


Dulcinea

by KavvWithLove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, HumanAU, Multi, Other, Prostitución, Tragédia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 176
Words: 215,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KavvWithLove/pseuds/KavvWithLove
Summary: Fue solo una torpe llamada la que le hizo conocer a alguien que cambiaría su vida... No para bien.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Capítulo I

—Tu puedes hacerlo Adora —Se echaba ganas con su celular en mano.

Tragando saliva marcó, puso su mano en el sofá estaba tensa y su mano ocupada estaba temblando mientras se dirigía a su oreja.

—Hola, un gusto poder hablar con usted —Era una voz lenta, suave y sexy, la rubia se sonrojó—, ¿Qué deseas? Estamos a tu servicio.

—Uhm —Su voz tembló—, quería... Eh, saber si... Hay alguna chica disponible —Tartamudeaba mientras su cuerpo empezaba a tener calor por tanta conmoción.

—OH, una chica huh, claro cariño, di de que tipo y la enviaremos a tus brazos.

—¿De qué tipo? Eh... ¿Mujer? —Se escucharon risas con lejanía a través del celular.

—Cállense —Dijo quien hablaba—, ¿Cuánto quieres gastar? Una hora depende de la chica a la que elijas.

—¿Sabe qué? —Se arrepentía— olvidelo-

Cuando iba a cortar escucho un ruido y una leve respiración.

—Yo iré por ti —Susurró, Adora se estremeció por completo ante la voz—, no me importa tu presupuesto, dime la dirección.

—Por supuesto... —Dijo dócil.

Al dársela la voz del teléfono le dijo que en poco tiempo estaría allí.

Adora corrió por la casa tratando de ordenar el doble, no sabía que hacer, estaba vestida como normalmente lo estaría ¿Debería vestirse de otra forma? Estaba oscureciendo pero aún las luces de la calle no encendían.

Se escuchó un auto estacionando justo fuera de su casa, ella miró por la ventana y la vio salir del auto, tragó saliva y abrió la puerta.

—Hola, soy Adora —Tartamudeo estirando su mano hacia la chica.

Estaba vestida con un vestido pegado a su cuerpo y un abrigo esponjoso de pelaje falso.

Ella miró la mano temblorosa y sólo sonrió tomándola.

—Hey Adora —El corazón de la rubia comenzó a palpitar con rapidez, sentía que se derretiría.

Ambas juntaron sus manos como saludo y Adora la invitó a pasar.

—Uhm, ¿Quieres algo para tomar? Es tarde ¿Quizás un té? —De la mujer salió una risita— lo siento, no sé cómo funciona esto.

—Claro, pero hagamoslo después —Susurró empujándola al sofá—, Adora ¿No?

Adora comenzó a sudar mientras la veía frente a ella, tenía una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Qué clase de servicios quieres?

—Yo... —Susurró temblando.

—Lo imaginé —La chica frente a ella se alejó unos cuantos pasos, sus tacones sonaban.

Pronto dejó caer su abrigo mostrando su espalda casi desnuda por el corte de su vestido.

—Empecemos con el baile ¿No? —Susurró—, pongamos algo de música.

Todas sus acciones eran tan delicadas y suaves, Adora se quedó sin decir nada mientras miraba con atención cada parte de aquella mujer, no había imperfección en ella, no le importaba si quedaba en deuda todo un año por ella, pronto olvidó lo que quería lograr con todo.

Una música llena de ritmo le envolvió, sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al verla mirando sus ojos directamente mientras caminaba unos pasos cerca de ella, movía sus caderas levemente, movió sus labios con la música, estos traían en ellos un rojo intenso, su cabello corto acompañaba su look, lentamente se deslizó hacia abajo con movimiento fluido, los ojos de Adora no le perdían de vista, todo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a ella quien ahora se acercaba gateando a Adora poniendo sus manos sobre las piernas de esta.

—Quizás es tiempo de comenzar —Susurró—, quitare tus pantalones.

Las manos de Catra subieron por sus piernas sin saltarse el camino, Adora se estremeció y sólo obedeció a lo que la chica experimentada decía.

Con cuidado la morena tomó los pantalones y su ropa interior sacándola con lentitud, Adora podía sentir esas largas uñas pasando por sus piernas y las juntó como reflejo, al estar completamente desnuda de abajo se sintió vulnerable.

—Para sentirte bien tendrás que relajarte —La morena abrió las piernas de la rubia mientras ella se acomodaba entre ellas.

—Oh Diosa mía —Susurró avergonzada.

La chica solo sonrió seductiva y abrió su boca sacando la lengua, Adora tapó su cara y sintió la boca de la mujer sobre su sector íntimo causando que se estremeciera por completo, sus piernas temblaron, la lengua de la mujer comenzó a moverse en el sensible clítoris de la rubia quien se encorvó jadeante mientras tapaba su cara con sus temblorosas manos.

—Se siente raro —Salía en su boca entre jadeos.

La morena succionó por poco tiempo el clítoris de la chica quien arqueó su espalda y soltó una sonrisa.

—No se siente raro... Se siente bien —Confesó avergonzada.

—Mucho mejor —Susurró tomando las piernas de Adora y subiéndolas a sus hombros cambiando la posición de su cuerpo y quedando más cerca.

Así hizo presión con su lengua en el clítoris mientras la movía y estimulaba, la voz comenzó a escapar de Adora quien ya no tapaba su cara, ella estaba mirando cada acción de la morena en ella mientras una leve voz se escapaban en sus jadeos, con sus manos libres desabotonó su camisa dejando la vista a su sujetador, con cuidado bajó aquello dejando sus pechos libres, sus pezones estaban erectados los tocó mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con las acciones de la morena quien al ver aquello comenzó a mover sus piernas presionadas y comenzar a mover sus caderas estimulándose así levemente.

—Mhmg —Salió de Adora quien comenzó a mover sus caderas, la morena subió un poco de la posición sin salir del clítoris—, quiero más.

Gimió, la morena sonrió mientras baja las manos que sujetaban las temblorosas piernas de Adora y retiró las uñas postizas de su mano derecha sin dejar ningún residuo.

—Ah- —Gimió Adora mientras temblaba, todo su cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmos, había llegado al orgasmo sólo con la lengua de aquella chica quien parecía no haber acabado con ella.

Ella lentamente durante el orgasmo introdujo un dedo con el cual presionó y soltó dentro de ella, las piernas de Adora amenazaron con cerrarse, la rubia comenzó a moverse como reflejo mientras su interior se apretaba y soltaba en espasmos, el orgasmo seguía, la morena introdujo el segundo y pudo moverse mejor dentro de ella, Adora sacó una voz fuerte mientras alzaba con cuidado sus piernas poniendo sus manos por detrás de la rodilla.

—Vaya Adora, estás tan mojada y apretada —Susurró Catra ya alejándose del muy sensible clítoris de Adora.

—Algo se siente extraño —Dijo entre gemidos.

—Te vas a correr —Avisaba La morena sonriendo—, maldición realmente quiero hacerlo contigo.

La morena estaba excitada mientras movía sus caderas su interior palpitaba al ver a la rubia.

—¿Qué esperas? Ven —Susurró Adora para luego tener un incontrolable espasmo en su cuerpo.

Catra sacó sus dedos mientras se ponía de pie viendo a Adora mirándola con una sonrisa, está también sonrió mientras quitaba su vestido con facilidad, su ropa interior era de encaje, la rubia disfrutaba cada vez más la vista, la morena quito toda su ropa y tacones.

—Ponte de este lado —Indicó, Adora se cambió de lado aún entre espasmos.

Acostada en el lado izquierdo del sofá vio como la morena de cabello corto entrelazaba sus piernas una sobre el sofá pero la otra en el suelo, pronto la rubia sintió la presión sobre su clítoris.

La música seguía, lentamente la morena comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música pero constante aumentando su velocidad y luego bajarla, ante el movimiento los pechos de ambas se movían, Adora estaba maravillada viendo a la hermosa mujer jadeando pronto la empujó quedando sobre ella.

—Lo siento no puedo controlarlo, realmente quiero hacerte gemir —Susurró Adora acomodándose juntando su clítoris con el de la morena.

—Cómo si pudieras —Dijo desafiante.

Adora comenzó a moverse con rapidez, de inmediato la morena se estremeció, sus pezones se pusieron duros mientras se movían de forma violenta por el movimiento de la rubia.

—Eso es trampa —Temblaba poniendo una mano sobre su pezón para luego masajearlo entre jadeos.

—Eres preciosa —Salió de la boca de Adora, la morena se estremeció al ver la sonrisa de deseo que mostraba la, antes, nerviosa chica.

—Oh mierda —Catra hizo una expresión de sorpresa mientras arqueaba su espalda— Adora no te atrevas a detenerte —Gemía temblorosa.

—Mnhg —Adora mordía su labio mientras se movía más rápido, ambas estaban a punto de sentir un orgasmo.

—Maldición, maldición —Mordía su mano mientras su cadera se movía sola—, Adora me voy a venir.

Avisó con vergüenza mientras sentía que el movimiento seguía con torpeza pero seguía incluso más rápido, la morena arqueó su espalda soltando un gemido ahogado por su propia mano.

Adora cayó sobre ella jadeando en la oreja de la morena quien aún temblaba.

—Me llamó Catra por cierto —Dijo en un jadeo mientras sentía los pechos de la rubia sobre los de ella.

—Hey Catra —Susurró en su oreja— ¿Seguimos con esto?

—Me enojaría si no —Bromeó con una sonrisa.

Adora subió ambas piernas de Catra juntando el sector íntimo de ambas dando estocadas con movimientos, como el clítoris de ambas aún estaba sensible ellas temblaron, Catra se aferró al cuello de la rubia quien comenzó su movimiento más constante, cada estocada venía con una respiración entrecortada de ambas, ambas comenzaron a moverse mientras sus pechos chocaban y jugaban entre sí con el movimiento, podían sentir sus respiraciones en sus orejas, sus voces, el erótico sonido de sus pieles chocando y el sonido de su zona íntima, todo se unía, todo era un factor para que se siguieran movimiento, que no pararán, no querían detenerse, no podían detenerse, está vez fue más rápido, comenzaron a sentir que estaban a punto y comenzaron a hacer el roce más fuerte y rápido, Catra se aferró a la espalda de la rubia arañandola sin poder evitarlo, aquel dolor excitó aún más a la rubia quien hizo llegar al orgasmo a la morena en un tiempo corto.

Las piernas de ambas temblaban mientras tenían espasmos y aun jadeaban agitadas, Adora se tiró hacia atrás su cabello se había soltado, lo acomodó momentáneamente hacia atrás mientras no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero ahí estaba la morena temblando con sus mejillas sonrojadas y en sus labios una sonrisa.

La música se había detenido, sólo estaban ellas y sus jadeos.


	2. Capítulo II

—Voy a tener que pasar de ese té —Susurró la morena poniéndose de pie algo temblorosa aún.

—¿Catra? —Preguntó Adora preocupada al ver cómo tomaba todo con rapidez.

—El tiempo se acabó- —Susurró poniendo su ropa en su cuerpo— son quinientos dólares.

Adora buscó a su alrededor la cartera pero no estaba por ahí.

—Debo tenerla en mi cuarto, espérame —Se levantó como si nada y corrió por las escaleras, al bajar la vio más calmada prendiendo un cigarro— la encontré.

—Bien —Susurró.

—¿Hay algo mal con tu voz? —Preguntó preocupada.

—No, dame el dinero tengo otro cliente —Adora mostró notable decepción mientras sacaba el dinero.

Al pasarle el dinero Catra miró extrañada a la chica.

—¿Falta?

—Me diste trecientos dólares más —Dijo pasándolos.

—No, quédate con ellos, sé que la música es tu temporizador, te tuve más tiempo así que-

Los ojos de Catra brillaron y bajó la mirada al centro de mesa, buscó entre sus cosas.

—Gracias.

Al encontrarlo dejó una tarjeta de presentación en la mesa, Adora al acercarse a tomarlo Catra se dirigió a la puerta.

—Si... Si quieres experimentar esto de nuevo llámame, no llames de nuevo a ese lugar —Susurró avergonzada mientras salía rápido de la casa.

Adora aún desnuda se sentó en el sofá tapando su cara avergonzada con el número de la chica entre sus dedos.

Al día siguiente estuvo todo el día embobada desde el segundo en que despertó.

—Adora —Dijo alguien frente ella, era una chica de baja estatura— ¿Qué pasó ayer? No lo hiciste ¿Verdad?

—Glimmer ¿No es un día hermoso?

—Ugh, ahora está actuando como Perfuma —Se quejaba una chica de tez oscura de cabello azul.

—Yo no actúo así —Respondió con calma—, Adora ¿Qué pasó ayer?

—Pues, usé el número —Susurró avergonzada.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó la mayoría del gran grupo.

—¡Les juro que lo hice e iba a cortar pero-!

—Adora se volvió adulta —Dijo el de tez oscura conmocionado.

—No, solo no supe cuando detenerlo y antes de que me diera cuenta ella estaba en mi casa —Susurraba avergonzada.

—¿Y que hicieron? —Preguntó una niña menor.

—¡¿Frosta?! —Exclamó la de cabello claro y piel morena.

—¡¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?! —Exclamó la de baja estatura.

—Ha estado todo el tiempo aquí —Dijo sin preocuparse la de cabello azul.

—¡Mermista! —Exclamó Perfuma enojada.

—Ah, maldición, tengo que irme a la preparatoria, luego me cuentas Adora y con detalles —Alzó sus cejas mientras corría riendo.

—Ahora sin menores de edad alrededor, cuéntanos todo.

—No es muy interesante sólo llegó y-

—¿Te bailó? —Preguntó Glimmer inquieta.

—Sí —Contestó desviando su mirada.

—Oops, Adora nos miente —Mermista acusaba.

—No es mentira, ella me bailó y-

—¡¿Espera?! —Exclamó Perfuma tomando los brazos de Adora— ¡Te dijimos una Stripper, no una prostituta!

La gente de alrededor miró aquello haciéndole el quite al grupo.

—Imaginé que realmente no podría saber si era, ya sabes, lesbiana —Susurró avergonzada— solo con un baile.

—¡¿Entonces contrataste una prostituta?! —Exclamó en un susurro Glimmer.

—La historia se vuelve mejor cada que se enojan —Dijo Mermista cruzando sus brazos mirando con intriga.

—Me bailó y... Ella —La cara de Adora comenzó a arder y parecía como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Adora... ¿Tuviste sexo? —Preguntó Mermista ya algo seria.

—Si —Tapó su cara avergonzada.

—¿Sexo lésbico? —Preguntó nuevamente.

—Si, creo que me gustan las chicas —Confesó.

—Siempre supimos, no tenías que acostarte con nadie —Le sonrieron—, pero ahora que nuestra Adora dejó de ser virgen hay que celebrar.

—¿Nadie se va a preocupar por si tiene alguna ETS? —Preguntó Mermista alzando la ceja—, ugh, bien, yo mandaré a hacer los mensajes ustedes celebren pero me llevo a Adora.

—¿Cómo vamos a celebrar la ex-virginidad de Adora sin Adora? —Preguntó el de tez oscura con una crisis.

—Bow, tu siempre celebras todo sin importar si la persona está ahí, hazlo ahora.

Mermista arrastró a Adora mientras ella se despedía de sus amigos apenada.

Estaba oscuro y ambas salieron de un hospital, Adora estiró sus brazos temblando al estirarse mientras salía un quejido de su boca, bajó sus manos y suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Bien, por cierto, quiero ir a un club de Strippers —Sonrió inocentemente.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Ugh! Acabas de salir de un hospital, ¡Te acabas de hacer un a prueba de VIH! —Lo último lo susurró de forma golpeada.

—Pero es un club de strippers no un prostíbulo —Lo dijo con obviedad.

—Ugh, bien —Se rindió— ¿Hacia dónde vamos? Le pediré a Sea Hawk que traiga el auto.

—No sé, pensé que tú quizás sabrías...

—¡¿Por qué iría a saber yo?!

—¿No sabes? —Dijo apenada, Mermista vio eso y se quejó.

—Maldita sea, conozco uno, vamos —Tiraba del brazo.

Al pagar y entrar vieron como todo olía a cigarros y alcohol, Mermista no paró de quejarse, quejas que no eran oídas ni por ella misma, Adora sólo rió mientras se acercaba al lugar principal, ya habían varios allí sentados.

—Eh, niñas, ustedes deberían estar arriba —Gritó uno burlesco mientras tomaba cerveza.

—¿Por qué no te callas el hocico? —Dijo Adora con una sonrisa.

—¡Ve a la cocina!

—Vaya, el chiste de la cocina, que original —Dijo Mermista con sarcasmo.

—¡¿Quieren pelear?!

—Luchitas —Dijo Adora poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia una mesa poniendo su codo apoyado y mano alzada.

El hombre la siguió e hizo lo mismo, la gente comenzó a acumularse.

—Oh vaya queridos, yo cuento —Dijo une chique—, tres, dos, uno.

Ambos empezaron a hacer fuerza, rápidamente se eligió un ganador, aquel hombre quedó igual de impactado que todo aquel presente viendo eso.

—Bien, ahora a ver el espectáculo —Dijo Adora volviendo con Mermista.

Ambas chocaron palmas y un música extrañamente fuerte y llamativa comenzó a sonar.

—Hoy vino alguien especial, metan las manos en el bolsillo, la Horda hoy les presenta a: La gata salvaje.

Todos los focos se dirigieron hacia la la chica que caminaba con un abrigo abrochado sin embargo sin pantalones.

—No puede ser...

Adora miró el rostro de la chica y ella hizo lo mismo con ella, la complicidad en ambas era notoria para Mermista y lo entendió, ella era la chica con la que se acostó.


	3. Capítulo III

Catra apoyó su espalda en el tubo principal subiendo su mano por este, lentamente bajó y subió leve, estaba algo distraída mientras veía a la rubia mirarle con emoción, rodeó el tubo con su mano en él y con ambas de sus manos comenzó a escalarlo, no fue mucho, un cambio de manos fue suficiente para estar a la altura que deseaba, la música seguía lenta, ella alta parecía aterrizar lentamente en la tierra en gravedad cero, sus piernas estaban formadas, sus tacones le daban un toque extra, cada movimiento era fluido y delicado, se mezclaba con la música, antes de tocar el suelo dejó una mano sujetando su cuerpo mientras la otra se estiraba sobre el tubo abajo, su cuerpo quedó flotando.

—Oh, okay, eso es tener fuerza —Dijo Mermista mirando aquello ahora con interés.

Catra comenzó a girar en reverso de la nada, Adora tapó su boca con sorpresa mirando aquello, Catra subió la mano de abajo poniéndola sobre la de arriba y comenzó a girar mientras movía sus piernas, al quedar mirando al público estiró sus piernas hacia arriba, se dejaba caer intermitente soltando y agarrando el tubo, giró bajando sus piernas sin cerrarlas quedando de espaldas al público, lentamente comenzó a bajar abriéndose cada vez más de pierna hasta caer completamente así, con cuidado quitó su abrigo, traía una lencería hermosa puesta en ella.

—Woah, es perfecta —Susurró Adora encantada.

—¿Te acostaste con ella? Parece profesional tuvo que salir muy caro —Dijo sin creerlo.

Lentamente se puso de pie con ayuda del tubo y sus manos, volteó y caminó hacia aquel limpio espacio acostándose allí, ahí arqueó su espalda pasando su mano por todo su cuerpo, miró hacia el lado de Adora quien tragó saliva al llegar a su entrepierna volteó pegando su pecho al suelo con su glúteo alzado, con sus manos tomó sus muslos y los apretó tirando de ellos, se veían apetecibles, todo estaba lleno de dinero, parecía que lloviera y ella parecía nadar en él.

Catra gateo hacía Adora sonriendo, Adora casi hipnotizada se acercó al escenario, lentamente fue completamente seducida por la morena quien la besó apasionadamente, al terminar la empujó y rodeó el escenario mientras ponían dinero en ella.

Catra retrocedió poniéndose de pie ya más animada junto con la canción llena de ritmo, se tiró al tubo tomándolo y comenzando a girar con sus piernas algo dobladas, con destreza apretó el tubo entre sus piernas y soltó sus manos.

Entre piruetas mostraba su cuerpo, era todo una reina sobre el escenario, al terminar la rápida canción se despidió, una gran mujer comenzó a recoger todo el dinero recolectado, mientras se iba Catra llamó con el dedo a Adora.

—Uhm, Mermista puedes irte, volveré a casa sola.

Mermista sin poder decir nada vio como Adora huía, esta se quejó y salió de allí sin problema alguno.

—¿Para dónde crees que vas? —Dijo una mujer morena de rastras y ojos verdes.

—Lonnie déjala entrar —Dijo Catra saliendo y tirando del brazo de Adora.

Al entrar vio a muchas bailarinas arreglándose allí, Catra sólo estaba tomando sus cosas.

—Buen trabajo a todas —Dijo para luego salir por la puerta trasera con la mano de Adora tomada.

Al salir todo estaba iluminado por los faroles, estaba un auto estacionado frente a ellos, ella subió a Adora y se subió ella de conductora.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no volvieras —Preguntó enojada encendiendo el motor.

—Yo no sabia que era el mismo lugar, mi amiga me trajo —Justificaba.

—¿Por qué vinieron? No sabía que estabas tan metida en este mundo —Reclamaba agotada.

—No lo estoy solo quería comprenderlo más —Susurró apenada, Catra le miró en silencio.

—Te iré a dejar a casa —Dijo acelerando— ¿Cuál era tu dirección?

Adora le dijo algo desanimada, Catra solo se concentró en llegar, al hacerlo Adora se quedó en silencio en el auto mientras Catra le miraba por el retrovisor.

—¿Es un tipo de protesta silenciosa?

—Si, entra a casa conmigo —Pidió Adora apoyando su mentón en el asiento de adelante.

—No quiero, por lo que sé eres estudiante y quizás todo el dinero que gastaste ayer te hubiera pagado la colegiatura un mes —Adora le miró— ¿Qué?

—Estás con ropa interior en tu auto —Catra se espantó y miró su cuerpo, era cierto.

—Vamos a tu casa.

—Si, eso creí —Reía Adora mientras ambas salían del auto y entraban con rapidez a la casa.

—Agh —Se quejó Catra mirando su pie—, es el segundo par que rompo este mes.

Esta se sentó en el sofá con confianza y comenzó a quitar sus tacones, uno de ellos estaba roto.

Adora palideció al ver las piernas de Catra, estaban saliendo moretones en ellas, en sus rodillas y el agarre de sus tacones estaba rojo.

—Espera... Tus pies —Susurró agachándose.

—Si, esta rutina tomó más de mí que lo que debería aunque ya es normal —Dijo moviendo los dedos de sus pies.

—Espera, tengo un botiquín —Adora se puso de pie.

—No es necesario —Dijo pero Adora ya había corrido al baño.

Catra dejó escapar una sonrisa cálida mientras miraba sus heridas piernas, Adora sacó la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

—Catra —La nombrada salto de donde estaba— ¿Quieres tomar un baño mejor? Así no tienes conflicto con tus piernas.

—Si, me hace falta uno —Susurró caminando hacia ella.

El choque de sus pies descalzos contra el suelo se escuchaba, sus pasos eran pesados, estaba cansada, Catra al pasar al lado de Adora fue tomada de la cintura.

—Me besaste —Susurró Adora con picardia, Catra avergonzada la alejó.

—Era parte del show —Tartamudeo.

—Ibas a besar a cualquier persona del público pero me elegiste a mí —Susurró acorralándola.

Catra nerviosa apoyó su cara en el hombro de Adora.

—Me voy a terminar de bañar y lo haremos tan fuerte que hoy quedarás temblando —Susurró avergonzada, Adora sonrió sonrojada.

—Te esperaré entonces.

Ambas se miraron y se fueron por caminos distintos, Catra entró al baño encerrándose mientras Adora salía de este y le iba a buscar algo de ropa.

Al salir del baño Catra estaba seca aunque su cabello goteaba, la toalla no le rodeaba, estaba completamente desnuda.

—No me cansaré de ver tu cuerpo —Susurró Adora avergonzada.

—Para como me acorralaste hoy me sorprende que sigas avergonzada —Catra caminó hacia ella.

—Fue un momento de calor —Chilló mientras sentía la mano de Catra en sus piernas.

—Quizás quitarte la ropa te enfriará —Adora se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Catra rozando por arriba de su ropa el sector íntimo.

Adora tomó la cara de Catra con seriedad.

—Te enfermarás —Dijo preocupada, Catra rió tomando la mano de la chica.

—Me enfermaré si no entro en calor.

Catra subió dándole un corto beso a Adora, esta con sus ojos brillantes apegó a la morena a ella besándola otra vez.

Adora subió a Catra al sofá y se puso sobre ella dándole besos a Catra en sus mejillas y frente, en su cuello, está soltaba pequeñas risas mientras la abrazaba, se sentía cálido, ambas se miraron sonriéndose mutuamente y dándose un leve beso.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? —Preguntó Adora susurrando.

—Hay más partes de mi cuerpo para besar —Dijo Catra dando su consentimiento.

Adora se acercó a su oído susurrando algo, Catra se estremeció ante la cercanía de ella, sintió su respiración chocando contra ella.

Adora con su mano tocó los labios de Catra y bajó a su cuello sintiéndolo, su piel era tan suave y mientras más bajaba por el sentía el temblor de la morena, al llegar a su zona intimida comenzó a masajear con cuidado su clítoris, tan lento, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, pero Catra se sentía ansiosa.

—Adora, hazlo más rápido.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó susurrante aún en su oreja parando su movimiento pero presionando, Catra se estremeció.

—Quiero sentirme bien —Susurró avergonzada, Adora mordió con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja.

Catra cerró sus piernas como reflejo pero Adora se escabulló ahí siguiendo con el movimiento lento.

—Te odio —Susurró Catra abriendo sus piernas.

Adora solo sonrió inmersa en el cuerpo de Catra, pronto comenzó a moverse más rápido haciendo pausas presionando en ellas, cada vez la sentía estremecerse más mientras la sentía respirar pesado, comenzó a mover sus dedos más rápido cada vez, Catra soltó un jadeo mientras arqueaba levemente su espalda, sus pezones estaban duros, su cuerpo temblaba sin poder controlarlo, estaba avergonzada pero su mente estaba en blanco, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse coordinado con el movimiento de Adora, cada vez se sentía mejor, podía sentir la respiración de la rubia chocando contra ella, le hacía sentir tan distinta.

—Adora —Llamó ya entre jadeos volteando hacia ella.

Ambas se miraron y se besaron mientras Catra temblaba cerrando sus piernas pero moviéndose aún, en el beso los jadeos se escapaban de ella hasta que cayó rendida, miró a Adora con una sonrisa y se apegó a ella.

Adora la abrazó con fuerza como reflejo, las dos se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada, la rubia comenzó a sentir la necesidad de proteger a la morena.

—No hemos acabado —Susurró Adora alejándose de Catra con cuidado.

Catra miró a Adora con atención, ella se había tomado todo su cabello en alto para que no cayera en su cara.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —Susurró Catra.

Al hacerlo Adora levantó sus piernas con cuidado y se acercó a su cara.

—Oh, pero yo quiero —Susurró, Catra sonrió avergonzada.

—Eres tan idiota.

Ambas se besaron con una sonrisa, Adora bajó besando su mentón, luego su cuello, Catra la abrazó con sus piernas.

—Adora, quítate la ropa —Pidió.

La rubia obedeció mientras se sentaba y quitaba sus prendas quedando desnuda frente a Catra que le miraba aún en su posición, Adora se acercó a Catra nuevamente y ella le envolvió presionándola en ella, como reflejo Adora comenzó a moverse haciendo temblar a Catra.

—¿Por qué estás tan apurada? —Preguntó Adora mientras besaba el cuello de la morena.

—No lo sé —Susurró con su mente en blanco.

Adora bajó un poco más a sus pechos con unas de sus manos masajeo uno de sus pezones mientras el otro lo metía a su boca succionando un poco para luego sacarlo y lamerlo rodeándolo con su lengua, Catra miró aquello sonrojada mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre sus ojos y la otra tomaba el cabello de Adora.

Lentamente mordió levemente el pezón logrando estremecer por completo a la avergonzada chica, luego desvió su acción al otro pezón mientras sus mano bajaba nuevamente a tocarla, está vez insertó un dedo siguiendo lo que Catra hizo con ella sus dedos eran más largos, más grandes, Catra miró aquello con sorpresa, presionó sus glúteos mientras movía sus caderas, tapó sus ojos con sus palmas.

—Maldita sea se siente bien —Salió de su boca, Adora se estremeció y comenzó a hacerlo más rápido— mmhg, Adora —Gemía— Ven aquí.

Adora subió, ambas comenzaron a besarse mientras el movimiento de Adora seguía, Catra subió sus piernas aún flexionadas y comenzó a temblar.

—Ah~ —Salía de su boca, mientras temblaba su interior presionaba más al dedo de Adora, estaba estaba completamente estremecida.

—Mierda —Maldijo Adora completamente excitada, añadió otro dedo, Catra se encorvó con sorpresa para luego arquea su espalda.

—Mngfh —Tapó su boca Catra quién no paraba de temblar.

Adora bajó sin parar el movimiento y comenzó a lamer su clítoris presionándolo con su lengua.

—No, no, Adora me vas a matar —Gemía tapando su boca, unas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus mejillas.

Catra comenzó a mover su cadera con torpeza mientras la alzaba, la punta de sus pies era lo único que tenía en el sofá, estaba completamente estremecida.

—Adora me voy a venir —Avisaba entre gemidos mientras lloraba—, no pares.

Adora aumentó aún más su velocidad, un leve grito salió de Catra quien no paraba de gemir, esto se detuvo de repente, Catra tapó su boca tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, Adora notó como ella se había corrido, al sacar sus dedos vio como salía el líquido de ella.

Se acercó a verla y vio cómo temblaba llorando pero tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Adora —Con sus manos temblorosas fue a su zona íntima y la abrió levemente— Ven.

—Eres insaciable —Susurró sonriendo.

Adora entrelazó sus piernas con ella mientras se sentaba, ambas se acomodaron y la rubia tomó la pierna de Catra tirándola hacia arriba, estaba comenzó a mover sus caderas con rapidez, quería sentirla, todo el tiempo quiso, Catra soltó un gemido de inmediato, Adora dejó escapar un jadeo entre respiración entrecortada, se sentía tan bien que pensó que se derretiría en el instante, el movimiento no cesaba mientras su interior palpitaba, Catra seguía dejando caer lágrimas mientras se aferraba al sofá con fuerza.

Entre el movimiento sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar, estaban llegando a un orgasmo que deseaban tanto.

—Esto se siente tan bien —Dijo Adora aferrándose al glúteo de Catra quien no podía decir nada, cada gemido que salía de ella era intermitente por el movimiento rápido de Adora— maldición —Salió de ella y miró a Catra quien lloraba mirándola—, me voy a hacer adicta a ti —Sonrió para luego soltar un gemido aumentando la velocidad.

Catra se estremeció por completo con sorpresa para luego sonreír y alcanzar la mano de Adora y aferrarse a ella con fuerza.

Ambas comenzaron a gemir mientras sus cuerpos temblaban estremecidos hasta tener su orgasmo.

Se miraron sin cambiar la posición en la que estaban, la respiración les faltaba, con sus caras sonrojadas se sonrieron alejándose con cuidado.

Catra aún con espasmos se sentó casi aún acostada en el sofá y llamó a Adora con su dedo, está se acercó y fue abrazada por la morena quien la besaba apasionadamente, la rubia se aferró a la cintura de esta siguiendo el beso.

Al terminarlo ambas se quedaron allí abrazándose mientras trataban de recuperar la respiración.


	4. Capítulo IV

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Preguntó Adora mirando a Catra quién escondía su cara en el sofá.

—Un café —Dijo con su voz ahogada.

—¿Vas a estar todo el tiempo así? —Susurró Adora apenada.

—¿No tienes vergüenza? —Preguntó ella avergonzada mirándola.

—Por supuesto pero... Me siento mal si no quieres verme —Catra suspiró y se sentó con normalidad— ¿Quieres bañarte de nuevo? —Catra asintió caminando hacia el baño con dificultad, sus piernas temblaban y dolían.

Una vez se encerró en el baño Adora tapó su cara con sus temblorosas manos, estaba completamente roja, su corazón latía a mil, toda la situación se repetía en su cabeza, un cálido sentimiento le invadía sin saber ella que era.

Al salir Catra avergonzada vio como Adora también lo estaba, ambas se miraron y voltearon la mirada apenadas.

—Te dejé ropa allí, también me iré a bañar y —Adora se acercó a Catra tomando sus manos—, no te vayas hoy —Susurró—, es tarde, quédate aquí.

Catra miró los ojos de Adora sin poder negarse y sólo asintió anonadada, está sonrió levemente y se metió al baño, la morena mientras se ponía la ropa de Adora se arrepentía de haber dicho que si, quería irse pero no podía, algo se lo impedía.

La rubia al salir vio a Catra arreglando el desastre que habían hecho, tomó los cojines del sofá llevándolos a la lavadora.

—Sigues aquí —Susurró alegre—, iré a vestirme, hay tanto de lo que quiero hablarte, no me demoraré mucho.

Catra solo la miró algo avergonzada mientras la veía subir las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.

Al bajar ella traía ropa cómoda, un buso y una playera suelta y blanca manga larga, era delgada, podía ver su piel levemente a través de ella.

—¿Pasa algo Catra?

—No es nada, tienes que lavar los cojines de tu sofá, no lo hagas en la lavadora, los dejé ahí por mientras.

—¿Por qué no subes a mi habitación? Yo te llevaré café y algo para comer —Adora se acercó a ella depositando un beso sobre sus labios que Catra correspondió como reflejo.

Ambas se quedaron perplejas mirándose, Adora tartamudeo moviendo sus ojos con un leve sonrojo mientras Catra solo desviaba su mirada tomando su brazo.

—Está bien, iré arriba —Dijo.

—¡Adora! —Exclamó alguien afuera, eran varias voces— ¡Como no pudiste salir hoy por el examen para saber si tienes sida vinimos y trajimos la fiesta hasta ti!

Estaban definitivamente borrachos, Catra rió mirando a Adora.

—¿Les dijiste a tus amigos? —Preguntó entre risas— me alegra que te hayas hecho el examen, tu seguridad es lo primero.

—¿Por qué no te pones unos pantalones primero antes de abrirles? —Catra asintió mientras tomaba unos pantalones cortos que Adora le trajo— recuerdame después tratar tus pies.

Adora a penas abrió la puerta fue abrazada por todo un grupo de chicos que la tiraron al suelo y subieron en ella.

—Chicos, tengo una invitada, por favor —Decía sin aire casi alzando la bandera blanca.

—Oh —Todos miraron a Catra quién alzó su mano saludando.

—Pff, Adora no sabía que tenías amigas tan lindas —Dijo Glimmer poniéndose de pie acercándose a Catra— Hola, wink wink —Dijo en lugar de guiñar el ojo.

—Hola —Dijo calmada—, Adora, iré a la habitación —Avisaba, la nombrada asintió.

—Te llevaré algo para tomar, puedes usar la televisión y el computador si deseas —Dijo mirándola.

Hubo un silencio mientras veían a la morena subir con dolor por sus pies, Adora miró eso preocupada para luego mirar a sus silenciosos amigos.

—Ahora sí ¿Quién es ella? —Susurró Glimmer cómo si estuviera completamente sobria, todos los demás también actuaron así.

—Ella es Catra —Dijo extrañada— ¿No estaban tomados?

—Adora, mañana toca clase con mi tía Castaspella, es imposible que tomemos —Recordaba Glimmer riendo.

—Estás distraída eh —Dijo Bow burlesco.

—No sabíamos que funcionaria pero supongo que soy buena haciendo este tipo de cosas —Decía Mermista apareciendo.

—Por supuesto —Se quejó Adora.

—¿Arruinamos tus planes?

Todo su grupo de amigos comenzaron a molestar a Adora bullicioso mientras Catra se tapaba en aquella cama ajena mientras tomaba el control de la TV y buscaba cosas como si nada, tomó su teléfono y llamó a alguien.

—Scorpia- —Un fuerte grito de escuchó del otro lado del teléfono— estoy bien, estoy en casa de una amiga- ¿Cómo que no tengo amigas? Claro que tengo —Gruñó—, bueno antes no ahora si —Dijo entre dientes—, estoy bien, mañana llegaré a casa.

Ella cortó la llamada y se escabulló entre las sábanas hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, por primera vez sentía gusto en mostrarse tan vulnerables, sumergida en sus pensamientos notó el silencio y los pasos subiendo.

Al mirar hacia atrás vio a Adora agotada subiendo con una bandeja, en ella había bocadillos y una taza.

—Ya se fueron —Avisó con una sonrisa.

—¿Tan rápido? —Preguntó sentándose mientras recibía la bandeja.

—Si, sólo estaban fingiendo para verte —Dijo sentándose en la cama—, cuando comas me pasas tus pies.

—Vaya Adora, no sabía que tenías este tipo de fetiche —Bromeó Catra.

—Ay no, claro que no wacala —Negó con su cara arrugada mientras de Catra salían risas burlescas.

Ambas se quedaron viendo la televisión mientras Catra comía con delicadeza, al terminar Adora tomó la bandeja dejándola sobre su escritorio, Catra se sentó en la cama destapando sus pies, la rubia se acercó y los tomó con cuidado.

—¿Te gusta ser prostituta? —Preguntó Adora directamente.

—No lo sé —Susurró mirando el trato cuidadoso de Adora a sus pies—, nunca me tomé el tiempo para pensar en ello, solo supe que necesitaba el dinero si quería ser algo mejor y que quizás disfrutaría el sexo.

—¿No fue así? —Preguntó preocupada.

—No todas las veces, cuando empiezas crees que es muy fácil porque ves desde la perspectiva de los demás, como los demás te ven, ya sabes “Es dinero fácil, vender tu cuerpo no es un trabajo” y así.

—Catra...

—No fue fácil, habían veces en que llegaba y me golpeaban por fetiches mientras me penetraban, no es como si podía decir algo porque era mi trabajo y esa persona era el jefe, siempre lo son —Contaba con una leve sonrisa—, fue difícil al principio pero me hice mi propio público, mi propia clientela, ya lo demás son trabajos cortos como tú —Le miró—, necesitaba el dinero y una mujer seria fácil.

—¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto —Dijo—, te voy a enseñar cosas de mi mundo para que cuando decidas nuevamente escaparte a un prostíbulo o ir a ver strippers no te estafen —Adora miró a Catra parando su masaje.

—Si te soy sincera no creo poder acostarme con otra que no seas tú —Catra se estremeció sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago.

—Maldita seas —Dijo Catra tomando la cara de Adora acercándola a la suya mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Adora encima de Catra la besó con una sonrisa para luego apoyar su mejilla sobre la de la morena quien no podía calmar su corazón, al parecer no era la única.


	5. Capítulo V

—Y Kyle, Kyle siempre anda con un grupo de tres, Lonnie y Rogelio —Decía Catra recostada en la cama mirando hacia arriba mientras Adora estaba de lado mirándola.

—¿Está permitido?

—Adora hay pocas reglas en la calle, además cobran demasiado poco para lo que hacen, Rogelio es un monstruo en la cama y Lonnie es del tipo sádica —Parecía entretenida contando todo— lo acompañan porque normalmente Kyle siempre ha sido muy sumiso e incluso con una palabra de seguridad nunca es capaz de decirlo bien.

—Pobrecito —Susurró Adora.

—Lo sé, pero algún día podrán salir, ellos solo tienen una deuda mínima y sin intereses así que este mundo no los necesita —Dijo ya más seria—, no todos tienen esa posibilidad.

—¿Y tu? —Preguntó con seriedad, Catra se puso de lado mirándola.

—¿Yo?

—¿Tienes la posibilidad de salir? —Catra tembló levemente alejándose un poco de Adora.

—¿Por qué querría salirme? —Preguntó evitando la mirada de la rubia.

—Hay mil y una cosas por la cual deberías salirte —Dijo Adora, Catra se sentó de golpe.

—No empieces con esa maldita conversación de: “Puedes salirte, yo te puedo mantener” —Dijo temblando—, odio esa maldita frase, aquí lo tengo todo, me hice mi público, ganó muchísimo dinero y me gusta sentir que tengo el mundo a mis pies.

Adora tomó su mano con delicadeza para no espantarla, Catra la miró y vio la mirada de Adora con miedo a ver lástima pero no, su mirada no estaba dirigida hacia el tema, era hacía ella, ella era dueña de esa mirada tal como siempre era dueña de ese escenario.

—No eres una princesa a la que debo proteger, Catra —Dijo, Catra se sorprendió—, tu sola hiciste tu camino, tu propio camino pero tienes muchas posibilidades más aunque sea empezar de bajo y de nuevo, un lugar donde llegues cansada pero no herida, si pudiste hacerte paso entre este mundo puedes hacerte paso en el mío.

Catra sonrió calidamente cayendo a los brazos de Adora acomodándose entre ellos, la rubia solo le abrazó.

—Gracias Adora.

—No es nada Catra —Susurró.

El celular de Catra comenzó a sonar, está se quejó y lo tomó estirando su mano hacia el mueble, al tomarlo, ponerlo en su oreja y contestar sintió una voz que le hizo temblar.

—Si, soy yo —Su voz cambió, Adora supo que era llamada de su trabajo—, hoy es mi día libre, tu lo sabes-- ¿Cuatro mil dólares? —Preguntó atónita, Adora tragó saliva— no, te dije que-

Catra se sentó sin decir nada y puso sus pies sobre el frío piso.

—Tu sabes como es ese cliente —Susurró—, casi la mata con su juego, incluso Rogelio se escapó de él —Adora miró aquello con preocupación —, no me importa señor, ¿Por qué tal cambio repentino de servicio?

Adora se acercó a Catra y notó como tenía su piel erizada y temblaba, ella realmente no quería ir.

—¡Me importa una mierda su dinero! Por lo menos viviré para juntarlo en otros meses con otros clientes —Catra se quedó callada de repente— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —Susurró con una voz temblorosa— dime donde debo ir.

Luego de unos segundos ella cortó bajando el celular dejándolo en la cama.

—Adora tengo que irme —Dijo sin mirarla—, la verdad si fue bastante entretenido estar contigo —Susurró.

—No sé qué pasó pero tengo miedo, no vayas —Tomó su mano— Quédate.

Catra con una sonrisa volteó a verla gateando sobre la cama y sentándose sobre ella, Adora se sentó tomando su cintura.

—Eres mi mejor cliente —Ella no se veía triste, ni abatida, ni con miedo, ella estaba tranquila, dócil.

Adora la besó levemente, Catra tomó su cara con delicadeza siguiendo el beso, se alejaron quedando en esa posición y Catra sonriendo depositó un beso en la frente de la chica.

—Nos vemos cuando llames —Adora la abrazó con miedo aferrándose a ella— Si sigues así te demandaré por acoso sexual.

Adora la soltó con duda y la vio irse aún tranquila tomando su celular, tomó su tiempo para vestirse y salió bajo la mirada de rubia quien salió tirando su brazo.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Catra, Adora la abrazó con fuerza, la morena pudo sentir su palpitar— ah si... Yo también.

—Nos vemos mañana —Dijo casi como una petición.

—Por supuesto.

Adora la dejó ir, Catra subió a aquel auto y se fue con la seriedad en su rostro, recordando el lugar fue, siempre seguían las mismas características, casas rentables lejanas y cerca de un depósito de basura, era vomitivo.

—Catra querida —Exclamó un hombre al verla bajarla de su auto.

—Gata salvaje para ti, ¿Dónde está Scorpia? —Preguntó mirando.

—Oh, está adentro, pasa amor —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto cariño —Respondió, este la guió, la casa tenía buena iluminación.

Al llegar vio a un hombre más ahí, Catra vio a la gran chica mirándola con lágrimas en sus ojos, no le habían hecho nada pero estaba aterrada.

—Catra lo siento tanto —Susurró, esta solo le sonrió.

—Sabes que trabajo sola, sácala de aquí.

—Pero ella no es mi clienta, es de él —Señaló al hombre.

Catra palideció y asintió bajando su cabeza.

—Empecemos con el juego previo entonces —Dijo aún sonriendo.

Scorpia fue tirada frente a Catra mientras ambas se miraban siendo desvestidas, Catra tomó la mano de Scorpia y la puso en su mejilla.

—No tengas miedo, no te tenses —Recomendaba—, todo esto va a pasar rápido —La voz tembló—, eso espero.

Al mirar hacia atrás vio la sonrisa escalofriante de aquel hombre que le desvestía y tembló, Scorpia sabía quién se llevaría la peor parte.

—Lo siento tanto-

—No, no, mantente positiva como siempre —Dijo aferrándose a la mano de Scorpia— por favor.

La mujer grande de cabello blanco asintió llorando mientras las alejaban, Catra solo la tranquilizó a pasos de ella, sabía lo que querían hacer, querían que fueran espectadoras de lo que le pasara a la otra.


	6. Capítulo VI

Lo único que se escuchaba en ese solitario lugar eran los gritos y llantos de Scorpia mientras una yacía en el suelo temblando en shock.

—¡Catra! ¡Catra! —Llamaba insistente, la morena con sus últimas fuerzas estiró su mano hacia ella.

Esta la tomó con fuerza.

—Scorpia sé fuerte, siempre lo eres pero ahora sé más fuerte que nunca ¿Si? —Pedía Catra, su cara tenía un leve corte.

—Lo seré —Tembló llorando para luego mirar hacía arriba, ella también estaba en el piso, su expresión fue de terror— ¡No! ¡NO!

Aquel hombre tenía un fierro el cual alzó y golpeó a Catra en su cuerpo mientras se escuchaba su hueso romperse.

—¡Woah, amigo! ¡¿Escuchaste eso?! —Scorpia soltó un grito, estaba aterrorizada.

Tiraron el cabello de Catra levantándola del suelo frente a Scorpia quien aún tenía su mano agarrada.

—Oops, creo que está muerta —Dijo moviendola como un juguete más.

—Aprovechemos mientras está caliente —Dijo el otro.

Nuevamente empezaron a violarla entre ambos mientras Scorpia comenzaba a moverse errática contra los hombres.

Uno de estos la golpeó en la cabeza con el fierro, la habían drogado, no podía moverse, no veía nada pero aún así trataba con todas sus fuerzas sacarla de ahí.

—Scorpia... —Susurró el moribundo cuerpo de la morena— Huye de aquí, busca ayuda —Catra fue golpeada nuevamente.

Scorpia sin saber que hacer corrió dejando a Catra atrás, soltaron risas aquellos hombres.

—Bueno, con una de dos está bien —Dijo.

Scorpia corrió entre las calles hasta ver a tres chicos, prostitutas también y cayó al piso sintiendo como su brazo se adormilaba.

—¡Scorpia! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Tienen a Catra, saquen a Catra se los ruego —Susurró cayendo desvanecida.

Adora en su lugar no pudo dormir, no prendió la televisión, no hizo nada más que llamar a su celular pero no contestaban, se alistó para ir a la universidad y vio cómo su grupo de amigos estaban allí reunidos como siempre.

—Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? —Preguntó.

Recibió una mirada de tristeza de parte de todos, esta alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo sentimos mucho Adora, bueno en realidad no sabemos que tan cercanas eran pero —Adora cayó al piso, toda su fuerza se había ido de ella, aún no entendía que pasaba.

—¿Le pasó algo? —Preguntó temblando con un hilo de voz.

Los amigos notaron que el tema era más sensible de lo que creyeron para Adora, Bow fue el que tomó la palabra esta vez.

—La encontraron en un depósito de basura...

Adora paró de temblar rápidamente, abrió su boca con dolor incrédula de lo que el chico decía mientras miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, preguntas que no fue capaz de decir, sólo soltó un fuerte llanto tomando su vientre con fuerza al darse cuenta que si era real por la mirada de sus amigos, un fuerte dolor recorrió hasta la punta de sus dedos, tapó su boca mientras se erguía.

Todos comenzaron a llorar al verla así y se agacharon a su altura para consolarla hasta que sintieron unos pasos rápidos detrás de ellos.

—Adora —Tomó la chica a la rubia pasando entre los chicos—, hay que irnos, ella sigue en el hospital, no ha muerto —Dijo Mermista dando la gran noticia.

Adora miró a Mermista con palidez, sus ojos temblaban buscando la esperanza en los ojos de Mermista, esta solo la miró con tristeza.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Vamos a verla —Dijo, el novio de Mermista abrió su auto y metieron a Adora ahí.

Adora estaba temblando y lo hizo durante todo el trayecto mientras sus lágrimas caían en silencio, tenía la esperanza de encontrarla viva y no quería abandonarla, luego de aquel peligroso viaje en auto los tres salieron caminando con rapidez, Adora era la que más rápido iba.

—Lo siento, no puede pasar por aquí.

—¿Está Catra aquí? —Preguntó Adora seria limpiando sus lágrimas.

—¿La conoce? —Preguntó la enfermera— lo siento... Aún conociéndola usted no puede pasar.

Adora empujó a la enfermera con delicadeza, al ver esto ambos de los guardias fueron contra ella pero estos dos fueron empujados con violencia por la pareja mientras la rubia corría con decisión dentro de ese lugar, mientras pasaba por los pabellones la vio en la camilla, soltó un suspiro.

La máquina que registraba sus latidos estaba estable, pero comenzó a llorar, Tenía su cara herida, su cuerpo estaba tapado pero tenía su mano y brazo con unos fierros quirúrgicos.

—¡Agárrenla! —Gritó uno de los guardias apuntando a Adora para luego ser arrastrado y silenciado por la morena.

Adora miró al sentir pasos, estos mostraron sus placas, era la policía.

—¿Conocías a esta persona? —Preguntó.

—Si, su nombre es Catra —Aquel policía caucásico de unos cincuenta años anotó aquello.

—¿La conoció en el trabajo? —Preguntó— Ya sabemos que era prostituta.

—Típica latina —Dijo otro a sus espaldas mientras se escuchaban las risas de sus colegas.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Gritó Adora empujando al policía con odio.

Sus colegas de inmediato le apuntaron con una pistola, Adora nunca quitó el odio en su mirada ni mostró miedo.

Se escucharon pasos atrás de Adora y como sacaban armas también.

—Suelten sus armas, somos del FBI —Adora quiso mirar sin embargo si se movía sería disparada.

Los policías bajaron sus armas con ira en sus caras mientras salían del lugar.

—El FBI metiéndose en casos de putas, ¿No tienen un niño que buscar? Imbéciles —Murmuró entre dientes, al salir estos bajaron sus armas.

Adora siguió mirando la ventana con miedo de que nunca se haría justicia para ella y que eso volvería a pasarle a otra.

—Soy el agente _Aaron Hotchner_ —Se presentó—, imagino que eres su amiga.

—Lo soy —Susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

—Te explico, conocemos a Catra y donde trabajaba pero no entendemos la situación que pasó ¿Cuando fue la última vez que la viste?

—Ayer —Su voz tembló y limpió la lágrimas que caía.

—¿A que hora aproximadamente?

—Estuvimos desde las 20:00 hasta las 23:22 —Susurró Adora.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Fui a un club de Stripper con mi amiga que probablemente vieron afuera —Dijo con una voz seca—, antes la había contratado así que la conocía, ella tuvo un espectáculo ahí y bailó, al final me llevó a casa, tuvimos relaciones-

—¿Pagaste por ellas? —Preguntó interrumpiendo a Adora.

—No, no la contraté, sólo lo hicimos —Susurró tapando su boca—, al terminar de baño nuevamente, llegaron mis amigos, se fueron y nos quedamos hablando en la habitación cuando le llegó una llamada.

—¿Qué llamada? —Preguntó aquel hombre mirando a uno más joven que sacaba la libreta para anotar.

—No la escuché, no la parte del hombre —Susurró—, era llamada de trabajo, ella tenía respeto por esa persona, se notaba, le dijo que era su día libre, así hasta que le dijo algo y aceptó ir, me dio miedo —Susurró.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella conocía al cliente, dijo un monto muy alto y aún así no quiso ir porque aquel hombre había lastimado a otras y... Le dije que no fuera —La voz de Adora tembló.

—Disculpa pero... —Dijo el chico de la libreta acercándose discreto— La cantidad de dinero: 4000 dólares ¿Se te hace familiar?

Adora abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y asintió con miedo.

—Es el monto que le dijeron por celular ¿Por qué?

—... Lo encontramos en su útero.

Adora corrió al basurero más cercano comenzando a vomitar mientras lloraba aterrada.


	7. Capítulo VII

—Ella estará bien —Susurraba Glimmer acariciando el hombro de Adora quien no paraba de llorar.

—Les pedí que me dijeran todo lo que le habían hecho —Tenía su mirada fija en Catra—, no puedo con esto.

—Adora... Sé que no es el momento pero —Titubeaba Glimmer— ¿Entiendes lo que significa quedarte?

Adora la miró con sorpresa, no lo había pensado ¿Qué haría al despertar?

—Adora, Catra va a necesitar a alguien a su lado todo el tiempo, si decides ser tú esto te va a tomar la vida completa porque te conozco y sé que si la acompañas una vez lo harás hasta que ella no te necesite —Susurró Glimmer preocupada.

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? No estoy para tantos rodeos.

—Estoy tratando de decir que este es tu momento para irte si no puedes con esa responsabilidad, sea la decisión que sea nosotros te acompañaremos y apoyaremos.

Adora miró a Glimmer luego a Catra sin saber que hacer pero al tomar un suspiro cerró sus ojos y los llenó de decisión.

—Me quedaré con ella —Glimmer besó la mejilla de Adora con una sonrisa.

—Esa es mi chica y... ¿Qué pasará con la amiga de Catra?

—Perfuma dice que se encargará de ella, el derrame la dejó sin poder hablar ni tragar su saliva así que...

Adora se puso de pie con rapidez al ver movimiento en la cama de Catra, rápidamente entró junto con Glimmer.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, mientras despertaba ella comenzó a temblar y sus ojos fueron cerrados con fuerza.

—Scorpia- —Dijo entre quejidos mientras salían sus lágrimas.

—Scorpia está bien —Susurró Adora con tranquilidad.

Catra abrió sus ojos sorprendida y la miró con una expresión de dolor, la mano aferrada a la sábana buscó la suya, Adora con cuidado acercó su mano y la morena la tomó con fuerza.

—Estoy viva —Susurró Catra llorando mientras se retorcía de dolor— ¿Dónde está Scorpia? Quiero verla —Al tratar de sentarse acelerada soltó un grito mientras abría sus ojos con dolor.

—Necesitas calmarte —Dijo Adora sin saber qué hacer.

—Adora sólo recuestala —Susurró Glimmer preocupada, Adora negó con seriedad.

—Catra, escúchame —Pidió Adora, Catra la miró mientras mordía su labio con fuerza tratando de levantarse—, Scorpia está bien, está en la otra habitación pero no puede venir a verte porque está durmiendo, ella está bien pero necesito que te acuestes porque si te mueves se te abrirán los puntos.

Catra entre quejidos lo hizo al entender lo que pasaba, aún se quejaba con dolor mientras la mano de Adora estaba roja ante el fuerte e incesante agarre de la morena.

—Todo va a estar bien —Susurró Adora con una voz temblorosa, Catra la miró temblorosa y asintió.

—¿Qué le pasó a Scorpia? —Insistía en saber.

—A ella no la violaron, pudo huir —Susurraba Adora más calmada.

—No estaría aquí si hubiera huido, ¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó con su garganta seca y rasposa.

—La paciente Catra ha despertado, que maravilla —Dijo la enfermera que Adora había empujado antes con una real sonrisa—, necesito hacer un chequeo médico general, tienen que salir.

—No, no dejes que me toque —Rogaba Catra aterrada.

—Por favor retroceda —Dijo Glimmer llevándose a la enfermera.

—Catra, necesitan revisarte para ver si todo está bien —Susurraba Adora dejando caer su cabello suelto.

—No quiero, estoy bien quiero irme a casa —Decía rápidamente.

—Te encontraron en un depósito con cuatro mil dólares en tu útero —Recordaba Adora con lágrimas—, no estás bien.

Catra miró a Adora con dolor bajando su mirada a la mano que tomaba, tragó saliva e hizo un gesto de dolor mientras salía una queja de ella.

—Bien... Pero hazlo tú —Susurró.

Adora notó algo extraño en Catra, no había tristeza en ella, no había auto compasión, sólo estaba enojada.

—Catra... ¿Podemos hablar antes de que te seden? —Preguntó Adora.

—Hordak me matará por llegar tarde cada que hay un cliente así se hace una reunión- —Adora comenzó a llorar a llanto puro.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo, Catra?! —Exclamó.

—¿Conmigo? —Preguntó sin entender.

—¡Pudiste haber muerto allí afuera! —Lloraba Adora aferrándose al agarre que se soltaba de Catra— ¡¿Por qué parece que no te importa?!

—¡Porque así es mi trabajo Adora! —Gritó para luego comenzar a toser con dolor— No tengo tiempo para andar lamentándome por cada cosa mala que me pasa.

—Que sea tu trabajo no significa que no puedes sufrir con lo que te pasa —Susurró Adora besando la mano de Catra quién tembló— tu cuerpo y tu mente están conscientes de lo que te pasó ¿Por qué decides ignorarlo?

Catra la miró para luego correr su cara soltando un horrible llanto, Adora relajada comenzó a dejar caer lágrimas silenciosas mientras se aferraba a la mano fría de la chica.

—Tengo mucho miedo —Susurraba entre llantos.

—Voy a estar aquí para ti todo el tiempo que me necesites —Susurró Adora con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—... Trae a la doctora —Adora sonrió alegre y le dio la señal para que entrara.

—Bien señorita Catra —Dijo la enfermera poniéndose los guantes.

—No se me acerque, Adora lo hará —Susurró Catra soltando la mano de la rubia quien rió nerviosa pidiéndole los guantes.

La enfermera suspiró llevándose a Adora, le pidió que se tomara el cabello, que lavara su cara y manos de forma correcta y luego le puso los guantes.

Al llegar Catra le sonrió con dolor, se retorció aferrándose a la sábana.

—Más les vale que me droguen bien luego de esto o los demandaré por torturar a una paciente —Dijo entre dientes quejándose con dolor.

Adora sabía lo que estaba pasando, tanto comentario le hacía olvidar, distraerse del recuerdo, Catra estaba evitándolo por completo, se acercó a ella y la miró seria.

—Cada cosa que haré te avisaré —Catra soltó una risita débil.

—Eso sonaría muy erótico si no fuera por la situación en la que estamos —Adora le sonrió—, entiendo.

Mientras la doctora le guiaba con sumo cuidado Adora tragó saliva lista para tocar a Catra.

—Voy a tocar costado derecho, dos espacio debajo de la costilla.

—Entiendo —Susurró Catra.

Con lentitud y cuidado puso un dedo sobre ella y Catra la alejó aterrada, gritó de dolor al moverse mientras el medidor de sus latidos se mostraba en rojo al presentar una taquicardia.

—¡No me vuelvas a tocar! —Gritaba Catra entre lágrimas para luego de ella salir un profundo llanto.

Adora se alejó alzando sus manos temblorosas, la enfermera empujó a Adora y subió la cantidad de morfina, poco a poco Catra cayó sedada.


	8. Capítulo VIII

—Déjame decirte que gritarle a una paciente no es una buena forma de terapia —Dijo Glimmer bromeando, Adora salió de la habitación saliendo del pabellón encontrando al FBI.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Deberían estar buscando al maldito que le hizo esto a Catra! —Exclamó enojada.

—Tenemos que hablar con ella para saber que buscar.

—¡Hordak! —Gritó— ¡Búsquenlo!

—Te dijo eso ahora ¿No? —Preguntó uno de los agentes interesados— ¿Te dijo algo más?

—Hordak hace reuniones cuando pasan este tipo de cosas —Narraba Adora lo que Catra le dijo mientras ponía la mano en su frente tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Bien hecho, tenemos a investigadores afuera así que no te preocupes, pronto todo esto va a caer en pedazos.

Adora asintió con un nudo en la garganta y volvió.

Pasaron días completos en los que se quedaba allí, Catra estaba la mayoría del tiempo semi consciente ya que el dolor no le dejaba existir sin morfina, Adora cada que Catra se quedaba dormida iba a su casa se bañaba, vestía comía un poco dormía y volvía en horas.

—Y Bow empezó a jugar con un arco, yo me puse una peluca amarilla y empecé a correr por la habitación con las latas como tacones, entonces Bow tira la flecha y lo único que sentí fue como sonó, miré hacia arriba mío y vi la peluca colgando en la flecha que había perforado la pared —Dijo Adora entre risas mientras acariciaba la mano de Catra.

—Eres tan idiota —Dijo entre leves risas—, eso fue peligroso.

—Lo sé —Susurró para luego tomar la mano de Catra con ambas suyas y depositando un beso en sus dedos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero preguntarte algo-

—Acepto casarme contigo —Bromeó entre risas.

—Algo así —Susurró—, falta poco para que nos saquen de aquí y la verdad no quiero que estés sola en un lugar que no conozco así que pensaba si... Si querías mudarte conmigo.

Adora bajó la mirada avergonzada, Catra sonrió conmovida mientras sentía los labios de Adora presionado en sus dedos.

—Adora —Llamó, la rubia la miró aún algo avergonzada—, creo que quiero uno de esos que siempre le das a mis manos.

Adora miró aquello con sorpresa, bajó su mirada a sus manos y luego a sus labios con preocupación.

—Pero-

—Lo sé y lo entiendo... Solo quiero intentarlo —Dijo algo avergonzada.

—Lo haré —Susurró poniéndose de pie.

Lentamente y con cuidado se acercó a Catra quién estiró su mano poniéndola en el mentón de Adora, ambas juntaron sus labios hasta que Catra la alejó temblando.

—No fue buena idea —Susurró.

Catra le sonrió levemente mientras escabullía su temblorosa mano en las manos de Adora.

—Me conformo con recibirlos en mi mano —Susurró riendo.

—Y yo me conformo haciéndolo —Adora le sonrió.

—Vamos a vivir juntas entonces —Susurró avergonzada, Adora la miró con sus ojos brillantes.

—Genial.

—¡Woah siento interrumpir! —Exclamó alguien de baja estatura pero de muy largo cabello corriendo hacia Catra.

—Espera —Tartamudeo Adora deteniendo su caminar— no la toques.

—No soy de abrazar mucho tampoco, vine lo antes que pude —Dijo preocupada.

—Entrapta —Saludó Catra— ¿Cómo te fue?

—¿Por qué me hablas tan casual? Oí qué te encontraron moribunda.

—Si, pero bueno, órdenes de Hordak.

—Lamento eso, eres como un gato negro de la mala suerte pero te das la mala suerte —Dijo sentándose casual—, algún día aprenderá.

—Adora te presento a Entrapta, es una científica loca, es la novia de Hordak —Presentaba con normalidad.

Adora palideció sin poder decir nada y sólo agachó su cabeza.

—No te culpo, a veces no elegimos el monstruo con el que estamos —Atacó levemente.

—No es un monstruo —Dijo con normalidad—, está perdido como la mayoría de nosotros-- ¿Y Scorpia?

—Se llevó la peor parte —Catra mordió su labio con remordimiento—, a mí no me drogaron pero a ella sí, la inyectaron y ahora... ¡Maldita sea!

Adora solo se quedó en silencio, todo era tenso a su alrededor y era obvio, Scorpia estaba mejorando con creces pero le detectaron VIH en su cuerpo.

—No puede caminar bien, no puede hablar ni tragar su propia saliva —Informaba Adora a la chica.

—Oh, puedo ayudar con eso, bye bye Catra —Salía corriendo.

—Ella...

—Si —Suspiró—, tiene autismo.

—Catra, creo que voy a dejar de venir durante por lo menos unos días —La morena se tensó.

—¿Por qué? Tan de repente —Preguntó confundida.

—Porque tengo que arreglar la casa para que llegues, comprar otra cama más grande y cómoda para que duermas bonito y no toda incómoda como aquí —Avisaba soltando su mano con cuidado.

Catra tomó la mano de Adora con fuerza mientras temblaba, la rubia le miró confundida.

—No te vayas, quédate —Pidió.

—Cuando vivamos juntas vas a extrañar ese momento de tranquilidad que te iba a dar —Dijo Adora sentándose nuevamente.

—Ese es un problema para la futura Catra y Adora —Dijo despreocupada.

—Habrá que hacer llamadas entonces —Por afuera pasó una agotada y dormilada chica—, Perfuma.

—Chicas están despiertas —Dijo acercándose somnolienta—, es muy tarde.

—Te ves cansada ¿Pasó algo?

—No, para nada —Dijo con tranquilidad—, Scorpia estar muy animada y no puede dormir, ¿A que había salido?

—Espera ¿Despertó? —Preguntó Catra alegre.

—Ah cierto, iba a decirle a la enfermera que había despertado —Recordaba poniéndose de pie.

—Adora llévame —Pidió emocionada.

—No puedo, es peligroso para ambas —Susurró con tranquilidad.

—Bueno tortolitas, iré a avisarle a la enfermera —Salió de la habitación.

Catra lentamente cerró sus ojos mientras se acomodaba en esa dura camilla mientras Adora colocaba una música de fondo en su celular para que se ocultara el sonido de todas las sondas de su cuerpo y las máquinas.

Adora a penas Catra se quedó dormida salió con cuidado dejando la música puesta, al salir vio a los guardias a uno de los agentes que seguían velando por ella y Scorpia, los saludó cordialmente siguiendo su camino.

Al llegar a casa se acostó en su cama prendiendo su laptop y acostada boca abajo comenzó a mandar mensajes a todos sus amigos pidiendo ayuda en su casa, aunque algunos dormían los despiertos le dijeron que por supuesto iban a ayudar, ya más completamente relajada se rindió en su suave cama durmiendo con rapidez.


	9. Capítulo IX

Catra asustada despertó jadeante, un sudor frío recorrió su sien, temblando miró a su oscuro alrededor buscando a Adora pero nuevamente no estaba, habían veces en las que si estaba y ella se aferraba a lo único que podía tocar de la morena, sintió un abrazador frío en su cuerpo y miró hacia la música, con cuidado e incomodidad lo alcanzó, revisó los últimos mensajes que había enviado Adora.

Rió levemente al ver cómo los amigos recibían la noticia de que vivirían juntas y los memes que enviaban, Adora realmente se estaba esforzando mucho por ella, Catra estaba agradecida pero frustrada, no quería seguir estando así pero aún estaba aterrorizada, le hubiera gustado que el beso en los labios de Adora lo hubiera disfrutado pero sólo le dio asco, no por Adora, el toque de sus labios, cada roce le trae recuerdos que quiere olvidar, recuerdos que prefiere evitar a toda costa pero que a veces no puede controlarlo.

Aún se sentía atrapada allí al estar en medio de la oscuridad, ver a Scorpia llorando pidiendo perdón, su expresión de terror ante cada cosa que hacían, las gotas de sangre que caían, cada sonido, cada goteo, cada asqueroso jadeo lo sentía aún en su piel, sabía que no podía volver a ese lugar pero no tenía lugar donde ir, no sabía que hacer con su vida pero ahí había alguien dándole todo lo que necesitaba mientras depositaba un beso en sus dedos, ¿Era lástima? ¿Culpa? No lo sabía y tenía miedo de aferrarse al roce de sus manos y labios, no quería pasar por ello a pesar de que nunca lo había sentido antes.

Había un vínculo, algo que no podía negar entre ella y Adora, trataba de darle explicación desde el primer día pero no podía y ahora era mucho peor, tanta calidez, tanto cariño, se estaba dejando llevar por el río, sin Adora en su camino ahora seguiría trabajando para pagar el tratamiento de Scorpia.

Con su cabeza llena de pensamientos no podía dormir, en su mano tenía el celular de Adora con la música andando, se aferró a eso y cerró sus ojos.

A las horas sintió unos pasos, cuando se detuvieron Catra abrió sus ojos mirando a la rubia con su cabello húmedo.

—Lo siento ¿Te desperté?

—No, desperté en la madrugada —Susurró Catra.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Solo quiero irme de aquí —Catra soltó el reemplazo de la mano de Adora y buscó.

La rubia sonrió tomando su mano y besándola para luego envolverla entre sus manos, Catra quitó su temblorosa mano.

—Catra... ¿Empeoró? —Preguntó Adora preocupada.

—No- —Catra se quejó corriendo la mirada— ¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—No quiero estar cerca de ti si me tienes lástima, no quiero que me toques si sientes culpa de lo que me pasó —Catra cerró su puño con fuerza.

Adora dolida puso su mano sobre el puño de Catra quién la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces?

—No es... No es pena ni culpa lo que siento al verte —Susurró—, no sé que es y me parece loco todo esto, es como si... Te necesitara y no hablo sexualmente por supuesto —Decía avergonzada—, no quiero alejarme de ti.

Catra la miró sonrojada en unos segundos hizo una expresión de tristeza mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, Adora le miró con preocupación alejando su mano.

—Quiero besarte —Dijo con una voz temblorosa—, pero ni siquiera puedo tocarme a mi misma —Su voz se quebró en el instante.

Adora palideció dándose cuenta que el único roce en su piel era de ella tomando sus manos.

—Quiero sanarme y salir de este lugar, llegar a tu casa, cuidar de Scorpia a quien le debo mi vida y huir de todo, no mas prostitución, tener un trabajo donde se me respete, donde yo me respete, quiero empezar de cero —Casi rogaba por otra oportunidad.

Adora comenzó a llorar mientras veía cómo Catra ni siquiera podía limpiar sus propias lágrimas.

—Te voy a acompañar Catra —Prometía Adora—, hasta que tus manos no tiemblen al tocar tu cuerpo, hasta que ya no sientas asco por mis roces, te voy a acompañar y no te dejaré sola.

—¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó Catra temblorosa con miedo a aferrarse a una promesa salida de la emoción de una chica.

—Lo prometo.

Catra le sonrió débil mientras aún corrían sus lágrimas, Adora con miedo acercó su mano a la de Catra quién la tomó y entrelazó con la rubia, está sonrió quedándose en silencio mientras la morena se quedaba dormida.

—Adora —Llamó un agente del FBI llamándola desde afuera.

—Agente —Saludó— ¿Pasa algo?

—Si, buenas noticias —La sonrisa de Adora se deshizo.

—¿De qué tipo?

—Lo encontramos, al tipo que le hizo eso a Catra —Adora soltó el agarre de la mano de Catra levantándose.

—¿Qué harán con él?

—Tenemos otros testimonios contra él, pruebas y muchas cámaras de seguridad, incluso pruebas de cuando le pagaba a los policías, el buro pedirá cadena perpetua.

Adora sonrió alegre soltando un suspiro, todo con rapidez iba yendo a mejor, aún faltaban cosas para alcanzar lo mejor pero un comienzo siempre le agradecía a todo lo bueno que pasara ya sea lo más mínimo.

Pasaron semanas para que Catra pudiera salir, Adora estaba nerviosa sobre la cantidad de dinero que tendría que pagar por el hospital sin embargo al momento de pedir el costo le dijeron que habían pagado todo.

—No puedo creer que finalmente me sacaran estas ruidosas máquinas de encima —Dijo Catra aliviada mientras veía como sacaban todo de su cuerpo en la lejanía.

—Solo es temporal, por lo menos podrás ver Netflix ahora —Rió Adora mirando aquello.

Catra estaba asustada mientras miraba como la enfermera acercaba sus manos a ella pero no la tocaba, su ambiente le hacía no tener miedo pero lo tenía de todas formas.

—¿Cómo está la gata liberada? —Preguntó Glimmer acercándose a Adora casi burlándose.

—Tan solo a penas me suelte verás porqué me dicen gata salvaje —Dijo Catra.

—Oops, pero ni siquiera puedes caminar sin estar drogada —Seguía burlándose.

—Que zorra eres —Dijo Catra riendo—, me caes bien.

—Lo sé, muac —Tiró un beso.

—Que asco quédatelo.

—Yo también te amo —Dijo amorosa, Adora rió levemente al ver la pequeña discusión— Te dejamos la casa como nueva Adora.

—Gracias Glimmer, estoy tan emocionada de que por fin Catra va a casa —Chilló Adora mientras recibía un beso de Glimmer en su mejilla.

—Eh, tu, chinga tu madre —Dijo Catra al ver eso, Glimmer Rió.

—Estamos casi listos, unas cuantas cosas más y estamos —Dijo la enfermera.

Adora se acercó a Catra tomando su mano y besándola, está se sonrojó y la empujó avergonzada.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso en público.

—¿Entonces puedo en privado? —Preguntó coqueta.

—Eres tan idiota —Susurró Catra sonrojada mientras se sentaba entre quejas.

—Con cuidado y lentitud —Dijo Adora preocupada ya que en caso de que se cayera o necesitara ayuda nadie podría tocarla.

—Silla de ruedas, cierto —Recordaba Glimmer corriendo rápidamente.

—No prometo nada al llegar a casa si te soy sincera, los dejé a cargo por lo que: o puede estar hermosa o todo hecho un caos.

—¡Llegué! —Exclamó Glimmer chocando las piernas de Adora quien se quejó con lágrimas— carruaje para la princesa.

Catra con cuidado y temerosa puso su mano en la silla de ruedas bajando con cuidado hasta quedar sentada, sintió un agudo dolor y comenzó a temblar al igual que su respiración, Adora miró aquello con dolor pero nadie dijo nada, con ayuda de sus manos se acomodó hasta que ya era el mínimo dolor.

—Vamos a casa —Dijo Adora emocionada tomando la silla de ruedas.


	10. Chapter 10

—Y ya llegamos —Susurró Adora con miedo frente a la puerta.

—No confías mucho en tus amigos huh —Se burló Catra.

—Confío en ellos pero al momento de organizar... —Dudó Adora para luego tomar un suspiro y abrir la puerta con cuidado.

—¡Bienvenidas! —Exclamó el grupo asustando a ambas chicas.

—Se me va a bajar el azúcar si me vuelven a hacer eso —Dijo Catra como respuesta reflejo, Adora soltó carcajadas al igual que el grupo.

—Pasen, pasen —Dijo Perfuma con rapidez.

Ambas al hacerlo vieron la casa con sorpresa, era completamente distinta a la de antes, habían habitaciones abajo a parte del baño, la cocina y comedor eran más amplia y todo estaba bien adornado e iluminado.

—Woah, que lindo —Chilló Adora tomando la silla de ruedas y llevando con rapidez a Catra al baño.

—Aquí si podemos bañarnos juntas —Susurró coqueta Catra, Adora se sonrojó, sin poder empujarla ni tocar su cuerpo empujó levemente la silla.

Al salir fueron a la primera habitación, Catra fue la primera en quejarse.

—Maldita sea, pensé que me había librado de ustedes —Gruñó mirando a las máquinas.

—Eso es imposible —Dijo Adora sonriendo—, pero mira, te quitaron una.

—Si, Adora, la de los latidos —Gruñó de nuevo.

—Me tengo que ir —Avisaba Perfuma besando la mejilla de Adora y despidiéndose de Catra desde la lejanía—, me llevaré a Scorpia a mi casa.

—¿Cómo está ella? —Preguntó rápidamente Catra, sus ojos temblaban.

—Está bien, ella es bastante fuerte —Catra apenada bajó su mirada.

—Si... Lo es —Susurró.

Perfuma se despidió de todos saliendo de la casa rápidamente, al entrar a la otra Adora sonrió, era bastante simple y le relaja mucho.

—Acercame a la cama —Pidió Catra.

Adora obedeció y al estar al lado de ella Catra la palpó con la única mano disponible y miró extrañada.

—¿Tan dura?

—Si, a Adora le gustan las cosas duras y se siente muy cómoda entre músculos —Hizo enfoque en “muy” Glimmer definitivamente estaba molestando a Catra.

—Jaja, no es tan así —Decía nerviosa evitando la mirada de Catra.

—Tuve que haber mandado a Scorpia entonces ese día —Dijo despectiva, Adora se agachó frente a ella mirándola— ¿Qué? —Tartamudeo.

—¿Estás enojada? —Preguntó apenada.

—Claro que no tonta —Dijo avergonzada, lentamente estiró su mano.

Adora miró eso con sorpresa para luego sonreír, lentamente la tomó acercándola a su cara y depositando un suave beso en ella.

—Acabamos de presenciar un beso moderno anti traumas —Glimmer se acercó como si estuviera grabando un documental—, podemos ver como la gata salvaje montes sufrió un accidente y su pareja para ganarse su amor, un león, trata de sanarla —Adora tapó su cara avergonzada—, Camarografo, sígueme, por aquí.

Bow se acercó con su celular grabando siguiendo los pasos de Glimmer.

—¡Los odio! —Exclamó Catra avergonzada sin poder taparse la cara— Adora...

—De inmediato señorita —Susurró poniéndose de pie.

Adora tomó la silla de ruedas y salió con rapidez de la habitación con Catra sonriendo soltando leves risitas.

—¿Desde cuando se hicieron tan cercanas?

—Desde que la vi revisando tus mensajes —Respondió Glimmer, Catra se sonrojó.

—¿En qué habíamos quedado? —Preguntó entre dientes.

—Jaja, cierto, olvida todo lo que escuchaste Adora —Susurró hipnótica.

—Tu... ¿Revisabas mis mensajes? —Preguntó mirándola.

—No lo hagas sonar tan mal.

—Digo, lo es porque: toxicidad pero quiero saber ¿Por qué?

—No es- mira- —Trataba de explicar—, habían veces donde me despertaba y no estabas entonces tomaba tu celular y me ponía a revisar tus redes sociales para entretenerme, muchas veces te veía hablar con tu grupo de amigos hasta dormir —Narraba avergonzada, Adora sonrió.

—Está bien Catra —Adora sonrió cálidamente—, bueno amigos, me encantaría que se quedaran más pero con Catra tenemos que hacer algo.

—Acaban de salir del hospital y ya harán en cuchi cuchi —Se reía Frosta.

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Catra quería tapar su cara pero no podía.

—Solo tengo que bañarla —Corrigió aclarando su garganta.

—Yo me quedo, vas a necesitar ayuda —Dijo Glimmer.

—Gracias pero no, quiero pasar tiempo con ella, fuera, fuera —Espantaba Adora sacando a sus amigos quienes solo se despidieron de Catra rápidamente.

—¿Era necesario sacarlos a la fuerza? —Preguntó alzando su ceja.

—No quiero que te vean desnuda, ni siquiera yo lo he hecho ahora así que-

—Está bien pero no tengo ni idea de como quitarme esta ropa, maldito brazo —Se quejó mirando su enyesado brazo.

—¿Te duele?

—Si, a veces es un cosquilleo pero duele.

—Bien... Empecemos abajo primero —Dijo sentándose en el suelo frente a Catra.

—Directo al postre eh —Adora se avergonzó mientras sacaba los zapatos de Catra con mucho cuidado—, quizás si voy por unas pinzas-

—Adora, solo sacalos y ya —Susurró apenada—, no voy a poder superar esto si no me atrevo a enfrentar mi miedo.

—Prefiero quitarte el miedo a besos la verdad —Comentó mientras miraba como sacar las calcetas.

—Eres tan idiota —Rió suavemente.

—Me lo dices a menudo —Susurró con una sonrisa.

Con cuidado usó la yema de sus dedos para tomar la calceta y tirarla hacia abajo, Catra tembló al sentir por corto tiempo el roce.

Una vez acabó con los pies miró a Catra.

—Te quitaré los pantalones ¿Si? —Avisó—, necesito que te levantes un poco.

—De acuerdo —Dijo Catra alzándose costosa con ayuda de una de sus manos.

Adora tomó la decisión con rapidez, insertó dos de sus dedos a ambos lados de sus caderas, estos se metieron a través de sus pantalones y ropa interior para luego bajarlos con sumo cuidado.

Podía sentir su temblor, podía verlo, podía sentir su leve llanto, podía ver sus lágrimas cayendo, una vez los bajó por completo quitándolos suspiró aliviada.

—Adora tengo miedo —Su voz tembló y era casi inaudible.

—Lo sé... Lo sé —Ambas juntaron sus manos esperando a que la morena pudiera tranquilizarse.

Luego de unos minutos Catra soltó un suspiro y miró a Adora con decisión, está asintió lentamente.

Adora tomó la playera tomándola con rapidez evitando el contacto con la piel, con cuidado Catra sacó su brazo bueno y su cabeza, la rubia con dificultad sacó el brazo enyesado.

—Voy a poner la tina, espérame.

La morena desnuda la vio irse con rapidez hacia el baño, sintió el agua correr y la vio irse a la cocina con rapidez trayendo algo.

—¿Para qué?

—Déjame envolver tu yeso, así no se moja ni nada —Catra sonrió y asintió.

Al hacerlo Adora la llevo al baño, con mucho dolor y cuidado Catra se levantó temblorosa, la rubia hizo una expresión de dolor, comenzó a temblar tapando su boca, la morena la miró de reojo haciendo un puchero intentando no llorar.

—Está bien, estoy bien —Adora se paralizó al escuchar la voz de Catra y solo asintió sin poder mirarla—, Adora.

—No, basta-

—Mírame —Adora corrió la mirada— ¡Adora!

—No puedo hacerlo —Tembló.

Catra con dolor se acercó a la rubia caminando quien se alejaba de ella haciendo un quite tapando su cara con su brazo.

—¡Adora! —Exclamó tomando el brazo de Adora y tirandolo para luego soltarlo con rapidez— no es tu culpa.

—Tuve que haberte detenido —Catra sonrió levemente.

—Si lo hubieras hecho Scorpia estaría muerta, sé que no terminó bien pero ambas estamos vivas —Susurró—, prefiero estar molida por dentro y por fuera que vivir sana con la muerte de mi única mejor amiga sobre mis hombros.

—Catra... Bésame —Pidió Adora aún con un puchero, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—No eres muy buena tratando el trauma de otras personas huh —Se burló Catra acercándose.

—Lo siento... —Susurró Adora alejándose para luego sonreírle— vamos a bañarte.

Catra la detuvo tomando su mano, la más alta le miró con sorpresa mientras la veía acercarse a ella, a su cara, a sus labios.

—Deten- —Adora recibió un suave beso en sus labios, Catra de inmediato tembló pero no sé alejó.

Adora algo tensa correspondió al beso de la morena quien se aferraba a la mano de la rubia con fuerza, al alejarse se miraron con sorpresa.

—Me parece bien... Ya sabes, quitarme el trauma con besos-

Adora la besó nuevamente, el temblor de Catra cesó, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa mientras relajaba su agarre.

La morena miró a Adora con alegría en sus ojos los cuales brillaban por las lágrimas.

—Eso es un avance —Rió Catra débilmente mientras se metía a la tina entre quejas.

Adora no dijo absolutamente nada, Catra tembló al verla tan... Abatida.


	11. Chapter 11

—No tienes que estar aquí si no quieres —Susurró Catra ya acostada con todas las maquinas conectadas a ella.

Adora no dijo nada, Catra tembló mientras la veía aferrarse a su mano.

—Adora... Estoy bien, no voy a desaparecer-

—¿Si viste tu cuerpo? —Preguntó temblorosa.

—Lo vi-

—¿Por qué estás tan... Reacia a tu situación? —Preguntó.

—Porque... —Dudó.

—Lo siento Catra —Susurró—, soy una completa idiota.

—Si lo eres —Rió ya más tranquila.

—Me iré a mi habitación, gritame si necesitas algo —Soltó la mano de Catra quien miró eso en silencio— ¿Catra?

—Oh, si, lo siento estoy algo adormilada —Susurró—, te llamaré si necesito algo.

—Bien.

Ambas se miraron una última vez y Adora salió de la habitación temblando.

Al entrar a su habitación se tiró sobre su cama sin poder dormir de la preocupación, podía escuchar lo que Catra veía en la televisión, tomó su celular y vio cómo hablaban preguntando cómo había ido todo.

“¿Cómo está Catra?”

“Ella está bien... Ha mejorado”

“Adora tu sabes que eso no es verdad”

“¿Le preguntaste del psiquiatra de nuevo?”

“No”

“No quiero cargarla con más problemas.”

“Ella necesita atención psicológica, ella tiene un trauma Adora”

“Lo sé y si sigo así yo también”

Adora envió el mensaje para luego escuchar un leve llanto entre el ruido de la televisión.

—No la toques... —Murmuraba entre llanto—, Scorpia... No- —Catra comenzó a murmurar de forma violenta— no le hagas nada, te lo ruego —Adora comenzó a llorar—, escucha maldito... Lo diré una sola vez —Susurró Catra algo inaudible, Adora se puso de pie pegando su cabeza en el muro—, puedes matarme si no le haces nada a Scorpia.

Adora salió de la habitación con rapidez entrando con cuidado a la de Catra, estaba inquieta, murmuraba temblando, hablaba entre sueños, repetía el día.

—Catra —Llamó acercándose.

La morena despertó exaltada alejándose de Adora, esta alzó sus manos con cuidado.

—Adora ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó sentándose con cuidado.

—¿Quieres que me quede aquí? —Preguntó la rubia.

Catra asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Adora se acercaba y besaba su mano.

—Traeré una manta.

Adora salió de la habitación y fue a la suya tirando de la manta que estaba en su cama, vio su celular con un mensaje de Perfuma, se sentó en su cama a leer lo que decía.

“Si estás despierta mi teoría es cierta”

“¿Qué teoría?”

“Qué Catra y Scorpia tienen el horario nocturno, está despierta y es de noche, no deja de balbucear y no entiendo”

“Relájate Perfuma, ahora que lo pienso podríamos hacer algo”

Adora se quedó tecleando un rato hasta que hizo lo que quería, emocionada salió con celular en mano y la manta arrastrando entrando a la habitación de Catra quién cerró sus ojos al la rubia encender la luz.

—¿Qué pasa?

Adora chilló sentándose a su lado, Catra le hizo un espacio sin entender la emoción de la rubia quien le mostró el celular.

—Ya casi, ya casi —Era la voz de Perfuma saliendo del celular.

—¿Perfuma?

—Y tadan —Dijo poniendo el celular frente a Scorpia.

Catra tembló al verla, Scorpia la miró tratando de sentarse más de lo que estaba.

—¡Scorpia! —Exclamó acercándose a la pantalla.

—¡Catra! —Gritó emocionada Scorpia quién lloraba mientras Perfuma trataba de mantenerla recostada.

—Mírate, estás bien —Susurró llena de cariño en su mirar, Adora se sorprendió.

—U iual esas ien —Dijo con dificultad.

—Por supuesto que si —Respondió con normalidad— ¿Creyeron qué pueden con la reina de la ciudad? Pues no.

—Esa es i Catra —Miró con amor a Catra a través de la pantalla— uiero ere —Trató de pronunciar bien.

—No podemos, tienes que estar en cama y yo aún no puedo caminar bien —Susurraba con tranquilidad.

—... Catra... Enuo sia —Dijo temblando.

—Lo sé... Me dijeron, no te preocupes vas a estar bien, mantente positiva, tu esperanza es lo que me eleva —Susurró recordando el trauma, comenzó a temblar.

—E uiero Catra —Lloraba Scorpia.

—Y yo a ti, músculos —Sonrió Catra, una sonrisa temblorosa.

Ellas se quedaron hablando mucho tiempo, Adora tragó saliva al ver cómo Catra no descansaba de esa mirada de cariño que le dedicaba a Scorpia, fue como si estuvieran apartada de todo.

Lentamente Scorpia cerró sus ojos, se durmió, Catra le agradeció a ambas quedándose dormida otra vez, Adora salió con su celular en mano, Perfuma y ella tenían una expresión de confusión.

—Está conversación me dejó más dudas que respuestas... No me dijiste que eran pareja —Susurró Perfuma.

—... No sabía que lo eran.

—Oh no Adora ¿Estás bien?

—¿Si? ¿Por? —Preguntó confundida.

—Uhm... Porque pensé que tu y ella... No importa, tengo sueño así que buenas noches —Cortó la llamada con rapidez.

Adora alzó su ceja para luego volver a ver a la morena quien dormía tranquila, la rubia suspiró.

—Supongo que ya no me necesitas aquí —Susurró tomando su manta volviendo a su pieza.

Era ya la mañana, el sol entraba por la ventana, Adora salió de su habitación estirando sus brazos con una sonrisa, lentamente abrió la puerta viendo a Catra dormir más relajada que antes, cerró la puerta yendo a la cocina, solo tomó un jugo y un trozo de pan, no quería cocinar y traer un olor de algo que Catra no podía comer.

Se escucharon pasos torpez, Adora miró y vio a Catra temblando intentando caminar, se había desconectado todas las máquinas.

—¡¿Catra?! —Adora se acercó asustada sin poder tomarla.

—Tengo hambre —Se quejó adormilada.

—No puedes comer aún, tu intestino está dañado, lo sabes —Recordaba Adora, Catra tomó la ropa de su cuello tirándole hacia ella.

—Comida, ahora —Catra besó la nariz de Adora y luego la empujó.

—Está bien —Dijo con sorpresa algo sonrojada.

—Ugh, odio esto —Se quejó Catra intentando caminar.

—Para algo es la silla de ruedas Catra —Dijo Adora nerviosa.

—No soy una invalida, puedo caminar —Gruñó.

—¿Acaso te desperté? —Preguntó.

—No, sólo estoy harta de estar en cama —Catra trató de enderezar su postura y se quejó de dolor.

—Pareces abuela —Rió Adora.

—Te odio.

—Yo también te quiero —Susurró dándole la espalda—, te daré una sopa.

—No, que asco, quiero carne.

—JAJA, no.

—Adora~ quiero carne —Gimió Catra, la rubia se estremeció volteando sonrojada.

—Catra no.

—Catra si.


	12. Chapter 12

—Uhm, ¿Catra? Quizás... Quizás deberías comer más lento —Tembló Adora preocupada.

—Estoy tomando sopa —Dijo con obviedad—, sopa de pollo con pollo —Susurró emocionada—, es pollo, déjame disfrutar.

—¿Y si te hace mal? Oh no ¿Qué voy a hacer si te hace mal? Si te desmaya no podré tomarte y si te desmayas te caerá comida encima no podría llevarte sucia al hospital porque tu orgullo me mataría cuando despertaras entonces tendría que bañarte nuevamente y como lo haré si-

—Adora, estaré bien, relájate —Reía Catra despreocupada— es sopa.

—Si, sopa de pollo con pollo —Repetía lo que dijo Catra desanimada.

—Te puedo dar la mitad de mi pollo —Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, Adora solo suspiró moviendo su cabello hacia un lado— Tu cabello.

—Ah, lo siento, se ve algo raro suelto ¿No?

—No, te queda muy bien —Dijo tomando una cucharada de sopa.

—Uhm... Me iré a bañar —Dijo caminando al baño.

—¿Saldrás a alguna parte? —Preguntó Catra mirando el caminar de Adora.

—Si, iré a la universidad, se acabó mi pase libre de una semana, por mucho de hecho, tengo que ir hoy.

La ropa de Adora caía al suelo, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta del baño.

—Bien, iré contigo —Dijo con normalidad.

—No, te quedarás aquí —Dijo con seriedad.

—Nop, iré —Dijo decidida.

—No —Salió del baño desnuda—, te permití que comieras otra cosa que no fuera papilla porque sé que estabas pasando hambre y no sé qué tanto daño te hará pero-

La cuchara de Catra se resbaló de su mano mientras la morena miraba el cuerpo de la rubia de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Se cubrió con sus manos.

—Estaba tan caliente antes que nunca me di el tiempo para mirar tu cuerpo, vaya —Adora se escondió en el baño sonrojada cerrando la puerta— bu~ —Abucheo riendo— de acuerdo, me quedaré aquí, pero si me pasa algo y tu no estás no responderé.

—¿Quién dijo que estarías sola? —Catra palideció.

—Oh no.

La ducha comenzó a correr, Catra sólo se quejó mientras tomaba los últimos sorbos de su ya tibia sopa, la puerta a los minutos comenzó a sonar, la ducha fue detenida, con rapidez alguien salía de la ducha.

—¡Adora, tu toalla- —Advirtió Catra demasiado tarde.

—Hola, soy Huntara, fisioterapeuta- bueno, no esperaba esto pero no me quejo.

Aquella mujer sonrió ladeada mientras miraba el mojado cuerpo de Adora de pies a cabeza, la rubia corrió al baño encerrandose, Catra miró avergonzada la situación.

—Imagino que tu debes ser Catra —Dijo la mujer entrando—, no se mucho de ti, dime que tipo de accidente tuviste.

—Un gusto Huntara —Dijo Catra mirándola despectiva, esta lo notó sin decir nada.

—Uhm —Salía Adora tapada esta vez—, lo siento Huntara, no era mi intención.

—No te preocupes —Dijo mirándola fijamente.

—La paciente soy yo, Adora ve a vestirte —Gruñó Catra mirando eso.

—Claro —Dijo algo anonadada.

—Hablaremos cuando Adora se vaya —Dijo con decisión, lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia Huntara con dolor—, Catra.

—Huntara, aunque ya lo sabías.

—Adora, antes de que te vayas conecta las máquinas.

Adora a los minutos salió ya vestida pero con su cabello aún goteando, vio a Catra esperándola.

—Siento la demora ¿Te duele mucho? —Preguntó en susurro.

—No, estoy bien —Adora le siguió a la habitación donde Catra la encerró—, no puedes ser tan descuidada siempre.

—No volverá a pasar —Susurró avergonzada.

—Ven aquí —Adora de acerco dejando que Catra le besara de forma corta y rápida, tembló.

—Deberías dejar de hacerlo, no es necesario pasar por eso —Catra miró a la rubia quien se escabulló saliendo de la habitación.

La morena miró por la puerta como ella iba hacia la fisioterapeuta y hablaba con normalidad, está se acercó a su oído susurrando algo, Adora algo sonrojada sonrió levemente con incomodidad y salió de la casa despidiéndose.

—Bien, ¿Quién la puso más incómoda, tú o yo? —Preguntó Huntara entre risas— ahora Catra, cuéntame tu historia.

—Soy prostituta —Dijo caminando hacia su cama—, era prostituta —Corrigió sentándose con cuidado mientras Huntara entraba—, mi jefe me dio un trabajo del que sabía que no volvería, me violaron, empalaron y aporrearon hasta dejarme a morir en un basurero, esa es mi historia.

—Eso tuvo que ser difícil ¿Cómo estás ahora?

—Como la mierda —respondió sincera—, sobretodo porque Adora pagó por una fisioterapia que no puedo recibir, nadie puede tocarme.

—Me di cuenta —Rió—, de todas formas me pidió que te cuidara hasta que ella llegara así que tienes mucho tiempo conmigo morena.

Catra se quejó mientras se acomodaba en la cama con un sentimiento de molestia en su estómago, acurrucándose entre las mantas vio como Huntara cerraba la puerta.

La morena recibió una llamada, al mirar vio como Adora había dejado su celular, se quejó y contestó.

—Dejó su celular aquí brillitos.

—Hola Catra... Lo siento por irme así —Sonó desde el otro lado del celular, Catra sonrió.

—No te preocupes, un beso es bastante privado como para dárselo a una prostituta malherida —Catra al decirlo sintió un dolor proveniente de su emoción.

—Quiero hablar esto contigo... Frente a frente, no quiero tener esta conversación con todos mirándome —Susurró.

—Por supuesto... ¿A qué hora llegas?

—Dos horas más, necesito hacer un par de cosas y volveré —Susurró.

—Te espero Adora... —Catra comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, los sentía pesados.

—... Si.

Adora cortó la llamada y le entregó el celular a Glimmer, soltó un suspiro.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Quiero volver a casa ya —Susurró.

—Acabas de llegar, solo ve a pedir lo que necesita, quédate una clase y vuelve —Rió Glimmer al ver la mueca que hizo Adora quien con espalda encorvada caminaba desanimada.

Catra quedó profundamente dormida, cuando despertó sintió voces, lentamente se levantó, sus pasos eran pesados pero silenciosos, al abrir la puerta de la habitación vio la escena.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —Exclamó Catra.

Adora volteó con palidez a ver a la morena que estaba incluso más pálida que ella.

—Creo que este juego ya acabó —Susurró Adora quitando con fuerza el agarre de la musculosa mujer.

—Tanta fuerza y te haces la débil —Susurró Huntara besando el pecho de Adora, esta tembló.

Catra trató de acercarse mientras Adora dejaba de ser agarrada y pudo salir de sobre las piernas de Huntara.

—Adiós, un gusto en cuidar a la gatita —Adora frunció su ceño mientras sentía un constante y corto golpeteo en su brazo.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Se besaron?! —Exclamó Catra, pronto se sintió mareada y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Adora, comenzó a temblar— ¿Es por eso que no quisiste besarme?

—No... No fue por eso, ve a dormir.

—Ayer también pasó, no pudiste dormir a mi lado ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, su mano temblaba, miró hacia el suelo.

Se sentía abrumada, tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, tan pronto se había aburrido de ella.

—Dame tu mano —Pidió Adora, Catra negó pero de todas formas la rubia la tomó.

A paso lento la llevó al sofá y le hizo sentarse, hubo un silencio.

—Sé lo que soy, sé lo que fui, eso no me impide pensar así que déjame de tratar como una chica enferma que te necesita para vivir —La voz de Catra tembló pero era dura.

—No puedo besarte.

—Bien, no lo hagas, no lo necesito, no lo necesitas —Dijo tensa.

—¿Quieres oír mi explicación o quieres dejarlo así? Sé sincera.

Catra estuvo a punto de dejar que su ira respondiera pero al escuchar lo último se detuvo.

—Dime.

—Cada que me besas siento la necesidad de abrazarte, de tomar tu cara, de apegarte a mí cada vez más, si me dejo llevar y tú me odias o te cause asco no podría...

Catra se acercó a Adora quien tenía su mirada concentrada en el suelo, la morena envolvió la mano de la rubia con la suya.

—Adora... —Susurró, la rubia le miró—, te diré cuando tenga miedo, solo hazlo.

Dudosa se acercó a Catra quién sonrió y juntó sus labios, su mano tembló por unos segundos hasta que ya no, Adora se acercó un poco más poniendo un poco más de presión en ese beso, sus manos se entrelazaron, al alejarse sonrieron alegres a lo que había pasado.

—Uno más...

—Por supuesto que si.

Podían sentir como sus cuerpos se llenaban de una calidez que les hacía feliz, el cosquilleo que los besos causaban en sus labios les hacía sentir bien.

Al terminar de darse beso tras beso se sentaron algo agitadas sin soltar sus manos, estaba oscureciendo.

—Uhm... ¿Quieres tomar algo? —Catra sonrió con nostalgia.

—Un té estaría bien —Susurró.

Cuando Adora iba a escapar Catra jaló de su mano.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

—¿Qué? Pff, yo no he dicho nada —Dijo exagerando.

—Adora, trabajo con personas, muchas, sé reconocer este tipo de actitudes —Dijo.

—Bien, Uhm... ¿Es... Es Scorpia tu novia?

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no —Dijo para luego reír— así que era por eso... Estabas celosa.

—¿Celosa? ¿Yo? —Preguntó señalándose— yo no fui la que celó a alguien hoy.

—Huntara te tenía en la mira y las encontré- espera, ¿Te besaste con ella?

—Claro que no- —Se detuvo y corrió la mirada—... ¿No?

—¡Adora! —Exclamó Catra luego de inhalar aire ofendida.

—¡Era musculosa! —Exclamó.

—Aléjate de mí —Dijo sin soltar la mano de Adora, está soltó una torpe risa y se acercó a Catra.

—Nunca.

Catra la besó nuevamente, Adora correspondió, en la sala solo se escuchaban risas y sonido de muchos besos.


	13. Chapter 13

—¡Agh, ya no aguanto esto! —Exclamó entre lágrimas Catra.

Era uno de los días malos, Catra había estado decaída durante unas semanas, no quiso hablar de nada hasta ahora.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó Adora acercándose con cuidado.

—¡Quiero que toda esta mierda se vaya, quiero poder tocar mi propio cuerpo, quiero poder tocarte pero me aterra tanto! —Salió un fuerte llanto de ella— ¡Aún siento sus asquerosas manos en todo mi cuerpo, aun siento su lengua en mi cuello, sus brazos agarrándome, su aliento en mi nuca!

Catra estaba temblando aterrada mientras contaba eso, Adora no podía hacer nada.

—¡Cada roce lo hace real! ¡Como si nunca hubiese salido de allí! —Catra estiró su mano— ¡Esta fue la única maldita cosa que no tocó! ¡¿Por qué siento que debería agradecerle por esto?! —Adora tembló brevemente mientras unas lágrimas caían— Adora ¿Cuanto tengo que soportar para que todo esto se vaya? Ese maldito tuvo que haberme matado y ya.

—No digas eso... —La voz de Adora se quebró— vamos a estar en esto juntas, iremos de a poco, pero lo lograremos tal como ahora sanaste podemos quitar todo eso de tu piel —Adora estiró su mano—, yo también quiero tocarte.

Catra juntó su mano con la de Adora mientras ambas lloraban.

—No tienes nada que agradecerle, el arruinó tu vida, no dejes que incluso en prisión pueda disfrutar de algo tuyo, no pienses en morir porque es lo que siempre quiso...

—Lo sé...

—Vamos a buscar ayuda, yo te estaré acompañando como siempre lo haré —Adora dio un leve beso en la mano de Catra quien asintió— tienes que dormir.

—Duerme conmigo —Pidió.

—Por supuesto —Sonrió Adora.

Ambas se acercaron y se besaron, sus labios temblaban, al alejarse Catra soltó otro llanto aferrándose a lo único que podía: la mano de Adora.

Al día siguiente los amigos de Adora vinieron a visitarla, poco habían ido desde que Catra se mudó.

—Oh, buenos días —Dijo Adora con su cabello desordenado y ojos achinados.

—¿Hubo fiesta y no nos invitaron?

—Perdón, nos madrugamos, entren —Dijo sonriendo.

—Adora quiero un gatito —Dijo Catra saliendo de la habitación caminando mucho mejor que antes.

—¿Qué? A penas llevan un mes de mudarse juntas y ya quieren hijos —Se burló Bow.

Catra los miró despertando y dándose cuenta, soltó un grito.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían?!

—Lo olvidé —Rió con torpeza.

—Me hubiera arreglado al menos —Susurró con flojera.

—Te ves bien así —Dijo Adora acercándose a ella dándole un corto beso en sus labios.

Catra se paralizó de la vergüenza, Adora miró eso extrañada.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Hay personas frente a nosotras! —Exclamó en susurro.

—Oh, cierto, lo hice por reflejo.

Los amigos de Adora se miraron con sorpresa, Adora se veía normal, un poco avergonzada pero Catra estaba completamente sonrojada.

—¿Té? —Preguntó la rubia.

—Trajimos cosas para ustedes —Dijo Mermista entrando como si nada—, hola Catra.

—Mermista —Saludó casi con respeto.

—Tengo papilla para ti —Catra se quejó.

—¿Papilla? ¿Por qué tengo que seguir comiendo papillas?

—Porque tu intestino aún no se recupera —Adora se acercó nuevamente pero Catra la esquivó avergonzada.

—Voy a la cama, pasen un buen rato —Se despidió Catra con una sonrisa que eliminó al entrar a su habitación.

—Catra, deberías comer algo antes- —Catra cerró la puerta en su cara.

—Oops, vinimos en mal momento ¿Pelea matrimonial? —Preguntó Frosta.

—No fue una buena noche para ambas —Dijo con una expresión de tristeza— ¿No conocerán un número de un psicólogo?

—Si que no fue buena noche, heh —Dijo Glimmer caminando hacia la habitación de Catra—, dame una papilla Mermista.

—De acuerdo —Ella le tiró un frasco.

—Adora, una cuchara —La rubia fue a buscar una entregándole eso a Glimmer— Catra voy a pasar lo quieras o no.

Se escuchó un quejido dentro de la habitación, ellos rieron, Glimmer entró y cerró la puerta.

—Fue un gran paso si tengo que ser sincera.

—¿Qué? ¿Buscar ayuda? Solo me dejé llevar por Adora.

—Toma, come —Le entregó Glimmer la comida mientras ella se acostaba en la cama de Catra buscando el control de la televisión.

—Que rico, papilla... —Dijo sarcástica.

—Oye, la papilla es rica, ese es mi sabor favorito —Dijo estirando su mano alcanzando el control.

—Si, para una bebé como tú supongo que si —Se burló Catra.

—Yo si acepto lo que me gusta, no sé tú —Catra entrecerró sus ojos para luego concentrarse en la papilla.

La abrió con cuidado y metió la cuchara, tenía más consistencia que las que comía siempre, se metió un poco en la boca.

—Oh vaya —Dijo—, es papilla pero sigue siendo mejor que los licuados que hace Adora —Glimmer soltó una carcajada.

—¡Lo sé! Nos mostró lo que te hacía de almuerzo y todos arrugados la cara —Dijo entre carcajadas— No sé qué le ponía.

Catra rió levemente mientras comía y se sentaba en la cama, Adora estaba afuera avergonzada con su ojo temblando en un tick mientras escuchaban lo que ambas decían de la comida de la rubia.

Glimmer le hizo espacio a Catra quién sonrió acostándose a su lado, ambas comenzaron a ver series juntas mientras hablaban con normalidad.

—Tengo el número de alguien, si —Dijo Bow con una sonrisa mientras Adora se sentaba a su lado apoyándose en él cerrando sus ojos.

—Dámelo después —Susurró para lentamente quedarse dormido.

Bow sonrió con delicadeza y apoyó su cabeza en Adora, los amigos siguieron hablando con normalidad después de eso, Mermista llenó el refrigerador mientras soltaba un suspiro llena de preocupación.

—¿Vamos a dejar que esto siga así? Adora dejó de estudiar, está manteniendo a alguien cuando sabíamos que ni ella se podía mantener.

—Fue su decisión, hay que respetarla y apoyarla, no se ve triste, de hecho la veo mucho mejor desde que encontró a Catra —Dijo Bow acariciando la cabeza de la dormida Adora.

—Lo sé pero si cae Adora caen ambas y todos lo sabemos, yo voy a aumentar mi jornada para un aumento.

—Me gustaría ayudarlas —Susurró Frosta apenada, Mermista se acercó a ella revolviendo su cabello.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada más que estudiar —Susurró la de tez oscura.

Frosta le sonrió y asintió mientras la veía irse a la cocina ayudando a lavar la loza que tenían sucia, era bastante poco.

Se quedaron ahí esperando a que Adora despertara pero cuando esta lo hizo vio a Bow dormir apoyada en ella, Frosta se acomodaba en los brazos de la incómoda Mermista quien cabeceaba.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida —Se lamentaba aún cansada mientras sus ojos se sentían pesados.

—Si, si —Bow se abrazó a Adora acomodándose en sus brazos y seguir durmiendo.

—Toda la razón Bow —Se rindió Adora acomodándose y quedándose dormida abrazada al de tez oscura.

—Ugh, los odio —Dijo Mermista acomodándose sabiendo que se quedarían a dormir allí.

Y en lo que el sol se ocultaba todos se rindieron en los grandes brazos de morfeo.


	14. Chapter 14

—Tengo que irme —Dijo Adora.

Era una nueva semana, la rubia tenía que reportarse a la universidad, ese mismo día la psicóloga venía a casa, la morena besó a Adora sosteniendo su mano, aún no se acostumbraba, aún sentía miedo y asco al principio.

—Adora... ¿Estará todo bien?

—¿Por? —Preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Catra la acercó a ella besándola una y otra vez, Adora la alejó con cuidado.

—Tengo que irme ya —Susurró sin mirarla.

—Mucha suerte —Adora le sonrió agotada para luego irse.

Catra se alejó cabizbaja mirando a Adora alejarse con rapidez mientras tomaba su celular, estaba completamente seria.

Hace días había pasado algo, algo grave, todos se habían ido solo estaban ellas nuevamente, entre besos Adora avisaba que tenía que estudiar y que no iba a estar tanto tiempo con ella, Catra lo aceptó.

Se despidieron ya que era noche, Adora se dirigió a su habitación fue cuando se escuchó un estruendo luego de horas, Catra asustada caminó con cuidado a la habitación de Adora escuchándola discutir.

—¿Adora? ¿Está todo bien? —La discusión se detuvo.

Adora abrió la puerta, ella tenía una sonrisa temblorosa y asintió.

—Ve a dormir, iré a dormir contigo cuando acabe de estudiar.

Catra recibió un corto beso en sus labios y la puerta fue cerrada en su cara, sin saber nada se encerró en su habitación escuchando como discutía por celular durante mucho tiempo hasta que ya no lo hizo más, se escuchó un leve llanto ahogado mientras susurraba algo que no entendía, a los minutos comenzó a llamar de nuevo esta vez eran conversaciones calmadas.

Pasó menos de una hora cuando golpearon la puerta, eran ellos de nuevo.

—Shh, Catra debe estar durmiendo —Susurró Adora, su voz estaba decaída.

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —Preguntó Glimmer susurrando— es que es simplemente estúpido.

—¿Hay algo que puedas hacer? —Preguntó Bow.

—Si, todo de manera legal obviamente —Ella corrió la silla sentándose.

—Hay que contratar un abogado-

—Cuestan una fortuna Glimmer, no tengo tanto dinero, con las cosas de Catra y los otros gastos... No puedo darme el lujo de demandar a la universidad.

—¿Te cobrarán todo el año pero te impiden la educación?

—Suena mucho a SD —Dijo Glimmer blanqueando sus ojos— como la odio.

—Sé que puedo hacer algo, solo debo bajar los gastos, algunas máquinas que Catra ya no utiliza y cortar algunos servicios-

—Adora, no puedes hacer eso... —Susurró Glimmer, los ojos de Adora temblaban.

—Lo sé... —Un leve llanto salió de Adora mientras suspiraba temblorosa.

Glimmer se abrazó a Adora con fuerza mientras está se aferraba a ella temblando, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, tenía miedo.

Catra había escuchado todo así que sólo tenía que hacer un plan para escaparse de esa casa, quería ayudar pero no podía, no estando allí.

Una vez pasaron los diez minutos Catra se vistió, arregló y salió caminando abrigada, hace mucho tiempo no sentía el viento fresco en su cara, estaba bastante templado, no podía caminar del todo bien aún, no podía apresurar su paso, no podía correr.

Mientras sus pasos sonaban contra el frío asfalto comenzó a sentirse atrapada mientras más se llenaba de gente, se arrepintió de haber salido de su burbuja en la que Adora le protegía.

—Vamos Catra, recuerda quien eras antes de esta maldita mierda —Temblaba Catra evitando el contacto con todas las personas—, eras la reina de estas calles... No, soy la reina de estas calles.

Mientras más se acercaba al centro más lleno se veía todo, caminó por esas calles transitadas mientras miraba a las personas, fue cuando se descuidó mirando un vestido de la tienda.

Solo pudo sentir los choques a su cuerpo, tembló aterrada, le invadieron unas horribles ganas de vomitar mientras se metía en la tienda con mareo.

—Te noto algo enferma niña ¿Quieres que llame una ambulancia? —Preguntó el guardia tomándole hombro por detrás.

—Por favor no me toques —Susurró Catra alejándose.

—¿Lo siento?

Catra huyó mientras a dolorosos pasos rápidos chocaba con las personas siendo incapaces de evitarlos, al ver el primer callejón se escondió allí agitada, en su cabeza revivía cada momento de aquel día.

—¿Catra? —Preguntó una voz a la lejanía.

—N-No, aléjate de mí —Tartamudeo Catra aterrada sin poder tocar su cuerpo.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó la voz más cerca de ella.

—No me hagas daño —Rogó con un hilo de voz.

—Catra, soy yo, Lonnie —Dijo con compasión en su mirada.

Catra se alejó con la valentía que tenía y corrió, no fue por mucho ya que luego cayó en extremo dolor mientras sentía como algo se rajaba.

—Catra, mírame, soy yo, de verdad soy yo —Pidió Lonnie asustada.

Catra temerosa abrió sus temblorosos párpados viendo a la morena, Catra jadeo aliviada pero aún en un intenso dolor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Lonnie ayudándola a ponerse de pie, Catra aceptó la ayuda aún temblorosa.

—Tengo que ir a mi casa.

—Claro, yo te acompaño —Dijo Lonnie rodeando a Catra con su brazo.

—No me toques —Gruñó aterrada.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —Dijo Lonnie con tranquilidad alzando el brazo bueno de Catra y poniéndolo sobre sus hombros.

Catra comenzó a sentirse mareada mientras todo el día se repetía con el constante roce de Lonnie en su cuerpo.

—¿Desde cuando te volviste tan débil?

—Eres una maldita ¿Lo sabias?

—Estas hablando con una sado ¿Qué esperabas?

Catra mientras caminaba con ayuda de Lonnie comenzó a llorar aterrada, todo lo veía borroso.

—Sé que te importa una mierda pero quiero decirte que finalmente pagamos todo —Susurró con una sonrisa tratando de distraer a Catra—, ya salimos de allí, los tres.

—De todas formas no servían para este mundo —Respondió Catra con una leve sonrisa.

—Y tu fuiste demasiado buena como para quedarte —Lonnie se detuvo mientras Catra se agachaba a vomitar—, que asco.

—No estaría vomitando si alguien no me tuviera agarrada —Dijo Catra.

—Falta poco ya —Avisaba la de trenzas.

Catra siguió caminando abatida mientras veía como se acercaba a unos departamentos.

—¿Cómo está Scorpia? Cuando la vi caer realmente pensé lo peor.

—Scorpia está bien pero no puede hablar ni tragar, nada, pero se recupera con rapidez.

—Siempre fue la fuerte, huh.

—Si, lo es —Sonrió Catra débil.

Con cuidado Lonnie ayudó a Catra a subir las escaleras, al entrar a su pequeño departamento vio todo intacto.

—Por fin —Dijo Lonnie sentando a Catra en su cama.

Esta soltó un leve grito de dolor girando, Lonnie preocupada cerró la puerta y prendió las luces, al ver lo que pasaba quitó los pantalones de Catra.

—Tengo miedo ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Preguntó Catra temblando.

—Cállate, creo que te le abrió, te desgarraste los puntos, estás sangrando —Tembló Lonnie—, hay que llamar a un hospital.

—No digas estupideces —Gritó Catra en dolor—, esta mierda se supone que aguanta parto, que me aguante un maldito fierro también.

—Eres estúpida te vas a morir si sigues sangrando así.

—Me vale mierda, no tengo dinero para eso —Catra estaba temblando mientras sentía la sangre caer por sus piernas—, tengo que ir con Adora y entregarle el dinero.

—¿En qué te metiste?

—Ella me ha estado cuidando sin costo, tengo que llegar con mi dinero a casa, quiero ayudarla —Su voz tembló.

—Maldita sea, voy a llamar a Entrapta —Temblaba Lonnie—, tú mantente despierta.

Catra lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, todo giraba y sentía su cuerpo flotar casi meciéndose con la corriente del mar.

—¿Catra? —Preguntó Lonnie estando en llamada— ¡Te dije que no te durmieras!

Lonnie habló con rapidez por teléfono mientras se acercaba a Catra sin saber que hacer.


	15. Chapter 15

—Uhm, ¿Aló? —Preguntó una mujer frente a la casa de Adora— Adora ¿No?

—Si, hola, gracias por llamar —Decía una voz a través del teléfono.

—Genial, me preguntaba si tengo la dirección de tu casa bien... 4404 ¿No?

—Si, esa es.

—Bien, eso está bien —Decía suspirando—, aunque hay un problema.

—¿Dime?

—He estado golpeando y llamando por aproximadamente diez minutos y nadie viene —Rió nerviosa— quizás Catra no quiera atenderme ¿Podrías llamarla?

—Por supuesto, pensé que ya había arreglado todo con ella, lo siento mucho —En la distancia Adora le pedía a Glimmer que llamara a su celular—, ahora mismo veo.

Un celular comenzó a sonar, la psicóloga lo escuchó acercándose a la puerta pegando su oreja a esta, no hubo ruido alguno más que el celular, miró por la ventana y no había sombra o figura alguna.

—Ahm —Aclaró su garganta mientras una gota de sudor frío recorría su sien— Adora ¿Sigues allí?

—Si, lo siento Catra no quiere contestar.

—De hecho creo que no está en casa... No veo movimiento, nada... ¿Debería llamar a la policía?

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde el celular.

—Estaré allá en veinte —La voz de Adora tembló mientras cortaba la llamada.

Mientras pasaba eso alguien golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Catra, Lonnie abrió con rapidez viendo a la baja mujer pasando con rapidez.

—¿Solo se le corrieron los puntos? —Preguntó Entrapta mirando cómo caían las gotas de sangre por las piernas de la morena—, se está desangrando.

—¿Va a morir?

—No, pero no hay tiempo —Dijo acostandola en aquella cama que crujía con cada movimiento sobre ella—, toma sus piernas, voy a tratar de parar el sangrado.

Catra despertó a los minutos después soltando un horrible quejido, al mirar a su lado vio a Lonnie pálida mirando su cara.

—Que bueno que despertaste, detuve el sangrado, lo bueno es que ya tenías sano gran parte, solo que se desgarró una arteria.

—Hola Entrapta —Catra cayó rendida en mucho dolor.

—Catra deberías dejar de ponerte en peligro.

Catra chillando de dolor se puso de pie, sentándose en la punta de la cama vio como en sus piernas estaba dibujado un camino de sangre, el piso también la tenía.

—Mierda, voy a tomar ropa y el dinero y me iré a la mierda de este lugar, odio aquí.

—Bien, dime que llevo pero por favor no te mueras —Dijo Lonnie temblando— digo, muevas.

—Saca todo lo de este cajón y ya, no tengo mas ropa decente —Dijo suspirando mientras sus piernas temblaban— ¿Qué te dije de tocarme?

—Atch, te hubiera dejado desangrarte mejor —Catra tembló.

—Si.

Lonnie la miró y sólo bajó la mirada sabiendo que había dicho algo malo, con cuidado puso una prenda suelta en las piernas de Catra, era un pantalón corto suelto.

—Encontré tu cartera —Dijo Entrapta entregándole aquello.

Catra lo tomó y revisó, estaba repleta de dinero y también estaban sus tarjetas de crédito.

—Gracias... A ambas —Susurró poniéndose de pie soltando un chillido—, me voy.

Lonnie tomó la ropa pero Entrapta se la quitó.

—Ayúdala a caminar —Pidió calmada.

Lonnie le rodeó de nuevo, Catra comenzó a temblar mientras su pulso se aceleraba, estaba aterrada nuevamente, su respiración estaba pesada, con cuidado la de tez oscura la llevó al baño donde Catra lavó su cara y boca con sus temblorosas e incontrolables manos.

Las tres salieron de la habitación ahora con más espectadores que antes, Lonnie la tenía completamente envuelta en su brazo con su mano en la cintura, la morena soltaba una temblorosa y pesada respiración.

—Llevenme rápido con Adora, me demoré más de lo que planeé, me matará —Murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Palabras salían de Catra, palabras sueltas y sin sentidos para ambas oyentes, ella les guiaba con debilidad.

—Vaya, estas viviendo bien —Dijo Lonnie mirando el condominio donde Catra le guió— ¿Segura que es por aquí?

—Si...

Catra dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante rendida, sus pies casi eran arrastrados por Lonnie quien con toda su fuerza trataba de mantenerla estable.

—Tranquila Adora, la vamos a encontrar, no debe estar muy lejos —Se escuchó a la lejanía.

—Oops, parece que nos encontramos con drama aquí —Dijo Lonnie mirando la escena para luego mirar a Catra—, hey no te desmayes ya casi estamos aquí ¿No?

—No estoy desmayada, estoy bien —Balbuceó.

—Ajá.

—Oh, pero si es Adora —Dijo Entrapta saludando.

—¿Adora? —Preguntó Catra alzando su mirada.

La rubia quien miraba preocupada a sus amigos giró al oír su nombre.

—¿No es el nombre que dijiste? —Preguntó Lonnie acomodándola.

—Si es...

Catra trató de poner su pie en el suelo pero no tenía fuerzas, la rubia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó con voz temblorosa.

—Hey... Adora —Lonnie la soltó con cuidado, los pasos de Catra tambalearon.

Adora corrió hacia ella con rapidez tomando su mano casi con necesidad, el temblor de Catra se tranquilizó.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Adora casi con odio en su mirar.

—Soy Lonnie, amiga de Catra.

—¿Por qué la estabas tocando?

—No es como si pudiera caminar sola —Dijo tranquila.

—¡Catra tiene un trauma!

—OH wow, wow, wow —Empujó Lonnie a Adora—, no se quien eres pero me importa una mierda, de nada.

Lonnie se fue dándose la vuelta, Catra le detuvo tomando su ropa, la de trenzas volvió mirándola.

—Me alegro que hayan salido de ahí... Buena suerte y muchas gracias —Lonnie sonrió para luego mirar a Adora casi victoriosa e irse.

—¡Adora! —Exclamó Entrapta de la nada, la nombrada miró de inmediato— ¿Dónde dejó esta ropa? Uh, podría ayudarte con algunas cosas de reparación en casa —Corría hacia esta entrando como si nada tirando la ropa en el sofá.

Adora miró a Catra, sus ojos temblaban, estaba aterrada aún, con cuidado se flexionó hacia su cara para que esta le mirara a los ojos.

—Ya estás en casa, no tengas miedo —Susurró tranquilizándola.

Los ojos de Catra buscaron la mirada atenta de Adora, al encontrarla sonrió débil con labios temblorosos.

—Me alegra tanto que estés bien —La voz de Adora tembló.

Catra lentamente alzó su mano y rodeó la cabeza de Adora apegandola a su pecho, la estaba abrazando.

—Lo siento...

Adora hizo un puchero para luego esconder su cara en el torso de Catra mientras lloraba, la morena trataba de no temblar mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de la rubia que tenía en sus brazos.


	16. Chapter 16

Catra lentamente cayó rendida, Adora la tomó como reflejo, miró sus piernas, tenían rastros de sangre, mucha sangre.

—Entremos a casa —Susurró tomándola como Lonnie lo hizo, Catra esbozó una sonrisa débil.

—Hicieron lo mismo pero se siente tan distinto...

Adora la miró con un brillo en su mirar y siguió su camino, Glimmer estaba allí llamando por celular, afuera de la casa estaba Bow.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Glimmer acercándose— ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

—Cálida bienvenida —Susurró Catra mientras era sentada con cuidado en el sofá.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Acaso sabes lo que está pasando Adora en este momento para que le des un susto así?

—¡Glimmer! —Exclamó Adora agotada.

—Adora... —Llamó Catra.

—No le hagas caso —Dijo Adora mirando a la morena quien sacaba algo de su bolsillo— ¿Qué pasa?

Catra sacó su cartera sacando toda el dinero que había allí, se lo pasó.

—Esto es suficiente para pagar un abogado —Adora tembló.

—No puedo aceptar eso-

—Si, si puedes —Dijo dejándolo sobre su mano—, tengo el número de una abogada, nos ayuda a nosotras, siempre gana y hace que todo sea en un juicio así que es un pago.

—No es necesario Catra, estoy bien —Dijo Adora con una voz débil.

—No lo estás, te debo la vida, déjame ayudarte con esto al menos —Catra buscó en la cartera hasta que se rindió— Entrapta.

—¿Hm?

—¿Tienes el número de la abogada?

—¿Quién?

—La que nos representa —Entrapta la miró con su cabeza en blanco—, la que te saca de problemas cada que destruyes algo.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó recordando— ¡Lo tengo aquí! —Corrió hacia Catra y le entregó su celular.

—Gracias.

—¿De qué es esa sangre? —Preguntó Adora mirando sus piernas.

—OH, cierto —Dijo Entrapta mirando a Adora—, ¡Se desgarró los puntos y casi muere por desangre! JAJAJA —Rió nerviosa, pálida— es, de hecho, algo horrible, odio la sangre.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Adora con palidez.

—No te preocupes, tapé la arteria para que no sangrara más —Dijo Entrapta ya lejos viendo la cocina—, hmm.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Preguntó Adora preocupada.

—Si, si, pero en lugar de usar hilo y aguja lo hice con fuego —Pronunciaba sin interés—, salió en una película.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —Exclamó Catra— adiós vida sexual, me acaban de quemar —Dijo desvanecida.

—Hay que llevarte al hospital —Dijo Adora preocupada.

—No, por supuesto que no, me voy a bañar y no saldré nunca más —Susurró poniéndose de pie.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Adora siguiéndole.

—¡Adora, no quiero volver a salir! —Tembló escondiéndose en el baño.

—Hey, pero hay algo bueno ¿No? —Dijo Glimmer algo nerviosa— vas a poder tener un abogado y el dinero.

—¡¿Qué hay de bueno en eso si Catra casi muere por hacer eso por mí?! —Exclamó con su ceño fruncido hasta que se dio cuenta—... Lo siento Glimmer... Necesito ir a mi habitación.

A los minutos llegó Mermista agitada saliendo del auto de su novio Sea Hawk, al entrar vio el pesado ambiente.

—¿Se dignó a aparecer?

—Está en el baño.

—¿Y Adora?

—Está en su habitación.

—¿Y quién es esa persona que está haciendo un desastre en la cocina?

—Entrapta, la novia del jefe de Catra —Respondía Glimmer agotada.

—No entiendo nada-

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el baño, Adora antes que nadie pudiera reaccionar salió de su habitación entrando al baño rápidamente.

—Esos reflejos —Dijo Mermista alzando la ceja.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Adora acercándose a la débil Catra quién respiraba de forma pesada.

—Me siento... Sucia —Dijo.

Adora notó que tenía sus palmas, codos y rodillas raspadas, con cuidado se metió a la tina con ella quitándose únicamente sus zapatos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me baño.

—Si... Con ropa —Dijo mirando a Adora extrañada.

—... Dijiste que a comparación de Lonnie mis manos se sentían distintas al roce ¿No?

—No me gusta tu idea, aléjate —Tiraba agua.

Adora sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Catra quién respiró de forma tensa.

—Hoy pude sentir tus latidos luego de meses —Susurró, Catra lentamente se relajó—, así está mejor.

Catra sonrió levemente estupefacta, con miedo tomó la mejilla de Adora quien la miró con su mentón aún apoyado ahí.

—Tienes una sonrisa muy torpe en este momento —Rió Adora.

—¡Siempre arruinas todo, quítate! —Exclamó Catra avergonzada.

Adora rió mientras tomaba el brazo inquieto de Catra, ambas se miraron, una con una cálida sonrisa y la otra completamente avergonzada.

—Te ayudaré a bañarte —Dijo Adora susurrando.

—... ¿Quién dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda? —empujó Catra sonrojada.

Adora se acercó nuevamente riendo mientras Catra le pegaba débiles manotazos para alejarla, ambas rieron a los minutos mientras jadeaban algo cansadas.

—Hace frío —Tembló Catra.

—Si, si hace.

Adora se acercó a Catra besando sus labios, la morena sólo bajó su cara mientras sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial.

—Aquí no.

—Lo sé —Susurró Adora.

Mientras Adora le ayudaba Catra estaba temblando, al terminar sintieron el olor a comida.

—Imagino que como pudiste salir sin avisarle a nadie también podrás comer —Dijo Bow.

—Tu lógica apesta pero gracias —Dijo mientras era envolvida por la mano de Adora, tembló.

—Nos vamos a vestir primero —La llevó a su habitación.

Al llegar Catra la alejó tratando de relajarse.

—Te estás aprovechando...

—No, no lo hago —Dijo besando sus labios.

—Por supuesto que si lo haces —Susurró con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba su cuello con un brazo.

—Por supuesto que no —Dijo besándola nuevamente.

Catra la verdad estaba aterrada, pero no quería poner más presión sobre la rubia así que solo con la mayor tranquilidad la apegaba a ella más que antes.

—No tienes que fingir estar bien ¿Sabes? —Dijo en un susurro—, esto toma tiempo... Puedes soltarme.

Catra lo hizo de inmediato mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, soltó una respiración profunda.

—¿Está mejor así? —Preguntó algo dolida.

—No... Quédate —Pidió estirando su mano, Adora temerosa la tomó.

Catra sonrió aliviada, acercó a Adora e hizo algo que no había hecho antes, beso su mano.

—Te agradezco todo lo que me has dado y más, gracias por estar conmigo... No te imaginas cuanto agradezco haber tomado esa llamada —Adora sonrió para luego comenzar a llorar tratando de mantener esa sonrisa.

Sus corazones latían con rapidez mientras una hermosa sensación dentro de ellas creía, una calidez envolvente.


	17. Chapter 17

—Se tomaron su tiempo —Dijo Mermista sentada, Adora salió emocionada.

—¡Les presento a Catra! —Exclamó presumiendo a la avergonzada chica.

Ella traía la ropa que normalmente usaba, ya no usaba las cosas de Adora, Catra empujó levemente a Adora.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te presumo —Bromeó, Catra pisó su pie— ¡Auch! ¿Qué hice yo para merecer este desprecio?

—Me dejas en vergüenza —Dijo caminando hacia la mesa.

Adora solo rió torpemente siguiéndole, Catra detuvo su paso mirando a dos personas de la mesa.

—¡Hola Catra! —Chilló Entrapta para luego seguir comiendo.

—Catra, es un gusto conocerte, seré tu psicóloga a partir de hoy —Se paró de su lugar y se acercó a Catra estirando su mano.

—¿En serio? —Miró su mano incrédula.

—Lo siento, mi culpa —Retiró su mano.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Glimmer aclaraba su garganta.

—Catra~ aquí hay comida que está enfriándose —Dijo tensa— ¿Por qué no te sientas a comer?

—No confío en ti, no me hables como si me conocieras de toda la vida —Susurró antes de obedecer a Glimmer.

—Lo siento mucho, ella no estaba muy a favor de que buscara psicóloga —El hombro de Adora fue tomado por la psicóloga.

—No te preocupes Adora, lo entiendo —Catra soltó una risita.

—Soy un reto para ti ¿No? —Preguntó sentándose con cuidado.

—Catra, compórtate —Susurró Mermista golpeándole con su cuchara.

—Lo digo en serio, el toque en su brazo es algo que usamos siempre, nos da cercanía, confianza, te sientes escuchado, consolado, el roce siempre es importante... Que pena que ni tocarme la mano podrás —Dijo con burla.

Todos quedaron mirando a la psicóloga quien dio un respiro pesado y sonrió hacia Catra.

—Si-

—Miren su cuerpo, dirigido hacia mí —Dijo mirándola de reojo—, su atención está concentrada en mí.

—Si sabes de psicología tienes que ser una estudiante ¿No?

—Soy una prostituta —Dijo con normalidad—, y aunque no lo creas damos más servicios que sólo tener sexo.

Adora miró a Catra con orgullo, sus celestes ojos brillaron luego se dio cuenta de la situación mirando a la psicóloga con preocupación.

—Bien, si así te gusta ser tratada, bien por ti, no atiendo profesiones, atiendo a personas —Tomó otra actitud mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

—Evaluó al cliente y se adaptó a él, una consulta ¿Eras prostituta? —Preguntó, Bow se atoró con la comida.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Glimmer sin palabras.

—Te odio —Susurró la mujer.

—Lo sabía, no me puedo llevar con este tipo de gente —Contó con simpleza.

—Tengo un contrato con Adora por un mes, así que un mes te atenderé —Susurró poniendo sus manos en la mesa mientras se acercaba a Catra así.

—Veamos quien hace de su vida un infierno primero —Dijo entre risas mientras se alejaba.

Mermista le tiró agua a la mujer al ver lo que trató de hacer, la psicóloga sólo limpió su cara y salió de la casa.

—PFF —Catra comenzó a reír burlesca.

—¡Catra ¿Qué crees que haces?! —Exclamó Adora acercándose a ella— ¡Le pagué por un mes! ¡¿Y si te hace algo?!

—¿No ves lo que está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Catra parándose— hablamos más tarde de esto ¿Si?

Adora se acercó a Catra quién tembló, está susurró algo que Mermista escuchó.

—Bien...

Catra era dócil a su lado, casi débil a sus palabras, no sólo ella, Adora también, toda su cara cambió luego de que la morena dijera una sola palabra.

Adora se acercó a Catra para luego sentir una mano en su pecho.

—Adora...

La rubia rió nerviosa alejándose de Catra al ver a todos mirando la escena, la morena solo sonrió levemente y se sentó comenzando a comer de su tibia comida, se estremeció.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Mermista.

—¿Tu cocinaste esto? —Preguntó Catra, comía bastante delicada para el hambre que tenía.

—Si.

—... Está muy bueno —Susurró avergonzada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó en volumen alto— ¿Qué te gustó mucho mi comida? —Catra sólo rió negando mientras seguía comiendo.

Ellos siguieron la risa, todo aquel mal ambiente se había ido, Catra esta vez lavó los platos con ayuda de Glimmer.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Quizás porque hoy un montón de personas te tocaron, te desgarraste tu zona íntima, te desangraste y te quemaron —Catra sonrió agotada.

—Es un día normal, las aventuras de Catra en el exterior parte uno —Glimmer paró su movimiento poniéndole una cuchara en su mano.

—No te vuelvas a ir —Pidió.

—No me fui tanto tiempo-

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —repitió.

—¿Por? Traje dinero, ropa, un abogado y Entrapta está mejorando la casa —Sonó un fuerte crujido y como el agua comenzaba a salir, sonó la voz de la nombrada y el quejido de Mermista—, casi.

—Adora se sintió muy mal cuando te fuiste, se desesperó mucho porque no llevaste su celular, mira... Si hubiera sido yo ella puede buscarme en casa, llamar a mis amigos pero tu...

—No tengo nada, lo sé —Susurró.

—Y la única amiga que conocemos está en la casa de nuestra amiga así que...

—Si me pierdo puede que sea para siempre, que bueno que los tengo a ustedes entonces —Dijo limpiando el plato hasta quebrarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Glimmer otra vez, Catra titubeó mientras apretaba sus labios.

—No...

Catra se apoyó en el lavadero llorando, Glimmer estuvo ahí todo el tiempo tranquilizando su llorar.

Adora miró aquello desde la distancia sin poder hacer nada, luego de que arreglaran la cañería rota por Entrapta los chicos se fueron, Catra se quedó en la cocina.

—Es tiempo de dormir, ve a lavar tus dientes y-

—Lo siento por las molestias que te he causado desde que llegué.

Salió de la boca de Catra quien a paso apresurados cortos se encerró en el baño.

Al salir vio a Adora esperándola en la puerta de su habitación, abrió la puerta para ella, la morena solo le obedeció y entró acostandose en su cama.

—Das miedo cuando estás seria —Rió levemente Catra.

Sus ojos rodaron a ver a Adora quién cerraba la puerta estando ella dentro de la habitación.

—Tienes que estudiar....

—Desnúdate.

Catra tembló asustada, negó, Adora se quitó la ropa de a poco.

—Adora, me estoy asustado ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó mientras veía su cuerpo.

—No te haré nada, solo hazlo.

Catra dudosa comenzó a quitar su ropa mientras no quitaba los ojos encima de Adora, una vez ambas completamente desnudas se sentaron frente a frente.

—Tócame —Susurró.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo tocarte, pero tú puedes tocarme a mí —Catra se estremeció tragando saliva.

—Bien...

La temerosa mano de Catra tocó la cara de Adora, su mejilla, comenzó a temblar.

—Tranquila, soy yo y no te haré daño, la única que puede hacer daño ahora eres tú —Susurró dócil.

Catra más relajada acarició la mejilla de Adora quien descansó su cara en la mano la cual besó corto, algo sonrojada bajó su mano por el cuello, siguió su camino hacia su pecho donde se quedó con tranquilidad cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía el rápido latir de la rubia.

—El mío está igual —Mencionó con una cálida sonrisa, Adora suspiró aliviada.

—Me alegra saber eso.

Catra tragó saliva mirando a Adora.

—¿Puedo? —Tartamudeo.

—Soy toda tuya —Dio consentimiento.

Catra avergonzada tocó uno de sus senos, Adora rió levemente.

—Me sorprende verte tan tímida por tocar un pecho, hemos hecho más que eso ¿Recuerdas?

—Esto es distinto al trabajo, Adora —Adora sonrió coqueta.

—Nuestra segunda vez definitivamente no fue trabajo —Catra tapó la cara de Adora con su mano.

—Esto... Sigue siendo distinto —Susurró.

—¿Por qué?

—No te conocía tan bien como ahora... No sabía si te vería de nuevo, ahora te veo todos los días y... Es distinto.

—Lo sé —Sonrió mientras Catra bajaba su mano entre vacilaciones.

Catra tocó el pecho de Adora masajeandolo con cuidado, hizo lo mismo con el otro, mientras se escondía de la vergüenza.

Lentamente bajó a su vientre, se sorprendió y palpó, miró a Adora.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿Abdominales?

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó acariciándola, Adora avergonzada miró la emoción de Catra.

—Soy deportista, desde niña he sido buena para todo tipo de deportes —Explicó.

—Eso lo explica todo —Susurró.

Catra parecía tan contenta tocando su vientre que incluso parecía haber olvidado su miedo.

—¿Puedo tocar tus piernas? —Preguntó interesada.

—Si...

Adora se acomodó estirando sus piernas, Catra las apretó viendo cada punto de ella.

—Pareces muy interesada en mis músculos —Dijo Adora nerviosa.

—No eres a la única que le gustan musculosas —Comentó cómo si nada, Adora tapó su boca.

—Me volveré más musculosa te lo juro —Catra rió.

—Así estás perfecta.

—Cada parte que tocaste es una parte de mí, te tomará tiempo pero nada de todo esto te hará daño —Susurró tomando su mano y subiéndola a sus labios, la besó.

—Lo sé, mi cuerpo no —Dijo temblando.

—Trabajaremos con esto, sé que necesitas descansar pero un poco más ¿Si?

—Si...


	18. Chapter 18

—Bien deportista, dime lo que tengo que hacer.

Ambas estaban nuevamente frente a frente en la misma posición, Catra ya no temblaba mientras esperaba la decisión de Adora.

—Tócate —Pidió Adora.

—Imposible.

—Catra...

—Adora.

Ambas se miraron fijamente en pelea de voluntades, Catra fue la primera en agachar la mirada.

—No puedo hacerlo Adora, tu sabes lo que siento.

—Catra, eres tú tocando tu cuerpo.

—¡No entiendes ni un carajo de lo que se siente sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el tuyo mientras tira saliva y gimotea en tu oído como un cerdo mientras te embiste! —Exclamó Catra con asco.

—¡Por supuesto que no sé! —Exclamó en respuesta, Catra la miró con sorpresa— no he pasado por todo lo que tú, es por eso que puedo estar a tu lado y aún sonreír mientras te miro, si hubiera vivido todo lo que tú yo... Yo no podría... No podría estar viva.

Catra se sorprendió, miró a Adora, sus ojos estaban vacíos, no mostraban miedo al decir eso.

—Adora-

—Lo único que sé es que este es tu cuerpo, está es tu mano, si quieres hacerte daño te detendré pero será tu decisión hacerlo, deja de temerle al roce propio —Dijo tratando de que entrara en razón.

—No puedo —Tartamudeo—, se siente real, tan real-

—Fue real Catra, fue, ya no estás atrapada allí.

Catra se sorprendió, miró a su alrededor, todo se sentía real, ¿Por qué antes parecía un sueño? ¿Nunca creyó que había salido con vida de ese lugar?

—¿Catra? —Preguntó Adora mirando a la petrificada chica.

—Lo siento, tomará más tiempo que hoy —Susurró Catra temblando.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Catra temerosa se acercó a Adora envolviéndola en sus brazos, estaba temblando tan fuerte mientras su corazón estaba completamente agitada, estaba aterrada tratando de sentir algo que no podía sentir: consuelo.

—No me toques, te lo ruego, déjame acostumbrarme a esto —Su voz a penas era oíble, temblaba inestable como su respiración.

—Te estás haciendo daño, detente-

Catra se aferró más a Adora, ambas perdieron el equilibrio, podía sentir a Catra hiperventilando pero sería mucho peor si la tocaba, no podía alejarla.

—Todo va a estar bien... Solo... Suéltame —Pidió.

Catra nunca soltó su agarre o dudó, ahí estaba soportando aterrada sintiendo el suave roce de sus pieles pegadas, podía sentir el corazón de Adora, estaba calmado y trataba de aferrarse a este latido para calmarse, no pudo.

La rubia estaba en una trampa de la que no pudo escapar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí hasta que sintió la puerta abriéndose, Glimmer comenzó a hablar para luego detenerse.

—¿Tan rápido? —Tartamudeo nerviosa.

—Glimmer, necesito que traigas algo, cualquier cosa para soltar el agarre —Susurró Adora depositando un beso en la cabeza de Catra quien dormía.

—... Entendido —Glimmer salió avergonzada.

Adora trató de despertar a Catra quién se aferraba más a la rubia cada que escuchaba su voz, está solo soltó un suspiro acomodándose en sus brazos mientras esperaba a Glimmer.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —Preguntó la de baja estatura caminando rápidamente hacia ellas.

—No puedo hablar —Dijo Adora siendo presionada un poco más por los brazos de Catra al hablar.

—Bien, primero esto, vas a sentir algo en tu espalda... algo raro —Dijo nerviosa poniendo algo en la cama.

Glimmer dejó caer algo en las manos de la morena mientras la rubia sentía un líquido extraño.

—Bien... Listo, intenta —Adora se separaba de Catra quién trató de aferrarse a la espalda de la rubia enterrando sus uñas— Auch ¡Auch! —Exclamaba Glimmer viendo eso.

—Ngha —Un quejido salió de Adora quien se rindió— Glimmer, sal.

—¿Qué te traiga sal o que me vaya?

—Glimmer.

—Ya sé, perdón —Rió preocupada mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

—Perdón Catra —Susurró Adora besando sus labios, Catra se quejó mientras sentía algo sobre su piel.

Uno de sus músculos comenzó a tener espasmos involuntarios, se alejó de su cara, tomó su pierna flexionandola con cuidado, el quejido de Catra fue peor hasta que abrió los ojos viendo a Adora apegada a ella con su mano en su pierna, todo su cuerpo tembló, un sudor frío se formó en su sien, se alejó rápidamente de ella.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo conmigo? —Preguntó aterrada.

—Nada, sólo quería que me soltara —Dijo alejándose mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—... Tu... Tu espalda —Catra se sentó con cuidado viendo los rasguños que tenía.

—Tengo que salir hoy así que no me esperes —Dijo saliendo, Catra vio a Glimmer sentada en el sofá.

—No, no, espera Adora —Trató de alcanzarla pero está solo cerró la puerta, mientras escuchaba una conversación lejana con Glimmer.

—¿Catra está bien?

—No, tenemos que salir, ayúdame a quitarme esto de la espalda.

—Vamos al baño —Dijo Glimmer.

Catra miró su pierna, aún tenía espasmos, el lugar donde tocó Adora quemaba, quería que parase pero no sabía cómo, se desesperó.

Cómo reflejo apoyó su mano sobre su pierna con fuerza, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, un leve llanto salió de Catra.

—Maldita sea, odio esto —Se quejó Catra entre dientes mientras la sensación empeoraba.

Catra soltó un quejido más notorio y quitó su mano, la sensación no se detenía, se sentía peor cada vez más.

A los minutos que entró Adora a la habitación con su cabello mojado y en toalla vio lo que Catra hacia con su mano.

—No puedo hacerlo Adora —Susurró mirando su pierna.

—¿Te tocaste? —Preguntó acercándose, Catra asintió con un nudo en su garganta.

—Hey, mírame —Pidió Adora sentándose a su lado estirando su mano, Catra la tomó—, felicitaciones, es un buen progreso aunque tu pierna tiene vida propia.

Catra soltó una risita leve, el espasmo empezó a detenerse, la morena sonrió aliviada.

—Eres como un gatito cuando lo tocan su piel se contrae —Se burló Adora, Catra apretó su mano con fuerza—, auch, auch, me duele, ay —Se quejó Adora entre risas—, me rindo.

Catra la besó de sorpresa, Adora sintió arder sus mejillas mientras su corazón se aceleraba, ambas entrelazaron sus manos mientras se quedaron en silencio, la morena tembló mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de Adora quien sólo se estremeció al sentirla ahí.

El corazón de ambas parecían latir a la misma sincronía, palpitaba ante el mismo sentimiento.


	19. Chapter 19

—¡Tadan! —Exclamó Adora dejando pasar a alguien—, ella será tu nueva psicóloga, en realidad es psiquiatra y está especializada en estrés post traumatico.

—Hola Catra, es un gusto —Ella no estiró su mano, solo la movió en el aire.

—Hola.

—Bueno, busqué tu historial médico y tengo la declaración de los policías que te encontraron —Dijo buscando los papeles y entregándolos—, sé que tu declaración no la tienen ellos, traté de hablar con el buró pero no me la dieron, así que vamos a empezar esta sesión conociéndonos.

—De acuerdo, toma asiento —Dijo Catra calmada, Adora se sorprendió—, estaré bien, ve a la universidad.

Adora de acercó besando los labios de Catra para luego despedirse de la mujer e irse.

—Me alegra que hayas tenido esa mejoría —Sonrió con sorpresa.

—Me alegra poder hacer al menos eso con ella —Confesó mientras la veía salir con rapidez.

—Bueno Catra, háblame de ti ¿Qué tipo de actividades disfrutas?

—Nada en particular, ver series quizás —Dijo con duda.

—¿Qué haces bien? —Preguntó anotando.

—Ser prostituta —Respondió con rapidez.

—¿Alguna otra actividad?

—Parece entrevista de trabajo —Rió levemente—, cantar quizás.

—Eso es genial —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de varias preguntas de rutina ella bajó su libreta y suspiró eliminando la sonrisa de su cara.

—Es tiempo de preguntar sobre el incidente.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Mi jefe mandó a mi amiga con un cliente problemático, este siempre pagaba bien pero dejaba a todas destruidas, la mayoría tuvo que seguir trabajando pero las otras... Pues, se suicidaron, la gran mayoría, cuando llegamos mi amiga había sido drogada, la obligaron a ver todo lo que me hacían, no hay nada más que contar.

—¿Qué hay sobre todo lo que te hicieron? —Preguntó, Catra quién estaba sentada de encorvó quedando cerca de sus piernas.

—No hay nada que decir —Dijo, su voz tembló.

—Hay mucho que decir Catra, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando llegaste a ese lugar?

—Estaba lista —Dijo con seriedad—, solo quería que Scorpia saliera de allí.

—¿Scorpia es tu amiga? ¿La que avisó que te estaban matando?

—... Si, mi mejor amiga.

—Luego de que pasara todo, en tu último momento consciente ¿Qué es lo que pensaste? Se honesta.

—Quería que Scorpia huyera mientras me mataban —Susurró, sus ojos temblaron—, sé lo que una muerte causa en un asesino, euforia, adrenalina, si me mataban y Scorpia seguía allí iban a seguir con ella.

—¿Sólo eso?

—No —Confesó, comenzó a temblar—, tuve miedo, pensaba en que tenía miedo y en que tuve que haberme quedado un poco más con Adora.

—¿Con Adora?

—Si, estuve con ella antes de irme, me pidió que me quedara y lo hubiera hecho pero no podía dejar a Scorpia allí, no a ella —Catra comenzó a sacar la piel de su labio.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber ido a buscar a Scorpia?

—Ni un segundo —Dijo con rapidez y seguridad, no titubeó incluso su temblor se detuvo.

La psiquiatra miró aquello con sorpresa, la miró, parecía a su vista alguien que siempre huía, que no daría algo de su seguridad por alguien pero ahí estaba comiéndose sus palabras al ver su fija mirada en ella, era valiente.

—Oye, tenemos bastante tiempo juntas ¿Quieres salir a pasear? —Preguntó señalando hacia la puerta con su pulgar.

Catra se retrayó, toda su conducta negó la petición de la psiquiatra.

—Sigamos aquí entonces, bien, según esto tienes... ¿Veintidós años?

—Si.

—¿Dónde vivías antes? Los únicos datos médicos que encontramos eran de este año.

—No comentario —Dijo rápidamente.

—¿Tu sabes lo que es el TEPT? —Preguntó, Catra asintió—, el estrés postraumático puede pasar por múltiples situaciones, ya sea por la pérdida repentina de algún ser querido, por estar en alguna situación de mucho estrés y peligro como una guerra o en tu caso por haber estado cerca de la muerte —Explicó—, para cada paciente y situación hay una forma para tratar esto, hay que buscar una que se adapte a ti, no te diré que será rápido porque no lo es, vamos a tener que experimentar y ver cual de todos los tratamientos te haga mejor a ti y muestre una mejoría en tu TEPT.

—¿Qué tipo de tratamiento hay? —Preguntó interesada.

—Te voy a contar algo primero, por lo que veo no puedes tocar tu piel, te irritas con facilidad y explotas de la misma manera, imagino que también tienes pesadilla —Catra asintió—, esta pregunta es algo personal ¿Tienes pensamientos suicidas?

Catra cerró sus ojos con fuerza, un recuerdo vino a su mente, comenzó a respirar de forma pesada, la psiquiatra buscó entre sus cosas y le entregó una bola, esta la miró y soltó una risa.

—Vaya arma tenías guardada allí —Ella tomó la bola y la aplastó repetidamente—, si, los he tenido.

—¿Has tenido conductas auto destructivas? conductas que te causan dolor, estrés, etc.

—... Si —Recordaba cuando se aferró a Adora hasta caer desmayada por hiperventilación.

—Podemos trabajar con esto, estás pasando por mucho ahora, en esta situación seguirás pasando por más, me alegro que Adora te haya buscado ayuda a tiempo, tienes que saber que hay esperanzas para ti, no todo se ha acabado, hay un futuro, vamos a empezar con el plan del tratamiento y damos por terminado el día, también te daré algunas pastillas para que puedas dormir de forma correcta.

Ambas se quedaron hablando de los posibles tratamientos que podría Catra recibir, la puerta se abrió una vez la psiquiatra ya estaba por salir, Adora se sorprendió.

—Oh, vaya, sigue aquí —Adora entró dejando la puerta abierta— ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien, Catra es una excelente paciente —Dijo la mujer saliendo de la casa con una sonrisa.

—Catra quédate aquí —Pidió Adora acercándose a ella, la morena solo sonrió la ver lo que venía a hacer la rubia.

Ambas se besaron mientras la psiquiatra veía eso con tranquilidad, Adora le sonrió con un leve sonrojo y salió cerrando la puerta de la casa.

—¿Cómo está Catra? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Pues es Estrés postraumático que le diagnosticaste sin saber es real, no muestra los síntomas muy seguido pero los tiene, ten mucho cuidado con Catra, todo esto es nuevo para ella, puede empeorar en cualquier momento —Dijo preocupada.

—¿Empeorar?

—No hay una ciencia exacta para tratar a los casos, cada persona es distinta y responde a otros tipos de tratamiento, tengo que estar más tiempo con ella para saber cual hará mejor efecto con su TEPT —Explicó—, bueno, estoy algo apresurada así que me tengo que ir.

Ambas juntaron sus manos y la psiquiatra se fue, al entrar vio a Catra mirando una bolita en su mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó sonriente, Catra le miró.

—Una bolita anti estrés, se le quedó —La apretó de nuevo.

—Vengo por una hora solamente ¿Quieres algo para comer? —Preguntó.

—Claro, déjame ayudarte —Se puso de pie.

Adora asintió mientras sacaba las cosas para picar mientras Catra se encargaba de hervir el agua.

—Olvidé decirte, mañana te toca revisión, finalmente te van a sacar ese yeso.

—Si...

Catra fue hacia Adora y besó su hombro, esta se estremeció mirando a Catra de reojo.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Te sientes contenida?

—¿Hmm?

—Insatisfecha sexualmente —Arrojó cómo si nada.

Adora se sonrojó de golpe mirando a Catra extrañada, esta no tenía nada de vergüenza.

—No quiero que vayas a ver a otras prostitutas —Susurró—, si encuentras a una sin traumas me abandonarás ¿No es así?

—¿Catra? —Preguntó Adora temblando, pronto sintió la mano temblorosa de la chica escabulléndose en su ropa.

—No quiero que me dejes Adora —Susurró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Adora.

Ella estaba temblando mientras levantaba el sujetador de Adora y comenzaba a masajear sus pechos, la rubia se estremeció preocupada pero sin dejar de sentir el roce de la mano de Catra.

—Yo no te dejaré Catra, no quiero hacerlo —Dijo.

—Algún día lo harás, cuando mejore ¿No? —Catra estaba aterrada.

—Podemos hablar esto, solo deja de tocarme —Dijo Adora temblando.

—No me dejes sola —Pidió, rogaba temblando mientras su movimiento era brusco y errático—, Scorpia no me dejes aquí —Susurró con un hilo de voz—, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo.

Adora comenzó a llorar mientras el sonido del agua avisaba que hervía, Catra se aferró al vientre de Adora mientras temblaba aterrada.

—Catra, estoy aquí, te juro que no te dejaré sola, estoy aquí, dame la mano.

—Te quiero Adora —Susurró Catra.

La rubia tomó la mano de Catra y volteó a verla, la morena estaba llorando aterrada.

—Mírame Catra —Pidió Adora poniéndose en cuclillas, Catra miró a Adora llorando—, no me voy a ir, te lo prometo —Susurró—, ¿Sabes por qué no?

—¿Por qué te sientes culpable de haberme dejado ir?

—No, de hecho, no lo haré porque también te quiero, no te puedo dejar.

Catra sonrió aliviada abrazándose a Adora mientras la besaba, luego la morena se escabulló en el cuello d ela rubia quien la tomó y la llevó a la habitación donde la acostó besándola por última vez.


	20. Chapter 20

—¡Yas! —Exclamó Catra mirando su brazo estirándolo por fin.

—Aún no hagas mucha fuerza en él, pero es libre —Dijo el doctor.

—Muchas gracias Doctor —Agradeció Adora mirando la felicidad de Catra mirando su brazo.

—Gracias —Dijo Catra casi huyendo del hospital.

—¡Catra, ten cuidado! —Exclamó Adora tomando las cosas y yendo tras ella.

Catra se escabulló entre los pasillos, mientras evitaba a todo tipo de contacto, a veces le sorprendía el tipo de expresiones se podían ver en un solo pasillo, se encontró encerrada, a su lado izquierdo alguien daba a luz, todo estaba rodeado de energía positiva, todos estaban felices mientras a su lado derecho se podían escuchar los llantos de una mujer aferrándose a su madre mientras una niña huía del lugar temblando.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, Catra tembló y se alejó de ella, Adora se acercó a la morena quien le dejó el paso a la chica.

—Eres como yo —Susurró esta mostrando su temblorosa mano para luego pasar sin decir nada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Adora extrañada.

—Cada vez todo está más asqueroso —Susurró temblando.

—¿Te tocó?

—Sácame de aquí —Pidió, Adora le guió.

Pasaron días luego de eso, Adora tuvo que conseguirse un trabajo de medio tiempo, usaron el dinero de Catra para el abogado quien al ver que era la morena la amiga de la rubia les descontó, ganaron el caso con facilidad tal como Catra les había dicho, la rubia estaba estudiando con normalidad, con todas sus horas separadas para poder ir a ver a Catra en minutos cortos, al terminar su horario iba a trabajar, llegaba tarde así que solo veía a Catra dormir para luego estudiar y dormir.

—Adora, tienes que cambiar tu horario —Demandó Catra.

—Si lo hago no podré venir a verte ¿Tan rápido te aburriste de mí? —Bromeó.

—Estoy mejor y ya no necesito mucha ayuda, puedo con esto, no me gusta verte tan cansada.

Ambas se besaron con cariño, Adora accedió a eso, su semestre casi acababa así que podía hacerlo dentro de poco, ese día ambas durmieron juntas, separadas pero tomadas de las manos.

A la semana Catra comenzó a actuar distinto, incluso su postura corporal era distinta, Adora no le dio importancia, la morena seguía aceptando sus besos y sus manos.

Cuando no estaba Catra soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta titubeante, caminó por la calle con normalidad con las manos en su saco, era el atardecer, Adora estaba ya en su trabajo.

Entró a un bar casi vacío, se sentó en la barra, el barman le miró ofreciendole un trago.

—No quiero nada —Dijo Catra mirando de reojo.

—Entonces te pediré que te vayas —Dijo este con un peculiar tipo de voz.

—Tch.

Catra tomó un dólar de su bolsillo.

—Eso te alcanza para un shot de vodka querida —Dijo casi burlesco.

—Dámelo entonces, querido —Marcó la forma de decirle.

—De hecho, soy queride —Informaba volteando a buscar el licor—, no quiero problemas en mi bar.

—No me importa lo que quieras, no depende de ti —Dijo Catra.

—¿De quién depende? —Preguntó sirviendo el vaso, Catra lo tomó como si nada—, buena garganta.

Catra vio como una mujer incómoda salía del bar, aquel chico de un grupo de amigos se puso de pie siguiéndole mientras ellos le apoyaban entre risas.

—De ellos depende —Catra se puso de pie siguiendo al chico.

—Vaya, la cadena alimenticia —Dijo le barman viendo aquello.

Catra al salir vio como el chico tiraba con rapidez a la mujer al callejón tapando su boca, está corrió hacia este y la vio luchar con su vida dependiendo de ello mientras se lo quitaba de encima, estaba aterrada, la morena tuvo recuerdos incontrolables en ese momento.

—Oye maldito idiota —Dijo Catra, la mujer le miró aún aterrada.

El chico se alejó de la mujer con rapidez poniéndose de pie, ella no podía, no tenía fuerzas.

—No me interrumpas.

Catra tomó una botella y a paso apresurado, preciso, golpeó la cabeza de este chico rompiendo la botella como si nada, este cayó, Catra se puso sobre él mientras le golpeaba una y otra vez sintiendo los gritos de la mujer aterrada viendo la escena.

—Por favor ya basta, ya no se mueve —Rogó la mujer temblando, su cara estaba roja y llena de lágrimas.

Catra la miró y se puso de pie adolorida, estiró su mano derecha.

—¿Te puedes levantar? —Preguntó, la mujer asintió y tomó su mano.

Esta se levantó con ayuda de la morena para luego limpiar su ropa.

—Es mejor que te vayas de aquí rápido —Está asintió y corrió, cuando Catra lo haría fue detenida por el barman.

—Que valiente gata tenemos aquí —Dijo coqueto, con su dedo tocó el mentón de Catra subiendolo.

—No me toques, maldita sea —Catra temblaba, caminó pasando de él.

—Pásate más por aquí, gatita —Volteó a verla.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Catra al volver a casa se metió a la ducha, sus nudillos estaban heridos, con necesidad limpió la zona tocada por aquel idiote cuando sintió la puerta y su voz.

—¿Catra?

—Estoy bañándome —Dijo desde el baño.

—Woah, tan tarde, eso es raro —Dijo soltando un suspiro al sacar la mochila de su espalda—, no podrás creer lo que me pasó hoy.

Cuando Catra salió del baño sintió el olor a café, al ir vio a Adora agotada haciendo café.

—Te dije que yo me encargo de eso —Dijo Catra preocupada.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —Dijo como si nada.

La morena se acercó a ella abrazándola, Adora sonrió mientras le besaba múltiples veces, eran cortos pero lo suficientemente buenos para devolverle la energía a ambas.

—Soy malisima como ama de casa —Rió Catra—, ve a bañarte, yo termino de hacer esto.

—Estás en toalla, te resfriarás.

—Estaría desnuda si no fuera por la inesperada Glimmer y sus visitas sin anuncios —Bromeó.

—Ponte algo de ropa, voy a bañarme.

Catra solo sonrió viendola ir, pasaron días en los que ella seguía haciendo lo mismo, no trataba de ser una justiciera, solo quería desahogar su ira en las personas correctas.

Por supuesto si había alguien que notaría un cambio seria Adora, la veía cada vez más tensa, los besos cada vez eran más seguidos, no le molestaba pero sentía que era una señal de que cada vez Catra le necesitaba más y más, no era normal, al principio sólo fueron sospechas, cosas que comentaba preocupada mientras comía con sus amigos, todo se hizo real en el momento en que recibió una llamada de la psiquiatra.

—¿Adora?

—Si, dígame —Dijo limpiando su boca mientras dejaba su comida de lado alejándose de sus amigos.

—¿Estás en descanso? No quiero molestar.

—No se preocupe, dígame —Dijo Adora sentándose en el césped.

—Bueno, sé que sabes que tengo muchos pacientes así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para Catra —Explicaba algo nerviosa.

—¿Pasa algo malo con Catra? —Preguntó ya más nerviosa.

—Me gustaría decir que he estado viendo mejorías pero en realidad no es así, acabo de terminar la sesión con ella, fui a casa y comparé las sesiones.

—Que no haya mejoría no significa que haya empeorado ¿No?

—Me gustaría decir eso en el caso de Catra pero no es así, cada sesión de la semana la veo empeorar más, lamento no haberlo notado antes, vamos a tener que cambiar rápidamente el tratamiento —Decía nerviosa.

—¿Qué tan mal está?

—Siento preguntarte esto pero ¿Catra volvió a la prostitución? —Preguntó, Adora frunció su ceño.

—Claro que no ¿De qué está hablando?

—Las personas que tienen TEPT tienen una conducta suicida, no les importa mucho lo que pase con ellas, comienzan a embriagarse, tener acciones arriesgadas, ponerse en peligro, algunas recurren al BDSM —Explicaba—, puede que Catra en una actitud auto-destructiva haya vuelto al negocio, es una teoría, pero sería bueno si hablaras con ella de todo esto.

—De acuerdo —Tartamudeo Adora para luego cortar la llamada.

—Si ya terminó tu llamada ven a comer —Dijo Bow alegre—, se enfriará.

Adora dejó caer una lágrima la cual limpió con rapidez y se fue con sus amigos, siguió su rutina de forma entorpecida por los pensamientos sobre la llamada, al llegar a casa buscó a Catra, no estaba, dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras respiraba profundo para tranquilizarse, se sentó en el sofá en la oscuridad y esperó, a los minutos la puerta se abrió.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Catra espantada al prender la luz y verla mirándola.

—Hola Catra ¿Quieres tomar té?

—Uhm —Dudó—, te haré uno ¿Si? Solo quiero bañarme, me siento sucia.

Adora dejó caer unas lágrimas, Catra palideció y fue de inmediato a su lado arrodillándose frente a ella.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Un mal día? —Preguntó llena de preocupación, Adora asintió— dime a quién tengo que patear.

Adora soltó una suave risita para luego seguir dejando caer lágrimas, Catra sólo tomó los brazos de Adora y los dejó sobre sus hombros.

—Todo estará bien, estos malos días pasarán —Adora se abrazó a Catra quién temblando aterrada consoló torpemente a la rubia.

Ambas se besaron, esta vez no era Catra quien parecía necesitarla, era Adora.


	21. Chapter 21

Adora fue a recostarse a su cama mientras seguía teniendo un sentimiento de palabras que debían ser dichas, cerró sus ojos, la puerta se abrió, Catra había llegado con un té pero Adora no abrió sus ojos, con cuidado la morena dejó la taza sobre el velador y se recostó al lado de Adora, temblando la apegó a ella acariciando su cabello.

Catra se escabulló en su cuello, su respiración chocaba contra la piel de Adora, no quería dejarla sola pero no sabía cómo consolarla, normalmente era al revés, solo hizo lo que sabía hacer.

Una suave melodía salió de la boca de Catra, tranquila, cálida, ella estaba cantando, la rubia comenzó a dejar caer lágrimas mientras sus párpados temblaban pero no los abrió, no quería abrirlos hasta que durmió con la morena entre sus brazos.

Al abrir sus ojos no la vio allí, se sentó sintiendo sus ojos secos, miró hacia el velador, no estaba la taza, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, se sentía ruido en la cocina, la rubia camino hacia allí viendo a Catra mirando su celular y la cocina.

—¿Catra?

—¡Ho-hola, ¿Lista para empezar un nuevo día?! —Dijo como reflejo mientras volteaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó mirando el desastre de su alrededor.

—Sé que no soy de mucha ayuda pero un desayuno siempre es de ayuda —Desvió su mirada nerviosa—, para que empieces bien el día y así.

Adora limpió la lagrima que caería en cualquier momento y sonrió alegre.

—Iré a bañarme entonces, ten cuidado ¿Si? —Dijo dándose la vuelta.

—Todo estará bien ¿Si? —Susurró—, no sé lo que haya pasado pero no dejes que arruine tu día a día, en cualquier caso siempre puedes hablarme.

—... Si, lo haré —Adora comenzó a llorar mientras escapaba hacia el baño, Catra le miró decaída.

Mientras terminaba aquel desayuno tomó el celular de Adora y llamó a Glimmer.

—Hey, brillitos.

—¿Qué quieres? deja de quitarle el celular a Adora —Se quejaba.

—Tengo algo de que hablarte ven y de paso llevas a Adora a la universidad —Dijo para luego cortar.

A los minutos Adora salió ya vestida pero con su cabello tomado por la toalla, vio que todo el desastre había sido eliminado, estaba la mesa servida.

—Sírvase —Dijo Catra algo agotada.

Adora se acercó a ella tratando de tomar su mano, Catra la escondió y besó sus labios.

—Están algo sucias —Dijo con rapidez.

—Entiendo —Adora hizo una expresión de dolor para luego sentarse a comer.

Catra se sentó frente a ella, la miró comer sin ganas, quiso tomar sus manos pero las suyas estaban heridas, quiso preguntarle pero no quería arruinar más aún su desayuno.

—Está muy rico, muchas gracias —Dijo dejando caer lágrimas.

—¿Tan mal está? —Preguntó Catra riendo levemente, Adora le sonrió débil.

—Está delicioso.

—¿No me contarás lo que pasó? —Preguntó Catra.

—Creo que perdí a alguien a quien... —Se detuvo limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Estás enamorada huh —Dijo comiendo desayuno, no la quiso mirar.

—... Si, lo estoy —Dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Te rechazó? —Preguntó.

—No, no sabe —Comenzó a comer.

—¿A qué te refieres entonces?

—Solo que le fallé —Susurró tomando el té y tomando.

—Quizás puedan arreglarlo, siempre hay segundas oportunidades —Sonrió Catra—, además sería incluso más idiota que tú si te deja ir.

—Catra, espera —Se dio cuenta mirándola, la morena giró su mirada sin dejar de comer— ugh ¿Por qué siempre arruino todo? —Se quejó tapando su cara.

—¡Ya llegué! —Exclamó Glimmer entrando— ¿Qué pasó?

—Vamos afuera —Dijo Catra caminando hacia la puerta, Glimmer salió.

Al ellas salir Adora golpeó su cabeza con sus palmas repitiendo lo idiota que era.

Mientras tanto Glimmer miraba extrañada a Catra quién sólo suspiraba tratando de que lo que acababa de pasar no le hiciera caer más.

—Adora llegó mal, me preguntaba si pasó algo, alguna pelea y eso —Dijo sentándose en el suelo poniendo su mano en su frente.

—Recibió una llamada, estuvo rara desde el almuerzo ¿Está muy mal? —Preguntó agachándose a la altura de Catra— ¿Te dijo algo?

—Si, que estaba enamorada y que le había fallado —Glimmer miró aquello comprendiendo todo.

—Ya sé de quien habla —Se puso de pie.

—¿De quién? —Preguntó interesada.

—¿Qué te metes? —Preguntó Glimmer bromeando mientras entraba a la casa— Adora, vayámonos, se hace tarde.

Esta salió luego de lavarse sus dientes, trató de acercarse como siempre a Catra intentando besarla pero fue completamente rechazada por la morena.

—Que les vaya bien —Dijo cortante entrando a la casa.

Los ojos de Adora temblaron, trató de volver pero Glimmer le tiró casi arrastrándola a la universidad.

—¿Qué pasó con Catra?

—Que soy una idiota que no sabe decir absolutamente nada —Dijo tapando su cara.

—Me refiero a que pasó en realidad, tienes tus ojos rojos de tanto llorar —Preguntó Glimmer suspirando.

—Ayer la psiquiatra me dijo que Catra había empeorado, que puede que haya vuelto a prostituirse para causarse daño y no creí nada, Catra si había estado actuando extraño pero era distinto porque no era distante, ella me abrazaba y besaba y extraño uno de esos en este momento —Lloraba, Glimmer le dio palmaditas en su espalda.

—¿Hay algo que te haya dicho que volvió a ser prostituta?

—Ayer llegó —Susurró, Glimmer se sorprendió—, entró a la casa como si nada, dijo que se sentía sucia, que se iría a bañar y yo-

—Quizás sólo fue a correr un poco, dijo que lo extrañaba ¿Recuerdas?

—Necesito que me cubras en el trabajo, tengo que estar ahí y ver a donde irá, no puedo quedarme con la duda Glimmer, tengo que hacer algo —Pidió casi rogando moviendola de lado a lado.

—Bien ¡Bien! —Exclamó alejándola, ambas comenzaron a pegarse suaves manotazos mientras caminaban y gritaban al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Bow viéndolas pelear— ¡Por favor no peleen por mí! —Su voz se quebró mientras se tiraba al suelo.

Adora soltó una risa fuerte al ver a su amigo, le ayudó a levantarse, estos la abrazaron con fuerza besando sus mejillas, el ánimo de la rubia fue restaurado por sus dos mejores amigos.


	22. Chapter 22

—¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! —Exclamaba Catra golpeando la almohada— ¡Por supuesto que se iba a enamorar de otra!

Catra comenzó a llorar de frustración, se puso de pie, colocó sus zapatos y salió con rapidez, sus ojos se movían con rapidez ante cada movimiento, estaba hipervigilando todo a su alrededor, viendo que nada pudiera hacerle daño, entró al bar a penas llegó, este estaba más lleno.

—Vaya, sin falta eh, estoy pensando en que realmente debes amarme —Dijo le barman, tomó su mentón acercándola a su cara.

—Yo no te amo —Exclamó empujándole con asco.

—Pues mal por ti, yo soy la obvia elección —Dijo sirviéndole un shot de vodka—, te ves irritada, te invita la casa.

Catra comenzó temblar tomando el pequeño vaso, tomó su interior de inmediato y gruñó golpeándolo.

—¿Algún maldito al que golpear? —Preguntó.

—Uno acaba de salir persiguiendo a una chica.

Catra se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia afuera por la puerta trasera, sintió los quejidos, al acercarse vio como la mujer reía al verla.

—Así que es real, la guardiana del bar —Dijo poniéndose de pie, Catra la miró de pies a cabeza.

—Eres prostituta —Se dio cuenta.

—Nos hace buenas actrices ¿No? Son mil dólares —Dijo estirando su mano, un chico llegó, estaba calvo.

—No, tu serás el postre cuando mis amigos y yo acabemos con esta zorra.

—Eres una grandisima estúpida —Gruñó Catra mientras veía al grupo rodearlas.

—Veamos que tanto podrás hacer ahora.

Catra en completo estado de alerta miraba a todos mientras la mujer temblaba con miedo, está a penas vio como todos se tiraban contra ella comenzó a alejarlos, los arañaba y golpeaba, no era suficiente, mientras los dañaba ellos le tocaban, tembló, quería vomitar, todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, recibió su primer golpe, se cubrió, rasgaron su ropa, tiraron su cabello, la tiraron al piso.

—¡Quita tus manos de ella! —Exclamó Adora tomando una madera delgada del piso.

Ella golpeó a los pudo con este, hasta que lo quebró en la espalda de uno, Catra miró aquello mientras le golpeaban, sonrió tratando de ponerse de pie, recibió una patada en su espalda, tomó el pie del chico y lo torció, con agilidad se puso de pie y comenzó a golpearlos, ambas peleaban juntas, lado a lado.

—Hola Catra —Susurró Adora mientras Catra seguía peleando, le habló seductora.

—Hey Adora —Respondió de la misma forma mientras recibía otro golpe en su cara— ¡La cara de las mujeres no —Golpeó la pierna, esta cirugía, el chico cayó de rodillas— se —Lo empujó— toca! —Exclamó golpeándolo en su cara.

Catra respiró agitada mientras arreglaba su desordenado cabello, lo mismo hizo Adora.

—Te ves muy hermosa así —Dijo Catra limpiando su sangrante labio.

—No me gusta verte herida pero te ves apetecible —Dijo Adora soltando una risita.

Los dos chicos que quedaban se miraron y huyeron, ambas hicieron lo mismo, corrieron tras ellos, Catra sonrió al poder hacerlo hasta que vio como el paso fijo de Adora resonaba en sus oídos, la vio correr rápidamente rebasándola con tanta velocidad, se tiró contra uno ambos cayeron.

Catra sonrió maravillada, apresuró su pasó y tirándose al suelo le hizo una trampilla al chico que cayó azotando su cabeza.

Ambas sobre estos dieron el golpe final, Catra fue la primera en alejarse adentrándose nuevamente en el callejón, Adora le siguió como si nada dejando a los chicos tirados ahí.

—No quería que vieras esto —Susurró.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó volteándola mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Lo que menos quiero es que me toques Adora —Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

—Lo siento, es que estoy feliz —Susurró, ambas cayeron al frío asfalto.

—¿Feliz? —Preguntó Catra extrañada.

—Realmente pensé que estabas prostituyendote de nuevo —Dijo alejándose de su cuerpo.

Ambas aún agitadas se abrazaron mientras se besaban, sus corazones estaban agitadas, Adora se abrió paso entre las ropas de Catra quién en lugar de temblar con miedo se estremeció al sentir las heladas manos de la rubia, soltó un pequeño jadeo, la adrenalina del momento hizo que dejaran de pensar en el lugar, en la situación, en los traumas pasados.

Adora quitó la ropa de Catra dejándole el torso semidesnudo, los labios de Adora bajaron a su cuello donde dejó una marca de beso mientras con su mano masajeaba la zona íntima de Catra por sobre la ropa, lo hizo con cuidado mientras la nombrada movía la cadera aumentando el roce.

—Ya deténganse —Dijo Glimmer alejándolas preocupadas.

Ambas estaba respirando entre cortado, temblaban, las heridas comenzaron a ser notorias.

Adora tocó su labio viendo como de él salía sangre, sangre ajena, se puso de pie con sorpresa al ver el desastre que había hecho de Catra quién jadeaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Hay que irnos —Susurró Glimmer.

—Sabemos en camino, vete —Dijo Adora con seriedad.

Catra comenzó a ponerse la ropa que Adora había quitado, estaba temblando, su piel ardía.

Glimmer miró aquello preocupada y se fue en silencio mientras veía a la prostituta huir del lugar.

Con cuidado ambas se levantaron y se fueron en silencio, Catra iba encorvada y cojeaba, miraba a todo su alrededor incluso en cualquier movimiento de Adora, se sentía mal, horriblemente mal, estaba alerta, su palpitar no se calmaba y su pecho dolía.

—Adora no me siento bien —Susurraba Catra caminando.

—Falta poco.

Al llegar a la casa luego de un horrible silencio Catra se sentó con su mano en su pecho, comenzó a toser sin aire, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Adora solo buscó algo y se lo entregó mientras se sentaba frente a ella preocupada, Catra al ver su cara herida la tomó besándola, su respiración era intermitente.

—Mi cuerpo arde, se siente asqueroso —Dijo comenzando a enterrar sus maltratadas uñas en sus brazos.

—Basta.

Catra comenzó a hacerlo cada vez más fuerte, una de sus uñas se rompió comenzando a sangrar, Adora la abofeteó con fuerza, la morena tocó su mejilla con sorpresa.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Por muchas cosas! —Exclamó Adora— ¡Saliste de casa, te pusiste en peligro quizás por cuanto tiempo!

—¡Tu sabes porque!

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé pero pudiste haber confiado en mí!

—¡Te confié mi vida ¿Qué más quieres de mí?! ¡Me tienes siempre a tu merced! ¡Incluso me usas!

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —Exclamó sin entender lo que decía.

—¡Todo este tiempo tuviste alguien a quien querías y aún así-! —Catra soltó un grito de frustración poniéndose de pie.

—¡No lo entiendes!

—¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, Adora?! ¡Eres tú la que no entiende nada! —Adora le miró confundida— ¡¿Aún no lo entiendes?! ¡Te amo! ¡Siempre lo hice!

Catra limpió sus lágrimas mientras le miraba con una expresión de dolor, Adora se puso de pie corriendo hacia la morena tomando su mano.

—Sueltame, Adora.

—¡Escúchame!

—¡No! —Se soltó del agarre.

—¡Eres tú! —Gritó— ¡Eras de quien hablaba en la mañana!

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Catra sin palabras.

—Pasaron cosas ese día y cuando llegaste tarde, pensé que te había fallado —Susurró—, yo también te amo.

Catra retrocedió entrando a su habitación, Adora le siguió viendo como buscaba con desesperación algo.

—No quiero tu lástima, no quiero nada más de ti, me iré de aquí —Temblaba llorando.

—¡No! —Catra saltó con sorpresa, miró con cuidado a Adora— ¡Te dejé ir una vez, no quiero volver a hacerlo!

Adora estaba temblando, Catra dejó salir un jadeo mientras veía aquello estupefacta, soltó una risita.

—Siempre fue por eso, la culpa —Dijo Catra caminando hacia la puerta cojeando.

—Te lo prometo, no es así —Catra miró a Adora con dolor, quería quedarse, abrazarla, besarla, ser feliz, en el instante.

—Lo siento Adora...

Catra salió corriendo con torpeza mientras Adora la llamaba entre lágrimas.


	23. Chapter 23

—Adora-

—No me toques —Pidió Adora limpiando sus lágrimas, estaba rodeada de sus amigos—, tengo que encontrarla, si no lo hago ahora probablemente no pueda hacerlo después.

—Yo y Sea Hawk la buscaremos en auto, aunque no creo que podamos hacerlo en la noche, no tiene dinero así que no podrá usar transporte, estará cerca.

—Nosotros tres estaremos en la tierra —Dijo Bow mirando a Adora preocupada.

—¿Por qué se iría?

—Tiene actitudes que le hacen daño —Dijo Glimmer—, lo hizo por eso.

—Justo después de decirle que la amaba —Dijo escondiendo su cara en sus manos.

—Así que finalmente lo dijiste —Dijo Mermista revolviendo su cabello.

—Solo pude decirlo cuando ella me lo dijo, soy una idiota.

—Lo eres pero así te queremos.

Adora ni nadie pudo dormir, Perfuma le preguntaba a Scorpia quién al saber toda la situación negó dar la respuesta de dónde podría ir a refugiarse.

Mermista y Sea Hawk si durmieron, al despertarlo lavaron su cara tomando café, al despertar por completo salieron a la búsqueda todos, incluso la niña pero esta fue con la de tez oscura en auto.

Adora fue la primera en salir, su respiración causaba un choque entre el aire frío de la madrugada, sus mejillas y nariz quemaban al exponerse a esa temperatura, atrás se sentían jadeos y pasos torpes.

—Adora, más lento —Pidió Glimmer sin aliento.

—Catra no se fue lento, chicos —Dijo apenada.

—La encontraremos pero si no la buscamos correctamente y solo corremos en las calles no lo haremos —Adora se detuvo dándole la razón.

Buscaron todo el día, Glimmer casi desfalleció al tener el sol golpeando su cara todo el tiempo, ellos tomaban descanso sin embargo Adora no hasta recibir una llamada.

—Adora, supe lo que pasó —Dijo la psiquiatra—, las personas que suelen sufrir este tipo de trauma tienden a volver al lugar donde pasó el incidente, o se alejan de este escondiéndose en un lugar considerado hogar, espero que esto te ayude en la búsqueda.

—Gracias doctora —Susurró cortando—, chicos, ¿Descansaron? Tenemos que ir a un lugar.

Adora al ver ese edificio tembló, con cuidado entró junto con los dos temerosos chicos que caminaban abrazados.

Al entrar al lugar vio como habían manchas de sangre en el piso, una era más grande que la otra, la pequeña dejó un rastro de sangre hacia la salida mientras la otra más grande mostraba un arrastre hacia esta, supo de quien era cada una, buscaron en cada rincón, ella no estaba allí.

—Adora, tengo sueño —Dijo Glimmer pasando su mano por el ojo, Adora le miró preocupada.

—... Es hora de volver a casa —Susurró.

—¿Estás segura? Yo puedo seguir aquí si lo prefieres —Se ofrecía Bow, ambos estaban con mucho sueño.

—No, está bien —Adora los envolvió en sus brazos con cariño— gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

—Siempre —Dijeron ambos.

Los tres se fueron a casa, Adora quedó sola tirada en el sofá mirando el techo, miraba la puerta de vez en cuanto esperando que está volviera, nunca llegó.

Al día siguiente tuvo que ir a la universidad y al trabajo, en este vio a tres chicos paseando mientras hablaban relajados, Adora se acercó a ellos mirándolos.

—Uhm ¿Hemos hecho algo malo? —Preguntó el blanco temeroso chico.

—Yo te conozco —Dijo la de trenzas—, la novia de Catra.

—¿Sabes donde está?

—¿Catra? No, ni idea —Dijo como si nada.

—Debe estar en su habitación —Respondió el rubio.

—¿Dónde queda eso? —Preguntó tomando los hombros del chico, este se cohibió.

—Sueltalo, yo te llevaré —Dijo la de ojos de colores.

—Muchas gracias —Susurró aliviada.

—Pero hoy no, quizás mañana o pasado.

—¿Qué?

—Chica, estoy ocupada, tengo cosas que hacer —Adora solo soltó un suspiro mientras en su sien corría una gota de sudor frío—, dame tu número, te llamaré.

Adora tomó un lápiz para luego escribirlo en su mano, la de trenzas le miró con su ceño fruncido.

—Si, no esperes que dé con el número indicado cuando se borre, Kyle, Rogelio, vayámonos de aquí.

La rubia siguió trabajando, cuando terminó su turno comenzó a caminar a lados contrarios de su casa, cada esquina, cada prostíbulo, todo lo recorrió.

—Que niña más atrevida buscando putas aquí —Dijo una mujer tirando a Adora contra la pared—, encontraste a la correcta.

—No, ya tengo a la mía y por cierto ¿No has visto a “La gata salvaje”? —La mujer se alejó de Adora.

—Catra no ha venido hace mucho, desde que la intentaron matar todo ha estado tenso aquí —Dijo con normalidad.

—Si... Si la llegas a ver ¿Podrías decirle que Adora la busca?

—¿Qué eres tú de ella?

—Soy- —Dudó— soy alguien que la ama.

—No queremos stalkers aquí, vete —Dijo la mujer.

—Solo... Dile, ella sabrá quien soy —Adora siguió su camino pero ahora a su casa.

Adora nuevamente se acostó sobre el sofá mirando el techo en la oscuridad, miraba la puerta, aún nada, así hasta dormir.

Un celular sonó a altas horas de la madrugada, Adora se levantó tomando este de forma inmediata.

—¿Adora? Soy Lonnie —Dijo la voz a través del teléfono.

—La de trenzas, si —Dijo preocupada— ¿Pasó algo?

—Vamos a la habitación de Catra, te espero a fuera de donde trabajas.

Adora se puso sus zapatos y salió corriendo de la casa, al llegar vio a Lonnie sola, sus mejillas quemaban por el frío y trataba de darse calor.

—Eso fue rápido.

—Siento la demora —Dijo con falta de aire.

—Nah, siento haberte llamado así de la nada, vamos.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar en silencio mientras Adora tomaba esta mínima esperanza para tenerla de vuelta.

—Normalmente no haría esto por Catra —Dijo bajando su mirada—, era una perra en su máxima expresión, nunca se interesó por el bienestar de los demás, todo tenía que ser perfecto y fue por eso que llegó a donde estaba.

—No sabía eso —Sonrió Adora.

—Lo imaginé, Catra luego del incidente era distinta —Dijo mirando hacia el frente y girando en un callejón—, podía ser una total perra pero todos nos preocupamos por ella, nuestro jefe mandó a la que más daba ingreso a morir, pudo haber sido cualquiera, vimos si podíamos hacer algo, arreglar su habitación para que pudiera vivir allí pero no, cuando Rogelio fue a verla estaba lleno de personas velando por ella, no nos necesitaba, venimos del mundo que casi la mató, pedí un préstamo en el banco, no fue fácil pero pude, saldé mi deuda con el cretino pero quedé en deuda con un banco —Suspiró—, bueno, todo sea para salir de ese espantoso lugar.

Adora le miraba con compasión mientras escuchaba la historia de Lonnie que recorría esas calles como costumbre hasta que se detuvo.

—Es aquí —Dijo, Adora miró a su alrededor, era como un motel.

—Es la número 04 —Indicó, Adora asintió caminando hacia esta subiendo las escaleras.

Golpeó, nadie abrió, con cuidado tomó la manilla y la giró, la puerta se abrió como si nada, en esa pequeña habitación había un desastre, no estaba allí.

Adora se sentó en la cama soltando un suspiro lleno de decepción mientras tapaba su cara.

—¿Dónde estás Catra?

Esta comenzó a ordenar la habitación en caso de que si decidía vivir ahí por lo menos tuviera un lugar decente donde llegar, al terminar vio a Lonnie mirando lo que hacía desde la puerta.

—Mala racha, huh —Dijo mirando apenada a la rubia quien acolchonaba la almohadilla.

—Desde que se fue ha sido así, vayámonos.

Al salir Adora soltó un suspiro tembloroso mientras cerraba la puerta, mientras caminaban evitaron el callejón, quien se escondía allí soltó un suspiro aliviada mientras se aferraba a sus piernas, comenzó a llorar.

—Quiero volver... —Susurró temblorosa.

Pronto sintió ruido en el callejón, espantada se puso lista para correr hasta que vio a ese pequeño y mal herido gato, había sido maltratado, tenía pintura en todo su cuerpo, la morena se acercó a él quien trató de protegerse de sus manos, Catra se sentó frente a este y dejó su mano estirada mostrando su palma, el gato pequeño se acercó con desconfianza pero luego apoyo su pequeña cabeza en los dedos de la morena quien lo tomó sin saber que hacer.


	24. Chapter 24

Fue otro día más igual, universidad, trabajo, aunque siempre estaba rodeada de personas que le querían apoyaban y ayudaban aún no podía dejarla ir tan rápido.

—Sin duda el peor tipo de rechazo es cuando ambas se aman pero no pueden estar juntas —Decía Sea Hawk con pena, este recibió un leve golpe de Mermista.

Y Adora lo sabía, no quería dejarla ir, si le pasaba algo, si Catra tomaba una mala decisión fue porque no fue capaz de abrazarla ese día y rogarle que se quedara.

Era la noche, nuevamente lo mismo, miraba el techo, luego a la puerta, comenzó a cabecear cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, con cuidado se sentó, la luz se prendió, ella se encandila con esta cerrando así sus ojos.

—¿Glimmer?

Al abrir sus ojos vio a Catra pálida, Adora tembló.

—Catra...

—Necesito ayuda —Dijo evitando la felicidad que irradiaba Adora.

—¿Te pasó algo? —Preguntó preocupada poniéndose de pie.

Catra puso sus manos frente a la rubia, estas temblaban pero sobre ellas había un pequeño gato pintado.

—Traté de lavarlo con agua caliente pero no mejora —La voz de Catra temblaba.

—Vamos a un veterinario —Dijo Adora como si nada sentándose y poniéndose sus zapatos.

Catra sonrió aliviada mientras miraba al pequeño animal en sus brazos, ambas salieron rápidamente no sin antes Adora tomar su cartera.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —Preguntó Adora mirando a Catra quién sólo miraba al pobre animal.

—No ahora...

—¿Cuando sí? —Preguntó con su ceño fruncido—, me aléjaste, te fuiste.

—¡Adora lo único que me importa ahora es este gato!

—¡Por supuesto que si!

Ambas siguieron caminando en silencio mientras la respiración de Catra temblaba al caer una lágrima.

Al llegar entraron rápidamente acercándose a la barra.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

—Este gatito, lo encontré así en el callejón fuera de mi casa —Temblaba Catra mostrándole al pequeño.

—Oh no, espéreme un segundo —Tomó el teléfono marcando un solo número, comenzó a hablar pidiendo que vinieran de inmediato.

Una veterinaria se acercó a la barra viendo al gatito, puso expresión de pena mientras se lo quitaba de las manos a Catra llevándoselo.

—Necesito que me de sus datos por favor —Dijo.

—Adora...

—Si, ve —Susurró entendiendo la mirada de la morena quien fue de inmediato siguiendo la enfermera.

Adora se quedó dando sus datos mientras Catra miraba como lavaban al minino con un shampoo especial, a los minutos sintió como alguien se ponía a su lado.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme —Susurró Adora.

—Eres tú la única que me ha buscado por cielo mar y tierra —Dijo, Adora se sorprendió—, las personas hablan ¿Sabes? Me contaron que me buscaba una stalker, que tuviera cuidado.

—Le dije que no soy una Stalker —Susurró avergonzada.

—En nuestro trabajo no hay amor, mucho menos con un cliente, así que es raro oír que buscan a alguien diciendo que lo aman —Catra intentó no mirar a Adora pero sus ojos se desviaban hacia ella.

—Te amo —Dijo Adora con decisión—, ya no eres lo que antes eras, tienes permitido amar, siempre pudiste.

Catra se sonrojó mientras giraba su cabeza mirando como bañaban al pequeño gato alterado por el agua.

Adora hizo lo mismo algo decaída hasta que sintió como Catra entrelazaba su mano con la de ella, la rubia tembló mientras dejaba caer su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo soltando un pequeño llanto.

—No te vuelvas a ir, por favor.

—Nunca quise irme —Confesó con una voz temblorosa—, deja de llorar o me harás llorar.

—Lloremos en casa ¿Si? —Catra la miró con un puchero mientras asentía.

—Aw, no hay necesidad de llorar, el gato estará bien —Decía la veterinaria invitándolas a pasar.

Ambas aún tomadas de la mano se acercaron a ver como el gato era secado mientras trataba de escapar.

—Este gato fue abusado, tiene una patita mala, la derecha, podemos atenderlo —Catra sonrió aliviada estirando su mano hacia el gatito quien apoyó su cabeza de inmediato en sus dedos—, oh vaya.

—Todo estará bien pequeñito —Dijo Catra susurrando.

—En unos treinta minutos podrán llevarlo a casa... Lo adoptarán ¿Verdad?

—No tengo una casa estable- —Dijo Catra pero fue interrumpida.

—Si, si tienes, lo adoptaremos —Corrigió, la enfermera notó como estaban tomadas de la mano y se sonrojó dándose cuenta.

—Genial, esperennos afuera —Pidió la veterinaria, ambas asintieron saliendo.

Luego de unos cuantos papeles que firmar y lo que debían pagar pudieron llevarse al gatito, Catra lo tomó en sus manos completamente aliviada al verlo bostezar.

Al llegar a casa no dijeron nada, solo pusieron un cojín donde lo acostaron y durmió con tranquilidad mientras se estiraba.

—Catra... ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó Adora, Catra corrió su cara evitando su insistente mirada— ¿Es en serio?

—Esto no es tan fácil como hablar, Adora.

—No siquiera lo has intentado ¿Dónde estuviste todo estos días? —Preguntó poniéndose frente a ella, Catra bajó su mirada.

—No es importante.

—Lo es para mí, estuve tan preocupada —Dijo soltando un quejido, tocó su cabeza, los ojos de Catra inmediatamente se fueron a Adora acercándose con preocupación.

—¿Adora? ¿Qué pasó?

—No es nada —Dijo con una expresión de dolor.

—Ni mierda, ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Solo necesito dormir —Susurró mirando el sofá siendo ocupada por ese pequeño gato.

—Ve a dormir —Mandó Catra, Adora tomó su mano con fuerza—, auch ¿Qué?

—Ven conmigo, no quiero que te vayas —Susurró Adora con miedo, Catra besó su mejilla.

—No me iré.

—Ahora te creo mucho menos, Judas —Tiraba Adora a Catra a su habitación donde se encerraron.

Catra solo dejó salir un quejido y se tiró a la cama de Adora dejándole un espacio, la rubia se recostó a su lado sin tocarla, solo se quedó allí acostada de espalda mirando al techo, la morena solo la miró llena de amor, una mirada que la poca luz no dejó revelada.

—Te extrañé —Susurró.

—Lo sé.

—Te busqué.

—Lo sé.

—Te amo.

—Si... Lo sé.

—No quiero estar lejos de ti.

—... —Catra abrió su boca tratando de decir algo que no podía, no entendía porqué.

Adora le miró quedando frente a frente, Catra miró los ojos de Adora, la poca luz de reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Yo...

Adora esperó a que la gata dijera algo, esta no podia, algo le impedía.

—No puedo hacerlo Adora, siento que tengo que huir, dejarte como la última vez —Se sentaba en pánico.

—No dejes que gane, esta maldita cosa nos está consumiendo a ambas, sé que también tengo que buscar ayuda pero no quiero hacerlo sola, podemos ser mejor, podemos estar mejor, podemos arreglar esto, juntas.

—¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó débil mirando hacia Adora.

—Lo prometo —Susurró sentándose a su lado.

Catra temblando se abrazó a ella dándole un gran beso, ambas cayeron acostadas, soltaron una leve queja y siguieron el beso, las grandes manos de Adora sujetaban la espalda de Catra quién sentía una calidez donde está tocaba, ya no ardía, no se sentía asqueroso, necesitaba ese roce, se apegó más a Adora quien se sorprendió al notar que su cuerpo ya no rechazaba su roce.

—Si que me extrañaste ¿Eh? —Dijo con burla, Catra se alejó levemente de Adora.

—No lo arruines.

—Está bien —Susurró apegandola a su cuerpo nuevamente mientras en la habitación sonaban el sonido de sus labios besándose.


	25. Chapter 25

—Ngha, Adora quítate, pesas mucho —Se quejaba Catra quién tenía a la rubia sobre ella—, además roncas muy fuerte.

Ya había amanecido, podía sentir al gato maullando mientras enterraban las uñas en el sofá, Catra se quejó de nuevo tratando de quitarla pero no pudo, sólo se acostó en esa extrañamente cómoda cama comenzando a acariciar el cabello de Adora metiendo sus manos en este y con sus dedos acariciar su casco, sintió una torpe risa saliendo de la dormida rubia, la morena miró a Adora llena de amor en sus ojos mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

A la hora Adora comenzó a despertar con la torpe sonrisa aún en ella, Catra soltó una leve risita mientras tomaba el rostro de la bulliciosa rubia.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Preguntó cálida, Adora se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

—Realmente pensé que estaba alucinando ayer —Susurró.

—Estás alucinando Adora, debes dejarme ir —Bromeó Catra con seriedad, Adora se alejó de Catra tirando su mejilla al instante— ¡Auch!

—No estoy alucinando.

—¡Eso es para los sueños y normalmente tienes que hacértelo a ti misma! —Se quejaba tocando su mejilla.

Adora comenzó a reír tapando su boca, Catra se relajó mirando eso con un sonrojo mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía, la rubia se abrazó a la morena mientras sentían aquella sensación en sus estómago nuevamente, sus corazones latiendo agitados sabían que era lo que pasaba, había felicidad en ellas al estar juntas.

Sintieron un pequeño rasguño en la puerta, ambas miraron hacia esta, la rubia soltando a Catra abrió la puerta viendo como un gato caminaba cojo pero con confianza hacia la cama, la morena vio aquello soltando una risa mientras lo tomaba y subía en la cama poniéndolo en su pecho.

—No puedo creer que haya caído tanto por ti —Susurró Adora mirando la escena tapando la mitad de su cara.

—Deja de decir tantas cosas vergonzosas —Dijo Catra nerviosa.

—Déjame decirte más ¿Por qué no?

—... Creo que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo así que... No te apresures-

—Te amo —Dijo apresuradamente luego de oír eso.

—Te odio —Le tiraba una almohada.

—Así que también me amas —Dijo coqueta, Catra soltó una risa mientras el gato se acurrucaba en el cuello.

—La universidad- —Se dio cuenta al sentir como se abría la puerta de la entrada.

—Sh, yo me encargo —Dijo Catra poniéndose de pie entregándole el gato a Adora, este comenzó a morderla y rasguñarla mientras esta se quejaba en silencio.

—¡¿Adora?! ¡Dime por favor que no te has suicidado! —Exclamó Glimmer asustada, la puerta de la habitación de Adora se abrió— Ay, gracias al cielo-

Catra la miró con una suave sonrisa, Glimmer la señaló abriendo su boca con sorpresa.

—Hola chispitas —Saludó.

—¡AAAH! —Gritó Glimmer emocionada.

—Asustarás a los vecinos-

—¡QUIERO ABRAZARTE PERO SÉ QUE ME ODIARÁS UNA ETERNIDAD AAAAH! —Chillaba saltando— ¡¿Dónde está Adora?! ¡¿Sabe que estás aquí?! —Exclamó.

—Estás asustando al gato —Reía Adora saliendo con el gato aún mordiéndola—, me odia.

—¡¿TIENEN UN GATITO?! —Exclamó emocionada, trató de acercarse pero el gato se puso en posición para atacarla— ahora entiendo porque eres una gata.

Catra tomó al gato sin problema alguno, este se acostó sobre su mano de inmediato ronroneando.

—Entre gatos se comprenden.

—Acabo de llegar y ya tengo ganas de patearte Glimmer —Dijo con su párpado tembloroso, esta soltó una risita.

—Solo... Me alegro que hayas vuelto —Dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Catra quién se estremeció sintiendo una calidez envolviendole.

—¿Cuánto me perdí?

—Las dos primeras horas, pero te cubrimos, aún podemos llegar a tiempo —Dijo Glimmer.

—Me bañaré, Catra ¿Quieres ir con nosotras? —Preguntó casual.

—Claro, tengo que ir a comprarle comida a este pequeño ¿Dónde está mi cartera-

—No te preocupes, yo llevo para comprar —Dijo de inmediato Adora entrando al baño después de decirlo.

Catra se quedó sin decir nada, Glimmer la miraba con una mueca de incomodidad.

—No puedes culparla —Tartamudeo.

—... Realmente no puedo —Susurró decaída.

—¿Por qué volviste? Digo, es obvio que Adora no te encontró, tu viniste.

—El gato —Respondió de inmediato—, él fue el que me motivó a venir, no lo hubiera hecho pero estaba delicado.

—¿Fue solo por él?

—Fue la excusa perfecta para llegar y quedarme —Susurró viéndolo—, lo dudé durante horas mientras trataba de ver si podía salvar al gatito por mi cuenta.

—¿Si quieres quedarte? —Preguntó intrigada.

—No quiero —Susurró—, digo, si pero no puedo estar aquí, algo me impide quedarme en este lugar.

—Si, tú —Respondió a la incógnita de Catra, está se sorprendió—, tienes miedo y se entiende, has pasado por mucho y más, Adora también lo ha hecho, mientras tu quieres huir ella quiere aferrarse a lo que tiene, quizás por eso encajan tan bien.

—No trates de encajar enfermedades mentales, lo que necesitamos es un psicólogo —Dijo soltando una risilla.

Glimmer miró aquello con sus ojos radiantes de felicidad, al salir Adora del baño Catra dejó al gato en el sofá metiéndose a bañar también.

Adora no salió de su habitación, estaba arreglando todo, Catra salió con rapidez dirigiéndose a su pieza, a los minutos salió ya vestida, Glimmer se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo?

—Trucos del trabajo —Respondió.

Adora también salió ya vestida con su mochila, vio a Catra jugando con el gato, este seguía teniendo el color de la pintura en su pelaje, no sabían cuanto le tomaría volver a su pelaje normal.

—Vamos, se hace tarde —Dijo Glimmer empujando a Adora.

Catra se puso de pie despidiéndose del gato saliendo.

—¿Y dónde te quedaste todo este tiempo? No digamos que fue mucho pero-

—Se sintió eterno —Dijeron ambas.

—No le preguntes eso, no quiere responder —Dijo de mal humor.

—Pues justo lo iba a decir pero está bien —Molestó.

—Por supuesto que si.

—Adora ¿Sigues resentida? —Preguntó frente a ella deteniendo su caminar.

—Déjame pasar, no quiero hablar de eso —Dijo enojada.

—No lo haré-

Adora se tiró contra ella tomándola en brazos, Catra se abrazó a su cuello mientras la rubia acomodaba sus piernas en su cintura, Catra soltó una risa mientras se sonrojaba, Glimmer miró aquello con sorpresa, era como si la morena hubiese curado en los días que estuvo afuera.

—Ya suéltame —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Absolutamente no, es tu castigo —Dijo Adora con una leve sonrisa.

—Parece más castigo para ti que para mí.

—Yo estoy disfrutando esto —Rió Adora con normalidad.

—Se siente raro no ver —Chilló Catra abrazándose más a Adora.

—¿Ves? Castigo.

Luego de unos minutos se sintieron las voces y gritos de todos los amigos de Adora.

—Estoy como que no puedo creerlo —Dijo Mermista masticando un chicle.

—¡Es Catra! —Chilló la única menor del grupo.

—Me alegra mucho —Lloraba Perfuma.

—No llores o lloraré yo —Dijo Sea Hawk ya llorando.

—¡Apuesto a que yo también puedo hacer eso! —Exclamó una voz desconocida para Catra.

—Claro que sí cariño- —Se arrepentía la de cabello rosado al instante— Netossa no.

—Netossa si —Dijo la de cabello azul claro tomando a su novia de más peso—, si lo logro tendrás que hacer el desayuno por una semana.

Catra dejó de abrazar el cuello de Adora alejándose, Adora le miró con una sonrisa mientras ladeaba su cabeza sin saber que pasaba.

—¿Quieres un beso? —Preguntó sin vergüenza.

—Eres una idiota, solo bájame —Respondió avergonzada.

—Aww, solo uno.

—No, alguno de mis clientes me puede ver —Dijo tomando su cara— así que no.

—Aún mejor entonces —Dijo, Catra sonrió acercándose, besó de forma corta sus labios.

—¿Contenta?

—No —Dijo tirándose hacia adelante tomando la espalda de Catra quien asustada se abrazó a su cuello.

Adora la besó, un beso lleno de amor, Catra comenzó a sentir ese hormigueo en su estómago nuevamente mientras sentía su corazón, con cuidado confío en las manos de Adora y soltó levemente el agarré de su cuello mientras correspondía al beso con un sonrojo, ellas parecían tan felices en ese instante que nadie fue capaz de decir nada, solo miraban aquello con una sonrisa, Adora estaba radiante.


	26. Chapter 26

—Oh ¿Este es tu salón? —Preguntó Catra entrando a ese gran lugar.

—Es solo uno de ellos, luego tengo que cambiar de sala —Dijo sentándose.

—¿Qué? Oh, con qué así funcionan las universidades —Dijo Catra paseando por el lugar antes de que más gente comenzara acumularse.

—¿Nunca fuiste a la universidad? —Preguntó Glimmer con sorpresa.

—Scorpia y yo ahorrábamos para eso —Decía tranquila—, bueno, ya no podemos porque gastamos todo en gastos médicos pero la idea sigue allí.

Bow bajó la mirada apenado, dándose cuenta cómo todo en lo que había trabajado Catra se había derrumbado por dos tipos que casi la matan.

Sonó un fuerte golpe, Catra tocó su hombro mientras temblaba con palidez.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó aquel chico tocando su mano.

—¡Aléjate! —Exclamó Adora espantando al chico, los tres se acercaron a Catra rodeándola para que nadie más se acercara.

—Tengo que ir a vomitar —Dijo mareada.

—Por aquí —Guiaba Bow, Adora la dejó ir preocupada.

—Siento haberte gritado —Se disculpó Adora.

—Todo bien —Dijo el chico evitando a Adora luego de eso.

—Oops —Salió de Glimmer con un tono burlesco—, estará bien, Bow la llevará a la salida sana y salva.

—Obvio, confío en él.

—Uhm, Catra ¿Estás bien? —Preguntaba el de tez oscura escuchando a Catra desde afuera del baño.

—Ya salgo.

Luego de unos minutos Catra salió con toda su cara mojada y con su hombro también, se había limpiado el roce.

—Puedes volver, iré a la salida.

—No, no, déjame acompañarte, no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte mejor así como Glimmer lo hizo —Catra sonrió levemente.

—Ni siquiera Adora me conoce —Confesó—, supongo que es lo que me gusta, al estar con ella sé que no necesito hablar de mi pasado.

—Pero en algún momento tendrán que hacerlo, ambas —Decía mientras caminaban, los ojos de Catra no dejaban de moverse mientras más personas veía—, si ella llega a conocer tu pasado ¿Cambiaría algo?

—Por supuesto-

—Déjame ponerlo de otra forma, si supieras del pasado de Adora ¿Pensarías de otra manera sobre ella? ¿La dejarías de querer?

—Claro que no.

—Lo mismo pasa con ella —Dijo sonriente.

—Hmm.

Se fueron todo el camino hablando normal a pesar de que Catra estaba en modo alerta todo el tiempo.

—¿Tienes el número de Perfuma? —Preguntó casual.

—Claro ¿Quieres llamarla?

—Si —Bow lo buscó en su celular táctil, al encontrarlo inició la llamada pasándole el celular a Catra.

—¿Bow? ¿Qué pasa?

—Perfuma, Uhm, soy Catra —Informaba—, ahora iré a comprarle comida a mi minino pero me preguntaba si podría ir a ver a Scorpia a tu casa.

—Oh, hola Catra, si por supuesto, te doy mi dirección, le avisaré al florista que te abra —Catra alzó su ceja.

Al recibir la dirección la repitió sin equivocación, Bow miró aquello con aprobación, cortó la llamada sin despedirse y se fue con rapidez.

—¡Adiós Catra! —Exclamó Bow animado mientras movía su brazo, Catra sólo alzó su mano.

Al llegar a la tienda vio un sobre de comida, vio la cantidad de dinero que le había dado Adora y miró el precio, sacó siete sobres, mientras esperaba sintió como un hombre se apegaba a su cuerpo, comenzó a tener arcadas mientras se alejaba, nuevamente lo sintió.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —Gruñó Catra, todos miraron al hombre, era un adulto.

—No he hecho nada-

—Si, sigue así y verás como suelo reaccionar ante “Nada” —Dijo con su ceño fruncido mientras volteaba.

Ahora sintió aquello con más violencia mientras sentía su respiración en su oreja, Catra volteó, con el espacio entre su pulgar e índice golpeó la garganta del hombre para luego patearlo, este cayó al suelo sin aire mientras sentía aquella asquerosa sensación en su oreja mientras lo sentía toser.

—Siguiente —Dijo el que atendía viendo la situación sin saber que hacer— ¿Quiere que llame a la policía para denunciar el acoso?

—No, solo cobrame esto —Puso el dinero sobre la mesa mientras sentía aún la tos y los quejidos del hombre.

—Bien, le sobraron diez centavos ¿Quiere donarlo?

—Si, si —Dijo sin importarle mientras tomaba la bolsa para devolverse, pasó al lado de aquel hombre que le miró esperando ver algún arrepentimiento pero no había nada para él más que asco.

Al volver a casa vio al gato acostado de espalda durmiendo algo doblado, Catra sonrió con ternura al ver eso, tomó un plato pequeño y hondo abriendo un sobre.

—Uhm... Gato —Llamó, este no contestó ni reaccionó—, gatito —Ninguna reacción—, a ver un nombre para ti... ¿Melog?

El gato se puso de pie inmediatamente, bajando del sofá caminando cojo hacia el plato de comida el cual comió quejándose, Catra soltó una risilla mientras se ponía en cuclillas y tocaba la cabeza de este.

Catra luego de eso se fue a bañar, se vistió nuevamente y salió, esta vez tomó algo que encontró de casualidad, paró un taxi y la llevó a la dirección.

Al estar frente a esa casa vio lo grande que era, tocó la puerta y se escucharon unas voces, lentamente la puerta se abrió con torpeza.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó la gran mujer apoyada en un andador para adultos.

La nombrada tembló al poder verla nuevamente, seguía teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esto hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Hey Scorpia —Saludaba con una sonrisa temblorosa.

La gran chica soltó el andador moviendolo a un lado mientras con su mano y brazo ponía su peso en el marco de la puerta, con su otro brazo tiró a Catra hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo.

—E eae —Susurró.

Catra se abrazó a ella aferrándose a su espalda, esto sorprendió a la peliblanca y sólo se apoyó en ella con un leve sonrojo.

—Yo también lo hice, bien músculos, vuelve a tu andador —Dijo alcanzándolo con su brazo y acercándolo a Scorpia.

Esta con sus brazos temblorosos volvió a apoyarse en este.

—asa —Dijo sonriente.

—Gracias —Dijo esperando que ella caminara, seguía haciéndolo torpemente.

Al entrar vio a esa enorme casa, todo estaba lleno de plantas por todas partes.

—¿e sio alo? —Preguntó Scorpia.

—Solo ven a sentarte conmigo, hablemos —Decía Catra dejándole espacio libre para el sofá.

—No —Tartamudeo— pue... Puedd —Trataba de decir— habbittación —Tartamudeaba tratando de hablar claramente.

—Te sigo —Dijo Catra entendiendo.

Scorpia se fue con dificultad a su habitación donde se acostó, había alguien ahí que conectó unas máquinas a su cuerpo y más cosas que le causaban dolor.

—¿Estás bien? Oye ¿No puedes ser más delicado? —Preguntó gruñendo, este solo siguió su trabajo más lento y al terminar salió.

—Sigues siendo —Trataba, su lengua se trababa— la misma —Rió.

—No voy a cambiar en mucho tiempo —Susurró tomando la mano de Scorpia— ¿Cómo has estado? Querida amiga.

Scorpia la miró dejando caer lágrimas mientras se aferraba a la mano de Catra quien sólo puso su otra mano sobre la de Scorpia dejando salir una leve sonrisa.


	27. Chapter 27

—¡Oh, hola Catra! —Dijo Perfuma sonriente— Hola Scorpia.

Perfuma se acercó a Scorpia abrazándola con fuerza, la de cabello blanco dejó escapar una torpe sonrisa, Catra se sorprendió para luego comenzar a reír.

—Me alegro por ti Scorpia —Dijo Catra alegre.

Scorpia se sonrojó avergonzada bajando su mirada para luego subirla sin saber bien que hacer mientras Perfuma no entendía nada.

—Ya me iré, cuídate mucho Scorpia —Susurró besando su mejilla, esta se puso roja de inmediato mientras soltaba la mano de Catra y tocaba su mejilla—, Adiós Perfuma.

Catra salió de la habitación para luego volver mirando a Perfuma.

—¿Tienes el número de Adora?

—Si, por supuesto, toma —Pasaba su celular a Catra quién salió de la habitación marcando.

—¿Perfuma? —Preguntó tartamudeando sin aire.

—Soy yo.

—Catra, hey —Dijo nerviosa— ¿Ya vas a casa?

—No, voy a ir a un lugar antes de volver.

—... Entiendo, no la verdad no —Dijo Adora.

—No me iré... No creo hacerlo, solo necesito despejarme.

—Ten cuidado y vuelve sana y salva, por favor.

—Claro, adiós Adora.

—Nos vemos Catra.

Catra entró a la habitación dejando el celular en la silla para luego irse con rapidez saliendo de la casa, comenzó a caminar hipervigilando, sus hombros estaban alzados mientras abrazaba sus brazos.

Hacia frío, caminaba en las casi vacías calles, ya estaba oscuro, cada vez las cosas le afectaban más comenzando a tener incluso un patrón para caminar, en cada foco se detenía unos segundos, caminaba rápido al siguiente repitiendo lo mismo hasta llegar al centro aún con personas, era una ciudad sin embargo era pequeña, caminó entre la gente y entró al bar.

—Vaya, pensé que ya me habías olvidado —Dijo le barman.

—Double Trouble o como sea que te llames, deja de molestarme —Dijo Catra sentándose en la barra frente a esa persona.

Se escuchó la puerta abriéndose, solo el barman miró viendo cómo se sentaba en la esquina de la barra, luego miró a Catra.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres cielo? —Preguntó tomando la cara de Catra mientras acercaba la suya— ¿Lo de siempre? La casa invita.

—Eres muy irritante —Gruñía Catra rasguñando su cara como reflejo por el roce posesivo.

—Auch, vaya, una gatita con garras, por eso me gustas —Dijo poniendo un vaso pequeño frente a ella mientras ponía vodka en este mientras le hacía ojitos.

—Eres desagradable ¿Sabías? —Tomaba Catra mientras tomaba el sector tocado por DT con asco.

—Perdón por los inconvenientes ¿A ti que te sirvo, cielo?

—Lo mismo que a ella y yo la invito —Catra tembló al escuchar su voz.

—Ay, lo siento querida, he intentado seducirla y no funciona —Dijo poniendo el vaso frente a ella— ¿Verdad gatita?

Double Trouble al verla vio como estaba completamente sonrojada, giró su cabeza hacia la chica bastante alejada.

—Hey Catra —Susurró con una seductora sonrisa.

Catra se estremeció por completo escondiendo su cara en el brazo apoyado en la barra, Adora solo sonrió mirando al barman.

—Me alegra que tus intentos hayan fallado, pero no me metas en el mismo saco —Catra nuevamente se estremeció al escuchar lo que dijo—, la casa no necesita invitarle nada, yo invito.

Catra se fue al lado de Adora sentándose mientras ponía en vaso en la barra, con cuidado apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

—¿Hace cuanto me seguiste?

—Desde la casa de Perfuma, fui a buscarte pero me di cuenta que sería muy posesivo de mi parte así que cuando me llamaste salí de la casa para responder —Catra soltó una risita.

—Por eso estabas tan nerviosa y otra cosa, seguirme hasta aquí también fue posesivo.

—No, esto fue netamente curiosidad —Susurró.

—Si no van a querer nada más, váyanse, mi honor como barman en este lugar es escuchar historias de amor fallidas y drama, no romance.

—Que hospitalarie —Bromeó Catra—, Adora vayámonos a la mesa de atrás, esta es la primera vez que tomamos juntas.

—No es buena idea, pero si —Adora besó la sien de Catra mientras se iba al lugar que está indicó.

—Así que la gatita estuvo todo este tiempo enamorada —Dijo coquete.

—Cállate —Gruñó avergonzada.

—Tan dócil a su lado, como un gatito viendo a su dueño —Molestaba.

—Solo dame dos cócteles y ya, nos iremos luego de eso —Dijo apoyando su brazo en la barra y su mano en la mejilla.

—¿De cuáles?

—No sé, uno fuerte para Adora y uno dulce para mí.

—Bien, tu poca decisión tendrá un costo extra.

—Jodete DT —Dijo sacando su cartera y pagando.

—Siempre a tus servicios gatita.

Al pagar vio como hacía el trago con proeza, como nunca había pedido uno no lo había visto antes.

—Listo —Dijo poniendo ambos frente a Catra—, el tuyo es el rosa pálido, está hecho a base del licor Cherry así que es dulce, el azul es de tu enamorada tiene vodka, Curasao y ron blanco con limón.

—Gracias DT —Catra los tomó con cuidado llevándolo a la mesa donde Adora esperaba usando su celular.

—El azul es el tuyo —Dijo Catra poniéndolo en su mesa con precisión, Adora alzó su ceja—, por mi profesión.

—Siempre parece serlo —Dijo riendo—, así que aquí te quedaste.

—Si.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quise, sabía que harías muchas preguntas —Catra se sentó al lado de Adora camuflándose del interesado barman quién se quejó.

—Aún haré las preguntas —Dijo besándola, Catra la alejó avergonzada.

—¿Podrías dejar de besarme en público?

—¿Por qué?

—Alguien podría verte —Susurró pálida.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Preguntó preocupada sin entender lo que salía de la boca de Catra.

—Era una prostituta ¿Sabes? Hay fotos de mí en todas partes, si te ven conmigo... Solo no quiero que pase —Dijo tomando un trago de eso que pidió.

Adora la imitó, hubo un silencio que las hacía sentir incómodas, ambas se miraron para decir algo pero no pudieron, sólo miraron al frente.

—... A mi realmente no me importa eso.

—Lo hará cuando tus redes sociales se llenen con “Adora está saliendo con una prostituta”

—Catra, ex prostituta, reina de las calles me eligió por sobre todos —Dijo coqueta—, soy muy habilidosa ¿No? —Dijo flexionando sus brazos sacando músculos.

Catra avergonzada tragó saliva para luego reír.

—Lo eres —Dijo besando su mejilla.

—Catra —Dijo conmovida con sus ojos brillantes acercándose a la chica quien la alejaba.

—No más besos en público —Se quejaba mientras Adora sonreía coqueta.

Ambas tomaron aquello mientras hablaban, más bien Adora hablaba de sus aventuras pasadas con sus amigos, Double Trouble les llevó otro trago más que obviamente debían pagar después.

—Hoy un viejo decrepito me quiso tocar —Dijo Catra apoyada en el hombro de Adora con una sonrisa, esta le miró con palidez—, y lo golpeé y pateé —Decía con orgullo, Adora sonrió aliviada—, hay que ir a ver al gato.

—Una más y volvemos —Dijo Adora disfrutando el momento con ella.

—Si —Ambas chocaron las copas con cuidado, tomaron rápidamente y sin parar el trago, Adora fue la que más se quejó.

Ambas se besaron nuevamente mientras Catra abrazaba el cuello de Adora hasta sentir como alguien aclaraba su garganta.

—Siento interrumpir pero están incomodando a los clientes, les traje su último trago —Dijo Double Trouble con una sonrisa falsa.

—Oops —Dijo Adora, Catra comenzó a reír burlesca.

—¿Qué le pusiste a esto? Está muy bueno —Dijo Catra tomando el trago.

—Solo tengan cuidado con los autos cuando salgan.

—¿Autos? PFF, Adora podría levantar un tanque si quisiera ¿No es así rubia?

—Así es —Dijo orgullosa.

—¿Ves? —Preguntó mientras ambas chocaban sus vasos cócteleros.

Al salir luego de tomarlo de un solo trago soltaron una risilla mientras caminaban con sus brazos rodeandose, ambas sonreían mientras hablaban bulliciosas, al llegar a casa vieron al gato durmiendo tranquilo.

—Creo que la caja de arena que improvisé funcionó bien —Rió torpe.

—Vamos a la cama —Dijo Catra más tranquila pero aún mareada.

Antes de tirar se sobre la cama la palparon para asegurarse que no caerían al suelo, al hacerlo se quedaron mirando al techo en silencio.


	28. Chapter 28

—Tuve una conversación corta con Bow hoy —Habló Catra, ambas siguieron mirando el techo.

—¿De que hablaron?

—De ti, de lo que sentíamos... De lo que podemos tener —Dijo mareada, Adora giró su cabeza para mirar a Catra.

—Espero no haya sido nada malo.

—Amo tu presente y sé que tu también amas el mío —Susurró—, no me siento bien sabiendo que si te enteras de cosas mías tu dejes de querer estar conmigo.

—Catra —Llamó con una leve risa, Catra le miró triste—, te amo por tu ahora, tu pasado es algo que no hará cambiar tu presente, fue el que te trajo hasta aquí, hasta a mí —Pronunciaba cálida, la morena sonrió sonrojada—, no eres la única que odia hablar de su pasado.

—Hagamoslo, hablemos ahora que no tenemos las fuerzas para negarnos —Dijo tomando su mano nerviosa.

—Me uno —Sonreía— ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

—... Catra —Dijo, Adora le miró con sorpresa—, no tuve familia, me encontraron en una pequeña caja de applesauce —Rió con nostalgia.

—Bien, yo te pondré un nombre, tu nombre es Catra, tu segundo nombre Applesauce y tu apellido Meow Meow —Reía, Catra tembló conmovida y también rió.

—Bien Adora ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Solo Adora también —Soltó un suspiro—, a comparación de ti no tengo una caja para ponerme nombre —Catra giró su cuerpo hacia ella mirándola con una seductora sonrisa— ¿Qué?

—Oh vaya, ambas somos huérfanas —Se abrazaba a ella—, eso es muy sexy —Dijo besándola, Adora soltó una fuerte risa mientras se abrazaba a Catra quién también rió.

—¿A ti te adoptaron? —Preguntó dándole besos en sus mejillas.

—Prefiero hablar de tu pasado antes —Decía mientras entrelazaban sus piernas recostadas de lado.

—Bien, hmm, me adoptaron desde bebé, mi “madre” era una completa desgraciada —Rió levemente—, me torturaba de forma indirecta, manipuladora, me dijo que no era nada sin ellas, que solo era poderosa si me quedaba a su lado y como toda mujer que se respeta no le quise escuchar y huí.

Catra le miró apenada mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos, Adora sólo desvió su mirada.

—¿Y tu?

—... Yo no alcancé a ser adoptada, de hecho creo que nunca estuve en una lista —Susurró—, yo estuve en una red de... Esto va a matar el momento —Reía nerviosa mientras Adora tenía su mirada fija en ella—, red de prostitución y tráfico de niños y personas, no conocí otra cosa en mi vida, había una vieja zorra que era mi única figura materna pero era una mierda de personas, no sé si era racista o algo pero siempre era yo a quien golpeaba y ugh —Gruñó enojada.

—Pareces más enojada de que te tratara mal esa mujer que el que hayas estado en ese tipo de redes —Susurró preocupada.

—A mí nunca me pasó nada más que esa vieja bruja, lo demás era entrenar, ordenar, etc.

—Me alegra saber eso —Dijo Adora aliviada escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Catra quién abrazó su cabeza.

—Estamos jodidas —Dijo Catra soltando una risilla, Adora le imitó—, no te preocupes por tu nombre Adora —Susurró Catra cabeceando con sueño—, tendrás el Meow Meow cuando nos casemos...

Adora se sonrojó por completo, mientras sentía a Catra dormir abrazada a ella, se aferró a la morena mientras se acomodaba quedando dormida así.

Despertaron por los maullidos del gato quien rasguñaba la puerta, Adora alzó su cabeza pero los brazos de Catra se lo impedían.

—Uhm ¿Catra? —Preguntó despertandola, sus brazos estaban tensos— Tenemos que ir a ver al gato, déjame ir.

—No —Respondió de inmediato, estaba completamente avergonzada al recordar lo que había dicho ayer.

—Oh, esto es por lo de ayer ¿No? —El cuerpo de Catra se movió levemente—, eso es un si, Adora Meow Meow suena bien para mí —Catra soltó un chillido de vergüenza.

—Te odio —Gruñó, Adora comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Catra se soltó soltando leves risas dejando a la rubia escapar.

—Eres débil Catra, te falta odio —Dijo Adora subiéndose sobre ella acorralándola contra la cama.

Ambas se besaron con una sonrisa cálida, al alejarse Adora soltó un suspiro.

—Tenemos que ir a comprarle las cosas al gato.

—Le puse nombre, se llama Melog —Dijo recordando.

—Melog para un gato tan pequeño, deberíamos llamarlo Michi Michi —Dijo, Catra rió recibiendo una completa mirada de amor— abre la puerta y durmamos un rato más.

—Me convenciste —Adora abrió la puerta mientras entraba aquel pequeño gato directamente hacia Catra quién sentándose lo tomó subiendolo a la cama.

—Me odia —Recordaba Adora sentándose en la cama.

—Ganatelo como me ganaste a mí —Dijo mirando al gato.

—¡No puedo hacerle eso a un gato! —Dijo con una expresión de asco, Catra rió a carcajadas.

Ambas se acostaron, Adora estiró su brazo el cual Catra usó como almohada mientras dejaba en su pecho al gato quien se acomodaba.

—Lo de ayer fue más fácil de lo que creí —Susurró Catra.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo saliste de eso?

—¿De lo que te conté? Hmm, una niña me rescató —Dijo casual.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —Preguntó triste.

—Tú —Besó Catra, Adora la atacó con múltiples besos mientras Melog miraba aquello ladeando su cabeza.

Al final los tres se quedaron dormidos aunque en una posición distinta, las chicas estaban abrazadas de cucharita mientras Melog dormía a la cabeza de Catra.

Al despertar nuevamente se bañaron y vistieron, desayunaron para luego salir a comprar, tuvieron un día muy ocupado, casi no les quedaba del dinero de Catra así que todo fue bastante económico, al volver cansadas, con la morena aterrada de cualquier cosa que se moviera instalaron el plato de comida y agua más la fuente donde el animal haría sus necesidades.

—No Catra, no es para ti, es para el gato, nosotros usamos el baño —Molestaba Adora quien fue tlaqueada por Catra, ambas cayeron al suelo quejándose mientras reían.

—Por cierto ¿No estás trabajando?

—No, no ahora, se acercan los campeonatos así que como deportista que se respeta participo en ellos —Dijo entre quejas mientras ambas se sentaban en el piso.

—Quiero ir —Dijo con sus ojos brillantes.

—Estará lleno de gente-

—Te voy a animar —Insistió tomando sus brazos.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres ser animadora? —Preguntó coqueta.

—Claro ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie— si hay algo que tengo es flexibilidad.

Catra se tiró hacia atrás, Adora se asustó hasta ver como ella había caído en sus brazos, sus piernas se alzaron con rapidez dándose una vuelta completa, la rubia le miró con sorpresa.

—Se supone que hoy iré a practicar, los chicos me van a ver ¿Quieres ir? —Preguntó avergonzada.

Catra le abrazó con una gran sonrisa y la besó para luego asentir.


	29. Chapter 29

—Buenas tardes, lamento haber llegado tarde —Dijo Adora entrando al repartido gimnasio.

—Adora, me alegro que hayas venido, entra.

Catra miro todo al entrar junto con Adora quien tomaba su mano en caso de que hubiera alguna reacción que se negara a contar.

—Empecemos con volleyball —Dijo la entrenadora.

—Tía Castaspella aún faltan muchos —Se quejaba Glimmer.

—Bueno tu y tus amigos hagan algo bueno y únanse —Dijo con una respiración tosca.

—¿Sigues enojada por qué no usé tus calcetas de navidad en verano? —Preguntó Glimmer agotada.

—Ese día hacia frío Glimmer, no hay excusa.

—¡Hacían veinte grados!

—¡Pónganse en fila, ustedes para el lado izquierdo, Adora y sus amigos para el lado derecho!

—Ugh —Se quejaba Glimmer poniéndose de pie.

—¡Yey, podré jugar volley con mis amigos! —Celebraba Bow.

Se metió Mermista, Glimmer, Bow, Adora, y dos más que eran los únicos que quedaban.

—Hmm, me falta cambio para el libero —Susurró Castaspella mirando a su alrededor para luego mirar fijamente a Catra.

—Oh no, ella no puede- —Dijo Adora al notar lo que haría.

—Cariño ¿Sabes jugar volleyball?

—Definitivamente no —Respondió Catra mientras sentía la mano en su hombro apretó sus manos.

—Mira, en el volleyball se hace una rotación cada vez que haya un punto hecho cuando el otro equipo sacaba la pelota —Explicó, Catra sintió—, el libero que es el único con un color distinto tiene que salir cuando la rotación cambia y eso implica que tiene que estar adelante, ellos solo trabajan desde atrás, cuando el salga, tu te metes.

—De acuerdo —Dijo alejándose de la mujer mientras se agachaba todo su torso estirando así su cuerpo mientras sus palmas llegaban al suelo—, cuando quiera.

—Oh vaya —Se sorprendía Castaspella.

Catra comenzó a estirar, la verdad no creyó que iba a jugar pero simplemente tenía que estar preparada.

El pito sonó comenzando el juego, Castaspella indicó que el grupo de Adora era el primero en sacar la pelota.

El chico retrocedió tomando la pelota y golpeándola fuertemente con el brazo cruzando la red, ahí comenzó el partido, Catra siguió rápidamente la pelota a todas partes.

Cuando uno de los que iba a tirar el balón para hacer el punto saltó, Adora Glimmer y Bow saltaron en su posición con sus brazos hacia arriba para parar el balón pero el chico solo la pasó por la red con un leve toque, el que Catra tenía que remplazar corrió tirándose al suelo poniendo su mano para que la pelota no cayera sin embargo esta cayó.

Catra se acercó a Castaspella quien la miró levemente.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Una finta, se usa mucho.

Catra miró como el equipo enemigo rotaba de posición.

—¿Qué eres de Adora?

—Una amiga —Dijo mirando atenta cómo el otro equipo sacaba.

—No te había visto antes —Dijo Castaspella—, eres la del incidente ¿No es así?

Catra comenzó a temblar alejándose de la mujer quien le miró apenada.

Luego de unos minutos el libero del grupo de Adora salió, Catra se puso nerviosa llegando al frente junto con Adora y Mermista.

—Seré un completo desastre —Avisaba Catra poniéndose en posición, todos se sorprendieron con esto— y no tengan miedo de chocarme, puedo soportarlo.

Catra sonrió suavemente, ellos le sonrieron llenos de ganas y se pusieron en posición.

—Estas en la posición donde el colocador te tira el balón para anotar puntos así que no te alarmes si te llega un balón de la nada —Rió Mermista floja.

—De acuerdo —Dijo fijándose en el balón.

—Y sólo puedes tocar el balón una sola vez seguida.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó extrañada.

—¡Oops! ¡Cuidado morena! —Exclamó uno de los chicos.

Catra movió como reflejo todo su cuerpo viendo como una pelota chocaba en la red justo al lado suyo, todos comenzaron a reír ante la torpeza del chico mientras el otro equipo rotaba.

—¿Estás bien Catra? —Preguntó Adora acercándose, Catra la alejó.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, aléjate —Gruñó.

—Esos reflejos de gato —Se burló Bow.

—Toda una gatita —Comenzaron a avergonzarla mientras Catra se quejaba.

Siguieron jugando, Catra casi no se metía en el juego pero siempre seguía al balón y a los jugadores, sabía donde estaba cada cosa.

Luego notó el mismo movimiento de la muñeca en el mismo chico mientras ambas: Mermista y Adora, saltaban.

Catra se escabulló con agilidad entre ellas estirando su brazo mientras estaba agachada, la pelota golpeó su brazo saltando hacia atrás.

—¡Bow!

—¡Si!

Exclamó este con emoción pasándole la pelota a Glimmer quién espero que ambas chicas del frente se alinearan correctamente y le pasó la pelota a Mermista quien la elevó para Adora quien la golpeó con fuerza cayendo en la cancha, el pito sonó y todos saltaron alegres.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Exclamó Adora tomando sus hombros, Catra se puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieren ganar? —Preguntó avergonzada.

Adora rió alegre abrazándola con fuerza, todo el grupo se unió, Catra temblaba pero sólo soltó un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse.

—¡Chicos no rompan su posición! —Exclamó Castaspella regañándolos.

Todos volvieron rotando, Catra se agarró a Adora algo mareada mientras respiraba pesado.

—¿Puedes seguir?

—Adora ¿Quieres saber otra cosa de mí? —Preguntó Catra con sus ojos cerrados.

—Por supuesto.

—Yo odio perder —Dijo sonriendo decidida, Adora soltó una risilla mientras tapaba su cara con un sonrojo.

—Ahora estoy yo aquí así que no molesten —Dijo Glimmer.

—Eres tan pequeña que tu brazo estirado lo tapa la red, no molestes Glimmer.

—Te odio —Dijo avergonzada mientras se escuchaban las risas.

—También te quiero brillitos —Sonrió Catra.

El pitido sonó, las tres se pusieron en posición mientras miraban todo pero los ojos de Catra seguían todo lo que se moviese.

—¡Glimmer salta! —Exclamó Catra, Glimmer asustada saltó en reflejo con sus manos estiradas— ¡La mano derecha más al lado!

Glimmer obedeció asustada cuando sintió el golpe en su mano en tan corto tiempo, la pelota cayó al otro lado de la red haciendo punto.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Preguntó Glimmer con dolor en su mano.

—Acabas de hacer un punto chispitas —Sonrió Catra con su ceja alzada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó mirando su mano y la pelota que era tomada por el equipo contrario— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Bow anoté un punto! —Chilló.

Catra soltó una suave risita viendo la felicidad de Glimmer, Adora sólo miró aquello con cariño.


	30. Chapter 30

—Adora —Llamó Catra saltando, Adora le miró sonrojada mientras le mandaba la pelota.

Catra la golpeó con fuerza y cayó dentro de la línea, ambas hicieron pose de victoria sonriendo emocionadas.

—Equipo dinamita —Dijo Mermista sonriendo al ver eso, luego notó el dolor de Catra acercándose a ella— ¿Qué pasó?

—Solo es mi brazo —Dijo tocándolo.

—Por supuesto, te dijeron que no hicieras fuerza —Tomaba Mermista el brazo sin importarle el temblor y temor de Catra—, no noto nada raro pero de todas formas necesitas descansar.

—Una más, van a lanzar ellos y como obviamente anotaremos saldré de la cancha —Dijo seria mientras respiraba temblorosa—, mierda, deja de tocarme me estoy mareando.

—Ah, si, lo siento —Dijo quitando sus manos del brazo.

—¿Puedes seguir?

—Una más —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Castaspella le miró preocupada pero asintió tocando el silbato, todos se pusieron en posición, la pelota fue lanzada.

—Niño que no es el libero, te toca —Dijo Catra rápidamente, este la recibió tirándosela a Bow.

La pelota fue a Glimmer quién la pasó a Mermista, esta miró a Catra, supo que no podría rematar otra vez así que se la pasó a ella para ser la colocadora.

Catra miró a todos los que estaban y en la posición, soltó una sonrisa mientras miraba a Adora quien asintió retrocediendo.

Al alzarla para ella Adora corrió rápidamente y la azotó contra el piso sonando fuertemente, Catra cayó al suelo agitada al sentir el pitido múltiple.

Adora se acercó a ella estirando su mano izquierda, Catra sonrió tomándola y levantándose.

—Bueno que les vaya bien en la siguiente rotación —Se despedía.

—Catra ya ganamos —Rió Adora con ternura.

—Oh —Dijo para luego sonreír victoriosa, Adora solo soltó una risilla.

—¿No quieres meterte al volley? —Preguntó Castaspella.

—No puedo —Dijo mostrando su brazo.

—Ya veo... Es una pena —Dijo—, chicos comiencen a trotar —Mandaba.

Catra se hizo a un lado sentándose cuando vio a una alta mujer con un palo incluso más alto que ella, vio como se lo entregaban a una chica quien corriendo lo puso en el piso levantándola, con rapidez el palo se dobló mientras la empujaba hacia delante, cayó al alcanzar el palo que debían cruzar.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó interesada.

—Salto con pértiga —Dijo la jadeante Glimmer sentándose a su lado con obvia distancia—, mi mamá hace eso, tiene una manera muy buena de hacerlo, parece que vuela.

—¿Ella es tu mamá? ¿Cómo es que eres tan pequeña?

—No exageres —Catra Rió levemente— ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Bien, ya no duele tanto —Dijo estirándolo—, odiaba el yeso.

—Si nunca tuve uno y no alcancé a firmarte el que tenias.

—¿Firmar? —Preguntó extrañada.

—Ya sabes, eso que se hace en las escuelas cuando uno de tus amigos se fractura la mano —Catra le miró extrañada alejándose de Glimmer quién trató de explicarse avergonzada.

Catra caminó hacia la alta mujer mirándola, está la miró también alzando su ceja.

—¿Puedo intentarlo?

—Catra no —Jalaba de la ropa alejándola de su madre.

—Glimmer, sosiégate —Dijo con autoridad, Glimmer sólo suspiró.

—Catra, te presento a mi madre Angella, madre te presento a mi amiga Catra —Dijo, ambas juntaron manos.

La morena tembló pero mantuvo la compostura.

—¿Dijiste que querías intentarlo? ¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?

—No, definitivamente no —Dijo de inmediato.

—Hmm, esto será complicado —Dijo pensativa.

—Aprendo mirando ¿Podría deleitarme? —Preguntó con respeto.

—... Por supuesto —Dijo tomando la pértiga.

Ella se alejó bastante y comenzó a correr como sus piernas eran largas era muy rápida, puso la pértiga en la colchoneta alzándose, cambió sus manos agarrando más altura al ésta doblarse, al volver a su posición normal puso su mano en la punta de este objeto y se soltó pasando por mucho la altura de la barra trasversal.

—¡Woah! —Salió de su boca al ver lo delicado que hizo todo, incluso caer.

—Te lo dije —Pronunció con orgullo.

—Bien ¿Qué tal tu observación? —Preguntó acercándose a la morena.

—Quiero intentarlo —Susurró con sus pupilas dilatadas.

—Todo tuyo, chicos tómense un descanso —Dijo Angella entregándole la pértiga.

Angella fue todo el camino con ella hacia atrás, posicionó el objeto de forma correcta en su mano mientras le explicaba con detalle como debía hacerlo, Adora miró aquello sin entender que pasaba, Catra parecía nerviosa.

—Bien, corre —Exclamó Angella alejándose.

Catra comenzó a correr con rapidez sorprendiendo a todo quien le miraba, al poner la pértiga falló cayendo boca abajo en el colchón, Glimmer comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Bow y Adora quienes seguían trotando también lo hicieron.

—No te desanimes, es la primera vez —Dijo Angella también riendo un poco, Catra no quería levantarse por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

—No me iré de aquí hasta hacerlo bien —Gruñia levantándose.

—Bien —Sonrió Angella.

Volvieron al final de la pista, Angella ahora la corregía de lejos, Catra respiró preparándose.

—¡Ahora!

Catra comenzó a correr pero ahora sí logró alzarse sólo que la pértiga no quedó bien posicionada y cayó en el piso del gimnasio, sonó un fuerte golpe seco, ella alzó su pulgar.

—Estoy bien —Dijo al segundo que cayó.

Incluso Bow se acercó corriendo a ella quien no se levantaba del piso.

—Eso sonó muy feo, vamos a la enfermería —Dijo Angella.

—No, estoy bien —Susurraba avergonzada tapando su cara.

—Ha soportado peores —Dijo Adora acercándose y poniéndola de pie.

—Gracias —Pronunció avergonzada tomando la pértiga y huyendo de todos los que le miraban.

—No te concentres solo en la velocidad Catra, ve a paso firme y rápido, calcula cuando llegarás —Recomendaba Adora sonriendo, Catra asintió.

Respiró concentrándose mirando la distancia, recordando como tomaba la pértiga Angella, corrió imitandola, esta se dio cuenta de inmediato.

Catra se estabilizó mucho mejor al estar arriba y saltó encorvando su cuerpo para no tocar la barra la cual su mano rozó, se quejó cayendo de pie.

—¿Cayó de pie? —Preguntó Angella con sorpresa.

—Maldita sea —Se quejó mirando su mano.

—¡Catra eso fue increíble! —Exclamó Adora abrazándose a la morena.

—¡Ngha! —Exclamó alejándola avergonzada.

—Has hecho más cosas que yo en poco —Dijo cariñosa.

—Ya no creo que pueda moverme más, iré a las gradas —Dijo entre quejas mientras Adora la aplastaba en el abrazo.

—Buena idea —Dijo de forma inmediata Adora soltándola.

—Voy contigo Catra —Dijo Glimmer, Catra se fue tocando su brazo con molestia.

Pronto todo comenzó a llenarse, más personas venían a practicar, incluso las animadoras, Adora miró a Catra interesada en ellas pero ambas sabían que no podría, quizás podía soportar mejor el roce de sus amigos y personas a las que respetaba pero no podría con roce ajeno.

—Uhm ¿Catra? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Glimmer preocupada.

—Lo estoy, me siento un poco cansada no me muevo así desde hace tanto —Susurró.

—Adora y tu son perfectas la una para la otra, vieras como te miraba mientras tu jugabas —Rió coqueta— podrías estudiar profesora en educación física.

—Ugh, no, asco —Expresaba también lo dicho en su cara mientras Glimmer reía.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta enseñar? Tarde o temprano tendrá que gustarte si planeas ser mamá —Dijo casual, Catra tembló.

—Había un tiempo en que si quise ser mamá —Susurró tomando sus manos—, creí que sí tenía los fondos para estudiar podría irme a la mierda de mí trabajo y comenzar a tener una vida normal —Glimmer le miró preocupada mientras Catra reía débil—, que mierda de plan ¿No?

—Aún puedes Catra, ya estás teniendo una vida normal lejos de tu trabajo —Consolaba pero fue incluso peor, Catra había comenzado a llorar tocando su vientre— ¿Catra? —Tartamudeo.

—Ya no puedo tener bebés —Confesaba con una voz temblorosa mientras se encorvaba—, cuando me impalaron me destruyeron el útero, me lo quitaron en el hospital...

Glimmer tapó su boca comenzando a llorar temblando.

—Nunca le dije a Adora porque... —Susurró— no lo sé, no quiero que esté más triste por mi culpa.

Catra comenzó a llorar tapando su cara, Glimmer solo estuvo allí llorando a su lado.

Se quedaron allí mientras veían a Adora practicar mucho, se le veía bastante agotada pero reluciente en actitud, ella realmente disfrutaba del deporte, Catra sonrió aliviada mientras aún lloraba, miró a Glimmer quién aún lloraba cabizbaja.

—Hey brillitos, deja de llorar.

—Voy a dejar de llorar cuando tu dejes de llorar.

—Yo no estoy llorando —Susurró con una voz temblorosa.

—Si lo estás —Respondió igual.

Ambas comenzaron a reír mientras seguían llorando y ahí se quedaron juntas viendo a sus amigos y amados practicar.


	31. Chapter 31

—Wow, ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes? —Preguntó Bow respirando agitado al terminar la práctica.

Ambas amigas se miraron notando a que se refería.

—Wow, te ves espantosa.

—Mírate al espejo primero —Dijo Glimmer limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos a casa —Dijo Adora acercándose a Catra.

—Vamos —Sonrió— ¿Las animadoras vendrán otra vez?

—No, se juntan una sola vez a la semana, nosotros cada un día —Dijo mientras Catra le pasaba una toalla para secar su sudor.

—Voy a molestarlas —Se escapaba Catra con cara de maldad.

Adora vio a Catra de lejos hablando con la líder quien la miró de pies a cabeza con asco, la morena tuvo un tick nervioso que todos notaron.

—Sinceramente ¿Cómo no puedes hacer esa voltereta?

—Como si tu pudieras —Dijo con burla.

—Catra no-

—¡Catra si! —Exclamó Glimmer con Bow.

Todos miraron como la morena hacia espacio, las animadoras comenzaron a hablar entre risas.

Catra corrió estirando sus manos, fue una voltereta tras otra cayendo de pie al final, bajó sus manos y dio otra más hacia atrás sin necesidad de estás.

—Cómo dije ¿Cómo no puedes hacer esa voltereta? —Preguntó arreglando su ropa y cabello.

—¡Woah! —Exclamó Glimmer corriendo hacia ella emocionada.

Hasta Mermista quién si era parte de las animadoras rió por la vergüenza que daba su capitana.

—Mermista, ya cambia de capitana, estás más capacitada —Recomendaba Catra, Mermista se unió a las chicas mientras el grupo de amigos salía.

Al salir Catra se quejó mientras sus labios temblaban, todos vieron como su brazo tenía un horrible color morado en ciertos lugares.

—¡Ah! —Gritó Glimmer.

—¡Catra ¿Se te quebró o fracturó?! —Exclamó Bow.

—No es eso solo son golpes —Dijo con dolor— Quiero ir a casa y no salir de la cama en días.

—¿No vendrás a verme los demás días?

—Por supuesto que si tontita —Dijo caminando.

Todo el grupo irradiaba la calidez que les faltaba, Catra se veía mejor estando con Adora ahora.

—Catra —Dijo un policía acercándose al grupo, la morena se separó del grupo sin acercarse mucho al policía.

—Policía —Saludaba con seriedad.

Catra alzó sus manos y les indicó que se dieran la vuelta, Adora no quiso obedecer pero Glimmer la obligó.

—Olvidaste esto en la oficina —Pasaba un celular completamente nuevo.

—Ya no trabajo en esto —Dijo mirando lo que el policía le entregaba.

—Yo ya te veo sana gata —Miró de pies a cabeza—, bueno, casi —Enfocando a su brazo.

—No volveré a trabajar —Repitió.

—Has estado muy ocupada Catra, las paredes ven y escuchan —Dijo este oficial— toma el maldito celular ahora.

Catra lo tomó con rapidez mirando lo que decía la pantalla.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Que su mejor prostituta vuelva, vete a la mierda gata salvaje —Dijo el policía yéndose.

—Ya pueden voltear —Dijo Catra mirando el celular.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —Preguntó Glimmer acercándose y tomando el celular.

—Así se mueve la red de prostitución aquí, acostúmbrense —Dijo con seriedad—, vayámonos de aquí.

Adora solo la miró preocupada pero en cambio ella parecía no darle mucha importancia al tema.

Al llegar a casa Catra tomó al gato de inmediato apegandolo a su cara mientras esté ronroneaba.

—Báñense primero ustedes —Dijo Adora mirando a Catra.

—Voy a hacer algo de comer —Dijo Mermista.

—Te acompaño —Pronunció Glimmer de inmediato.

—Me bañaré —Dijo Bow entrando con sus cosas.

Catra se sentó agotada con sus piernas abiertas, Adora se sentó en el suelo y puso su torso entre ellas abrazando a Catra.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo estás?

—... Odio esto —Susurró Catra temblando.

—Lo sé... Yo también —Dijo Adora escondida en el vientre de Catra— ¿Te dolía el estómago? Vi que lo tocaste durante la práctica.

—No, no me duele —Susurró.

—Te amo Catra —Susurró Adora brindándole tranquilidad a la morena.

—Lo sé —Catra tomó la cara de Adora quien se acercó besando sus labios.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ese celular?

—Pensé que Glimmer ya lo había tirado —Adora sonrió tan alegre mientras la abrazaba besándola—, aléjate estás sudorosa.

Glimmer escuchando vio ese celular, Mermista le ofreció tirarlo al agua pero está negó planeando otra cosa.

Al salir de bañarse Bow entró Mermista, Bow ahora fue quien ayudó a cocinar.

—Hay que bajar el moretón de tu brazo —Susurró Adora preocupada.

—Estará bien solo que no más deporte para mi por ahora... Pero oye —Abrazó su cuello— siempre puedo ser tu animadora personal.

De Adora salió una torpe risita mientras se sonrojaba, Catra soltó una risa fuerte mientras se abrazaba a la cabeza de Adora.

Cuando ya era tiempo de irse luego de comer Glimmer secuestro a Adora sacándola de la casa.

—¿Qué pasa? Catra se va a preocupar —Glimmer mostró el celular— hay que destruirlo.

—Llama al FBI, tu viste lo que pasó, está la policía metida en esto, no van a dejar a Catra tranquila incluso si tiro esto —Decía con palidez, Adora la miró estresada.

—Dame esto —Quitaba y guardaba Adora—, ten cuidado en el camino Glimmer.

Los amigos le miraron preocupados mientras la veían entrar agotada a casa donde Catra le recibió de igual manera, se bañaron, alimentaron al gato y se fueron a dormir juntas, empezaron a dormir abrazadas pero esta vez más que apego fue en realidad una manera de consolarse mutuamente, ambas estaban pasando un mal momento pero sólo una estaba recibiendo ayuda, solo una era la que podía mostrarlo.

Era la mañana y los ojos de Catra se abrieron mientras tenía a Adora durmiendo en su pecho, sonrió acariciando su cabello, sus ojos mostraban preocupación mientras que al moverse leve sintió a Adora aferrarse a ella más.

—No quiero contagiarte la desgracia —Susurró Catra mirándola.

—No me dejes —Pidió Adora.

—No lo haré, tenemos que hablar —Susurró Catra con tranquilidad, Adora subió su cabeza para mirar a la morena quien le miró directamente a sus ojos.

—Si... —Aceptó tomando a Catra y acostandola sobre su pecho.

—Sé que ahora soy tu... Prioridad, dejaste muchas cosas por mi culpa —Decía.

—No, no- —Catra tapó su boca con las manos.

Adora se sentó con Catra apoyada en sus piernas mientras está quitaba sus manos de la boca de la rubia.

—No estoy diciendo esto para hacerme la víctima aquí, no quiero que me niegues todo, sé lo que es real porque puedo notarlo —Susurró—, dentro de estas cuatro paredes solo estamos tu y yo, es el único lugar que me tranquiliza, el único lugar donde no tengo miedo de nada ni de nadie. Este lugar me hace querer hablar de mi sobre lo que pienso y creo, de mis debilidades y fortalezas, no es porque me sienta segura encerrada, es porque estoy aquí contigo —Adora hizo un gesto de tristeza mientras tragaba saliva con un nudo en su garganta—, quiero que sepas que es lo mismo para ti, necesité y necesito ser escuchada es por eso que sé que tu también lo necesitas y yo estoy aquí para ti... ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Adora?

La rubia dejó caer una lágrima mientras se abrazaba a Catra con fuerza.

—Quiero estar contigo —Susurró— pero que no tengas miedo de la gente, donde puedas tomarme la mano y besarme en la calle, donde tu sonrisa solo muestre felicidad, quiero ser parte de eso —Lloraba—, tengo miedo de que te vayas como lo intentaste, hay veces en que miro a Melog y lo veo como un regalo porque te trajo de vuelta a mí, tengo miedo de ser abandonada Catra, cada que te veo salir también tengo miedo de que sea la última vez que te veo, cuando miro tu sonrisa tengo miedo de que camino a casa te pase algo que te encuentren, que te retengan y te hagan lo mismo otra vez, no podría verte destruida de nuevo, tengo miedo de dejarte ir, si no puedo ayudarte entonces todo lo que he hecho ha sido para nada, significa que como siempre no hay nada bueno en mí.

Entraba en pánico la rubia quien sintió un beso en su cabeza mientras la morena respiraba con dificultad por el llanto que quería salir.

—Todo lo que es tuyo es bueno Adora, tu sonrisa, tu llanto, tu ira, tu felicidad, cada momento bajo, cada mejor momento, cada cosa que haces, cada cosa que sientes, tienes un corazón noble, desinteresado, me amaste cuando nadie más lo haría y es por todo que te amo también —Susurraba con una voz temblorosa—, valorate, amate como yo te amo porque sin ti yo no sería capaz de sonreír, te debo mucho y te prometo que te devolveré todo con interés incluso si me toma toda la vida.

—Por favor que sea toda la vida —Lloraba Adora.

—Opino lo mismo —Reía Catra llorando—, Adora mírame.

Adora se alejó mostrándole aquella decaída expresión a Catra quién limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caían lágrimas.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó temblorosa con sus ojos lagrimosos y conmovidos, Catra asintió temblorosa— ¡Si!

Ambas en una temblorosa acción se acercaron besándose mientras se abrazaban llenas de anhelo de sentir esa calidez que sólo ambas podían lograr.

—Creo que necesitamos terapia —Comentaba Adora, Catra rió temblorosa.

—Si...

Ambas se miraron llenas de amor para luego abrazarse con fuerza hasta que sintieron el pequeño rasguño en la puerta, se miraron con una leve sonrisa comenzando a reír.


	32. Chapter 32

—Oops —Dijo Catra al entrar a la casa—, vuelvo luego.

—No, ya terminamos la sesión —Dijo la psiquiatra sonriendo.

—¡Catra! —Lloraba Adora, la morena le sonrió acercándose a ella y abrazándola— me hizo recordar hasta las mascotas perdidas.

Catra soltó una risita mientras la veía quejarse.

—Catra, nos vemos pasado mañana entonces —Dijo la psiquiatra despidiéndose.

—Tenga cuidado en su camino.

—Aw, que tierna, te preocupas por mí~

—Era una amenaza.

La psiquiatra rió junto con Adora quien se despidió de la psiquiatra sonriendo.

—¿Así será desde ahora? Llenos de psicólogos —Preguntó sentándose en sus piernas.

—Salud mental ante todo —Reía Adora.

—Llamaré a Scorpia —Dijo tomando el celular de Adora prestado sentándose a su lado.

Catra siempre parecía muy feliz de hablar con ella, podían pasar horas y horas hablando ya que Scorpia estaba comenzando a hablar mucho mejor.

—Hey Scorpia —Saludaba Catra.

—¡Catra! ¡¿Cómo estás?! —Dijo con torpeza pero mucho más fluido.

Ambas comenzaron a hablar mientras Adora se levantaba, sonó un tono de llamada extraño, Catra cortó la llamada de inmediato mirando a Adora.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —Preguntó temblando.

—¿Qué cosa? —Respondió con una pregunta.

—Pasó un mes, realmente pensé que te habías librado del celular pero ¿Qué haces con él?

—Uhm.

—¡Adora!

—¡Está bien! ¡Lo estaba guardando en caso de que acordáramos hablar con el FBI! —Exclamó agitada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuando ibas a contarme?! —Exclamó enojada.

—¡Luego de que pasáramos todo esto! ¡Cuando todo estuviera bien! —Se acercaba mientras Catra se alejaba.

—¡No estoy lista para eso y lo sabes!

—¡Es por eso que lo estaba guardando Catra!

—¡No Adora, me ocultaste algo! —Exclamó señalándola con fuerza— ¡Debiste decirme!

—¡Lo sé, me equivoqué, lo siento!

—¡¿Quién más sabe de esto?!

—Glimmer-

—¡Ugh calla esa maldita cosa! —Catra tapó sus orejas.

Adora corrió a su habitación y al tomar el celular Catra se lo quitó de las manos empujándola a la cama subiéndose ella arriba.

—El que me está llamando es el mejor de mis clientes, seis mil dólares y me pierdo del mapa una semana —Decía con seriedad mientras Adora le miraba pálida— ¿Acaso no entiendes lo tentativo que es para mí recibir esta llamada?

—Catra-

—Solo necesito contestar esto y tendría dinero para el hogar, ayudarte con tu equipo deportivo y comprarle cosas a Melog.

—No lo hagas-

—Retuviste algo que es una droga para mí en secreto, algo que pudo haber sonado cuando no estabas —Los ojos de Adora temblaban—, estamos destruidas Adora ¿Qué es lo que hace que no vuelva a ese rumbo?

—Detente, por favor —Temblaba Adora.

—Eres tú, Adora —Susurró Catra cortando la llamada—, no me ocultes más nada, no quiero perderte y perderme a mí en el proceso.

—Te odio —Lloraba Adora, Catra salió de encima llevándose su celular.

Al sacarlo de la habitación marcó el número, fue respondida de inmediato.

—Hola~ —Dijo con una voz sexy, Adora tapó sus orejas mientras se colocaba en posición fetal— lo sé me perdí del mapa y adivina qué —Susurró coqueta— me voy a quedar así, no quiero seguir en este negocio, ese bastado me hizo mierda así que cortemos vínculos ahora —Dijo sin titubear—, no depende de ti mi decisión ni del dinero que puedas darme, puedo recomendarte a varias que harán el peso equivalente a mí.

Adora salió llorando viendo como Catra estaba temblando aterrada escuchando el celular, la voz decía algo muy largo, la morena trató de decir algo pero quedó sin palabras.

—Esta es mi decisión —Dijo Catra segura—, si, hasta nunca.

Al Catra cortar fue a vomitar al baño, Adora se trató de acercar sin embargo Catra parecía haber retrocedido mucho más que un paso con ella.

—¿Por qué sólo no lo dejaste así?

—Porque él estaba en camino hacia aquí, siempre ha sido así.

Una fuerte bocina sonó fuera de la casa que se alejaba, Adora palideció mientras como la expresión de Catra era sólo odio.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa —Susurró Catra tranquilizándose, Adora palidecía cada vez más al ver cómo evitaba incluso tocarse su cabello.

—No, no, cúlpame —Pidió Adora.

—Estoy harta de esto, solo tira eso —Dijo Catra lavando su cara y cepillando sus dientes.

—¿Harta de que?

—De qué no confíes en mí —Susurró.

—Te confiaría la vida —Dijo, Catra soltó una risa burlesca y fría.

—A penas llamé pensaste que iría corriendo por ese dinero —Dijo chocando con ella.

—¡¿Me culpas?! ¡Todo lo que me dijiste no me hizo pensar otra cosa!

—¿Qué tal la parte donde dije que te tenía a ti? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa caminando hacia la puerta, al intentar abrirla esta se cerró al Adora apoyarse en esta.

—No, está vez realmente no te dejaré ir, no a mi novia, no a quien amo —Susurró Adora, Catra tembló—, lo que hice estuvo mal, lo lamento pero tu también hiciste mal, quizás no te guardaría cosas si tu no lo hicieras, hablemos todo y si aún quieres irte obviamente no te dejaré porque te necesito a mi lado y sé que tu también —Catra se estremeció con las palabras de la rubia y quitó la mano de la manilla.

—No me dejes ir —Susurró temblorosa, Adora soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía.

—No quiero hacerlo —Adora la abrazó por la espalda.

Catra se volteó rápidamente abrazándose a Adora quien la subió en sus brazos llevándola a su habitación.

—No dejemos que un desgraciado nos separe —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—La verdad no sé qué más quieres que te cuente, ya lo sabes todo de mí.

—¿Empezamos con como te encontró tan rápido? —Catra le mostró como le indicaba el gps— oh, bien —Tartamudeo— ¿Quién es él?

—Un cliente, no tratamos con nombres, es jefe de mi jefe —Explicaba seria—, el peso pesado, tiene un fetiche y llama a todos hermanos y hermanas —Dijo mirando a Adora— ¿Mi turno de hacer preguntas?

—No. Siguiente pregunta ¿Sobre qué hablaban Glimmer y tu en el gimnasio?

—Eso está muy sacado de tema-

—Te vi llorando, las vi llorando —Dijo con seriedad.

—... Puede que si te haya ocultado algo... Personal —Confesó.

—¿Qué es?

—Ella me preguntó sobre tener hijos...

—¿Quieres pero no puedes porque estás conmigo y entre mujeres no podemos tener bebés? —Preguntó con miedo.

—No tontita —Dijo con suavidad—, no puedo tener bebés, me quitaron el útero porque cuando me impalaron me lo hicieron pedazos-

—¿Por qué yo no sabia eso? —Preguntó temblorosa.

—Es algo muy personal, sobretodo para alguien que me conoció dos días —Dijo con una suave voz.

—La enfermera tuvo que haberme dicho.

—Es mi cuerpo, esto es algo que solo yo debía saber.

—Y Glimmer supo antes que yo...

—No sabía que te ponías celosa de tus propias amistades —Susurró abrazando su cuello.

—Es solo cuando se trata de ti, quiero saber todo de ti por ti —Adora la acostó en la cama aún pegada a ella—, quiero saber que es lo que te gusta, como te gusta e incluso cual es tu sector más sensible —Adora levantó con cuidado la pierna de Catra quién solo sonrió coqueta.

—Ya te dije, hay mucho tiempo, no te apures, no vuelvan a ocultarme algo así, era buen plan si no fuera porque “ _Lord Prime ve todo, Lord Prime sabe todo_ ” —Suspiró agotada soltando a Adora y bajando su pierna.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Su nombre y la frase que siempre dice, era bastante castrante, una vez me preguntó cómo estaba mi día cuando me hacía bañar, traté de hablar con él y empezó a hacer un monólogo de villano explicándome todo lo que había hecho, asco —Rió Catra junto con Adora quien la besó.

—Lo siento Catra...

—Yo también lo siento Adora.


	33. Chapter 33

—Y esta es la última práctica, pasado mañana empieza el torneo, mucha suerte a todos, nos irá bien, muy bien, coman bien, no tan pesado por supuesto, ¡Ay! estoy nerviosa —Decía Castaspella acomodando la ropa de todos sus alumnos.

—Oh _shut the front door_ —Salió de Catra quién estaba sentada en las gradas con los amigos de Adora.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Decía entre risas la de baja estatura.

—Lo olvidé por completo ¿Qué comen los deportistas?

—Cosas verdes y coloridas —Dijo Frosta emocionada—, es la primera vez que vengo a una práctica, ¡Adora es genial!

—Cuida tu boca mocosa, tienes a la novia al lado —Gruñia revolviendo el corto cabello de la niña quien la miraba y trataba de pegarle pero no podía acercarse por sus brazos cortos.

—Aún te tengo en la mira Catra —Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha.

—Oh no, ¡Chispitas, la enana me tiene a la vista! —Exclamó dramáticamente.

—¡Eso rimó! ¡Hay que escribir una canción sobre eso! —Exclamó Sea Hawk emocionado.

—¡No, sáquenme de aquí antes de que empiece a cantar o lo tiro por la borda!

Todos estaban riendo, había un buen ambiente que Adora veía en la distancia mientras limpiaba su sudor, estaba muy feliz de verla mejorar cada día más, había aprendido a no tenerle miedo al cabello ajeno entrenando con Glimmer, aún no pueden tocarla pero al menos ella puede tocar un poco más a los demás.

—¡Adora sácame de aquí! —Exclamó Catra apoyándose en el barandal, pronto se escuchó un cántico de piratas— ¡No!

Adora soltó una risita delicada mientras veía a Sea Hawk dedicándole una canción pirata mientras Catra huía por las gradas tapando sus orejas.

Sea Hawk se detuvo riendo mientras Bow le miraba encantado por la canción, ambos pusieron sus brazos sobre sus hombros y comenzaron a bajar mientras cantaban.

Catra bajó entre risas mientras Adora le esperaba al final de las escaleras.

—Mira, tengo un príncipe... Rubio —Dijo entre risas para luego tirar se a los brazos de Adora quien la abrazó feliz.

—¿Cuanto ha pasado desde el incidente?

—Ya van en los diez meses —Respondía Glimmer a Mermista—, Catra estará tan sorprendida cuando sepa la sorpresa de mañana.

—Si... Estará tan sorprendida —Decía desviando su mirada con un tono de voz sarcástico.

—No puede ser ¡Le dijiste!

—Nah, como que no le dije pero —Soltó una risa floja adelantando su paso, actuaba misteriosa mientras Glimmer la veía sospechosa.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —Preguntó Catra.

—Algo tuyo —Susurró coqueta, Catra rió.

—Qué coqueta, pero no —Dijo alejándose de Adora con una sonrisa.

Se integraron al grupo de amigos hablando animados de todo, Catra lentamente miró a su alrededor notando que no había nadie más que ellos, trató saliva nerviosa y tomó la mano de Adora entrelazandola con la de ella, la rubia con sorpresa la miró notando la hermosa sonrisa que Catra le dedicaba avergonzada, Adora sintió su corazón latir agitado mientras aquellas cosquillas en su vientre le hacia sonrojar.

—Wow... —Rió torpe tapando su cara mientras Catra giraba su cara avergonzada.

—Las tortolitas están en su propio mundo —Se burlaba Glimmer.

—No es mi culpa que tu y Bow no tengan los huevos para decirle a todos que son novios —Dijo Catra rematando.

Todo el grupo se detuvo mirando a Catra con sorpresa, Glimmer se avergonzó hasta las lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Adora.

—¿En serio nadie? —Preguntó Catra mirándolos incrédula.

—¡Te odio! —Exclamó Glimmer tapando su cara, no hablaba en serio.

—Siento como si los hubiera sacado del clóset —Rió nerviosa.

—¡Es el día inverso! —Exclamó Frosta riendo— la verdad ya me lo esperaba.

—No me importa mucho.

—¡Bow muchacho! ¡Felicitaciones!

—Eh... —Soltaba risas nerviosas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hace cuanto?! —Exclamó Adora tomando las mejillas de Glimmer con sus palmas.

—¡Adora! —Alejaba Glimmer avergonzada— No quiero hablar de eso ahora —Susurraba avergonzada.

Catra solo soltó carcajadas al ver a su novia completamente sorprendida sin poder bien reaccionar a lo que acababa de enterarse.

Cuando los amigos siguieron su camino luego de dejar a ambas chicas en su casa estás entraron, Catra preparaba comida mirando el celular de Adora con atención releyendo lo que indicaba la receta.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó Adora mirando a Catra siguiendo todo con dificultad.

—¡Hiss! —La alejó, Adora soltó una risilla.

—Está bien, está bien.

Al terminar de bañarse Adora volvió y vio a Catra orgullosa de su trabajo mirando la mesa la cual llenó de platos.

—Oh wow, esto se ve delicioso —Dijo acercándose a la mesa tratando de tomar algo, Catra aclaró su garganta.

—Adora... ¡Ve a vestirte!

—¡Si señora! —Exclamó Adora como reflejo para luego huir de la escena del crimen soltando una risa.

Adora llegó vestida con su cómodo pijama mientras veía a Catra esperándola.

—¿Esto sirve?

—Por supuesto, es... Muy verde y colorido —Dijo mirando nerviosa toda la cantidad que había.

—Solo come —Susurró avergonzada.

—Estaba pensando que podrías darme un masaje —Dijo Adora mientras comía.

—Así empieza cada porno —Rió Catra, Adora se atoró comenzando a toser— por supuesto, luego de comer.

El celular de Adora comenzó a vibrar, está se levantó de la mesa con cuidado tomándolo.

—Es Mermista-

Catra se lo quitó de la mano contestando, asintió un par de veces y cortó entregándole este a Adora.

—Tengo que salir —Susurró rápidamente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Hey~ —Tomaba el brazo a Catra acercándola a su cuerpo— has estado saliendo mucho con Mermista últimamente —Dijo mostrando todas las llamadas entrante de Mermista— ¿Debería ponerme celosa?

—No, no deberías —Dijo evitando la mirada de Adora mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Muy tarde —Susurró acercándose al cuello de Catra quién se estremeció al sentir como Adora succionaba su piel.

Catra se aferró a la espalda de Adora mientras la sentía haciendo la marca, cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras temblaba sonrojada.

—Creo que ahí está mejor —Susurró Adora en su oreja mientras Catra nuevamente se estremecía.

Un pequeño gato vio la escena escalando el sofá con dificultad por su yeso, maulló una vez llamando la atención de ambas quienes lo miraron, Melog se tiró contra la cara de Adora quien se quejó mientras lo tomaba para que no se cayera.

—Vuelvo dentro de poco, gracias Melog —Rió la morena mientras salía rápidamente.


	34. Chapter 34

—¡Denle una cálida bienvenida a las animadoras! —Exclamó la voz en el parlante.

El grupo de Adora se alzó para aplaudir a quien abriría el espectáculo: Mermista, esta fue traída por las demás chicas, está al llegar a su mitad de la cancha dieron el impulso a la de cabello azul para que saltará haciendo una pirueta la cual hizo con facilidad, la bajaron mientras se hacía paso entre todos.

Cuando iban a seguir con lo practicado ella estiró sus brazos, la música se interrumpió.

—¡Señoras, señores y otros! —Exclamó una voz distinta— ¡Por fin la rebelión tiene su propia mascota! ¡Adelante!

Mermista con una sonrisa dio paso a este que estaba esperando su entrada, Adora y los demás jugadores que practicaban miraron eso sin saber que era lo que realmente pasaba.

Una música empezó, una bastante movida, el grupo quienes habían sido testigos de los ensayos estaban igual de impactados que las animadoras que estuvieron meses practicando esa rutina.

Un gato entró vestido con un traje de jugador, Glimmer fue la primera en darse cuenta sólo por la mirada de Mermista.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó feliz mientras se apoyaba en el barandal.

Esta mascota corrió haciendo una preciosa vuelta hasta terminar la mitad de la cancha donde cayó de pie, todo el público se alzó animado, el gato saludó a todos coqueto mientras se acercaba a Mermista ofreciendo su mano, está la tomó, la música se volvió salsa la cual ambas bailaron alegres mientras Mermista reía.

Al terminar el gato hizo una reverencia hacia Mermista alejándose de la pista, la morena dio la señal para empezar la rutina a las pérdidas animadoras que empezaron a bailar moviendo sus pompones y Mermista recibiendo su báculo.

La mascota miraba interesado esto comenzado a imitarlas torpemente, la gente comenzaba a reír mientras Glimmer y todo el grupo de amigos miraba aquello con sorpresa, estaba Bow, Sea Hawk, Frosta, Netossa y Spinnerella mirando el espectáculo gritando y aplaudiendo.

—Lo siento mucho, llegamos algo tarde —Dijo Perfuma sonriendo algo colorada por la prisa—, digan hola a Scorpia.

—¡Es un gusto por fin conocerte! —Exclamó Glimmer estirando su mano la cual Scorpia tomó con dificultad.

Avergonzada dirigió su mirada al gimnasio viendo allí el espectáculo fijando su vista en el gato.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó emocionada— ¡Catra!

La mascota miró de inmediato hacia la voz corriendo hasta quedar frente ella, coqueta le tiró un besó volviendo a la rutina, Scorpia sonrojada le tiró uno también.

—¡Cinco, seis, siete, ocho! —Exclamó Mermista con fuerza.

La mascota se puso en posición atrás, siguiendo ahora los pasos con proeza y aquel disfraz mostraba cada movimiento que hacía, corrió por la cancha pidiendo que aplaudieran, se puso frente a la mascota del equipo rival mostrando su pulgar abajo exagerando la mirada de pies a cabeza, este sacó su pecho casi empujando al gato, se escuchó un “Uh” de parte del público, el gato dio un paso al frente poniendo su mano en el cuello luego tirandola hacia adelante, el público miró entretenido aquel espectáculo, el enemigo, un ave, comenzó a bailar para luego darle el pase al gato, era una competencia pero sonó el timbre, el tiempo se había acabado.

El gato apuntó al timbre y luego a su muñeca dos veces indicándole que se había acabado el tiempo, luego hizo girar ambos dedos de distinta mano entre sí para al segundo después pasar su dedo por el cuello avisándole que al volver lo destruiría, retrocedió mientras sentía el grito del público, alzó sus brazos y con sus manos indicó que alzaran sus gritos, retrocedía corriendo, aquel ave solo puso sus manos en pico abriendo y cerrando esta implicando que sólo hablaba sin embargo no haría nada, aquella mascota amiga solo puso sus dedos frente a sus ojos para luego voltear la mano en la misma posición pero a los ojos de aquel ave, lo estaba vigilando, Mermista fue a buscarlo entre risas mientras corrían hacia la salida.

—Vaya, ese espectáculo fue muy bueno —Dijo Adora aplaudiendo hasta que vio correr a la mascota hacia las gradas—, espera un segundo... Oh por Dios.

—¡PFF! —Glimmer comenzó a sacar fuertes carcajadas— ¡Adora acaba de darse cuenta!

—¡¿Era Catra?! —Exclamó al darse cuenta al fin, vio cómo corría hacia a Scorpia y la abrazaba con fuerza— ¡Definitivamente es Catra!

—¡Adora, es nuestro turno! —Exclamó uno, Adora tomó sus hombros con fuerza.

—¡Era Catra! —Chilló emocionada.

—¡Ah, me duele! —Lloraba el chico ante el agarre de la rubia.

Mientras tanto Catra se estaba abrazando a Scorpia mientras lloraba en el traje.

—¡Te ves bien en el traje! —Exclamó alegre y con mucha dificultad— Pensaba... ¿Sorprenderte? ¡A ti! Pero tu lo hiciste a mí —Decía con duda de su hablar.

Catra solo se aferraba a Scorpia hasta que Mermista tiró del traje, Catra dentro de este limpió sus lágrimas y volteó a ver a Mermista que le indicaban que debían irse de allí a preparar el otro acto.

—Me alegro que estés aquí —Dijo a través del traje para luego irse con rapidez.

—Tienes que cambiarte el uniforme.

Al ir a camerinos los que estaban allí las felicitaron por la entrada, con dificultad le pusieron el traje de animadora a la mascota y le pasaron pompones, Catra salió corriendo quedándose en la línea, Adora le miró con una sonrisa para luego volver al juego, el gato la señaló para luego caer al suelo tirándose aire con la mano, el publico que lo miró rió, constantemente el gato imitaba las jugadas de forma exagerada.

—No te canses antes de tiempo.

—Si tu piensas que con esto me canso estás tan equivocado, una ronda con Adora cansa más —Dijo a Mermista quien la golpeó avergonzada.

—Solo guarda fuerzas idiota —Se quejó.

Catra obedeció pero celebraba cada que la rebelión lograba hacer un gol, en el momento de la tranquilidad recordó algo que acomplejaba a Adora de este torneo, participaba en casi todos estos juegos así que casi no tenía tiempo para cambiar a cada uniforme que eran distintos incluso de números así que mirando en el asiento encontró el bolso de Adora tomando algo de allí y metiendolo a través de la boca de su traje.


	35. Chapter 35

—¡Los ganadores de vóleibol son La rebelión! —Exclamó la voz en el parlante.

Las animadoras entraron gritando, las mascotas desde su lado de la cancha se acercaron al centro a un paso incluso épico mientras la música sonaba, el gato alentó a que se subiera el ánimo y lo hizo, Adora agitada fue a buscar su toalla mientras veía el espectáculo, ayudó a convertir el gimnasio mientras relajaba sus músculos, antes de que pudieran salir los jugados y los de basketball entrarán vieron como ambos estaban frente a frente, el gato estiró sus brazos indicando que apagaran la música, lo hicieron abruptamente, Catra señaló a Mermista que chocó su báculo contra el piso causando que todo fuera silencioso.

—¡¿Quiénes somos?! —Gritó Catra con fuerza y a todo pulmón, Adora se estremeció.

—¡La rebelión! —Gritaron todos los de su lado de la cancha, el público se estremeció.

—¡¿Y qué es siempre lo que hacemos mejor?! —Gritó coqueta.

—¡Ganar! —Exclamaron todos alzando su brazo siguiendo a la mascota.

Mermista indicó a todas las animadoras que se pusieran tras la mascota mientras esta estiraba su mano hacia arriba y bajándola, la música volvió a sonar.

—¡Oh, esta es! —Exclamó Glimmer haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie.

Catra saltó con sus pies separados dejando caer uno primero y luego el otro con fuerza junto con las animadoras, Glimmer y los amigos lo imitaron, Adora y el equipo que estuvo presente en el ensayo también lo hicieron como reflejo, aquellos poderosos pasos resonaron a través de la envolvente música.

—¡Sinceramente ¿A quién crees que estás retando?! —Gritó con burla y seductiva.

El público comenzó a gritar eufórico ante aquello, las animadoras comenzaron a bailar mientras Catra comenzó a bailar frente a los jugadores para luego señalarlos, ellos imitaban, sacaba el pulgar hacia arriba asintiendo con su cabeza cuando lo hacían, al llegar a Adora se sonrojó al ver que la quería hacer bailar.

—Catra, sabes que no bailo —Dijo, Catra insistió.

Torpe imitó los pasos, el grupo bullicioso comenzó a reír, la mascota miró al público en suspenso, todos bajaron del pulgar hacia abajo y miró a Adora dando su veredicto final: un pulgar abajo.

Catra abrió la boca del traje y metió el torso de Adora en este mientras se escuchaban las risas de todos.

—¡¿Catra?! ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Adora siendo engullida por este por completo.

—Apúrate, no tienes mucho tiempo —Dijo entregándole el uniforme.

—Aww —Dijo besándola— me sorprendió que pudieras gritar así.

—Si, bueno, me desahogué ahí —Respondía avergonzada.

—Quiero hacerte gritar así —Susurró coqueta sacándose la playera y tirándola por la boca del disfraz, se escucharon gritos, ambas rieron.

Adora se puso la otra playera con dificultad y se quitaba los short ante la mirada atenta de Catra.

—No me mires tanto —Susurró coqueta tirando esta prenda para afuera también.

Al ponerse todo Adora le dio una fuerte nalgada a Catra quién soltó un jadeo, tapó su boca con sorpresa al igual que Adora, ambas completamente avergonzadas, fue tan fuerte que parecía resonar en las paredes.

Se escuchó al público molestar a lo que había pasado, Adora salió con ayuda de Catra del traje ya vestida.

—¡PFF, en verdad lo hicieron! —Exclamó Mermista entre risas.

—¡Suerte chicos pero no la necesitan! —Exclamó Catra dentro del traje tomando las prendas de Adora dejándolas en el asiento para luego seguir con la rutina de baile.

La coreografía terminó y era tiempo del equipo enemigo de hacer su coreografía, la mascota puso su veredicto de inmediato al igual que las animadoras y el grupo de amigos.

Al acabar sintieron los abucheos, Mermista saltó alegre a los brazos de la mascota quien la hizo girar entre risas.

El tiempo se había acabado, las animadoras y el gato se despedían mientras corrían fuera de la cancha.

Catra ya en camarino cayó agitada al suelo.

—¿Y? —Preguntó Mermista mirándola desde arriba— ¿Quién le dio la nalgadas a quien?

—¿Me ves ahora? Si, estoy acostada en el suelo boca abajo, adivina porqué.

Mermista soltó una risa floja mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Aún queda trabajo que hacer.

—Me estoy asando aquí —Se quejaba Catra—, buen trabajo chicas —Dijo al ver a las animadoras pasar, ellas se acercaron con una sonrisa a decirle lo mismo.

A los minutos después de un partido corto los ganadores eran de nuevo los de la rebelión, las animadoras salieron nuevamente junto con la agitada Catra.

—¡A continuación viene el salto en pértiga! —Informaba la voz.

Nuevamente las mascotas se juntaban una vez más esta vez Catra rodeó al ave quien imitó aquella acción.

La mascota llamó a la niña con el micrófono quien nerviosa lo llevó hacia el gato quien lo tomó torpemente.

—Te tengo un reto interesante —Dijo desafiante—, claro, si te atreves —El gato se burló de él imitando un temblor en sus piernas de miedo.

El público reía mientras avivaba la llama de competición.

—Eres tú la que está temblando, maulla tu idea gatita —Dijo acercándose al micrófono desafiante.

Catra gruñó dando un violento paso hacia adelante, esto espantó a la chica del micrófono pero hizo caer al ave.

—Pobre e indefenso animal —Piso su estómago con cuidado—, prueba que puedes volar.

—El público parece más interesado en el intermedio de cada juego que el mismo juego —Rió Perfuma.

—Sinceramente yo también —Dijo Sea Hawk.

—Te reto a hacer el salto en pértiga, un solo intento, el que toca la barra pierde, si ambos quedamos empate se hará una revancha —Dijo el reto quitando su pie de encima.

—¡Hecho! —Exclamó confiado.

Catra le entregó el micrófono a la chica dando dos palmadas en su cabeza mientras le agradecía, la chica solo asintió para luego irse.

—¡Cómo jueza tendremos a Angella! —Exclamó la chica dándole la bienvenida.

Ambos se acercaron recibiendo indicaciones de ésta, dejó ir rápidamente al ave pero detuvo al gato.

—Catra, esto está más alto que el anterior... Destruyelo.

Ambas juntaron manos para luego el gato salir corriendo.

—La presa primero —Dio el primero lugar Catra, los que escucharon avivaron la vergüenza.

Él se puso en posición, la mascota comenzó a hacer sonar sus pies como un redoble de tambores, el público le siguió de inmediato y pararon cuando él saltó.

Fue un salto muy prolijo o pudo serlo si su ala no hubiera hecho temblar la barra, Catra saltó mientras sonreía.

Catra respiró nerviosa, usó algo que no hacía durante mucho, miró con atención la barra, su pértiga, su traje, de pies a cabeza, miró su cola, fue consciente de todo a su alrededor, comenzaron a hacer el redoble de tambores, había mirado cada práctica con Adora, estuvo allí en todas y siempre miraba todo atenta de todo, incluido del salto en pértiga.

Comenzó a correr con rapidez con la pértiga en sus manos las cuales no controlaba bien por el traje pero se aferró a esta el redoble de tambores se detuvo, Catra se alzó muy alto pero quizas no lo suficiente, recordó a una de las niñas que usó la punta de la pértiga para hacer su último impuso y lo hizo, saltó dejándose caer al otro lado de la barra, como reflejo giró en el aire cayendo de pie estirando sus manos.

Angella hizo silencio mirando la barra, todos se callaron para escuchar atentos a la opinión de la jueza, la chica del micrófono se acercó poniendo este cerca de la boca de la entrenadora.

—¡No hay vacilación en la barra de la mascota de la rebelión, por ende no hubo roce! ¡La rebelión gana nuevamente! —Exclamó Angella feliz.

Catra se tiró al suelo aliviada mientras se sentían los gritos.

—No quiero ser mascota nunca más —Murmuró, nadie obviamente lo escuchó.

Sintió unos pasos hacia ella y vio cómo la tomaban en brazo celebrando su victoria.

Adora también celebró su victoria pero desde la distancia, se preguntó si ella podía sentir el roce de todos pero en realidad Catra no lo hacía, era tan grueso el material que sentía como si un abrigo se apegara a ella.

Mermista y las animadoras chocaron solos cinco con ella mientras corrían a su lado, fue bajada y salieron de la cancha al sonar el pitido, la mascota se fue despidiendo todo el tiempo del público mirando a Scorpia quien reía animada despidiéndose también.

—Bueno este es tu momento de relajarte, ya el que sigue es el final y es el de fútbol, nuestro turno de gritar —Mermista llamó a la chica del micrófono quien se acercó apagándolo—, bueno, no nos alcanzamos a despedir correctamente pero esta es la última aparición de la mascota por si puedes decirlo.

—Claro, buen trabajo gata —Dijo la chica avergonzada dándole las palmaditas que Catra le dio anteriormente.

Ambas se fueron a camerinos distintos, habían reservado uno completo para Catra quién recibió un abrazo por la espalda mientras entraba.

—Estuviste increíble hoy —Dijo Adora entrando con ella al camarino.

Catra se encerró con ella revisando cada lugar con cuidado, al hacerlo se quitó por fin la cabeza de gato de encima soltando un necesitado respiro.

—Es desesperante hacer todo con esto puesto —Dijo dejándola en la banca—, ayúdame con esto.

Catra se dio la vuelta mientras sentía alivio al sentir como Adora bajaba el cierre, el disfraz cayó de inmediato mostrando el sudado cuerpo de Catra.

—Odio esto —Dijo quitando su ropa.

Adora cambiaba sus calcetines poniéndose equipo para jugar fútbol sus ojos se desviaban a la, cada vez más desnuda Catra.

—Date la vuelta —Pidió Adora mirando a Catra desnuda, esta sin entender lo hizo mirando hacia atrás de ella entendiendo—, oh wow, te dejé mi mano marcada.

—No sólo eso —Dijo tocando su cuello mientras caminaba avergonzada hacia la ducha donde dejó caer la fría agua sobre su agotado cuerpo.

—Esto es lo que estaban haciendo, me sorprende que lo pudieron guardar tan bien ¿Hace cuanto lo planearon?

—Menos de un mes —Dijo, Adora la miró desde la pared de arriba.

—Te amo —Susurró maravillada.

—Dices que me amas pero te tardaste más que nadie en darte cuenta que era yo.

—¡Oye! ¡No puedes culparme de no amarte solo porque soy algo lenta! —Exclamó ofendida.

—¿Algo? —Repitió sarcástica.

—Me dueles —Catra Rió levemente—, ya me iré a jugar, ven rápido.

Catra paró el agua llamando a Adora quien se acercó a ella con cuidado, ambas se besaron cuando Adora sintió una fuerte nalgada, Catra mordió su labio suavemente.

—Buena suerte —Susurró coqueta.

—Retiro mi te odio, te amo —Dijo encantada saliendo del camerino sonrojada.

Catra cerró nuevamente y se limpió con rapidez, se cambió de ropa poniendo la sucia donde la limpia estaba antes, tomó su bolso con el de Adora que olvidó llevarse saliendo de allí con su mano ardiendo por el golpe.


	36. Chapter 36

—Oh ¿Este es tu salón? —Preguntó Catra entrando a ese gran lugar.

—Es solo uno de ellos, luego tengo que cambiar de sala —Dijo sentándose.

—¿Qué? Oh, con qué así funcionan las universidades —Dijo Catra paseando por el lugar antes de que más gente comenzara acumularse.

—¿Nunca fuiste a la universidad? —Preguntó Glimmer con sorpresa.

—Scorpia y yo ahorrábamos para eso —Decía tranquila—, bueno, ya no podemos porque gastamos todo en gastos médicos pero la idea sigue allí.

Bow bajó la mirada apenado, dándose cuenta cómo todo en lo que había trabajado Catra se había derrumbado por dos tipos que casi la matan.

Sonó un fuerte golpe, Catra tocó su hombro mientras temblaba con palidez.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó aquel chico tocando su mano.

—¡Aléjate! —Exclamó Adora espantando al chico, los tres se acercaron a Catra rodeándola para que nadie más se acercara.

—Tengo que ir a vomitar —Dijo mareada.

—Por aquí —Guiaba Bow, Adora la dejó ir preocupada.

—Siento haberte gritado —Se disculpó Adora.

—Todo bien —Dijo el chico evitando a Adora luego de eso.

—Oops —Salió de Glimmer con un tono burlesco—, estará bien, Bow la llevará a la salida sana y salva.

—Obvio, confío en él.

—Uhm, Catra ¿Estás bien? —Preguntaba el de tez oscura escuchando a Catra desde afuera del baño.

—Ya salgo.

Luego de unos minutos Catra salió con toda su cara mojada y con su hombro también, se había limpiado el roce.

—Puedes volver, iré a la salida.

—No, no, déjame acompañarte, no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte mejor así como Glimmer lo hizo —Catra sonrió levemente.

—Ni siquiera Adora me conoce —Confesó—, supongo que es lo que me gusta, al estar con ella sé que no necesito hablar de mi pasado.

—Pero en algún momento tendrán que hacerlo, ambas —Decía mientras caminaban, los ojos de Catra no dejaban de moverse mientras más personas veía—, si ella llega a conocer tu pasado ¿Cambiaría algo?

—Por supuesto-

—Déjame ponerlo de otra forma, si supieras del pasado de Adora ¿Pensarías de otra manera sobre ella? ¿La dejarías de querer?

—Claro que no.

—Lo mismo pasa con ella —Dijo sonriente.

—Hmm.

Se fueron todo el camino hablando normal a pesar de que Catra estaba en modo alerta todo el tiempo.

—¿Tienes el número de Perfuma? —Preguntó casual.

—Claro ¿Quieres llamarla?

—Si —Bow lo buscó en su celular táctil, al encontrarlo inició la llamada pasándole el celular a Catra.

—¿Bow? ¿Qué pasa?

—Perfuma, Uhm, soy Catra —Informaba—, ahora iré a comprarle comida a mi minino pero me preguntaba si podría ir a ver a Scorpia a tu casa.

—Oh, hola Catra, si por supuesto, te doy mi dirección, le avisaré al florista que te abra —Catra alzó su ceja.

Al recibir la dirección la repitió sin equivocación, Bow miró aquello con aprobación, cortó la llamada sin despedirse y se fue con rapidez.

—¡Adiós Catra! —Exclamó Bow animado mientras movía su brazo, Catra sólo alzó su mano.

Al llegar a la tienda vio un sobre de comida, vio la cantidad de dinero que le había dado Adora y miró el precio, sacó siete sobres, mientras esperaba sintió como un hombre se apegaba a su cuerpo, comenzó a tener arcadas mientras se alejaba, nuevamente lo sintió.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —Gruñó Catra, todos miraron al hombre, era un adulto.

—No he hecho nada-

—Si, sigue así y verás como suelo reaccionar ante “Nada” —Dijo con su ceño fruncido mientras volteaba.

Ahora sintió aquello con más violencia mientras sentía su respiración en su oreja, Catra volteó, con el espacio entre su pulgar e índice golpeó la garganta del hombre para luego patearlo, este cayó al suelo sin aire mientras sentía aquella asquerosa sensación en su oreja mientras lo sentía toser.

—Siguiente —Dijo el que atendía viendo la situación sin saber que hacer— ¿Quiere que llame a la policía para denunciar el acoso?

—No, solo cobrame esto —Puso el dinero sobre la mesa mientras sentía aún la tos y los quejidos del hombre.

—Bien, le sobraron diez centavos ¿Quiere donarlo?

—Si, si —Dijo sin importarle mientras tomaba la bolsa para devolverse, pasó al lado de aquel hombre que le miró esperando ver algún arrepentimiento pero no había nada para él más que asco.

Al volver a casa vio al gato acostado de espalda durmiendo algo doblado, Catra sonrió con ternura al ver eso, tomó un plato pequeño y hondo abriendo un sobre.

—Uhm... Gato —Llamó, este no contestó ni reaccionó—, gatito —Ninguna reacción—, a ver un nombre para ti... ¿Melog?

El gato se puso de pie inmediatamente, bajando del sofá caminando cojo hacia el plato de comida el cual comió quejándose, Catra soltó una risilla mientras se ponía en cuclillas y tocaba la cabeza de este.

Catra luego de eso se fue a bañar, se vistió nuevamente y salió, esta vez tomó algo que encontró de casualidad, paró un taxi y la llevó a la dirección.

Al estar frente a esa casa vio lo grande que era, tocó la puerta y se escucharon unas voces, lentamente la puerta se abrió con torpeza.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó la gran mujer apoyada en un andador para adultos.

La nombrada tembló al poder verla nuevamente, seguía teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esto hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Hey Scorpia —Saludaba con una sonrisa temblorosa.

La gran chica soltó el andador moviendolo a un lado mientras con su mano y brazo ponía su peso en el marco de la puerta, con su otro brazo tiró a Catra hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo.

—E eae —Susurró.

Catra se abrazó a ella aferrándose a su espalda, esto sorprendió a la peliblanca y sólo se apoyó en ella con un leve sonrojo.

—Yo también lo hice, bien músculos, vuelve a tu andador —Dijo alcanzandolo con su brazo y acercandolo a Scorpia.

Esta con sus brazos temblorosos volvió a apoyarse en este.

—asa —Dijo sonriente.

—Gracias —Dijo esperando que ella caminara, seguía haciéndolo torpemente.

Al entrar vio a esa enorme casa, todo estaba lleno de plantas por todas partes.

—¿e sio alo? —Preguntó Scorpia.

—Solo ven a sentarte conmigo, hablemos —Decía Catra dejándole espacio libre para el sofá.

—No —Tartamudeo— pue... Puedd —Trataba de decir— habbittación —Tartamudeaba tratando de hablar claramente.

—Te sigo —Dijo Catra entendiendo.

Scorpia se fue con dificultad a su habitación donde se acostó, había alguien ahí que conectó unas máquinas a su cuerpo y más cosas que le causaban dolor.

—¿Estás bien? Oye ¿No puedes ser más delicado? —Preguntó gruñendo, este solo siguió su trabajo más lento y al terminar salió.

—Sigues siendo —Trataba, su lengua se trababa— la misma —Rió.

—No voy a cambiar en mucho tiempo —Susurró tomando la mano de Scorpia— ¿Cómo has estado? Querida amiga.

Scorpia la miró dejando caer lágrimas mientras se aferraba a la mano de Catra quien sólo puso su otra mano sobre la de Scorpia dejando salir una leve sonrisa.


	37. Chapter 37

Habían pasado meses, comenzó a hacer un frío envolvente que quemaba la piel de la morena quien aún tapada se aferraba a la rubia quien durmiendo reía torpe, Catra estaba cansada de tanto temblar por el frío, incluso dejó que el ya más grande Melog se acostara en su cama con ellas.

Lentamente se hizo camino en el cuello de Adora y cerró sus ojos ante una buena comodidad, al momento de quedarse dormida salió de ella un ruido que despertó a la rubia lentamente, no se movió mucho, levantó su cabeza hacia el frente viendo al minino dormir sobre la cabeza de Catra.

—Ah así que eras tú —Dijo dándole una razón al ronroneo que escuchaba hasta que Catra se quejó por su voz.

Adora se estremeció al notar de quien salía el sonido realmente mientras la miraba encantada, con sus temperada mano le hizo un suave cariño imitando a un cariño de un gato Catra solo se apegó más a ella con un ronroneo más fuerte, Adora no era religiosa pero al tener a Catra no supo a quien agradecer.

Se quedó toda la noche toqueteando a Catra quién seguía durmiendo ronroneando.

Era la madrugada cuando sintió las caricias de la rubia, se despertó sonrojada alejándose de ella pero sin despertar a Melog.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Estás en celo? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Claro que no —Dijo adormilada apegandola a ella y besándola siguiendo lo que hacía.

—Claro que sí, suéltame —Dijo Catra alejándose, Adora sonrió somnolienta— ¿Estuviste toda la noche tocándome?

—Si —Rió con torpeza—, tus ronroneos son hermosos —Catra se puso roja en el instante.

—¡Yo no ronroneo!

—Claro que sí —Le llevaba la contraria—, déjame seguir.

—Si sigues tocandome lo único que saldrá de mí será un maldito gemido, no un ronroneo, no soy una gata.

—Genial, premio doble —Catra le puso una almohada en su cara mientras Adora reía suavemente.

—... Bien, pero no me mires —Aceptó avergonzada dándole la espalda a Adora quien besó su frente quitando la almohada de su cara.

La morena sólo cerró sus ojos avergonzada, Adora la envolvió con sus manos y la apegó a su cuerpo, Catra ahora pudo sentir la respiración de Adora en su oreja, se estremeció.

La rubia subió el mentón de Catra con su mano la cual bajó con cuidado por su cuello, Catra sintió los labios de Adora en este temblando.

—Estoy segura que no era así como me acariciaste de noche —Susurró avergonzada.

—Quizás hay uno mejor para cuando estás despierta, ya sabes, otro que saca otro tipo de sonidos —Susurró para luego morder la oreja de Catra quién se estremeció.

—Eres tan idiota —Pronunció con una sonrisa.

Adora levantó la pijama de Catra quién se quejó por el frío, las manos de Adora envolvieron el torso de la morena dejando calidez a su paso, pasó por su hermosa figura y volvió a sus pechos los cuales acarició, al llegar a los pezones Catra se estremeció.

—¿No estás muy... Sensible? —Preguntó Adora concentrada en lo que hacía.

—No lo hemos hecho desde hace más o menos un año —Susurró avergonzada mientras apretaba sus piernas—, por supuesto que estaré más sensible.

Adora se alejó de Catra, está la miró de reojo y sintió como la acostaba mientras se ponía arriba.

—Oh uh —Susurró Catra al ver a Adora sonreír.

Con cuidado la rubia le quitó por completo la ropa a la morena quien tembló de frío, se abrazó a su cuerpo tapándolo, a Adora no le gustó eso y tomó ambas muñecas separandolas.

—¿Qué?

—Tu cuerpo es muy hermoso.

—Claro que no, ya no, está lleno de cicatrices.

—A nadie más tiene que parecerle hermoso, solo a ti y a mí, nadie más va a ver tu cuerpo ¿No?

—La doctora, el dermatologo, etc.

—Si pero nadie tiene poder sobre este-

—Tu tampoco —Dijo riendo.

—Es cierto —Dijo con una suave sonrisa, ambas se besaron—, solo amalo como yo.

—Intentaré —Susurró dándole un corto beso más.

Adora besó su cuello bajando y bajando dejando con sus labios un camino hacia los pezones, con cuidado se metió uno de estos a la boca y chupando intermitente, Catra tapó su boca avergonzada hasta que Adora mordió, las piernas de Catra temblaron.

—Suficiente —Tartamudeo avergonzada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó desanimada.

—Quiero que me sigas tocando pero me da mucho miedo que me duela —Susurró.

—De acuerdo... Puedo intentar —Susurró, Catra asintió repetitivamente.

Adora con cuidado tocó por encima de su ropa interior, solo presionó mirando a Catra quién asintió, la rubia se movió lentamente siguiendo en su clítoris, la morena soltó unos jadeos avergonzada la rubia puso el pezón en su boca.

—Te odio —Susurró Catra poniéndose una almohada en su cara mientras su otra mano se iba a su pezón—, más rápido —Pidió entre estremecimientos, tenía su piel de erizada.

—Con eso en tu cara no puedo escucharte —Dijo Adora mordiendo nuevamente y bajo haciendo una marca.

Catra se la quitó avergonzada mientras la veía completamente inmersa en su cuerpo.

—Hazlo más rápido... Por favor —Catra se quejó con vergüenza al sentir la risa torpe de Adora.

—Te amo.

Catra sintió aquel movimiento incluso más intenso que los otros, su espalda de arqueo y sus piernas se doblaron acercándose a sí a su torso, la mano de Adora quedó atrapada allí, la rubia miró a la sorprendida Catra.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Catra avergonzada— No me vuelvas a decir te amo mientras me tocas.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Adora moviéndose con torpeza por el agarré de Catra con sus piernas—, te amo, te amo, te amo —Cada que decía aquello aumentaba la velocidad.

Catra soltó leves gemidos mientras tapaba sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos, incluso sus pezones reaccionaron a esto, la morena respiraba agitada mientras temblaba, Adora miró esto con deseo, quería seguir haciéndolo y diciéndolo hasta que se viniera.

—Adora se siente bien —Susurró entre jadeos.

La rubia subió a la altura de Catra y la besó, un beso intenso, ambas abrieron sus bocas, Adora no detuvo su movimiento, no quería mientras la morena a penas podía gemir con él beso que estaba recibiendo de la rubia, cuando llegó al orgasmo mordió levemente el labio de Adora y lo dejó libre mientras su interior se contraía.

—Te amo —Susurró Catra tapando su cara con la almohada nuevamente.

—... Yo también lo hago —Dijo con una voz temblorosa, Catra se quitó de inmediato la almohada sentándose a ver a su novia.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te duele algo? —Preguntó preocupada tocando la cara de Adora quien lloraba cabizbaja— Háblame —Pidió con voz temblorosa.

—Estoy feliz y al mismo tiempo triste porque estoy feliz —Susurró abrazando a Catra quién se puso a llorar solo por verla llorar—, estoy feliz porque no tienes miedo de tocarme, ya no tienes miedo de mi roce, de mis besos y de mis palabras, pero no es justo ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme feliz de que puedas hacer cosas normales?

Catra besó su cabeza mientras la abrazaba consolándola, ella también estaba llorando y podía sentir el fuerte agarre sobre ella, podía sentir el temblor de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué tengo que celebrar cada mínima mejora? —Susurró temblorosa— Odio cada cosa que te hicieron, aborrezco a todo quien te hizo daño y eso me incluye... Solo quiero que seas feliz.

—Adora, mírame —Está negó.

—No puedo ahora —Catra sonrió apenada.

—Te amo —Susurró acariciando su cabello, Adora soltó un llanto—, y te amo porque una de las muchas cosas que has hecho fue hacerme feliz como nadie pudo, tontita yo ya soy feliz.

Adora la miró con sorpresa, Catra sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Quizás aún faltan cosas que arreglar en mí pero si tú estás para mí sé que podré mejorar —Adora la besó con fuerza.

Ambas cayeron acostadas, Catra la tapó con cuidado mientras la rubia se dormía sobre su pecho.


	38. Chapter 38

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Adora con sorpresa.

—Que tienes una beca —Repetía—, una beca deportiva.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó anonadada.

—Si, Adora, en serio —Dijo Angella, era la quinta vez que le repetía lo mismo—, solo que no aquí, en Bright Moon, no tendrás que pagar hospedaje si quieres quedarte con nosotras —Ofrecía.

—No puedo hacer eso-

—Podemos ayudarte con tu hospedaje y comida si lo deseas —Ofreció preocupada.

—No puedo irme —Dijo Adora poniéndose de pie.

—Oh, por supuesto, puedes traer a Catra —Dio la oportunidad, Adora le miró con sorpresa mientras retrocedía—, tienes hasta enero para tomar la decisión.

Adora salió rápidamente chocando con Catra quién cayó quejándose.

—Auch ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó preocupada al ver cómo la rubia prácticamente huía.

Adora la miró abrazándola con fuerza, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad para irse de ese lugar, pero sabía que sí había un vínculo que no podía romper era el de Catra y esa ciudad.

—¿Adora? —Preguntó Catra sin entender.

Al final solo la abrazó de vuelta tranquilizándola con una sonrisa.

Al hacerlo ambas se fueron tomadas de las manos por la universidad, no había nadie allí, hacía frío, la piel blanca de Adora tomó leves tonos rojos, estaban completamente abrigadas al salir vieron como todo estaba teñido de blanco.

—Parece que tendremos una blanca navidad —Dijo con una suave sonrisa, Adora la besó tomando la mejilla de la morena.

—Parece que si.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó allí? —Preguntó Catra preocupada, Adora la miró con cariño pero negó.

—Volvamos a casa —Susurró tomándola en brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó entre risas.

—Te llevaré así a casa —Catra besó su mejilla.

—Está bien —Susurró dándole en el gusto mientras se apoyaba en su hombro.

—Si... Está bien así —Susurró Adora.

Catra solo se apoyaba en ella en silencio lista para escuchar algo de Adora quien realmente intentaba hablarlo pero las palabras no salían.

Al llegar a casa vieron a Melog durmiendo en una bufanda que olvidaron, Adora bajó a Catra con cuidado y está se le quedó viendo, poniéndose en puntillas besó a la rubia.

—Siempre puedes contarme lo que quieras —Susurró cálidamente.

—Catra... ¿Te gusta vivir aquí? —Preguntó Adora temerosa de la respuesta.

—No, que asco —Dijo sin pensarlo mucho—, es el único lugar que he conocido y es el único lugar que tengo derecho a pisar.

—Por supuesto, eres la reina —Susurró.

—Adora... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—No es nada, te lo prometo, solo algo tonto —Contaba.

—No hay nada más tonto que tú, así que no desvalores lo que pienses —Bromeó tomando sus mejillas—, estás helada, ¿Chocolate caliente?

Adora se abrazó a Catra nuevamente, esta solo la abrazó de vuelta.

—Esto es más reconfortante que un chocolate caliente —Susurró Adora.

—Realmente lo es —Dijo acomodándose, Adora pudo escucharlo nuevamente, su ronroneo.

—Así que si podías hacerlo —Dijo Adora con calma.

—Shh —Susurró la morena acariciando su cabello—, si le cuentas a alguien te mato.

—A besos por favor —Reía suavemente Adora.

—Eso puedo hacerlo ahora —Dijo coqueta.

—Estoy lista.

Ambas se miraron para luego comenzar a reír, Melog se despertó al oírlas, este maulló acercándose con cuidado.

—Aún no me quiere —Dijo Adora con tristeza.

—Creo que puedo arreglar eso —Rió Catra agachándose frente al gato quien lamió su mejilla—, Melog, ¿Sabes quien es ella?

El gato se erizó gruñendo mientras veía a Adora, esta solo suspiró.

—Ella es mi novia Adora, me salvó la vida incontables veces —Susurró, el gato la miró—, gracias a ella pude estar contigo así que... No la odies tanto.

Melog maulló con entendimiento mientras miraba a Adora quien se acercó con cuidado poniéndose al lado de Catra quien sonrió, con cuidado acercó su mano al gato que con duda a pegó su cabeza a esta.

Adora miró con sus ojos titilantes de felicidad, era la primera vez que pudo acariciarlo sin salir lastimada, solo fue un momento porque luego fue mordida por este.

—La felicidad es momentánea —Dijo Catra.

—Por eso hay que aferrarse a la que tienes y nunca dejarla ir —Dijo saltando hacia Catra abrazándola con fuerza.

La morena sintió sus mejillas arder para luego abrazar a Adora con fuerza, ambas rieron, una con más torpeza que la otra.

La rubia aún con el riesgo de ser arañada tomó al gato uniéndolo al abrazo, este solo algo incómodo dejó salir un ronroneo.

Ambas se fueron a acostar, Catra se quedó dormida en el pecho de Adora mientras esta veía los mensajes de su celular.

—¿Qué tal? ¡Nos mudaremos de la zona del terror!

—Yo no me iré.

—¿Qué?

_—Q U É_

**—¡¿Qué?!**

—Y por favor, no le digan nada a Catra, lo hablaré con ella cuando quiera hacerlo.

—¡Pero Adora!

—Creo que no te estás dando cuenta de la oportunidad que te estás perdiendo.

—Adora... Este lugar ya no es el mismo que era antes, ya no importa la vida nocturna, desde que pasó con Catra y tú cuidando de ella este lugar perdió todo lo bueno que pudo haber tenido... Salgamos de este lugar, todos iremos contigo incluso Frosta vendrá, Perfuma también sacará a Scorpia, solo faltan ustedes

—... Dormiré.

Adora silenció su celular el cual vibraba seguido, borró la conversación y dejó su celular boca abajo para luego abrazarse a la dormida morena, dejó caer unas lágrimas, no sabía que era lo que le aterraba, cual de las situaciones podía dejarle peor, ser rechazada por ella y separarse o perder la oportunidad de su vida.

No podía elegir, no cuando tenía a aquella morena amándola igual que ella le amaba ¿Podía dejarla irse de sus brazos para cumplir sus sueños? No podía pensarlo, no importaba a que hora llegaba a casa luego de la universidad o de entrenamiento, si llegaba cansada y se dormía en el sofá, siempre al despertar sentía ese peso en sus brazos, el de ella dándole calor en el frío lugar, ella sonriendole, ella besándola, amándola, abrazándola, llorando, no podía dejarla ir.

Adora comenzó a llorar mientras besaba la frente de la morena con miedo a perderla o perder a todos los demás.


	39. Chapter 39

—Adora, saldré a hacer las compras navideñas —Dijo Catra tomando su aún corto cabello en una cola.

—¿Compras navideñas? —Preguntó Adora con el cepillo de dientes en su boca.

—¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño?

—Me lo robaste tú de seguro —Dijo con sorpresa de verla tan feliz.

—Es porque soy morena ¿Cierto? _Pink cheese green Ghost_ —Reía Catra—, que te vaya bien en la universidad, te iré a buscar —Avisaba.

—Gracias, ten mucho cuidado —Dijo lavándose los dientes con rapidez para luego ir a besar a su novia mientras la abrazaba de su cintura.

—Hmm, que rico beso con sabor a pasta de dientes —Ambas rieron avergonzadas—, suerte.

Catra salió despidiéndose de ambos, Adora y Melog, estaba muy frío, todo había aumentado de valor por la fecha, al entrar a una tienda iba a los sectores con menos gente, aún no soportaba el roce ajeno, mirando todo lo que había miró algo fijamente.

Sintió un roce en su espalda, esta saltó de su lugar agachandose lista para atacar a alguien, ahí vio a Glimmer quién alzaba sus manos.

—Maldita sea, una enana —Dijo tocando su pecho saltar por el susto.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? Adora me dijo que saliste emocionada de la casa —Comentaba con una sonrisa—, pensé que a los gatos no les gustaba el frío.

—Está es la primera vez que tengo a alguien con quien pasar la navidad —Susurró con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras tomaba aquel bloc de dibujo.

—Aw~ eso es muy tierno —Dijo conmovida, Catra le sonrió leve mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—¿Qué haces aquí brillitos? —Preguntó Catra mirando a su alrededor.

—Igual que tú, vine a comprar regalos —Informaba—, otra cosa, Adora no es una artista.

—No es para Adora, es para Scorpia, le gusta dibujar y cantar —La nostalgia le invadía—, me cantaba todo el día mientras íbamos a ver a mis clientes, ella era mis músculos, la que siempre me protegía.

La sonrisa de Catra tembló, Glimmer con cuidado puso la mano en el hombro de la morena quien solo tembló un momento para luego tolerar el toque.

—Estoy bien —Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, ambas siguieron caminando.

—¡Si hay! —Exclamó Glimmer corriendo hacia el sector de ropa, Catra rió caminando hacia ella— ¡Mira, crop tops masculinos!

—¿Cómo no se enferma cuando tiene todo su estómago destapado?

—No lo sé, misterios de la vida —Reía Glimmer.

Ambas pasaron horas allí metidas, riendo, tomando notas para no repetir regalos.

—¿Pará quién es ese?

—¿Hmm? —Preguntó sin entender, miró la cadena— un amigue que visitaré dentro de poco —Dijo Catra con una sonrisa—, a veces me servía tragos gratis así que tengo que darle a cambio algo al menos.

—¿Irás ahora? —Preguntó Glimmer acomplejada de tantas bolsas.

—Ven, te ayudaré a tomar un taxi —Dijo Catra caminando con cuidado.

—Es imposible que te paren aquí —Dijo Glimmer siguiéndole con dificultad.

Catra silbó con sus dos dedos en la mano, un taxi a lo lejos se acercó con rapidez.

—Te lo dije, soy la reina de estas calles —Sonrió Catra abriéndole la puerta a Glimmer quién miraba aquello con sorpresa—, buenas, llevámela a casa a salvo.

—Claro gata, sube niña.

Glimmer se subió con las bolsas mientras se despedía de Catra con su mano, está cerró la puerta y el taxi partió.

Sonrió al verla irse y caminó hacia aquel bar entrando incluso si estaba cerrado.

—Lo siento queride, está cerrado —Decía limpiando el mostrador.

—Parece que los reptiles no duermen —Se burlaba Catra dejando las bolsas a un lado de la barra mientras se sentaba.

—Mi querida amiga me vino a visitar, que hermosa sorpresa —Dijo tomando su mentón, Catra solo rió negando, esto sorprendió al barman.

—Sirveme algo —Pidió Catra.

—Todo tiene un precio querida —Dijo coqueto, Catra sacó una de las bolsas dejando una elegante caja frente a él.

Este la abrió dudoso viendo un hermoso colgante, miró a Catra quién le sonrió.

—Feliz Navidad —Este se sorprendió para luego sonreír coqueto.

—Sabía que me amabas —Dijo tomando dos copas—, buen vino para elevar el espíritu.

—Amén —Reía Catra mientras lo veía servirlo.

Ambos se quedaron conversando bastante tiempo de todo lo que había pasado cuando Catra no estaba.

—Mi local estaba lleno de mujeres porque se sintieron seguras de que en caso de que algo pasara gatubela las salvaría —Dijo riendo.

—Estoy segura que eso tiene copyright —Ambos rieron.

—Una vez llegó un fetichista que quería ser golpeado por ti —Catra comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras tomaba un trago, el último de la copa.

—Ah, maldición ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó buscando el reloj.

—¿Tienes que ir a ver a tu novia? Por cierto, no me dijiste que te ibas —Comentó casual.

—No me voy a ir, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Del periódico, tu chica ha destacado mucho, dicen que le ofrecieron una beca en Bright Moon, pensé que la había aceptado —Catra soltó un frustrado suspiro.

—Pasame ese periódico —Pidió seria.

—Ya sabes, si no quieres irte aceptaré tu petición de matrimonio en cualquier momento —Catra solo lo empujó soltando una suave sonrisa, había liberado el ambiente.

Este llegó con el periódico, Catra lo leyó a lujo y detalle, soltó otro suspiro pesado.

—Me haría bien otra copa —Dijo Catra estirando brazo con copa en mano.

—En seguida mi cielo.

Ambos comenzaron a beber de nuevo mientras Catra releía más la nota.

—Se ve bien ahí —Señaló Double Trouble señalando la foto.

—¡Lo sé! Tengo una novia hermosa —Dijo con orgullo—, no me dijo nada de esto pero sabía que algo había pasado, quiero enojarme con ella pero no puedo, estuvo deprimida durante semanas por esto ¿Por qué no me contó? —Se lamentaba.

—Quizás porque siempre dices que eres la reina de este lugar —Tiró la bomba casual mientras tomaba otro trago.

—No, no creo —Descartó, DT rió haciendo un desastre en la barra incluso manchando la ropa de Catra— ¿Si es por eso?

—Claro que sí, probablemente piensa algo como: “Está tan ligada a este lugar que terminará conmigo”

—¿Estudiaste psicología? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Cuando estás sentado frente a un grupo de tipos que se quejan como tú todos los días aprendes a reconocer el tipo de reacción que tendrá —Se puso de pie—, tomaré otra ¿Una más para mí querida amiga?

—No, tengo que ir a buscarla a la universidad —Dijo tomándose de un trago todo lo que quedaba en la copa—, feliz navidad Double Trouble.

—Feliz navidad para ti también gatita.


	40. Chapter 40

—Hey Adora —Saludó con un beso en sus labios, la rubia se sonrojó.

—¿Hola Catra?

—¿Glimmer? ¿No te saltaste la escuela hoy? —Preguntó Catra con sorpresa.

—Después de dejar los regalos vine —Dijo rodeando a Catra—, hay algo raro en ti.

—Solo fui a donde mi amigue —Dijo con simpleza.

—¿Cuanto tomaste? —Preguntó dándose cuenta a qué amigue se refería.

—Solo dos copas —Informó.

—¿Llenas hasta donde? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Adora, estoy hablando bien y estoy caminando bien, no te preocupes —Dijo tranquila.

—Estás manchada de vino —Dijo preocupada.

—Adora, cielo, estoy bien —Dijo tomando sus mejillas.

—Ay, hasta se le pegaron sus gestos —Dijo más preocupada.

—Tenemos que hablar —Susurró Catra completamente seria, todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿De qué? —Preguntó mirando a sus amigos, todos estos tampoco entendían.

—Vamos a casa —Tomó de la mano a Adora—, Adiós chicos.

—¡Ah! ¡Adora, ahí estás! —Exclamó Angella acercándose con prisa.

Adora palideció, tomó a Catra en sus brazos y salió corriendo despidiéndose de todos rápidamente.

—¿Realmente no va a tomar la beca? —Preguntó Angella preocupada.

—Dale más tiempo mamá, creo que Catra sabe algo —Dijo Glimmer, todos le dieron la razón.

Al llegar a casa Catra se bajó sentándose espantada en el sofá.

—Casi nos caímos dos veces Adora, no puedes correr en la nieve —Dijo asustada aún.

—Lo siento Catra —Rió agitada.

—¿Por qué te escapas de Angella?

—Nada en específico, sentí que sería genial huir como amantes.

—Somos novias y eso es más cool —Dijo Catra, Adora le besó.

—Por supuesto que lo es, de que querías hablarme.

—De lo famosa y buena moza que es mi novia —La abrazó con fuerza—, te amo.

—Y yo a ti —Dijo conmovida, no la oía mucho decir eso.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me sigues ocultando cosas? —Preguntó desanimada, Adora la miró perpleja.

—¿Quién-

—El periódico —Rió leve, Adora palideció.

—Catra yo rechacé esa beca así que- —Dijo de inmediato y con rapidez mientras bajaba su cabeza.

—¿Por qué la rechazaste? —Preguntó, Adora se detuvo— ¿Fue por mí?

—... No —Dudó—, en realidad fue por mí, tengo miedo de perderte —Susurró temblando.

—Así que sí fue por mí —Susurró, luego soltó un profundo suspiro que hizo temblar a la cabizbaja rubia—, tengo tantas cosas que decir, muchas ganas de iniciar una pelea.

—Catra-

—Solo te diré —Interrumpió poniendo su dedo verticalmente sobre sus labios—, quizás diga que soy la reina de estas calles pero la verdad es que soy la reina de todo lugar que pise, eso incluye tu corazón.

Los ojos de Adora brillaron mientras la miraba sonreírle suavemente.

—Eso significa qué-

—Significa que si tu te quieres ir por supuesto iré contigo —Sonrió ladeado—, bueno, si tu quieres ir conmigo.

Adora la abrazó mientras lloraba, ahí estaba de nuevo, el sonido que Catra odiaba, la rubia se abrazaba a ella.

—Tenía tanto miedo de perderte —Susurró con una voz temblorosa y ahogada en el cuerpo de Catra.

—Siento hacerte pensar que te abandonaría por algo así —Susurró acariciando su cabeza—, eres importante para mí también, irreemplazable.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —Repetía abrazándose mas a ella.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir a aceptar esa beca —Dio leves palmadas en la espalda de Adora quien asintió.

—Lavaré mi cara espérame —Dijo alejándose emocionada.

Catra solo sonrió aliviada de ver el peso de los hombros de la rubia más ligero, miró al gato quien la miró ladeando su cabeza.

—Nos vamos a mudar Melog —Le anunció, este le maulló, Catra le respondió manteniendo una conversación.

—No puedo parar de llorar —Reía torpe, Catra soltó una risita, con cuidado se levantó y fue hacia Adora.

Ambas se quedaron mirando mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas de la rubia.

Catra comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Adora quien comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras se alejaba de Catra.

—No, para, voy a llorar más —Dijo entre carcajadas hasta caer a la tina riendo, limpió sus lágrimas entre risas.

—¿Lista para ir a verla? —Preguntó estirando su mano.

—Si —Jaló del brazo a Catra sentándola en sus piernas—, te amo —Dijo nuevamente.

—Eres tan idiota —Susurró besando su mejilla— vayámonos.

—Si señorita —Dijo mientras ambas entre risas trataban de salir de la tina con dificultad.

—Quién llega primero a la universidad, más específico a la oficina de seguridad le hace la cena que la otra pida —Dijo Catra retando a Adora.

—Sabes que eso es una perdida segura para ti —Pronunció con superioridad.

—Te sorprenderías, Adora.

—Bien, Catra Applesauce Meow Meow, es una apuesta —Ambas juntaron sus manos saliendo de la casa.

Calcularon el lugar neutral para empezar, estaba algo difícil el camino por la nieve agua y hielo en el suelo.

—¡Ya! —Exclamó Adora comenzando a correr primero.

—¡Eso fue trampa! —Exclamó Catra corriendo tras esta.

Estiró bien sus piernas mientras corría alcanzando con rapidez a Adora, esta se sorprendió.

El pie de la morena se resbaló, esta apoyó su mano en el suelo dando una voltereta para seguir corriendo.

—¡Eso no es justo! —Exclamó Adora sonrojada.

—¡¿Estás sonrojada por eso Adora?! —Rió Catra, Adora estiró sus piernas creando una buena distancia entre ellas al correr.

Catra apresuró su paso mientras corría estando solo medio milímetros lejos de la rubia, nuevamente casi se cae, Adora la vio preocupada pero la vio correr en cuatro hasta estabilizarse y volver a correr normalmente.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!

—¡No voy a perder hoy! —Exclamó Catra con una sonrisa.

—¡Ni yo!

Ambas comenzaron a correr a la misma distancia mientras reían, Adora le dedicó una de esas miradas que siempre le dedicaba cuando Catra no miraba, esa mirada de cariño que desbordaban sus honesto mirar.

—¡Ah! ¡Adora, Catra! —Exclamó Glimmer viéndolas correr.

Ambas la saludaron siguiendo su camino, al llegar había un charco de agua que se mezcló con la tierra en el zapato de Adora, está resbaló tomando la pierna de Catra quién también cayó al suelo, ambas comenzaron a reír mientras respiraban agitadas.

—¡La que llegó más allá gana y esa fui yo! —Exclamó Catra victoriosa.

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro que sí —Dijo coqueta.

—¡Además hiciste trampa!

—¡Mentira, tu eres la que hiciste trampa! ¡Casi no te resbalaste porque tenían el equipo apropiado para correr! —Exclamó señalando las zapatillas de Adora quien se sorprendió.

—¿Perdí?

—Perdiste y ahora vas a tener que cocinarme lo que yo quiera —Rió con maldad, ambas se miraron para reír nuevamente.

—¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Miren sus ropas, son un desastre! —Exclamó Glimmer acercándose.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? Dime que no llegamos tarde —Dijo Catra casi sin aire.

—¿Tarde? ¿Pará qué-

Glimmer miró a Adora quien le sonrió alegre, el rostro de la chica se iluminó de inmediato comenzando a chillar.

—¡Si, maldita sea si! ¡Gracias! —Exclamó Glimmer alegre, Catra solo sonrió mientras la de baja estatura celebraba.


	41. Chapter 41

—Catra, esta es nuestra última sesión —Dijo la psiquiatra nostálgica—, has mejorado mucho en este año.

—Todo mi entorno me elevó mucho —Confesó— y usted, por supuesto.

—La verdad es que tú eres fuerte Catra, la más valiente que he conocido.

—Le serviré un chocolate caliente —Dijo con una sonrisa— y la verdad es que sólo falta algo que me haga considerarme a mí misma valiente.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó la psiquiatra viendo cómo Catra le preparaba aquello que le ofrecía con rapidez.

Al llegar le dejó la taza en la meza de centro pero no se sentó, fue a buscarle azúcar por si necesitaba ponerle.

—Has cambiado mucho —Rió al ver eso.

—Haré algo y quiero que sea secreto entre médico y paciente —Susurró Catra tomando su muñeca mientras temblaba— prometamelo.

—... Lo prometo —Dijo preocupada, Catra soltó su mano.

—Adora me dejó su celular hoy —Dijo desbloqueandolo—, hay a alguien en especifico a quien debo llamar, si logro hacerlo, solo si logro hacerlo puede decirme valiente.

—Está bien, entiendo —Dijo tomando con tranquilidad el exquisito chocolate caliente, miró extrañada este hecho—, wow.

—Así le gusta a Adora —Comentó mientras su mano temblaba sintiendo el pitido del celular en llamada.

—Hola, habla _Spencer Reid_ del FBI ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Uhm, buenas tardes, soy Catra —Saludó temblando.

—¿Catra? ¡Oh, si, Catra! ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida?

—Dentro de poco tiempo me mudaré de ciudad con mi novia —Dijo más relajada.

—Me alegra oír eso, según lo que se hay un gran porcentaje de sanar viejas heridas alejándose del lugar donde te hicieron daño —Informaba.

—Eso espero... Pero no lo llame para eso —Dijo seria—, quiero que tomen mi declaración, mi testimonio —La psiquiatra escupió su chocolate caliente con sorpresa—, soy testigo de muchas cosas, tengo experiencias donde nadie más, tengo nombres, apellidos, números de cuentas, transacciones, pruebas físicas —Su voz temblaba al decir eso—, soy todo lo que buscan para hacer caer a toda esa mierda así que vengan antes de que me arrepientan.

—Iré en seguida, dime donde estás.

Catra al decirlo cortó la llamada y miró a la psiquiatra quien le miraba impactada.

—Ahora sí, me considero una persona valiente.

—Catra, hoy es la fiesta en casa de Perfuma, es noche buena —Dijo preocupada.

—Dile que olvidé el regalo de alguien y tuve que ir —Dijo corriendo hacia el baño.

—No creo que termines a tiempo.

—Es ahora o nunca, no me llevaré todo ese peso sobre mis hombros, si esta información puede ayudar a alguien, bien, si esta información borra a toda la mierda de Prime y Hordak mejor aún —Dijo encendiendo la ducha.

Catra casi corría haciendo todo hasta sentir el cuidadoso golpeteo en la puerta, ella salió ya vestida de traje, la psiquiatra le miró con sorpresa, se veía bien.

—Hola Catra —Saludó mostrando su mano estirada, sin contacto físico.

—Pase, no será por mucho tiempo —Dijo apurada— siéntese.

—Hola, un gusto, mi nombre es Spencer Reid —Dijo al ver a la psiquiatra.

—Oh, hola —Dijo poniéndose de pie estirando la mano que ambos juntaron en un saludo—, soy la psiquiatra de Catra.

Catra corría de habitación en habitación hasta salir arreglada y con un pequeño bolso.

—Estoy lista, lamento no poder invitarle a un chocolate caliente —Dijo con respeto.

—No hay problema, vayámonos, ¿Tienes una fiesta luego de esto? —Preguntó al verla bien vestida.

—Si, en casa de una amiga.

—Hagamos esto rápido entonces —Dijo abriéndole la puerta a Catra quién agradeció.

La psiquiatra solo la miró algo incómoda de dejarla en casa ajena y sola.

Se subieron al auto negro blindado con rapidez y este andó.

—Vengo con el agente Morgan y el Agente Aaron Hotchner, él estuvo allí cuando llegaste al hospital —Presentaban.

—¿Por qué tanta seguridad?

—Eres la única que se ha atrevido a hablar —Dijo Morgan.

—Creo que fue mala idea.

—No te preocupes, haremos todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo.

—Definitivamente fue una mala idea —Dijo tomando el celular y marcando— ¿Estás con Adora?... ¿Me la pasas?... Hey Adora... Uhm, me di cuenta que me faltó el regalo para Sea Hawk —Dijo apenada—, si, así que iré a comprarle algo, me demoraré un poco, no hay muchas tiendas que vendan lo quiero —Rió—, bueno, llegaré a la casa de Perfuma, si, si, no te preocupes, Adora... Te amo —Susurró con una suave sonrisa, al escuchar la respuesta sonrió alegre—, nos vemos.

Catra cortó la llamada sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, los tres agentes solo escucharon eso en silencio hasta luego de minutos llegar a las oficinas.

—Así que... ¿Cuanto llevan juntas? —Preguntó el de tez oscura.

—Ya son como... Vaya, siete meses —Rió—, deberían ser más si contamos todo lo que estuvimos “Juntas” —Morgan rió entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—Te llevaremos a una sala de interrogación, no te preocupes, no te estamos tratando como criminal es solo un protocolo —Dijo Aaron.

—Si... Para los sospechosos —Dijo suspirando—, vamos.

—Primero, di tu nombre, edad y profesión.

—Mi nombre es Catra, tengo veintidós años, era prostituta —Dijo, casi sentía huir su dignidad mientras estaba sentada frente al serio hombre en esa fría habitación.

—Bien Catra, ¿Te movias solas por las calles o trabajabas anexada a alguien o algo?

—No trabajaba sola, todas teníamos una... Marca, por decirlo así, su nombre era la Horda —Dijo incómoda.

—¿Qué es la Horda? ¿En qué consiste?

—La Horda puede ser muchas cosas a la vez, soy huérfana, no caí en manos de un orfanato real, caí allí, la mayoría de las prostitutas que trabajan en la Horda han pasado por lo mismo que yo, fue lo único que se nos dio así que lo abrazamos, todo era tráfico dentro, nos disciplinaban para seguir órdenes, nos golpeaban hasta caer desmayados, a algunos no los volvía a ver —Catra hizo un gesto de asco mientras su garganta se tensaba—, luego de eso la Horda se transforma en lo que ustedes conocen, ese alto negocio de prostitución, venta y secuestro de niñas.

—¿Niños desaparecían? ¿A qué te refieres?

—No podría asegurarte que es la verdad de todo esto, sólo tenía seis años cuando noté que mis amigos se perdían y ya no volvían, nos golpeaban al preguntar de ellos o a veces respondían que fueron adoptados, heh... Lo dudo —Dijo pálida—, aún recuerdo decir que les tenía envidia.

Catra estaba temblando al imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado con esos niños.

—¿Tienes algunos nombres que recuerdes de esos niños? —Preguntó el agente sacando una libreta y pluma.

—Solo extracto —Dijo tomando la pluma con su mano temblorosa mientras con la otra acercaba la libreta.

Y así ella escribía nombres de fantasmas del pasado que creyó haber olvidado.


	42. Chapter 42

—Entonces ¿Crees que todas estas personas fueron asesinadas o traficadas?

—No, es que no lo entienden —Dijo Catra agotada luego de horas estando allí—, no están haciendo las preguntas correctas, que la Horda esto, que la Horda esto otro, aún no se dan cuenta que esos nombres pueden estar en todas partes, médicos, taxistas, políticos, policías, agentes, pueden estar en todas partes y los encargados de esto no es la Horda, no es Hordak, ese tipo es un completo imbécil —Dijo menospreciándolo—, él tiene un hermano mayor, su nombre es, bueno, su apodo es Lord Prime, controla lo que sería la infiltración en cada lugar que lo requiera, están por todas partes.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido contacto con él?

—Fue mi cliente, si, pagaba mucho pero te hacía desaparecer del mapa por una semana, su personalidad era retorcida, dijo que esparcía la pureza entre la oscuridad —Recordaba—, casi no teníamos sexo así que lo único que hacía era hablarme todo el día de sus planes para cambiar el mundo, todos vestían iguales, a mí me cortó el cabello —Dijo tocándolo con nostalgia— solo para que me viera domable como los demás.

—¿Hay alguna manera de contactarse con él?

—Puedo decirles todo pero necesito que me aseguren algo —Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la libreta mientras miraba a Aaron y luego mirar hacia el vidrio que reflejaba como espejo.

—Dinos que necesitas.

—Si me pasa algo deben proteger a Adora —Demandó—, no me importa lo que me pase a mí, solo protejan a ese ser de luz.

—... Hecho —Catra sonrió aliviada.

—Él tiene un lema: Lord Prime sees all, Lord Prime knows all, no recuerdo el orden pero es algo así, así que... 013 334 0130, los cambia pero siempre tienen estos números solo en otro orden —Anotaba Catra en el papel—, para contactarse conmigo me regaló un celular, obviamente no fue de su mano, me lo entregó un policía, el mismo que nos intersectó hace unos meses cuando estaba en mi grupo de amigos, no le temen a nada.

—¿Sigues teniendo el celular?

—No, lo botamos, me llamó un día y no contestamos, a los minutos se escucharon las bocinas fuera de mi puerta pasando de largo —Dijo pálida.

—Ahora cuéntanos sobre-

—No, vine aquí a entregar pruebas —Dijo sacando su cartera, tenía muchas tarjetas las cuáles sacó.

—Necesitamos testimonios también para hacer un caso contra esto.

—No lo necesitarán —Catra ordenó las tarjetas en grupos—, aquí están los historiales de las transacciones hechas a mi cuenta, las dupliqué en caso de que borraran o tratarán de cancelar las mías, estas son mis pagos de clientes normales, estas son mi pago o mesada de la Horda, y está como puedes ver —Dijo mostrándoles, era brillante—, es la de Prime.

—Bien-

—Otra cosa, aquí tengo mi trabajo, mi esfuerzo de años, empecé en esto cuando era menor de edad para poder estudiar en la universidad, si se puede me gustaría tener el dinero de vuelta cuando acabe todo esto —Dijo seria.

—Haremos lo posible —Respondió serio.

Catra comenzó a escribir con rapidez nombres completos por categorías, políticos, policías, enfermeros, Aaron solo le miraba con paciencia.

—Todos estos trabajan en la Horda, si pueden detenerlos van a parar una red de secuestros fuera de bares y discotecas, fuera de la escuela y parques, si detienen esto van a salvar muchas vidas y esto es lo que puedo darles, quizás solo di un corto camino pero de seguro podrán abrirse pasó —Dijo ansiosa—, tengo un regalo que comprar y una fiesta a la que acudir así que...

—Claro, dejemoslo hasta aquí, gracias por tu colaboración —Dijo, ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron.

—¿A donde te llevo?

—A una tienda de parejas si es que existe algo así y luego a la casa de mi amiga, por cierto nunca te llamé, borra ese numero —Dijo haciendo lo que decía en el celular de Adora, el celular tenía muchas llamadas perdidas.

—Permiso —Dijo susurrando, Morgan solo asintió, Catra llamó—... Lo siento, lo siento, me perdí —Reía suave—, ya casi, ya casi —Dijo con una sonrisa—, estoy haciendo las compras, espera.

—Son veinticinco dólares —Dijo Morgan.

—Tengo que colgar, nos vemos allá —Cortó Catra sin escuchar el regaño de Adora.

—Equipo dinamita —Catra solo rió.

Luego de hacer unas compras llegaron a la casa de Perfuma, este auto se fue rápido, Catra soltó unas lágrimas, estaba abatida, sentía una horrible agonía pero limpió sus lágrimas, aclaró su garganta y golpeó la puerta, esta se abrió de inmediato.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Adora enojada, hasta que se sonrojó por completo al verla.

—Hey princesa —Saludó con una suave sonrisa.

—Hola —Tartamudeo nerviosa.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó riendo.

—Si...

Adora la miraba completamente sonrojada, al pasar ellos le miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No sabían cómo si se ve el buen estilo? —Preguntó burlándose.

—Eres más bonita callada Catra —Dijo Mermista alzando su ceja.

—Adora no me dice lo mismo cuando dice que quité la almohada de mi cara- —Adora le tapó la boca casi llorando de la vergüenza.

—Por cierto ¿Qué era ese auto todo negro y grande que te vino a dejar?

—El taxi del nuevo mundo —Respondió tranquila.

Se sintieron pasos pesados, todos miraron hacia el pasillo viendo a Scorpia vestida con un vestido de gala negro, Catra sonrió emocionada y fue a su lado.

—Tengo algo que contarte, solo a ti —Dijo Catra sonriendo.

—Llorando... Estabas llorando —Dijo, Adora se preocupó de inmediato.

—Que acusadora —Dijo ofendida.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, si, sólo necesito hablar contigo a solas, todos, salgan de la casa —Pidió Catra—, eso o me llevo a Scorpia directo por donde vino.

—Ugh —Se quejó Mermista poniéndose de pie mientras Perfuma veía la preocupación en el mirar de Scorpia.

Con cuidado y a paso lento se fueron al sofá donde ambas se sentaron.

—Hoy... Hoy me armé de valor para hacer algo que nunca pude —Dijo tomando sus manos—, fui con el FBI, les conté todo... Si tenemos suerte y más que eso ellos van a caer, todos ellos, no olvidé ni un solo nombre.

Scorpia se puso a llorar mientras ambas juntaron sus frentes, la gran mujer tocó la mejilla de Catra.

—¿Por eso llorabas?

—Fue agotador para mí, si —Dijo temblando—, todo va a estar bien, ahora si no tendremos miedo de vivir.

Scorpia comenzó a llorar, un llanto salido desde su más escondido miedo, Catra se abrazó a ella consolado a la gran chica de gran corazón mientras los de afuera solo pudieron escuchar el llanto de Scorpia sin saber que hacer o cuando intervenir.


	43. Chapter 43

—Perdón, hace frío afuera —Dijo Catra abriéndole la puerta a las serias chicas— pasen.

—¿Está bien Scorpia? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Adora viendo cómo Catra tenía su párpado rojo de tanto llorar.

—Ven —Estiró su mano, Adora sin entender porque sólo asintió tomándola.

Catra la tiró hacia dentro de la casa mientras todos se sentaron, ambas quedaron frente a frente.

—Chispitas, música —Dijo Catra sonriendo.

Glimmer obedeció de inmediato mientras buscaba en su celular, al poner ella comenzó a bailar vals con la descoordinada Adora.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Adora nerviosa tratando de seguir los pasos.

—Bailo con mi novia —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Adora se fue acostumbrando con rapidez a los pasos de baile, mientras giraban Adora soltó una risita mientras Catra le miraba con cariño.

—Olvidé decir lo hermosa que te ves en ese vestido —Le susurró coqueta, Adora se sonrojó.

Sonó una bocina fuera, Catra palideció mirando por la ventana, todos lo hicieron.

—Es ese auto de nuevo —Dijo Frosta, Adora miró a Catra quién suspiró mientras veía salir al agente.

—Voy y vuelvo —Dijo Catra, Scorpia acercándose con dificultad tomó su mano— ¿Qué?

—Vamos —Susurró.

Ambas salieron con cabeza el alto mientras veían como todos miraban la escena, aquel hombre saludó a las chicas con respeto presentándose ante Scorpia, sacó unos celulares.

—Agh, son ellos de nuevo —Dijo Adora lista para ir a golpear a quien se le pusiese en el camino.

—No, Adora, esto es distinto —Dijo Glimmer deteniéndola.

—Necesito que estén en contacto con nosotros, quiero que sepan que con lo que Catra nos dio tenemos un caso estable, redes y redes que nos enteramos por sus tarjetas, los nombres... Las personas que estaban desaparecidas han... Pasado a fallecidas, niños perdidos, todo ha sido de gran ayuda —Agradecía—, dentro de un mes tendremos la cacería, espero logren salir.

Catra le señaló con el dedo tocando su pecho.

—Será mejor que los destruyan a todos —El agente soltó una risa mientras asentía.

—A cada uno de ellos de raíz.

Scorpia miró a Catra abrazándola con fuerza, está solo sonrió sin poder corresponder.

El hombre se fue y Adora con Perfuma salieron de inmediato mientras todos eran testigos desde la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? Scorpia —Pidió explicaciones Perfuma.

—Uhm, ¿Catra? —Dijo nerviosa.

—Pasapalabra —Huyó entre risas, Adora se tiró sobre ella tirándole al suelo— auch, tanta violencia.

—¿Qué está pasando? Háblame —Dijo seria, Catra le dedico una sonrisa de alivio, Adora se sonrojó.

—No quiero decirlo ahora pero todo está bien, te lo prometo —Dijo tranquila.

—No lo puedo entender, porque llegar en un auto desconocido peor si llegas con el regalo, ni siquiera me miraste al entrar, fuiste directo a Scorpia, nos sacaste y lo único que escucho es un llanto ahora el auto vuelve y te da un celular ¿Qué tengo que pensar sobre esto? No lo sé, si tan solo me dijeras lo que está pasando realmente estaría más aliviada así que Catra por favor —Decía con rapidez entrando en pánico mientras tomaba las mejillas de su novia.

—No —Dijo burlesca.

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras veían como Adora zamarreaba a Catra pidiéndole respuestas.

—Scorpia... —Dijo enojada.

—Luego te diré —Sonrió, Adora vio aquello ofendida para luego mirar a su novia desinteresada y desviando su mirada con una sonrisa burlesca.

—¡Quiero saber!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Lo que sea que pasó! —Exclamó Adora pálida, esta recibió un beso de Catra.

Glimmer le tapó los ojos a Frosta quien se quejaba, Catra hizo el beso más intenso, Bow le tapó las orejas.

Catra al alejarse de Adora soltó una risa peculiar mientras entraba a la casa, Adora anonadada hizo lo mismo.

—No creas que lo he olvidado Catra Applesauce Meow Meow —Dijo tapando su boca aún con sus mejillas ardiendo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó Mermista entre risas.

El ambiente era cálido, todo lo que Catra sentía, esa agonía que le invadía se había ido en aquel momento, en aquella fiesta, se quedaron muy tarde en la noche hasta ser Navidad, ahí abrieron sus regalos en grupo.

—Este es de mi parte para Sea Hawk —Sus ojos brillaron al recibir el regalo de Catra.

Al abrir el regalo todos rieron menos él a quien se titilaban los ojos de felicidad para luego mirar a Mermista.

—Lo hiciste a propósito —Dijo mirando a Catra reír de forma malvada.

—Mermista, mi amor, ¿Si? —Dijo haciéndole ojitos.

—Ugh, bien, vamos a cambiarnos —Dijo tomando la prenda mientras Sea Hawk le seguía.

Al llegar ambos estaban vestidos como pareja haciendo match, Mermista se quejó avergonzada.

—Me veo horrible en esta cosa.

—Yo opino que te ves bien —Dijo Adora.

—Mi amor brillas más que cien estrellas —Dijo poético, Mermista sonrojada solo lo calló poniendo la mano en su cara.

—Sigamos con los regalos, este es mío para Catra —Dijo Mermista tomándolo y sonriendole con maldad.

Catra entrecerró sus ojos mirándole sospechosa, con cuidado lo abrió atenta a cualquier cosa, Bow vino por atrás y soltó un grito, la morena saltó de dónde estaba cayendo hacia adelante asustada.

—¡Eh, tú! —Exclamó Catra señalando a Bow mientras todos reían— ¡Chinga tu madre!

—No tengo —Dijo sacando su lengua, Catra le miró ofendida.

La morena abrió el regalo y vio un juguete para gatos.

—Para que se lo pases a Adora cuando estés aburrida y quieras jugar con ella —Dijo Mermista burlesca, Adora tapó su boca aguantando la risa.

—Cuando estoy aburrida jugamos a montarnos —Dijo seductiva.

—¿A los vaqueros? —Preguntó Frosta emocionada.

—Si, exactamente a eso me refiero —Dijo sarcástica mientras todos reían.

—No entendí —Dijo Frosta decaída, Catra tocó su hombro temblando pero le sonrió.

—Es mejor así.

—Tengo mi regalo para Catra —Dijo Adora corriendo hacia el árbol y sacando una caja.

—Mira, que lindo, le compró su propia caja de arena, Melog debe estar celoso —Se burlaba Glimmer.

—Voy a matar a tus amigos —Dijo en un gruñido.

—Por favor no —Dijo entre risas entregándole la caja.

Todos rodearon a Catra para ver que era lo que había dentro, la morena la abrió algo conmovida era la segunda vez que recibía un regalo, la primera siempre fue Scorpia.

—Oh wow —Salió de la boca de Catra al ver todo lo que había dentro—, esto tuvo que ser carisimo —Dijo preocupada.

—Es un regalo Catra, no le mires el precio —Rió Adora feliz—, sé que te gusta la cantar así que asumí que disfrutas mucho de la música también, como estábamos incomunicadas decidí regalarte eso y los audífonos.

Catra la abrazó con fuerza, esto tomó de sorpresa a todos allí, pero había alguien más sorprendida que todos.

—Muchas gracias —Susurró alegre mientras apoyaba su cara en el pecho de Adora, esta tenía su corazón latiendo a mil.

—Te amo —Susurró sonrojada.

Catra se alejó sonriendole mientras tomaba las cosas que le regaló estrenando todo, prendió el celular.

—Espera, todo bien pero a Catra nunca le gustó cantar —Reprochó Scorpia.

—Ella... Me cantó una canción cuando me estaba sintiendo mal —Susurró, Catra fue sonrojándose poco a poco.

—¡¿Estabas despierta?! —Exclamó avergonzada.

—No podía dormir hasta que me calmaste —Confesó—, la melodia era algo como —Adora empezó a tararear no tan afinado, Scorpia siguió el ritmo.

—Catra podía pasar horas escuchando esa canción —Recordaba.

—¡Uh! —Molestaba Frosta— ¡Que cante, que cante, que cante!

Los demás le siguieron, Catra avergonzada soltó un grito haciendo que todos se callaran.

—Bien, pero yo no canto, si canto mal los de mandaré a todos por bullying —Dijo frustrada.

—Solo canta —Dijo Glimmer sin preocuparse.

—¡Bien! Bien —Decía alejándose de todos, Scorpia y Adora eran las que más miraban—... I guess I have to face, that in this awful place I shouldn't show trace of doubt —Cantó algo avergonzada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándola cantar, Scorpia dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras miraba todo con sorpresa, se veía tan distinta a la que alguna vez conoció, alguien que no mostraba debilidades allí estaba abriendo su corazón a todos, Scorpia tapó su cara mientras temblaba tratando de no dejar escapar su llanto, sintió suaves y cálidas manos rodeándola, al mirar a su lado vio como le sonreía algo preocupado, Scorpia soltó una leve risita para luego mirarla con cariño, Perfuma lo notó sonrojándose haciendo lo mismo que ella mientras la voz de Catra les envolvía.


	44. Chapter 44

—Bueno, es mi tiempo de mostrar el regalo entonces —Dijo Catra al ver nerviosa como ambas lloraban sin poder parar.

—¡Ya he sido bendecida, no quiero nada más, no lo merezco! —Lloraba Adora tirada en el suelo mientras Glimmer le daba palmaditas en su cabeza riendo nerviosa.

Catra miró a ambas sintiéndose acorralada al ver cómo seguían llorando, rápidamente tomó el regalo de Scorpia y se sentó frente a ella, esta la miró sonriendo levemente.

—Para ti —Dijo Catra entregándole La caja, Scorpia limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras tomaba la caja temblando—, feliz Navidad.

—Feliz navidad Catra —Dijo sonriente, al abrir su caja miró a Catra con sus ojos brillantes—, voy a poder dibujar —Dijo encantada.

—Ábrelo —Pidió Catra ansiosa.

Scorpia miró a Catra para luego sacar el bloc, notó que había otra caja llena de lápices, bajando la caja con cuidado abrió la libreta, nuevamente se puso a llorar.

—Ah, Catra hizo llorar a Scorpia dos veces —Acusaba Mermista.

—¡Pero se supone que debía hacerla feliz! —Exclamó frustrada— ¡No dibujo tan mal!

—¡Estoy feliz! —Exclamó Scorpia llorando abrazándose al regalo— ¡Estoy llorando de felicidad!

—¡Está bien! —Exclamó Catra.

—¡Uh! ¡Yo quiero ver el dibujo de Catra! —Dijo Glimmer acercándose.

Pronto todos comenzaron a acechar a Scorpia quien negó mostrarles el dibujo a todos mientras sacaba la lengua.

—¿Estás viva? —Preguntó Catra agachándose a tocar a la llorona Adora tirada en el piso boca abajo.

—No, estás hablando con su fantasma —Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

—Iré por la arcilla entonces —Dijo poniéndose de pie, Adora la miró soltando una risita al entender la referencia—, siéntate, traeré tus regalos.

Catra fue a una de la habitaciones de Perfuma tomando unas bolsas y las llevó frente a Adora, esta aún en el suelo veía como la morena se sentaba frente a frente y sacaba los regalos por grupos.

—Aprende Sea Hawk —Dijo Mermista, todos rodearon a las novias.

—¿Puedo?

—Puedes.

Adora mientras iba abriendo los regalos sus ojos se llenaban de sorpresa.

—Catra, esto es...

—Mientras más practicabas miraba tus zapatillas gastadas y maltratadas, de hecho todo tu equipo estaba así, para la gran deportista que eres debes tener un equipo bueno que te ayude, no que te retenga-

Adora la abrazó con fuerza interrumpiendo lo que Catra decía.

—Te amo.

—Si, lo sé —Susurró con una sonrisa.

Adora se alejó besándola corto en sus labios para luego abrir todo mirando cada regalo maravillada.

—Gracias Catra —Dijo Adora con un sonrojo.

Y así pasaron toda la noche bebiendo a excepción de Frosta y Scorpia quien no podía por los medicamentos y su condición, todo fue risas, estaban sentados en ese suelo alfombrado cuando Catra sintió ese peso en sus piernas.

—Yo me voy a acostar aquí un tiempo —Dijo mareada por tanto tomar.

—Cayó la primera —Dijo Bow riendo abrazado a Glimmer quién reía.

—Dios, va a ser un largo viaje —Dijo Glimmer— pero irnos de este lugar será lo mejor que nos pasará —Alzó su copa.

Todos hicieron lo mismo y tomaron un trago de este, Catra miró con cariño a Adora.

—Te amo —Susurró agachándose hacia la rubia besando su mejilla, esta soltó una leve y torpe risa mientras se sonrojaba.

—Se le subió el licor a Catra ¿Tenemos nueva perdedora?

—Nunca pierdo, niño ombligo —Dijo señalándolo mientras todos comenzaron a reír por cómo llamó a Bow.

—Batalla de canto en este instante, quien olvidé la letra pierde —Dijo Bow—, de lunes a domingo voy desesperado-

—El corazón prendido allí en el calendario —Cantó Glimmer con dificultad, esta apuntó a Scorpia.

—... Eh, buscándote y buscando como un mercenario-

—¡Tu dime donde estás que yo no te he encontrado! —Exclamó Frosta.

—¿Las manecillas giran yo voy al contrario? —Cantó Perfuma con duda.

—Bebiéndome la vida a sorbos —Catra tomó un sorbo al igual que todos— y a tragos —Se tomó de un trago toda la copa.

Y así siguieron hasta quedarse dormidos completamente borrachos excepto las dos chicas que en realidad fueron las primeras en quedarse dormidas.

Adora al ser la primera en quedarse dormida fue la primera en despertar viendo como Catra dormía incómoda, con cuidado se levantó tomando su mano para despertarla y llevarla a dormir a casa, esta no despertó, siguió durmiendo.

Adora tocó con su dedo la mano de Perfuma quien despertó a medias mirando a la rubia.

—Me iré con Catra —Avisó, Perfuma asintió abrazándose a Scorpia para volver a dormir.

Con rapidez tomó todos los regalos tomando a Catra en sus brazos y saliendo con torpeza mientras está no dejaba de dormir.

—Jaja, estuvo buena la fiesta parece, feliz navidad —Dijo una abuela que pasaba por allí.

—Feliz navidad —Dijo Adora sonriendo.

Pronto el frío envolvió su caminar, comenzaba a nevar volviendo su caminar uno pesado sobretodo para esas sandalias que traía para encajar con su vestido, todo se comenzaba a teñir de blanco, incluso la mejilla de Catra quién abrió los ojos lentamente para luego cerrarlos.

Adora al llegar a casa vio a Melog recibiéndolas, con cuidado bajó a Catra al sofá sentándola con cuidado.

Con cuidado abrió las cortinas para poder ver la nieve que tanto disfrutaba Catra y se sentó frente a ella tocando su mano con cuidado.

La luz cegó a Catra a quién le temblaban sus párpados, empezó a escuchar voces a su alrededor llamándole gata salvaje mientras se reían, todo comenzó a girar, al abrir los ojos desorientada vio la luz cegadora y una silueta que reconoció erróneamente.

—No... ¡NO! ¡Aléjate de mí! —Exclamó Catra aterrada, Adora se acercó recibiendo un gran arañazo de Catra en su mejilla, está huyó hasta sentir el mullido de Melog.

Está con sus ojos en lágrimas mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba miró al gato quien le maullaba tratando de que entrara en razón, Catra miró hacia la silueta de la ventana tratando de enfocar la vista, al hacerlo palideció, se acercó corriendo hacia Adora quien tocaba su mejilla.

—Déjame ver —Temblaba Catra sin poder siquiera tocar a la rubia quien la alejó con cuidado.

—Estoy bien ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Quita tu mano —Pidió Catra temblando.

—Estoy bien, siento haberte asustado así —Susurró caminando hacia el baño.

—Adora-

—Yo respeto tu espacio, ahora tú respeta el mío —Dijo con seriedad, Catra tembló para luego salir corriendo mientras Melog le maullaba.

Adora solo miró aquello con tristeza para luego ir al baño y ver la herida que dejó Catra, estaba aterrada y no quiso decirle eso pero era mejor que dejarle ver eso, le haría incluso peor.

Catra corrió por aquellas calles que conocía de memoria tocando sus bolsillo encontrando su billetera allí, aún le quedaba algo de dinero, al llegar al lugar que necesitaba entró corriendo hacia la barra.

—¡¿Qué tienes para las heridas?!

—¡Ah! ¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó tartamudeante.

—¡Le hice una herida en su cara sin querer y no quiero que quede marca, dime que vendes para eso! —Exigió Catra mientras sus manos temblaban, estaba en pánico.

—Toma, tenemos esto, que se lo ponga cada día hasta que sane, luego una semana más —Dijo rápidamente— vale cinco dólares.

Catra le dejó el dinero para luego correr con aquello en mano, cayó múltiples veces hasta caer fuera de la puerta causando un fuerte sonido, está se quedó tirada llorando mientras sentía como se mojaba la espalda con la nieve que caía en ella.

Temblorosa se levantó entrando a la casa, Melog maulló alegre comenzando a ronronear.

—Adora... —Llamó, esta en el baño abrió su boca sin poder decir nada— ponlo cada día en la herida.

Hizo que la caja hiciera sonido al caer y fue a su habitación la cual no había usado sola hace mucho, Melog le acompañó, con sus temblorosas manos quitó aquel arruinado traje dejándolo en el suelo, buscó entre su ropa encontrando el pijama el cual se puso y se acostó en aquella fría cama temblando, ya no sabía si era por el frío o por el ataque que estaba sufriendo en el momento, no quería estar sola, Melog con cuidado se puso frente a ella y se acostó tirándose mientras ronroneaba, Catra sonrió acariciándolo.

La puerta se abrió y unos pesados pasos se sintieron mientras se subía a la cama, Catra dejó de temblar.

—Lo siento Catra —Susurró Adora abrazándola.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No hiciste nada malo —Dijo con una voz temblorosa—... Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

—Te amo, sé que no querías, solo me sorprendió que actuaras así... ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo reaccionar así?

—El licor me dio sensibilidad a la luz, la vi más brillante —Confesaba—, lo que más había ahí era luz.

Adora se sorprendió dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado por fin, uno de los recuerdos de Catra había sido activado por las cosas en común y sólo actuó por miedo.

—Uhm, sé que soy algo idiota pero... Lo siento por serlo.

—Me enamoré de esa parte de ti también —Rió levemente Catra quién tomaba la mano de Adora— ¿Ya te pusiste eso?

—Si y arde —Dijo riendo.

—Lo hará por un tiempo, hasta que sane por completo, incluso si la herida se ve cerrada hay veces en que sigue abierta —Tembló.

—Vamos a hacer esto juntas, te prometo que estaremos bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Susurró Catra quedándose dormida nuevamente.

—Te amo —Susurró Adora besando su hombro y acomodarse en su espalda para dormir.


	45. Chapter 45

—Bienvenido- ¡Que sorpresa que mi amiga me venga a visitar nuevamente luego de... Cinco días! ¿Quieres un trago gatita?

—No volveré a tomar esa mierda —Dijo caminando rápidamente subiéndose a la barra mientras tomaba un vaso.

—Querida, no damos ese tipo de espectáculos aquí —Dijo Double Trouble nervioso.

Catra se puso de pie sobre la barra y tiró el vaso con fuerza al suelo, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras le miraban asustados.

—Fuera de aquí —Dijo Catra, ellos se miraron extrañados— ¡Fuera! —Gritó, todos asustados salieron mientras Double Trouble veía incluso a algunos marcharse sin pagar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Toma lo que necesites, tienes que irte de aquí.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa de repente? —Preguntó tomando todo el dinero.

—Solo tienes que irte —Dijo saltado de la barra—, vete de aquí, de la zona del terror.

—¿Por qué?

Catra se fue viendo como la gente le miraba extrañada, ella tomó el celular que le dio Adora y llamó a un número que robó de su celular sin que se enterase.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó una voz tartamudeante.

—Kyle, pasame a Lonnie —Dijo.

—¿Catra- —Sonó un ruido— ¿Qué quieres?

—Tienen que salir, mudense —Dijo caminando por la calle con seriedad.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Tanto tiempo con la rubia te quitó neuronas.

—Hice algo- no importa, tienes que salir, tienen que —Insistía—, tienen un mes.

—Catra ¿Qué-

Catra cortó mientras aceleraba el paso, su cabello no había sido amarrado, a pesar de que seguía bastante corto era muy frondoso, el viento chocaba contra su piel dándole un color más rojizo fue cuando cayó la nieve sobre ella, odiaba sentir ese pesar extra que daba.

Al llegar a casa vio a Adora con una gasa en su mejilla mientras ordenaba las cajas.

—¿Por qué tenemos que irnos tan urgente? Ni siquiera hemos tenido la oportunidad de ver la casa donde nos hospedaremos —Preguntó Adora preocupada— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Catra?

—Con una cama que llevemos estaremos bien, elige cual desarmar-

—No, detente, mírame, me siento mal si no me hablas —Dijo Adora tomando su cara.

—Hice algo- —El celular comenzó a sonar, ambas supieron que no era el que Catra siempre usaba.

Adora corrió con rapidez a la habitación de Catra quien choco con la puerta que la rubia cerró, ella dentro de la habitación buscó hasta encontrar y contestar.

—Catra, hubo un problema-

—¡No soy yo! ¡Adora tiene mi celular! —Gritó apegada a la puerta mientras su nariz sangraba—, agh mierda.

Adora tapó el micrófono pero fue muy tarde, él ya había escuchado.

—Adora, hola, soy Dereck Morgan, un amigo de Catra-

—No me mienta, no soy tan estúpida ¿Quién es y qué quiere de ella?

—Necesito hablar con ella Adora, es urgente, para tu bienestar y para el de ella.

Adora dudó pero se mantuvo firme.

—¿Quién es?

—... Agente Dereck Morgan, FBI —Adora al escuchar eso fue de inmediato a ver a Catra, no estaba, al caminar hacia la puerta miró hacia el baño viendo como la morena limpiaba su nariz llena de sangre.

—¿Qué hiciste, Catra? —Exigía respuesta con un tono fuerte pero su voz temblaba.

—Adora, necesito que le entregues el celular a Catra, por favor, luego podrán hablar todo lo que quieran —Dijo Morgan a través del celular.

Adora se acercó a Catra y estiró su temblorosa mano con el celular, Catra lo tomó agradeciendo.

—Hey.

—Catra, lo siento, algo malo pasó —Dijo, Catra palideció—, el audio de tu identidad fue robado, tenemos tu declaración por supuesto pero nos robaron la que no estaba censurada.

—¡Les dije que-

—Lo sé y lo sentimos, estamos apurando todo el proceso, no hay un mes para ustedes, deben irse lo más pronto posible.

—Sabía que era una mala idea desde el momento en que entré al maldito auto —Los ojos de Catra se llenaron de lágrimas mientras temblaba— ¿Hay algo de Adora allí?

—Se cortó la grabación al momento de tu petición, no hay nada —Catra suspiró aliviada—, te llamaré ante cualquier cosa nueva que salga.

—Si.

Catra cortó el celular tirando el papel que manchó con la sangre que se detuvo, miró a Adora quien estuvo todo el tiempo mirándola de brazos cruzados.

—Te explicaré todo, pero llama a Glimmer, llamaré a Perfuma —Dijo temblorosa.

—¿Qué le digo?

—Que debemos irnos hoy Adora —La rubia le miró confundida pero asintió confiando plenamente en ella.

Ambas comenzaron a llamar diciendo eso, Adora hablaba más, no sabía que decir pero les pedía a todos que confiaran en ellas, mientras hablaba Adora con Mermista Catra llamó al camión de mudanzas, subieron todo lo que tenían empacado y más con rapidez, el camión estuvo allí por horas mientras ellas dos desempacaban todo y ponían a Melog en el bolso especialmente para sacarlo de viaje.

Mientras el viento empujaba el cabello de Catra agresivamente hacia adelante vibró un celular, la morena lo revisó y contestó el número.

—¿Catra?

—¿DT? —Preguntó con sorpresa— ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

—Querida, ¿Qué debería llevar? —Preguntó—, deberías venir a ayudarme.

—Estoy ocupada.

—Por favor ayúdame —Dijo, Catra frunció su ceño.

—¿Dónde estás DT?

—En el bar por supuesto.

—Iré.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó Adora apareciendo en su espalda, Catra saltó cortando la llamada.

—DT necesita ayuda con algo en el bar, iré y vuelvo, te alcanzo a las afueras, sube —Dijo, Adora hizo que subiera el mentón.

—Te amo pero no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando y me he estado sintiendo como la mierda durante horas porque lo único que has hecho es ignorarme todo el tiempo cada que hago una maldita pregunta, Catra confío con mi vida en ti así que por favor no me hagas dudar de eso —Decía en uno de sus ataques nuevamente.

—No dudes en mí, te prometo que todo estará bien si me haces caso, sigue lo que te digo, sube al auto, voy y vuelvo —Susurró, Adora la besó, Catra se abrazó a la rubia.

Ambas se sonrieron y Catra salió corriendo mientras iba preocupada por la voz de DT, algo no iba nada bien allí y no quería perder a un amigo.


	46. Chapter 46

—¿DT? —Preguntó Catra entrando con precaución.

—¡Querida, que rápido llegaste!

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó aliviada.

—Sucede que si hay algo que soy es que soy muy buen actor —Dijo con normalidad haciendo el típico toque de mentón que hacía dejando una sensación extraña.

—¿Me trajiste para nada? Tengo que volver con Adora —Catra comenzó a sentirse mareada.

Con rapidez supo que había pasado y trató de seguir con normalidad hacia la puerta pero sus piernas fallaron cayendo, la luz se veía más fuerte y podía ver la cara de DT multiplicada.

—Verás cuando llegaste perdí muchos clientes y de hecho golpeaste a ese grupo que consumía mucho aquí, nunca fuiste mi amiga, solo una consumidora bastante pobre por cierto —Rió burlesque, Catra lo rasguñó con fuerza mientras apoyándose de la misma puerta se levantó—, nunca te hagas amiga de un reptil Catra, nunca sabes cuando serás tú el alimento para ellos.

—¿Qué intentas? —Preguntó enojada abriendo la puerta, giró saliendo hasta que chocó con alguien— Hordak-

Esta recibió un fuerte golpe que la hizo caer inconsciente cayendo al suelo rebotando en este, DT se burló de eso.

—Gracias por el pago, es toda tuya —Dijo yéndose dándole una última mirada a Catra.

Al salir por la puerta trasera vio a tres chicos hablando y sonrió.

—No se acerquen al bar, hay pelea —Fue lo único que hizo para luego irse.

—Es mejor obedecerle —Dijo el temeroso rubio.

—No seas tan cobarde Kyle —Gruñó, ambos fueron callados por el hombre grande que los ocultó.

Ambos miraron hacia donde este miraban y vieron como aquel que conocían tenía a Catra sobre su hombro completamente inconsciente, los tres estaban pálidos, sabían que iba a pasar con ella.

—Hay que hacer algo —Dijo Kyle de inmediato.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Nos hará pedazo! —Exclamó Lonnie.

—¡Es Catra!

—¡Ajá, es Catra! ¡Siempre fue una perra con nosotros!

—¡Pues boohoo! —Exclamó Kyle— ¡Es lo que somos! ¡¿Quién es la cobarde ahora?!

Lonnie sorprendida soltó un quejido tomando su celular.

—No podemos hacer nada por ella, pero conozco a alguien que si —Dijo marcando—, Adora, soy Lonnie, la compañera de Catra.

—Hola, estoy algo ocupada ahora-

—Es urgente...

—Dime.

—Hordak tiene a Catra, lo vamos a seguir pero no prometo nada.

—¿Dónde están ahora?

—Detrás del bar, Uhm, no sé como se llama.

—Conozco cual es —Dijo, su voz temblaba—, compartanme su gps, los seguiré.

—Si, ven rápido, no voy a arriesgar mi pellejo ni seguridad de ellos por Catra.

—Gracias Lonnie.

Adora comenzó a llorar mientras temblaba aterrada llamando a sus otros amigos saliendo del auto.

—¿Adora?

—Tienen a Catra, no sé qué hacer —Dijo en un fuerte llanto mientras corría débil.

—¿Quién tiene a Catra?

—Hordak, no sé qué está pasando y me desespera —Lloraba con una fuerte agonía—, mi cuerpo me traiciona, no tengo fuerzas para ir a salvarla.

—¡Maldita sea si la tienes! —Exclamó Glimmer con una voz temblorosa— tienes que correr Adora, ésta es la oportunidad que no tuviste antes, puedes salvarla.

Adora detuvo su intento de correr y suspiró tratando de relajar sus sentimientos, sus penas convertirlas en fuerzas, su amor su fortaleza, cortó la llamada y encendió su gps, llamó nuevamente.

—Agente Spencer-

—Soy Adora, tienen a Catra, Hordak tiene a Catra, iré tras ellos.

—No, no vayas-

Adora cortó comenzando a correr mientras veía la señal transmitida de Lonnie quien seguía todo desde lejos.

Era de noche ya, la cara de Catra fue lavada con agua de mar, esta despertó poniéndose al ataque de inmediato, estaba amarrada.

—¡Nos dirás ahora mismo que les dijiste al FBI o juro que-

—Hola hermanita —Interrumpió con autoridad a su hermano menor.

—Hordak... Prime —Dijo mirando a su alrededor con su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho, estaba aterrada desconociendo el lugar.

—Vi cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo tu vida nueva con tu nueva novia ¿Cómo era su nombre? Oh, si, Adora —Catra hizo una expresión de enojo—, de hecho la deseo, imagina todo lo que podría hacer con ella en mi poder, como manipular a alguien con una carrera ya hecha, la maquina que sería y no como tú que no tenías nada y te volviste buena ¡Yo te di todo!

—No me hagas reír —Reía Catra quién fue golpeada fuertemente, el cabello tapó su cara—, yo soy buena ¡Y tu nunca me diste ni una puta mierda! —Catra le escupió saliva mezclada con su sangre por el daño que se hizo en su interior de la boca— ¿Recuerdas como odiabas que alguien te escupiera pero tú amabas escupirnos incluso cuando no teníamos relaciones sexuales? ¡Porque yo si! —Reía burlesca mientras el mayor miraba eso con asco.

—¡Insolente! —Exclamó Hordak.

—¡Cállate! —Exigió Catra en un grito, este retrocedió— eres un bueno para nada sin voz, un maldito perro que come el vomito de su hermano, te he odiado desde que le hiciste eso a Scorpia pero de mi parte ¿Debería agradecerte? —Preguntó con una sonrisa seductora—, gracias Hordak, gracias a ti conocí al amor de mi vida —Este retrocedió.

—¿Crees que con tus discursos te vas a salvar? —Preguntó Prime pegándole una patada corta en su mentón, Catra hizo un gesto de dolor para luego sonreír.

—Tienen miedo de mí porque durante tanto tiempo estuve a tu merced incluso siendo más salvaje de lo que ahora soy, siempre traté de demostrar que era digna para un par de inútiles, ustedes no hicieron ni mierda por mí, ¡No me dieron nada! —Gritó mientras sentían unos huesos sonar— yo me abrí paso en este mundo, yo fui la que les dio nombre porque son una puta cagada mal hecha, tu hermano es un defectuoso de mierda y tú —Señaló Catra con sus manos en frente pero aún amarradas—, tú eres un flojo de mierda incapaz de hacer algo más que mandar a tu “Hermano” a hacer lo que deberías.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Hordak retrocediendo viendo sus pies librados del amarre puesto.

—Yo soy Catra Applesauce Meow Meow, ya no soy la gata salvaje que criaron, ya no soy la que se deja escupir, me abrí a pasos descalzos a través de este mundo y creen conocerlo mejor que yo, pues no —Dijo poniéndose de pie—, hola hermanos, me presento **¡Soy la reina!**


	47. Chapter 47

Catra corrió hacia ellos empujando a Prime al agua, este se aferró al borde del cemento mientras lo pisaba con fuerza, Hordak corrió hacia ella y esta saltó empujándolo, al caer al suelo raspó todo su brazo en este, se levantó de inmediato.

—Prime, ¿Recuerdas ese cabello largo e indomable que odiabas? Está creciendo de nuevo —Informaba mientras chocaba a Hordak con su torso, este la agarró— y lo dejaré así, tomaste mi libertad, tu hermano me quitó el futuro.

Catra con sus piernas envolvió el cuello de Hordak mientras golpeaba su miembro con sus manos aún amarradas, este la soltó con mucho dolor, esta subió por completo a su cuello comenzando a ahorcar lo con sus piernas mientras golpeaba su cabeza y enterraban sus dedos en los ojos, este gritaba de dolor hasta quedar sin aire, pronto cayó desmayado, Catra no se detuvo hasta que vio al mayor acercarse y ella se alejó.

—Me temes Catra —Dijo riendo—, no olvides quien te hizo ser como eres, no olvides quien te educó.

—No lo olvido, nunca lo hice, conté cada escupe que me tiraste, cada vez que me humillaban y con eso anotaba un nombre-

—Hablas mucho Catra —Dijo golpeándola en el estómago, Catra cayó al suelo sin aire, giró en el suelo y de rodillas corrió hasta ponerse de pie y alejarse de Prime.

—Tu también —Dijo sin respirar bien—, es por eso que se cada cosa de ti, cada cosa de tu vida, cada vida de tu socio, nunca lo olvides, tenías otras opciones pero yo siempre fui tu preferida, digo, como no, querer poseer a una reina siempre fue tu sueño ¿No es así, hermanito?

—Vaya mierda de reina eres.

—No lo sé, creo que he sido buena si en este momento me buscan para cortar mi cabeza —Dijo burlesca a penas recuperando su aliento.

—Tus tierras no son estas Catra —Dijo tomando su corto cabello, la tiró hacia él arrastrándola por el piso, la golpeó una y otra vez en su cara, en seguida la tomó del cuello y la levantó mientras lo apretaba—, nunca quise cortar tu cuello, siempre quise sentir como era quebrarlo con mis propias manos.

Catra comenzó a golpear fuertemente a Prime con sus piernas y pies desnudo este sangraba pero no soltaba su agarre, lo hacía más fuerte.

—¡Me las pagarás Catra! —Exclamó Lonnie tirándose sobre Prime quién soltó a Catra mientras caía.

Catra comenzó a toser con una respiración tan ronca y sonora que era doloroso de oír, Rogelio cortó lo que amarraba las manos de la morena quien se puso de pie mientras respiraba pesado casi sin sentir el aire pero si el dolor.

Lonnie de puso de pie tomando la mano de Catra y comenzando a huir, sintieron un ruido, ambas cayeron al suelo mientras la corriente tensaba sus músculos, les habían disparado con una pistola de electroshock, la morena trataba de soltar la mano de Lonnie para que pudiera escapar pero no podía, la corriente era mucha, si seguía les herviría la sangre.

Prime la apagó, Catra empujó a Lonnie quien se quejaba de dolor.

—¡Rogelio, llevátela de aquí! —Gritó Catra con dolor mientras era tomada del cabello por el mayor.

Este dudó pero asintió tomando a Lonnie quien miraba a Catra siento colgada frente al agua.

—Agua más electricidad ¿Quieres ver lo que pasa si se expone al ser humano a esto?

—Hazlo, cobarde —Catra envolvió la pierna de Prime y giró quebrandola, saltó a la superficie a salvo tratando de quitarse esas agujas de su cuerpo pero recibió una descarga al segundo.

—Es una pena hermana, realmente creí que podríamos hacer un trato, pensé que la oscuridad en ti tenía salvación, una ventana a la luz.

—¡Ngha! —Gritaba de dolor Catra mientras sus músculos se contraían y tensaban por la corriente.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Adora llegando mientras temblaba.

—¡Que romántico! ¡Llegó el rey debo imaginar! —Exclamó Prime aumentando el electroshock.

Adora tomó una lata y la tiró con mucha fuerza en la cara de este, está cortó su ojo y mejilla, rápidamente lo empujó al mar tomando el control de la pistola, apagó todo, pudo escuchar a Catra gritar de dolor, se acercó a ella y quitó aquello que tenía en su espalda.

—Siento llegar tan tarde —Dijo Adora, Catra le miró aterrada la rubia tembló.

—Debes irte, ya, ¡Vete!

—¡No me iré, no hasta que pague por lo que te hizo! —Exclamó llorando llena de odio en su mirar.

—No, hay que irnos, ya —Trataba de ponerse de pie.

Alguien trató de golpear a Adora pero está detuvo su mano con reflejo y la apretó con fuerza mientras la doblaba.

—¿Quién es este? —Preguntó seria, Catra lo miró de reojo.

—Hordak.

—Tu fuiste el hijo de puta entonces —El hueso de Hordak comenzó a quebrarse, al pasar Adora dio un puñetazo directo a su rostro, todo el dolor que vio en Catra lo puso en el golpe—, vas a pagar por toda la mierda que has hecho, Hordak-

—¡Basta! —Exclamó una voz que Catra no escuchaba desde hace tiempo— ¡No le hagas nada por favor! —Exclamó poniéndose frente a él.

—Entrapta.

—¡¿Acaso estás ciega?! —Exclamó la rubia enojada, Entrapta tapó sus orejas ante el ruido fuerte.

—¡Basta Adora, no tiene la culpa! —Exclamó Catra agitada mientras sentía el chapoteo y las gotas caer sobre el frío y rasposo cemento.

Adora volteó, Entrapta se agachó de rodillas mientras veía a Hordak quejarse del dolor.

Catra se puso de pie apoyándose en el basurero, Adora se acercó a ella mientras ambas se ponían en posición.

—¡Patético! —Exclamó viendo a su hermano, se acercó a él tirando el cabello de Entrapta— ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Entrapta comenzó a mover sus pies tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre.

—¡Hermano, ¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Exclamó Hordak.

—Esto es debilidad y yo no tengo debilidad en mí ni en mi familia —La llevó al agua.

—Oh oh, Catra no sé nadar —Dijo asustada.

—Es bueno saber —Dijo con maldad.

Catra se tiró al agua abrazando a Entrapta, este las soltó mientras Adora se iba a puño limpio contra él, Catra tomó a Entrapta alzándola a la superficie, allí ella se aferró al muelle mientras levantaba a Catra con ella mientras se retorcía por la sal marina entrando a todas sus heridas.


	48. Chapter 48

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó alzándola subiéndola al muelle, Entrapta hizo lo mismo por ella una vez subió.

—Estoy preocupada por Hordak —Dijo mirando como llegar a arriba.

—Debes irte, no es tu pelea-

—Tampoco la de Adora y aquí está —Dijo subiendo con dificultades.

—Touché —Susurró.

Ambas al subir fueron a donde su instinto le dijo que fueran, Entrapta fue hacia Hordak quien la abrazó aliviado y Catra saltó contra Prime azotandolo contra el piso así alejándolo de Adora a quien golpeaba.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Catra tocando sus heridos labios.

Hordak golpeó en la cabeza a Catra quién cayó sobre Adora quien tembló al verla sangrar tan rápido.

—¡Ya basta Hordak! ¡Detente! —Exclamó Entrapta con miedo.

—¡Maldita enana molesta! —Exclamó el mayor ordenando su desordenado cabello largo.

—Aléjate de ella —Dijo protegiéndola mientras Entrapta tomaba la oportunidad de tomar la mano de este y huir.

Hordak sin saber que hacer solo huyó con ella mientras ésta miraba preocupada a Adora y a Catra.

—Adora...

—¡Calma, aguanta! —Exclamó temblando sin saber que hacer mientras veía como este se acercaba a ambas, Adora la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Te amo —Susurró con una cálida sonrisa— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Adora miró a Catra con sorpresa, ésta solo sonreía con palidez, soltó un leve llanto mientras se aferraba más a la morena.

—Yo tenía que preguntar eso —Dijo llorando—, siempre tomaste la iniciativa en todo.

—Eso es mentira —Rió suavemente.

—Lo es —Rió también Adora quien temblaba—, y si, mi respuesta obviamente es sí —Catra recibió una patada, pero aún así sonrió.

—Yey~

Catra con dolor se puso de pie encorvada mientras sus manos se movían de forma rara.

—Eres dura de matar.

—Es lo que pasa si te metes con una mujer —Gruñó arañandolo al tirarse contra él—, mi prometida tiene una beca que recibir así que no quiero que nada le pase a su cuerpo.

Catra comenzó a arañar sus ojos hasta que este no pudo abrirlos más, cegado sólo movía sus brazos erráticos hasta sentir las uñas de Catra desgarrando su párpado, soltó un grito mientras retrocedía, cayó, cerca de él sintió un sonido.

—¡Catra, la pistola! —Exclamó Adora tratando de acercarse antes que él, Catra lo hizo mientras lo empujaba al mar con un de sus pies al cual él se aferró.

—Conozco tu miedo Prime, tú más profundo miedo —Catra le disparó los dardos sin encender la pistola—, le tienes miedo a la muerte, creo que todos pero a ti te aterra el hecho de morir —Dijo moviendo su pie, Prime cayó al agua gritando—, gracias por mostrarme tu debilidad.

—¡Catra no-

Catra encendió la pistola la cual se sobre cargó explotando, la morena la soltó de inmediato en el mar mientras veía aquel cuerpo bajar, Adora soltó un gritó ahogado yendo a vomitar por el shock.

La morena a penas podía ver, tenía su cara hinchada y todo estaba borroso, sentía el mundo moverse mientras un suave líquido caía por su nuca.

—¡Ya llegamos! —Exclamó Glimmer, Lonnie, Kyle y Rogelio volvieron con el grupo.

—Fue algo tarde —Dijo Catra viendo a todos dobles.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Glimmer corriendo hacia ella mientras está sentía como caía mientras todo se iba a negro.

Para la morena tan solo fue un instante, un abrir y cerrar de ojos, soltó un quejido ante la mucha luz del lugar al abrir sus secos ojos.

—¿Dónde estoy? Sabía que brillitos tenía un poder satánico, aparecía siempre de la nada —Dijo algo drogada por la anestesia.

—Catra, soy Dereck —Catra mareada lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos para enfocarlo mejor.

—¿Cómo está Adora?

—Ella está sana y salva gracias a ti —Dijo, Catra sonrió alegre soltando una risilla torpe.

—La amo ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla —Miró a su alrededor pero definitivamente no había nadie más allí.

—Está en la nueva casa ordenando todo para que vuelvas —Catra le dio la razón.

—Que pena, me hubiera gustado haberle dicho que me diera un beso —Dereck dejó escapar una leve risa— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Tenemos que hablar de algo que pasó, sé que fue Hordak quien te capturó y te llevó ante Prime, ¿Dónde está Hordak?

—¿Hordak? No recuerdo, caí al mar cuando intenté derribar al maldito —Reía— y al subir no noté si estaba.

—Me dijo lo mismo Adora pero algo están ocultando, Adora se veía muy frustrada al decirme eso y tú tienes TEPT, si hay algo que te da eso es la hipervigilancia que está en el reporte de tu psiquiatra así que dime.

—Drogada o no hay algo a lo que yo le llamo lealtad, hay alguien ahí a quien no deben tocar, sin ella probablemente no hubiera podido salir con Adora casi intacta así que no la meteré.

—... Bien, debo decirte que fue inteligente matar a Prime —Dijo Dereck—, no me refiero a que hiciste bien, me refiero a que realmente te salvaste al ser la más herida, tenemos las pruebas de que fue en defensa personal así que no habrá cargos.

—Solo traigan a Adora, quiero verla —Dijo temblando mientras caía una lágrimas por su ojo.

—Si... Nos retiramos pero no hemos acabado.

Al salir ellos entró una rubia con rapidez, Catra sonrió alegre sentándose, ambas se abrazaron con fuerza mientras una lloraba.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarte esto?

—Hice las cosas mal pero ya no, todo está cayendo poco a poco, ya no habrán sombras de mi pasado acechándome... Por fin solo seremos tú y yo —Susurró con tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Preguntó Adora mirando la cara de Catra completamente herida.

—Era una sorpresa que quería que supieras al estar en Bright Moon, si hubiera salido bien hubiéramos visto un imperio caer desde la seguridad de nuestro hogar —Contaba sus planes sin vergüenza—, pero mi amigo me traicionó y todo salió mal así que... Lo único que pensé era que quería ponerte a salvo.

—Yo soy la que quiere eso, tu solo me empujaste diciendo: fuchila —Dijo molesta.

—Eres hermosa incluso cuando te enojas —Susurró coqueteando, Adora solo le tiró la mejilla—, se siente un hormigueo —Reía.

—Lo sé —Susurró besando la frente de Catra la cual tenía moretones gigantes—, te amo.

—Y yo a ti princesa —Dijo Catra dándole una mirada que expresaba amor en su mirar, Adora sintió su corazón latir con fuerza mientras sentía esa sensación de nuevo en su estómago, esa cosquilla.

La rubia miró la mano de Catra también herida y besó sus dedos como solía hacerlo antes, la morena sonrió tranquila mientras caía en los brazos de morfeo.


	49. Chapter 49

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Preguntó Catra caminando viendo toda la vegetación colorida a su alrededor.

—Esto es Bright Moon Catra —Dijo Glimmer feliz mientras giraba.

Catra miró a su alrededor un paisaje tan distinto a lo que conoció, todos estaban felices allí, aún estaba nevado, Catra caminó con Adora tomando su mano, al principio iba a decir algo sin embargo era distinto, todo su alrededor lo era.

—No tengas miedo, aquí nadie podrá decirte algo sobre nosotras —Susurró Adora calmada.

—... Me costará acostumbrarme a esto —Dijo entrelazando su mano con la de la rubia—, pero lo haré.

Netossa llegó entre la vegetación tomada de la mano de su esposa, ambas se acercaron alegres hacia las chicas.

—¡Bienvenidas a Bright Moon! —Exclamaron llenas de felicidad.

—¿Y que se hace aquí? A parte de ser gays... —Catra dirigió su mirada hacia Glimmer y Bow— y un par de tragedias.

—¡Ugh! —Exclamó Glimmer avergonzada.

—Vamos a recorrer un poco antes de ir a la casa de Glimmer —Dijo Bow envolviendo con su brazo a Catra quién se quejó.

—Suéltame —Gruñia, pero no tenía miedo.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Adora alejándose.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó alerta mirando a su alrededor.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Exclamó Bow, su voz se quebró.

—¡Finalmente! —Exclamó Glimmer tirándose sobre Catra y besando su mejilla.

—¡Aysh ¿Qué les pasa?! —Exclamó alejándose mientras tocaba su mejilla, chocó con Adora quien la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba— ¡No entiendo y me estoy desesperando!

—Catra —Dijo Glimmer tranquila abrazándose a ella—, ya no tienes miedo de nuestros roces.

La morena se sorprendió mientras era abrazada por todo el grupo, Adora no paraba de llorar, por fin había sanado.

—¿Quién lo diría? Solo bastó otro intento de asesinato más —Dijo burlesca Mermista.

Catra soltó una carcajada aferrándose a la calidez que le invadía, cerró sus ojos soltando una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad.

—¡A celebrar se ha dicho! —Exclamó Frosta alegre.

—Oye ¿Cómo le patearon el trasero a ellos? —Preguntó Mermista interesada en la historia.

—Yo ni siquiera estuve en el principio —Dijo Adora con simpleza.

—¿Quieren la historia completa o resumida de cómo me puse la corona quedando en la cima de la cadena alimenticia? —Preguntó Catra seductiva para luego soltar una risa—, solo tuve un power up.

—¿Sacaste una cadena y los golpeaste a todos en la cara? —Preguntó Frosta saltando mientras estiraba sus puños.

—¿De dónde sacaría una cadena? —Preguntó riendo.

—¡Te lo crearías mientras estás atada de manos! —Exclamó emocionada, Catra soltó una carcajada mientras tapaba su boca.

—Por supuesto que lo hice, ahorqué a Hordak con ella hasta dejarlo inconsciente luego la tiré —Dijo casual contando aquello.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó victoriosa.

El grupo completo hablaba con Catra quien contaba lo que pasaba mientras estos aligeraban la situación con risas y burlas hacia Prime y Hordak, Adora miraba a su alrededor con sorpresa viendo toda la vegetación que había a su alrededor, se sentía genial pero tan distinto.

—Ya casi llegamos —Dijo Glimmer emocionada apresurando paso.

Catra y Adora se miraron sin saber bien que hacer y vieron como un luz les cegaba.

—¡Tada! —Exclamó Glimmer alegre.

Ambas pestañearon múltiples veces quitando esa ceguera, vieron toda un enorme castillo.

—No sabía que se regían por monarquías —Dijo Catra con sorpresa.

—En tiempos antiguos todo Etheria era así —Dijo Spinnerella sonriendo—, muchas ya cayeron obviamente, aquí en Bright Moon y sus alrededores encontrarás muchos de estos que son cuidados como patrimonio de la humanidad, este sin embargo es el único habitable —Informaba, Catra escuchaba atenta mientras Adora giraba su cabeza tratando de entender.

—Entonces... ¿Ahí puede vivir gente? —Preguntó Adora.

—Si, es la definición de habitable —Dijo Spinnerella, Catra soltó una risita burlesca.

—¡Vamos al pueblo! —Exclamó Glimmer tomando la mano de Catra para luego comenzar a correr.

—No tan rápido, maldita sea —Dijo Catra siguiéndole el paso.

Al llegar el párpado de la morena sufrió un tick nervioso al ver al pueblo, habían muchas mujeres musculosas.

—Esto es como... Un estanque lleno de peces para un pescador —Dijo con una sonrisa de estrés.

—No se vayan así —Jadeó Adora llegando, ella miró al pueblo y luego a Catra con una sonrisa— ¿Qué pasa?

—... —Catra miró hacia las mujeres con músculos, Adora la siguió recibiendo una mirada de la morena a la cual le sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

—¿Hmm? —Dijo sin entender mientras le miraba con cariño.

Catra se sonrojó por completo tapando su cara con sus brazos, Glimmer soltó una risa, Adora la tomó en brazos sorprendiendo a la morena quien la miró nerviosa.

—Te amo —Dijo con su corazón latiendo en sintonía con el de Catra el cual se aceleraba al oír eso.

—... Yo también —Susurró en un murmullo, Adora sonrió alegre.

—Es un progreso —Dijo sonrojada.

—Lo es —Catra abrazó a Adora con fuerza mientras soltaba un leve ronroneo para luego detenerlo.

—¿Cómo haces eso?

—No tiene ciencia, así ronco —Rió mientras Adora la bajaba con cuidado.

—Es el ronquido más hermoso que he escuchado.

—Vamos al pueblo entonces —Dijo estirando su mano, Adora la tomó con un leve sonrojo.

—... ¿No creen que Catra se ve muy bien como para haber matado a alguien? —Preguntó Netossa.

—No sabemos lo que en realidad pasó en su vida así que... Puede que todo aquello se fue cuando presionó el botón —Dijo Bow mirando a la morena caminar con Adora.

—Nunca sabremos lo que en realidad pasó ¿No? —Asumía la misma.

—Creo que lo que nos contó sí pasó —Mermista miraba desde lejos—, no parecía mentira.

—Mira a Adora ahora mira a Catra —Dijo Glimmer preocupada—, nuestra rubia de dos neuronas a penas tiene rasguños a comparación de la gata que es Catra, estuvo quizás cuanto tiempo sola allí con ambos.

—¿Saben como la secuestraron?

—Uno de sus amigos la traicionó, no sé quién, no lo conocí.

—Suficiente de negativismo, ahora vamos a enfocarnos en ser felices con ellas ¿Si?

—Por supuesto —Dijo Spinnerella con una cálida sonrisa— ¿Creen que se casen?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí.

—Claro que sí.

—Es obvio.

—Seh.

Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo causando risas entre ellos mientras miraban a las enamoradas chicas caminar mirando todo su nuevo hogar.


	50. Chapter 50

Mientras recorrían todo llegaron a una zona que no era tan rural como lo principal que vieron al llegar, era una ciudad solo que menos viva que en la que vivían antes, habían muchas tiendas, una abuela tomó a Catra alejándola de Adora saliendo corriendo con la mano de la morena tomada.

—¿Catra? —Preguntó Adora sin saber qué hacer, Catra la miró extrañada, Glimmer se acercó corriendo al igual que todo el grupo mientras la veían alejarse.

—¿Acaso estamos siendo testigos de cómo una anciana secuestró a Catra?

—¡Una anciana secuestró a mi novia!

—¡¿Cómo es posible esto?! —Exclamó Bow poniendo sus manos en su cabeza entrando en pánico.

Mermista comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras veía a Catra a lo lejos sin saber que hacer mientras la anciana se la llevaba.

—Uhm...

—Tranquila querida, yo te voy a salvar —Dijo ella con seguridad.

—No... ¿No necesito ser salvada? —Dijo confundida.

—Todos necesitamos ser salvados alguna vez querida —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Anciana-

—Dime Madame Razz.

—Madame Razz, creo que hay una confusión —Dijo mientras más se alejaba del grupo.

—No veo la confusión mija, estás muy mal puedo verlo en tu cuerpo, tienes que alejarte de esa relación tan tóxica y yo te ayudaré —Decía haciendo una pose de heroína, Catra soltó una risilla mientras se ponía en cuclillas parando la huida de la anciana— ¿Qué haces? Párate, nos alcanzarán.

—Se ha confundido Madame —Dijo—, ella no me ha hecho daño, tuve un accidente y nos mudamos aquí, es nuestro primer día aquí.

—¿Segura que no te ha hecho daño? —Preguntó tomando su cara.

—Nunca lo haría —Sonrió.

—Entonces volvamos, estoy muy avergonzada —Dijo tomando la mano de Catra mientras cambiaba de dirección.

Catra sonrió poniéndose de pie mientras más cerca estaban de ellos más fuertes se escuchaban esos ataques de risas, Catra frunció su ceña haciendo una mueca con su boca estando avergonzada.

—Lamento la confusión, te entrego a tu novia —Dijo Madame Razz entregándole la mano de Catra a Adora para luego golpear la frente de esta con su bastón—, tienes que protegerla más.

—¡Pff, sonó vacío! —Exclamó Frosta ya casi sin aire, las risas que habían parado volvieron.

—Tenga cuidado en su camino —Dijo Adora avergonzada mientras tocaba su frente.

—Si querida Mara —Dijo despidiéndose.

—Me llamo Adora... —Dijo pero la anciana ya se había ido.

—Que día más intenso, es primera vez que me pasa algo así —Dijo soltando una risa.

—Este día quedará marcado como el día cuando una anciana secuestró a Catra —Dijo entre risas Glimmer—, de tanto reír se me secó la garganta, vamos a tomar un refresco —Dijo Glimmer liderando el paso.

Al llegar mientras todos seguían burlándose de Catra entre risas esta vio un anuncio de que necesitaban trabajadores, la miró un segundo para luego entrar y sentarse en el grupo.

—Ah Sea Hawk —Dijo Adora por celular—, estamos en... Un restaurante de comida rápida ¿Cuál? No sé, uno cerca de... —Adora miró hacia afuera— ¿Un bar?

Ella miró su celular sin entender bien lo que acababa de pasar y a los minutos lo vio entrar rápidamente.

—¡Adora, Catra! ¡Vamos a subirnos al barco y tener grandes aventuras este día! —Exclamó feliz, todos le quedaron mirando extrañados.

—Lo siento, luego de esto nos iremos a casa, Catra debe descansar —Dijo Adora— ¿Qué tal en una semana más? Cuando nos instalemos.

—¡Es una cita!

—¡Sea Hawk —Llamó Mermista aún en un ataque de risa—, a Catra la secuestró una anciana!

Sea Hawk miró a la avergonzada Catra soltando una fuerte risa mientras Mermista tocaba su vientre sintiendo el dolor de reír durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Cuando se aburrirán de eso?

—Lo siento, no creo que lo hagan —Dijo riendo levemente.

—¡Ugh! —Tapó su cara avergonzada.

Mientras tomaban lo que querían volvieron, con cuidado ambas novias fueron a su nuevo hogar está vez solas, comenzaba a atardecer.

—Está algo frío —Dijo Adora sacando su abrigo y poniéndolo en los hombros de Catra quién sonrió avergonzada.

—Eres tan idiota.

—Me lo dices una vez más y me veré obligada a desnudarme en la calle —Dijo coqueta, Catra soltó una risa mientras caminaban tomadas de las manos.

Al llegar al frente de esta Catra miró a su alrededor viendo que no tenían vecinos.

—¿Por qué tan alejados?

—¿No es mejor? —Preguntó coqueta abrazándose a la cintura de Catra mientras se acercaba a su oreja— Así no te oyen gritar.

Catra se sonrojó por completo mientras su piel se erizaba, soltó un suspiro tranquilizándose.

—Inténtalo, cobarde —Susurró con aquella peculiar voz, Adora sonrió desviando su labio hacia un lado mientras la miraba con una de sus cejas levantadas.

—¿Estás retándome?

Catra Rió delicadamente mientras corría hacia la entrada, Adora abrazó su cintura desde atrás mientras reían y abrían la puerta, la morena sintió ese maullido que extrañaba, Melog saltó a sus brazos mientras Catra lo tomaba.

—¿Qué tal? No soy muy buena diseñando ni ordenando pero —Se detuvo viendo la mirada de Catra.

—Me encanta —Dijo sonriente.

—... Si —Susurró besando su hombro mientras se sonrojaba.

—Te pusiste tímida de repente ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó Catra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Se siente especial todo esto, tan distinto, esta ya no es mi casa, es nuestra y- —Detuvo lo que decía mientras se apoyaba en la espalda de Catra— me hace muy feliz estar contigo aquí.

—Quizás te sientes así por lo que dije en plena pelea —Dijo Catra con sus mejillas ardiendo mientras sentía su corazón y el de Adora latir con rapidez.

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado así que no quise decir nada —Susurró sonrojada.

—No lo olvidaría, lo dije en serio pero olvídalo —Dijo volteando soltando a Melog con cuidado.

—¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo? —Preguntó apenada.

—Olvidalo por ahora, otra vez te lo pediré —Dijo abrazándola.

—O yo te lo pediré a ti —Dijo juguetona correspondiendo.

—¡Más te vale que mantengas la respuesta! —Exclamó Catra mientras Adora la subía en sus brazos.

—Más te vale que no se te vayan las ganas —Dijo animada mientras besaba los heridos labios de Catra quién se quejó pero siguió el beso.


	51. Chapter 51

Habían pasado dos meses desde que se mudaron, Adora había recibido la beca comenzando a estudiar en un lugar en la cercanía de Bright Moon, un lugar llamado Mystacor, las pocas veces en que Catra fue le aterraba ir por la altura de las nubes, eran tan bajas que debías atravesarlas bajando por una escalera, eso solo era en las épocas del año más frías aún así era escalofriante para ella, prefería quedarse en casa con Melog que pasar por ese estrés.

Mientras iba a comprar las cosas cada día buscaba en las tiendas anuncios de trabajo, al principio le negaron trabajo por como se veía, aún su cara hinchada y morada por los golpes, no querían a alguien conflictivo y los entendía, a medida que sanó su cara ellos estaban listos y dispuestos a entregarles el panfleto.

Cada vez iba más lejos comprando y pidiendo la información del trabajo, al volver siempre se tomaba su tiempo para guardar todo lo comprado y sentarse en el sofá mirando los papeles mientras Melog se tiraba sobre ellos.

—¡Melog, no! —Se quejó Catra acostándose en el sofá mientras la puerta se abría.

—Buenas, ya llegué —Dijo Adora sonriendo, Catra se sentó mirándola con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

—Buenas —Susurró besándola mientras la abrazaba.

—Amo llegar a casa —Susurró mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su novia.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —Preguntó Catra viendo lo sudada que estaba.

—Bien, bueno hay un nivel distinto aquí de juego —Contaba—, es complicado pero aún puedo entretenerme.

—Estás recién empezando, te demorarás un poco porque eres tonta —Dijo besando su mejilla—, pero estarás bien.

—Aw~ te amo —Dijo con ternura.

—Tengo algo de néctar ¿Quieres? —Preguntó señalando hacia atrás con su pulgar.

—Quiero de tu néctar —Susurró coqueta, Catra soltó una risita mientras se sonrojada leve—, estaría bien, gracias —Dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Melog se tiró a sus brazos mientras tiraba más papeles al suelo, este ronroneó mientras se acostaba sobre Adora quien siempre miraba eso con cariño.

—¿Qué son estos papeles? —Preguntó Adora mirando hacia atrás.

—Ah, estoy buscando trabajo —Dijo con normalidad.

—¿Ya decidiste donde? —Preguntó Adora tomando uno de los papeles— este se ve bastante mal.

—Eso estaba viendo hasta que Melog se tiró sobre los papeles —Dijo regañándolo, este solo maulló para luego girar poniéndose patas arriba—, es tan manipulador.

Adora soltó una risilla mientras tomaba el vaso con cuidado, alzó su cabeza para recibir un beso de Catra quién sólo sonrió y se lo dio.

—Gracias —Sonrió Adora.

—No es nada —Respondió para luego recoger el desastre que hizo Melog.

Catra se fue mirando los papeles con interés, Adora la miró de reojo con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

—Estás siendo bastante seria con esto del trabajo ¿Hay algo que quieras?

—Tengo que serlo, si no entro a trabajar pronto no podré entrar a estudiar —Dijo fijando cuatro papeles en el refrigerador.

Adora escupió el néctar poniéndose de pie espantado a Melog rápidamente se fue hacia Catra tomando sus brazos volteándola y apoyándola en el refrigerador.

—¡¿Vas a estudiar?! —Exclamó emocionada.

—No puedo seguir así sin hacer nada así que quise empezar a trabajar para pagar mis estudios y comprar más cosas para la casa-

Catra recibió un gran beso de Adora el cual correspondió sonrojada, la rubia se alejó tomándola de su cintura y levantandola.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —Preguntó entre risas.

—Porque te acabas de dar cuenta que hay un futuro para ti, Catra —Dijo alegre hasta las lágrimas.

Catra se sorprendió, tenía razón, sonrió conmovida y estiró sus brazos hacia Adora quien la acercó y la abrazó mientras giraban entre risas.

—Se viene un camino bastante difícil ¿Qué quieres estudiar? —Preguntó Adora abrazada a ella.

—No lo sé solo sé que lo haré —Dijo sonriendo—, tú que tienes más contacto con prácticamente todo ¿Me traes información de la universidad? Odio Mystacor, no quiero ir.

—Solo es una ligera nube Catra —Dijo riendo.

—¿Ligera nube? ¡Esa cosa es eterna!

—Eterno es mi amor por ti, esa nube no es eterna.

—Te dicen Romea —Reía Catra recibiendo un beso de Adora.

—Sólo tu eres la que saca la poesía y frases bonita de lo que realmente soy —Dijo besando sus mejillas mientras Catra soltaba leves risitas.

—Ve a bañarte, te haré de comer —Dijo depositando un beso en la punta de su nariz.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias —Abrazó por última vez para luego meterse al baño.

Eso era su vida ahora, eran felices en aquel lugar nuevo para ellas, incluso Melog había cambiado, le encantaba salir a jugar con las hojas que caían de los árboles, se escabullía muy bien sacando sustos a Catra muchas veces.

Catra quería seguir adelante con todo, quería salir a la calle, trabajar, ser capaz de apoyar en la casa y estudiar para su propio bienestar, constantemente visitaba a Scorpia aunque era bastante lejos, ella estaba muchísimo mejor, hablaba fluido y podía caminar pero aún le faltaba coordinar sus pies, hace poco había iniciado su relación con Perfuma por fin y ellas se veían mejor que nunca, Scorpia por fin había conseguido a alguien que la valorara con sus defectos y muchas virtudes.

Pasó un mes más, Catra estaba en cuatro trabajos que no quiso decirle a Adora ni donde quedaban ya que sabía que la iría a ver cada que podía gastando el dinero que tienen para ocio, recibió su quincena de todos los trabajos, fue más de lo que esperó, quizás no ganaba ni la mitad de lo que ganaba con la prostitución sin embargo la gente le respetaba y le trataba con cariño.

Comenzó a correr por toda la ciudad luego de salir tarde de sus trabajos, Adora también tenía planeado salir tarde por uno de sus talleres, ese día hablaron por celular, normalmente no lo solían hacer porque desanimaba mucho a Adora al querer volver a casa pero este día hablaron y fue porque ambas sabían que era un día especial, algo que no querían perderse por sus responsabilidades, su aniversario.


	52. Chapter 52

—Perfuma ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —Preguntó Catra acalorada, Perfuma le entregó lo pedido por Catra con rapidez, está sonrió yéndose.

Al llegar a casa se bañó arreglandose con rapidez, el reloj estaba corriendo demasiado rápido, tanto como Adora para llegar a casa ansiosa.

Catra puso algunas de las rosas en la mesa, estaba completamente avergonzada, no sabía cómo hacer este tipo de cosa, como reaccionar al verla, comenzó a cocinar mirando al celular como solía hacer en la casa de Adora, trató de no hacer un desastre esta vez, dejó el vino blanco y tinto en la hielera sobre la mesa la cual estaba completamente ordenada, incluso compró copas para la ocasión.

Puso las velas aromáticas para que no hubiera tanto aroma a la comida que preparaba, se puso en cuclillas nuevamente avergonzada, quería destruir todo lo que había hecho solo por la vergüenza, dejando todo eso detrás siguió cocinando, una vez dejó cocinando una crema comenzó a hacer su propia pasta, fue tediosa de estirar pero pudo hacerlo, hizo suficiente para ambas, puso a cocinar esto con rapidez.

Cortó la ensalada poniéndole trozos de tomate, pollo y más especias, suspiró al haber terminado todo, se limpió y espero, Melog maulló a la puerta, Catra se puso de pie tomando el ramo de rosas, el gato le había avisado que Adora estaba llegando, no supo que hacer, estaba completamente avergonzada, hasta que golpeó la puerta, Catra dejó de respirar poniéndose recta tratando de calmarse.

—¿Por qué estoy golpeando la puerta? Que tonta —Dijo Adora avergonzada.

La puerta se abrió, Adora sintió el suave aroma de rosas al abrirla levemente, al abrirla por completo miró todo lo que había preparado Catra con sorpresa, ella estaba frente a ella con un ramo en su mano el cual estiró frente a ella, la rubia podía ver lo avergonzada que estaba, completamente sonrojada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Feliz aniversario —Dijo avergonzada, subió su mirada viendo a Adora—, muchas gracias por toda la felicidad que me has dado desde que te conocí.

Adora miró el ramo y a Catra, estupefacta tomó este racimo, la morena tapó su cara con su brazo luego de eso.

La rubia dejó caer unas lágrimas las cuales limpiaba mientras miraba temblar a Catra, dejando las rosas con cuidado sobre la mesa de centro se acercó a Catra tomando sus manos, está corrió su mirada.

—Te amo tanto —Salió de su boca besando la mano de Catra quien la miró con una leve sonrisa temblorosa.

—Y yo a ti, también te amo —Correspondía como rara vez solía hacer.

—Feliz aniversario —Dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos mientras besaba su cabeza tratando de no llorar—, no fue fácil pero aquí estamos.

—Y aquí estaremos —Susurró Catra sumergiéndose en aquel cálido abrazo mientras correspondía abrazándose a la ropa de la rubia.

—Si, así es —Susurró soltándola mientras sonreía enamorada, Catra tomó su rostro y besó los labios de Adora quien puso su mano sobre la de Catra correspondiendo el beso— Catra...

—¿Si? —Preguntó juntando su frente con la de ella.

—Gracias por existir —Dijo con una sonrisa, Catra tembló alejándose.

—Eso es trampa —Susurró temblorosa mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—No podía ser la única llorando —Dijo Adora con una voz temblorosa, ambas se miraron abrazándose nuevamente.

—Gracias a ti por iluminar mi camino y estar siempre para mí, me diste la esperanza que nadie pudo darme, me diste una razón para quedarme, me estás dando todo lo que nunca creí poder tener y te amo tanto por eso y por todo incluso tus gestos al dormir —Dijo Catra aferrándose a Adora quien comenzó a llorar fuertemente—, eres el más hermoso ser que he tenido en mi vida.

—Y Melog —Recordaba con una voz temblorosa, Catra soltó una risita.

—Y Melog.

Ambas se alejaron mientras limpiaban sus lágrimas, Adora fue a la cocina junto con Catra.

—Tengo una novia chef —Dijo sonriendo.

—Ve a sentarte, te serviré —Dijo, Adora le detuvo.

—Siempre lo haces, es mi turno Madame —Dijo tomando la mano de Catra y llevándola a la silla la cual apartó.

Catra riendo se sentó en esta y Adora la acercó a la mesa, desde ahí vio la morena como Adora servía lo mejor posible todo lo que había preparado, pronto llegó con el plato y lo dejó frente a ella con cuidado y puso un plato frente a ella, Catra con cuidado llenó las dos copas, la primera de vino blanco y la segunda de vino tinto, así para ambas.

Adora se sentó frente a ella y apagó las velas moviendo también el florero.

—¿Qué haces? Moviste la decoración —Dijo Catra entre risas suaves.

—Interrumpen la vista principal —Dijo Adora mirando a Catra con una sonrisa ladeada con sus ojos titilantes de amor.

—Me ves todos los días —Dijo Catra avergonzada, Adora se puso de pie volteando la silla de Catra quedándose frente a ella juntando sus frentes pero sin cerrar sus ojos, Catra soltó una risa mientras la veía alejarse mientras se arrodillaba.

—Espero que sea toda la vida —Dijo mostrándola una pequeña caja la cual abrió.

Catra detuvo su risita mientras miraba la cajita en la mano de Adora.

—... ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó Catra con una voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

—Lo es.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó temblorosa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas las cuales no paraban de caer— soy irritante, insegura, tengo arranques de enojo y estoy rota por dentro —Narraba sus defectos.

—Los conozco todos y cada uno de ellos, conozco tus debilidades, puedes decirme cada cosa mala que tu ves en ti pero yo ya las sabía y estoy aquí y ahora arrodillada frente a ti porque realmente amo toda y cada una de ellas, quizás sea muy pronto para todos pero hemos vivido una eternidad juntas y quiero seguir estando así a tu lado porque te amo —Decía Adora tratando de mantenerse estable pero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer— Catra Applesauce Meow Meow —Esto sacó una risa tierna de Catra— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—Si, por supuesto que si —Dijo llorando, Adora tomó su mano temblorosa al igual que la suya.

Ambas rieron nerviosas mientras dejaban caer lágrimas con cuidado sacó aquel brillante anillo que se convirtió en dos, uno más grande que el otro, Catra miró aquello con una sonrisa, el de ella era el de corazón mientras que el de Adora era el que tenía la forma de este y era delgado como el de la morena.

La rubia nerviosa puso el anillo en el dedo correcto, Catra dejó caer su cara mientras lloraba, sintió un beso en su dedo, subió su cara sonriendo radiante, Adora se sonrojó tapando la mitad de su cara, Catra tomó la otra mano de Adora poniendo ella el otro anillo.

—Finalmente seré Adora Meow Meow —Dijo llorando, Catra alzó su mano mostrando lo perfecto que había encajado el anillo en ella.

—Por fin lo serás —Dijo igualmente llorando.

—Quiero parar de llorar pero no puedo —Dijo Adora.

—Lo mismo aquí —Decía Catra mirando su mano borrosa por las lágrimas.

—Te amo tanto —Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas sonriendo radiante, Catra le sonrió igual.

—Y yo a ti —Dijo tirándose a los brazos de Adora quien perdió el equilibrio abrazándola de todas formas al caer al suelo.

Catra se sentó sobre ella y se agachó tomando sus mejillas besando sus labios suavemente Adora sonrió abrazándola, así se quedaron durante un tiempo hasta decidir seguir con la cena que tanto le había costado hacer.

Al ponerse de pie sintieron un maullido, Catra sonrió y fue a abrirle la puerta a aquel gato que la miraba atenta, está se puso de cuclillas sonriendo alegre presumiendole el anillo al gato quien miró a Adora señalando al suyo también, este miró ambos para luego subirse sobre Catra y lamer su mejilla.

—¿Hace cuando planeaste esto? —Preguntó Catra mirando su mano, aún sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

—Desde que fuiste tú quien me pidió matrimonio, a penas llegamos aquí, o puede que haya sido aquella vez en el hospital cuando me dijiste “Acepto casarme contigo” —Decía mirándola perderse en el anillo.

—Espera ¿Quién sabe esto? —Preguntó mirando a Adora.

—Todos.

—¿Perfuma también?

—Perfuma también —Rió levemente al ver a Catra refunfuñar.

Ambas siguieron comiendo, ambas tomaron vino blanco, solo fue un toque de este y luego lo dejó.

—Me iré a bañar —Dijo Adora levantándose de la mesa, Catra hizo lo mismo.

—Ordenaré todo-

—Deja eso para mañana, hoy solo descansa y quédate conmigo —Pidió sonrojada, Catra sonrió suavemente.

—Lo haré pero déjame poner el racimo en agua, sería una pena si estas flores mueren antes de lo que deben —Dijo tomándolas, hundió su cabeza en esta oliendolas—, son muy lindas ¿No?

Mientras sonreía sintió el sonido de una foto, esta miró a Adora quien sonreía sonrojada mirándola.

—¡A- —Adora estaba lista para el regaño pero no lo escuchó, Catra tomó su celular mientras le entregaba el racimo a Adora—, quédate así por favor.

—Déjame vestirme bonito primero-

—Así estás perfecta —Dijo sonriendole, Adora sonrió avergonzada mientras estaba sonrojada, Catra sacó la foto—, ven aquí.

Catra se sacó una foto con Adora mientras presumían sus anillos, la rubia estaba feliz, era la primera vez que la morena le dejaba que se sacaran fotos.

—Ven, vamos a bañarnos —Dijo tomando su mano.

Adora sonrió mientras ambas entraban a este baño juntas, no había vergüenza, ahí Catra estaba mirándola siempre con su mirada perdida en los ojos claros de la rubia mientras esta llenaba la tina.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada, solo pienso en lo afortunada que soy de tenerte —Susurró sonrojada.

—Gracias por tomar la llamada.

—Nunca supe porqué lo hice, fue como un impulso —Decía mientras se metía a la tina, Adora se puso de espalda a ella recostándose en ella quien mojaba su cabello—, ese día estaba haciendo un papeleo extra en la oficina, hubiera sido cualquier otro día Adora nunca me hubieras encontrado —Susurraba mientras ponía shampoo en el cabello de la rubia.

—Quizás fue el destino —Sonrió, Catra le sonrió de vuelta

—No creo en el destino pero supongo que esto puede ser una prueba —Rió levemente mientras lavaba el cabello de la rubia—, ha crecido tu cabello.

—¿Debería rebajarlo?

—No, déjalo así —Susurró mirándola con cariño.

—Has notado tu cabello ¿No es así? Es tan diferente a cuando te conocí —Dijo riendo.

—Cuando niña incluso años atrás tenía mi cabello más largo y frondoso que el tuyo —Le contaba mientras limpiaba su cabello—, era indomable, muchos maestros se rindieron con este.

—¿Por qué te lo cortaste? —Preguntó Adora con inocencia.

—... No fui yo, fue Prime —Dijo, Adora de inmediato volteó sentándose frente a ella—, está bien, mi cabello no era mi fuerza ni tampoco era mi espíritu.

—Pero algo cambió —Dijo Adora preocupada, Catra se apoyó en su torso subiendo sus manos para terminar de lavar su cabello.

—Muchas cosas cambian, yo lo hice no porque mi cabello significará algo para mí sino porque fui ultrajada —Dijo sonriendo con dolor—, si lo hicieron con mi cabello podían hacerlo con mi cuerpo, era una completa cobarde, por eso huía siempre.

—No lo eras, es tu forma de protegerte.

—Ojalá pudiera pensar eso —Besaba Catra los labios de Adora—, ahora ya no sé qué hacer con él.

—Es tu decisión —Dijo Adora sonriendo—, yo por lo menos te amaré hasta calva —Dijo coqueta, Catra soltó una fuerte risa bajando sus brazos abrazándose a la rubia.

—Gracias por amarme hasta calva —Susurró con una sonrisa.

Al terminar de bañarse salieron yendo a su habitación habían unas velas que Catra dejó allí apagadas.

—¿Las prendemos? —Preguntó Catra, Adora besó su mejilla desde atrás.

—Primero te secaré el cabello —La abrazaba.

Una vez hicieron aquello de pusieron unas suaves batas mientras Catra encendía esas velas aromática, esta se acostó sentándose recostada, Adora se recostó sobre sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de la morena a la cual miró.

—Cantame alguna canción —Pidió Adora, Catra se sonrojó mirándola.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora —Dijo emocionada.

—Bien, pero no me mires —Susurró avergonzada.

—Le quitas el gusto eh —Catra rió levemente mientras Adora obedecía.

—Esta canción es... Algo que creo que encaja con nosotras, con nuestra historia —Susurró avergonzada.

—¿Me la dedicas?

—Si, te la dedico.

—... Estoy nerviosa —Susurró Adora sintiendo a Catra tomar aire.

— _Ya no importa cada noche que esperé, cada calle o laberinto que crucé porque el cielo ha conspirando a mi favor y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré_ —Cantaba suavemente cerrando sus ojos, Adora le miró con sorpresa—, _piel con piel_ —Dijo entrelazando su mano con la de Adora—, _el corazón se me desarma, me haces bien, enciendes luces en mi alma, creo en ti y en este amor_ —Catra miró a Adora sabiendo que esta le miraba tomó su mejilla acariciandola— _que me ha vuelto indestructible, que detuvo mi caída libre, creo en ti y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás, mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz._

Adora miro aquello con sorpresa aquello mientras su piel se erizaba, trago saliva con un nudo en su garganta.

— _El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó, un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó... Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer mis silencios de encontraron con tu voz_ —Dijo mirando como Adora miraba como cantaba con lágrimas en sus ojos—, _te seguí y reescribiste mi futuro, es aquí mi único lugar seguro_ —Dijo besando a Adora quien hizo un puchero llena de lágrimas en sus ojos, Catra sonrió levemente—, _creo en ti y en este amor que me ha vuelto indestructible, que detuvo mi caída libre, creo en ti y mi dolor de quedó kilómetros atrás, mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz..._

Adora tomó las mejillas de Catra acercándose besando sus labios mientras los suyos estaban temblorosos, la morena se abrazó a ella mientras acariciaba su espalda sintiendo el leve llorar de la rubia quien acariciaba su cabello, lentamente ambas apagaron las luces y velas quedando frente a frente tomando sus manos para dormir así.


	53. Chapter 53

—Mira —Mostraba Catra a Glimmer quién dejó caer su celular.

—¡No hay forma! —Exclamó mirando a Adora quien Rió nerviosa— ¡¿Cuando?!

—Anoche, lo siento, no pudimos contarte —Dijo Adora, eran las nueve de la mañana.

—¡Tienes vino, te vi vino, quiero una maldita copa! —Chillaba saltando de la emoción— ¡No puede ser! —Exclamó abrazando a Catra con fuerza mientras besaba su mejilla.

—Glimmer, quítate —Se quejaba Catra con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Déjame ser la madrina! ¡Te juro que tendré a todas las damas de honor preciosas! —Exclamó meciendo a Catra.

—Glimmer, es muy temprano para hablar de esto —Bostezaba Adora tirándose al sofá.

—¡No entiendo como no están emocionadas por su propia boda! —Exclamó Glimmer abrazada a Catra quién le servía una copa de vino a Glimmer.

—Si estoy emocionada —Dijo Catra sonriendo—, pero primero quiero presumir mi anillo y luego planear la boda.

Catra le dijo a Glimmer que se callara y le siguiera, en silencio se acercaron al sofá viendo como Adora reía torpe imaginando la boda, Glimmer soltó una risilla que espantó a Adora ambas se alejaron para disimular.

—No le digas a nadie, mucho menos a Perfuma, quiero hablar esto personalmente con Scorpia —Decía Catra vistiéndose para el trabajo—, iré ahora, creo que alcanzo a ir y llegar al trabajo a tiempo.

—¿Vas a trabajar hoy? Que mata espíritu eres —Se quejaba Glimmer.

—Lo mismo dije, no quiero ir a la universidad pero ella quiere que vaya.

—Adora, he estado en el trabajo durante solamente quince días y tú tienes una beca que respetar, tendremos todo el tiempo para celebrar —Dijo mirándola—, ayúdame con la corbata por favor —Pidió, Adora se puso de pie mientras la arreglaba—, además hay que pagar los gastos de la casa, juntar para mis estudios y ahora la boda.

—¡Espera! —Gritó Glimmer— ¡¿Vas a estudiar?!

—Pensé que Adora ya te lo había dicho —Dijo con sorpresa.

—Lo siento, con la propuesta de matrimonio se me fue todo de la mente —Dijo para luego ser abrazadas por Glimmer.

—No se preocupen por la boda, nosotros los ayudaremos —Dijo Glimmer, sus ojos brillaban con emoción—, siempre quise estar en una boda.

Catra le sonrió con ternura para luego besar a Adora en sus labios poniéndose de puntillas.

—Bueno prometida, iré a ver a Scorpia y luego al trabajo, que te vaya bien en la universidad, a ti también Glimmer —Dijo sonriendo cálida, Glimmer se sonrojó tragando saliva mientras la veía irse.

Mientras Catra iba creaba escenarios en su mente sobre cómo explicarle todo a Scorpia, tenía miedo de que esto le hiciera mal, de que Scorpia no lo aceptara, era lo único que tenía y no quería perderla.

Cuando llegó a aquella aún más inmensa casa llena de árboles y flores golpeó, al minuto abrió la adormilada Perfuma.

—Catra, que temprano —Dijo bostezando— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo hablar con Scorpia?

—Si, por supuesto, pasa —Dijo abriendo más la puerta—, tercera puerta a la izquierda estábamos durmiendo juntas.

—Necesito privacidad si no te importa —Pidió, Perfuma algo preocupada asintió dándole el paso, Catra agradeció en silencio.

A paso lento fue a donde se le fue indicado y vio a Scorpia durmiendo tranquilamente, Catra cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Perfuma? ¿Quién era?

—Scorpia... Tengo que hablarte de algo —Dijo, esta abrió sus ojos de inmediato mirando a Catra sentada a su lado—, Hey Scorpia.

Catra tenía su anillo tapado por su mano, esta la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Que gran sorpresa Catra! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¿Cómo te fue ayer? —Preguntó con una voz pícara.

—Me fue bien, quizás bastante bien —Dijo nerviosa.

—Perfuma tiene muchas flores hermosas, deberías pedirle algunas —Dijo sonriendo, Catra bajó su mirada—, ¿Qué es lo que pasa gata salvaje?

—Scorpia ¿Recuerdas que dije que me fue bastante bien? —Preguntó, Scorpia alzó su ceja.

—Si, lo acabas de decir-

Catra le mostró su temblorosa mano, Scorpia palideció tomándola, la miró nuevamente y luego a aquel anillo.

—¿Te vas a casar? —Preguntó casi sin aliento.

—... Si —Asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Catra... Estoy tan feliz por ti —Dijo abrazándola con fuerza mientras temblaba, Catra se sorprendió dejando caer lágrimas.

—¿No estás molesta? —Preguntó, Scorpia limpió sus lágrimas mientras las de ella caían.

—¿Cómo podría estarlo si te he visto más feliz que nunca estando con ella? —Dijo con una voz temblorosa— te quiero mucho gata salvaste.

—Y yo a ti —Correspondía abrazándola—, eres a la única que tengo así que... ¿Quieres ser mi madrina en la boda? —Preguntó con una voz temblorosa.

—Sería un honor —Sonreía para luego comenzar a llorar abrazada a ella.

—Gracias Scorpia, por todo —Susurraba mientras Scorpia la consolaba.

—No se supone que deberías estar llorando, deberías estar feliz, eres la que se casa.

—No puedo estar sonriendo mientras estás llorando.

—Bien, dejaré de llorar —Ambas se miraron con seriedad para luego comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

—Uhm, traje un poco de té —Dijo Perfuma entrando sin poder soportar la curiosidad, al verlas llorar dejó caer las tazas preocupada— ¿Qué pasa?

Catra le mostró el anillo a Perfuma quien chillón emocionada saltando a la cama abrazando a Catra también comenzando a llorar.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ¡Han pasado por tanto se merecen la felicidad del mundo! —Gritaba mientras Catra soltó una risita, la pareja no paraba de llorar.

—Chicas tengo que irme a trabajar, lamento haberlas despertado —Dijo Catra escabulléndose de los brazos de ambas—, lamento lo de tus tazas.

—¡No te preocupes por los gastos de tu boda, nosotras te ayudaremos! —Exclamó Perfuma al verla irse con rapidez.

Catra al salir recibió una llamada de Glimmer.

—Diga.

—¿Ya le dijiste a Scorpia?

—Acabo de salir de su casa-

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Lo tomó bastante bien, ella será mi madrina —Confesaba Catra.

—Y yo la de Adora —Avisó con emoción—, es bueno saberlo.

Glimmer cortó abrupta, Catra miró su celular extrañada preguntándose si había dicho algo malo, mientras caminaba por la calle la gente que nunca le saludaba se acercaba a hacerlo, al llegar a su primer trabajo su jefe se le acercó imponente.

—¿Señor?

—¡Felicidades por tu compromiso! —Abrazaba con fuerza, Catra se sorprendió, al el hombre alejarse Catra le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias señor, permiso tengo que hacer algo —Dijo saliendo de la tienda tomando su celular llamando a Glimmer, ella contestó— ¡Te voy a cortar las ubres cuando te vea!

—Oops, pero que rápido se saben las noticias ¿No? —Dijo burlesca.

—Te odio.

—Yo también te quiero Catra, bye bye —Cortaba, una señora le quedó mirando, Catra le sonrió cortamente, esta correspondió la sonrisa.

Catra se agachó dando un grito de frustración que ocultó en su brazo.


	54. Chapter 54

—Bien, supongo que este es —Susurró Catra acostada en tantos papeles.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Adora sentada en el suelo.

—No, la verdad no me importa mucho sobre que estudiar —Dijo.

—Es importante Catra, vas a invertir en muchos semestres —Recordaba Adora.

—Según tú ¿Qué debería estudiar?

—¿Música? ¿Psicología?

—Que asco —Reía Catra.

—A ver, veamos, no te gusta estar con tantas personas así que hay que destacar toda profesión que te rodee de gente —Dijo tomando los papeles.

—Acabas de descartar la mayoría de los trabajos —Adora la besó, Catra sonrió sonrojada.

—Hay que buscar profesiones que te mantengan activa, eres muy buena al momento de moverte ¿Y si estudias deporte como yo?

—No, yo necesito algo que también me ejercite el cerebro o seremos la familia cabeza hueca.

Catra al darse vuelva vio algo a lo lejos mientras Adora le miraba.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Puedo estudiar algo y no trabajar en eso?

—Sería prácticamente inútil, vamos amor tu eres más inteligente que yo, deberías saberlo... —Adora se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo dicho mientras Catra volteaba a verla.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No dije nada, todo fue producto de tu imaginación-

—Dilo otra vez —Pidió seductora.

—No.

—Te salió tan natural ¿Lo estuviste practicando?

—N-Si —Confesó— ¿Tengo qué seguir llamándote Catra luego de casarnos? —Preguntó Adora apenada.

—No amor, puedes decirme como tu quieras —Dijo besando sus labios, Adora se tiró sobre ella.

—Dilo de nuevo —Exigía.

—Solo si tú lo dices de nuevo —Ambas se besaron mientras reían.

—¿Cuál era el que mirabas? —Dijo alcanzando el papel, al verlo de alejó de Catra con su rostro pálido.

—Sabía que te pondrías así-

—No, no lo harás, no este.

—¿Por qué no? Te dije que no quiero trabajar en esto.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó casi ofendida— esa carrera no tiene nada de bueno, quizás al principio vas a pensar “Si, voy a estudiar esto” pero luego te van a adoctrinar, siempre funciona así ¿Por qué crees que todos los malditos policías piensan igual?

—Adora —Toma su cara para que se tranquilizara.

—Es una profesión peligrosa, no quiero que estés en peligro cuando ya saliste de este... Por fin somos solo nosotras dos y nuestra felicidad —Dijo Adora besando su palma.

—Bien, no lo estudiaré —Dijo rindiéndose.

Adora la abrazó mientras temblaba, Catra se sorprendió mirando a su prometida con confusión.

—Lo siento Catra... Es lo que... Me aterra perderte, no puedo imaginarlo-

—Está bien princesa —Susurró Catra consolándola—, no te preocupes, no lo harás.

Adora tomó las mejillas de Catra y besó sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas, la morena sólo cerró sus ojos siguiendo el beso.

—Mañana es tu día libre ¿Cierto? Sea Hawk quiere llevarnos al castillo de Salineas en barco —Dijo Adora tomando su mano.

—Odio los barcos, paso —Dijo riendo—, me quedaré viendo que estudiar no te preocupes, sal y saca fotos.

—Pero yo quería ir contigo, casi no pasamos nada de tiempo juntas —Dijo haciéndole ojitos a Catra quién se quejó.

—Está bien, vamos —Dijo mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla, sonrió levemente.

Era el día siguiente, ambas se vistieron cómodas, Catra tomó la costumbre de tomarse el cabello, aún la cola era corta pero no tanto como antes, Mermista las fue a buscar en auto.

—¿Irán así? —Preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza— traigan un abrigo por si acaso.

Ambas se miraron algo extrañadas por el tono en que Mermista dijo todo, al ir por esto subieron al auto, esta condujo mientras hablaba con Adora, Catra estaba alterada al ver lo mal y arriesgado que conducía Mermista.

Al llegar Catra se tiró al suelo aliviada, los que vieron esto rieron a carcajadas porque entendían a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo Catra en ese momento, con ayuda de Adora se levantó.

—¡Catra! ¡Por fin te llevaré a una aventura inolvidable! —Exclamó emocionado tomando sus hombros sacudiendola— ¡Veremos pasajes inhóspitos! ¡Seres que nunca han sido vistos por los ojos humanos! ¡Muchos cánticos! ¡Toda una experiencia pirata!

—Esto fue una mala idea —Se quejó Catra.

—¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero?! ¡Repite conmigo! ¡Aventura!

—... Aventura... —Susurró avergonzada.

—¡Más fuerte Catra, no te oímos! —Gritó Glimmer desde lejos molestándola.

—¡Aventura! —Exclamó Sea Hawk.

—¡Aventura! —Gritó Bow.

—¡Aventura... —Trató de gritar pero se desanimó a la mitad, todos comenzaron a reír.

Subieron al barco luego de esa vergonzosa escena, al subir Catra se arrepintió de inmediato, se mareó.

—Saquenme de aqui —Dijo tratando de escapar mientras Sea Hawk la tomaba del hombro adentrandola al barco mientras quitaban la rampa y andaba el barco— te odio.

Pasaron horas navegando mientras el viento chocaba contra su cuerpo, estaba mareada mientras escuchaba la fiesta que tenía Sea Hawk a sus espaldas, de repente sintió algo que le llamó la atención, un guitarreo que fue opacado por la fuerte voz del de mostacho, Catra se acercó interesada en el instrumento, cuando soltó la guitarra Catra se sentó a tocar algunas cuerdas sin entender como funcionaba.

Adora le miraba con cariño mientras esta trataba de sacarle un sonido bonito cuando escuchaba a Sea Hawk y a Bow contar sus historias.

Al final del viaje vieron aquello que querían mostrarle a la pareja, era como una burbuja gigante en un marco gigante.

—Este es el muro de protección del castillo, dicen que es mágico, no se puede destruir y a parte si lo intentas irás a prisión —Informaba Mermista a la pareja.

—Realmente se ve como magia —Dijo en un suspiro Adora mirando aquello maravillada.

—Si, bastante mágico —Dijo Catra apoyando sus brazos en el borde mientras miraba a Adora.

Al final del viaje Sea Hawk se acercó con la guitarra a Catra.

—Ay no, no me cantes —Dijo Catra alejándose, este rió pero negó.

—Vi que te interesa la guitarra, toma, este es mi regalo, de mi para ti —Dijo calidamente entregándole la guitarra.

—... ¿En serio?

—Claro querida amiga, te hice pasar por mucho en esta aventura así que es mi regalo —Dijo mientras Catra tomaba la guitarra encantada.

—Muchas gracias Sea Hawk —Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban, los de Sea Hawk hicieron lo mismo.

—No es nada... —Decía conmovido.

Mermista fue a dejar a la pareja a casa, durante el camino vio a Catra mirando la guitarra tratando de entender cómo funcionaba.

—¿Habías tocado alguna?

—La veía en las casas de alguno de mis clientes pero no puedo tocarlas así que esta es la primera vez —Dijo tocando una cuerda con su pulgar— ¿Sabes tocar?

—Nah, eso es cosa de Sea Hawk quien tampoco toca bien, pregúntale a Bow, lo vi tocando una vez —Dijo Mermista.

—Ya veo —Susurró inmersa en la guitarra.

Al llegar la pareja se despidió de Mermista mientras Catra agradecía poder pisar la tierra nuevamente, al entrar a casa vieron al desordenado Melog corriendo por toda la casa.

Era la noche y ambas estaban sentadas, Adora tenía a Catra en sus piernas mientras abrazaba su cintura mientras Catra trataba de seguir un tutorial, estaba concentrada en hacer sonar bien esa guitarra hasta poder hacer su primer melodía bien, Adora besó su hombro mientras veía como ella irradiaba felicidad.


	55. Chapter 55

—¿Es en serio? En este pueblo tan pequeño ¿Y no te ha dicho donde trabaja? No importa, vamos a buscar un lugar donde sentarnos a hacer las invitaciones —Dijo Glimmer con una bolsa llena de papeles y cartas.

—Bienvenidos a-

Catra se sonrojó por completo mientras Glimmer la señalaba con un ataque de risa al verla con el uniforme de trabajo.

—¿Dónde se sentarán? —Preguntó manteniendo la calma mientras su ceja temblaba.

—Muy cerca de ti claro está —Dijo Glimmer sentándose en mesa justo frente a la barra.

—¿Qué es lo que pedirán? —Preguntó señalando a los carteles de arriba.

—Solo un refresco para todos —Dijo Glimmer aún riendo al verla tan dócil.

—Así que aquí trabajabas —Dijo Adora acercándose a la barra—, te queda bien el gorro.

—... Gracias Adora —Sonrió avergonzada— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vamos a ver a quien invitaremos... ¿Tu quieres invitar a alguien?

—Tu sabes que no tengo a nadie —Susurró abrazando sus brazos mientras corría la mirada.

—¿Y Lonnie? ¿Entrapta?

—A Lonnie nunca le caí bien, si me salvó ese día fue por la adrenalina —Recordaba.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Adora alzando sus cejas con sorpresa, Catra se dio cuenta y volteó a hacer los refrescos a sus amigos— ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?

Glimmer vio la expresión de Adora, estaba enojada Bow fue el primero en llegar tocando su hombro.

—Adora, Catra está en el trabajo, no la molestemos —Dijo preocupado, Adora solo volteó algo dolida, Glimmer pudo ver a Catra temblar mientras les servían bebidas.

—Con permiso —Susurró, ellos movieron los papeles mientras Catra dejaba los refrescos en la mesa—, Glimmer...

—¿Si Catra?

—Guardame cuatro de esas ¿Si? —Sonrió mientras sus ojos temblaban.

—Claro que sí —Sonrió preocupada.

Catra se fue en silencio mientras Adora la miraba irse.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? Adora ¿Por qué la miraste así?

—El FBI fue buscar la declaración de Catra de lo que pasó, no me dejó acompañarla porque algo pasó ahí algo que no sé y no confía para decirme lo que es —Dijo tocando su sien con la mano—, somos prometidas ¿Qué otro nivel más tenemos que tener para que confié en mí?

—Hablenlo bien, no me gusta verlas peleadas —Lloraba Bow.

Adora desvió su mirada hacia su prometida quien parecía bastante afectada, lavó lo usado para luego mirar la hora entrando al lugar donde solo los empleados podían, salió a los minutos rápidamente de allí sin el uniforme y con su mochila, la rubia miró a su celular, este tenía baja batería.

—Glimmer ¿Qué hora es?

—Hmm, las 16:25 —Informaba mirando su celular, Adora tomó su mochila poniéndose de pie— ¿A donde vas?

—Con Catra —Dijo rápidamente siguiéndole por la salida trasera— Catra.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó alentando sus pasos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Tengo que hablar contigo pero es lo de siempre Catra ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas?

—... No sé qué es lo que crees Adora, estoy bien, estoy siendo feliz en este lugar pero no- no significa que hablar de ese día no me duela.

—Lo sé y sé que soy una idiota también pero soy tu prometida y quiero saber lo que me ocultas —Pedía tomando su mano.

—No eres idiota solo... No me vuelvas a mirar así y dame tiempo —Susurró algo triste—, ven conmigo.

—Si lo soy —Decía abrazándola por la espalda algo incómoda por la mochila de Catra quién rió—, no quiero hacerte triste —Susurró.

—Te quiero presentar a personas que son muy importantes para mí —Le sonrió como si aquella discusión quedara en el olvido.

Adora tomó su mano mientras ella miraba su camino, al detenerse la rubia subió su mirada a aquel grande lugar.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Esto, querida Adora, es una biblioteca, quizás deberías pasar unos días por aquí a ver si aumentan tus neuronas —Se burlaba coqueta entrando con ella de la mano.

—¿Por qué ahora el bullying?

—Me hiciste sentir mal, déjame molestarte un poco —Sonreía mientras entraba—, siento llegar tarde.

—¡Catra! —Saludaba aquel hombre de tez morena y rastas abrazándola.

—Hey Lance —Sonreía Catra para luego ser soltada.

—¡No puede ser, es la famosa Adora! —Exclamó Lance acercándose a ella tomando sus manos— ¡Felicitaciones por el compromiso!

—¿Gracias? —Tartamudeo nerviosa para luego mirar a Catra quién miraba al que tenía su mano en su hombro.

—Es un honor al fin conocerte, Catra nos ha contado mucho de ti —Dijo el otro de cabello corto.

—Ellos son George y Lance, mis jefes, hicieron esta biblioteca y son historiadores —Presentaba Catra con una sonrisa suave—, George y Lance como ya sabrán ella es Adora, mi prometida.

Adora se sonrojó al ser llamada así por ella causando una tierna reacción entre ambos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos George? Éramos cómo ellas —Recordaba Lance con cariño.

—Eras desvergonzado debo recordar —Decía con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Y tu te sonrojabas todo el tiempo —Lo empujaba levemente.

—¿Para cuando tendrán su boda? —Preguntó George cambiado tema avergonzado.

—Tenemos desde un año a más ya que Adora aún no sabe bailar el vals —Bromeaba molestándola.

—¡Oh, el vals! —Exclamó Lance emocionado mirando a George.

—Yo también tuve dificultades aprendiendo pero mientras más practicamos más fácil se hizo —Le daba esperanzas a Adora quien le miró aliviada.

—Y ya ahora después de años somos expertos en esto —Dijo guiñándoles el ojo mientras se ponían en posición.

A pasos precisos, cortos y a la vez espaciosos ambos parecían flotar mientras giraban pasando por cada rincón de aquella espaciosa biblioteca, Catra les miró con emoción desviando su mirada a Adora para luego ponerse en posición, la rubia algo nerviosa tomó la pequeña cintura de Catra poniéndose en posición.

Las prometidas miraron el paso de estos tratando de seguirlos, Catra lo hacia muy bien y parecía divertirse tanto haciendo aquello, Adora estaba perdida pero lentamente iba mejorando hasta lograrlo.

Ambas parejas comenzaron a bailar hasta encontrarse una a cada lado, se sonrieron mutuamente para luego girar al lado contrario dirigiéndose a este, era un muy perfecto baile que algunos lectores pudieron apreciar entre la risita juguetona que salía de la alegre Catra quién soltó a Adora mientras está agarraba su cintura y la subió girando aún, al bajarla se encontraron nuevamente con la pareja está vez intercambiando ruta, Adora ya no seguía el paso de George, solo veía la expresión de su prometida quien irradiaba felicidad al hacer esto con Adora, miró a su prometida con una gran sonrisa para luego ambas pareja parar, lentamente la dejó caer hacia un lado mientras Catra sostenía su cabeza con cuidado besándose, la pareja de casados no hizo eso pero también se juntaron en un beso.

Al volver a sus posiciones normales Catra miró con aquella sonrisa a los hombres quienes se acercaron emocionadas a felicitarla, sus ojos brillaban, Adora se sorprendió al verla tan feliz, Catra estiró su mano hacia su prometida quien la tomó y fue jalada hacia ellos recibiendo un fuerte abrazo grupal.


	56. Chapter 56

—¡Nope! ¡Ni loca! —Exclamó Catra.

—¿Yo con traje? —Preguntó Adora mirándose.

—¡Ugh! ¡Pero Catra es la femenina! —Se quejaba Glimmer— ¡En el baile tiene que tener vestido!

—Solo déjalas vestirse como quieran-

—¡NO! —Gritó en un gruñido, Mermista se encogió de hombros.

—Lo intenté chicas.

Catra se tiró al suelo agotada, allí estaba Scorpia, Glimmer, Adora y Mermista quien venía como apoyo emocional.

—Creo que opino lo mismo que Mermista —Susurró tartamudeante Scorpia.

—No, tu no opinas lo mismo que Mermista —Dijo con una voz lúgubre.

—¡Okay, no opino lo mismo que Mermista! —Exclamó Scorpia asustada.

—¿Qué tal si ponemos a todos contentos? —Dijo Catra tratando de relajarse— arrendar dos trajes para ambas y dos vestidos para ambas así todos contentos y alegres.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero que maravillosa idea Catra! —Exclamó Glimmer.

—Pero como esto es para poner feliz a Glimmer, ella lo pagará —Dijo Catra mirándola de reojo.

—Claro, no hay problema —Dijo sin complicarse mucho.

—Cuando grande quiero ser como Glimmer —Comentó Scorpia haciendo a Catra reír.

—Llevamos seis meses planeando esta boda, seis meses y aún no tenemos nada.

—Tenemos dinero —Dijo Catra con simpleza.

—Oh y yo se bailar —Recordaba Adora.

—Ni siquiera tenemos el lugar donde haremos la ceremonia ni el salón, ni siquiera tenemos lugar para su luna de miel.

—Glimmer, tranquilízate —Dijo Adora tocando su hombro, esta la miró con pena—, no estamos apuradas a casarnos.

—Y estamos tan emocionadas como tu de tener la boda pero también quiero disfrutar más tiempo con Adora así, esto del matrimonio realmente fue bastante rápido, danos un tiempo —Decía Catra con una sonrisa—, las ganas de celebrar nuestra boda no se irán.

—Además Catra va a empezar a estudiar así que estaremos un poco ocupadas —Informaba Adora.

—Todo va a salir bien si pensamos todo con la cabeza fresca y sin presiones —Sonrió Catra abrazándose a Adora desde la espalda.

—Bien, pero mínimo terminen la lista de invitados —Se rendía Glimmer.

—Lo haremos —Sonrió Adora ya más tranquila.

—Scorpia tenemos que hablar de madrina a madrina, quizás la boda se pospone pero nuestro deber no —Dijo Glimmer seria, Scorpia asintió repetitiva.

Catra solo sonrió feliz de poder quitarse la boda de encima aunque fuera por un tiempo.

Cuando las visitas se fueron de casa ellas se tiraron en el sofá al igual que el cansado Melog, casi no tenían tiempo para ellas con la excusa de que tendrían más tiempo casadas, no les gustaba eso.

—Nos libramos de la boda, heh —Suspiró Adora, Catra estiró su mano con el anillo.

—Me gusta su diseño, puedo dejarlo un poco más —Rió, Adora puso la suya al lado, ambas sonrieron.

—Así que al final si fue música —Susurró Adora.

—Me harán mierda en la universidad, a penas me se la nota G, D, F, Em, E, Am, A, B —Decía haciendo cada nota con su mano.

—Es más de lo que yo sé-

—Si fuera menos me preocuparía —Se burló de inmediato, Adora comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras la morena reía a carcajadas.

—¿Así que nuestro plan será: un año de novias, un año de compromiso y la eternidad casadas? —Preguntó la rubia deteniéndose.

—... Si tu quieres si —Sonrió sonrojada.

—Más bien es si tú quieres, ya sabes, soy media idiota y-

—Hey, para, solo yo puedo hacerle bullying a mi prometida —Dijo poniendo su dedo entre los labios de Adora en diagonal.

—Que bonito suena eso, aunque cruel —Susurró acercándose, Catra la abrazó del cuello para luego besarse.

Cuando subió el ambiente Melog maulló casi quejándose de la situación, ambas le miraron soltando carcajadas.

—Ya nos iremos Melog, no te preocupes —Informaba Catra mientras ambas se sentaban.

—¿De verdad irás a Mystacor? Sé cuánto te da miedo.

—Tengo una princesa que me protege ¿No? —Preguntó Catra— ¿O acaso no quieres que vaya porque tienes una amante oculta allí?

—Literalmente no hay nadie mejor que tú en todo el maldito universo —Susurró con una sonrisa seductora.

—Seguro eso se lo dices a todo el mundo —Dijo avergonzada.

—Si, tu eres mi mundo así que sí —Catra reía sonrojada tapando la cara de Adora con sus manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Te leíste un libro de piropos boomer? —Reía avergonzada.

—¿Qué? Estaba bonito —Dijo lamiendo la mano de Catra quién la alejó entre risas.

—¿Lindo para quien? Anciana —Se burlaba Catra.

Catra se escapó de Adora saliendo de casa, la rubia chocó con ella porque la morena se había quedado viendo al bosque.

—¿Catra? No actúes así, me da miedo —Dijo abrazándose a ella.

—Con George y Lance siempre voy al bosque pero ahora que lo pienso nunca he ido contigo ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

—No soy un gato, no veo en la oscuridad, Catra, o sea, ten más empatia con los seres humanos —Molestaba la rubia como venganza.

—Te odio.

—No lo haces, me amas.

—... Si, pero no más de lo que tú me amas a mí.

—Discutiría tu punto pero lo que dice es cien por ciento real así que bésame morenaza —Dijo, Catra saltó a sus brazos, ambas se besaron mientras giraban con el viento chocando sus cuerpos haciendo bailar a las hojas.

—Eres tan idiota —Susurró Catra besando a su prometida.

—Entonces... ¿Vamos por una buena ropa y nos adentramos en el bosque? —Preguntó, Catra la miró con sus ojos brillantes de emoción y asintió alegre besando a Adora nuevamente.

Ambas entraron poniéndose ropa para salir a esa excursión corta, tomaron sus celulares y a Melog para salir.

—¿Estás segura que puedes hacerlo? Te ves asustada —Dijo Catra mirando a la asustada Adora.

—Light Spinner, la que me adoptó ella me contaba historias sobre princesas malas que vivían en los bosques, que nadie salía vivo de estos.

—¿Princesas malas? ¿No suelen ser las brujas las malas?

—No digas eso, la ofende —Reía Adora.

—No la conoceré nunca ¿Verdad?

—Ugh no, es mejor así, es una persona racista, homofoba, vieja, bruja, nazi, de todo —Exageraba.

—Por lo menos tuviste una madre.

—La verdad es que nunca fue una madre para mí, y si ella es la descripción de una realmente... Hubiera preferido no tener ninguna —Susurró.

—Según yo es mejor tener un hogar donde vivir y ser capaz de ver atrocidades que no tener donde vivir y sufrir esas atrocidades —Susurró adelantándose.

—No creo que haya una buena situación ahí.

—Ella no te tocó ni un pelo, eso es bueno, quizás por ser blanca y torpe rubia ella si te quiso —Dijo sonriendo— ¿Dónde vive ahora?

—No lo sé, no me interesa —Dijo mintiendo.

—Cada mes vas al correo no mientas —Rió Catra suavemente.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, solo envío dinero para ella en caso de que siga viviendo donde mismo —Susurró.

—¿Te preocupa? —Preguntó Catra mirándola.

—No debería preocuparme ¿No? Es una porquería de persona.

—Princesa, deja de repetir la mierda que te dicen los demás, tú no eres así —Dijo suavemente.

—Estoy realmente preocupada por ella —Soltó en un suspiro—, no he sabido nada de ella en años, cuando salí de casa ella no dejó de perseguirme, cada que me alcanzaba más comenzaba a odiarla por sus pecados pasados y los nuevos, decía que dependía de ella para ser quien soy pero... Supongo que era ella quien dependía de mí.

—Así que fue por eso que nunca realmente no me perseguiste —Dijo dándose cuenta, Adora asintió—, de todas formas no dejes que las emociones negativas manchen lo que eres, si no te preocuparas por ella serias incluso peor.

—De todas formas estaba equivocada —Dijo riendo.

—Por supuesto que sí, capitana de la rebelión, exitosa en la vida, rodeada de amigos y de personas que la quieren.

—Y próximamente casada con la mujer más hermosa, caliente, talentosa, valiente, fuerte e inteligente de Etheria —Dijo tomando su mano y besándola.


	57. Chapter 57

—¿Y tu sabes algo de tu madre? ¿O algún familiar?

—No lo sé, tampoco quise buscar pero espero que esté viva —Dijo sonriendo suavemente—, no sé, yo ahora estoy con mi propia familia, ya no me importa no tener pasado.

—Catra~ —Dijo conmovida con ternura— ¿No crees que nos adentramos mucho? Hasta las plantas cambiaron —Melog quién estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado le dio la razón con un maullido.

—Creo que tienes razón, volvamos —Ambas voltearon y caminaron por dónde vinieron.

—¿No tuviste a nadie que consideraste familia?

—Te contaré algo entretenido —Dijo Catra animada—, sin meterte mucho en el tema de la Horda te contaré que habían ciertos grupos y categorías, yo estaba en una alta porque era prostituta y stripper, a parte Prime me dio clases, eso me ponía sobre el resto, como no dependía ni de Hordak ni de Prime en cuanto clientes se refiere me juntaron con Scorpia.

—¿Para qué?

—Quizás para espiarme con la excusa de protegerme, obviamente no eligieron a la correcta para el trabajo, ella era un sol en la tiniebla, literalmente se despertaba y hacía toda una rutina para tener un buen día —Reía—, pronto se unió alguien más, Entrapta —Adora palideció—, hiperactiva no descansaba nunca, ella se quedaba todo el tiempo en las instalaciones porque ahí prefería estar.

—¿Qué tiene de bonita esta historia si sale tanto ese nombre? —Dijo Adora apenada.

—Para aceptar mi presente y futuro también tienes que ser capaz de aceptar mi pasado, lo que fui es una de las grandes razones por las que estoy aquí así que... No hables mal de lo único que conocía como hogar en ese entonces.

—Pero te hicieron tanto daño —Dijo apenada.

—Adora, somos iguales ¿Aún no te das cuenta?

—Tu nunca saliste de ese lugar, yo si salí de los brazos de mi madre, no muestro cariño por el lugar donde fui tan... Infeliz —Susurró golpeado, Catra miró hacia adelante.

—Supongo que soy la rara entonces —Reía decaída.

—No lo eres, agh —Dijo poniéndose en cuclillas—, me voy a disculpar en un rato por mi estupidez pero por ahora déjame hacer un berrinche.

—Mi prometida es a la vez mi hija, suena a hentai promedio —Comentó agachándose a la altura de Catra.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar tan bien de ese lugar cuando te hicieron tanto daño? ¿No te duele recordar?

—No necesito recordar lo malo todo el tiempo Adora, ahora estoy recordando los desastres de Entrapta, a Scorpia entrando en pánico mientras yo me estresaba, las dos y tal vez Lonnie, Kyle y Rogelio fueron lo único que yo conocí como familia, quizás ellos me vieron como una perra durante siempre pero para mí fue otra historia —Decía terminando la historia—, por cierto no pienses mal de Entrapta, no es una mala mujer, si hay alguien que conoce a Hordak es ella y si se quedó con él fue porque lo amaba y ya.

—Huyó con él cuando él te golpeó hasta dejarte inconsciente —Recordaba.

—Detalles —Rió Catra con tranquilidad— ¿Sigamos?

—Perdón por ser una idiota —Dijo apenada.

—Estoy pensando en contratar una psicóloga musculosa para que te atienda la inseguridad y arranques de ira a golpes.

—¿Realmente me dejarías con alguien de mi tipo a solas? —Preguntó alzando la ceja.

—Confío en ti porque te amo y sé que me amas, me aferraré a eso, luego le partiré la cara porque nadie habla con mi novia-

—Prometida —Corregía Adora entre risas.

—Cierto, prometida —Corrigió con una sonrisa.

Ambas se besaron corto mientras se miraban expresando todo el amor que tenían, al ponerse de pie miraron sin saber dónde estaban.

—Catra... No recuerdo esto.

—No me mires, yo te estaba siguiendo.

—Pero yo te estaba siguiendo a ti —Dijo en pánico, Melog maulló tirándose al suelo.

—¿Qué haremos? —Preguntó Adora.

—Vamos en línea recta, de seguro encontraremos algo, si no funciona llamamos a Glimmer —Hacia un plan apagando la linterna del celular de Adora—, ahorra batería, vamos con mi celular.

—Buena idea —Dijo temerosa tomando el brazo de Catra.

—Princesa, literalmente eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco ¿Por qué te aferran los fantasmas?

—Cada mujer tiene su propia debilidad, la mía eres tú y los fantasma —Dijo escondiéndose tras Catra quién soltó una risita suave caminando.

Catra investigaba el lugar mientras caminaba a paso rápido con su prometida caminando atrás.

—Adora, las princesas fantasmas asesinas no existen, ¿Podrías dejar de- —Catra chocó contra un muro.

—¡Ihh! —Chilló Adora señalando a lo que Catra chocó— ¡Princesa fantasma asesina!

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Catra mirando hacia el muro, dio un brinco hacia atrás subiéndose en Adora mientras Melog se ponía frente a ellas para protegerlas— Adora ¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé, vayámonos de aquí —Decía tomando en brazos a Melog quién la mordió— ¡Estoy tratando de salvarte la vida gato!

—Adora cálmate, mira esto lleva años aquí —Dijo Catra acercándose—, es una mujer con túnica ¿No?

—La curiosidad mató al gato.

—Si bueno los gatos tienen nueve vidas.

—Y yo no creo que tengas las nueve intactas —Dijo tirando su mano.

—Mira, dice algo ahí —Dijo Catra saltando tratando de quitar las enredaderas—, princesa, súbeme —Pidió emocionada.

—Si gatita —Dijo rindiéndose mientras Catra trepaba sobre ella con tranquilidad.

Adora se acercó a la pared mientras Catra quitaba las plantas con cuidado y luego alumbró con el celular soltando un quejido.

—Está en lengua extraña, Adora ¿Sabes que dice ahí? —Preguntó bajando de Adora quien miró con desgana.

—Gorrito del burro, pilumpilom —Dijo.

—Lo imaginé- —Dijo mirando a Adora, detuvo su hablar cuando vio a la rubia mirando aquello con sorpresa.

—Ella era la guardiana del corazón de Etheria, Light Hope —Susurró mientras leía.

—Estás mintiendo ¿No es cierto? —Preguntó Catra impactada, Adora la miró igual que sorprendida mientras negaba— ¿Cómo estás leyendo esto?

—No lo sé y me estoy asustando —Dijo entrando en pánico, Catra sacó unas fotos a las letras— ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy segura que Lance y George sabrán que es esto —Dijo mirando las fotos— sigamos el muro puede que nos lleve a algún lugar que sí reconozcamos.


	58. Chapter 58

—Catra, el muro no termina, hay que alejarnos de él lo más posible —Dijo asustada.

Nuevamente había un dibujo pero la mujer era distinta, tenía una trenza de frondoso cabello, tenía una espada en sus manos apuntando hacia el suelo.

Catra se subió con ayuda de Adora a limpiar las palabras de arriba, al bajar miró con impaciencia a Adora mientras apuntaba la linterna hacia lo escrito.

—Ella era la que tenía en sus brazos el futuro del planeta, Mara.

—Realmente no lo estás inventando —Pronunció recordando rápidamente—, la anciana... Uhm, Madame Razz te llamó Mara.

—Tiene que ser como una leyenda de estas tierras ¿No?

—Probablemente —Dijo Catra, ambas siguieron de la mano caminando hasta el siguiente dibujo tallado en aquella notable vieja pared.

Nuevamente Catra se subió a los hombros de Adora pero esta vez se quedó sentada sobre estos mientras Adora se preparaba para leer.

—Light Hope era su maestra, le ayudaba y entrenaba, respondía sus dudas para pacificar sus ojos de cristalina agua.

En el dibujo ambas estaban frente a frente, la de trenzas mostraba una posición más relajada que la de túnica.

Adora siguió caminando sosteniendo las piernas de Catra mientras ella apuntaba con la linterna el camino hasta llegar a un nuevo tallado, era Mara con una gran sonrisa y en sus manos unas flores, Catra limpió la pared.

—Mara era un espíritu libre, puro, amable y lleno de amor, solo supo hasta el final que aquello a los de arriba no les gustaba —Leía, ambas estaban sumergidas en la historia como para decir algo más.

Caminó hasta encontrar otro de estos, era Light Hope, tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

—Light Hope sin embargo sólo conoció lo que se supone debía saber, no fue capaz de experimentar lo que la vida era, ella no sabía lo que era el amor.

A los minutos vieron otro, Mara estaba dándole las flores a Light Hope.

—Así que cuando Mara le dio un poco del suyo no supo cómo reaccionar a aquella acción, como reflejo, ambas se sonrieron.

—Es una historia de amor —Susurró Catra.

Adora siguió caminando con Catra en sus hombros hasta llegar al siguiente.

—Pero esto estaba prohibido, era imposible que el amor se diera entre ambas, era imposible que aquello creciera, ambas tenían un sacrificio que hacer y Light Hope lo sabía, Mara no.

Light Hope estaba de espalda mientras Mara le miraba.

—Pero creció, cada vez más fuerte, cada momento y segundo juntas hacía imposible detener lo que ya había empezado —Decía el siguiente dibujo.

Light Hope y Mara estaban sentadas en un campo lleno de flores mientras sonreían.

—Los primeros no querían eso, cualquier interrupción al programa original debía ser detenido, al oído de Light Hope le recordaban quien realmente era —Hizo una pausa para seguir con el otro texto a un lado—, mientras Mara se dio cuenta lo que en realidad estaba pasando, como su propia especie le había dado la espalda, cómo todo lo que amaba iba a ser destruido, empuñó su espada contra los suyos.

Personas desconocidas rodeaban a Light Hope quién miraba a Mara empuñar su espada contra ella.

Ambas miraron en silencio mientras se acercaban al otro dibujo, había un pesar sobre ellas.

—Mientras Mara luchaba por lo que amaba fue a ver a Light Hope una última vez, esta trató de convencerla, de llevarla consigo a un lugar seguro donde lucharían por un día más de vida en el planeta sin embargo las voces en la cabeza de Light Hope le negaron esto, apuntando hacia la puerta con la última fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba le exigió que se fuera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Mara llena de dolor en su alma huyó dejándola atrás.

El tallado mostraba a Light Hope tapando su cara con su mano mientras con la otra señalaba a la distancia mientras Mara corría hacia allá.

—... Te amo Adora —Susurró Catra besando su cabeza.

—Y yo a ti reina —Susurró con una sonrisa suave.

Todo de repente se sentía tan desolado, incluso Melog estaba cerca de ellas.

—Mara no pudo ganar por completo pero si ganó la guerra, si salvó al planeta, esto le costó su propia vida la cual sacrificó por un futuro donde alguien como ella no deba pasar por lo mismo, vivió con honor y amor en su corazón, y ni en su último suspiro dejó de hacerlo.

El dibujo mostraba a Mara sonriendo acostada en aquel manto de flores que le acunaban en su muerte.

—Light Hope fue víctima también de una guerra que nunca debió pasar, no fue capaz de vivir lo suficiente para saber lo que realmente era vida, pero si vivió lo suficiente para que su destino se juntara con el de Mara para así aprender lo que era amar —Adora desvío sus ojos hacia abajo—, así que corrió hacia aquella cama de flores viéndola allí con su piel herida y desgastada de tanta pelea perdiendo ya su calidez, se sentó a su lado tomando su mano fría sintiendo como una de las lanzas atravesaba su cuerpo, la confundieron con el enemigo.

Light Hope estaba sentada frente a Mara con su mano tomada mientras la veía con una expresión tan dolorosa de ver incluso en un tallado.

Adora aceleró su paso para llegar al final de la pared.

—Quitando la lanza de su cuerpo lo dejó caer tomando la mano de la única capaz de darle algo que nunca tuvo, con dolor en su alma dedicó sus últimas palabras hacia ella, dijo su nombre mientras las blancas flores se teñian de un doloroso rojo carmesí —Pronunció Adora con un nudo en su garganta.

El tallado mostraba a ambas acostadas tomadas de las manos como si en la muerte era la única manera en las que ellas podían estar juntas.

—Mara querida era valiente —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Adora volteó rápidamente viendo a Madame Razz trayendo un pie en sus manos—, gran guerrera que incluso al estar llena y rodeada de amor, nunca pudo ser realmente feliz con este, siempre vengo aquí a dejarle un pie de frutos silvestres para recordarle que su sacrificio no fue en vano... Nunca lo fue.


	59. Chapter 59

—Madame Razz ¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó Catra bajando de los hombros de Adora con su ayuda.

—Más bien ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Preguntó ella golpeando la cabeza de Catra.

—Nos perdimos caminando en el bosque ¿Nos puede ayudar?

—Claro que sí —Dijo caminando con rapidez por el camino correcto.

—Vaya, si que es rápida para su edad —Dijo Adora siguiéndole, está recibió un golpe de Madame Razz.

—Aún soy joven querida —Regañaba mientras Catra reía.

—Por supuesto que si Madame Razz —Pronunció avergonzada mientras reía nerviosa.

—Vamos querida, ya va a amanecer —Dijo apresurando su caminar—, me alegro que hayan podido leer esa historia de amor para mí a pesar de que estuve allí nunca supe cómo había sido escrita —Recordaba.

—Espere ¿Es real? —Preguntó Adora mirándola.

Catra miró a Melog tomándolo en sus brazos porque estaba cansado, Madame Razz miró a Adora.

—Te pareces mucho a Mara, se nota, tienes un gran corazón lleno de amor y tú... —Dijo mirando a Catra— eras como Light Hope ¿No es así querida?

—Yo —Tartamudeo— he intentado cambiar, sigo aún cambiando —Dijo apenada.

—Haces bien querida, el amor transforma todo a tu alrededor y sana las heridas, hace de este mundo uno más brillante —Decía caminando y con su bastón movía la vegetación con cuidado—, sean sinceras con lo que sienten, no dejen que su amor se vuelva una tragedia como Mara.

Madame Razz detuvo su caminar para luego abrir la vegetación y mostrarles, estaban fuera de casa.

—Felicidades por su boda, espero tengan un bebé hermoso —Dijo emocionada mientras las jalaba y besaba sus mejillas.

Luego se fue rápidamente por donde vino, ambas se miraron sin saber que decir mientras escuchaban el ronquido de Melog durmiendo en los brazos de Catra, al entrar se acostaron en el sofá durmiendo abrazadas con Melog entre ellas.

A las pocas horas sintieron el golpeteo de la puerta, ambas se quejaron, incluso Melog maulló enojado, Catra fue la que se levantó, al abrir la puerta vio a Glimmer cruzada de brazos.

—¿Hasta qué hora se pensaban quedar durmiendo?

—Llevamos como dos horas, cállate —Dijo quejándose mientras le daba entrada Glimmer.

—¿Están durmiendo con zapatos llenos de barro en el sofá? No puedo con esto —Dijo Glimmer.

—Cada día te pareces más a tu tía Castaspella —Dijo Adora sentándose adormilada.

—Adora, vístete, hoy vas a llegar tarde —Dijo Glimmer preocupada.

—Voy —Adora besó la cabeza de la adormilada Catra y entró al baño.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? Están todas sucias y llenas de hoja y barro —Decía limpiando la ropa de Catra.

—Nos perdimos en el bosque-

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Glimmer revisando a que Catra no tuviera ninguna herida— Eso fue innecesariamente peligroso, para la próxima me invitan —Sonrió.

—Esa es la brillitos que conozco —Dijo recibiendo un beso en su mejilla mientras era abrazada.

Luego de meterse a bañar ella Adora le besó mientras se despedía, Catra se puso su ropa y salió con rapidez a seguir su rutina de trabajos, la verdad es que solía hacer trabajos de fuerza bruta, llevar cajas pesadas y demás logrando que sus manos se hincharan, poco a poco dejó de tocar la guitarra.

—Lance —Dijo Catra acercándose con su celular.

—No permitimos esos dispositivos aquí —Recordaba suavemente.

—Solo quiero mostrarte algo, ¿Reconoces esta escritura?

—Oh vaya, George, cariño ven —Llamó Lance emocionado, el se acercó mirando el celular de Catra.

—Esta es la escritura de los primeros.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Esto es una leyenda urbana de hace miles de años atrás —Dijo señalando al sofá donde se fueron a sentar—, según los escritos los primeros fue una civilización avanzada que llegó a instaurar la vida aquí en Etheria, tenían su propio lenguaje el cual nos mostraste, pero ya había vida aquí, hubo una guerra que fue liderada por la rebelión quienes representaban a los nativos de este lugar, personas que no querían ver su planeta ser sobre explotados por los primeros.

—Esto no se tomó como leyenda urbana hasta hace unos años atrás, incluso en el educativo enseñaban la historia mal —Dijo Lance.

—¿Dónde encontraste esto? Hemos tratado de traducir muchos de estos pero no hemos encontrado nada de lo que pudiera significar.

—¿Ustedes creen que sigan habiendo primeros?

—No lo sé y no se podrían reconocer, eran como nosotros —Dijo—, claro, si fueran reales.

—¿Cómo podría aprender a leer esto?

—No se puede enseñar tan fácil, yo sé un poco, Lance sabe más pero como no tenemos nada en qué basarnos no podría decirte que es lo correcto y lo que no —Explicó—, me alegra que te interese la historia, podría explicarte toda mi biblioteca.

—¿Tiene más escritos aquí? —Preguntó interesada.

—Por supuesto, sígueme- —Catra los hizo callar con respeto mientras llamaba por celular.

—Princesa ¿Estás por ahí?

—Catra ¿Qué pasa? Acabo de terminar la práctica, ya iré a casa.

—¿Podrías venir a la biblioteca de Lance y George? Tengo algo que mostrarte.

—Claro, iré lo más pronto posible.

—Ten cuidado en el camino, te espero aquí, adiós —Dijo Catra cortando—, ahora si, necesito todo lo que tengan de los primeros.

Adora al llegar vio a Catra tapada en papeles que no entendía, al mirarla la morena le sonrió con cariño.

—Hey princesa —Saludó mientras Adora se acercaba depositando un beso en sus labios.

—Llegó Adora —Dijo Lance emocionado abrazándola—, tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Lo siento, la universidad me está consumiendo ¿En qué trabajan?

—Oh no, no estamos trabajando —Dijo Lance sonriendo—, George fue a cerrar la biblioteca ahora, estamos trabajando en esto, tratar de organizar todo esto.

—Princesa ¿Qué dice aquí? —Le tiró un pergamino que Adora tomó con reflejo leyéndolo.

—Acueductos —Dijo con facilidad.

—Categoría incorrecta huh —Dijo descartandolo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Lance con palidez— ¡George, ven acá!

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! —Exclamó corriendo hacia ellos.

—Adora puede leer las escrituras de los primeros —Dijo con tranquilidad—, por eso preguntaba por si esto podía ser enseñado por facilidad.

—Nadie tiene un diccionario sobre esto, de hecho yo puedo leer algo pero... Bien —Tomaba un pergamino leyéndolo y pasándolo a Adora—, léelo en voz alta.

—Uhm... —Miró a Catra quién alzó sus hombros— el centro de Etheria es en realidad una fuente de energía, el magma mantiene al planeta y sin este o con este desviado en algún lugar del planeta que no sea el centro causaría una rotación del planeta que provocaría una serie de desastres, probablemente la vida se extinguiría en toda Etheria.

Catra miró aquello con una expresión de dolor al saber eso, Adora sólo palideció mientras Lance y George miraban aquello con asombro.

La morena bajó la mirada a uno de sus textos, comenzó a recordar cosas que creyó innecesarias.

—Era valiente mi Mara querida.

—Yo estuve allí.

—Eres igual que Mara, llena de amor en tu corazón —Salió de la boca de Catra mientras recordaba, subió su mirada con sorpresa.

Adora la miró sorprendiéndose de igual forma.

—No, es imposible, Mara tiene miles de años.

—¿La guerrera Mara? ¿La conocen? Ella nos salvó de los primeros, gran mujer.

—¿Y si sí? —Preguntó Catra poniéndose de pie.

—Catra, te amo, pero lo que menos quiero ser es una extraterrestre destruye planetas.

—No pienses como ellos y no pongas sus palabras en tu boca Adora, mira la historia bien ¿No te parece que es el período de conquista? Ya sabes la gente blanca adoctrinando y tomando lugares —Dijo tomando sus manos dando la explicación más acertada—, tu realmente tienes un pasado.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto que tenga uno? Yo soy mi presente y mi futuro —Dijo soltando las manos de Catra.

—Porque yo realmente envidio eso —Confesó—, estoy siendo testigo de tu presente y seré presente del futuro pero ahora nunca tendremos una oportunidad de conocer quién realmente eres si dejamos una pista así, imagínate princesa —Tomaba sus manos nuevamente— que eres sucesora de la que salvó este mundo.

—No tomaré crédito ajeno.

—Sé que no lo harás pero... Por lo menos ahora sabes que la bondad en tu corazón está realmente en ti, eres especial Adora.

—¿Por mí pasado?

—Eres especial porque eres Adora, solo deja de sentir que lo que te preocupa o sientes está mal princesa, quizás lo tonto ahora si tiene explicación.

—¿Por qué siempre arruinas todo? —Decía mientras le hacía cosquillas a Catra quién huía mientras aquel ambiente pesado se disolvía entre las risas de ambas.


	60. Chapter 60

—Por favor no me digas alien desde ahora —Dijo Adora decaída.

—Princesa creo que eres la única que realmente piensa que eres un alien —Rió Catra—, ahora que lo pienso me voy a casar con alguien única.

—Pensé que ya lo era —Susurró triste.

—Princesa no todos los días descubres que tu sangre es 0,000000000000000000001 alienigena-

—Lo sabía —Dijo mientras sentía las risas de Catra—, bueno cuando tenga a un bebé contigo será 99% gato 1% yo —Dijo.

—Miras muy a futuro eh —Dijo suavemente con casi nostalgia.

—¿Nunca has pensado en que algún día en muchos años más adoptaremos?

—No pienso mucho en el futuro más del que tengo al frente —Confesaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca sé cuando saldré del trabajo y llegué una bala contra mí —Susurró, Adora tembló—, sé que tú también piensas en eso.

—... Cada día.

—Si... Yo también pero estoy feliz ahora, eso es lo único que me importa, sé que crees en el destino así que... Seamos felices hasta que el destino nos separe —Sonrió nostálgica mientras Adora comenzaba a llorar.

—Ya no sé a quién orarle para que no te pase nada —Confesaba, estaban llegando a casa.

Catra se puso frente a ella mientras esta se apoyaba en ella soltando un fuerte llanto ahogado en el cuerpo de su prometida.

—Vamos a estar bien —Susurraba Catra besando su cabello—, te voy a contar un secreto...

—Dime —Dijo en un llanto.

—Odio verte llorar, odio verte triste y decaída —Susurró tomando su cara y limpiando sus lágrimas—, disfruta el presente conmigo ¿Si?

—Quiero casarme contigo —Dijo Adora tomando la cara de Catra.

—Ya me pediste matrimonio Adora, mira —Mostró su mano con el brillante anillo.

—Vamos a casarnos ¿Si? —Susurró llorando— Déjame ser Adora Meow Meow —Catra trató de reír pero cayó una lágrimas de su ojo rodando por su mejilla.

—No dejes que el miedo interrumpa tu vida, sé lo que es vivir así y no vale la pena, nuestra boda es algo tan lindo Princesa —Susurraba limpiando sus lágrimas que no paraban de caer—, no dejemos que el miedo nos quite la oportunidad de disfrutar nuestro día especial.

—Me aterra perderte Catra...

—¿Hace cuanto estás así? Princesa —Preguntó preocupada.

—Desde que... Mataste a Prime, ensuciaste tus manos por... Esa escoria y-

—Pensaste que los que le seguían irían tras de mí, lo sé amor —Susurró besando su palma la cual estaba en su mejilla—, pero tuviste que haberme dicho que temias.

—¿Y quitarte la vida que estabas construyendo? No puedo hacerlo, no quiero que sientas que no confío en ti porque si lo hago pero ¿Qué podrías hacer tu para evitar algo así? —Preguntó sin parar de llorar.

—Entremos a la casa princesa, estás sufriendo una crisis —Susurró Catra abrazándola mientras Adora hiperventilaba.

—Solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado —Explicaba en su llanto, Catra dejó caer lágrimas con facilidad, quería llorar a su lado pero está vez era ella quien se debía mantener.

—Vamos a estar juntas princesas hasta que te aburras de mí —Susurró calma.

—Nunca lo haría, realmente no puedo —Negaba entre lágrimas.

—Caíste mal por mí, princesa —Susurró Catra.

—No me he arrepentido ni un segundo de amarte Catra.

—Por favor no lo hagas —Susurró con una voz temblorosa—, te amo princesa.

Adora comenzó a relajarse al escuchar aquella palabra que sanaba cada herida, ambas se miraron mientras la rubia limpiaba la lágrima en la agotada cara de su prometida, dejó un beso sobre sus labios, nunca cambiaba esa sensación en su pecho cada vez que se besaban, un vínculo tan fuerte parecía ser el destino pero en realidad fueron sus vidas las que las llevó a conocerse.

No podía ser el destino, no querían que fuera el destino.

Al entrar a la casa aumentaron la intensidad de aquel beso mientras Adora dejaba caer su mochila sacando también su suéter esta la tomó en sus brazos llevándola a la cama al separarse ambas comenzaron a quitar su ropa para luego juntarse en un beso nuevamente, al ambas estar desnudas la rubia tocó el cuerpo de Catra quién se estremeció, hacia tiempo de que su prometida no le tocaba con tanta necesidad.

Adora bajó besando su cuello, Catra la alejó avergonzada.

—Estoy sucia, deberíamos bañarnos —Susurró, Adora le miró.

—Necesito sentirte —Susurró, Catra se rindió dejándola acercarse nuevamente.

Adora bajó hacia su pezón directamente ya que la piel le incomodaba a Catra, esta tembló, estaba demasiado sensible, ambas entrelazaron sus piernas, la rubia se sentó sintiendo la mirada sorprendida de la morena.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Lo haré con cuidado —Susurró tomando su mano—, dime si quieres detenerte.

Adora comenzó a moverse, el cuerpo de Catra reaccionó de inmediato, está tapó su mano mientras temblaba, con cuidado se apartó de la rubia, su temblor no se cesaba.

—Lo siento, no puedo —Dijo aterrada, Adora se sentó a su lado ofreciendo su mano.

Catra le miró llena de amor al ver lo comprensiva que era y tomó su mano apoyando también así su rostro en el hombro de su amada.

—¿Me contarás que es lo que pasa?

—Que no importa cómo ambas estamos jodidas —Susurró recordando con nostalgia—, tengo... Miedo del sexo —Confesó— Tonto ¿no? Siendo que trabajé para eso ahora me aterra.

—¿Hace cuanto?

—Supongo que todo el tiempo luego de lo que pasó, lo siento si no te he podido satisfacer —Se disculpaba con dolor.

—Hey.

Catra le miró apoyando su mejilla, Adora le sonrió seductora.

—Siempre lo haces.

Catra se estremeció sonrojada mientras recibía un beso de Adora en su frente.

—¡Ugh! —Exclamó Catra tapando su cara mientras caía acostada en la cama.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡¿Por qué eres tan ridículamente hermosa?! —Gritaba avergonzada rodando en la suave cama.

—Agradecida con los alienigenas entonces —Dijo, Catra detuvo su movimiento comenzando una fuerte risa.

—Te amo mucho —Dijo entre risas, Adora le abrazó la cintura desde atrás.

La envolvió con sus brazos, Catra se acomodó en estos sintiendo los labios de Adora en su hombro, ambas se quedaron así.

—... Adora.

—Dime.

—... En nuestra luna de miel hagamoslo hasta que te quedes embarazada —Dijo, Adora soltó una carcajada mientras la apegaba más a ella.

—No te haré nada si tienes miedo, respeto mucho tu cuerpo —Susurró dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada.

—... Gracias princesa —Susurró Catra con una sonrisa cálida que Adora no podía ver.

Ambas se quedaron dormida así, luego Catra volteó abrazándose a su cuerpo mientras entrelazaron sus piernas y dormir así más apegadas y envolviéndose en su propia calidez.


	61. Chapter 61

En ella había una corona de flores blancas, la podía ver caminar hacia ella en aquella alfombra blanca, estaban al aire libre, todo estaba rodeado de flores, aquel paso solo se veía tan lento, podía sentir las lágrimas caer acariciando su mejilla, se veía tan hermosa y sólo quería correr a sus brazos.

Pero llegó a ella, tenía un velo tapando su cara, Adora trató de tocarlo pero George detuvo su mano aclarando su garganta, se escucharon las risas a su alrededor.

—Te ves preciosa —Susurró ella.

Adora le sonrió sin palabras, Catra estaba llorando a través de aquel velo, todo estaba rodeado de estas flores, Catra también lo tenía sobre ella, una corona de estas flores.

—Adora ¿Aceptas a Catra Applesauce Meow Meow como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta el fin de los tiempos? —Preguntó George.

—Por supuesto que acepto —Dijo conmovida hasta las lágrimas.

—Catra Applesauce Meow Meow ¿Aceptas a Adora como tu esposa para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla hasta que el destino las separe?

Catra subió su velo con cuidado, Adora la miró entre lágrimas de felicidad, ella se veía tan hermosa, en ese momento solo eran ellas dos, nada más estaba a su alrededor, Adora estiró su mano, la morena la tomó mientras le miraba sonrojada.

—Si, acepto-

Cada momento parecía en cámara lenta cuando vio su expresión de dolor, su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante chocando con su cuerpo, la rubia no entendía lo que pasaba hasta ver como esta caía rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos mientras se arrodillaba.

—¿Catra? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó Adora pálida.

Catra estaba temblando entrando en estado de shock mientras su vestido se teñía de un rojo carmesí, Adora comenzó a temblar aterrada mientras su mano tapaba la herida presionando.

—Adora... —Pronunció sin poder mover sus labios.

—¡Catra, aguanta! ¡Por favor! —Gritaba Adora aterrada, desesperada, así sin poder respirar— ¡Alguien, por favor, ayudenla!

Catra dejó de temblar mientras miraba a Adora, sus ojos derramaron las últimas lágrimas cuando de ellos se escapaba la vida.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO! ¡CATRA, DESPIERTA, TE LO RUEGO! —Gritaba abrazándola.

Su cuerpo temblaba, un profundo llanto gritado salía de ella mientras aquel dolor se tatuaba en cada nervio, trató de aferrarse a la calidez de su cuerpo inerte pero no podía, la fuerza de sus brazos de iba y ella caía sin resistencia.

Las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a desaparecer dejando solo aquellas flores que al tocar a Catra comenzaron a teñirse de carmesí, aún se escuchaba el grito de Adora quien apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amada de ojos abiertos mirando hacia un lugar donde ya no estaba Adora.

—¡Despierta! ¡Despierta maldita sea! —Gritaba desgarradoramente mientras golpeaba su pierna.

Adora se alejó de Catra tratando de hacer de todo para despertar y no podía, casi no podía respirar, miró a Catra y sus ojos la miraron aún sin vida, la rubia tembló aterrada mientras la veía sentarse de rodillas frente a ella y tomando su cuello.

—¡¿Por qué crees que odio tanto la palabra destino? Adora! —Exclamó Catra mientras seguía desangrándose— ¡¿Qué creías que iba a pasar con tu santo destino?!

—¡Solo quiero despertar!

—¡No hay destino bueno para el que hizo todo mal Adora! ¡Yo hice todo mal y este será mi final! —Exclamó Catra mirando a Adora con una expresión de terror— nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo.

Catra la pateó, al caer a las flores Adora soltó un grito agónico despertando aterrada, la morena que dormía abrazada a ella se despertó asustada, la sintió gritar en un fuerte llanto mientras la agonía perduraba en ella, la miró llorar sin saber que hacer más que no soportar verla sufrir.

—¡Princesa! —Exclamó Catra tomando su cara, Adora la miró con sorpresa.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Adora aferrándose a ella mientras no paraba su llanto.

—Todo va a estar bien princesa, lo juro —Calmaba Catra temblando mientras sentía el dolor de ver a su amada llorar en todo su cuerpo.

Catra besó su cabello mientras lo acariciaba entre lágrimas sintiendo a Adora calmándose.

—Siento despertarte Catra —Susurró temblando mientras acariciaba su cara.

—Está bien princesa, no te preocupes —Susurró besándola.

—Tengo mucho miedo Catra —Confesaba aferrándose a ella—, no quiero perderte.

—Mírame, aquí estoy, no me has perdido.

—Pero el futuro-

—Que se joda el futuro, mandemos a la mierda el destino —Dijo sentándose sobre ella mientras tomaba su rostro—, lo hemos superado cada vez que nosotras creíamos que no podríamos y aquí estamos, no necesitamos nada de eso.

—Ojalá pudiera...

Catra no supo que hacer para elevar su ánimo, no sabía cómo sacarla del miedo.

—Adora —Ella le miró con ojos temblorosos— te amo tanto y sí yo también tengo miedo de morir o pasar por otra situación similar pero si estamos juntas siento que ya no lo tengo... Déjame ser eso para ti ¿Si?

—Siempre lo has sido —Sonrió más tranquila apoyando su cara en el pecho de Catra—, yo también te amo tanto Catra.

—Lo sé... Duele ¿No?

—Si, lo hace —Susurró besando su pecho para luego apoyar su oído escuchando su corazón.

Parecía una eternidad la que pasaron allí rozando sus pieles, Catra trataba de consolar sin saber que hacer, lentamente se alejó Adora miró esto con miedo.

—Es tiempo de que te bañes, te haré un té.

Adora miró la mano de Catra en la cual había dejado el anillo en aquel día tan especial.

—Catra... No quiero casarme —Susurró de repente, Catra tembló mirándola.

La vio quitándose el anillo con su temblorosa mano, sus ojos temblaban al igual que sus labios, la punta de sus dedos sentían el gran dolor que su alma guardaba, lo dejó en el velador mientras se iba al baño.

—¿Qué? —Salió de la boca de Catra quién dejó caer una lágrima al verla irse, miró el anillo en el velador y tembló.

Se vistió aún llorando y fue a la cocina, le preparó algo de comer y luego golpeó la puerta del silencioso baño.

—Princesa... Te dejé algo de comer en la mesa, me iré a dormir con Perfuma en estos días así que... Piensa bien esto ¿Si? —Su voz tembló al final mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas— te amo Adora.

Una vez caminó hacia la puerta vio que Adora ni siquiera quiso salir a verla, comenzó a llorar mientras cerraba la puerta con frustración y se iba corriendo mientras movía su anillo en su dedo. 


	62. Chapter 62

Catra temblando limpió sus lágrimas y golpeó la puerta, a los minutos está se abrió mostrando a Perfuma sonriendo.

—¡Hola Catra! No sabía que venias hoy —Decía alegre— pasa.

Catra pasó asintiendo en silencio y miró a su alrededor mientras Perfuma cerraba la puerta.

—Perfuma, ¿Me puedo quedar aquí unos cuantos días? —Preguntó Catra tomando su brazo.

—Claro que puedes ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó invitándola a sentarse.

Scorpia a paso ligero y precavido se acercó a la sala para ver si podía interrumpir o si era alguien que no conocía.

—Adora... Está pasando por un mal momento así que la entiendo —Susurró con una voz temblorosa mientras giraba el anillo en su dedo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Discutieron? —Scorpia se escondió escuchando lo que hablaba.

Perfuma tomó su mano la cual Catra sujetó.

—... Ella me dijo que ya no se quería casar conmigo —Revelaba con una voz temblorosa e inestable, hizo un gesto de dolor mientras soltaba un leve llanto.

Scorpia tembló escuchando esto dejando caer una lágrima al escuchar a Catra llorar así, estaba llena de dos sentimientos negativos pero uno predominó.

Caminó directamente hacia la puerta, Catra miró aquello con sorpresa mientras Perfuma se acercaba a Scorpia a detener su caminar.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a ir y haré trizas su cara —Dijo con una voz brusca y temblorosa.

—Scorpia no te dejes llevar, solo discutieron un poco ¿No?

Perfuma miró a Catra quién no pudo responder, no pelearon, no discutieron, ni siquiera recibió respuesta.

—¡Me importa una mierda Perfuma! ¡Mírala! —Gritó entre lágrimas señalándola, Catra tembló— ¡No voy a permitir que nadie me la pase a llevar así!

Scorpia comenzó a llorar perdiendo su fuerza, Catra se acercó a ella dejando su mano en la gran espalda de su mejor amiga, esta le miró.

—Todo va a estar bien, solo necesito descansar ¿Si? —Susurró sonriendo, Scorpia dejó escapar un llanto abrazando a Catra— Gracias por todo Scorpia.

—Siempre para ti gatita salvaje —Susurró con una voz temblorosa, Catra dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Sintió hasta la punta de sus dedos doler y no sabía cómo detener ese dolor, sabía lo que había pasado, sabía la decisión de Adora y por qué la tomó así que sólo debía esperar a que lo pensara mejor para tomar su decisión final.

—Ve a bañarte, te prestaré ropa —Dijo Perfuma preocupada guiándola al baño.

Catra miró a Scorpia quien aún de veía enojada y sólo entró al baño mirando su anillo.

—No sé por qué Adora diría algo así pero todo va a estar bien, ya se le pasará —Susurró Perfuma limpiando sus lágrimas para luego arreglar el cabello de la morena.

—Gracias Perfuma —Susurró Catra con una leve y temblorosa sonrisa.

—Bien, las toallas están allí y lo demás ahí —Señalaba para luego irse, Catra cerró la puerta comenzando a llorar.

Se bañó sin ganas mientras miraba el anillo, no quería sacarlo de su dedo, no quería rendirse pero sabía que Adora necesitaba espacio.

En el momento en que Catra se fue de la casa Adora si fue tras ella pero con miedo a convertirse en su madre nuevamente la dejó ir, soltó un grito de frustración mientras temblaba, no quería tener miedo pero si el destino existía y se acababa en el día de su matrimonio no podía soportarlo, no podría con el dolor y lo sabía.

Tomó su celular y la llamó pero había dejado su celular allí, buscó entre los números y llamó a Glimmer.

—Hola Adora ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó animada cómo siempre.

—... Le dije a Catra que ya no quería casarme —Lloraba mientras veía su mano sin el anillo—, ella se fue donde Perfuma y me pidió que lo pensara bien pero no puedo.

—Estaré allá dentro de poco, por favor no hagas nada estúpido.

—No sé si lo has notado pero ya lo hice —Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

—Podrás arreglarlo, no te preocupes —Susurró Glimmer para luego sentir como Adora cortaba, de inmediato buscó el número de Perfuma.

—Glimmer ¿Has sabido de Adora?

—¿Cómo está Catra?

—Está mal, ella no deja de llorar ahora se está bañando pero podemos escuchar su voz...

—Adora no sé que pasa con ella pero todo va a estar bien, lo hablaré e intentaré arreglarlo, notifícame si pasa algo.

—Lo haré.

Glimmer al llegar a la casa de Adora entró con rapidez viéndola con el anillo en sus dedos mientras sostenía una botella de vino tinto.

—El color me recuerda a Catra, le dije que no me quería casar con ella, me saqué el anillo y la dejé sola en la habitación aún así ella fue y me preparó algo para comer y me dijo que estaría donde Perfuma, que pensara en lo que había pasado, la amo tanto —Comenzó a hundirse mientras tomaba un poco más de la botella.

—Suficiente vino —Dijo Glimmer quitándoselo con rapidez.

—Glimmer no tengo la valentía para traerla de vuelta —Confesó Adora llorando—, ella está buscando que la siga y yo no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Discutieron?

—Tuve una pesadilla, la vi muerta y desperté aterrada, no discutimos de hecho ella estaba tratando de reconfortarme pero- le dije eso y —Adora tapó su cara mientras sostenía aún el anillo, soltó un fuerte llanto—, no la puedo ver morir Glimmer.

—No lo harás, háblalo con ella, estaremos aquí para protegerlas lo prometo —Susurró Glimmer—, ambas se aman mucho, Catra te ama y lo sabes.

—No puedo verla ahora mismo, no puedo hablarle ¡¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?!

—No te preocupes, arreglaremos esto, iré con Catra, le llevaré algo de ropa y su celular —Dijo Glimmer—, Bow estará contigo.

—No creo que pueda ir mañana a la universidad...

—Si, si puedes, tienes que Adora, sé todo lo que estás pasando pero es momentáneo, Catra volverá e irán a la universidad juntas, ella solo te está esperando a ti...

—¡No puedo hacerlo, estoy aterrada y ella es la única que puede calmarme ¿Adivina que hice?! ¡Prácticamente le dije que nos separáramos! —Gritaba en un fuerte llanto, Glimmer tembló.

Adora estaba completamente destrozada, lloraba sintiendo una profunda puntada en su corazón, Glimmer se sentó a su lado tocando su hombro sin saber que hacer, odiaba verla así.


	63. Chapter 63

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Glimmer viéndola vestida con una playera de Scorpia.

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza mientras lloraban, Glimmer acarició su cabello húmedo mientras sentía a la morena aferrándose a su ropa.

—Supe lo que pasó, solo está asustada —Dijo Glimmer alejándose mientras limpiaba la pálida cara de Catra—, siento tanto todo esto...

—Lo sé, sé que está asustada y sé que debo estar allí pero-

—... Ella no te quiere allí —Dijo Glimmer pálida, Catra asintió mientras temblaba—, te traje tus uniformes del trabajo y algo de ropa, tus celulares también hasta que ella... Ya sabes.

—Gracias Glimmer —Soltó en un suspiro—, puedes irte, ella te necesita más que yo —Susurró revolviendo su cabello.

—La dejé con Bow pero... Sí, iré —Susurró besando su mejilla—, estaré llamándote ¿Si?

—Cuídala ¿Si?

—Claro que si, te la llevaré sana y salva al altar —Dijo con una sonrisa, Catra tembló asintiendo—, nos vemos Catra.

—Adiós Glimmer...

Catra se quedó a dormir mientras Scorpia se recostada a su lado sosteniendo su mano viendo el anillo que tanto había tocado y frunció su ceño, estaba tan feliz la vez que lo contó y ahora tenía que verla tan mal, lo odiaba.

Cuando la morena se durmió aún llorando se puso de pie y fue hacia la habitación de Perfuma donde la vio vestirse.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a ir a ver a Adora, está muy mal y ella lo sabe, tenemos que ayudarla.

—¿Por qué- bien —Susurró acercándose a Perfuma.

Ambas se abrazaron suavemente mientras soltaban todo ese pesar de la situación, ambas se sonrieron.

—Ten cuidado, es algo tarde —Susurró Scorpia preocupada.

—Puedo defenderme —Dijo confiada.

—Lo sé, no vayas a matar a alguien —Rió Scorpia.

—Trataré, no prometo nada —Respondió entre risas, ambas de besaron despidiéndose.

Catra al siguiente día despertó con su cuerpo pesado casi no respondiendo a nada pero se vistió y salió con rapidez de esa casa sin informarle a nadie, no quería molestar.

Miraba su celular con insistencia indecisa sobre si enviarle un mensaje o solo dejarla sola lidiar con todo... Bueno, Adora no era la que estaba sola... Era ella.

Comenzó su primer trabajo, mientras limpiaba una de las mesas vio a un hombre pasar, era un pueblo más o menos pequeño y pudo reconocer que no era de allí, cuando este le miró como reflejo se agachó a tomar los vasos que había dejado mientras tapaba su cara con su gorro, este solo siguió su camino.

Una mala sensación de inseguridad hizo que toda su piel se erizara, se sentía alertada tomó su celular, el que le dio el del FBI y quiso llamar pero podía no ser nada.

Al salir de su trabajo se dejó la gorra puesta y vio a otro que caminaba una cuadra cruzando a la del frente de Catra, esta se escabulló tratando de no ser obvia hasta su próximo trabajo, al salir del otro nuevamente lo notó pero era otra persona y a lo lejos, apresuró su paso hacia la biblioteca de George y Lance donde a penas llegó se encerró en el sector de la casa de ambos.

—¿Catra?

—Hay algo realmente malo pasando —Susurró tomando el celular mientras llamaba—, soy Catra.

—Hola Catra, hace tiempo no sabia que ti ¿Qué tal está todo? ¿Cuando se casan?

—Todo está horrible, Adora no se quiere casar conmigo pero no es por esto que interrumpo su tiempo —Decía agitada arreglando su cabello hacia atrás.

—Tranquila, dime ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay personas en Bright Moon, aquí nos conocemos entre todos pero estos... Tipos no recuerdo cuantos son andan por las calles-

—¿Estás en un lugar seguro?

—Si, si —Dijo en un suspiro—, estoy en la casa de mis jefes.

—¿Estaban armados?

—No me quise acercar a preguntarles —Respondió con sarcasmo.

—Catra.

—Lo siento, no les vi algún bulto ni nada ¿Estoy sobre exagerando?

—Cree en tus instintos pero no puedo hacer nada con lo que me has dicho, cuídate mucho, atenta a cualquier movimiento, pídele a tus jefes que te dejen salir temprano hoy, toma transporte no camines a casa —Indicaba preocupado.

—Claro, si... Gracias agente.

—Dime Dereck.

—Gracias Dereck, si todo se arregla probablemente le llegue invitación —Susurró con esperanza.

—La espero entonces, adiós Catra.

—Adiós —Catra cortó mientras caía al suelo, sus piernas temblaban.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —Preguntó Lance acercándose a ella preocupado.

—Hay unos hombres desconocidos que me dieron mala espina, andan caminando por los lugares y...

—Está bien, creo que es momento de que vuelvas a casa, te llamaré a un taxi —Catra se puso de pie con ayuda de Lance mientras ambos se iban a la chimenea.

George al abrir la puerta a la biblioteca vio a cuatro hombres allí que no conocía, definitivamente no eran del pueblo, volteó mirando a Lance diciéndole algo con lenguaje de señas, Catra también lo entendió palideciendo mientras este cerraba la puerta.

—Hola, bienvenidos a mi biblioteca, puedo ver que son nuevos aquí —Dijo amable— ¿Quieren leer algún libro?

Solo uno se acercó a George mientras los otros miraban en la biblioteca.

—Mis amigos y yo estábamos buscando un libro en especifico ¿Conoce el don quijote de la mancha? —Preguntó— ese donde sale Dulcinea- oh por supuesto que lo conoce, apuesto que ha leído cada libro aquí.

—Solo tengo una copia de este libro —Dijo guiándolo, al mirar hacia uno de los hombres querer abrir la puerta lo detuvo—, ese es mi hogar, no es parte de mi biblioteca.

—Disculpa, mi culpa —Dijo este con una sonrisa falsa.

—Este libro es toda una leyenda.

Catra mientras George hablaba saltó por la ventana hacia afuera de la biblioteca corriendo hacia la casa de Perfuma donde entró cayendo al suelo.

—¡¿Catra?!

—Hey Scorpia —Dijo aún tirada en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué pasó?!

—No es nada, solo me tropecé —Mentía poniéndose de pie con cuidado.

—¿No se supone que hoy salías a las diez?

—Sí pero George y Lance supieron lo de Adora y me dieron el día libre —Mentía nuevamente— ¿Veamos alguna serie juntas?

—... —Hizo una pausa entre cerrando su mirada con sospecha— Claro Catra —Respondió luego alegre abrazándola, esta soltó un suspiro.

Ambas se quedaron ahí mientras Catra texteaba en el otro celular cuando Scorpia se encontraba distraída, estaba preocupada, no quería involucrarla en todo esto quizás ahora ella podía huir de ellos y de todo en ese momento ya que lo que tenía se había roto pero Scorpia estaba feliz allí.

Al terminar de hablar con el agente del FBI metió ese celular en el bolsillo y se abrazó a Scorpia quien la envolvió en sus brazo mientras sonreía con un leve sonrojo puesto nunca pensó que podría estar así con Catra, su antiguo amor y ahora mejor amiga... Su única familia.


	64. Chapter 64

El nuevo día fue igual, despertó mirando el celular para ver si Adora la había llamado o contactado pero solo estaba la primera llamada perdida de aquel día.

Adora se levantó con lágrimas en sus ojos pero estos tenían resequedas, tenía sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, estaba pálida mirando la casilla de mensaje de Catra llorando aún más los pasados mensajes que se mandaban.

—¡¿Por qué siempre lo arruinas todo?! —Gritó Adora golpeando su pierna, Glimmer entró deteniendo eso.

—¡Ya basta! —Exclamó estresada— ¡Si la quieres de vuelta solo háblale!

—¡No puedo!

—¡No eres débil Adora! —Exclamó tomando sus hombros— ¡Nunca lo has sido!

—¡Esto es completamente distinta a la fuerza de mi cuerpo! —Exclamó Adora poniéndose de pie.

—¡Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, siempre has tenido un corazón fuerte! —Exclamó preocupada por la situación de Adora— ella quiere verte también, te extraña Adora...

—... No puedo hacerlo Glimmer, lo siento.

Catra salió de casa con miedo.

Adora salió de casa con la depresión sobre sus hombros.

Ambas miraron al sol quejándose de la luz.

Adora caminaba rodeada de amigos que le animaban a seguir el día.

Catra caminaba sola alerta de cualquier movimiento extraño mientras traía puesto su gorro y una mascarilla.

Adora se dirigía a su universidad.

Catra se dirigía a uno de sus trabajos.

Eran tan distintos sus caminos que parecía imposible que estos hubieran estado entrelazados tan estrechamente como antes.

Catra llevaba su anillo.

Adora no.

Al entrar a su trabajo se cambió el uniforme sin quitarse la mascarilla.

—¿Estás enferma?

—Si, pero no sé preocupe, no estoy en una etapa avanzada de la gripe —Pronunció con respeto.

—Cuídate más ¿Si?

—Muchas gracias jefe, voy a limpiar las mesas.

Catra tomó lo que necesitaría el cual estaba en un envase plástico de mediano tamaño con unos rociadores en él, paños limpios y guantes, al dejar eso en el suelo roció la mesa para luego pasar el paño con rapidez limpiando.

Cuando tomó esto para irse a la otra mesa detuvo su caminar al ver un cliente frente a ella.

—Lo siento-

Catra se sorprendió y bajó su cabeza de inmediato ver que no era un cliente, era uno de ellos.

—¿Sabes? Realmente me gustan tus ojos ¿Cómo se llama eso? ¿Heterocromía? —Trataba de ver su cara.

—Le voy a pedir que se vaya —Dijo el jefe tomando el brazo de Catra sacándola del frente—, no permitimos acoso a nuestro personal.

Aquel hombre retrocedió chasqueando la lengua para luego irse.

Catra dejó caer el envase plástico mientras temblaba, su jefe le miró preocupado.

—¿Te tocó o algo? —Preguntó.

—¿Puedo hacer una llamada? —Preguntó aterrada.

—Si, por supuesto pero no salgas —Susurró preocupado.

Catra se fue a una esquina mirando ambos celulares, tomó el que le regaló Adora soltando un suspiro, probablemente hoy era un día trágico para ella.

Marcó a aquel número especial que tanto miraba por las noches, sonó un tiempo pero fue contestado.

—... ¿Catra? —Preguntó Adora en un suspiro débil, Catra tembló con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hey Adora —Saludó débil, Adora tembló soltando unas lágrimas—, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo en estos momentos ni quieres verme pero... Solo quiero decirte que no estoy enojada —Susurró tratando de que su voz no temblara—, sé que tienes miedo y sé porque, así que no quiero que pienses que quiero estar alejada de ti porque no es así —Su pies temblaba nervioso.

—... Necesito pensar todo —Lloraba Adora— pero te extraño tanto.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sé que necesitas pensar y tendrás todo el tiempo que necesitas y... Y si te sientes mal puedes hablar conmigo, sé que ya —La voz de Catra tembló mientras está temblaba llorando— sé que ya no soy tu prometida pero —Se escuchó un fuerte llanto a través del celular— pero soy alguien que te ama así que siempre querré escucharte.

Ambas comenzaron a llorar pero de eso poco se escuchaba en el celular, Adora tomó su vientre apretándolo mientras se erguía hacia adelante.

—Yo también te amo —Dijo en un llanto.

—... Gracias por decírmelo, lo necesitaba —Dijo mientras se ponía de pie—, Adora...

—¿Catra?

—Espero verte pronto —Susurró como último deseo.

—Iré por ti para que volvamos a casa y hablemos todo ¿Si?

Catra los vio pasar por afuera mientras la miraban, está tragó saliva.

—Si princesa, volvamos a casa... Adiós —Susurró cortando la llamada dejando el celular sobre la barra quitando su uniforme.

—Catra, lo supuse ¿Te irás?

—Si, lo siento, esto me dejó mal —Susurró tomando el hombro de su jefe—, gracias por contratarme, no cualquiera hace eso y me respeta como usted lo hizo.

—Esto te puso sentimental eh, no es nada pequeña, te espero mañana.

Catra soltó un suspiro tembloroso mientras asentía.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Catra salió por la puerta trasera vio uno a lo lejos, en la otra cuadra frente a ella, uno viniendo tras ella, al ésta tomar su celular y marcar de manera sigilosa doblando la esquina vio dos a sus lados acercándose casi corriendo al ver que hablaba por celular.

—¿Catra?

—Uno tiene pistola y está atrás de mí —Susurró temblorosa— hay uno de color, otros tres caucásico, lo siento, no habrá boda —Dijo llorando tirando el celular al suelo mientras alzaba sus manos.

—Hermana, supimos que te casarías y no recibimos invitación —Dijo el de atrás apoyando la pistola en su cabeza.

—No invito a gente de mierda a mi boda —Dijo con su cabeza en alto mientras caían las lágrimas pero ya no temblaba.

—Siempre fuiste un incontrolable pedazo de prostituta —Dijo cargando el arma.

—Pensé en rendirme y dejar de ser así, que hicieran lo que quieran conmigo hoy —Subió su cabeza mirando su anillo—, pero realmente quiero ver a la persona que amo una vez más.

—Las prostitutas no tienen un final feliz, gata —Susurró en su oreja—, ¡Mucho menos las que matan a su jefe!

Catra puso su lengua entre sus dientes mientras sabía que recibiría el golpe con el arma de fuego, al recibirlo soltó un quejido mientras caía al suelo.

—Esto es por Lord Prime —Susurró, Catra cambió de posición al sentir el disparo salir del arma.

La morena soltó un fuerte grito al sentir su pierna ser atravesada en el sector de los gemelos, era un gran calibre, esta palideció mientras sentía las risas a su alrededor.

—¡No vengan! —Gritó Catra a todo pulmón a todo el que veía acercándose a ver.

Sabía que dentro de poco caería en shock, no estaba desmayada solamente porque su cuerpo le gritaba que tenía que sobrevivir a esto, que tenía que verla una vez más y si no lo hacía solo se conformaba con haberla escuchado decir que la amaba una vez más.


	65. Capítulo LXV

—No podemos decirle —Decía Glimmer limpiando sus lágrimas mientras temblaba.

—Estás haciendo mal y lo sabes —Pronunció Mermista enojada mientras se escapaban las lágrimas.

—Estaba aterrada por esto mismo, si sabe que pasó... No podemos —Dijo en un llanto.

—No puedo ser cómplice de esto —Lloraba Netossa mientras su esposa la abrazaba—, Spinnerella vayámonos de aquí.

Ambas se fueron mientras lloraban.

—No es correcto Glimmer y lo sabes —Pronunció Bow pálido.

—¡Chicos! —Gritó Adora desde la distancia.

Todos los presentes limpiaron sus lágrimas y cambiaron su posición mientras la veían acercarse feliz.

—¡Hablé con Catra! —Exclamó alegre.

Los tres presentes temblaron al oír su nombre, Mermista desvió su mirada mientras temblaba.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Pues que podía hablar con ella porque aunque ya no fuéramos prometidas ella me amaba —Susurró con una voz temblorosa.

—Dime que le dijiste que la amabas también Adora —Susurró Mermista con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo dije, la iré a buscar al trabajo para que podamos hablar bien, Mermista ¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó tratando de acercarse, Mermista la alejó.

—No voy a ser participe de tu mierda Glimmer, lo siento —Dijo dejando caer una lágrima, tomó el hombro de Adora—, algo pasó-

—¡No pasó nada! —Exclamó Glimmer en un llanto.

—¡Ya basta Glimmer! —Gritó Bow serio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Adora miró a los tres con palidez mientras veía a las esposas a lo lejos llorando.

—No es posible ¿Verdad? Dime que no —Pidió retrocediendo.

—...

Mermista soltó un llanto ahogado mientras trataba de hablar, Glimmer corrió la mirada mientras Bow tomaba sus hombros.

—... Puede que logres despedirte si vas ahora al hospital —Dijo haciendo una expresión de dolor.

Adora abrió su boca con una expresión de dolor, negó entre respiraciones pesadas.

—No, no es real —Se alejaba—, la voy a llamar, hace cinco minutos hablé con ella, cinco minutos- no- —Negaba entre un fuerte llanto tomando su celular y marcando.

Aquello sonó durante tanto tiempo mientras de Adora salía un llanto silencioso entre respiraciones entre cortadas.

—Contesta Catra, por favor —Sus labios temblaban mientras intentaba no llorar.

—El número al que usted a llamado no se encuentra disponible en este momento, por favor inténtelo más tarde.

Glimmer soltó un fuerte llanto ahogado en su mano al ver a Adora aferrándose a la ropa de su pecho mientras se encorvaba con dolor.

—No... ¡NO! —Gritó, un grito desgarrador, el celular cayó de sus manos mientras estas perdían la fuerza.

Esta tapó sus ojos con sus palmas mientras soltaba gritos de dolor que se transformaban en agónicos llantos que hacían temblar a todo quien le escuchaban.

—Lo siento Adora... Lo siento tanto —Lloraba Glimmer.

Adora metió la mano en su bolsillo mostrándole algo a sus amigos, esto sacó un llanto de Bow.

—Estaba dispuesta a que lo volviera a poner en mi mano —Adora soltó otro grito desgarrador mientras apretaba aquel anillo—, no puedo con esto —Adora casi no podía respirar mientras la fuerza se iba de ella.

—Vamos Adora —Dijo Mermista rodeándola con su brazo mientras la levantaba.

—¿Qué haces?

—Todavía tenemos algo que hacer —Susurró con una voz temblorosa—, no se irá sin que te despidas de ella.

Adora le miró destruida mientras la de tez oscura temblaba casi sin fuerza llevándola, Bow hizo lo mismo levantando aún más a Adora.

Al llegar alguien le detuvo.

—Lo siento, no se puede entrar.

—¿Catra está aquí?

—¿Son familiares? —Preguntó.

Adora miró el anillo que tenía en su mano y lo puso en su dedo mientras su temblorosa mano hizo de esto algo difícil.

—Soy... Soy su prometida —Dijo con un hilo de voz.

—... Lamento... Pase —Dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Al llegar vio a aquel hombre que ya conocía, este la miró acercándose a ella.

—Adora, lamento-

—¡No lamentas ni mierda! —Le gritó llena de dolor— ¡Tenias que protegerla! ¡Ella te dio todo! —Gritaba desgarradoramente mientras lo empujaba.

—¡Adora! —Exclamó Bow alejándola del agente.

—¿Cómo está Catra?

—... Lo lamento —Susurró mirando a Adora.

—¡¿Cómo está mi prometida?! —Exclamó pidiendo respuestas.

—... Catra ahora no está estable, recibió muchas apuñaladas —Informaba, Adora cayó sin fuerzas— y un disparo... Perdió mucha sangre y las heridas son profundas... Lo siento Adora.

La rubia soltó un llanto tan profundo y mortificante para todo quien le oyera.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

—En cirugía todavía, siganme —El agente los guió mientras Adora a penas podía mirar a su alrededor.

Al llegar sintió otro llanto, ambas juntaron miradas, una fue sorpresa y la otra pura ira.

—¡¿Con qué derecho estás aquí?! ¡Luego de lo que le hiciste! —Gritó Scorpia poniéndose de pie.

—¡No, Scorpia! —Exclamó Perfuma tratando de detenerla.

Fue un solo y fuerte golpe el que le llegó a Adora en su cara para luego el agente separar la pelea.

—¡¿Sabes que eres?! ¡Una maldita cobarde! —Exclamó Scorpia soltando un destrozador llanto mientras Perfuma la abrazaba llorando también.

—Adora ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Bow viendo el labio roto de Adora sangrando.

—... Ella sí sabía lo que yo sentía —Susurró, Scorpia la miró.

—... No —Negó Scorpia con una voz temblorosa—, ella te amaba, por eso te daba la comprensión que nadie puede darte, una comprensión que no puedes pedir de mí porque gracias a ti mi mejor amiga está ahí muriendo.

—¡No es culpa de Adora!

—¡No te metas Glimmer! —Gritó Perfuma protegiendo a Scorpia.

—¡¿Qué-

—¡Cállense! —Gritó Mermista limpiando sus lágrimas— ¡Estamos aquí por Catra! ¡Denle el respeto que merece!

Todos se quedaron callados, sentaron a Adora con cuidado mientras los amigos le rodeaban.

Adora miró hacia el lado de Scorpia y notó lo solitario que todo era siempre para Catra, ahí solo había una sola persona por ella: Scorpia, Perfuma estaba allí por la peliblanca.

—Scorpia... Yo también la amo —Susurró con su cabeza en alto, esta le miró con un gesto de ira—, quizás soy demasiado impulsiva para mis decisiones pero ella sabía todo eso de mí y aún así fue ella la que me dijo sus imperfecciones al momento en que le pedí que se casara conmigo, ella ya sabía las mías cuando me dijo que sí y ella fue capaz de decirme las suyas, la amo tanto que duele.

Scorpia abrió la boca para decir algo pero solo comenzó a llorar bajando su cabeza a la espera de que Catra pudiera vivir para verla nuevamente con el anillo puesto.


	66. Chapter 66

En aquel lugar lo que más se escuchaban eran llantos que salían del miedo de una chica a punto de perder al amor de su vida, a la única que fue capaz de amar por completo, cada que venía su sonrisa a su mente soltaba un fuerte llanto que no podía controlar ni evitar, fue así durante toda la noche donde habían veces que ya no tenía lágrimas para dejar caer así solo eran gritos intermitentes que habían veces que tampoco salían de ella, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada pero no podía hacer nada por ella más que mirarla a través de la ventana viéndola llena de sangre, muchas veces llamaba su nombre esperando que abriera sus ojos pero no lo hacía.

—Ya basta por favor —Rogó Scorpia sin poder llorar más, sus párpados dolían.

Adora la miró, su mirada no tenía más que desesperación, Scorpia miró aquello con un fuerte dolor en su pecho y sólo corrió la mirada.

Un fuerte pitido se escuchó, de inmediato la respiración de todos se detuvo, cada movimiento, todo se detuvo.

—No... ¡NO! —Gritó Adora desgarradoramente acercándose a la ventana viendo el monitor— ¡Catra! ¡CATRA! —La llamaba en el desgarrador llanto— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MORIR! ¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?! ¡NO PUEDES! ¡TENEMOS TANTO QUE HACER! ¡TANTO QUE VIVIR! ¡TE LO RUEGO NO ME DEJES SOLA! ¡NO NOS PUEDES DEJAR ASÍ! ¡NO ASÍ!

Adora soltó un grito desgarrador lleno de frustración viendo el movimiento que había en la sala de operación, no escuchaba nada más que aquel pitido.

—¡Adora! ¡Detente! —Exclamó Glimmer temblando— Ya déjala ir... Déjala descansar ¿Acaso no ves todo lo que ha pasado? Ya tuvo su final feliz-

—¡¿Final feliz?! ¡¿Cuál final feliz?! ¡¿El que arruiné?! —Gritó tomándolo hombros de Glimmer con fuerza— Ella no se irá, no se puede ir todavía falta tanto para que viva, tanto que tiene que aprender y explorar, tantas canciones que bailar y cantar, tantas canciones que tocar en la guitarra que le dio Sea Hawk.

Adora cayó al suelo soltando un desgarrador llanto mientras tapaba sus ojos en pleno grito, pronto lo escuchó, aquel sonido intermitente.

—¡Se estabilizó! —Exclamó Perfuma.

Adora vio todo girar mientras caía al cercano piso sintiendo los gritos llamando su nombre.

—No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo Glimmer —Dijo Scorpia señalándola—, Catra nunca se ha dado por vencido en su vida, ella no se está aferrando a nada más que a sus ganas de vivir- ¡No te atrevas! No te atrevas a decirle que la deje ir.

Scorpia soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad mientras Glimmer temblaba viendo a ambas aferrándose tanto a Catra, tuvo miedo de que si fuera a morir eso acabaría con Adora.

Adora al despertar comenzó a llorar corriendo hacia el vidrio viendo a Catra estable, soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba escapar un leve llanto.

—¿Cuanto más estará allí? —Preguntó entre lágrimas.

—Ven aquí —Susurró Bow abrazándola mientras esta temblaba con una respiración pesada— tienes que comer algo.

—No puedo... Realmente no puedo —Susurraba mientras negaba casi sin poder hablar por aquel nudo en su garganta.

—Toma un poco de té por lo menos, tienes que relajarte —Pidió, Adora asintió sentándose con ayuda de Bow.

Sintió una mirada sobre ella, al desviar la suya hacia esta Scorpia corrió la suya mientras mordía su labio, la rubia soltó un suspiro tembloroso tomando lo que sus amigos le pasaron, intentó llevarlo a su boca un par de veces, cada que lo hacía dejaba salir un fuerte llanto, con manos temblorosas tomó del té mientras miraba a aquella ventana a la cual a penas podía ver sentada.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Adora más calmada mientras tomaba un té que Perfuma le había traído, aún su respiración era temblorosa y veía con lágrimas cegando su vista.

—Hubieron varios testigos y todas las versiones fueron iguales, creando una línea de tiempo sería así: salió de la casa de Perfuma a las 9:12am, llegó a su trabajo a las 9:20am con unos jeans algo gastados, una playera delgada, una mascarilla y un gorro, a las 9:40am recibieron unos clientes que se sentaron en las mesas del frente, a las 9:50am Catra terminó de limpiar la cocina y tuvo una conversación sobre la mascarilla con el jefe, este dijo que le había dicho que estaba enferma, fue a limpiar las mesas del frente cuando el jefe dijo que alguien se puso frente a ella, también tenía una mascarilla, este hombre le dijo algo sobre sus ojos, el jefe lo sacó del local por acoso ya que vio a Catra asustada.

—No te detengas —Susurró Adora mirándolo enojada.

—Catra le pidió hacer una llamada a los segundos del suceso y se fue hacia atrás, te llamó —Dijo el agente, Adora tembló, las lágrimas cayeron con facilidad al momento de recordar la última vez que hablaron—, mientras ella hacía eso el jefe dijo que vio pasear a personas cerca del local, pensó que lo iban a asaltar, cuando Catra terminó la llamada eran las 10:00am, Catra se acercó a decirle que se iría, dijo que se puso muy emocional y que le dio gracias por haberla tratado con respeto y salió por la salida trasera.

—¿Después qué?

—... Yo estuve con ella hablando por teléfono cuando salió del trabajo, me describió lo que podía ver, me dijo: el único que tiene pistola está atrás mío, hay uno de tez oscura y tres caucásicos... Me dijo que no habría boda y se disculpó —El agente tocó su sien con tristeza, Adora soltó un llanto tapando su boca mientras se erguía, el dolor se estaba tatuando en su piel, soltó una respiración larga y temblorosa—, en los próximos minutos sólo son especulaciones basadas en las heridas encontradas en Catra, la interceptaron en medio de la cuadra y le golpearon la cabeza con el arma de fuego, mordió su lengua y le dispararon cuando estaba en suelo.

—¿Dónde le dispararon?

—En los gemelos —Señaló el lugar exacto en su propia pierna—, por el calibre del arma el sonido fue fuerte, la gente comenzó a salir y ver lo que pasaba hasta que escucharon a Catra gritarles que se fueran, algunos se quedaron viendo y de esta parte hay muchos testigos.

Adora asintió mientras Glimmer tomaba su mano con fuerza, no quería escuchar la verdad pero debía estar allí con ella, Scorpia estaba con Perfuma escuchando todo desde lejos.

—Catra no entró en shock pero se estaba desangrando, se tiró sobre el del arma rompiéndole la mandíbula de un golpe, este soltó el arma, Catra se tiró sobre esta protegiéndola con el cuerpo, la apuñalaron en la herida de bala, está volteó y apuntó al que le disparó en su cuello, el retroceso del arma dislocó su dedo, la bala mató al hombre —Adora tocó su estómago, no por la muerte de aquel hombre sino por todo lo que contaban sobre Catra— los tres que quedaban se tiraron contra ella apuñalandola mientras sostenían una de sus manos para que no pudiera disparar pero lo hizo, una de las balas le pasó por el pulmón a uno hasta rozar el corazón, el otro recibió una bala en su cara, el último que quedó trató de huir pero Catra disparó de nuevo, está tetraplejico, cuando pararon los disparos la gente se acercó a Catra viendo como entraba en shock, la ambulancia llegó rápido, solo por eso Catra está viva.

—La estaban apuñalando entre tres tipos y nadie se acercó a ayudarla —Dijo Adora terminando la frase casi sin voz.

Adora tapó su cara mientras trataba de relajarse no teniendo éxito alguno.

—De hecho fue gracias a ellos que Catra llegara con vida, si se hubieran metido antes hubiera habido una masacre más grande.

—¡Adora! —Exclamaron dos voces, esta los miró mientras corrían hacia ella.

—George, Lance —Susurró temblorosa, se puso de pie abrazandolos al mismo tiempo.

—Ayer pudo escapar de ellos pero hoy-

—¿Cómo qué ayer? —Preguntó Adora mirándolos con sorpresa.

—Ayer Catra llegó a la biblioteca y se encerró en nuestra casa, lo llamó —Dijo mirando al agente.

—¡¿Qué mierda no nos estás contando?! —Gritó Adora, Glimmer la jaló del brazo.

—Wow, wow, ayer Catra me llamó porque vio a estos sujetos y sospechó que iban tras ella-

—¡¿Y no hiciste nada?! —Exclamó ofendida con sus manos temblorosas.

—No podía hacer nada, las leyes-

—¡Las leyes hicieron que mi prometida esté muriendo! —Gritó Adora soltando un llanto desgarrador lleno de frustración.

—Eres la misma mierda que la policía ¿No? —Susurró Glimmer mientras Adora se abrazaba a ella.

El agente se quedó sin palabras y sólo se alejó mirando a Catra siendo operada.

—¿Papás? —Preguntó Bow llegando con café.

—¿Hijo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntaron abrazandolo cómo saludo.

—Catra es mi mejor amiga ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Ella trabajaba con nosotros —Informaba con sorpresa.

Bow presentó a su novia y a sus amigas, Mermista llegó después con Sea Hawk, se notaba que ambos habían llorado bastante sin embargo la pareja de casadas sí llegaron llorando, cada vez que miraban a Adora dejaban escapar incluso más lágrimas.

El cirujano salió, Adora fue la primera en acercarse, este la miró.

—¿Eres su prometida? —Preguntó.

—Sí —Este le entregó un ensangrentado anillo—, oh por-

—Catra sigue inestable, se sigue practicando la laparotomía para ver que más se dañó, ha perdido mucha sangre y sigue perdiendo, dañaron su intestino pero vi que sigue teniendo heridas ahí anteriores.

—La impalaron con anterioridad —Dijo el agente.

—Oh vaya, lamento oír eso, Catra estará bien pero va a tomar más de lo que esperamos y realmente no podemos garantizar que siga bien luego —Informaba.

—Gracias doctor —Dijo Scorpia desde donde estaba sentada.

—Mantengan la fuerza, ella es bastante fuerte, sabemos lo que hizo, no se va a rendir ahora eso seguro —Dijo elevando las esperanzas del grupo, este volvió, fue desinfectado por completo nuevamente.

—¿Oíste eso? ¡Catra estará bien!

—¿Lo estará realmente? —Susurró Adora dejando caer lágrimas.

Esta se sentó abrumada comenzando a llorar soltando un suspiro tembloroso, Scorpia la miró con pena, estaba enojada pero sabía que sí había alguien que si podía entender lo que ella sentía era Adora, sabía que la amaba bastante, pasaron tantas cosas justas y fue la única que la abrazó en aquel momento tan malo, respetaba a Adora aunque haya hecho lo que hizo.


	67. Chapter 67

—Buenas noticias —Decía el cirujano saliendo—, Catra está estable y debo anunciar que la operación fue realizada con total éxito.

Adora soltó un suspiro mientras temblaba aliviada cayendo sentada, Scorpia abrazó a Perfuma quien lloraba de felicidad.

—Sin embargo notamos una herida cerebral —Dijo, Adora lo miró pálida—, esto fue causado por el traumatismo severo que tuvo al ser golpeada por la pistola, su cerebro se hinchó, el aumento de la presión intracraneana es peligroso para ella así que se le inducirá a un coma si es autorizado por su familiar —Decía mirando a Adora.

—¿Qué? ¿Es necesario?

—Es riesgoso pero mejor para su situación, al hacerlo las venas adelgazan y disminuye la hinchazón, además así podemos mantenerla quieta para una buena recuperación, cualquier movimiento podría iniciar una fuga de sangre logrando inestabilidad... Si pasa eso probablemente se convierta en tragedia.

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer para salvarla —Autorizaba Adora, el cirujano asintió— ¿Cuanto tiempo sería?

—Depende de su recuperación pero probablemente poco tiempo, si se mantiene más puede ser peligroso para su cuerpo.

—Gracias a todos —Dijo Adora con respeto, este asintió y entró nuevamente.

—Vamos a comer algo, no han comido nada en tres días —Dijo Bow preocupado.

—¿Ustedes creen que debería llamar a la psiquiatra ahora? —Preguntó Glimmer— esta es la tercera vez que Catra-

—Deja que ella tome la decisión, solo dejemos que descanse y sane su cuerpo —Dijo Adora seria—, ahora vamos por comida, muero de hambre ¿Vienes Scorpia? —Preguntó mirándola con una suave sonrisa, Scorpia tembló.

Rápidamente la abrazó con fuerza, Adora se sorprendió mientras se quedaba sin saber que hacer.

—No sé si es un abrazo o si me quieres matar asfixiando.

—Ambas, siento haberte tratado así.

—Me lo merecía.

—Si, lo hacías —Dijo con una sonrisa, Adora soltó una leve sonrisa—, vamos a comer algo.

Y así hasta que llegó el santo día, Adora había limpiado el anillo tanto que parecía recién sacado de la tienda.

Catra había despertado hace unos días pero la mantenían en aislamiento.

—Pero mira que bella estás —Dijo Glimmer rodeándola.

—¿Si? —Preguntó conmovida.

—No, se nota que lloraste toda la noche pero, heh, lo intentaste.

Adora soltó una risita, trataba de verse tranquila y feliz pero la verdad no sabía que decir al verla, no sabía cómo estaba ella ni cómo su cara era, no sabía cómo reaccionaria o siquiera si podía hablar pero ahí estaba frente a la habitación individual dada para su recuperación.

—Adora, ve tu primero, nosotros entramos después.

—... Gracias chicos —Susurró soltando un suspiro tomando la manilla de la puerta.

Con miedo la abrió, aún no podía verla por el leve pasillo que había, cerró la puerta y caminó a paso lento, ella estaba mirando a la ventana.

—... Catra —Susurró Adora con lágrimas en sus ojos, está la miró rápidamente.

—¡Adora! —Exclamó de inmediato mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

—Hola reina —Se acercó con cuidado.

Catra le miró mientras sus ojos brillaban alegres, miró hacia su mano y se sorprendió.

—... Traes el anillo —Susurró conmovida.

—Siempre lo hice, quizás no lo tenía puesto pero lo guardé cerca de mí, ese día pensé que quizás podrías ponerlo en mi dedo nuevamente pero... No pudimos —Susurró temblorosa.

—Princesa, no llores —Susurró queriendo tocarla pero no podía moverse.

—Sé que estás en una situación algo incómoda pero —Adora sacó el anillo—, sé que soy una completa idiota pero me preguntaba si ahora si y sin miedo a nada ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Hmm, déjame pensarlo, quizás diez puñaladas después cambian la opinión de una persona —Dijo para luego reír con dolor—, por supuesto que si princesa, ya te lo había dicho, te amo.

—Me pregunto si puedo besarte...

—Uh ¿Quieres probar el sabor a mis pastillas? —Preguntó alzando ambas cejas repetitivamente.

—Hmm, a ver —Susurró acercándose, ambas juntaron sus labios—, hmm, pasable.

Catra soltó otra risa suave mientras miraba a Adora con cariño, esta puso el anillo en el dedo de Catra algo hinchado pero aún caía.

—Y, pum, las máquinas explotan —Bromeó Catra.

—Tranquila, ya le pregunté a los doctores y es imposible, me aseguré, soy una genio —Dijo orgullosa, Catra la miró con una gran sonrisa— ¿Cómo estás llevando esto del trauma?

—¿Me puedes creer que me siento más ligera que antes? Porque antes cuando pasó lo del cliente sabía que iba a caer lo de mis jefes y cuando pasó lo de mis jefes supe que llegaría mi momento para morir pero mírame, toda apuñalada y con más puntos que tú en el examen de matemáticas pero viva —Dijo alegre, Adora soltó una fuerte carcajada, la morena solo le miró con un sonrojo.

—Extrañaba tanto tu bullying y te creo, no me siento así porque casi morí de la agonía, literalmente todos me hablaban de ti en modo: aquí yace Catra, estiró la pata —Catra soltó una risita.

—Adora no me hagas reír me duele —Dijo entre suaves risas.

—Es que si fue así, me dijeron ve a despedirte y yo como: no puedo respirar, permiso, procederé a suicidarme para encontrarme con mi amorcito —Bromeaba mientras recibía una mirada de cariño—, yo creo que ya con el super putazo que le diste al maldito ese no debemos tener miedo de nada.

—¡PFF! —Exclamó Catra dejando escapar otra risa— ¡Lo sé! ¡Adora ¿Quién es esa?! Soy la nueva mr. Músculos.

Adora se acercó soltando una risilla y besó su frente, luego la punta de su nariz y luego su boca.

—Cuando salgas de aquí y ya te puedas mover ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer?

—¿El amor?

—A parte de eso —Dijo mirándola coqueta mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Oh no...

—Oh si —Susurró coqueta apoyando su frente en la de Catra—, hay que planear la boda.

—No. Siguiente pregunta —Rió sonrojada— ¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo? Digo, sé porqué no querías pero no quiero que mi tercera casi muerte te presione.

—No me estás presionando Catra —Susurró con cariño—, Scorpia me sacó el miedo a puñetazo limpio.

—¡No! —Exclamó intrigada— ¡¿Te pegó?!

—¡Si! No me acuerdo que me dijo pero pum, el mayor golpe de mi vida —Catra soltó carcajadas burlesca.

—¿Ves? Por querer dejarme plantada en el altar.

—Amor, literalmente lo único que puede hacerme dejarte plantada en el altar es que te haya visto por error antes de la ceremonia y me haya dado un infarto de lo hermosa que estás.

—Me gusta cuando me dices amor —Susurró adormilada con una sonrisa—, maldita anestesia, quiero hablar más contigo princesa.

—Lo haremos, pero tienes una lista de espera de cincuenta personas a fuera que quieren hablar contigo.

—Adora...

—¿Si?

—Te amo mucho —Sonrió adormilada recibiendo un suave y corto beso en sus labios.

—Y yo te amo a ti Catra —Susurró, de Catra salió una risita torpe, Adora se sorprendió mientras se colocaba roja.

—Le dices a alguien... Te corto... Las... Ubres... —Dijo mientras se quedaba dormida, Adora besó su frente mientras había descubierto otra cosa más que amar de su prometida.

Adora salió cerrando la puerta.

—Lo lamento chicos, se quedó dormida —Dijo alegre.

—¿Y? —Glimmer estaba impaciente.

—Me dijo “Si” otra vez —Celebró todos se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Cállense, hay pacientes durmiendo —Dijo una enfermera que pasó insultándolos entre murmullos.


	68. Chapter 68

—Bien, la evaluación psicológica de Catra salió bastante positiva, si veo complejo de mártir por ahí pero no es más del que tiene Adora —Decía la psiquiatra de confianza.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije.

—Y sobre Adora, veo un trauma por ahí, miedo, pero según lo que me han contado no es mucho, tiene complejo de mártir pero nunca ha tenido oportunidad de serlo, de todas formas ya saben que vendré cada mes a hacer un chequeo y ver como van variando las situaciones y emociones, si noto cambio negativo empezaremos con la terapia pero según yo no la necesitan.

—Mira, solo faltó un trauma más para neutralizar a los otros —Dijo Catra empujando a Adora quien reía.

Ambas se besaron alegres mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

—Catra, te contaré algo, ya sabes, regalo de matrimonio —Dijo sentándose cómoda—, cuando Adora te besó el primer día de nuestra primera sesión, fue, de hecho, una forma de demostrar que eras suya, estaba siendo posesiva, te marcó ante alguien nuevo.

—¿Ah sí? —Preguntó Catra mirándola alzando una ceja.

—No era tan posesiva en ese entonces —Tartamudeo nerviosa desviando su mirada.

—Está mintiendo —Rió la psiquiatra poniéndose de pie.

—Lo sé —Le siguió Catra.

—Bueno chicas, ya me voy, que tengan una buena boda —Dijo despidiéndose.

—Hey —Llamó Catra, esta volteó viendo la carta que fue tirada hacia ella.

Con torpeza la tomó y la abrió conmoviéndose ante lo que leía.

—Te esperamos en la boda —Sonrió Catra con un leve sonrojo, estaba avergonzada.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Chilló la psiquiatra alegre— ¡Les daré un regalo precioso a ambas!

Ella se acercó abrazando a ambas con fuerza, estaba emocionada, Catra soltó una risa de alegría mientras Adora solo sonreía ampliamente también muy alegre.

—¡Nos vemos en la boda! —Se despedía saliendo animada.

—Si sabe que nos verá el otro mes ¿Verdad?

—Déjala disfrutar —Reía Adora.

—Todo el mundo ama las bodas —Dijo Catra estirando sus manos con cuidado.

Luego hizo andar esa silla de ruedas hacia la mesa viendo todos los papeles sobre ella.

—¿Ya pensaste en quien invitar?

—Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio... Entrapta —Dijo el nombre con cuidado, Adora aún no aprobaba eso—, a mis jefes y compañeros de trabajo, uh y estaba pensando en invitar a los que me atendieron ese día.

—¿Qué?

—Es que literalmente gracias a ellos la boda se celebrará así que...

—Bien gatita —Aceptó besando su cabeza—, puede que haya olvidado decirte algo...

—¿Qué cosa princesa?

La puerta sonó, Adora Rió nerviosa mientras Catra miraba sospechando.

La rubia abrió, cuando Catra vio a la persona de la puerta miró a Adora casi ofendida.

—... Huntara.

—Hola gata salvaje, me enteré que necesitas unos masajes —Reía amenazante mientras hacía sonar sus huesos.

—No, aléjala de mí, además tu tuviste algo con mi prometida no te quiero ver —Se alejaba.

—De hecho no tuve nada con ella, solo me subió arriba de sus piernas —Aclaraba Adora nerviosa.

—No me importa, te besó.

—Solo el pecho-

—“Sili il pichi” ¡Chinga tu madre Huntara!

—Eres tu quien pedirá clemencia luego... Gata —Dijo acercándose y tomando la silla de rueda encerrándose juntas en la habitación de ambas.

—No, no, no, no ¿Qué estás tocando? ¡Suéltame o te juro que te quiebro la mandíbula! —Se escuchaba desde fuera la habitación— ¡No, no! ¡No me saques los pantalones, ugh!

—¡¿Qué está haciendo que?! —Gritó Adora tratando de entrar— ¡Huntara!

—Lo siento rubia, es mi trabajo.

—¡No me abras de piernas Huntara! —Exclamó Catra mientras se escuchaba la piel siendo golpeada.

Luego se escuchó silencio, Adora sintió la respiración de Catra entre quejas, pateó la puerta entrando.

—¡Respeto tu autoridad como fisioterapeuta de Catra pero reafirmo la mía siendo su prometida! —Exclamó entrando viendo a Catra con la mano de Huntara en la boca.

La había callado mientras analizaba la situación de la morena.

—Está bien, los gemelos son los más afectados la verdad no creo que respondan bien al deporte o actividad física dentro de años hasta que se regeneren los tejidos.

—¿Crees que en unos... Cuantos meses eran princesa?

—Diez, máximo un año.

—¿Crees que pueda caminar y... Bailar?

—Bailar no estoy segura y caminar si sigues recuperandote así pero seguirás teniendo la molestia y no creo que puedas caminar mucho.

—... ¿No baile entonces? —Preguntó desanimada.

—Pídele a una Diosa que te sane a tiempo para que puedas con el dolor de bailar con un músculo perforado.

—Ugh, no —Dijo Catra tapando sus ojos.

—Está bien si no bailamos, yo no sé hacerlo aún.

—No, no está bien, habías aprendido, practicamos tanto —Se quejaba—, maldita sea, maldito Prime, maldita Huntara que besó a mi novia —Catra intentó sacar humor en la conversación y lo logró, esto hizo reír a ambas.

—¿Cómo están las puñaladas? —Preguntó Huntara, Catra subió su playera.

Huntara palideció al ver esas rojas heridas en su costado, se notaba que eran profundas pero eran pequeñas, como navajas de bolsillo.

—¿Te duelen?

—Si, algunas veces están más sensibles de lo normal, despierto llorando del dolor así que me tiene que inyectar morfina —Dijo soltando un suspiro.

—Lamento que te haya pasado eso.

—Oh, nah, tenía que pasar, así es el destino y yo soy un gato que acaba de acabar la vida extra que le quedaba de las nueve —Reía suavemente.

—La reina Glimmer dijo que estaba-

—¿Reina Glimmer? Tanto respeto ¡Uh! ¿Debería decirle a Bow? Pobrecito —Se burlaba.

—No así, tonta.

—¡Adora! —Exclamó luego de una dramática inhalación— ¡Me dijo tonta!

—¡Nadie le dice tonta, torpe testaruda a mi reina! ¡Luchitas ahora!

Ambas se fueron al salón mientras Catra se ponía sus pantalones con dificultad para luego subirse a su silla de rueda e ir hacia allá viendo como competían, soltó un suspiro, estaba agotada de repetir siempre el mismo patrón, ya no quería que cada vez que avanzara tenía que retroceder más y más, solo quería ser feliz sin necesidad de temer a una tragedia.

Trataba de no pensar en eso, ahora era feliz a punto de lograr algo que nunca creyó ser capaz, miró su anillo con cariño, seguía queriendo presumirle a todo el mundo lo feliz que era y la familia que logró conseguir.


	69. Chapter 69

—Esto sería lo que necesitarías para una rehabilitación correcta, Scorpia empezó con esto —Decía Perfuma llevando a Catra en la silla de ruedas— ¿Estás ansiosa?

—Solo quiero poder estar de pie en mi propia boda —Susurró frustrada—, no es mucho lo que pido.

—Pero Huntara dijo que estarías bien ¿No? —Daba esperanzas Perfuma quién siempre era positiva.

—Pero quiero bailar —Se quejó viendo a Adora saludándole mientras hablaba con Huntara.

—Hola chicas —Saludaba animada—, dígannos que hacer.

—Primero cambiate de ropa —Dijo Huntara acercándose a Catra tirándole uno de los shorts deportivos de Adora.

—Bien todas volteen, Adora asegúrate de que no me miren —Dijo Catra quejándose.

Tanto Perfuma como Huntara se dieron la vuelta mientras Adora les miraba dándole el visto bueno a Catra quién comenzó a desabotonar con facilidad su pantalón, lo difícil siempre era bajarlos, se escucharon sus quejas.

—Uhm, Catra ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó Adora nerviosa.

—No soy una maldita inválida, dejen de tratarme así —Gruñia con un nudo en su garganta mientras hacía una expresión de dolor.

Estaba muy frustrada, no sentía su dolor calmado a través de los meses, todo seguía igual, al ponerse los shorts les dio la orden de darse la vuelta, ellas lo hicieron obedeciendo.

Huntara se agachó mientras tomaba la pierna de Catra alzándola con cuidado, frunció su ceño mirando a Catra inmediatamente después.

—Tu pierna está afiebrada e hinchada, la herida tiene un color más rojo, te duele ¿No es así?

—¿Y qué? —Susurró tocando su propio ceño.

—¿Quieres que te diga? —Catra chasqueó su lengua poniéndose de pie sin apoyar su pierna herida— Catra-

—Solo tengo que caminar todo este camino sin quejarme —Dijo tomando las barras.

—Tu herida se abrió Catra, eso debe estar doliendo como la mierda —Dijo Huntara regañándola.

Catra apoyó su pie, solo la punta cuando a paso lento trataba de apoyar el talón, estaba temblando de dolor, Adora se acercó por el lado.

—No tienes que pasar por esto, podemos aplazar la boda-

—¿Y qué? —Preguntó mirándola soltando un chillido al apoyar su pie por completo— ¿Llamar a todos los que invitamos y decirles: Catra está inválida así que todas las reservas que hicimos y las invitaciones quedan descartadas?

Adora tomó su mano mirándola atentamente, Catra solo corrió su mirada.

—Catra, no importa el dinero, las reservaciones, todo no importa lo único que realmente me importa y nos importas eres tú.

Catra alejó su mano de Adora mientras se ayudaba a caminar así mientras salían quejidos de ella, a penas podía avanzar, sus manos estaban temblorosas.

—Ya basta, te estás haciendo más daño que bien —Detenía Huntara.

Catra siguió hasta sentir una horrible punzada en su costado derecho, todo su cuerpo tembló mientras ella soltaba lágrimas cayendo al suelo sujetándose el sector que más le dolía en el momento, el sector de las puñaladas.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste Catra? —Preguntó sospechando mientras Adora se agachaba a tomarla.

—¡Lo único que quiero es poder casarme sin tener que ir en una maldita silla de ruedas! —Exclamó llorando mientras era tomada con facilidad por su prometida.

—¿Qué creías que lograrías corriendo? —Preguntó Huntara enojada.

Adora miró a Catra quién desvió su mirada con culpa, su prometida palideció sentándola en una silla mientras se agachaba tomando sus manos con delicadeza aún sin recibir la mirada de la morena.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque es tonta-

—Cállate Huntara, estoy hablando con ella —La seriedad de Adora era algo mortificarte para todos en la habitación.

—... Mis piernas son todo lo que tengo —Susurró con dolor limpiando sus lágrimas con sus palmas—, Adora yo amo correr, saltar, amo bailar —Tenía un nudo en su garganta mientras temblaba presionando sus manos cerradas en sus puños contra sus piernas—, Huntara sigue diciéndome que no voy a poder bailar, el doctor me repite que no puedo hacer deporte y yo- —Soltó un suave llanto— solo quiero mis piernas de vuelta.

Huntara desvió su mirada con tristeza, no sabía lo que sentía aquella chica pero podía ponerse en su situación y eso sería depresivo para ella.

—No puedo estirar mi brazo derecho y aún nadie se daba cuenta porque lo hago pero duele tanto —Confesaba llorando—, quiero casarme y volver a sentirme normal, poder deslizarme junto a ti en la pista de baile, correr hacia la salida de la ceremonia recibiendo los pétalos sobre nosotras.

—¿Quieres hacer todo eso? —Preguntó Adora besando sus manos, Catra asintió con un puchero sin mirarla— entonces mírame —Pidió, la morena subió su mirada— te amo pero lo siento Catra...

—No-

—Hay que postergar la boda o cancelarla hasta que te recuperes —Dijo con autoridad, los temblorosos ojos de Catra miraron a Perfuma y a Huntara, ambas le dieron la razón a Adora.

—¡Puedo caminar! —Insistió en un grito, Adora se puso de pie soltando sus manos.

—No, no puedes —Susurró alejándose—, voy a llamar a Glimmer, Perfuma ayúdame a llamar a Mermista, hay que cancelar todo.

—Detente- —Dijo con un hilo de voz tan temblorosa mientras las lágrimas brotaban cayendo deslizando por su mejilla dejando a su paso un frío camino— ¡¿Por qué no respetas mi opinión?!

—¡¿Acaso estoy haciendo lo contrario ahora mismo?! —Gritó Adora, Catra tembló— ¡¿Quieres casarte en silla de ruedas?!

—¡No!

—¡Entonces la boda se cancela hasta que mejores! —Exclamó Adora limpiando sus lágrimas.

—¡Puedo caminar!

—¡No puedes caminar Catra! ¡Ahora tengo que llevarte al hospital!

—¡No voy a ir!

—¡No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que es! —Gritó llorando mientras volteaba a verla— ¡¿Crees que disfruto verte sufrir?! ¡¿Crees que la estoy pasando bien cancelando la boda?!

—¡No!

—¡¿Crees que me gusta alzarte la voz?! —Catra negó temblando— entonces deja de resistirte y coopera conmigo.

—Hey, todo va a estar bien —Susurraba Huntara envolviendo con su brazo el hombro de Adora quien se alejaba llorando.

Perfuma se acercó con la silla de ruedas preocupada dejando esa a un lado mientras tomaba las manos de la temblorosa Catra.

—Es la mejor decisión por ahora, mira el lado bueno, puedes estudiar, como te dijimos al principio nosotros te vamos a ayudar con todo lo que podamos —Susurró acariciando sus manos— ¿Te vas a cambiar la ropa para que vamos al hospital?

—No... Iré con esto —Susurró aún dejando caer lágrimas mientras se sentaba con dolor en su costado en la silla de rueda que tanto odiaba—, supongo que me toca ir contigo hoy.

—Lo siento Catra, Adora solo necesita tiempo —Catra soltó una risa, una sola escapada en un suspiro.

—¿Cuánto más tiempo tengo que darle? —Preguntó Catra con dolor— quizás tenga que agradecer que esta vez no se quitó el anillo.

—Catra, ella no rompió compromiso contigo y lo sabes —Perfuma con una expresión de dolor puso su mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé... Lo sé —Susurró limpiando sus lágrimas—, empezaré con el trámite para comenzar la universidad.

—Es una buena idea Catra, te deseamos lo mejor —Susurró llevándola.

Al salir de allí vio a Adora sentada hablando por celular mientras aún lloraba, ambas se miraron en silencio, Adora cortó la llamada acercándose a Perfuma.

—Es mi prometida, yo me encargo de esto —Le sonrió suavemente a Perfuma quien asintió dirigiéndose al lado de Huntara.

Una vez ya bastante lejos de la casa de Perfuma Catra soltó un suspiro sintiendo las miles de piedras en el camino.

—Lo siento, no hay camino más estable.

—Adora.

—¿Si?

—Lo siento por hacerte eso —Susurró—, no voy a decir mis razones como excusas solo quería disculparme.

—No es necesario que las digas porque las sé... No sabemos aún pero quizás podremos volver a bailar y a jugar vóleibol juntas, no quiero perder eso contigo tampoco Catra, yo nunca quise.

—Sé que no...

—Catra te amo y lamento tanto lo que pasó —Susurró llorando.

—No fue tu culpa ya te lo dije, lo más posible es que lo hubiera ocultado de ti también incluso si hubiéramos estado bien.

—Lo sé y te creo pero-

—Es difícil —Susurró mirando hacia arriba—, Adora.

—Amo cuando dices mi nombre.

—Cancela la boda... Creo que es tiempo de estudiar —La comisura de sus labios se estiraron mientras sus mejillas ardieron al ver a Adora mirarla con sorpresa.

—¿Ahora si?

—Creo que estoy lista —Sonreía alegre, Adora besó sus labios.

—Al hospital y a comprar todo se ha dicho —Pronunció más animada con una hermosa sonrisa.


	70. Chapter 70

—¡Me dijiste que la nube solo estaba en climas fríos! —Exclamó Catra aterrada.

—Si... Bueno —Evitaba nerviosa aquel comentario—, ya sabes calentamiento global.

—¡Adora!

—No te va a pasar nada te lo juro —Dijo Adora acariciando su cabello.

—¡Catra querida si viniste que alegría! —Exclamó Castaspella acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Es mi primer día... Supongo que así funciona —Adora soltó una risita.

—Bien, querida te traje esto —Con cuidado sacó un traje transparente.

Catra miró a su alrededor y todos se estaban poniendo uno para bajar por esa nube, miró a Adora, esta abrió su mochila y le enseñó que también lo tenía.

—Ugh, bien —Susurraba tomando el traje parándose en un solo pie, Castaspella la ayudó a mantenerse— ¿Al final todos se mudaron acá de la nada?

—No fue de la nada, yo vivo aquí, todos vivimos aquí pero hago los talleres deportivos allá para los partidos en los que participaste como mascota —Informaba mientras veía a Catra poniéndose el traje transparente.

Al hacerlo miró la silla de ruedas algo confundida para luego soltar un quejido y volver a ella, Adora envolvió su mochila en la otra bolsa plástica sellable que entregó Castaspella.

—Ahora Catra no te vayas a asustar —Dijo acomodándola a un lado de la escalera.

—¿Asustarme por qué? —Preguntó para luego sentir un ruido en su espalda mientras se elevaba— ¡Ah!

—No te asustes solo es el elevador —Reía Castaspella mirando a la asustada morena.

—¡¿No pueden tener rampas como las demás personas normales?!

—No porque es muy empinado y peligroso —Dijo viéndola bajar lentamente.

—Adora —Llamaba asustada.

La rubia se puso el traje rápidamente acomodándolo bien y también su mochila para bajar rápidamente hacia donde Catra acomodando bien su traje en el cabello.

—Odio esto —Decía sintiendo el agua mojar el traje.

Adora la miraba con algo dificultad al atravesar aquella nube, pronto sintió una risita.

—Esto es una locura —Susurró Catra con su cara empapada.

—Te amo —Susurró al escuchar su risa.

—Y yo a ti —Decía con sus ojos cerrados.

Al estar ya abajo vio lo distinto que se veía a lo que creyó con cuidado ese ascensor para la silla de rueda la bajó y Adora la bajó.

—Vamos al baño a quitarnos esto —Sonrió Adora mientras Catra agitaba su cabeza para secarlas—, tal cual como un gato.

—Amor, pensé que habíamos superado esto —Decía avergonzada mientras Adora la llevaba al baño.

—Espero que esto se seque durante la primera clase —Dijo hablando de la silla de ruedas.

—Oh mierda, Catra ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Preguntó Adora preocupada tocando tanto el respaldo como el asiento, ambos empapados— ¿Crees que puedas caminar en un pie?

—Supongo que sí —Susurró mientras llegaban al baño, habían muchas chicas quitándose aquello también y lo dejaban en un depósito.

Adora se sacó eso primero para poder ayudar a Catra y luego la hizo ponerse de pie con cuidado y apoyándose en la pared mientras bajaba el traje lentamente.

—Oye, no te excites —Se burló Catra, Adora se puso roja de inmediato soltando risas nerviosas.

—Buenos días Adora —Saludó una chica de forma coqueta, Adora a penas le miró pero saludo se vuelta concentrada en Catra.

Catra siguió a la chica con la mirada alzando su ceja ofendida mientras chasqueaba su lengua, luego miró a su prometida para ver si lo había notado pero ni una pista de eso, solo sonrió al verla tan concentrada quitando el traje y besó su frente.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Tartamudeo torpe sintiendo arder su rostro.

—Estaba besando a mi prometida —Sonrió suavemente.

Al quitarlo completamente Adora la ayudó a irse brincando en un pie, se quejó deteniendo su caminar.

—Súbeme a la silla de rueda —Susurró pálida—

—Está mojada Catra-

—No importa, no puedo hacer esto —Susurró tocando su costado, Adora palideció tomándola en brazos— ¿Qué haces?

—Llevaré a mi reina en brazos-

—Hola Adora, Hola... —Dudó un profesor mirándola— tú debes ser la nueva, Catra ¿No?

—Si —Catra estiró su mano hacia él y este la tomó correspondiendo al saludo—, un gusto saludarle.

—Yo soy tu profesor de música, la verdad es que ya vamos en el primer cuarto del primer semestre así que voy a evaluar cuanto sabes y cuánto no, me alegra haberte encontrado antes —Dijo sonriendole—, Adora, puedes dejarla en la silla de ruedas yo puedo llevarla.

—Está mojada-

—Adora —Susurró Catra mirándola, la rubia sólo soltó un suspiro y quejándose la dejó en aquel incómodo lugar.

—Bien Adora, adiós~

—Que te vaya bien princesa —Se despidió como de costumbre Catra con aquella cálida sonrisa que solía mostrar más seguido.

Una vez llegaron al salón de música Catra vio los instrumentos encantada queriendo acercarse pero aquel profesor hizo un camino para llevarla frente al piano, este se sentó ahí.

—Bien Catra, ¿Has participado alguna vez en cualquier estudio de música? Incluso si es un taller opcional en la escuela.

—Nunca señor.

—¿Creciste cerca de instrumentos, ya sabes, si tus padres tocaban?

—No señor.

—Entonces debo imaginar que sabes cantar —Dijo riendo.

—No vengo aquí a cantar, profesor —Dijo con seriedad—, quiero tocar instrumentos.

—Todos aquí tienen formación académica desde antes, la música no es algo que sea fácil, tiene reglas que aprender, notas que tocar y memorizar —Informaba preocupado—, pero tu no tienes nada ¿Has estado siquiera tocando algún instrumento?

—La guitarra —Respondió algo desanimada.

—Eso es un buen comienzo —Dijo el profesor tocando su hombro dos veces y levantarse buscando una guitarra—, ten, toca algo para mí.

—No puedo en la silla de ruedas —Dijo sin recibir la guitarra mientras se ponía con dificultad de pie.

El profesor rápidamente trajo una silla para que ella se sentara y lo hizo aliviada ahora si tomando la guitarra.

—¿Te ha enseñado algún amigo o familiar a tocarla?

—He aprendido con videos —Confesó.

—¿En serio no tienes ningún familiar que toque la guitarra? Todos tienen uno que es hippie —Reía el profesor.

—La única familia que tengo señor es mi gato y Adora, ambos sabemos que Adora realmente es más músculo que cerebro —Sonrió con cariño.

—Si, lo es —Correspondió a esa sonrisa con otra—, bien, tócame algo.

—De inmediato señor.

Catra algo nerviosa miró la posición de sus dedos y comenzó pasando su pulgar mientras tenía la nota G apretada, tocó la primera y la sexta, la tercera, la segunda, la tercera nuevamente, la primera, la segunda y la tercera cambiando de nota, así fue mientras susurraba las notas que estaba tocando como costumbre.

—Tienes una buena posición y creo que tus manos te dan la facilidad de ser precisa, es simplemente lo que estás tocando pero es bueno, te felicito —Le sonrió, Catra paró de tocar y agradeció—, bien Catra, dejando de lado la guitarra necesito que pongas toda tu atención en el piano, vas a escuchar las notas una vez y te las nombraré, luego las tendrás que reconocer por el sonido, quiero ver que tan buen oído tienes.

—Bien, hagamoslo —Susurró nerviosa cerrando sus ojos.

—Esta nota es FA —Dijo tocando una sola tecla repetitivamente—, esta es Sol, esta es Mi —Tocaba rápidamente mientras Catra escuchaba callada, él siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta acabar—, bien, ahora reconoce la nota que estoy tocando.

Catra abrió sus ojos y miró al piano concentrada viendo con detalle como se movía la mano del profesor que apretaba más de una tecla.

—¿Qué nota es esta, Catra?

—Eso es trampa —Exclamó Catra soltando una risilla—, de nuevo por favor —Susurró atenta, la nota sonó de nuevo mientras sentía la mirada de aquel profesor sobre ella— Re.

—Es correcto —Felicitó para luego dirigir la mirada a su mano viendo como imitaba la posición exacta de su mano— ¿Y esta? —Tocó nuevamente, Catra miraba su mano cambiándole la posición a la suya, el profesor tocó nuevamente.

—La menor —Susurró concentrada.

Y así estuvieron por unos quince minutos hasta que el profesor le hizo un espacio en el asiento del piano.

—Ven aquí —Dijo, Catra extrañada se levantó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado—, eres buena mirando y también escuchando ¿Eres buena imitadora?

—No lo creo —Suspiró recordando a un viejo ex amigue.

—Hay que probar ¿Te parece? Haremos Si bemol, sol, fa, sol, fa, mi bemol, si bemol, sol, do, re bemol, do, si, do, do en escala alta, sol, si bemol, la bemol, sol, fa, sol, re, mi bemol, do, si bemol, re, do, si bemol, la bemol, sol, la bemol, do, re, mi bemol —Tocaba mientras narraba, Catra le miró confundida de tantas notas pero se concentró.

—Okay, hay que hacerlo —Dijo nerviosa poniendo su mano en las teclas, era la primera vez que tocaba un piano.

—Recuerda usar todos los dedos para mejorar el alcance de las notas —Dijo poniendo su mano izquierda sobre el piano, Catra puso su mano derecha—, empiezas tú.

Catra algo perdida tocó una nota equivocada.

—Todas las teclas son iguales, no puedo —Dijo nerviosa.

—No creo lo que estoy a punto de hacer —Se quejaba buscando entre sus cosas—, no le digas a nadie que hicimos esto.

El sacó una cinta de enmarcar para luego cortarlas sobre las teclas y escribir las notas que Catra usaría.

—... Gracias —Susurró feliz tocando el orden que se le había indicado del principio— ¿Comenzamos?

El profesor le miró con aprobación mientras ponían sus manos sobre el piano, ambos comenzaron a tocar, Catra cometía errores sin embargo a los minutos después fueron capaces de tocar Opus nueve número dos Chopin: Nocturne.


	71. Chapter 71

Catra salió al patio en el poco y nada que tuvo de reposo luego de aquello y fue hacia la cancha, ahí la pudo ver hacer flexiones en el verde césped mientras la entrenadora la evaluaba, miró sus propios brazos para luego suspirar, no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Nunca fue insegura con su cuerpo, incluso cuando supo que le gustaban las chicas musculosas aún así no se sintió mal con lo que tenía más que su situación física pero ahora era distinto, era su primer día y el peso de las palabras de su profesor, la incomodidad que sentía en la silla, el no poder caminar ni alzar sus brazos le dolía, quería poder hacer las cosas que hacía con ella antes.

Odiaba sentirse insegura con ella misma, sabía que podría con eso pero aún así sabía que dolería bastante tiempo.

Al solar el silbato Adora se levantó agotada para luego tirarse al piso y mirar así hasta muy arriba viendo a su prometida, volteó rápidamente mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y corrió hacia ella tomándola en brazos rápidamente.

—Auch, mi pierna, mi costado —Se quejaba con dolor mientras Adora la acomodaba en sus brazos.

—Hey Catra —Saludó coqueta, Catra miró sus pupilas dilatadas y besó su cara.

—Hey Adora —Susurró con cariño.

—¡Adora, vuelve acá o le diré a tu prometida que la engañas con una morena! —Exclamó la profesora.

Ambas mostraron sus anillos con una sonrisa y la profesora se acercó alegre a ellas.

—Es un honor conocerte al fin Catra, me han contado un montón de cosas sobre ti —Dijo estirando su mano.

Catra en la incómoda y vergonzosa situación estiró su mano hacia ella juntandolas en un saludo.

—Pero Adora tiene que volver a hacer su examen —Le jalaba de la oreja.

—Vuelvo en seguida —Decía Adora alejándose con Catra en sus brazos—, tienes la ropa húmeda.

—No se que esperabas.

Adora la sentó en las gradas besando sus labios, Catra avergonzada tapó su boca con su mano mientras corría la mirada.

—Espérame aquí, iré a dejar la silla al sol un tiempo para que se pueda secar —Informó mientras se alejaba.

Adora al hacerlo fue a terminar su examen mientras Catra se estremecía al sentir el cálido sol en su piel luego de estar en aquella fría sala.

Al terminar su examen corrió hacia Catra alegre como un perrito corriendo hacia su dueña, al llegar frente a ella recibió una caricia en el cabello rubio.

—Felicitaciones Princesa, lo hiciste bien.

Adora le sonrió radiante besándola nuevamente, Catra solo correspondió a este acariciando la cara de la acalorada chica.

—Creo que ya tengo que irme —Susurró alejándose del beso.

—Cuéntame ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo te fue?

—... Bien —Susurraba mintiendo—, voy algo atrasada pero creo que podré ponerme al corriente —Mintió otra vez.

—Esa es mi chica —Susurró abrazándola con fuerza.

—Basta, nos están mirando —Susurró entre risas mientras veía como los compañeros de Adora miraban.

—Quiero que miren —Reía suavemente.

—Estás alegre princesa ¿Qué pasó?

—Estás finalmente aquí ¿No es algo para celebrar? —Preguntó desviando su cabeza hacia un lado, Catra la besó lentamente para luego sonreírle.

—Lo es, pero realmente tengo que irme —Reía.

—Espero que se haya secado —Tenía esperanzas mientras veía a la silla de ruedas—, al carruaje de la princesa.

Adora la tomó en sus brazos mientras Catra reía apoyada en ella con cariño, la rubia la bajó mientras ella se apoyaba en la silla y se sentaba con cuidado.

—Tengo que irme, adiós princesa- —Adora tomó la silla de ruedas y comenzó a llevar a Catra.

—¿Hacia dónde?

—Ehm, no lo sé- —Dijo para ver al profesor acercarse hacia ella, soltó un suspiro.

—Yo la llevo Adora, tiene que trabajar mucho para ponerse al corriente y quizás nunca lo haga —Catra tembló un segundo para luego detenerse.

—... No tiene que decirlo así tampoco —Susurró enojada.

—Adora, no —Dijo con tranquilidad—, solo déjame demostrarle que está completamente equivocado —Susurró confiada.

—¿Ah si?

—No sabe a quién está retando profesor —Susurró desafiante con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Vamos —Rieron ambos, Adora se alejó de la silla de rueda besando a Catra quién fue llevada por este profesor.

Mientras ella se iba le miró, estaba viéndola ir con otro, una sensación extraña le invadió y se alejó de ellos yendo hacia los camerinos para bañarse, quería no dejarla ir, tenerla a su lado, acompañarla a cada clase, poder compartir aunque sea un tiempo largo con ella que no sean esos descansos de quince minutos, se sintió distinto a lo que conocía, se sentía distinto a querer llegar a casa a verla porque sabía que en ese lugar sólo serían ellas, Catra conocería a otras personas en su vida normal, se abriría a nuevas emociones y amistades, la dejaría de lado.

Se detuvo en seco mientras miraba con sorpresa al suelo al notar aquel deseo de mantenerla a su lado, se acostumbró tanto a tenerla solo para ella que ahora no quiere que pasara, que la dejara, tenía miedo pero había algo más, tocó su vientre mientras fruncía su ceño, tenía celos.

Abrumada se fue al camerino mientras Catra entraba a la sala donde la sentaron al principio, era un lugar inmenso con incluso parlantes de lo grande que era aquello.

—Hoy tenemos una estudiante nueva así que trátenla con respeto —Informó por el micrófono.

A su alrededor todos la miraban, Catra algo cohibida alzó su mano para saludar, ellos le sonrieron con ternura.

Mientras más hablaba aquel hombre de las partituras, de las claves y pentagrama más se confundía, él tenía razón, era imposible que se pusiera al corriente tan rápido.

—¿Y chica nueva? —Preguntó una chica delgada alta y pálida envolviéndola con el brazo— ¿Qué tocas?

—Uhm, nada —Dijo alejándola.

—Así que sí vas muy atrasada —Dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Qué tocas tú? —Trataba de evitar su mirada.

—Corno francés —Informaba con orgullo.

—Bien, sigue besándote con eso —Bromeó riendo, esta solo rió a la par de ella.

—Eres guapa y chistosa ¿Algo más que seas?

—Si, futura esposa de una rubia muy musculosa —Mostraba el anillo con una gran sonrisa, la mujer se alejó de inmediato.


	72. Chapter 72

—Estuviste todo el tiempo jugando Catra y no prestaste atención —Reía el profesor sacándola de la sala chocando con Adora.

—Woah, Adora ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Catra preocupada.

—Lo estoy —Dijo seria— yo me llevaré a mi prometida, gracias.

—Bien, Catra te veo luego.

—¿Cuántas clases te tocan con él? —Preguntó Adora frustrada.

—Él prácticamente lidera la clase de música así que-

—Si, lo entiendo —Suspiró tomando la silla de rueda y llevando a Catra al sector del patio— ¿Cómo te fue en la clase?

—Una chica me coqueteó —Reía Catra, la piel de Adora se erizo mientras fruncía su ceño—, retrocedió cuando vio el anillo —Salió una carcajada de Catra.

—Bien.

—Adora ¿Ahora me dirás que te pasa? —Sacó la pregunta una vez estaban lejos de todos.

—Si —Susurró, Catra le puso el freno a la silla y bajó con ayuda de Adora quien la sentó y luego se sentó ella envolviéndola con el cuerpo.

Adora se quedó en silencio tomando la mano de Catra, la del anillo y soltó un suspiro.

—No me digas que ya no te quieres casar —Susurró con miedo.

—Eres lo único que quiero en mi vida —Susurró abrazándose con cuidado a ella.

—Te amo —Dijo Catra, últimamente le perdió el miedo a decirlo.

—Y yo a ti pero —Tartamudeo— ¿Estoy dudando de ti? ¿O de mí?

—Adora realmente me estás asustando ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Palidecía Catra.

—Tengo celos, Catra, no quiero que te apartes de mí porque tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento tú te vayas de mi lado siendo que eres todo para mí —Los fuertes brazos de Adora temblaban débiles.

—Así que es eso...

—No me odies, por favor —Susurró—, no quiero que te sientas atrapada pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal y no sé por qué, ojalá esto se fuera.

—No entiendo porque dudarías de mi amor por ti así la verdad —Suspiraba apoyándose en su torso escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la rubia.

—Sé que me amas, pero ¿Y si conoces a alguien mejor que yo? Más inteligente que yo y más bonita que yo —Su voz temblaba mientras decía sus complejos.

—Están por pasar dos años y sigues sin entenderlo —Sonreía Catra con nostalgia—, me enamoré de alguien torpe, fuerte y valiente que tiene miedo de todo y a la vez a nada, que cuando está con sus amigos siempre muestra una sonrisa pero cuando está con quien amaba siempre muestra su debilidad, me enamoré de ti y te lo he dicho cada día —Catra tomó la mano de Adora y la besó— ¿No lo entiendes? Te amo, siempre lo he hecho así que por favor... Solo quédate conmigo, no tengas miedo de que me iré por alguien a quien a penas conozco, yo ya elegí con quien pasar la vida y no me he arrepentido ni un segundo.

—¿Incluso si hay alguien mejor que yo y llegue a tu vida?

—No hay nadie mejor que tú Adora —Susurró cerrando sus ojos.

—De todas formas... No dejo de sentir esto —Susurraba entrelazando sus manos con Catra—, realmente te quiero solo para mí.

Catra se estremeció abriendo sus ojos con su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, su cara comenzó a arder.

—... Soy solo tuya —Susurró avergonzada.

—Heh —Salió de su boca mirando a la sonrojada Catra—, parece que te gusta que sea posesiva.

—No, no me gusta —Se alejaba avergonzada mientras Adora la abrazaba con fuerza.

Ambas entre risas vieron a Glimmer caminando de forma extraña, Catra miró atenta contando las veces en las que volteó a ver.

—Adora, algo malo pasa —Dijo Catra poniéndose de pie con dolor y acercándose a la silla de rueda.

Quitó los frenos mientras Adora tomaba la silla de ruedas e iban a ver a Glimmer quién mientras más la veían de cerca más fea se veía la situación.

—Glimmer ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Catra poniéndose de pie tomando su cara.

—No me estoy sintiendo bien- —Dijo mareada— Bow está ahí, ya viene-

Glimmer cayó Catra al tomarla cayó también al perder el equilibrio.

—¡Glimmer-

—Ve rápido —Mandó Catra, Adora asintió mientras esta tomaba a Glimmer abriendo sus ojos—, se van para arriba ¿Te desmayaste?

Mientras Adora corría vio a Bow corriendo hacia ella agotado.

—Suéltalo —Dijo refiriéndose a contarle todo— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nuevamente Glimmer está haciendo eso, por eso nos fuimos de aquí —Se quejaba el chico— ¿Dónde está Glimmer?

—Con Catra, vamos —Dijo envolviéndolo con el brazo, Bow solo suspiró.

Al llegar vieron como Catra había subido a Glimmer a la silla de ruedas y la usaba como andador.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No fue nada.

—Claro que no fue nada, Glimmer está desmayada y no fue nada —Dijo Catra seria.

—Métete en tus asuntos Catra —Dijo Bow serio, Catra hizo una expresión de dolor.

—Si, lo haré —Dijo desviando su mirada.

—¿Tenías que tratarla así? Solo está preocupada —Exclamó ofendida.

—No importa Adora, las cosas suelen ser así —Susurró mirando a Glimmer con preocupación— Me iré a clases —Informó Catra tratando de que no le afectara lo que pasó.

Al llegar a otra de las salas vio un ensayo de violines, la mujer, probablemente la profesora le invitó a pasar al verla mirar con tanto interés.

—No seas tímida, entra —Dijo con seriedad pero amable—, no hagas ruido.

Catra miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde poder sentarse, su costado ya dolía y cojeando se acercó a ellos tomando una de las sillas con el mayor silencio y sentándose allí con dolor.

Miró a la chica tocar acompañada del piano, esta se equivocó y el piano se detuvo.

—Hemos practicado muchas veces esta parte y te sigues equivocando en lo mismo ¿Has practicado en casa como te dije que hicieras? —Decía exigente, Catra miró aquello desviando su mirada.

—Lo hice pero-

—Pero nada, hay una sinfonía en donde harás el solo y si no te sale no solo tú esfuerzo se irá al carajo si no que el de todos los demás ¿Estás comprometida con esto o no?

Aquella mujer de ancho cuerpo y corto cabello de color morado estaba siendo completamente seria al respecto, tanto que intimidó a la chica quien solo asentía con un puchero.

—Si no soportas la presión puedes retirarte de esta carrera —Seguía atacando.

—Okay pero, ella no está tocando mal —Decía Catra mirando una de las partituras.

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy equivocada, niña?

—No, estoy diciendo que ella físicamente no puede hacer el desliz —Dijo señalando a la chica—, tienes un problema en tu muñeca.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, no hables cosas sin saberlas.

—Se mirar bien, es mi talento.

—Repite —Le pidió la pianista.

Esta asintió y comenzó a tocar nuevamente, todo estaba bastante bonito hasta llegar a la nota alta, su muñeca le impedía el movimiento.

—Agh.

—Bueno, parece que tiene razón —Aceptó la pianista— ¿Qué instrumento tocas?

—Ni uno sólo, de hecho ni siquiera se leer la partitura —Se frustraba tratando de entender las muchas cosas que habían allí.

—¿Has intentado el violín?

—No siquiera he tomado alguno.

—Préstame tu violín —Dijo esta mujer parándose y entregándole este a Catra—, toca.

Catra trató de pararse pero el dolor no le dejó así que solo se acomodó intentando recordar como lo hacía la chica pero nada quedaba en su memoria.

—Tu posición debe ser así —Decía esta mujer arreglando a Catra como si fuera una muñeca—, la forma correcta de tener el arco es tu pulgar abajo y tus dedos arriba, no presiones el arco contra las cuerdas sonará horrible y lo desgastarás.

—De acuerdo —Aceptaba Catra poniendo el arco sobre una de las cuatro cuerdas e hizo sonar el violín.

—¿Conoces la canción que estaba tocando?

—No.

—Pues te falta cultura, la canción se llama Adagio de Albinoni.

—El solo para esa canción es un Cello —Recordaba Catra.

—Hay que innovar.

—Eso no es innovar es arruinar la canción- —Catra se dio cuenta de la mirada que recibía y sólo desvió su mirada— Lo siento.


	73. Chapter 73

—¡Ugh! ¡Tocas horrible! —Exclamó la mujer mirando a Catra quién tembló de dolor.

—¿Catra? —Preguntó Adora entrando— ¿Qué es- baja el brazo ahora —Regañaba acercándose con rapidez quitándole el violín— ¿Es tuyo?

Adora se lo entregó a la mujer mientras se agachaba viendo el dolor de Catra.

—Esta no es tu clase —Decía preocupada— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería escucharla tocar —Se quejaba con dolor mientras su otra mano se apoyaba en el sector de las puñaladas.

—¿Te inyectó morfina?

—No tengo la silla de ruedas como para descansar ¿Cómo está Glimmer?

—Siento que Bow te tratara así, este tema es muy delicado para Glimmer y ella nos dijo específicamente que no te dijéramos —Decía torpe, Catra solo suspiró.

—Está bien, no espero que confíen en mí, no te preocupes —Sonreía con cariño—, con tal de que brillitos esté bien todo está bien.

—No es por eso —Decía nerviosa.

—Ayúdame a salir de aquí, no puedo estar llegando tarde a todas mis clases, no en mi primer día lleno de drama.

Cuando su horario acabó salió sola encontrando su silla de ruedas allí, esta vez viendo a Adora nuevamente haciendo deporte, era su carrera obviamente y ella parecía disfrutarlo bastante, allí estaba corriendo a través de obstáculos, soltó una risita, incluso en el deporte le seguían los obstáculos, la rubia le miró cayendo al suelo fuertemente.

—¡¿Estás bien Adora?! —Corría una de sus compañeras hacia ella.

—Ah, jaja —Reía falsamente al ver la escena—, siempre están estas en todas partes —Dijo mirando como le ofrecía ayuda con aureola de ángel.

—Adora, repite el circuito —Dijo el maestro.

—De inmediato —Respondió—, gracias Flutterina pero no lo necesito —Negaba, esta se sonrojó y miró a Catra.

—¿Ella acaba de- —Catra la miró fijamente alzando una ceja, la chica sonrió de una forma peculiar.

Catra tembló frunciendo su ceño, le recordó a alguien a quien creyó haber dejado en el pasado.

Al terminar todo Flutterina se acercó de nuevo a Adora quien sólo corrió hacia su prometida con una sonrisa.

—¿Me vi genial?

—Tu eres genial —Adora la besó con una sonrisa— ¿Nos vamos?

—Vamos a casa —Sonrió besando su mejilla.

Catra fue llevada por Adora mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la chica quien la saludó mientras se iba.

—Flutterina... ¿De dónde la conoces?

—¿Flutterina? Desde que llegó se quiso juntar con nosotros, no le presto mucha atención es una buena niña con buen espíritu pero hay algo raro en ella.

—Ding, ding, ding, tu instinto se está haciendo bueno —Susurró Catra desviando su mirada.

Ambas salieron, la densidad de la nube había bajado por el sol, la subieron en aquel ascensor y viajó por allí, fueron todo el camino a casa hablando de como apestaba la universidad, Catra seguía bastante afectada por el hecho de que había una gran diferencia entre los demás y ella, aprendía fácil pero sabía que debía quedarse más tiempo en la universidad para practicar con los instrumentos, eso significa sacrificar tiempo con Adora aproximadamente un año completo, no podía hacerlo, no quería.

—Oye Catra ¿No quieres que gastemos algo del dinero de la boda para comprarte un instrumento? —Preguntó Adora abriendo la puerta de la casa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Respondía con una pregunta extrañada de aquella oferta.

—Ya sabes, tu me compraste mi equipo y me gustaría hacer algo igual para ti- —Adora vio que Catra señalaba a algo dentro de la casa.

Al mirar la rubia vio a Glimmer sentada tomando jugo algo pálida aún.

—Hola chicas —Saludó delicada.

—Hey Glimmer —Saludó Catra entrando mientras Adora le miraba algo preocupada, había una atmósfera incómoda.

—Uhm, Adora ¿Nos das un momento? —Preguntó Glimmer, Adora quitó su mochila y salió cerrando la puerta.

Al sentir aquel ruido hubo un silencio incómodo.

—... Mira, no te culpo si no confías en mí, desde que llegué lo único que hice fue ser un parásito para Adora así que comprendo-

—Al principio sí pensé de ti así —Confesó débil—, no te pude conocer bien pero conectamos bastante bien —Susurraba—, comencé a tenerte mucho cariño Catra, adoro a Adora pero siempre encajó más con Bow que conmigo y ustedes soy parecían encajar tan bien y no pude odiarte o pensar así de ti.

—¿Qué pasa chispitas? Si sigues así pensaré que es confesión de amor —Bromeaba tratando de aligerar la tensión.

Hubo un silencio, Glimmer bajó su mirada, Catra palideció.

—No es como crees, siempre he amado a Bow, fue el único que estuvo conmigo pero cuando... Cuando te conocí pensé muchas cosas pero lo que más resonaba en mí era que quería tu felicidad —Sonreía—, luego quise ser parte de tu felicidad.

—... Glimmer —Llamaba sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—No estoy enamorada de ti ¿De acuerdo? Solo al expresarme así de ti por un período de tiempo donde estaba con Bow, malinterpretó un poco las cosas —Aclaraba—, obviamente tenía que contarle y me apoyó en todo pensando que, ya sabes. Sé lo que pienso de ti aunque no estoy segura si él sabe eso.

—¿Qué es?

—Eres mi mejor amiga a la cual le deseo lo mejor del mundo y quiero ser parte de su historia hasta el fin de esta para seguir chismoseando hasta que se nos caigan los dientes.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan débil ahora? —Preguntó soltando una risita por lo que había dicho Glimmer.

—No te preocupes, no me he estado sintiendo bien conmigo misma y comencé a tener trastorno alimenticio, fue la falta de azúcar —Dijo moviendo lo que tomaba.

—¿Tratas de bajar de peso alimentándote de sol?

—No... No, como barras-

—Si que nos parecemos —Reía Catra—, pero tu no puedes hacer eso, además como estás está bien —Sonrió—, lo enana no tiene cura.

—¡Ugh! —Exclamó frustrada para luego marearse afirmándose de la mesa entre las risas de Catra— ¿Quieres escucharme un momento? —Preguntó delicada.

—Habla brillitos —Dijo Catra cambiándose de asiento quedando a un lado de ella.

—Mi mamá tiene una buena historia familiar —Dijo Glimmer—, viene de los monarcas de aquí Bright Moon, por eso siempre viví rodeada de gente que no me llegaba a apreciar del todo y conseguí a Bow, mi primer amigo y amor —Recordaba—, me conoció en mi mejor época, jugábamos siempre en los jardines.

—Así que tienes una madre rica.

—Mi padre fue víctima de quizás qué, mi madre nunca quiso hablarme de eso, pero lo asesinaron —Recordaba, al hacerlo su voz tembló, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde sus ojos—, aún me faltaba toda una vida a su lado y me arrebataron todo de él —Decía golpeado, Catra tomó su mano—, de él saqué mi estatura y mi complexión —Decía con cariño.

—¿Por qué tratas de cambiarla? Nosotros te amamos así, tu también deberías hacerlo —Susurró.

—Aw, Catra admitió que me ama —Reía para luego soltar un llanto—, extraño mucho a mi papá, me duele tanto ver a mi madre en la noche llorando frente a un cuadro, yo soy lo único que tiene de él y quiero... Quiero ser alguien que valga la pena, ya no quiero ser la niña que anda de fiesta en fiesta huyendo de sus responsabilidades con sus amigos.

Catra se puso de pie quedándose frente a ella para luego envolverla en un fuerte abrazo confortante, Glimmer soltó un fuerte llanto.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte, Catra? Salir de todo y aún sonreír —Preguntó llorando.

—Porque los tengo a mi lado, conocí a maravillosas personas que estuvieron a mi lado y encontré también el amor, no tengas miedo de apoyarte en ellos para sanar tus heridas —Susurraba conmovida—, Glimmer... No estás sola en esta perdida, tienes a tu madre que está pasando lo mismo que tu, no trates de cambiar quien eres, solo conviértete en una mejor versión de ti misma, no te hagas daño.

—Casi morir tantas veces te ha vuelto una vieja sabia —Reía Glimmer aún llorando.

—¿Que puedo decir? hay veces en que llegan enanas a pedirme consejos —Glimmer se alejó con una sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Te quiero basura hordiana.

—Y yo a ti brillitos —Sonrió suavemente para luego ser abrazada nuevamente.

—Gracias...


	74. Chapter 74

—Ve a ver a Adora, debe estar cansada de esperar —Dijo Glimmer riendo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Claro, mándame, a mí, la que más puede caminar.

—Cierto, lo siento —Reía Glimmer poniéndose de pie.

Glimmer al salir miró a todas partes pero no había nadie a fuera o alrededor.

—¿Adora? —Llamó extrañada— ¿Catra?

—¿Qué?

—Adora no está —Dijo, Catra se quejó tomando su celular y marcando.

—¿Dónde estás? —Dijo a penas contestó.

—Te robaste a mí mejor amiga así que ahora te robaré a tú mejor amiga, estoy yendo a la casa de Perfuma.

—Adora, no sé cómo crees que saldrá eso pero no será bien —Advertía Catra quejándose.

—No te preocupes reina, puedo manejarlo.

—Ugh —Se quejaba mientras Adora cortaba la llamada—, se fue a hablar con Scorpia porque aparentemente soy ladrona de mejores amigas —Suspiraba, Glimmer besó su mejilla mientras la abrazaba con fuerza— ¿Qué?

—Catra, preciosa, hermosa, querida-

—¿Qué quieres?

—Estoy un poco muerta de hambre así que si me puedes cocinar algo seria preciso —Dijo avergonzada.

—Suéltame, solo haré tallarines —Avisaba subiéndose a su silla de ruedas.

—¡Gracias!

Mientras tanto Adora llegaba a la casa de Perfuma quien abrió la puerta mirándola con sorpresa.

—¡Hola Adora! ¿Vienes con Catra? —Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

—No, vengo sola —Sonreía.

—Okay —Tartamudeaba extrañada—, pasa.

Adora pasó sin preocuparse de mucho viendo a Scorpia mirándola también extrañada.

—¿Y Catra?

—En la casa-

—¡¿Dejaste a Catra sola en la casa?! —Exclamó Scorpia enojada.

—No, está con Glimmer —Soltó exaltada.

—¡Eso es prácticamente dejarla a cargo de una bebé! —Exclamó.

—¡Scorpia! —Detenía Perfuma nerviosa mientras Adora retrocedía— ¡Adora! —Exclamó para luego suspirar y calmarse— ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—Quería pasar tiempo con Scorpia, ya saben, siempre es bueno conocer a los mejores amigos de tu futura esposa —Reía nerviosa alzando sus manos y hombros girando su mirada hacia otro lugar.

—... Ya veo —Dijo Perfuma sabiendo que terminaría mal—, lamentablemente Scorpia tiene sesión espiritista- sesión para elevar el espíritu —Corregía rápidamente.

—No, me conmovió —Decía dándole la razón mientras sus ojos brillaban—, de acuerdo Adora, vamos a conocernos mejor pero sigues sin caerme bien del todo —Le recordaba entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Hay que hacer esto —Decía decidida, ambas juntaron sus manos en un fuerte saludo mientras Perfuma veía aquello nerviosa.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio una frente a la otra mientras Perfuma dejaba té relajante servido para ambas, luego se fue a la habitación.

—Así que, ¿Qué edad tienes? —Preguntó Adora nerviosa tomando un poco del té.

—Veinticuatro —Dijo de inmediato— ¿Tú?

—Veintitrés —Le contaba—, ¿Signo zodiacal?

—Cáncer —Dijo de inmediato.

—¿Animal favorito?

—Escorpiones, un solo golpe puede paralizarte —Decía tomando del té.

—... Jaja, si —Reía nerviosa.

—¿Cómo le fue a Catra hoy?

—Oh, tuvimos complicaciones porque la silla de ruedas se empapó por completo en la nube —Recordaba.

—Debiste haber prevenido eso, eres su futura esposa, si yo hubiera sido su futura esposa lo hubiera evitado.

—Pero no lo eres, además probablemente la estarías tomando en brazo todo el tiempo avergonzandola —Contraatacó Adora rápidamente.

—Si yo hubiera sido su futura esposa ella no estaría avergonzada de que la tuviera en mis MUY fuertes brazos —Decía mostrándole a Adora sus bíceps.

—Pues se nota que no la conoces —Decía tomando más té.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Exclamó luego de un la fuerte inhalación de aire— Catra fue mi primer amor y mi primera mejor amiga, la conozco mucho mejor que tú.

—Bueno ella también fue mi primer amor y adivina —Mostraba su mano—, seré su esposa.

—¡Terminaste con ella una vez!

—¡Nunca lo hice solo tenía miedo de casarme!

—¡Cobarde!

—¡No soy cobarde, tenía miedo!

—¡Yo también tuve miedo y aún así corrí buscándole ayuda! ¡Nunca la dejé!

—¡Ella pensó que sí! —Gritó Adora, hubo un fuerte silencio— quizás fue tu primer amor, tu mejor amiga y a alguien que conoces durante más años que yo pero no pudiste estar cuando ella te necesitaba, yo si.

—... Eso es bajo, incluso para ti —Susurró dolida.

—Catra tenía razón, no tuve que haber venido —Susurró poniéndose de pie.

—Mi nombre es Scorpia, mi familia me dio a la Horda o eso creí hasta hace poco, asesinaron a mis madres, a mi familia y se quedaron en mí hogar —Hablaba—, yo soy Scorpia, soy una capitana de la fuerza, protejo a quien lo necesite, le temo a las figuras de autoridad y fue por eso que me dejé atrapar ese día, vi aquella jeringa en el suelo y con esa misma aguja me inyectaron una droga paralizante.

Adora retrocedió sentándose nuevamente frente ella mientras veía sus ojos temblar.

—Cuando la vi llegar tuve miedo de todo, me tiraron y me pusieron frente a ella, la desnudaron frente a mí con violencia y aún así se mantuvo serena, cada vez que la penetraba aquel hombre ponía sus manos sobre mí tratando de tocarme dejándose llevar por la escena —Esta comenzó a temblar mientras hacía una expresión de dolor—, Catra se detenía y apuntaba al hombre y le decía que no me tocara, al principio no lo hicieron pero fue insistente y ella dejó que ambos la penetraran solo para salvarme de eso —Su voz comenzaba a temblar como su cuerpo al recordar aquello—, la vi mientras la golpeaban, la vi mientras se orinaban sobre ella, la vi mientras la pateaban, nunca tembló, no mostró miedo, cuando la impalaban escuché sus gritos de dolor y como éstos hijos de puta se reían pero se frustraron por no poder llegar más lejos, se rieron al ver cómo se le había salido el útero al tener un prolapso y con el mismo palo metieron su pago ahí: los cuatro mil dólares prometidos —Narraba con asco, la agonía se notaba en sus ojos—, mientras pasaba eso ella me hablaba pidiéndome que fuera positiva y tomó mi mano, estaba fría y temblaba, le quebraron su brazo y comenzaron a violarla nuevamente, ella me pidió que huyera cuando trataba de luchar y lo hice porque sabía que si no salía de allí ella tampoco lo haría.

Adora la miraba pálida sin poder siquiera sacar un llanto, tocó su vientre aferrándose a la ropa por sobre este.

—Puedes ser lo que quieras de Catra pero hay algo que solo nosotras vivimos a sangre propia y ni siquiera fue capaz de contártelo completo.

—¡¿Qué querías lograr?! —Exclamó poniéndose de pie— ¡¿Cuál fue tu maldita moraleja?!

—No hay, querías conocerme, toda mi vida se redujo a ese día y finalmente tengo a alguien que está acompañandome a sanar —Susurró con una voz temblorosa— ¿Esto era lo que querías oír?

—¡Mierda! —Gritó Adora sentándose tapando su cara— te odio tanto Scorpia.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

—Pero me alegra que estés bien.

—Haz feliz a Catra, es lo único que te pido.

—Ella es feliz... Eso es lo que me dice siempre.

—Entonces créele, no tiene por qué mentirte.

—¿Y tu con Perfuma? ¿Cómo se dio todo?

—¿Sabes? Cuando desperté por primera vez luego de aquel día lo primero que vi fue a una mujer que desconocía cuidando de mí, no sabía dónde estaba, traté de hablar pero tenía una máquina en mi boca, me di cuenta que no sabía hablar, no sabía tragar, olvidé ocupar mi propio cuerpo pero ahí estaban los recuerdos intactos, estaba atrapada en mi mente y nadie podía ayudarme —Decía tranquila—, seguía queriendo a Catra y necesitando verla, recuerdo haberlo pedido tantas veces y me di cuenta de la persona a la que tenía al lado nerviosa señalando todo lo de la habitación, cuando pude hablar por fin lo primero que aprendí a decir bien fue Catra y lo segundo fue Perfuma —Recordaba con cariño—, me miraba con una sonrisa mientras yo balbuceaba sin siquiera yo entender lo que decía y también sabía que no entendía y aún así reía nerviosa tratando de entender, tenía a mi lado a una completa desconocida que se volvía un ángel, tan hermosa sonriendo, cuidándome, incluso cuando sufría crisis era atenta conmigo, alguien que me dio tanto de su tiempo por alguien desconocida, no podía ser real ¿No? —Sonreía con un leve sonrojo— no me di cuenta cuando pude comprender el amor de Catra hacia mí, nunca me quiso como pareja pero me quería como hermana, pronto comprendí ese sentimiento y también comprendí lo que era el amor correspondido cuando estaba al lado de Perfuma —Narraba algo avergonzada—, así se dio.

Adora se levantó poniéndose frente a Scorpia quien se levantó también, ambas juntaron sus manos abrazándose luego.

—Lo siento Scorpia, sé que no sé qué pasaron allí, Catra es importante para mí.

—Yo no quiero quitártela, soy feliz ahora con Perfuma como nunca lo fui, solo cuídame a Catra, es la única familia que me queda.

—Ella es la única que tengo.

Ambas comenzaron a llorar mientras se abrazaban, Perfuma había estado un buen tiempo mirándolas lista de pegarles un puñetazo a ambas ante cualquier cosa o pelea física que se diera.

Adora salió, Scorpia miró a Perfuma con un leve sonrojo.

—Lo siento si hicimos mucho ruido —Se disculpa a tímida.

Perfuma se abrazó a ella con fuerza mientras Scorpia la tomaba en sus brazos con sorpresa.

—Al principio pensé que realmente seguías pensando en Catra de forma romántica pero cuando dijiste todo esto de nosotras yo-

Ambas se miraron fijamente mientras sus lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, comenzaron a llorar mientras Adora seguía su camino a casa, al llegar vio que todo estaba apagado y se escuchaba la televisión de la habitación, al entrar prendiendo la luz vio a Glimmer durmiendo abrazada a Catra quién tenía a Melog en su cabeza, la rubia sólo soltó un suspiro y se acomodó abrazando a Catra quién comenzaba a roncar de esa forma tan peculiar, las tres se quedaron durmiendo profundamente.


	75. Chapter 75

Un celular sonaba a la distancia, Catra comenzó a quejarse y tocó el cabello de la que le abrazaba.

—Adora, te hiciste más enana —Decía en un bostezo.

—Bow, un minuto más ¿Si? —Balbuceaba hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Catra.

—¿Hmm? Yo no soy Bow —Dijo Catra extrañada aún sin abrir sus ojos.

—Catra, jeje, tu mano es más ancha —Balbuceaba también Adora tomando la mano de Glimmer— ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué no tienes el anillo puesto?

—¿Qué anillo? —Se reía Glimmer.

Las tres comenzaron a quejarse mientras se estiraban, de repente abrieron sus ojos.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Adora al ver a Glimmer abrazada a Catra, esta se alejó de inmediato.

—¡Que bulliciosas! —Exclamó Catra sentándose golpeándose con la cabeza de Adora cayendo a la cama de nuevo— ¡Auch, cabeza hueca y dura!

—Ay —Se quejaba Adora tocando el sector golpeado.

—Hay un celular vibrando —Se quejaba Glimmer.

—Creo que es el mío, permiso —Se alejaba Catra aún con dolor.

—¡¿Qué hacías tu durmiendo con mi futura esposa?! —Exclamó Adora.

—Me dijo que dormía más cómoda conmigo que contigo —Se burlaba Glimmer mientras sentía esa inhalación profunda mostrando que se había ofendido.

Ambas comenzaron a pegarse manotazos suaves pero rápidos mientras discutían.

—Scorpia, hola —Decía Catra al teléfono.

—¡Catra! ¡Uff, lo siento por las cosas que le dije ayer a Adora!

—No me ha dicho nada aún, pero no importa mucho ¿La pasaste bien?

—Horrible ¿Cómo te vas a casar con ella? —Catra soltó una risita.

—Es algo torpe pero es un amor, ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

—No, de hecho vengo de mi última revisión, la final —Dijo, Catra se sentó de inmediato.

—¿Última?

—¡Ya me recuperé por completo ¿Puedes creerlo?! —Anunciaba emocionada— ¡Ahora puedo trabajar y salir con ustedes!

Catra comenzó a llorar tapando su boca, un chillido salió de ella mientras la emoción brotaba, tanto como Scorpia como ambas de las chicas que escucharon en casa se sorprendieron.

—¡Scorpia! —Exclamó alegre, la nombrada se estremeció— ¡Eso es tan bueno!

—Lo sé... —Dijo algo estupefacta ante aquello.

—¡Te llevaré a conocer muchas cosas y oh! ¡¿Qué tal si estudiamos juntas?! ¡Puedo pagarlo! —Decía emocionada entre lágrimas.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Adora mirándola, Catra tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién se cayó? —Preguntó al verla tan alegre.

—¡Scorpia sanó! —Exclamó alegre, Glimmer la abrazó por la espalda acercándose al celular y dejando su oreja apoyada en este.

—¡Hola Scorpia! —Saludó Glimmer alegre— ¡Felicitaciones!

—¡Muchas gracias Glimmer! —Agradecía alegre también— y voy a pensar sobre estudiar.

—Tómate tu tiempo, estaré lista cuando tu lo estés, bueno, sal con Perfuma estos días y cuando ya tengan todo los días románticos que quieran y cuando estén listas me llamas y hacemos una cena aquí en la casa entre todos —Hacía planes con tranquilidad pero aún con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Al cortar la llamada revisó su celular mientras ambas seguían dándose manotazos y vio muchas llamadas de la biblioteca perdidas y marcó.

—¡Ugh! ¡Callense!

—Pero Catra —Dijeron a través del teléfono, Catra se puso nerviosa.

—¡No, no, ustedes no! —Exclamó sintiendo las risas en su celular— ¿Para qué me llamaban?

—Bow está preocupado por su novia, dice que la fue a dejar a casa pero ya no está allí ¿Sabes donde está? Además dice que te trató mal y lloró toda la noche.

—Glimmer, Bow te está buscando y que de lo otro no se preocupe —Avisó, Glimmer se dio cuenta tomando las manos de Adora.

—No le dije que venía, me va a matar —Susurró nerviosa.

—Oh, Glimmer está ahí Bow —Informaba Lance, se escuchó un grito en la distancia.

—Iremos nosotros, tengo ganas de verlos antes de ir a la universidad —Susurró.

—Claro querida, ven, te esperamos —Catra cortó la llamada.

—Hay que arreglarnos —Avisaba.

Mientras se bañaba Catra Adora miró a Glimmer fijamente, esta estaba nerviosa evitando su mirada.

—¿De qué hablaron tú y Catra?

—De lo que ya sabias —Reía nerviosa.

—¿De tu trastorno alimenticio? —Preguntó Adora alzando su ceja.

—Si, exacto —Desviaba su mirada.

—Glimmer... —Decía sabiendo que ocultaba algo.

—Lo siento Adora, no puedo hablar de eso —Sonreía apenada.

Catra salió a los minutos viendo nuevamente pelear falsamente a ambas.

—Adora, tu turno —Susurró Catra saliendo con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo y cabello.

Cuando salieron fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca viéndolos ahí, ambos abrazaron con fuerza a Catra y luego siguieron con Adora y Glimmer.

—¡¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu primer día?! —Preguntaba Lance emocionado.

—Un desastre la verdad estuve todo el día en una silla de ruedas mojada y ese ascensor da mucho miedo —Recordaba erizando su piel.

—George —Empujaba entre risitas Lance susurrando su nombre.

—Ya sé, ya sé —Susurraba avergonzado— Catra —Llamó ahora con voz normal.

—¿Si?

—Ven aquí —Llamó.

Catra sin saber que pasaba miró a Glimmer y Adora quienes alzaron sus hombros, comenzó a hacer andar su silla de ruedas hacia ellos, Lance rápidamente la tomó llevándola más fácil.

Se encerraron en el estudio mientras Catra miraba a su alrededor notando nada raro, con cuidado Lance la puso al lado del sofá donde él se sentó.

George salió con algo en sus manos, Catra se sorprendió mirando todo atenta.

Lentamente él se puso en posición comenzando tocar aquel violín, aquella melodía resonó en el estudio de buena acústica, Adora miró hacia el estudio con sorpresa para luego sentir otro ruido atrás, ambas voltearon al ver abrirse la puerta mostrando al de tez morena con una cara seria.

—¡Bow! —Exclamó Glimmer feliz caminando hacia él— Siento no haberte contado que iría a ver a las chicas.

—Hay muchas cosas más que no me quieres contar —Susurró mirándola serio, Adora miró aquello con sorpresa.

—No estás celoso ¿Cierto? —Preguntó realmente preocupada.

—No, no estoy celoso ni por Catra ni por Adora o por el simple hecho de que te atrajera Catra, no me importa.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Adora pálida.

—¿Entonces que pasa? —Ignoró Glimmer.

—¿Qué pasa? Hay tantas cosas que pasan y que no quise hablar contigo porque tú no eras capaz de notarlo, ni siquiera me mirabas, creí que- —Bow parecía contenerse en todo lo que quería decir— no quiero hablar contigo en este momento, solo vine a buscar la mochila luego de que corrí todo el pueblo buscándote y ¿Dónde estabas?

—Durmiendo en la casa de Adora-

—Durmiendo en la casa de Adora —Repitió con un tono calmado pero acusador.

—Bow...

Este solo se alejó tomando su mochila mientras se iba, quedó un incómodo silencio acompañado por una hermosa melodía del violín.

—¿Qué es lo que dijo Bow?

—No es nada.

—Glimmer-

—Basta —Pidió pálida—, ya hablé de eso con Catra, no necesito hablarlo con nadie más.

—¿Ni siquiera con tu mejor amiga? —Preguntó con una expresión de dolor, Glimmer la miró con la misma expresión.

—Catra por un tiempo muy muy corto me hizo sentir distinta, lo juro y no fue como tú crees o como los demás creen, solo me sentí especial una vez y eso fue todo, Bow es a quien amo pero aparentemente él ahora me odia —Susurró con tristeza alzando la voz al final.

—Ven aquí —La envolvió en sus brazos—, no te culpo de haber sentido eso, Catra es Catra —Susurró mientras sentía a Glimmer temblar en sus brazos mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo— y Bow no te odia, hablalo con él.

—¿Y si luego de hablarlo me odia más?

—Toma un consejo a alguien a quien se le escapó su chica más de dos veces, habla las cosas con tranquilidad, él te escuchará además son mis mejores amigos, sé que podrán con esto.

—Si...


	76. Chapter 76

Mientras aquella escena pasaba en el estudio había un concierto privado de dos espectadores, aquella melodía, Catra mientras veía a George tocar brillaban sus ojos con emoción, ahora que sabía lo difícil que era tocar podía notar la proeza de los que tocaban bien y él era casi un maestro.

Al bajar su violín miró a su público, ambos aplaudieron con fuerza, el de tez morena de cabello corto miró lo maravillada que estaba Catra, lentamente se acercó a ella quien dejó de aplaudir cuando este le entregó el violín.

—No sé tocarlo, lo siento —Decía tomándolo con cuidado, se veía años de cuidado en este.

—No quiero que toques para mí, quiero que lo tengas.

—Está bien, lo mantendré aquí —Decía sin notar a lo que se refería.

—Catra, te lo está regalando —Le dijo de forma más clara, Catra le miró con sorpresa.

—Oh... Ya... —Decía hasta darse cuenta y palideció— No puedo aceptar esto, lo siento.

—Este violín ha pasado por toda mi familia, como historiador crié a mis hijos para ser como yo, todos tomaron su propio camino, distintos gustos, Bow es el único que se ha quedado con nosotros hasta ahora pero es un muchacho distinto, tiene el espíritu que nunca tuvimos.

—Creo que fue de ustedes el espíritu que tiene —Sonreía suavemente.

—Él tomó su propio camino y ahora... Tú eres la única que puede darle un buen uso a esto —Decía con una sonrisa.

—Siendo algo que es de familia, no puedo tomarlo-

—Catra, tú eres familia para nosotros —Susurró Lance conmovido al ver la inmediata reacción de la morena.

—... Familia —Susurró bajando su mirada al violín, lentamente unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

—Así es Catra, familia —Sonrió George.

La morena limpió sus lágrimas sonriendole a ambos.

—Muchas gracias —Catra con cuidado se puso en posición con el violín aún sentada en la silla de ruedas— fa sostenido, mi, re, do sostenido, si, la, si, do sostenido —Tocaba mientras decía las notas, las notas eran planas a comparación de las que tocaba George que tenían vibrato— re, fa, la, sol, fa, re, fa, mi, re, do, re, la, sol, si, la, sol, fa, re, mi, do sostenido, re, fa sostenido, sol, la.

Catra tocaba notas que duraban un tiempo con algo de torpeza, Catra bajó su brazo con dolor y suspiró.

—Soy un fracaso tocando el violín —Susurró— ¿Cómo se llama la canción?

—¿No la conocías? —Preguntó Lance con sorpresa.

—No soy de escuchar música clásica —Aceptaba avergonzada.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso entonces? Eres una niña pródigo —Dijo Lance emocionado.

—No es eso, solo... En mi mundo los ojos y oídos siempre son importantes, tienes que ver y aprender los nombres para luego derrumbar imperios malvados como yo —Decía orgullosa.

—Uhm, Catra, tenemos que irnos —Decía Adora nerviosa.

—Cierto, tomé —Pasaba el violín.

—Pero es tuyo, querida —Recordaba George.

—Déjenlo aquí, así tengo la excusa de venir más a verlos —Sonreía alegre, estos la miraron con cariño.

Lance antes de llevarla con Adora trajo algo, con ayuda de George Catra se puso de pie y vio envolver en aquello el respaldo y silla de la silla de ruedas.

—Hoy no tendrás problemas con el agua —Sonrió Lance mientras Catra se sentaba con cuidado.

—Muchas gracias —Sonreía Catra encantada, estos la abrazaron para luego llevarla con Adora.

—Tendremos que correr —Dijo Adora al ver la hora.

Las tres se despidieron con rapidez y salieron corriendo, bueno dos de ellas corrían mientras una solo era llevaba en el incómodo camino.

—¡Hey! —Exclamó Glimmer deteniéndolas, ella se detuvo jadeando— no es justo, Adora corre muy rápido y a Catra la lleva una mujer musculosa deportista.

—Tiene las piernas más largas —Dijo Catra riendo—, ven súbete —Decía indicando a sus piernas.

—Eh... No —Negaba mirando a Adora.

—Oh, ¿Ya lo sabe? —Glimmer asintió— Bueno, realmente nunca me preocupó, súbete, todos sabíamos que amas a Bow.

Glimmer sonrió alegre se sentó con cuidado en las piernas de Catra, Adora soltó una risita mientras corría con la silla de ruedas.

—¿Realmente no te preocupó ni una sola vez cuando te lo dije? —Preguntó Glimmer sintiendo a Catra abrazarla para que no cayera.

—Hm, de hecho si —Dijo recordando falsamente—, dije: Oh no, si la rechazo las cosas comenzarán a perderse porque los enanos resentidos te esconden las cosas de la casa.

Tanto Adora como Glimmer comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras la rubia corría como si nada con el peso de ambas hasta llegar.

—Llegamos brillitos, bájate —Dijo Catra soltándola, esta con cuidado se bajó acomodando su ropa.

—Iré a buscar los trajes —Dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa.

Había un dispensador de estos a cada lado de la escalera, Catra no lo había visto.

Glimmer tomó tres y los entregó, con cuidado Catra se lo puso y envolvió la mochila con el que se envolvía el traje.

—Hoy hace más frío que antes —Susurró Catra siendo levantada por el ascensor.

—Nunca lo había visto trabajar —Decía Glimmer mirando con sorpresa eso— ¿No te da miedo que te caigas?

—Estoy aterrada —Respondió riendo.

—¿Creen que Bow quiera verme? —Preguntó apenada mientras baja la escalera con Catra y Adora.

—¿Qué pasó con Bow? —Preguntó Catra.

Las tres se quedaron calladas al sentir el fuerte viento y las gotas empapando el traje, al terminar la nube suspiraron aliviadas.

—Se enojó conmigo y no quiere hablarme y no sé qué hacer —Decía nerviosa mientras esperaban que el ascensor soltara la silla de Catra.

—Bow enojado, vaya —Susurró mirándolo en la distancia viendo a Glimmer con expresión de tristeza—... enojado.

—No tienes que repetirlo tanto —Exclamó en pánico—, no sé qué hacer.

—Dale tiempo —Recomendó Catra.

—Adora me dijo que-

—Adora cree que una conversación soluciona todo, yo digo que le des tiempo para pensar pero que sepa que estás allí para él.

—No pienso que se arregla todo con conversación —Refunfuñaba Adora tomando la silla de Catra yendo al baño.

—Creo que lo perseguiré hasta que me hable —Tomaba sus propias conclusiones.

—Y ahí va un buen consejo tirado a la basura —Todas rieron al escuchar eso.


	77. Chapter 77

—¿Por qué estoy aquí y no en “Historia eterna de la música”? —Preguntó Catra siendo llevada por aquella mujer de cabello morado a la sala de la última vez.

—La historia no es necesaria para tocarla, quédate callada —Decía acomodándola al lado del piano.

—Ya le dije que no puedo tocar el violín, soy nueva en esto y-

—Todos podemos tocar el violín a no ser que tengas paralizada la mano —Decía entregándole uno—, este será tu violín de práctica.

—¿Es necesario? —Preguntó mirando el violín— estudiar el violín me refiero.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Tocar un ukelele en una sinfonía? Chica, aprende el violín y entenderás —Decía mostrándole— ¿Ves estas cintas? Son para que te guíes en las notas, las notas de las cuerdas de Violín son: sol G, re D, la A, mi E, te lo explicaré rápido, estas lineas al tocarlas te darán notas distintas pero siempre las últimas coincidirán con la nota de las cuerdas sin presionar a excepción de la cuerda E, en la cuerda E tienes: F sostenido, sol sostenido, la sostenido y si.

—Para tocar los no sostenido es entre las cintas ¿No?

—Así es.

Mientras Catra miraba todo lo que le enseñaban atenta Glimmer estaba tirada en la mesa mirando a Bow quien estaba sentado a su lado por la costumbre.

—Bow~ hey Bow —Llamaba en susurros, la ceja de este temblaba.

—Te dije que no quiero hablarte-

—Me dijeron que te diera tiempo-

—Bien, obedece.

—Pero también me dijeron que habláramos lo que pasa así que con mis propias conclusiones concluí que la mejor forma de actuar era acosandote hasta que me hables —Decía con simpleza.

—¿Cómo sacaste esa conclusión? —Preguntó entre risas mirándola, esta le miró emocionada hasta que él de tez oscura se dio cuenta y corrió su mirada borrando la sonrisa de su cara— de todas formas, no me hables, no quiero hablar contigo.

—Pues adivina que, pude haber tomado el consejo de Catra y Adora pero no lo hago porque no representa quien yo soy —Decía apoyando su mano en su pecho—, soy caprichosa, si quiero algo soy insistente y odio rendirme —Bow sin mirarla estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía—, pero así me amas, así que... Voy a hacerlo hasta que me vuelvas a ver a los ojos y hablemos de lo que está pasando con nosotros.

Bow tembló tragando saliva, tenía razón, la miró de reojo y la vio ahora concentrada en la materia que impartían en la universidad, solo sonrió levemente mirándola con cariño para luego seguir en clases.

Con Adora estaban todos parados frente a la profesora quién sonreía con maldad.

—Cómo mis queridos alumnos de segundo año tenían una ventana de dos horas decidí unirlos a la clase —Introducía a los chicos que entraban quejándose.

—Ugh —Se quejaba, Adora reconoció el quejido y sonrió mirándola.

—Mermista —Llamó, esta aún quejándose se acercó a ella y se cruzó de brazos mirando a la profesora soltando otro quejido.

—Hoy hace bastante calor así que haremos natación ¿Trajeron su equipo deportivo?

—¿Hacen natación también aquí? Ay no —Decía Adora nerviosa.

—No tienes equipo para eso ¿No? —Preguntó Mermista mirándola.

—Bueno alumna, si no tiene use su ropa interior, sería igual a un bikini así que no sientas vergüenza —Decía la maestra dándole una palmada fuerte en su espalda.

—No haré eso —Dijo Adora.

—Métete con ropa entonces —Decía.

—Adora tengo unos shorts que no usaré, ven —Dijo Mermista tomando su muñeca alejándola hacia el camerino—, vieja degenerada.

Adora soltó una risa mientras se iba con Mermista.

Mientras en la clase particular de Catra se escuchaba un sonido simple saliendo de un violín.

—¿Cómo no vas a poder tocar la de estrellita dónde estás? —Preguntó quejándose— alza el brazo —Con su mano tiró de repente el brazo que sostenía el violín.

Catra se tensó dejando caer el violín a sus piernas mientras su mano se retorcía de dolor, soltó un quejido fuerte mientras el color de su cara se iba.

—Ey ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la, ahora, preocupada profesora.

—No —Confesaba con lágrimas—, ya pasará.

Con cuidado la maestra le quitó el violín de las piernas y le quitó el arco, Catra con su otra mano tocó el sector de las puñaladas mientras baja con dolor el otro brazo.

—... Le dije, no puedo tocar el violín —Trataba de calmar el dolor.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó quitando la mano del sector y levantando su playera discreta.

—... Me-

—Te apuñalaron —Decía viendo las múltiples heridas— ¿Por qué afecta tu brazo?

—Me tira —Decía con dolor—, sigo con cicatriz así que es eso o algún nervio se me jodió.

—Es una lastima, tocas bien —Soltaba la playera acomodándola.

—No se vuelva suave conmigo solo por eso —Decía con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Sé lo que te pasó —Dijo sentándose en el piano—, lo recordé ahora, eres la que los mató a todos.

—... No los maté a todos —Susurró temblando.

—Hiciste bien, no te culpo ni te trataré de asesina —Dijo tocando unas notas.

—Pero ya lo hiciste —Reía Catra.

—No recuerdo —Mentía rodando sus ojos para luego sonreírle— ¿Me acompañas en esta pieza?

La mujer le hizo un espacio en el banco del piano, Catra sonrió y cojeando se sentó a su lado, ella le comenzó a enseñar las partituras.

Afuera en la alberca llegaba una incómoda chica con unos shorts pero con su sujetador deportivo porque no tenía más ropa que conseguir.

—Me parece bien, empecemos —Decía la entrenadora.

Mermista si tenía su traje de baño y al parecer casi todos, los demás estaban nadando con la menor cantidad de ropa.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Mermista al ver a la incómoda Adora quién estaba cruzada de brazos.

—Solo acabemos con esto —Decía seria— ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Calentamiento en agua, luego tomaré sus tiempos y harán rondas —Decía con normalidad.

—Ugh, odio aquí —Se quejaba Mermista sentándose en la orilla de la gran alberca para luego tirarse a esa fría agua como si nada.

—Mermista espérame —Dijo Adora tirándose al agua, no quería estar sola—, ahora prefiero quedarme en el agua y no salir hasta que todos se vayan.

—¡Lo bueno de esta alberca es que cuando alguien orina sale con color! —Exclamó Mermista, todos se miraron con miedo, esta reía floja pero con maldad en su interior.

—Bueno, luego del muy necesario comentario de Mermista vamos a comenzar —Dijo haciendo sonar el silbato.

Mermista era la mejor de toda la clase, Adora le miró con sorpresa al ver que pasaba tan rápido de todos en tiempo, ella tampoco parecía quejarse haciendo lo que le pedían, un pez en el agua.

Catra salió al patio con ayuda de la maestra pianista, miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie, Glimmer la miró y se acercó besando su mejilla.

—Si estás buscando a Adora está en la alberca, debo ir con Bow a acosarlo un poco más, nos vemos~

—Gracias, suerte con tu acoso —Decía con una sonrisa, Glimmer le guiñó el ojo y fue tras él quien huía de ella— ¿Dónde está la alberca? —Preguntó mirando hacia arriba.

—Te llevaré —Dijo esta mirando hacia abajo, Catra le sonrió levemente.

—Gracias.

La maestra asintió mientras la llevaba y Catra bajaba su mirada hacia el frente, al llegar se escucharon chapoteos.

—Alguien por favor que saque a Mermista del agua —Decía la entrenadora quejándose.

—Vengo a hacer una entrega a una rubia —Decía la maestra, Catra se avergonzó.

—¿Qué hace? —Se quejaba mientras escuchaba las risas de ambas profesoras.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Adora sacando su cabeza por la alberca.

—¿Adora? ¿Qué haces allí? No tienes traje de baño —Preguntó preocupada.

—Te dejó aquí, adiós pistolera —Se despedía, Catra frunció su ceño.

—No me vuelva a molestar o haré pedazos el arco en la cuerda la próxima vez que me haga tocar el violín —Amenazaba mientras escuchaba la risa de esta mujer alejándose.

Adora miró aquello nuevamente con aquella sensación en su pecho, Catra miró a su prometida y le sonrió alegre acercándose con la silla de ruedas.

—Dime que no estás con ropa interior y por eso no quieres salir —Pedía Catra, hubo un silencio—, ugh, hey tu, Melanocetus johnsonii —Llamaba Catra agotada.

Todos la quedaron mirando, la profesora soltó una risa fuerte, Mermista alzó su ceja.

—Ya deja de chapotear y salgan —Dijo Catra quejándose.

—Habló la reina —Se quejó Mermista saliendo subiendo por las escaleras—, voy a googlear lo que dijiste y si es algo malo te tiraré a la alberca con silla y todo.

—Que horrible maltrato al inválido, te vas demandada y si te escapas pondré tu cartel en todas partes: se me perdió el pez de buscando a nemo, si la ven llamen a un centro de estética para que le operen la horrible cara que tiene —Lo último lo dijo entre risas mientras se alejaba de Mermista quien la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Te quiero tanto querida amiga!

—¡Suéltame, agh! —Se quejaba Catra entre risas mientras era mojada por esta.

Adora veía eso con una enorme sonrisa mientras todos reían a su alrededor.


	78. Chapter 78

—¡Bow! —Llamaba Glimmer— ¡¿Cuanto más tiempo tengo que acosarte?! —Preguntaba persiguiéndolo casi sin aliento ya.

—¡No lo sé ¿Cuando te cansarás?!

—¡Nunca aunque el cuerpo me diga lo contrario!

—¡Déjame respirar!

—¡Tú déjame respirar! —Jadeaba acalorada— ¡¿Podrías parar de correr y decirme que hice mal?!

—¡Quizás eso hiciste mal, ¿Haz pensado en auto analizarte por una vez y averiguar que es lo que hiciste mal?! —Exclamó huyendo aún.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con eso Bow?!

—¡Me refiero que hay veces en las que podrías darte cuenta de cuando hiciste algo mal y no tenga que estar yo diciendo en tu oído: Glimmer, hiciste mal en decir esto, discúlpate!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás exagerando! —Inhalaba ofendida para luego sentir algo caer por sus labios, al tocar se detuvo.

—¡No, no estoy exagerando, te amo y todo pero no quiero ser parte de actitudes así! —Exclamó volteando al no sentir los pasos de Glimmer ni la respuesta inmediata de esta.

Glimmer se estaba acercando a él caminando mientras de su mano caían gotas de la sangre que caía de su nariz.

—¡Glimmer! —Exclamó Bow acercándose rápidamente sacando un pañuelo.

Toda la mano de Glimmer estaba empapada de sangre, Bow con cuidado limpió sus labios y nariz mientras la sangre aún caía, este hizo un tapón con otro paño.

—Ten cuidado con el sol, eres sensible a él.

Glimmer retrocedió y asintiendo para luego irse con una expresión de dolor, Bow sólo la miró irse extrañado.

Mientras Catra veía a Adora tirarse al césped al igual que todos los que se tuvieron que bañar con ropa.

—Me iré a bañar porque como que odio andar con la piel irritada por el cloro de las albercas —Decía despidiéndose.

Catra también se puso al sol al ser mojada por el abrazo de Mermista, Adora la miraba de reojo con una expresión que no sabía describir.

—¿Por qué te dijo pistolera? —Preguntó desviando su mirada.

—Vio mis puñaladas y reconoció quien era-

—¿Qué hizo qué? —Preguntó Adora mirándola seria— ¿Tú le mostraste?

—Levantó mi playera porque me dolió alzar el brazo-

—¿Qué mierda? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Hey, cálmate —Golpeó Catra levemente—, sabía que estabas celosa y es que- ¿Por qué? Es mi maestra.

—Agh —Se quejó alejándose.

—¿En serio me vas a dejar aquí? —Preguntó Catra.

—Un segundo de tranquilidad te pido —Decía alejándose.

—¡Adora! —Llamó Catra en un grito, Adora se volteó de inmediato, Catra nunca alzaba la voz para ese tipo de situaciones.

Rápidamente se acercó sentándose a su lado.

—Pensé que habíamos superado esto —Suspiraba.

—Lo sé, yo también, pero es que todos te miran tan-

—Adora, nadie me mira así, solo ven a una estúpida en silla de ruedas, solo me miran por tú siempre estás a mi lado —Decía con una sonrisa—, bueno, por lo menos tú sí puedes confiarme sobre tus celos.

—¿También te pones celosa? —Preguntó Adora con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto que sí, soy una humana muy insegura y tengo una super prometida musculosa popular y es malditamente perfecta —Aceptaba avergonzada.

—Pero nunca te he visto así como yo —Dijo Adora mirándola haciendo unos tiernos ojitos.

—Soy una actriz Adora, puedo ocultarlo pero si, los siento pero se va a la mierda cuando llegas a casa a mis brazos porque recuerdo que al final siempre vas a elegir acunarte en mis brazos —Sonreía con sus mejillas ardiendo.

—Eso no me calma —Dijo Adora haciendo un puchero.

—Eres una idiota —Reía Catra suavemente—, ven aquí.

Adora sonrió alegre logrando lo que quería que era besar a Catra, ambas lo hicieron entrelazando sus manos.

—¿Ahora si? —Preguntó Catra con su corazón acelerado.

—Aún no —Susurró Adora para al tratar se acercarse ser golpeada—, auch.

—¿Qué hacen aquí en la universidad? Ve a bañarte tu ropa ya se secó —Golpeaba Mermista mientras Adora escapaba.

—Ve con ella —Dijo Catra haciendo andar la silla de ruedas.

—Está bien.

Mermista se acercó viendo como Catra tenía la mirada fija en ese punto de color rosa que buitreaba a Adora quien apenas la miraba.

Nuevamente su mirada se dirigió a Catra dedicándole esa conocida sonrisa que no podía reconocer aún.

Cuando llegó al pasillo principal pudo ver a Glimmer yendo hacia el baño, con rapidez empujó la silla de ruedas interviniendo su caminar.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó mirándola.

—Bien —Mentía, Catra miró su mano y nariz.

—Espero que haya sido el calor y no un puñetazo —Susurró, Glimmer comenzó a llorar— ¿Si fue un puñetazo?

—No, claro que no —Dijo metiéndose al baño ayudando a pasar a Catra.

—¿Me contarás o me dejarás como estúpida preguntando cada cosa? —Preguntó Catra quejándose, Glimmer soltó una risita para luego ir al lavado y abrir la llave lavando su ensangrentada mano.

—Me dijo que yo tenía que darme cuenta de lo que hacía mal, que me amaba pero no quería ser parte de mi actitud —Susurró triste— ¿Cómo hago eso? ¿Cómo me doy cuenta del error que cometí si ni siquiera lo noté?

—¿Te dijo algo más? —Preguntó preocupada.

—No, mi nariz comenzó a sangrar y estoy algo mareada.

—No te desmayes de nuevo —Dijo poniéndose de pie con cuidado tirándole agua en la cara enrojecida— súbete a la silla de ruedas, me haría bien usarte de andador.

—Solo siéntate —Dijo Glimmer sentándola con cuidado—, tienes que recuperarte para la boda.

—¿Piensas seguir escuchando lo que quiera decir?

—No creo que pueda, sé lo que soy pero que me lo repita es... Triste.

—¿Cómo quieres arreglar algo si tienes miedo a escuchar, brillitos? —Preguntó alzando su ceja.

—Heh, no soy tan desvergonzada como tú.

—También tenía miedo de hacer preguntas sobre todo antes por el miedo a escuchar las respuestas, al final no las hacía y todo salía a gritos —Recordaba Catra, Glimmer la miró con sorpresa—, es mucho peor cuando las cosas salían así de uno, salen las verdades pero salen a media, no puedes explicarte, no puedes dejar de gritar e interrumpirte y si dañas no puedes solo disculparte porque se supone que estás enojado, por eso te dije: dale un tiempo, cuando él quiera hablar lo hará, solo dile que estás lista para escuchar lo que tenga que decir cuando lo estés.

—¿Y si no lo estoy?

—Entonces eres una enana cobarde y yo a la única enana que conozco no es cobarde.

Glimmer la miró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió con una decidida sonrisa para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

—Gracias Catra.

—No es nada, brillitos.


	79. Chapter 79

—De nuevo —Dijo el profesor.

Catra comenzó a tocar con ambas manos equivocándose rápidamente.

—¡De nuevo! —Exclamó la profesora.

—¡Me siguen diciendo de nuevo pero no sé qué estoy haciendo mal! —Exclamó apretando las teclas golpeado mientras se sentían las risas.

—¡Lee la partitura!

—¡Aah! —Exclamó sin ganas Catra leyéndola con torpeza tratando de seguir lo que leía— ¡No entiendo!

Mientras Catra leía las partituras comenzó a confundirse cada vez más mientras veía corchetas transformándose en un robot listo para patear a todos.

—¿Qué son éstas cosas? —Preguntó deteniendo su tocar.

—Esto es obvio Catra-

—Por supuesto que es obvio ver a un transformer en plena canción —Decía aligerando el ambiente, ambos rieron mientras se acercaban a enseñarle.

—Profesores ¿Por qué ella está tocando libremente mientras nosotros hacemos examen?

—Porque ella llegó después, ha venido dos días a clases y no sabe tocar ni un solo instrumento, ahora ojos en el examen.

Catra los miró para luego ser obligada a mirar las partituras que no entendía para nada.

Al salir de clases con ayuda de la profesora vio a Bow apoyado en la puerta, estaba serio.

—Gracias, pero puedes dejarme aquí —Le sonreía Catra, la maestra miró a Bow y a Catra asintiendo mientras se alejaba.

—Catra.

—Bow —Saludaba, este tomó la silla de rueda y la llevó por un muy largo camino.

Catra se quedó en silencio mientras veía que la universidad era más grande de lo que pensó.

—Glimmer no me ha hablado y sé que es idea tuya —Decía aún serio.

—Si, lo es —Aceptaba.

—¿Puedo desahogarme aquí?

—Ya me secuestraste, adelante, te escucho.

—Asumiendo que te contó lo que ni Adora sabía... Cuando me dijo eso lo primero que pensé fue que en tan poco me quitaste al amor de mi vida —Decía triste, Catra solo miró al frente—, pero no dejó de amarme nunca, sus ojos incluso brillaban aún más al mirarme que antes y supe que al final había sido correspondido por completo por ella.

—Desde que te preguntó si serían novios debías saberlo ¿No?

—¿Te contó?

—No, sólo la veo más capaz a ella de decirlo que tú.

—Es cierto —Reía suavemente—, no me enojé con ella hasta que supe que se quedó a dormir contigo, bueno, lo supuse —Susurró.

—Si sabes que no voy a intentar nada con ella porque: uno; me pidieron matrimonio a lo que yo feliz acepté, dos: ella te ama, tres; somos mejores amigas sin ningún interés romántico entre nosotras, uff —Decía algo hartada del tema.

—Lo sé, no me enojé por eso —Explicaba—, ella tenía trastornos alimenticios y yo estuve tratando de mover cielo, mar y tierra para sanarla pero recurrió a ti y al día siguiente la veo a lo lejos comiendo como no lo había hecho en ¡Semanas! —Su voz se quebró.

—Pero Bow —Replicaba—, quizás ella no necesitaba en ese momento el amor que podías darle sino alguien que la escuchara.

—¡Yo puedo escucharla, mira, tengo dos oídos!

—Ahora entiendo por qué te llevas tan bien con Adora, los dos son burros —Suspiraba—, Bow, tu estuviste ese día ¿No?

—¿Cuando el Micah murió? Estuve en cada momento con Glimmer.

—Es por eso que ella no te habló, estuviste ahí y hay veces en que uno realmente tiene que ser escuchado por alguien a quien no repetirle la tragedia —Explicaba—, es como si yo le hablara del día en que casi morí a Scorpia.

—Depende ¿Cual de todas? —Preguntó con inocencia.

—La primera vez —Le respondía como si fuera lo normal tener más de una situación de riesgo.

—Oh, es cierto —Susurró—, sería raro.

—Ajá, ¿Ahora si se entiende? —Preguntó.

—Mhm —Asentia.

—La verdad no sé por qué buscan mi ayuda en estos temas, yo no sé nada de amor, sigo metiendo la pata con Adora aún, hay tantas personas mejor para pedirles consejos, está Netossa y Spinnerella, sobre todo ella —Explicaba Catra confundida.

—Catra, no venimos a verte porque seas experta en el amor, sabemos que no lo eres, de hecho eres bastante torpe aún pero nosotros venimos a buscarte porque eres una amiga a la que le podemos confiar todo —Susurraba Bow con una cálida sonrisa que Catra no veía.

—... ¿Es así?

—Por supuesto que si y es hora de volver a clases, la mía queda por aquí, bye bye —Se iba rápidamente riendo.

—Lo hiciste a propósito —Gruñó Catra girando con dificultad la silla de rueda.

Mientras Catra iba vio a Adora corriendo hacia ella, Adora la abrazó con fuerza besándola.

—Te extrañé mucho —Lloraba, Catra soltó una risita mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello— ¿Dónde está Bow?

—Se fue —Decía Catra quién recibió otro beso.

—Tengo que ir a mi clase, llega a salvo reina —Besaba nuevamente.

—Que te vaya bien —Decía viéndola ir.

Catra al llegar escuchó a la orquesta completa, el profesor la puso frente a toda la clase, a su lado.

—Mira la organización de las cuerdas, los instrumentos de viento —Indicaba —, no trates de imitar nada aquí, no trates de entender las notas que tocan porque será imposible, sólo mira.

Catra solo se quedó allí escuchando aquella orquesta tocar desincronizada mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado.

Cuando terminó vio a Adora corriendo hacia la puerta tratando de disimular, Catra le sonrió con cariño pero la clase aún no había terminado.

—¿Intentamos con clair de lune?

—Yo me retiro, voy con mi prometida —Se escapaba Catra.

—¡El amor no te llevará a nada, la música tampoco pero al menos te da título! —Bromeaba el maestro, Catra reía mientras veía a Adora casi fusilándolo con la mirada de odio que le había dedicado.

Adora tomó la silla de ruedas mientras seguía mirando al profesor señaló a sus ojos con sus dedos y luego a los del profesor repetitivamente.

—Adora, ya —Se reía Catra mientras esta salía corriendo.

—Estos dos días de clases han sido eternos —Exclamó Catra agotada.

—Por cómo te tienen de consejera quizás tuviste que estudiar psicología —Reía Adora.

—Amor yo ya sé de psicología, algo básico pero sé.

—Estoy segura que usaste tus poderes psicológico mentales satánicos psíquicos-

—Esas son muchas cosas-

—Para seducirme y enamorarme.

—Nah, estoy segura que solo hice un: “Hey Adora” —Decía con una voz seductora, aquella que no usaba hace tiempo atrás.

Adora se detuvo por completo completamente sonrojada, hasta lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, se acercó al oído de Catra aún con su cara ardiendo.

—Dime eso en la cama y te juro que te parto en dos —Susurró con una voz profunda, Catra se sonrojó al oír eso mientras se estremecía.

—Lástima que no puedes —Decía de la misma forma que antes.

—Lástima que no puedo —Repetía con una sonrisa.


	80. Chapter 80

—Reina ¿Podrías relajarte un poco? —Preguntó Adora viéndola apoyar su pie con cuidado.

—Estoy relajada —Decía con dolor—, solo puedo hasta aquí —Indicaba temblando.

—¿Qué sientes?

—Una molestia, me tira y me duele un montón pero es solo eso.

—Bien, eso es un progreso, intenta caminar apoyando solo lo que puedes, no importa si te haces poco trayecto.

Catra con cuidado apoyó lo que podía, al hacer peso en su pie este dolió.

—No puedo.

—Solo unos pasos y seguiremos con tu brazo —Decía Huntara.

—Maldita sea —Se quejó Catra con dolor tomando los pasamanos con fuerza.

Catra con cuidado apoyó levemente su peso en la punta de su pie, soltó un quejido mientras alzaba su pie bueno y daba el paso, luego de cinco pasos la morena se detuvo jadeando.

—Listo, Adora tómala —Ordenó Huntara.

Adora se acercó tomando su mano para luego levantar su cuerpo llevándola a la silla donde ella se sentó con cuidado.

—Bien, sube tu playera —Pidió Huntara.

—No, no —Le detuvo Adora— nada de eso.

Catra obedeció en silencio mientras la veía como ambas discutían sobre el tema, Huntara la miró y vio con sorpresa su cuerpo.

—... Buen cuerpo.

—Gracias... —Susurró tomando su codo.

—No le hables a mi prometida así —Peleaba Adora.

—Quítate —La empujó acercándose a Catra.

Huntara con cuidado alzó su brazo viendo como las cicatrices tiraban la piel.

—Dime cuando sientas el dolor.

Huntara siguió levantando el brazo de Catra hasta que vio como la piel comenzaba a tener espasmos.

—Ya no-

—Lo entiendo, no es nada relacionado a un nervio, está más relacionada a que la herida es muy reciente y no ha sanado —Susurraba mirando las heridas—, son demasiado profundas, probablemente tome más tiempo de lo que crees.

—¿No sabes dar buenas noticias? —Preguntó Catra con palidez.

—No, no sé, no en tu caso —Dijo revolviendo su cabello.

—¿Al menos está sanando?

—Si, a paso lento, realmente creo que es mejor si se sale de la universidad y se quede en casa, no trabajo, nada, un año de recuperación y podrán casarse en dos años después —Recomendaba.

—¿Dos malditos años después? —Preguntó Catra estupefacta.

—Debo recordarte que casi moriste, no vas a sanar de algo así en meses y lo sabes —Pronunciaba aquellas palabras que dejaban pesadumbre en los que le escuchaban.

—¿Tengo algo de esperanza o solo tengo que seguir con el rumbo de mi vida sin deporte, sin bailar, sin tener vida? —Preguntó soltando un suspiro mirando a Adora quien corría sus ojos evitando ver a Catra.

—Lo siento.

Catra solo desvió su mirada con dolor en su expresión, mordió su labio tratando de que este no temblara pero lo hacía.

—Llévame a casa, Adora —Susurró.

—Si —Respondió de forma inmediata.

Catra bajó su playera lista para ir a su silla de ruedas la cual Adora llevó a su lado, con cuidado Catra se acomodó en esta asintiendo al estar lista.

En silencio se fueron mientras sentía la miradas de ambas sobre ellas, una lágrimas cayó rápidamente al hacer el gesto de dolor, quería bailar, quería caminar, saltar, quería moverse, poder huir de Adora cuando jugaban, quería jugar con ella, correr a sus brazos, ser levantada en sus brazos cuando corría a ella.

Extrañaba tanto sentir el viento en su cara al correr o el solo sentir ambos pies en la tierra, todo el camino fue silencio, Catra estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y aún así estaba consciente de la culpa que había en ella, en Adora, sabía que la rondaba cada que pasaba esto: cada que oía que no sanaría fácil, cada que veía su rostro reprimiendo tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos.

Al llegar a la casa fueron recibidas por el bostezo de un dormido gato que las vio y siguió durmiendo.

—... Adora.

—¿Si?

—Necesito tiempo a solas, solo un poco —Pedía apenada, Adora hizo una expresión de dolor.

—Por supuesto, saldré afuera —Susurró tratando de tocar a Catra pero esta se contrajo evitando el roce.

Adora solo salió en silencio, Catra se bajó de la silla de ruedas saltando hacia la habitación que compartían, al llegar se tiró a la cama, a los segundos una fuerte agonía se mostró en su cara, se sentó tomando una almohada.

—¡Ugh! —Exclamó golpeando repetidamente la almohada con fuerza mientras la voz salía en llanto.

Comenzó a rasguñarla con ira en su mirar mientras toda esa frustración salía de ella, odiaba estar como estaba al ser envuelta en esas redes desde pequeña.

—¡¿Qué más?! —Gritó desgarradora mirando a la almohada— ¡¿Qué más quieres tomar de mí, huh?!

Adora escuchó los gritos, su cuerpo tembló perdiendo la fuerza cayendo al suelo sentada y apoyada en la pared de la casa.

—¡Toma todo lo que quieras de mí! ¡Ngha! —Exclamó desgarrando por completo la almohada con dolor en su mirar— Pero no le hagas nada a Adora.

Catra cayó completamente agotada hacia un lado de la cama cayendo al suelo, soltó un quejido pero había agradecido de que no fue en el lado de las puñaladas, lentamente se quedó mirando debajo de la cama viendo los zapatos de noche de Adora, eran de gatito, ya más relajada soltó una risita mientras sus párpados caían pesados.

Sintió aquellas manos rodeandola con cuidado mientras sentía las frías mantas tapando su cuerpo, Catra miró con la vista borrosa y la vio mirándola como si fuera lo más valioso que haya visto en la vida.

—Hey Adora...

—Hey Catra —Susurró sonriendo, Adora se acostó a su lado quedando frente a frente—, no te duermas en el piso para la próxima, te puedes enfermar.

—No te preocupes, nunca me he enfermado —Sonreía segura viendo la expresión de preocupación.

—Bien —Catra vio como ella evitaba tocarla.

—Hey, te agradezco que me hayas dado un momento de soledad, lo necesitaba.

—Si, bueno, ahora necesitamos una nueva almohada —Catra adormilada soltó una risa suave y delicada para luego tocar la mejilla de Adora con la sonrisa en ella.

—No necesito una almohada si te tengo a ti —Adora se estremeció y sin soportar las ganas la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes —Decía con cariño.

Con cuidado la rubia se metió entre las mantas con su brazo extendido, Catra se escabulló en este abrazándose al torso de esta quien la miraba con un leve sonrojo.


	81. Chapter 81

—¡Oh! ¡Entonces tu debes ser la prometida de Adora! —Exclamó ese horrible punto rosado abrazado a Adora.

—Si ahora quita tus manos de ella —Gruñó Catra, Adora le miró conmovida.

—Ah, yo no quería... —Decía débil con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos aún no alejándose de ella.

—No estoy aquí para ver actuaciones baratas con personajes baratos —Atacaba Catra, Flutterina comenzó a llorar.

—Te llevó a tu salón reina —Decía Adora con una gran sonrisa sin importarle Flutterina.

Esta las vio irse eliminando su sonrisa de su rostro, con cuidado Adora la miró de reojo algo alertada.

—Uhm, Flutterina se está volviendo cada vez más rara —Susurró.

—¿Bromeas? Esa cosa nació mal —Gruñía irritada.

—¿Por qué no te cae bien?

—Me recuerda a alguien y no sé a quién y me irrita —Decía soltando un suspiro.

—¡Ah, Catra! —Exclamó una chica corriendo hacia ella alegre.

—¡Perfuma! —Exclamó Adora alegre.

—Bueno al final me pude escapar de mi sección para venir a verlas ¿Cómo están? —Decía animada abrazándolas a ambas.

—Bien, bien —Respondía alegre la rubia mientras Catra sonreía.

—¿Cómo han estado ustedes?

—¡De maravilla! —Exclamó llena de felicidad— ¡Hemos salido mucho con Scorpia!

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Le gusta Bright Moon? —Preguntó Catra interesada.

—No es a lo que estaba acostumbrada —Catra soltó una risita— pero se ha adaptado bastante bien así que es bueno.

—Esa es mi chica —Sonreía la morena con cariño, Perfuma la vio conmovida.

—Supe que te pusiste tan feliz que comenzaste a gritar, Scorpia estuvo llorando casi todo el día por eso —Reía suavemente—, quizás en uno de estos días podamos ir a su casa chicas así hacemos la cena.

—Me cambiaron a sueldo mensual así que... ¿Qué tal a fin de mes? —Preguntó Catra recordando.

—¿Sigues trabajando?

—Si, bueno, me cambiaron los turnos y ahora estoy con permiso por esta semana de universidad para adaptarme, luego la próxima tendré que estudiar y trabajar —Recordaba, ambas le miraron preocupadas.

—Uhm, Catra... No creo que puedas —Susurró Perfuma agachándose—, deberías hacerle caso a Huntara.

—Puedo trabajar, no soy débil —Dijo de forma golpeada mientras corría la mirada.

—No lo eres y lo sabemos pero... Ahora es tu cuerpo el que tiene que ser tu prioridad, debes cuidar de él, hacer trabajo extra solo hará que las heridas se abran más.

Catra hizo un gesto de dolor mientras alzaba su labio en el lado derecho, Perfuma le miró con tristeza, la morena lo sabía pero no podía quedarse quieta y sin hacer nada.

—Miren quien es: la pistolera —Decía la maestra de Catra.

—¿Disculpe? —Preguntó Perfuma frunciendo su ceño mientras se ponía de pie.

—Te disculpo, Catra hay que ir a clases, dile adiós a tu novia y amiga.

—Es mi prometida.

—Soy su prometida.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, la maestra le quitó la silla de ruedas a Adora quien le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué tal estás para tocar hoy?

—Lista para tocar Sad romance, sad violín —Salía de su boca, su mirada expresaba tristeza.

—Ey, todo va a salir bien —Tocaba su hombro, Catra solo dejó salir una triste sonrisa.

—Vamos a lo que vinimos —Susurró sin ganas.

—¿Acaso tocó su hombro? La voy a —Adora comenzó a apretar sus manos mientras salían palabras incomprensibles.

—¿Le dijo pistolera? ¿Cómo sabe quién es?

—Catra dijo que le vio las heridas cuando tocaba violín y la reconoció.

—Me tengo que ir pero hablamos de esto por mensaje —Decía Perfuma abrazándola para luego irse.

Adora soltó un quejido de frustración nuevamente sintiendo aquellos celos que no podía controlar como Catra lo hacía y fue a su clase.

Catra fue puesta al lado del piano y se le fue entregado el violín de práctica.

—Recuerda avisarme cuando comience a doler —Le avisaba mientras Catra se acomodaba el violín— ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé ayer?

—La mayoría —Decía moviendo sus dedos a través de las cuerdas mientras pasaba el arco por ellas.

—Luego de que te pongas al día tendrás que hacer las cosas aburridas de todos.

—Te volviste suave conmigo —Susurró Catra tocando la pieza que George tocaba.

—Heh —Sonreía la mujer sentándose en el piano—, no sabía que te gustaba que te trataran mal Catra.

Ambas comenzaron a tocar en dúo la canción que había escuchado por primera vez aquel día, la de cabello morado miró a Catra de reojo viendo como movía su boca diciendo las notas que tocaba en una voz silenciosa, le miró con cariño.

Al terminar Catra trató de hacer un vibrato que salió fallido, bajó su brazo con dolor sintiendo las últimas notas de piano.

—Eso estuvo muy bien ¿Practicaste en casa?

—Alguien la tocó para mí una vez —Susurró recordando con cariño.

—Adora no se ve del tipo que toque instrumento —Reía.

—Ella no, fue...

—¿Algún familiar? —Preguntó alzando su ceja, Catra le miró con una sonrisa.

—Si, un familiar —Susurraba con un recuerdo cálido invadiéndola.

—Es una buena canción —Sonreía—, ven aquí, toca piano.

Catra con cuidado dejó el violín allí en la mesa y se levantó tratando de apoyar la punta como ayer, todo su cuerpo tembló, al final solo se sentó rápidamente.

—¿Vas a sanar? —Preguntaba chocando su hombro.

—... No quiero hablar de eso —Respondía desanimada.

—Ey, al final siempre podrás tocar el piano y el violín o cualquier otro instrumento que te guste, no necesitas las piernas.

Catra tembló mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, dirigió sus ojos a la partitura siguiendo con la mirada borrosa, la mujer siguió su melodía con la mano izquierda viéndole preocupada.


	82. Chapter 82

—Hola chicas —Saludaba Bow, Netossa y Spinnerella le miraron con sorpresa.

—Bow, hola, no te veíamos hace bastante tiempo —Saludaba Spinnerella calmada.

—¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes hoy?

—Claro que sí —Hacía espacio Netossa mientras Bow se sentaba en el césped con ellas— ¿Algo que quieras decirnos?

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Bow desanimado.

Ambas le miraron con obviedad, este se dio cuenta abriendo su boca para luego suspirar, ambas le miraron preocupadas.

—Me pelee con Glimmer hace dos días —Confesaba—, ella me dijo que insistiría hasta que le hablara porque no quería hacerlo, le grité algunas cosas que pudieron haberse malentendido... Ella no me ha hablado desde entonces —Resumía soltando otro suspiro.

—... Pero ¿Quieres hablar con ella ahora? —Preguntó Spinnerella con preocupación.

—Quiero... Siempre quise solo que tenía toda la sangre en la cabeza en el instante y solo... —Se arrepentía soltando un quejido de frustración— ¿Qué voy a hacer si ella me deja? —Su voz se quebró al entrar en pánico.

—Bow, Glimmer te ama —Dijo Netossa—, aún si trataron de ocultarlo al principio se notaba en la forma en la que se miraban —Reían ambas levemente, Bow corrió su mirada con un leve sonrojo rascando su nuca con vergüenza.

—Lo sé, sé que lo hace yo también lo hago pero no sé cómo arreglarlo —Les decía con pena en su mirar, ellas se miraron con una leve sonrisa compasiva la cual dirigieron a él.

—¿Qué tal si intentas lo que evitaste? Háblale, quieres hacerlo ¿No? Inténtalo —Aconsejaba sabiamente Spinnerella con tranquilidad tomando la mano de Bow.

—No, no lo intentes ¡Hazlo! —Avivaba Netossa con un brillo intenso en su mirar, Bow le miró de la misma manera.

—¡Tienen toda la razón! —Exclamó emocionado— ¡Muchas gracias chicas, las amo! —Bow de acercó a ellas abrazándolas con fuerza.

Ellas sonrieron alegres correspondiendo a esta muestra de afecto.

—Y nosotras a ti Bow —Pronunciaba Netossa por ambas mientras Spinnerella le daba su aprobación a esto.

—Ve por ella —Animaba la de cabello rosado una vez se acabó el abrazo, Bow asintiendo se puso de pie y se alejó moviendo su brazo de lado a lado en una despedida.

—El amor de ahora es bastante dramático ¿No? —Decía envolviendo a Netossa en sus brazos.

—No olvides que el de nosotras también fue así alguna vez —Rió Spinnerella acomodándose—, ellos estarán bien.

—Seh.

Las minutos de descanso se habían terminado, mientras caminaba a la sala correspondiente de su horario podía verla caminando llevando a Catra mientras caminaba al lado de Adora, quería unirse a ellas como antes pero sabía que debía dar un paso a la vez.

Entró a la sala sentándose donde siempre lo hacia sin embargo Glimmer al entrar ya sola lo miró y cambió de lugar con otro chique.

La miró desde lejos, se veía bien, su piel se veía más sana, tenía mas color en sus mejillas, ya no se veía abatida, le dedicó su mirada durante toda la clase, una mirada llena de amor que sabía que sí sus ojos se encontraban iba a ser correspondida.

La hora de llegar al almuerzo llegó, Glimmer se puso de pie de inmediato tomando sus cosas y tratando de salir rápidamente del lugar siendo interrumpida por los mismos estudiantes que salían, Bow viendo esto tomó sus cosas y subiendo a la mesa corrió hacia ella, Glimmer le miró con sorpresa al verlo correr hacia ella, como reflejo se escabulló escapando de él.

Bow miró aquello como casi una meta que lograr, hizo lo mismo abriéndose paso entre todos y yendo en su busca, Catra quién salió aún con la maestra vio aquello extrañada.

—¿Bow? —Preguntó, este le miró— ¿Qué haces?

—La persigo, necesito hablar con ella.

—Pero quizás ella no está lista para eso —Decía a gran volumen ya que Bow se alejaba cada vez más.

—¿Cómo sabrá ella si está lista para escuchar si no sabe lo que tengo que decir? —Sonreía, Catra algo sorprendida le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ve por ella —Aprobó.

Bow alegre asintió viendo como llegaba Adora a quitarle a Catra a la profesora, soltó una risita siguiendo su camino corriendo hasta Glimmer.

—¡Glimmer!

—¡No te me acerques, no estoy preparada para escuchar nada aún! —Exclamó Glimmer tapando sus oídos aún corriendo.

—¡Glimmer! —Gritó saltando sobre ella.

Ambos cayeron sobre el césped soltando un quejido, Glimmer comenzó a arrastrarse mientras Bow la abrazaba.

—¡Lalala! —Tarareaba fuerte Glimmer tratando de huir.

—¡No escapes! —Exclamó.

—¡No quiero escuchar! —Tapaba sus oídos.

Pronto comenzó a sentir cosquillas, miró a Bow y vio cómo lo hacía, comenzó a reír tratando de alejarse.

—¡Ya basta! —Exclamó entre risas.

—¡Glimmer, escúchame! —Exclamó tomando su cara— Te lo prometo... Sé lo que hago.

—... Tengo miedo Bow, no quiero escuchar.

—Hablemos esto, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos porque te he extrañado tanto desde que peleé contigo —Decía con lágrimas en sus ojos, Glimmer le miró soltando un suspiro.

—No me dañes —Pidió.

—No lo haré...

Bow se puso de pie y con cuidado le ofreció su mano a Glimmer para ayudarla, esta la tomó algo temerosa y se fueron en silencio hacia los árboles donde se sentaron.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Glimmer en un susurro.

—Me frustré, pensé muchas cosas el día en que te perdiste, también al día siguiente, no estaba celoso... Creo, confío en ti y en tu amor hacia mí, sé que tenemos un vínculo que se ha formado por años pero cuando vi que no pudiste recurrir a mí siendo que era tu novio... Me sentí mal —Explicaba—, también quise estar a tu lado en aquel momento pero me apartaste.

—No es que quisiera hacerlo... Bow necesitaba hablar con alguien y sé que la muerte de mi padre también te afectó tanto como a mí, no quería verte triste... No soporto verte triste, siempre eres el que trae la alegría a todas partes, el que trae lo positivo cuando todo está mal, quería dejar mis penas al lado y cuando volviera verte sonreír como siempre —La voz de Glimmer tembló, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas dándole aquel brillo especial— pero lo arruiné, me asusté tanto cuando te vi enojado y no sabía cómo remediarlo porque siempre fuiste tú el que lo intentaba... Sé que hice mal y lo siento...

Bow la miró con una expresión de dolor al verla tan afectada, vio como una lágrimas sigilosa caía por su mejilla, ella no quiso limpiarla para no hacer notorio el que lloraba.

—Glimmer —Llamó suavemente, este le miró con una expresión de tristeza, Bow tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras limpiaba la lágrimas con su pulgar— te amo.

Glimmer con sorpresa dejó caer más lágrimas mientras sus mejillas ardían, Bow se acercó a ella depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios, la de cabello corto correspondió a este con aquella hermosa sensación abrazándola y tranquilizando todas sus penas.


	83. Chapter 83

—Oh por dios, así que si son pareja —Susurró Adora.

Catra la miró intentando no reír ante su lentitud, ambas estaban viendo la escena desde lejos.

—¿Tu crees? —Preguntó de forma sarcástica.

—Si, mira, se están besando —Señalaba levemente, Catra soltó una risa silenciosa para luego mirar a su prometida con cariño.

—Te amo —Susurró con cariño.

Los ojos de Adora brillaron con emoción y cariño, soltando la silla se puso frente a ella, Catra cerró sus ojos esperando el beso, la mirada de la rubia se suavizó y besó sus mejillas, luego posó sus labios sobre los párpados de ella, besó su frente para luego besar sus labios tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la suya, las mejillas de Catra estaban tomando un suave color cálido mientras la sentía besándola, al separarse juntaron sus cabezas con una suave sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo —Susurraba llena de amor sintiendo la delgada mano de Catra pasando por su mejilla llegando a su nuca.

—Siento muchos ojos sobre nosotras —Reía Catra apoyando su mejilla contra la de Adora quien sintió sus labios en su mejilla.

—No me importa —Respondía a eso.

Ambas se separaron con una sonrisa, Adora al subir su mirada veía a la profesora robándose a Catra.

—Usted de nuevo —Decía con su ceño fruncido.

—Catra va atrasada, no tiene tiempo para darse besos con nadie —Pronunciaba con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Gruñó.

—Adora, no —Susurró Catra preocupada mientras veía a su maestra reír—, deje de molestar a mi prometida, por favor.

—Lo siento Catra, no le hago favores a mis alumnos, dijiste que no fuera suave contigo —Susurraba coqueta, Adora miró a Catra alzando su ceja.

—No es lo que crees y deje de molestar —Dijo nerviosa.

—De todas formas el receso no ha acabado —Dijo tomando la silla de rueda empujándola.

—Si, si acabó —Susurró con tranquilidad empujándola aún más fuerte quitándole el control de la silla de ruedas—, si para Catra.

Catra la miró preocupada mientras Adora soltaba un suspiro agresivo.

—Está bien, me escaparé antes para ir a verte ¿Estarás en el gimnasio? —Preguntó Catra siendo llevaba con rapidez por la molesta maestra quien reía.

—Allí estaré —Avisó, Catra alzó su mano derecha con un pulgar hacia arriba.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Glimmer acercándose.

—Catra no lo nota pero esa profesora es rara —Gruñía Adora ordenando su cabello.

—¿Tienes competencia? Vaya, pensé que en la universidad sería: Catra VS las chicas de la universidad —Reía Bow.

—Lo sé —Decía Glimmer—, me sorprende que no se ponga tan celosa por cómo te miran y se acercan a ti.

—Espero que no se enoje por lo de hoy —Habló Adora.

—Uh, háblame hermana Adora, cuéntame tus pecados —Imitaba a un sacerdote.

—Me invitaron a una fiesta, es ir a tomar al único bar que hay frente al trabajo de Catra, bueno a uno de ellos —Informaba apenada.

—Necesito ver la reacción de Catra al escuchar eso —Reía Glimmer burlándose—, no lo tomará nada bien.

—Odio no ser el positivo esta vez pero opino lo mismo —Adora se quejó soltando un suspiro.

Cuando Catra prácticamente escapó de la clase llegó al gimnasio viendo el cabello amarrado de Adora meciéndose mientras corría rápidamente con el balón rebotando en su mano derecha entre sus piernas la pasó a la mano izquierda mientras la bloqueaban, fue jugando con la pelota haciendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez para luego agacharse y escapar con la pelota en ambas manos resguardada por estas, dio tres pasos y tiró de donde estaba libre anotando uno de dos puntos.

Catra miró aquello sonrojada, amaba verla jugar, su postura se volvía más intimidante, su mirar era fijo, concentrado, nada comparado con la Adora que tanto ama.

—Tu prometida llegó —Informó entre risas un chico.

—¡Catra! —Trató de acercarse emocionada pero la entrenadora le detuvo.

—Aún no termina el juego, vuelve a tu posición —Regañaba, Adora volvió a la cancha apenada.

Catra se puso de pie con cuidado al no poder entrar con la silla de ruedas y la levantó cayendo ella al suelo, avergonzada sentía el paso rápido de Adora hacia ella.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Exclamó preocupada, Catra tapó su cara con una mano completamente avergonzada.

—Si, Adora —Asentia.

—Ese fue un gran golpe, lo siento —Se disculpaba la entrenadora tomando la silla de ruedas y poniéndola a su lado.

—Ve a jugar Adora —Decía Catra levantándose con apoyo de una sola mano la cual temblaba.

Adora la ayudó un poco y vio cómo se sentaba en la silla soltando un suspiro.

—Iré —Susurró preocupada mientras se alejaba hacia la cancha.

Catra fue llevada por la entrenadora a su lado podía ver toda la cancha desde allí, nuevamente sus ojos comenzaron a moverse vigilando cada movimiento, al Adora ser acorralada y bloqueada trató de escapar sin tocar a esa chica quien se tiró al suelo.

Adora la ayudó a levantarse mientras la entrenadora le ponía una falta, la morena alzó su ceja sin decir nada, está maestra la miraba de reojo viendo como no descansaba, nuevamente ella bloqueó a Adora.

—No lo hagas Adora —Decía Catra, algunos le miraron—, se tirará de nuevo, pasa el balón a tu izquierda y sal de allí —Mandaba, Adora sonrió obedeciendo, la chica que la bloqueaba corrió chasqueando su lengua hacia el que tenía la pelota.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres entrenadora de tu prometida? —Preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Soy buena mirando —Avisaba sin mirarla—, número 10 lánzala hacia Adora, Adora tírala —Ordenaba estirando sus brazos señalando cada punto.

El número diez algo temeroso la tiró, Adora la alcanzó saltando rápidamente al ver que venían tras ella y la lanzó con precisión.

—Bien hecho chicos —Sonreía Catra, Adora la miró irradiante de felicidad mientras se sonrojaba.

El número diez la miró avergonzado y asintió mientras volvían a sus posiciones.

—Oh, mierda —Susurró mirando el reloj— ¡Chicos guarden el equipo usado y vayan a los camerinos! ¡Es tiempo del aseo!

Estos a sintieron mientras uno ocultaba aquellas canastas que se contraían en el techo, Adora guardó la pelota junto con las demás y tomó a Catra llevándola al camerino con ella.

—Tenemos que hablar de algo —Reía nerviosa.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Uhm, las mayores me invitaron a una fiesta en el bar, no me dejaron incluir a nadie más porque es junta de carrera o algo así —Susurraba preocupada—, acepté ir así que probablemente llegaré tarde a casa.

—No te preocupes —Decía Catra normalmente—, solo te pido que me ayudes con el ascensor y eres libre.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó mirándola, Catra subió su mirada hacia ella quien la miraba incrédula.

—Si ¿Por qué no? Solo no te emborraches mucho, no quiero que se aprovechen de ti —Decía con una sonrisa.

—Te amo y por fin me estoy dando cuenta cuando actúas —Reía suavemente para luego besarla.

—Solo... Cuídate ¿Si? —Susurró avergonzada.

—Ya no quiero ir —Lloraba con ternura—, te juro que volveré lo más pronto que pueda, no quiero faltarles el respeto.

—Princesa, está bien, no me voy a morir en unas cuatro horas sin ti... Creo, nunca hemos hecho el experimento —Bromeaba, Adora la besó de nuevo.

—Te amo.

—Yo también lo hago —Sonreía ampliamente con un leve sonrojó, Adora también le siguió imitándola.


	84. Chapter 84

—Adiós reina —Se despedía Adora con tristeza, Catra solo le sonrió agitando su mano.

Catra se fue con dificultad, aún no se llevaba bien con la silla de ruedas mientras Adora le miraba preocupada.

Un fuerte brazo la rodeó, esta se sorprendió mirando a su lado viendo a una musculosa chica envolverla con este.

—¿Lista para tu primera fiesta de la universidad niña de primero? —Preguntó alzando su ceja, Adora reía nerviosa viendo su músculo y asintió— Hay que esperar a las demás.

—¿Cuántos seremos?

—Solo unas veinte de nosotras —Informaba, Adora se sorprendió algo nerviosa.

—¿Tantas?

—¿Qué? ¿Te dan miedo las mujeres? —Preguntó coqueta— pero la verdad es que te gustan ¿No? —Reía.

—Si, amo a mi prometida —Decía mirando su anillo con cariño.

—Y yo a mi esposa —Mostró, Adora miró el anillo con sorpresa.

—Oh, wow —Decía tomando su mano para ver el anillo de cerca— ¿Tiene algo escrito dentro?

—Así es querida amiga pero es privado —Mencionó con una sonrisa— ¿Cuando se casarán?

—Uhm... No lo sabemos —Dijo desviando su mirada.

—¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó.

—... Tuvo un accidente y no puede caminar, es temporal afortunadamente pero cancelamos la boda —Susurró con tristeza.

—¿Por qué? —Aquella mujer no le encontraba sentido.

—Catra es... Alguien tranquila pero llena de energía, amaba correr, saltar, dar volteretas en el aire pero lo que más amaba era bailar, practicamos bastante para el vals —Adora comenzó a temblar recordando haberla visto llena de sangre mientras le operaban.

—Tiene que ser bastante duro vivir con eso sobre ustedes —Aceptaba mirando a Adora abatida.

—Ahora ella no puede hacer nada, no puede ni siquiera apoyar la punta de su pie, está devastada —Una lágrima cayó sin previo aviso por el ojo de Adora.

—¿Así que lo aplazaron hasta que se recupere? —Preguntó comprensiva.

—Ella quiere ir caminando al altar, heh —Susurraba con una voz temblorosa sonriendo agotada.

—No te preocupes amiga mía, vamos a emborrachar todas tus penas ¿Por qué no invitaste a tu chica?

—Me dijeron que no podía además ella no toma desde que pasó algo malo —Decía triste.

—Bueno, eso significa que es fuerte, no te preocupes —Susurró con una sonrisa—, ambas son bastante fuertes.

—Gracias —Sonreía Adora suavemente.

El grupo comenzó a agrandarse una vez pasaban los minutos hasta estar todas por completo, se fueron en grupo, las más grandes acompañaban a las más jóvenes integrándolas en el grupo.

Sin embargo aquella mujer tomó a Adora y no la volvió a dejar ir, esto extrañó a todos incluido a la rubia.

—¿Por qué me estás apartando del resto? —Preguntó Adora extrañada.

—Digamos que estás más segura a mi lado —Sonreía.

Al llegar al bar todas se sentaron juntas juntando mesas, rápidamente se comenzaron a pedir tragos, el humor subía al estar en ese lugar.

Rodeada de personas que le pedían tomar mientras le miraban insistentes aceptó tomando un trago con rapidez, se llenó de aplausos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué más pasa en tu vida con tu prometida? —Preguntó la mujer, Adora se llenó de tristeza de inmediato.

—Ella me ama mucho mucho, tanto como yo a ella pero profundamente sé que está aterrada de tenerme —Susurraba mientras otro licor a ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Sabes? Cuando la conocí fue solo de manera superficial pero tenía todo en control, el segundo día fue pura pasión y el tercer día lo perdió todo, su trabajo, lo que disfrutaba, sus sueños... Todo —Susurraba—, la cuidé, la quise y la aprendí a amar con todas esas heridas en su alma, mente y cuerpo, nuevamente cuando estábamos listas para cambiar de rumbo y poder ser felices juntas ella... Casi lo pierde todo, un amigue la traicionó, nunca me habló más de elle pero sé que le dolió eso, vinimos a acá a continuar nuestra vida.

Mientras contaba todo Adora tomaba más y más de lo que el grupo le daba.

—Tuve una pesadilla donde nos casabamos —Esto hizo reír a la mesa—, no, la pesadilla no era que nos casábamos, de hecho, fue una linda imagen —Sonreía sonrojada— hasta que la vi morir en mis brazos y cuando desperté estaba tan aterrada y acosada por tanto problema que le dije que no quería casarme con ella.

Se escuchó una inhalación dramática en la mesa, todos ya la estaban escuchando.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me dijo que tomara mi tiempo para pensarlo, me hizo comida y me avisó que se iría para darme espacio, incluso me dijo donde estaría —Decía conmovida tomando—, digo, tengo la mejor futura esposa —Lloraba recordando todo—, al segundo día me llamó, me dijo cosas que no diré aquí y ocurrió el accidente que la dejó en silla de ruedas.

—¿Accidente? Estoy segura que ella fue la que mató a tres hombres y dejó paralejico a otro —Decía una voz desconocida.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó la mujer a su lado.

—¿Quién fue? —Preguntó Adora poniéndose de pie con un vaso en su mano, estaba mareada.

—¿Por qué mataría a tres hombres?

—¿Te metiste con una asesina? Adora.

Las voces comenzaron a aumentar mientras hablaban mierda de Catra, Adora tiró un vaso al suelo haciendo callar a todos.

—Mi futura esposa fue perseguida por cuatro hombres, uno le apuntó directamente a la cabeza —Exclama en lágrimas—, la golpearon con un arma de fuego, en el suelo le dispararon en la pierna y ahora no puede caminar, ella luchó ¡Luchó! Para poder vivir, le quitó la pistola y la apuñalaron con navajas para que dejara de proteger la pistola con su cuerpo —Adora estaba temblando mareada— ¡Nadie la sacó de esa situación! ¡La estaban matando mientras todos miraban! ¡¿Estuvo alguien ahí para ayudarla?! ¡¿Con qué derecho pueden juzgar a una mujer que luchó para vivir un día más mientras la asesinaban! ¡Si, mató a tres hijos de puta que si hubieran tenido cargos tendrían hasta asesinatos de mujeres embarazadas y bebés! ¡Ella salvó su vida, salvó la vida de los que miraban y salvó la vida de las próximas víctimas de él! ¿Qué mierda van a saber ustedes? ¿Dónde está la sororidad que estaban platicando camino aquí?

—Lo sentimos Adora... No sabíamos que había pasado por todo eso —Se disculparon completamente apenadas.

—Nunca saben y aún así... —Adora se calló dejando salir un llanto sentándose nuevamente.

Las chicas también comenzaron a llorar mientras se acercaban a Adora consolando su llorar, el barman en lugar de sacarlas se acercó con más bebidas alcohólicas, luego de unas cuantas comenzaron a irse.


	85. Chapter 85

—Adora, dame tu celular, llamaré a Catra —Dijo la mujer viendo lo borracha que estaba mientras aún lloraba abatida.

—... Catra es mi futura esposa, no te daré su número, retrocede buitre —Lloraba temblando.

La mujer solo soltó un quejido tomando su celular a la fuerza mientras salía, solo habían tres del grupo, había una que no había hablado durante todo el tiempo, al irse la musculosa se acercó a Adora sentándose a su lado.

—Pobre Adora —Susurraba tomando su propio celular encendiendo la cámara—, tanto dolor que has pasado —Tomó su cabeza volteándola con facilidad mientras grababa a la casi desmayada Adora—, no te preocupes querida, te quitaré toda la pena.

Aquella rosa chica se acercó a Adora quitando el desordenado cabello de su cara, Adora miró aquello sin fuerza.

—¿Qué haces?

—Algo que destruirá el corazón de Catra —Susurró tratando de besar a Adora, está retrocedió golpeando con fuerza a la chica con su puño.

—Oop- lo siento ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Adora mareada.

La mujer llegó viendo la escena, la chica tenía su mejilla dañada y de su nariz salía sangre.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó acercándose a la sospechosa chica quitándole el celular cortando la grabación.

Al verla soltó una risa silenciosa, con rapidez se lo envió a la preocupada rubia quien no sabía que hacer con tanto alcohol en su sangre.

—Catra se reirá mucho de eso Adora, te lo aseguro —Susurró la mujer, Adora al escuchar el nombre de Catra rió torpemente con un sonrojo.

Al enviarlo le tiró el celular a la chica de Rosa.

—¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿Flutterina? Si, bueno, olvídate de Adora.

Esta chica tomó el colgante que traía para luego tomar su celular e irse con rapidez, la mujer tomó a Adora con su brazo casi arrastrándola hacia afuera.

A los minutos en la fría noche llegaba una chica con silla de ruedas que miró a Adora con preocupación.

Al llegar se bajó de la silla de ruedas y se sentó frente a su borracha chica, esta la miró con lágrimas.

—Reina, te extrañé muchísimo —Lloraba abrazándola con fuerza, Catra sonrió acariciando su suelto cabello.

—¿Cómo es que te emborrachaste tanto? —Susurraba cálida.

—Uhm, Catra —Llamó la mujer agachándose en cuclillas frente a ella—, te respeto mucho, eres una mujer muy fuerte.

—... ¿Qué? —Preguntó mirando a la débil chica que tenía en sus brazos aferrándose a ella.

—Adora nos contó lo que pasó, la masacre-

—... Gracias por cuidar de Adora, puedes irte a casa —Susurró poniéndose de pie con cuidado mientras tomaba a Adora.

—¿Estás segura que puedes sola?

—Si, gracias por llamarme y... Gracias por lo que dijiste —Sonrió apenada mientras tomaba a Adora con un brazo y saltaba hasta sentarla en la silla de ruedas.

La mujer le entregó el celular de Adora despidiéndose de Catra con un beso en la mejilla, sus caminos se separaron.

Catra usó la silla de ruedas como un andador mientras llevaba a Adora durmiendo allí, caminó por las oscuras calles pensando en lo que aquella mujer dijo, solo suspiró sabiendo que no todas pensarían así de ella, probablemente algún día debía cambiar de universidad.

Al llegar a la casa soltó un quejido de dolor cayendo al suelo tocando su costado izquierdo.

Adora algo adormilada sintió eso y miró hacia atrás, al verla en el piso con una expresión de dolor se levantó mareada.

—Hola, tú si eres mi esposa ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Adora torpe, Catra soltó una risita.

—Eres una idiota.

—Si eres mi esposa —Confirmaba alegre tomándola en brazos—, vamos a acostarnos mi amor —Besaba erróneamente.

—Vamos a dormir princesa —Adora soltó una risita torpe mientras entraban a la habitación.

—Adoro que me digas princesa —Susurró sonrojada—, mi corazón hace bum, bum, bum, bum super rápido y mi estomago hace —Adora comenzó a hacer sonidos raros mientras sentía las risas de Catra a la que acostó delicadamente en la cama.

Ella se tiró justo al lado rebotando y cayendo en el piso entre el velador y la cama, Catra soltó una risa.

—Reírte de mí mientras estoy aquí es bajo, incluso para ti —Decía mareada.

—Oh, tu sabes que nada es tan bajo para mí —Susurró con una voz seductora, Adora rió nerviosa—, ahora vamos, te ves ridícula estando allí.

Catra estiró su mano a Adora quien la tomó siendo levantada por su futura esposa, con cuidado y ayuda ahora si se acostó en la cama.

—Oye Catra.

—¿Hm?

—¿Podemos dormir desnudas? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? —La cara de Catra estaba roja.

—La sensación es buena y quiero hacerle una broma a la futura Adora que no recordará nada y pensará que hicimos el amor —Pensaba en voz alta, Catra soltó una carcajada.

—Bien princesa, a tus ordenes —Susurró quitando su ropa ante la perdida mirada de su prometida.

—Siempre he pensado que tienes un cuerpo tan hermoso —Confesaba enamorada—, incluso las cicatrices se te ven tan hermosas.

—Princesa, estás muy borracha —Reía Catra quién fue acercada a la rubia.

—Tengo muchas ganas de gritar ahora que serás mi esposa —Catra sonrió avergonzada.

—Por favor no lo hagas, es tarde —Besaba Catra—, sabes a alcohol barato.

Adora comenzó a quitar su ropa por completo para luego con torpeza quitar la de Catra.

—... Por Dios —Exclamó Adora abrazando a Catra con cuidado—, mi futura esposa es tan preciosa.

—Ya basta, hay que dormir —Reía Catra alegre viendo como la rubia se perdía en su mirada.

—Nunca lo había mencionado pero amo tus ojos, son tan preciosos —Susurró acercándose— ¿Te puedo chupar un ojo?

Catra soltó fuertes carcajadas al oír eso mientras se abrazaba a Adora quien siguió aquella acción con torpeza.

—A dormir —Dijo Catra.

—A mimir —Besó Adora viendo cómo Catra se alejaba a apagar la luz—, me gustaría pintar y dibujarte en tu estado natural y pegar el cuadro en la sala.

—¿Quieres que me vean desnuda?

—Me he arrepentido —Decía de inmediato acostándose por debajo de las mantas.

Catra apagó la luz y subió a la cama, con cuidado se acostó a su lado, rápidamente sintió las grandes manos de Adora sobre su cuerpo mientras se apegaba a ella.

—Soy tan afortunada de tenerte Catra —Susurraba adormilada mientras apoyaba su cara en el desnudo pecho de su prometida.

—Esa es mi línea —Dijo acariciando el casco de Adora quien se estremeció soltando risitas torpes.

—... La mujer esa me dijo que... Que vieras el —Bostezó— el celular.

Catra la miró confundida para luego sentir el ronquido de su prometida, la morena besó la frente de su amada quien se acurrucó en sus brazos con una sonrisa.


	86. Chapter 86

Adora al abrir sus ojos sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza mientras sentía la piel cálida de su prometida en su cara, lentamente se alejó de sus brazos y vio subiendo las mantas como ella estaba completamente desnudas, ambas lo estaban, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, Catra seguía dormida.

Con cuidado la destapó viendo su cuerpo por completo, se sentó sobre ella mientras movía sus brazos, Catra al sentir la presión abrió sus ojos mirándola con sorpresa.

—¿Adora? ¿Qué haces?

—Buenos días, nada, solo hago que hagas estiramientos —Decía con torpeza—, si, eso, uno, dos —Susurraba acercando su cara a su cuerpo.

—No puede ser... Realmente lo olvidaste ¿No es así? —Se sentaba Catra empujándola.

—¿Olvidar? —Tartamudeó— No, claro que no-

—Literalmente hicimos el amor de luego de casi dos años, dos años y tú- —Exclamaba ofendida.

—... Espera un segundo... Nosotras nunca hemos hecho el amor —Decía entrecerrando sus ojos—, de hecho eres siempre la que separa el sexo con hacer el amor.

—... Eso es mentira —Corría su mirada cruzando sus brazos.

—¡Me estabas mintiendo! —Exclamó ofendida— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Fue tu idea —Soltaba una carcajada.

—¡¿Cómo va a ser mi idea?!

—En la noche me dijiste “Durmamos desnuda para que cuando despierte no sepa que pasó” —Imitaba.

—¡Estaba borracha, no me acuerdo!

—Bueno princesa, esa era la idea —Sonreía tomando la cintura de su chica—, Buenos días.

Ambas se besaron, Catra se alejó riendo.

—Sigues oliendo a alcohol barato —Adora se tiró a un lado.

—Me duele tanto la cabeza ¿Qué pasó ayer?

—No lo sé —Decía Catra riendo—, quédate aquí, te traeré desayuno-

Adora hizo una expresión de dolor al oír eso, Catra hizo lo mismo que ella mientras miraba su pierna.

—... De hecho... Voy a necesitar ayuda —Susurró mirando a su pierna con odio.

—Claro —Respondía también en un susurro.

Catra se levantó con cuidado viendo a Adora tapando su cara con sus brazos.

—... No llores.

—No estoy llorando, es la luz del sol —Decía con una voz temblorosa.

—Eres un asco mintiendo princesa —Susurró Catra con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

Catra salió de la habitación sentándose en la silla de ruedas, en el suelo estaba el celular de Adora el cual tomó y revisó, en este mostraba a Flutterina grabandose y grabando a su prometida, parecía tan triste y desolada que la hizo temblar, cuando la vio acomodándose para el beso soltó un chillido.

—¡¿Qué?!

Detuvo el vídeo con miedo mientras sentía los pasos llenos de torpeza de Adora, dudosa hizo andar el video viendo como Adora aún alcoholizada se alejaba de ella y la golpeaba con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Exclamó saliendo de la pieza para luego sentir una risa burlesca.

—¡PFF! —Exclamó Catra soltando fuertes carcajadas repitiendo el momento del golpe.

—¿Qué estás viendo?

—Cómo alguien estuvo a punto de besar tus labios —Dijo entre risas.

—¿Qué? Pasame esto —Le quitaba el celular.

—Retrocedelo —Recomendaba, Adora lo hizo.

Mientras miraba el vídeo se sorprendía de lo inconsciente que estaba y lo triste también, soltó un jadeo cuando notó el fuerte golpe que le dio a Flutterina, cuando se escuchó el golpe Catra comenzó a reír en un ataque de risa.

—¿Qué pasa si me demanda?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la golpeaste cuando iba a claramente abusar de ti cuando no podías dar consentimiento alguno?

—Oh...

—Ajá —Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Catra le quitó el celular de nuevo viendo el video, notó dos cosas interesantes, Flutterina dice cosas, Adora también.

—¿No recuerdas esto?

—Nada en absoluto —Negó.

Catra puso el celular en su oído escuchando lo que la de rosa decía.

—“Algo que destruirá el corazón de Catra” Huh —Cuando volvió a mirar el video alejándolo de su oreja palideció—, princesa, lo siento, hoy iré temprano a la universidad —Avisaba.

—¿Amor? —Preguntó Adora acercándose a ella.

—No te acerques —Susurró con una voz temblorosa.

—Nuh uh, a mí no me vas a rechazar así —Decía Adora poniéndose frente a ella viéndola llorar— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué viste?

—... A alguien que no pensé en ver después de mucho tiempo —Le explicaba con una voz decaída mostrándole el vídeo deteniéndolo en el instante en que Flutterina se acomodaba para el beso.

—Creo que no entiendo —Dijo mirando.

—... Ese colgante se lo regalé para navidad —Susurró limpiando sus lágrimas.

—¿A Flutterina? —Preguntó Adora confundida.

—No... A Double Trouble —Las pupilas de Adora se volvieron un punto al escuchar eso mientras abría sus ojos impactada.

—Es mentira... ¿Por qué ese maldite iría a la universidad? —Preguntó Adora estresada.

—Te juro que voy a ir y le voy a arrancar todo —Abrumada Catra comenzó a temblar.

—Reina, quédate hoy, es tiempo de que te tomes un descanso —Exigió Adora.

—Princesa este es mi tercer día, no puedo darme ese lujo.

—Te lo darás —Dijo como si nada.

—Adora-

—Catra, no saldrás de la casa hoy —La interrumpió tocando su sien con dolor.

—... Bien, haz lo que quieras —Se quejó Catra levantándose con cuidado—, hazte desayuno, voy a dormir.

Adora solo la vio pegando el portazo y tomó su celular llamando.

—Mermista —Saludó—, necesito un favor.

A los minutos Adora entró ya bañada a su habitación donde vio a Catra boca abajo aún desnuda.

—Catra.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con una voz marchita.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —Respondía comenzando a llorar.

Adora cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras se vestía, al terminar se sentó al lado de ella acariciando su ya mucho más largo cabello.

—Aprovecha este día para ver alguna serie y relajarte —Catra soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Claro, mi futura esposa me prohíbe ir a estudiar y me dice que no puedo salir de casa y que también vea series ¿Algo más que quieras que haga Adora?

—Si —Dijo seria—, dame un beso.

Catra la miró mientras se sentaba.

—¿Quieres un beso? —Preguntó— Bien, aquí te va uno.

Catra se sentó sobre las piernas de Adora tomando su cara elevándola hacia arriba, con cuidado se acercó mordiendo su labio con suavidad, la rubia puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Catra quién se acercó tomando el mentón de Adora obligandola a abrir su boca.

Ambas juntaron sus bocas en un beso apasionado, Adora con sus pulgares presionó levemente los pezones de Catra quién se estremeció soltando un jadeo aún sintiendo a Adora sosteniéndola.

La rubia la alejó acostandola sobre la cama con fuerza, la morena miró aquello estremecida, toda su piel estaba erizada.

—No te va a funcionar Catra —Dijo Adora sintiendo la bocina del auto.

—La cosa es que... Realmente estoy en el humor —Susurró avergonzada.

—Mantente así hasta que llegue entonces —Decía alejándose tomando su mochila e irse.


	87. Chapter 87

—¡Mermista! —Exclamó aquella rosa chica alegre— No sabia que tenias mi número —Sonreía emocionada.

—Uhm, lo siento —Decía retrocediendo mientras Adora se acercaba a paso firme con un palo en su mano apoyándolo en su hombro.

—¡Adora! —Tartamudeo nerviosa— ¡Lo siento mucho, ayer me dejé llevar por el alcohol!

—Cuando hicimos natación no te metiste ¿Por qué? —Preguntó llena de curiosidad falsa.

—Cuando niña me ahogué en una alberca y desde allí le tengo miedo al agua.

Adora bajó aquel palo usándolo de bastón, Flutterina retrocedió atenta.

—¿Oh sí?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó nerviosa.

Adora tomó el palo con ambas manos empujándola a la alberca con este, Flutterina cayó al agua chapoteando en esta.

—¡¿Qué hacen?!

—Ya sabemos que puedes hacer voz de niña —Dijo Adora con el palo quitándole la peluca.

—Que asco, mira toda esa base saliendo —Susurró Mermista alzando una parte de su labio con desagrado.

—¿Por qué sigues llevándolo? —Preguntó Adora de la nada.

—¿Qué? —Dijo ya con su voz normal— Oh, fue mi querida amiga la que me descubrió —Decía coqueto tomando el colgante que escondía tras la ropa.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Catra fue la única que me dio su amistad y la traicioné, esto me recuerda lo importante que es el dinero para mí —Besaba la cadena.

—¡Ngh! —Gritó Adora saltando hacia la alberca alzando el palo.

Flutterina se quitó rápidamente viendo como Adora caía con fuerza al igual aquel palo que alzó las aguas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Intentas matarme?! —Exclamó elle asustado.

—¡Hiciste que Catra se ensuciara sus manos! —Exclamó enojada soltando el palo poniendo su mano en puño.

—¿No crees que le di la cura a su “No dejó que nadie me toque porque tengo miedo”? —Dijo burlesque, Adora le golpeó incluso con más fuerza que aquella vez borracha— ¡Auch!

—¡Tu no le diste nada! —Gritó, Mermista al ver lo enojada que estaba Adora saltó al agua alejándola.

—Ya basta, dijiste que querías comprobarlo ya lo hiciste, vayámonos.

—¡No! —La empujó acercándose entorpecida por el agua— ¡Eras su amigue! ¡Ella realmente te apreciaba!

—Bueno eso es su culpa-

—¡Fue a salvarte! —Exclamó empujándole con fuerza hacia la pared de la alberca.

—¡No debería confiar tanto en desconocidos! —Se quejó con dolor, Adora puso la mano en su pecho— ¿Qué?

—No mereces tener esto —Dijo arrancando su colgante.

—No- —Susurró viendo como el colgante era destruido por la rubia.

—Vamos Mermista —Susurró Adora aún enojada.

Double Trouble miró aquello con sorpresa mientras más veía subir por la escalera saliendo, al irse este se tiró al agua buscando los restos de aquel colgante que Catra le había dado durante minutos.

—Lo sabía.

Decía una voz conocida para este quien miraba hacia arriba con sorpresa, allí estaba la morena sentada con sus pies desnudos tocando el agua.

—¿Acaso sabe que estas aquí?

—Por supuesto que no, sal de ahí.

—¿Acaso la gatita le tiene miedo al agua? Si es así prefiero quedarme aquí —Se alejaba bajando su mirada a la piscina.

—Estás manchando el agua con sangre, que asco —Avisaba Catra.

—¿Por qué me estás hablando como normalmente lo haces?

—Fuiste un amigue para mí, DT —Susurró con nostalgia, esto hizo temblar a DT.

—Como le dije a Adora: no tuviste que haber confiado en mí.

—Estar alrededor de ella hizo que bajara mis defensas, por eso alguien tan obsesionado con el dinero logró entrar en mi vida.

—¿Si?

—Si, ahora tengo que protegerla —Susurró tirándose al agua.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó acercándose.

La tomó llevándola al sector menos profundo, Catra le miró de reojo con seriedad mientras era llevada.

—Alguien vio una pelea en el agua pero no vio exactamente quien así que golpeame —Susurró alejándole.

—¿Qué?

—No puede ser pelea sin que ambas partes salgan lastimadas.

Double Trouble miró a Catra, ella estaba siendo completamente seria con eso.

—Supongo que te debo un favor después de eso.

DT la golpeó con fuerza, Catra se quejó tocando el sector.

—Típica perra —Reía Catra, DT solo sonrió levemente.

Ambes se pusieron a pelear con fuerza a puñetazos, el agua chapoteaba ante sus movimientos pesados por esta misma mientras sentían los pasos acercándose.

—¡¿Catra?! —Preguntó la profesora, esta miró hacia atrás y fue hundida por DT— ¡Suéltala!

La profesora de deporte se tiro a la alberca mientras todos rodeaban la piscina, esta con cuidado tomó a Catra alejándola de aquel que desconocía.

—¡Ayúdenme a subirla! —Exclamó la profesora, otra más llegó corriendo viendo a Catra bastante dañada.

Catra miró a DT quien fue acorralado por los estudiantes que se tiraron a evitar que fuera contra ella otra vez, DT la miró también tranquile con su rostro bastante dañado.

Al ser sacada la profesora le miró preocupada mientras corría el cabello de su cara viendo los moretones y rojeces que habían en ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó tomando su cara.

—Lo estoy, lo estoy —La alejaba mientras sentía como su nariz sangraba.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a pelear en tu condición?! —Gritó regañándola mientras tomaba sus manos.

—No le grite, vamos a la enfermería —Susurró la entrenadora tomando a Catra en sus brazos—, estás delgada.

—Gracias por notarlo —Susurró así sin mover su labio hinchado.

Adora estaba secando su cabello en el baño con Mermista, la rubia seguía enojada y la de cabello azul frondoso no quiso decir nada.

En el silencio se escucharon pasos que entraron a este lugar donde ambas estaban.

—¡Adora! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! —Aquella chica abrazó a Adora con fuerza— Catra está siendo llevada a la enfermería.

Adora soltó una risa mientras alzaba su ceja, la chica le miró desconcertada.

—Catra no vino hoy.

—... Si vino, tuvo una pelea en la piscina-

Mermista se sorprendió, ambas se miraron con palidez, la chica se alejó y las vio a ambas correr hacia el lugar.

—¿Qué hace Catra aquí?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Le dije que se quedara en casa!

—¡¿Por qué le dijiste a Catra que no haga algo?! ¡Es un gato, si le dices que no haga algo lo hará! ¡Ugh!

Al llegar vieron a un montón de gente rodeando la entrada, Adora se abrió paso junto con Mermista para verla sentada con su cara malherida.

—¡Catra! —Esta sorprendida volteó a verla.

—Hey Adora —Saludó.

—Ya llamamos a la policía —Dijo la maestra de música de Catra—, no te preocupes.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Adora acercándose, la profesora alzó la ceja.

—¿Por qué están mojadas? —Preguntó, Catra se sorprendió y miró a Mermista.

—Nos tiramos desde la nube para jugar —Dijo Mermista rápidamente— estábamos en el baño secándonos cuando nos encontramos con la niña que nos avisó.

Catra la miró con cariño para luego desviar su mirada hacia la profesora quien miró sospechando.


	88. Chapter 88

—¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! —Exclamó Castaspella entrando a la enfermería, los estudiantes se fueron al ella cerrar la puerta— Catra, este lugar no es para iniciar peleas con otra estudiante.

—Lo siento... —Se disculpó agachando su cabeza.

Todos miraron su actitud con extrañeza, desviaron su mirada a la directora de la universidad quien los miró alzando su ceja sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—Catra fue atacada por alguien, en la universidad, no fue por un estudiante ni una pelea de hecho los policías lo están arrestando —Aclaraba la maestra de Catra.

—¡¿Qué?! Oh no Catra, querida tuviste que haberme dicho —Se acercaba preocupada alzando su cara—, mírate... ¿No hay algún desinflamatorio por aquí?

—Estoy bien, solo terminemos con esto —Decía Catra sabiendo quienes llegarían.

La puerta fue golpeada y ella suspiró, Adora abrió viendo como entraban los policías.

—Hola señorita, tengo malas noticias...

—Se escapó ¿No es así? —Completó Catra.

—Si... ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Típico de DT —Susurró.

—De todas formas ¿Quieres hacer la denuncia?

Adora le miró con seriedad mientras veía como Catra bajaba su mirada negando.

—No lo haré —Susurró.

—¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! —Adora, Mermista tapó su boca sacándola de la enfermería.

—Esto puede pasar otra vez Catra.

—No lo hará —Dijo segura.

—... No podemos obligarla a tomar declaración, quiero que sepa que en cualquier momento puede denunciar.

—Gracias —Dijo asintiendo.

—... Bien, nos retiramos...

Todos estaban mirando a Catra extrañados, como si ocultara algo.

—Ve a casa, descansa —Susurró Castaspella arreglando su cabello.

—... No quiero, prefiero estar con Adora.

—No, estas empapada, te golpearon y te trataron de ahogar, tienes que ir a casa, es una orden —Dijo la entrenadora.

Catra las miró soltando un suspiro rindiéndose, asintió.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que quieras estar con ella, pueden ir ambas —Dijo Castaspella tocando su hombro.

—¿Y la beca?

—Puedo cubrirla, no te preocupes —Dijo la entrenadora—, vayan.

Catra asintió siendo tomada por la profesora de música quien la sentó en la silla de ruedas tocando su mejilla con el pulgar, la morena le quedó mirando sin saber que hacer.

—Te espero mañana.

—Claro.

Catra con sus manos dañadas giró la silla de ruedas mientras Castaspella abría la puerta, al salir vio a Adora mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

—Nos vamos a casa —Dijo estricta tomando la silla de ruedas y llevándola con rapidez.

—¿Estás enojada?

—¡¿Qué si estoy enojada preguntas?! —Exclamó con su ceño fruncido.

—No tienes que contestar, quedó claro —Susurró Catra temblando por el frío mientras abrazaba sus brazos.

—Solo lleguemos a casa para que te bañes, te vas a resfriar.

—Yo no me resfrío, nunca lo he hecho —Dijo segura.

Catra tocó su nariz abriendo su boca, un estornudo salió de ella, Adora detuvo su caminar completamente sonrojada.

—¡Un estornudo no indica nada!

—Es el estornudo más tierno que he escuchado en mi vida —Susurró completamente enamorada mirándola.

—Solo vamos.

Al llegar a casa vieron a Melog corriendo por toda esta botando cosas de la mesa, se quedó quieto al ver a la pareja mirándolo, este se tiró al suelo acostandose de espalda estirando sus patas.

—... Está haciéndose el muerto —Susurró Catra.

Esto sacó una risa de ambas, Catra con cuidado se levantó saltando hasta el baño donde se miró al espejo.

—Ese maldite me hizo mucho daño —Se quejaba mirándose.

—... ¿Por qué no lo denunciaste?

—Era nuestro acuerdo —Dijo con normalidad mientras quitaba su ropa.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó luego de una gran pausa— ¿Hicieron un acuerdo?

—Alguien te vio golpeándole, el problema es que tú estás intacta y Flutterina sin maquillaje estaba golpeada, si la veían ella podía acusarte de bullying y tenía todas las de ganar.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estoy hablando de que si te acusaran de eso te quitarían la beca —Susurró ya completamente desnuda tomando su ropa.

—¿Así que le pediste un maldito favor?

—Hey, alcancé a golpearle, es suficiente para mí.

Adora la pegó contra la pared, Catra se tensó al ver aquella fuerte mirada contra ella.

—Tal como yo te respeto, tal como yo reconozco tu fuerza y capacidad para salir de una situación yo espero que lo hagas por mí.

—Lo hago, quise ayudarte —Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

—No Catra, estás siendo un mártir.

—No estoy siendo nada Adora, solo protegía mi hogar, si te quitan la beca te quitarían esta casa, tendríamos que empezar de cero y ni tú ni yo podemos hacerlo, no ahora, creo que eres la única que no comprende la situación en la que estabas.

—No me importa, hubiera preferido eso a tener que verte con heridas de nuevo.

—No es tan grave, pasará —Tranquilizaba.

—No te vuelvas a poner en peligro, eres la reina, yo solo un peón, mi deber es protegerte y hasta ahora solo eres tu la que lo ha hecho.

—No eres un peón, Adora, no eres algo desechable, no eres una pieza a sacrificar en el tablero: eres el amor de mi vida, para de querer tirarte a la lava cuando no es necesario, detente, no quiero que pienses que tienes que hacer algo por mí.

—... ¿Soy el amor de tu vida? —Susurró con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el hombro desnudo de Catra.

—Pensé que ya lo sabias —Susurró abrazándola.

—Siempre estoy agradecida de escucharlo.

—Toda tu vida se ha reducido a mí... No quiero eso.

—¿Por qué no lo quieres?

—Si me pasa algo... ¿Qué pasará contigo?

El semblante de Adora cambió mientras apoyaba su mano en la fría pared del baño justo al lado de la cabeza de Catra.

—No te pasará nada-

—Pero ¿Y si pasa, Adora?

—Entonces me iré contigo —Susurraba segura de lo que decía, Catra palideció temblando.

—¿Qué?

—No soportaría perderte, no a mi futura esposa, no a la madre de mis hijos, no al amor de mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti-

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —Exclamó Catra alejándola.

La morena tomó la cara de la pálida y perdida chica a la que amaba, hizo una expresión de dolor al ver cómo su propia vida no importaba para ella.

—¡No puedes decir eso- Adora! —Adora no le miraba— ¡Tu también eres el amor de mi vida ¿Debería decir lo mismo?! ¡Si algo te pasa me voy a suicidar!

Adora la miro con sorpresa, se aterró al imaginarlo, Catra la abrazó con fuerza mientras tomaba su nuca.

—No puedes rendirte así Adora, a diferencia de mí tienes todo para salir adelante, tienes amigos que estarán contigo todo ese tiempo, tus heridas van a sanar —Susurró temblando—, Adora me has dado una vida perfecta, si, hemos sido felices juntas, yo lo soy más que nunca cada vez que estoy a tu lado pero no... —Catra soltó una pesada respiración— no te rindas si no estoy, sigue con tu vida, cuida de Melog hasta que su vida se acabe, conocerás a alguien que te ame como yo y volverás a ser feliz.

—No, no lo haré —Temblaba Adora negando.

—Lo serás, vive, mantente fuerte, si tenemos un bebé tienes que protegerlo no puedes dejarlo solo, no puedes dejar a Melog solo —Susurró llorando—, mírame —Dijo alejándose tomando su cara—, me diste la vida perfecta y si algo me pasa quédate con ese recuerdo, de todas las risas que tuvimos, de todos nuestros besos y abrazos, no te pido que me olvides, recuerdame pero sigue adelante, no te rindas porque tu vida va más allá de mi vida.

Adora soltó un fuerte llanto sintiendo la presión en su pecho, Catra besó su frente mientras temblaba al escucharla llorar.

—Lo siento Catra... No puedo hacerlo reina —Negaba llena de dolor.

Melog miró la escena desde la puerta del baño bajando sus orejas al sentir el llanto de Adora, caminando hacia ella se acarició en su pierna, la rubia miró hacia abajo viendo al triste Melog, Catra soltó un jadeo lleno de dolor viendo la desesperación de Adora al notarlo.

—Vamos a poder... Te lo juro que podrás vivir —Susurró Catra mientras sentía las manos de Adora temblorosas aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Catra cerró sus ojos temblando mientras sentía el horrible llanto de Adora sobre ella, hizo una expresión de dolor mientras comenzaba a llorar suavemente en el hombro de la rubia.


	89. Chapter 89

Catra con cuidado desvistió a la devastada chica quien escondía su rostro en el cuello de su amada, su ropa estaba humeda también.

—Princesa...

Adora no respondió pero su cuerpo reaccionó a la voz de Catra con un temblor.

—Hablaremos de esto luego, primero debes bañarte —Susurró ya desnudando su torso por completo.

—Hagamoslo juntas, no me quiero separar de ti —Respondía a lo que Catra dijo con una petición.

—... Está bien.

Adora se alejó de Catra desnudándose por completo mientras veía a la morena llenar con alguna tibia la ducha.

Con cuidado ambas se metieron allí frente a frente sentándose mirándose, Melog se acercó acostándose en la alfombra.

Adora con sus manos temblorosas acercó a Catra haciendo sonar el agua, la anterior nombrada con cuidado se sentó sobre las piernas de la rubia abrazándose a ella.

— _¿Sabes? No pido nada más que estar entre tus brazos y huir de todo el mal que a todo he renunciado por estar junto a ti_ —Cantaba Catra para tranquilizarle, Adora tembló al escuchar la voz.

—¿Sabes? No dejo de pensar —Susurraba Adora casi narrando, Catra le miró con sorpresa mientras veía su expresión de tristeza aún cayendo las lágrimas— que estoy enamorada, te quiero confesar que soy solo una esclava... Que no sabe vivir sin ti...

—Si puedes hacerlo —Susurró Catra limpiando sus lágrimas mientras Adora negaba.

—No puedo.

— _Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser, encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe, tanto tiempo busqué pero al fin te encontré_ —Cantaba mientras veía a Adora apoyándose en su mano—, tan perfecta como te imaginé.

Catra la besó siendo correspondida de inmediato por aquella chica, Catra se acostó en la tina sintiendo el cuerpo de Adora sobre ella mientras pasaba sus dedos entre su enredado cabello aún tomado, deshizo esa cola con su mano viendo como caía el cabello de Adora libre.

La morena bajó sus manos por el cuerpo de Adora pasando sus uñas por la piel de esta quien se estremeció, ambas abrieron sus bocas aumentando la intensidad de sus besos, la mano de Adora se fue al pezón de Catra quién soltó un jadeo.

—Maldita sea —Susurró Catra mirando sus manos—, estas uñas no son falsas.

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó mirando las manos de la morena.

—Para poder tocarte —Contestó en un susurro coqueto.

Adora sonrió alzando su ceja besando su mejilla.

—No te fuerces a nada, solo hay que bañarnos- —Adora tembló reposando su cabeza apoyada en la de Catra— Catra...

—Ataque sorpresa —Sonreía seductiva.

Catra comenzó a mover sus dedos por sobre el clítoris de su amada con suavidad cuidando no tocar con las uñas por error, Adora se estremeció soltando un jadeo que encendió todas las alertas de la morena al sentirlo.

—... Catra —Llamó en un jadeo, Catra sintió su corazón latir rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

La morena aumentó la velocidad de su movimiento viendo como la cabeza de Adora caía al lado de su oído, podía sentir las respiraciones temblorosas de esta chocando en su piel.

Catra cerró sus piernas mientras su piel se erizaba, Adora tembló cerrando un poco sus piernas, abrió su boca y mordió la oreja de Catra levemente.

—Mnhg —Salió de Catra quién corrió su cara cerrando sus ojos, Adora miró aquello apoyando la cabeza en su hombro el cual besó.

Catra detuvo el movimiento alentándolo al ver cómo el cuerpo de Adora tenía espasmos involuntarios aún sin llegar al orgasmo.

—Te amo —Susurró Adora mirando la reacción de Catra.

—¡Ngha! —Se quejaba completamente roja— ¡Te dije que no me dijeras así en esta situación!

Catra comenzó a mover sus dedos rápidamente presionando el clítoris, Adora soltó un leve gemido mientras se estremecía al roce de Catra quién soltó un jadeo pesado al sentir la mano de Adora sobre su vientre.

—Quiero tocarte... mierda —Confesaba entre jadeos, Catra se estremeció al oír aquello.

—... Hazlo —Susurró sin detener el movimiento.

Adora soltó un gemido mientras tenía su orgasmo, Catra no paró de tocar y comenzó a temblar, la rubia besó el cuello de la morena mientras su mano bajaba a su zona íntima, sus manos se escabulleron entre las piernas hasta tocar su clítoris.

El cuerpo de la morena tembló, Adora trató de alejar su mano pero Catra le detuvo.

—Sigue.

Adora algo preocupada lo hizo, Catra temblaba mientras sentía el toque de ella luego de tanto tiempo hasta que de estremeció soltando un jadeo. La rubia le miró llena de alivio al igual que Catra lo hizo.

Adora con cuidado comenzó a mover sus dedos mientras presionaba, la piel de Catra se erizaba mientras sus pezones también reaccionaban a esto la rubia le miró encantada mientras la veía soltar jadeos, pronto sintió como los dedos de la morena comenzaron a moverse nuevamente.

Ambas comenzaron a besarse apasionadas mientras movían sus manos, de Catra salían jadeos y gemido cortos sin poder controlarlo, Melog se despertó mirando las caras de sus dueñas y se fue del baño.

Catra abrió sus piernas mientras soltaba un suspiro, Adora sólo rió levemente besando su mejilla, el cuerpo de la morena comenzó a temblar mientras de ella soltaba un gemido.

—... Te amo —Salió de su boca al escuchar aquello, Catra detuvo el movimiento de la mano en Adora presionando.

Adora dejó caer su cabeza entre jadeos que se mezclaban con los de Catra quién dejó caer una lágrimas que la rubia no pudo ver hasta sentir el gemido de Adora quien tembló al llegar a su orgasmo.

—Creo que es tiempo de bañarnos, ahora si —Decía Catra riendo delicadamente.

—Esto no fue... No fue hacer el amor ¿Verdad?

—No, no fue —Susurró Catra sentándose con cuidado—, solo nos masturbamos.

—Bien...

Adora vio como Catra comenzaba a bañarse sin mirarla mucho, miró su mano y se dio cuenta.

—... Lo siento tanto —Susurró con una voz temblorosa.

Catra limpió su lágrimas mientras negaba con suavidad.

—No te preocupes, me dejé llevar —Susurró mojando su cabello.

Adora la miró abrazándola después con delicadeza mientras Catra soltaba un fuerte llanto apoyándose en ella.

—Lo siento... —Pidió disculpas entre llanto.

—No es tu culpa reina —Besó su mojado cabello.

Catra aún estaba aterrada de las relaciones sexuales, lo había olvidado ya que Adora siempre la respetó ante todo pero ahora se había dejado llevar y en un momento de claridad fue capaz de recordar aquello en la peor situación.


	90. Chapter 90

Al salir del baño ya completamente limpias se envolvieron en las toallas saliendo a la habitación donde se encerraron en silencio.

—No soy psicóloga ni me manejo mucho en los temas sentimentales —Dijo Catra secando su cuerpo—, pero me gustaría ayudarte aunque solo sea escuchándote... Amo escucharte.

—... No sé de qué quieres que hable —Confesó Adora nerviosa.

—¿Qué tal de tu actitud suicida? —Preguntó Catra mirándola, Adora se paralizó al escuchar eso mientras veía a Catra dejar caer su toalla y ponerse una bata sobre ella.

—No hay nada de que hablar porque no tengo actitudes suicidas.

—Las tienes, quizás no lo noté antes o quizás sólo quise callarme al respecto pero sé que las tienes y están ahí latentes, cuando me dijiste entre risas que te ibas a suicidar para estar conmigo el día en que me pasó esto no pude reírme de eso, ahora... Diciendo todo eso en el baño ¿Cómo puedes negarlo?

Adora abrió su boca tratando de dar una excusa pero solo la cerró tocando su ceño con sus dedos.

—... Mi “Madre” traía niños a la casa... No lo hacía, los traían de algún lugar en un auto y me pedía que los vigilara, se volvían mis compañeros de juegos —Decía con una sonrisa nostálgica—, corríamos por toda la casa, jugábamos sin parar, pero siempre algo malo pasaba, algo se quebraba, desordenábamos o yo hacia algo mal.

Catra se sentó escuchándola atenta mientras Adora la tiraba a la cama con fuerza dejándola semi sentada, la morena solo sonrió levemente mientras veía que se metía entre sus brazos y se acomodaba allí.

—Cuando eso pasaba ella nos ponía ambos al lado rectos y con los brazos hacia atrás, la primera vez que pasó vi como le hizo estirar las manos y le golpeó con una viga hasta que sus manos estaban tan rojas hasta parecer sangre, él lloraba mientras yo no podía hacer nada, le gritaba que se detuviese pero no lo hacía —Catra entendió porque Adora se refugiaba en sus brazos—, ellos solo iban una sola vez y nunca volvían.

—¿Los iban a buscar después? —Preguntó Catra acariciando el cabello rubio mojado.

—... No recuerdo, me dormía y cuando despertaba ya no estaban, mientras más pasaba lo mismo yo comencé a quedarme quieta, pedirles que no hicieran nada pero aún así pasaba, los golpeaba hasta que ellos no podían gritar más- —Adora tembló para luego sentir un beso en su frente— Me dormía y se iban, excepto una.

—¿Quién?

—Era una bola de pelos, siempre estaba desordenada con ropa gastada, creo que todos usaban el mismo tipo de ropa, una misma escuela quizás —Teorizaba—, la cosa es que ella al llegar estaba hecha bola abrazaba sus piernas temblando.

Catra erizó su piel con sospecha.

—No quise jugar con ella pero ella incluso sin decir nada comenzó a correr por la casa comiendo todo lo que había en el refrigerador —Catra tuvo una respiración pesada que Adora no notó—, la perseguía por todo el lugar intentando que no hiciera nada para que no la golpearan pero fue muy tarde para cuando ella vio el desastre la tiró del cabello y comenzó a golpearla.

—¿Alguien más? —Preguntó Catra tratando de saltar esa parte.

—La golpeó tan fuerte con la varilla que le dejó quemaduras en sus brazos, en lugar de rendirse ella comenzó a morder a mi “Madre” —Reía recordando— al terminar aquello comencé a sentir sueño una vez tomaba mi leche y ella me tomó llevándome al piso, nos acurrucamos allí, roncaba muy fuerte.

Catra tragó saliva desviando su mirada pero Adora no estaba atenta a ella, solo hablaba.

—Ella ese día también no estaba pero volvió a la semana, estaba herida pero seguía siendo igual de revoltosa, así hasta unas dos semanas el día en que llegó la escuché hablando con ella golpeándola, ella no gritaba solo lloraba en silencio, escuché cuando ella salió de la habitación que Light Spinner no le iba a hacer lo mismo que los demás, me puse feliz y pudimos jugar por fin juntas pero al final del día ella se fue.

—... Fue a la única que viste irse —Susurró Catra.

—Si, de alguna manera me tranquilizó, pero nuevamente pasaba lo mismo con todos, eran golpeados y no los volvía a ver, mientras más pasaba comencé a sentir que era yo el problema, que era mi culpa que ellos pasaran por eso, lo odiaba, comencé a odiarme, cada que podía me ponía en medio de los golpes pero ella se detenía, nunca me golpeaba, de hecho la maldita me hacía cariño mientras lo golpeaba y-

Adora comenzó a temblar entrando en una crisis de nervios, Catra le envolvió con sus brazos acomodándola, la rubia dejó salir una respiración dificultada por el nudo en su garganta.

—... No era tu culpa.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Porque esa mujer era una maldita maltratadora... Quizás no lo sabes pero le diste esperanzas a más de uno cuando los salvaste o intentaste hacerlo —Susurraba Catra besándola, Adora cerró sus ojos sintiendo el suave toque de sus labios.

—Fue desde allí que yo... Quería hacerme daño, desaparecer para que ellos pudieran ser felices sin tener que pasar por lo que ella les hacía pasar, pero no podía, cada que quería dañarme ella estaba allí vigilandome, cada segundo de mi vida ella estaba allí y me di cuenta que en realidad nunca tuve algo llamado vida, muchas veces huía a las líneas del tren caminando por allí pero al final del camino ella estaba esperándome, al llegar a ella estiraba sus brazos y me daba lo que se suponía era una cálido abrazo de madre.

Catra miró a Adora quien decía todo aquello con un sabor amargo en su boca.

—No sé cómo lidiar con este sentimiento que quieres que elimine, lo digo en serio cuando digo que eres todo lo que tengo, la única mujer que amaré toda la vida, no puedo vivir sin ti porque me diste todo lo que he querido, quiero volver a casa luego de un pesado día, quiero sentir el abrazo y la calidez que transmite, quiero ser tratada con amor, todas las cosas a las que temía son cosas que amo porque vienen de ti, me ayudaste a tanto y sé que nuestra vida ha sido difícil tanto separadas como juntas pero amo ver como fuimos capaces de escapar de allí —Catra la miró con palidez mientras veía a Adora diciendo aquello—, contigo el dolor de la culpa se hace nulo, cuando casi te pierdo sentí que moría y no quiero imaginar como sería si en realidad te pierdo para siempre.

—... Supongo que tendré que no morir entonces, vaya —Suspiró mirándola con una sonrisa— eso será difícil.

Adora soltó una risa mientras tomaba el mentón de Catra besando sus labios mientras todo el pesar de sus palabras pesadas se iba en aquella acción.


	91. Chapter 91

Mientras Adora dormía en sus brazos Catra con cuidado la dejó sobre la cama tomando su celular era bastante tarde y no podía cerrar sus ojos, se sentó en el sofá junto con Melog quien se acurrucó a su lado de inmediato.

 _Mermista_.

_¿Tienes seguro de niños en tu auto?_

_Espera..._

_¿Tuvieron un hijo?_

_Necesito que hagas algo por mí mañana, necesito que te lleves a Adora a la universidad y no la dejes salir del auto, probablemente vas a necesitar ayuda._

_¿Qué planeas hacer?_

_Una respuesta incorrecta y te juro que voy con todos a vigilar cada salida de tu casa para que no vuelvas a salir nunca más._

_Iré con el FBI... Aun no pregunto, pero volveré a la zona del terror._

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para qué?!_

_En serio que tan masoquista tienes que ser, ugh._

_No puedo explicarte la razón pero por favor._

_Catra no me hagas arrepentirme de esto._

_Estaré mañana a las 9.00 allá._

_No_

_Me_

_Hagas_

_Arrepentirme_

_De_

_Esto_

_No lo haré._

Catra soltó un suspiro borrando la conversación para luego buscar en los contactos un número que no quería volver a ver, soltó otro suspiro y marcó, aquel tono sonó múltiples veces hasta que fue tomado.

—... Dereck Morgan, FBI —Respondían con una voz adormilada.

—Agente.

—¿Catra? Hey, cuánto tiempo, no pude verte en el hospital, pensé que me odiabas.

—No lo odio, pero mi prometida... Ella no lo quiere ver —Ambos rieron suavemente.

—Catra sé que no me llamaste a esta hora para nada dime que pasa.

—Quiero que me acompañe mañana a la zona del terror.

—¿Qué? Catra, terminamos allí todo, no hay nada.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero mis recuerdos no mienten —Susurró tocando su cabeza.

—Catra estoy volando en un jet privado del gobierno para resolver un asesinato.

—¿Solo uno? heh, te has vuelto viejo —Morgan rió.

—Dame información para poder ver si hay algo que no sabíamos y te juro que tomaré un avión directo a Bright Moon apenas aterricemos.

—... Shadow Weaver —Susurró, Morgan se quedó en silencio.

—¿De qué la conoces? —Preguntó.

—Veo que la conoces, vienes conmigo, ¿Si o no? —Se escuchó un quejido.

—El gobierno no me paga lo suficiente para tantos viajes, estaré allá, espérame fuera del castillo aproximadamente a las 10 am.

—Bien, buenas noches.

Catra corto rápidamente al sentir el quejido de Adora quien se levantó rápidamente chocando contra la puerta.

—¿Catra? —Preguntó Adora llorando.

Catra soltó una pequeña sonrisa para luego ir a la habitación viendo a Adora tocando su frente.

—¿Qué pasó princesa?

—No te vayas así, me dio miedo —Lloraba, Catra la ayudó a pararse.

—Solo fui al baño un momento, no seas tan bebé —Susurró besando el lugar que golpeó contra la puerta.

Ambas se acostaron nuevamente Adora fue esta vez la que envolvió a Catra en sus brazos hasta que sintió su leve ronquido con su respiración lenta, fue ahí que cerró sus ojos para dormir tranquila.

A las horas después ambas despertaron por la alarma, estas adormiladas con sus ojos achinados se miraron para luego sonreírse, Catra envolvió en sus brazos su cuello mientras Adora tomaba su cintura, ambas se besaron.

Adora fue a bañarse mientras Catra hacia con dificultad el desayuno para ambas, cuando Adora terminó de bañarse vio todo servido por Catra quién estaba mirando el celular riendo de memes probablemente.

Adora se vistió rápidamente y se fue a sentar con Catra antes de que el desayuno, ambas comieron con normalidad mientras hablaban de cosas de las que no pudieron hablar ayer.

—Se está haciendo tarde, no te veo muy apresurada por ir a bañarte —Dijo Adora comiendo.

—¿Tengo qué ir hoy?

—Amor solo te dieron un día libre —Reía Adora.

—Pero ese día no cuenta como libre, fue el descanso de libre ¿Si? —Se excusaba.

—Un día libre y ya quieres tomarte el resto —Reía Adora con cariño.

Adora se puso de pie cuando sintió una bocina, ambas se miraron extrañadas, la rubia fue mientras la morena le seguía en silla de ruedas, al abrir la puerta Perfuma y Scorpia tomaron a Adora de los brazos.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Adora en pánico al ver aquello.

—Adora tengo cosas que hacer, sé que se ve raro esto pero voy a estar segura, no puedo explicarte que y sé que no me dejarás ir si no te digo así que me obligaste a hacer esto —Decía rápidamente Catra mientras saltaba hacia ella, tomó su cara besando sus labios—, te amo princesa, nos vemos en cuatro horas imagina que iré a tomar con unas amigas o algo así.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Adora tratando de soltarse pero extrañamente Perfuma era diabolicamente fuerte.

—Lo siento preciosa —Empujó Catra mientras ambas la metían al auto de Mermista.

—¡No! ¡AGH, SUÉLTENME! —Gritó Adora mientras era metida en el auto.

—Espero que valga la pena —Se quejaba Mermista haciendo andar el auto cuando las tres entraron.

Adora comenzó a sacar su cabeza por la ventana viendo como Catra la despedía con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¡No se vale lo que me has hecho! —Gritaba por la ventana— ¡Te amo Catra!

—¡Yo igual princesa! ¡Que te vaya bien! —Exclamó Catra riendo.

Luego de bañarse ya con tranquilidad recibía los vídeos de Adora siendo llevaba por escoltas mientras gritaba, se fue viéndolos hasta llegar afuera de ese gran castillo.

A los minutos recibió una llamada sintiendo pasos acelerados, sin contestar dejó que este siguiera el tono de la llamada, al llegar sonrió aliviado.

—Hola agente —Saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Hey Catra! —Saludó alegre abrazándola— Me sorprende que no estés con Adora.

Catra le pidió que se acercara mientras ponía uno de los vídeos, sacó sus gafas de sol y comenzó a reír.

—Veo que no te dejaron —Decía entre risas.

—No sabe lo que estoy haciendo, solo hice que unas amigas la secuestraran y la llevarán a la universidad donde no podrá salir —Reía.

—Ven, te llevaré al auto —Dijo, Catra se alejó de la pared para que este pudiera sujetarla correctamente.

—Espero que tenga un buen espacio para la silla de ruedas.

—No te preocupes por eso, si no cae en un auto caerá en el otro —Decía sonriendo.

—¿Qué?

—Traje al equipo completo.

Catra miró viendo dos autos, afuera habían dos viejos conocidos y una chica que no había visto nunca.

—... Shadow Weaver significa algo para ustedes huh —Susurró estupefacta.

—Dinos que hacer.

—Tenemos que volver a la zona del terror.


	92. Chapter 92

—¿Qué tienen sobre Shadow Weaver qué es tan importante?

—Si hay alguien que tenía control sobre todas las redes de Hordak era ella, no la hemos podido encontrar desde hace aproximadamente dieciséis años.

—Hola Catra, es un honor poder conocerte, soy Penelope García —Saludaba una voz en el celular—, perdimos el rastro desde que cambió su nombre, no sabemos porque lo hizo hasta ahora nunca se había molestado en ocultar su nombre.

—No lo cambió, volvió a su nombre anterior, Light Spinner —Todos le quedaron mirando excepto Dereck quién conducía.

—¿Qué es lo que buscamos?

—De hecho pensé que sólo vendría el agente Morgan así no pasaba vergüenza si no encontraba lo que está en mi memoria.

Catra miró por la ventana viendo como entraban a la ciudad, está comenzó a guiarlos a todos mientras veía los edificios, se sentía pequeña y se sintió peor cuando se puso frente a aquel enorme edificio abandonado.

Sintió como el pasado con el presente se mezclaban al mirar a Dereck sosteniendo su brazo vio a aquel hombre entregándole a ella, agitó su cabeza y comenzó a acercarse al edificio.

—Detente Catra, preciosa busca a quien pertenece este edificio —Pidió por celular.

Catra miró hacia atrás y saltó rápidamente hacia la entrada de esa casa abriendo con fuerza, ellos le salieron persiguiendo mientras se armaban.

—Adora... Finalmente volviste a los brazos de tu madre —Decía una mujer sentada en el sofá.

Catra palideció recordando lo que pasaba en aquel lugar miró sus manos viendo las heridas que ella hizo en estas pequeñas manos, la morena miró a su lado notando a la pequeña niña llorando a su lado.

—¡FBI! ¡Light Spinner queda arrestada por tráfico de niños, prostitución de menores y secuestros! —Decía Morgan mientras la mujer tomaba a Catra alejándola.

Esta aún no reaccionaba pero la miraba atenta.

—Que decepción, pensé que serias ella —Señaló a Catra quién tembló—, siempre fuiste una decepción.

La voz de Shadow Weaver se multiplicó en la cabeza de Catra quién sólo tapó sus oídos mientras era sacada con rapidez.

—No la maten... —Susurró afectada— Adora tiene que verla...

—No lo haremos, tiene que pagar por sus crímenes —Susurraba la mujer.

Catra miró a aquel lugar desde fuera todo se sentía apagado, tomó su celular sintiendo una llamada y la contestó.

—¡Catra! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Los sonidos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más vividos, se sentía las sirenas de los autos del FBI.

—¿Esas son sirenas?

Se escuchó un disparo, Catra se aferró al celular mientras subía su desorientada mirada hacia la puerta.

—¡No! —Exclamó tratando de acercarse.

—¡Catra, está bien, solo fue de advertencia! —Exclamó la mujer tomándola.

—¡¿Catra?!

—Adora... Lo siento mucho —Susurró temblando—, no pensé... No creí que siguiera aquí.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Qué fue ese disparo?! —Exclamó Adora entrando en pánico.

—... Soy ella.

—¿Qué? —Susurró Adora sin entender.

—Soy la niña de tus recuerdos —Respondió con una voz temblorosa.

—Catra, eso es imposible... —Reía Adora— Tiene que ser mucha la coincidencia.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando nos empezamos a conocer? Tu dijiste que tu madre maltrataba chicos frente a ti y yo te dije que había una figura materna para mí que siempre abusaba de mí —Susurraba limpiando sus lágrimas.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Nunca van a entender lo que es el equilibrio, para haber bien tiene que haber mal! ¡Quizás la Horda no estará pero algo más saldrá!

—¡Light Spinner queda arrestada por tráfico infantil, prostitución de menores y múltiples secuestros, tiene derecho a un abogado, todo lo que diga será usado en tu contra! —Comenzó a leer sus derechos mientras la tomaban con fuerza.

Adora soltó un jadeo al oír eso, cayó sentada tapando su boca mientras sentía la respiración intermitente de Catra.

—De todas tenías que ser tú la que me traicionara, que más esperar de una puta como tú —Decía con odio en su mirar, Catra dejó de respirar.

—¿Por qué fui yo la que recibió siempre tu odio?

—... Catra —Shadow Weaver comenzó a reír—, fuiste la única a la que dejé vivir.

Adora dejó caer su celular, este se quebró al caer al suelo, Catra retrocedió cayendo al suelo.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Exclamó Morgan exigiendo respuesta— ¡¿De qué está hablando?!

Catra comenzó a vomitar mientras temblaba, la mujer se agachó a tomar su cabello húmedo mientras palidecía, sabía que había algo muy malo allí.

Adora salió corriendo del camerino hacia la clase de Mermista quien estaba en plena clase, al entrar todos se quedaron callados incluso el profesor.

—¡Tienes que llevarme con Catra!

—No puedo hacer eso Adora ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasó algo malo?

—¡Mermista! —Exclamó Adora tomando sus hombros.

—Bien.

Ambas salieron corriendo mientras el profesor reclamaba a ambas por interrumpir su clase, Mermista miró a Adora pálida, estaba preocupada pero aliviada porque sabía que sí hubiera sido algo de Catra no hubiera podido ni siquiera correr.

Al subir al auto luego de escaparse de la seguridad Mermista lo hizo andar de inmediato sin un rumbo.

—¿Hacía donde?

—Mi anterior casa, la de mi... —Susurró temblando sin poder continuar la frase

Mermista la miró por el retrovisor viendo su expresión.

—¿Por qué Catra está allá? ¿Le dijiste la dirección?

—... Ese es el problema... Nunca lo hice —Su voz tembló al final mientras una lágrimas caía.

Mermista se dio cuenta y aceleró el auto, su mirada estaba concentrada en la pista.

Al llegar vieron como habían cerrado toda la cuadra, Adora se bajó y los vio a todos con unas mascarillas.

—No pueden estar aquí, retrocedan —Dijo un Federal.

—¡CATRA! —Gritó fuerte Adora mientras temblaba.

La morena miró aquello buscando el lugar, la mujer que le daba agua para lavar su boca también hizo lo mismo.

—Iré a buscarla, por favor quédate aquí —Indicaba, Catra asintió viéndola tomar mascarillas e irse.

Adora vio a una mujer correr hacia el Federal que las estaban sacando a la fuerza.

—Ey, ey, vienen conmigo —Decía la mujer mostrando su placa—, Adora, Catra está afuera de la casa —Indicaba entregándole a ambas chicas una mascarilla—, no toques nada, no entren a la casa.

Ambas asintieron poniéndose la mascarilla para luego comenzar a correr hacia el lugar junto con la mujer, Adora al ver a Catra corrió rápidamente hacia ella abrazándola mientras la tomaba en brazos, ambas comenzaron a llorar, la morena no paraba de disculparse mientras tomaba la nuca de su amada con su mano.

—No sabía que seguía aquí, no quería... Solo quería mirar la casa —Lloraba Catra, Adora no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer que eras tú?

—No pude... No quería interrumpirte y esto no se supone que debía salir así, solo quería venir con Dereck como escolta, pensé que se había ido —Temblaba Catra pálida mientras Adora la dejaba con cuidado apoyada en su pie.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? —Preguntó Mermista acercándose a ellas junto con la mujer.

—Ya la arrestaron ¿No? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Adora abrazada a Catra.

—Están haciendo operativos para encontrar información, se cerró la cuadra para evitar periodistas y prensa-

—¡Encontramos algo!


	93. Chapter 93

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Adora estupefacta.

—Retrocedan por favor —Pidió la agente pálida.

Catra temblorosa vio entrando a dos hombres con una camilla, Adora sintió la mano de Catra sobre el brazo que la rodeaba, al mirarla vio su expresión de terror, a los minutos salió el cuerpo tapado por completo en aquel plástico, solo era un pequeño bulto a comparación de la gran camilla.

Catra soltaba respiraciones agitadas mientras recuerdos volvían a ella acosandola, recuerdo de cuando estaba dando nombres en la lista para el FBI, los niños que se iban y no volvían, Adora miró a Catra nuevamente volteando su cuerpo.

—Lo siento tanto —Susurró Catra temblando aterrada, Adora recibió la mirada fija de la morena.

Adora tembló, no preguntó a pesar de estar confundida porque aquella mirada lo había dicho todo, cayó de rodillas aferrada a Catra quién cayó con fuerza al suelo sin poder mantenerse, Mermista se acercó a ambas preocupada viendo una expresión que no había visto nunca en ambas, tembló al verlas y se alejó.

—... Estaba... Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando... Cuando estaba allí —Susurró mirando al suelo.

Catra miró como sacaban cajas completas con cosas de Shadow Weaver y se abrazo a Adora tapando su cara con su cuerpo.

—Sácanos de aquí —Pidió temblando protegiendo a Adora.

Mermista de inmediato las puso de pie junto con la mujer quien las llevó al auto haciéndolo andar alejándose del lugar pero aún ahí.

—Tendremos que llevarlas a la central, quédense por aquí por favor —Pidió la mujer viendo a aquella chica aterrada aferrándose a su amada.

—Catra, Catra —Comenzó a llamar en un llanto, esta le miraba sin saber que hacer.

—Estoy aquí... Estoy aquí —Comenzó a llorar, sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía tocar a Adora.

_“Soy la única que quedó”_

Catra al pensar eso soltó un llanto al mirar a Adora podía ver como mostraba el terror en sus ojos.

Mermista miraba todo sin saber que hacer, al conocer a Adora fueron una vez a juntarse en aquella horrible casa, estaban riendo y tomando mientras ese cuerpo yacía ahí.

Adora soltó un fuerte llanto mientras llamaba a su amada, esta se aferró con fuerza a su espalda rodeándola en shock por aquel llanto, besó su cabeza sintiendo como el llanto de esta se relajada pero aún seguía allí.

—Adora... —Llamó Catra con un hilo de voz temblorosa sintiendo como los dedos de esta se enterraban en su espalda.

Otra vez aquel fuerte llanto salió de ella llamándola aterrada, Mermista comenzó a llorar al ver como lo único en lo que se podía apoyar estaba tan quebrada como ella en el momento.

Catra soltó un suspiro deteniendo el temblor, suavemente besó su cabello envolviéndola con sus brazos dejando salir un llanto ahogado por sus propios labios, Adora la miró con desesperación encontrándose con la tranquila mirada de su amada.

—Todo estará bien princesa —Susurró poniendo su mano como muro viendo como pasaban más carros del FBI para llevar la evidencia.

Adora trató de desviar su mirada pero Catra giró su cabeza con cuidado.

—Mírame y no dejes de mirarme —Pidió Catra temblando mientras las lágrimas escapaban—, vas a salir de esto, vamos a estar juntas.

Adora dejó escapar un llanto mientras asentía soltando con cuidado el agarre aún apoyada en Catra.

— _Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento... Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad serán de verdad_ —Cantaba tranquila meciendo con suavidad a la destrozada Adora quien escuchaba eso sintiendo el consuelo dado.

Catra al abrir su boca y cantar aquellas palabras le dio paz a la agonía que su amada sentía esta se apoyó en ella acomodándose en sus brazos poniendo su oído en el corazón de su prometida quien comenzaba a tararear con pena aquella canción.

Mermista vio aquello con respeto, Catra, a pesar de que no sabía cómo estaba metida allí en la ecuación, estaba sufriendo pero aún así se mantuvo fuerte para ella.

La morena sintió el lento respirar de Adora y cerró sus ojos aprovechando aquel momento de tranquilidad, Mermista sólo miraba aquella escena desgarradora desde la lejanía.

Mermista cuidó de ellas hasta que vio correr a la agente al auto, se veía abatida, al llegar se subió al auto con rapidez quitando la mascarilla, se apoyó en el volante quedándose así un tiempo tranquilizándose.

—Ahora las llevaremos a la central —Susurró la mujer abatida—, soy mamá ¿Sabes? —Le contaba a Mermista quien se sorprendió— Y ver esto simplemente-

La agente soltó una respiración temblorosa para luego mantener su mirada al frente prendiendo el motor de aquel auto.

Catra sentía a Adora dormir en sus brazos sin embargo aún temblaba casi rogando que su amada no la soltara y ella no la iba a soltar, no quería hacerlo.

Luego de un largo viaje el auto se detuvo en aquel estacionamiento subterráneo, al apagar el motor volteó a ver a las chicas abrazadas aún temblando, sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en Adora.

—Chicas, tenemos que bajar —Susurró compasiva.

Catra asintió levemente besando la cabeza de Adora, al alejarse la morena le susurraba algo que no podían escuchar, la rubia abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró a su amada mirándola, con cuidado acarició su rostro y se acercó a ella depositando un tembloroso beso sobre sus labios.

—... Te amo —Susurró Catra limpiando las lágrimas que se deslizaban en sus mejillas.

Adora asintió soltando un fuerte llanto, Mermista abrió la puerta saliendo en el instante Catra tomó la mano de la rubia con fuerza y se alejó de ella.

—¡No! —Exclamó temblando.

—Tenemos que ir, ven.

Catra comenzó a salir junto con Adora quien la tomó en sus brazos una vez salió, nadie dijo nada sobre ello así que la morena sólo se abrazó a su cuello. Pudo sentir su temblor, su respiración temblorosa, estaba sin fuerza pero tenía la suficiente para aferrarse al amor de su vida en busca de consuelo para aquella trágica noche.

La agente las llevó al ascensor sintiendo los sollozos de Adora ocultados en el hombro de la que estaba en sus brazos.

—Disculpa... Adora, tienes que bajarla —Pidió la agente apenada, la rubia le miró de inmediato con aquellos ojos ahogados en lágrimas y llenos de desesperación.

Catra con cuidado se bajó parándose en un pie, al llegar caminaron un poco ayudando a la morena a avanzar.

La piel de esta se erizó al ver a Morgan arrastrando con violencia a aquella asquerosa y repugnante mujer, Adora se quedó petrificada viéndola.

En un jadeo de la estupefacta morena miró de reojo a la agente robando algo de ella mientras se escapaba de agarré de Adora abriendo aquella puerta de vidrio.


	94. Chapter 94

Adora miró aquello en cámara lenta, podía ver el cabello rebelde de su amada meciéndose con cada salto mientras abría la puerta y alzaba su tembloroso brazo, al mirar a su lado podía ver a la agente gritando mientras Mermista tapaba su boca aterrada.

Al mirar hacia al frente vio al agente Morgan estirando sus brazos a su alrededor gritando algo mientras el paso de Catra se detenía.

Adora soltó un jadeo estando estupefacta en aquel segundo y todo volvió a la normalidad, sentía las pistolas cargándose.

—¡Bajen las malditas armas ahora! —Gritó Dereck dejando caer un sudor frío.

Catra seguía con aquella arma robada en su mano la cual temblaba mientras tenía una expresión de dolor viendo a aquella mujer, escuchándola reír.

—Catra, escúchame, si la matas ahora no vas a poder librarte de esta —Explicaba Morgan viendo como soltaba un suspiro.

—Heh, ¿Cuántos años le van a dar? ¿Veinte y luego a fuera a los diez años por buena conducta? —Preguntó temblando aún apuntándola.

—No, Catra —La voz del agente tembló—, baja el arma, te van a disparar —Pidió, Catra vio como los agentes a su alrededor estaban con la mano en sus pistolas listas para sacarlas.

—¡Ella no merece esa piedad! —Gritó desgarradoramente cargando el arma mientras Shadow Weaver soltaba carcajadas.

—¡Catra, baja el maldito arma! —Exclamó Dereck mirando como había uno ya con su arma apuntándola directamente.

—¡Prométeme! —Gritó Catra— ¡Prométeme que la vas a hacer pudrir en la cárcel!

—¡Te lo prometo, solo baja el arma!

Un disparo llegó a los pies de Catra quién cayó al suelo, la agente se acercó de inmediato a ver como estaba la morena.

—¡¿Qué parte de no dispares no entendiste?! —Exclamó Morgan acercándose a Catra quitándose el arma— ¿Catra? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó tomando su cara ya previamente dañada.

Catra tomó la ropa de aquel hombre acercándolo a ella.

—Hazla pagar por lo que hizo.

—Voy a pedir pena de muerte Catra —Susurró besando su frente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza—, no me asustes así.

Catra soltó un leve llanto ahogado en el hombre, sintió pasos pesados hacia ella, Morgan se alejó viendo a la rubia quien tomó a Catra de los hombros.

—Lo siento- —Se disculpó Catra cuando recibió una bofetada en su mejilla.

—¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese tipo te disparaba?! ¡¿Vale la pena arriesgar tu vida por esa hija de puta?! —Gritó Adora furiosa.

Catra tocó su mejilla dejando escapar sus lágrimas mientras Mermista la alejaba de la rubia.

—¡Estás dejando que se meta en tu cabeza! ¡Esto es lo que querías ¿No?! —Gritó Adora a Shadow Weaver quién no paraba de reírse.

Catra solo dejó caer sus lágrimas en silencio mientras la agente la levantaba y la alejaba de Adora quien sintió una fuerte puntada en su corazón mirando su mano.

—Ustedes dos están rotas, todos lo sabíamos, todos, incluso ustedes- sobretodo ustedes, no dejes que esa asesina te controle —Susurró Mermista tomando sus brazos—, lo hizo siempre antes, te controlaba no dejes que lo vuelva a hacer Adora.

—... Catra-

—Mírame —Dijo de forma golpeada—, ya tienes todo lo que ella pensó que nunca tendrías ella no te lo va a arrebatar ahora, quizás Catra no está escuchando esto en este momento pero tú si, no comprendo tu dolor pero sé que siempre has sido la fuerte, puedes con esto.

Adora se soltó del agarre, no quería oír a nadie más, con desesperación siguió los pasos de la agente viendo cómo entraban al baño, la rubia rápidamente fue allí viendo a Catra mirando su mejilla con tristeza, de inmediato puso su mirada en ella a través del espejo.

—Hey Adora —Saludó en lágrimas, Adora se acercó temblorosa para luego rodearla con sus brazos—, está bien, estaremos bien.

—Estoy aterrada —Confesaba con una voz temblorosa.

—... Yo también y es por eso que tenemos que estar juntas en esto —Susurró Catra acariciando el suave cabello de la rubia—, en este momento no podemos vacilar, tu la conoces mejor que yo Adora, sabes como nos hará mierda con su sola presencia.

—Lo sé... Lo sé- —Adora soltó un llanto.

—No te mantengas fuerte —Susurró Catra, ambas rubias presentes la miraron con extrañeza—, sufre hoy no guardes nada para el futuro, aunque parezca una tortura, aunque sientas que no podrás respirar llora y grita lo que tengas que sentir. No te preocupes por mí, estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo sosteniendo tu mano y asegurándome de que estés respirando, cuando sientas que no puedas más estaré allí para demostrarte que puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, eres fuerte y siempre lo haz sido, pero no necesito que lo seas hoy, déjame ser la que te sostenga en sus brazos cuando estés débil.

Adora asintió entre lágrimas mientras besaba los labios de su amada quien sostenía su nuca.

—Te amo tanto —Susurró soltando un fuerte llanto al alejarse del beso.

—Salgamos de aquí —Susurró limpiando sus lágrimas con cuidado.

La agente las llevó a una sala de espera donde ellas se sentaron, Mermista ya había sido llevada allí y al verlas entrar juntas suspiró aliviada.

Catra se sentó primero en una esquina de aquel grande sofá, Adora se recostó en este apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la morena quien acarició su cabello quedándose en silencio.

—... Tengo tantas preguntas —Susurró Adora con una voz marchita—, tantas caras vienen a mi cabeza...

—Tendrás tu tiempo para hacerlas preguntas pero por ahora necesitas descansar —Susurró Catra.

—... Catra —Susurró Adora mirándola— ¿Por qué fuiste la única que sobrevivió?

Catra se paralizó mirando aquellos brillantes en lágrimas ojos celestes, la agente le miró con sorpresa tomando su celular y saliendo de la sala.

—... No lo sé —Respondió con una voz temblorosa.

—¿Debería agradecerle a Light Spinner por dejarte vivir? —Preguntó Adora, sus ojos temblaban.

—No hay nada que podamos agradecerle a aquella mujer Adora, los mató... —Susurró dejando caer lágrimas sobre las mejillas de Adora.

—... Y tu pudiste ser una de ellos —Continuó soltando un fuerte llanto mientras temblaba sentándose.

—Adora-

—¡¿Por qué protegen al asesino siempre?! —Gritó desgarradoramente— ¡Imagina cuanto tuvieron que hacer gritado por piedad mientras yo dormía plácidamente! ¡¿Por qué podía dormir?! ¡Toda mi vida la pasé allí fingiendo tener una vida normal mientras me repetía que yo era especial! ¡Una en un millón! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser especial yo?! ¡YO DEBÍA ESTAR MUERTA NO ELLOS! ¡ERAN SOLO UNOS NIÑOS! ¡YO DEBÍA ESTAR ALLÍ! —Adora soltó un grito desgarrador mientras se aferraba a su ropa— ¡LOS MALTRATABA PARA LUEGO MATARLOS! ¡YO VEÍA TODO CATRA! ¡LOS VEÍA SER GOLPEADOS A MI LADO Y NO PODÍA HACER NADA! ¡QUIZÁS CUANTO GRITARON MI NOMBRE EN BUSCA DE AYUDA Y YO-

Adora comenzó a respirar acelerada entre su fuerte llanto, lentamente todo comenzó a distorsionarse, las luces parecían girar hasta apagarse, todo comenzó a irse a negro mientras sentía su cuerpo sin fuerza hasta caer en el suelo dejando caer las lágrimas acumuladas en sus hermosos ojos.


	95. Chapter 95

—Ugh ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve ahora? —Fue lo primero que dijo, Catra reía.

—De hecho venía a preguntarte si querías salir conmigo mañana.

—¿Debería llamar a Adora y decirle que tendremos un noviazgo?

—No ese tipo de salida —Se escuchó la risa floja de Mermista.

—Si, como sea, ¿A que hora?

—Temprano, quería hacer una cena, invité hace un tiempo a Scorpia a casa y aún no he podido traerla.

—Claro, le diré a Sea Hawk que saldré —Se escuchó la voz del nombrado a lo lejos— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Ugh! ¡No molestes a mi papá! Catra me tengo que ir.

—Pareces ocupada ¿Segura que puedes?

—Hablamos por mensaje, fue bueno escucharte.

—Adiós Melanocetus johnsonii —Rió Catra.

—¡Lo busqué y ahora sé lo que es te juro que mañana-

Catra cortó soltando burlescas risitas cuando vio entrar a las chicas las detuvo lentamente.

—¿Y Bow?

—Fue con sus padres —Avisaba dejando el celular a un lado.

—Bueno Catra, ahora si tienes que comer —Dijo Adora dejando bolsas en la mesa.

Catra se quejó sentándose con cuidado, Melog hace bastante tiempo que la miraba.

—Supongo que está bien.

Adora sonrió con cariño para luego alzar sus prendas, Glimmer también ayudó mientras Catra no podía hacerlo al no tener silla de ruedas.

A los muchos minutos después llegó Bow conmovido hasta las lágrimas, Catra le miró con preocupación al igual que Glimmer quién corrió hacia él.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó?

—Catra tenía razón —Susurraba abrazándola con cuidado—, ellos me aceptaron tan rápido y yo viví con él miedo de ser rechazados por ellos tanto tiempo.

Catra sonrió aliviada al escuchar eso mientras Bow se abrazaba a quien amaba con una sonrisa, Adora se acercó a la morena e hizo lo mismo que ellos, se abrazó a ella con una suave sonrisa logrando que esta se acurrucara en sus brazos escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la rubia.

—Oye Catra —Susurró Adora mirándola.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Quieres cambiar de carrera? —Preguntó, Catra se alejó de ella mostrando como alzaba su ceja extrañada.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Siento que te va mejor la psicología —Reía, Catra volvió a ocultar su cara en el cuello de su amada.

—Me gusta la música, me divierto tocando —Confesaba—, quizás si tengo la posibilidad y dinero podría estudiar psicología.

—Bien —Susurró abrazándola con fuerza sintiendo los quejidos de Catra.

—Agh, tanto músculo apretándome ¿Qué es esto? ¿El paraíso? —Los tres miraron esto soltando fuertes risas.

Los amigos se sentaron a comer lo que ambas chicas habían preparado cuando sintieron un insistente golpeteo, Catra tragó saliva al ver que Bow se levantaba a abrir la puerta, con lentitud lo hizo y pasó una chica rápidamente en silla de ruedas.

—¡Tada! —Exclamó, Catra soltó un quejido tocando su frente.

—¿Entrapta? —Preguntó Adora.

—¡Oh! ¡Hey Adora! ¡Ayer destruí la silla de ruedas de Catra y compre otra la cual modifiqué! —Exclamó emocionada mostrando su creación.

—Pensé que Hordak no te dejaría —Decía entregándole uno de los bollos que Glimmer hizo.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¿No tienen versiones pequeñas? —Decía pero de todas formas comió— Hordak no es tan malo, me dio el dinero para comprarlo justo después de irnos.

—No es tan malo dice —Gruñó Adora mientras comía—, casi mató a mi prometida.

—Es alguien que fue fácil de manipular —Decía con tranquilidad.

Catra sintió aquel incómodo silencio, cuando Adora iba a voltear a decirle algo la morena le detuvo.

—¿Cuando se casaron? —Preguntó Catra, esto sorprendió a los tres.

—Oh, fue hace poco, dos meses y trece días específicamente.

—¿Hubo luna de miel? —Preguntó con una sonrisa interesada.

—¡Claro que sí, fuimos a CES, habían cosas fascinantes ahí! —Narraba emocionada.

Bow fue el único que le entendió y se pusieron a hablar como si nada emocionados creando una amistad de la nada en el momento, Adora solo suspiró agotada.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Catra viendo cómo Entrapta se sentaba al lado de Bow quién le daba bollos.

—Esto, ¿Cómo puedes enfrentar el pasado tan rápido? Literalmente no hace mucho su esposo trató de matarte y tu amigue te vendió, aún puedes mantenerte estable frente a ellos —Decía estresada— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?

—Dejé mi pasado atrás hace mucho tiempo, desde que te conocí de hecho —Sonreía—, no puedo vivir ahogada en lágrimas de cosas de mi pasado que me dañaron si ahora puedo ser feliz... Deberías intentarlo.

—... Lo intentaré pero siguen sin agradarme —Decía dándole un gran mordisco a su bollo mordiendo de paso su dedo— ¡Auch!

La morena soltó fuerte carcajadas burlescas al ver aquello, Glimmer la imitó de inmediato, ambas reían hasta que fue doloroso para ellas seguir.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Entrapta saliendo de debajo de la mesa, la llamada saltó hacia atrás asustada.

—¡¿Qué hacías ahí?!

—Investigaba tu mesa, por cierto a lo que venía ¡Súbete!

Entrapta tomó con fuerza a Catra quién sólo se quejaba siendo sentada por esa mujer, Adora abrió su boca con sorpresa al ver aquello.

—¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué tal?! —Exclamaba brincando por el alrededor de la silla.

Catra se acomodó sintiendo que había almohadillas en el respaldo y silla, miró a las ruedas extrañada.

—¿Dónde están?

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó acercando su cara a la de Catra pestañeando múltiples veces esperando la respuesta.

—Las cosas que están al lado de las ruedas para que yo pueda tomarlas y andar —Decía, Entrapta se alejó comprendiendo.

—No lo necesitas, tiene motor —Susurró emocionada mientras sus ojos brillaban— aprieta aquí.

Catra con miedo lo hizo, esta comenzó a moverse con rapidez haciendo que la morena se estrechara contra la pared.

—¡Catra! —Exclamaron todos.

—¡Oops! ¡Olvidé cambiar la velocidad!

—¡La idea es algo para andar no un maldito auto de carreras! —Se quejaba Catra con dolor.

—¡Catra ¿Por qué te cierras a las muchas posibilidades?! —Exclamó Entrapta tomando su cara y aplastando sus mejillas— ¡Ahora podrás participar en carreras de sillas de ruedas!

—¡Lo haría si tan solo existieran!

—Oh, fascinante, podría crear un nuevo deporte, hmm —Decía caminando hacia otra parte concentrada en sus pensamientos.

—Entrapta solo ayúdame a aprender a usar esto —Decía Catra confundida.

—¡Aye! —Exclamaba acercándose a Catra.


	96. Chapter 96

—No daré nombre, no daré nada, no diré nada hasta que traigan a Adora —Decía cómoda en aquella silla.

—Con los archivos de tu casa, las pruebas, nombres y tus dos colegas uno muerto y otro en fuga estaremos dándote al FBI con todos los cargos, tenemos lo suficiente para darte pena de muerte —Dijo un agente.

—¿Pena de muerte? Já —Dijo burlesca—, nunca le tuve miedo a la muerte, traigan a Adora si quieren saber los nombres de los niños y donde están.

Catra estaba dormida en un sofá cuando abrió sus ojos con un dolor en su pecho, al mirar hacia el frente cerró sus ojos.

—No podemos llevar a Adora, no le daré en el gusto a esa maldita asesina —Discutía uno.

—Morgan, los padres merecen saber la verdad, tienen que enterrar a sus hijos, por lo menos saber donde están, necesitamos a Adora.

—No voy a poner a esa niña en riesgo —Decía golpeado.

—Veamos si hay alguna otra forma de saber los nombres, marcale a García pero si no lo hay prepara a Adora.

Morgan se quejó saliendo rápidamente, aquel hombre miró a Catra respirar más agitado de lo que debería, soltó un suspiro.

—Sé que estás despierta, tenemos que seguir hablando.

—No puede dejar que Adora vaya allí con esa mujer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo que quiere lograr en ella es manipulación, lo hizo antes y Adora luchó para salir de sus redes, no puedes volver a meterla en eso, la vas a destrozar.

Hablaba Catra agitada sentándose con cuidado, su cuello dolía, aquel hombre le miró con seriedad.

—Es tiempo de hablar.

Mientras más hablaba más pasaba el tiempo, Morgan intentaba lo más que podía, el resto del equipo seguía interrogando al mismo tiempo a Shadow Weaver. Adora estaba durmiendo mientras era vigilada por la agente y Mermista le acompañaba.

No habían comido nada en todo el día, Mermista se retiró al momento del medio día para almorzar y tomarse el tiempo de avisarles a todos lo que había pasado porque habían desaparecido un día y lo último que se sabía de ellas era que habían huido de la universidad.

Ni Catra ni Adora podían comer, las habían mantenido separadas durante mucho tiempo, mientras Catra hablaba con aquel hombre dando nombre vio como Morgan pasaba rápidamente a pasos pesados y bajaba hacia la habitación de descanso.

—No... No pueden hacerlo —Dijo Catra temblando.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, lo siento Catra.

Adora vio entrar a aquel agente que le desagradaba tanto y este se sentó a su lado con su ceño fruncido luego mostró tristeza.

—Me gustaría haber evitado mucho esto pero no pudimos encontrar otra forma Adora, lo siento, necesito que cooperes conmigo —Decía Morgan tratando de disculparse—, Light Spinner tiene una manera de reconocer los cuerpos y sabe donde están... No nos quiere decir nada.

—Si tuviera alguna manera de reconocerlo lo hubiera dicho-

—Ella nos pidió algo Adora —Susurró, Adora lo entendió de inmediato.

—No-

—Necesitamos darle paz a esos niños y sus familiares —Susurraba—, Adora no quiero hacer esto tanto como tú y Catra no quiere.

—¿Ella sabe? ¿Les dejó hacer esto? —Preguntó confundida.

—No sabe —Susurró—, recuerda no podemos obligarte a hacer algo, todas las decisiones que tomes desde ahora será completamente tuya.

Adora miró sus manos que temblaban al igual que sus ojos, no tenía en quien aferrarse, no había nadie a su lado.

Catra se acercó al escritorio de aquel hombre y puso sus manos en este.

—Adora no está lista para algo así, nadie lo está pero Adora-

—¿No te importa si con eso le da tranquilidad a más de veinte familias? —Catra tapó su boca comenzando a temblar mientras mostraba el terror en sus ojos.

—¿Veinte?

Adora miró a aquel agente soltando una respiración pesada, se puso de pie.

—Díganme que tengo que hacer —Ambos agentes suspiraron aliviados.

Catra vio como Adora salía escoltada por los agentes y miró al jefe de ellos.

—No lo entiende —Decía desesperada— ¡Adora no puede hacer eso! ¡No puede!

—Catra necesito que te calmes.

—¡No puedo! ¡No quiero! ¡Deten esto! —Rogó mientras la veía subir las escaleras— ¡Me la vas a matar! —Gritó aterrada mientras temblaba.

Catra salió de la oficina rápidamente saltando con un fuerte dolor al apoyar la punta de su pie de la pierna disparada.

—Catra... —Adora corrió hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza.

—No lo hagas ¿Si? —Pidió Catra temblando.

—Tengo que hacerlo, nadie más podría sacar esto de ella Catra, tengo que ser yo —Susurró temblando—, nadie va a sacarle nada durante todos estos años y lo sabes.

—No te sacrifiques, pensarán en algo siempre lo hacen —Rogaba Catra aferrándose a la rubia quien la alejó.

—... Lo siento Catra, esta fue la decisión que tomé —Dijo con una leve sonrisa—, podré darle a cada uno la oportunidad de ser despedido con sus nombres... Con sus cuerpos.

Catra la vio caminar hacia la sala de interrogación soltando una inhalación temblorosa y saltó hasta allá.

—¿Qué haces?

—No la voy a dejar sola, estaré aquí.

Adora quién escuchó eso sonrió y se quedó viendo la puerta.

—Cuando estés lista.

Adora miró a Catra quién dejó de saltar para mirarla mejor, la rubia se acercó a ella besando sus labios, lentamente subió la mano de esta y besó su mano como solía hacerlo.

—Te amo —Susurró Adora.

—... Y yo a ti princesa.

Adora sonrió suavemente con sus ojos deprimidos y volteó hacia la puerta abriéndola, Morgan ayudó a Catra a acercarse.

—¡Adora! ¡Oh mi amada hija, acércate, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía! —Exclamó Light Spinner mirándola con emoción.

—La única razón por la que vine aquí fue porque tú sabes donde están los demás niños y como reconocer a los que... —Adora se sentó sin poder completar la palabra.

—Habla con tu madre, luego de aquel ataque de rebeldía no he podido verte a pesar de perseguirte tanto, supe que la buena decisión era quedarme en casa para que volvieras a mis brazos.

Adora abrumada por el sonido de su voz golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

—¡¿Por qué los mataste?! —Gritó llena de furia.

—Tal como tu trabajo en aquel restaurante mi trabajo era de selección, seleccionar lo mejor para el cliente —Adora tembló al igual que Catra quién retrocedió tapando su boca con ambas manos—, los clientes iban a casa cuando tú dormías, si no les gustaba no íbamos a gastar en ellos, nos deshacíamos de todo lo que no servía.

Shadow Weaver dirigió su mirada a aquel espejo por el cual ellos le miraban, Catra en respiraciones temblorosas sacó las manos de su boca y las alejó con cuidado de su cuerpo mientras bajaba la mirada, como si pudiera ver a través de este soltó una macabra risa.

—¡Son humanos!

—¡No, Adora! Son mercancía —Le explicaba a su aterrada hija.

—¡¿Dónde están y cómo reconozco a los niños?!

—Está Catra ahí ¿Verdad? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, la pupila de Adora se convirtió en un punto pequeño— ¿Quieres saber por qué te dejé viva? Cómo no vas a querer saber si siempre me seguiste a dónde podías creyendo que era tu madre.

—¡Estás hablando conmigo!

—¡No seas impertinente Adora! —Gritó llena de autoridad, ambas tuvieron la misma reacción ante el grito.

—¡No tienes derecho alguno a gritarme! ¡Yo soy la de las preguntas! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?! ¡¿CÓMO RECONOZCO A LOS NIÑOS?! —Gritó poniéndose de pie.

—Me pregunto por qué te deje vivir, mi hija te compartió leche el primer día que te conoció, al igual que ella fuiste drogada —Decía con tranquilidad—, eras como la mascota que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso, un gato salvaje que necesitaba ser corregido, quizás te crié para servirle a ella, quizás por eso están casadas, disculpa, prometidas —Corregía al ver el anillo de Adora el cual tapó rápidamente con su mano.

Adora no pudo reaccionar bien a esto, estaba afectada, todos lo notaron, Catra tomó el brazo de Dereck casi aferrándose a su ropa.

—Sácala, ya no podrá seguir —Avisaba con su voz temblorosa.

—Concuerdo con Catra, si sigue así será contraproducente.

—Mírate, dudando de mí —Susurró con ternura, Adora tembló al sentir el toque de su mano sobre su puño—, Adora ¿De verdad creíste que mamá era capaz de hacer algo así?

—¡Ya! —Exclamó Catra viendo como Adora estaba desorientada mirando aquel roce.

En aquel instante Adora estaba sintiendo lo que Catra describía en tiempos pasados, su piel era fría y suave, al momento del roce recordaba todos los toques y cariños que le hacía cuando era apenas una pequeña niña, sintió asco, todo su cuerpo reaccionó alejándose de aquello mientras temblaba.

—Adora ¿Acaso aún no lo ves? Toda tu vida fue orquestada por mí, te di a la chica de tus sueños lista para servirte aunque me enteré que le desecharon tan rápido —Rió despiadada—, gracias a mí conseguiste a tus amigos, gracias a mí tu tienes lo que llamas la vida perfecta, Adora —Llamó, la Abrumada chica miró—, tu nunca saliste de mis redes.

Adora aterrada quiso salir mirando la puerta pero en su última pizca de fuerza se acercó a ella nuevamente.

—¿Dónde están y cómo reconozco cada niño?

—Les diré la dirección, llévame a ellos y yo los reconoceré con nombres y apellidos —Decía ya satisfecha, había hecho todo el daño posible.

Adora salió rápidamente corriendo, al mirar a su lado vio a Catra con una expresión de dolor.

—¿Princesa?

Adora abrumada corrió lejos de ella, Catra no podría alcanzarla, no así, soltó una respiración temblorosa.

—¡Adora, espera! —Exclamó Catra viéndola alejarse cada vez más de ella.


	97. Chapter 97

Catra despertó respirando agitada mientras temblaba de frío, tenía a un gato mirándola mientras maullaba preocupado de la salud de la morena, constantemente ponía su pata sobre ella tocando su cara sudada.

—Hey Melog —Saludaba agitada sentándose soltando un fuerte quejido mientras su cabeza palpitaba.

Catra miró a su alrededor y todo estaba apagado, tocó su cara soltando una risita aireada y sin ganas.

—¿Por qué se quedaría? —Susurró.

Catra se destapó sintiendo el escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, su piel estaba erizada, no podía respirar correctamente, se sentía mareada, lentamente con el pesar de su cuerpo se sentó dejando caer sus piernas, una dolía como la primera vez que la dañó.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó, Catra le miró con cuidado.

—Pensé que te habías ido —Susurró aliviada.

—Solo apagué las luces para que no doliera tu cabeza —Susurró Adora acercándose—, me dijeron que la fiebre se iría al día pero aún nada.

—¿Desde cuando las cosas salen como deberían salir? —Reía Catra cansada— Gracias por estar aquí.

—No podía dejar a mi prometida sola —Susurró con miedo, Catra sonrió alegre—, además no puedo dejar que esa mujer se meta a nuestra casa.

—¿Sigues celosa? —Preguntó coqueta.

—... No —Dudó, Catra soltó una suave risa dolorosa—, voy a encender la luz, necesito limpiarte, no has dejado de sudar.

Adora se alejó, Catra cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el click del interruptor, la luz cayó sobre ella como fuertes puñaladas sobre sus ojos.

—Duele —Susurró tapando sus ojos, Adora le miró preocupada.

Esta salió de la pieza buscando lo que necesitaba mientras Catra temblaba de frío, Melog se hacía cariño en su brazo, aún en dolor la morena lo acarició tratando de calmar a aquel preocupado gato.

Adora llegó a los minutos después con una toalla sumergida en agua muy caliente y dos toallas secas, Catra con cuidado se quitó la ropa húmeda por su transpiración sintiendo la fija mirada de la rubia.

—... Necesito que me hables —Pidió Catra.

—¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó con inocencia mientras veía el torso desnudo de su prometida quien temblaba y sufría escalofríos.

—Sobre el porqué me dejaste —Susurró.

Adora detuvo toda acción hecha, recibió una mirada triste de Catra hecha de reojo, nuevamente Adora abrió su boca pero nada de ella salía y le frustraba al punto en que dejó caer lágrimas de la impotencia que sentía.

—Yo entiendo, Adora —Susurró—, te diría que tenemos tiempo pero ya no lo sé.

—... ¿Por qué?

—Si seguías dando vueltas en ese auto en cualquier momento pudiste haber salido disparada de allí en un choque —Temblaba, ya no podía reconocer si era la tristeza, el miedo o la enfermedad—, necesito que saques ese peso de ti porque no sé cuánto más vas a ignorar tu instinto de salir corriendo y no quiero recibir otra llamada diciéndome que te perdí —Catra tomó la mano de Adora quien escuchaba todo mordiendo su labio—, primera vez que esto no de trata sobre mí y estoy aterrada.

Adora se acercó a ella tomando su nuca y lentamente la acercó a sus labios, Catra con su otra mano acarició esa piel que amaba sentir.

—Voy a intentar, lo prometo... —Susurraba temblando— Ahora déjame lavar tu cuerpo para que puedas seguir durmiendo.

Catra asintió sintiendo tranquilidad al oír eso, Adora tomó aquella mojada toalla torsiendola quitando todo resto de agua extra, al terminar de hacerlo puso esa caliente toalla sobre la espalda desnuda de la morena quien se estremeció al sentir el calor, así pasó esa toalla limpiando cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Así que esto sufren los mortales.

—Tu eres una mortal-

—Shh.

Adora sonrió con cariño viéndola, Catra le miró de igual forma correspondiendo al sentimiento.

Adora trajo su pijama y delicadamente se lo puso a la temblorosa chica.

—Iré a buscar el acetaminofeno para inyectarlo —Susurró nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

—Es para que puedas dormir sin fiebre y te recuperes-

—¿Tú me vas a inyectar?

—Si-

—¿Tú?

—Solo es enterrar una aguja, no tiene mucha ciencia —Catra negó pálida.

—Nope, no des un paso más o te juro que te cortaré las ubres.

—Catra ¿Qué sería lo peor que pudiera pasar? Ya sé ¿Vemos como se hace con un tutorial? —La rubia puso un video con loquendo que explicaba todo bastante cutre, ella lo escuchaba con una sonrisa.

Catra miró a Adora con tristeza mientras la veía riéndose de todo.

—¿Sabes? No tienes que esforzarte tanto —Avisó soltando un suspiro.

Adora estupefacta miró a Catra bajando su mirada después.

—¡Lo estaba intentando! —Exclamó frustrada.

—No tienes que —Susurró Catra—, como tu futura esposa notó ese tipo de actitudes y... Me asustan, prefiero verte seria que fingiendo una sonrisa.

Adora se quedó en silencio y solo fue en busca de lo que era narrado en el video bastante cutre.

—Recuéstate y date vuelta —Pidió, Catra obedeció sin decir nada.

Adora hizo una línea diagonal y horizontal en uno de sus glúteos tocando un sector en especifico, poniendo alcohol en el algodón y limpiando el sector, con cuidado puso la aguja en la pequeña botella de medicamento mirando con exactitud la cantidad a poner.

Catra solo le miró hacer todo, quería bromear y tratar de sacarle una risa real pero sabía que no podía pero algo en ella le decía que si quería hacerlo.

—Cuando hagas lo de la inyección puede irte —Susurró Catra con una expresión de dolor que ocultó en la cama.

Adora le miró con sorpresa extrañada por tan repentina oferta.

—Puedo reconocer que no quieres estar cerca de mí y por más que yo necesite estar contigo y poder hablar todo no quiero obligarte a estar en un lugar donde estarás incómoda —Catra le miró con una sonrisa—, supongo que te amo demasiado como para verte sufrir a mi lado.

—Relájate —Susurró Adora poniendo sus dedos en cierto sector dejando un espacio entre ellos donde enterró la aguja como si nada.

Catra soltó un suspiro tranquilizador sintiendo el líquido ser inyectada en ella, al terminar la rubia sacó la aguja mirando la punta, estaba limpia.

—Adiós Adora-

La rubia dejando la aguja tapada y en un sector seguro se acercó a Catra tomando su cara y besando sus labios de forma apasionada, la morena apenas podía seguirle mientras sentía la respiración pesada que salía de su nariz.

—Nunca he querido dejarte —Susurró Adora respirando acelerada mientras veía a Catra agitada con su rostro ardiente.

—Por favor no lo hagas —Susurró Catra abrazándola mientras esta se giraba quedando sobre ella, puso su mano en el estómago de ella mientras seguía besándola.

Adora la abrazó con fuerza luego del besó recostándola en sus brazos en los cuales la morena se sumergió por completo sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y la comodidad del reposo en este, la rubia le miró amándola con toda su alma recordando todo lo que la llevó a irse, parecía algo tan estúpido a su lado y eso era lo que le aterraba: ¿Debía ser capaz de sentir eso? Después de todo lo que había pasado ¿Era natural que al tenerla toda aquella tristeza acumulada desapareciera en su voz? Soltó un doloroso suspiro besándola y amándola como nadie más lo hizo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice un vídeo para este capítulo, es el tutorial que ve Adora
> 
> https://youtu.be/ixFFsIkolVo


	98. Chapter 98

—Y ¿Cómo has estado? De las resacas —Especificó, Adora comenzó a toser al ahogarse con la comida— ¿Qué cómo sé? Bueno, se nota cuando llegas con tus ojos achinados, por lo menos no es droga... No es ¿Verdad?

—... No.

Catra sonrió alegre ante la respuesta para luego eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No voy a tener otro momento para hablar contigo porque sé que huirás, vaya, estamos intercambiando roles —Adora casi rió pero se contuvo— Adora ¿Quieres que te devuelva esto? —Preguntó Catra estirando su mano con el anillo.

Adora dejó caer lo poco que tenía de comida palideciendo, Catra al decir aquello tembló pero pudo contenerlo.

—Creo que con todo lo que pasó tu ya no me ves de la misma forma y eso es seguro, no quiero forzarte a estar conmigo cuando en realidad no quieres ni dedicarme una mirada —Decía sintiendo el dolor de aquello hasta en la punta de sus dedos.

—... ¿Por qué? —Preguntó en un susurro.

—No lo sé, eres tu la que debe decirme aquello pero, de nuevo, eres tu la que no quiere hablarme.

—Necesito espacio —Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

—¿De qué? ¿De mí? —Susurró con dolor— Soy a la única que no le hablas.

Adora se quedó callada mirando como Catra cerraba su puño para que su mano no temblara.

—Y está bien, comprendo la situación en la que estás —Decía con tranquilidad—, hablé de esto con Bow hace tanto tiempo, casi dos años ya, oh, espera.

Catra sacó su celular dejando caer una lágrima la cual ocultó girando su cara hacia el lado contrario de Adora.

—Dos años ya —Adora tembló mirándola con sorpresa.

Catra giró su cara hacia ella sonriendole con pena en su corazón.

—Feliz aniversario Adora.

Catra hizo una expresión de dolor poniéndose de pie sentándose en la silla quitando los frenos rápidamente y saliendo de allí con rapidez, lo más rápido que podía para no soltar el llanto a su lado.

Adora sintió aquellas clavadas en su pecho mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas que se habían acumulado y no quiso dejar caer ni mostrar, sin quitar los ojos de su camino vio como este se juntaba con el de aquella maestra quien se acercó con rapidez a limpiar sus lágrimas.

—... Me pregunto quien es la que se quiere librar del anillo —Susurró Adora mirando aquello frustrada de no poder decir nada porque dejó de sentir que era algo que podía hacer.

Al salir de la universidad se rodeó de sus compañeras de curso para salir a beber como comenzaron a hacerlo desde hace tiempo, al llegar a la escalera vieron como aquel ascensor para la silla de ruedas estaba completamente deshecho.

Ella estaba sola, todos se habían ido antes por sus horarios, con cuidado se puso de pie poniéndose la mochila y tomando la silla de rueda como una, así comenzó a subir sin quejarse, fue a paso lento y seguro. El grupo de amigas de Adora subió sin darle importancia a esto mientras la rubia era arrastrada por ellas, mientras subía podía verla desde arriba subir con dificultad incluso dolor, pisando mal cayó golpeándose el costado.

Adora palideció mirando aquello pero se sintió atrapada, no sabía que hacer aunque quería ir y tomarla en brazos para ayudarla no podía, Catra soltó un quejido de dolor pero siguió subiendo con ayuda de su mano, al final Adora subió y mientras más se alejaba más miraba hacia atrás sin notar siquiera si ella había logrado subir.

Al llegar al bar comenzó a tomar como si fuera agua, así no pensaba en todo lo que pasaba y solo era ella misma haciendo locuras, al salir comenzaron a correr hacia un monté que había donde se tiraron con emoción.

Adora cayó muy fuerte al piso dejando salir un quejido, su cara ardía al igual que sus manos y su pecho al ser chocado contra el suelo, dándose vuelta miró al cielo y a sus nubes, pronto sintió otro dolor, un dolor que sabía que no podía pararlo con alguna pastilla.

La rubia se puso de pie caminando hacia otro monte por donde se dejó caer, se golpeaba fuerte contra el piso pero no le importaba, con tal de empezar a llorar por dolor físico y no emocional haría todo.

—Adora ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una tirándole una botella la cual Adora atrapó con reflejos.

Esta comenzó a tomar de esta sin detenerse mientras desde arriba le celebraban esto entre gritos.

Mareada buscó con la mirada alguna silueta parecida a ella pero nada, no estaba aquí para decirle algo, no estaba aquí para regañarla por haber hecho algo tan peligroso.

Ella simplemente no estaba.

Adora se aferró a su ropa en el pecho sintiendo esa puntada en su corazón más que nunca, con cuidado subió ignorando a todas quienes borrachas solo la dejaron ir como si nada.

Catra llegó a la hora después a su casa, estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, se bajó de la silla de rueda y pudo ver al deprimido Melog durmiendo como últimamente hacia todo el día.

—Oye Melog —Susurró Catra sentándose a su lado—, es probable que yo me tenga que ir —Le avisaba con dolor.

El gato le miró con tristeza y sin ganas se levantó acostándose más cerca de ella, le maulló.

—Está es casa de Adora y yo no puedo estar aquí si ya no soy su prometida —El gato le miró rápidamente maullando—, no es oficial pero la verdad... Ya no creo que esto tenga salvación —Catra acarició a aquel gato haciendo un puchero mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—, si eso pasa tengo que dejarte con ella ¿Está bien? No voy a tener casa para tenerte.

Catra miró al gato quien solo se acostaba a dormir nuevamente, esta hizo una expresión de dolor soltando lágrimas mientras trataba de no soltar un fuerte llanto.

Miró su pierna herida viendo cómo estaba hinchada de color rojo, con cuidado se fue al baño. Al salir secó su pierna y puso un gel desinflamatorio con dolor, sentía como estaba afiebrada todo el sector.

Con cuidado de no resbalar fue a aquella habitación que era de ambas y sintió aquella clavada en su pecho al verla tan solitaria.

Catra se vistió con algo delgado mientras tomaba los bolsones con los que habían traído la ropa desde la zona del terror y comenzó a empacar todo.

Sacó los que llenaba al comedor hasta acabar con toda su ropa, soltó su cabello mojado librandolo de la toalla y se quedó allí en silencio mirando aquel precioso anillo que pulía cada día.


	99. Chapter 99

Con cuidado tomó la guitarra la cual había dejado de tocar cuando empezó la universidad o desde incluso antes, pasó su dedo pulgar por las cuerdas para afinarlas, Melog miró aquello maullando débilmente.

—No puedo traerla de vuelta, lo siento tanto Melog —Catra comenzó a llorar viendo a aquel débil animal respirando con dificultad—, todo va a estar bien ¿Si?

Catra comenzó a tocar una suave melodía mientras lo veía relajarse, él había dejado de comer desde que se fue Adora de la casa, se deprimió tanto que ni siquiera aceptaba el agua aunque la morena trataba de meterla a la fuerza.

— _Porque siempre estarán en mí... Esos buenos momentos que pasamos sin saber_ —Comenzó a cantar Catra con un nudo en la garganta— _que un amigo es una luz, brillando en la oscuridad, siempre serás mi amigo, no importa nada más_ —Susurró en un llanto.

Melog maulló alegre, Catra dejó caer la guitarra soltando un fuerte llanto aferrándose a ese débil Melog que la miraba sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Aguanta un poco más ¿Si? —Pidió Catra— No te mueras, por favor.

Melog la miraba tranquilo mientras maullaba sintiendo el llanto ahogado de Catra quién lo mecia sin saber que hacer, había ido a cada veterinario y nada.

Catra saltaba rápidamente a la cocina cayendo de rodillas frente al plato intacto de comida del gato.

—Melog por favor come —Rogaba Catra.

Melog maulló nuevamente, Catra soltó un fuerte llanto.

—Por favor, por favor...

Catra se aferró al gato quien con una fría lengua limpió sus lágrimas, la morena hizo una expresión de dolor mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y caían más lágrimas.

La puerta sonó múltiples veces, Catra se quedó abrazada a Melog mientras lloraba aterrada de perder a su querido amigo y parte de su familia.

—¿Catra? —Se escuchó desde afuera de la puerta, ambos miraron hacia allá— ¿Estás bien?

Catra corrió hacia la entrada con un horrible dolor en su pierna, sintió como su herida se desgarrada soltando un grito, sostuvo a Melog en uno de sus brazos con el otro abrió la puerta.

—Catra- —Adora vio a Melog y palideció de inmediato— ¿Melog?

Adora lo tomó con cuidado mientras esté maullaba alegre pero débil.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Pídele qué coma, por favor —Pidió Catra temblando.

Adora le miró sin entender pero besó la frente de este y lo tomó en sus manos dejándolo frente a su cara.

—No sé qué está sucediendo pero estás haciendo llorar a Catra, deberías sentirte avergonzado —Catra entró a la casa tapando su nariz y boca con ambas manos en forma de triangulo— ¿Comemos algo?

Adora entró aún mareada viendo cómo estaban las cosas de Catra empacadas, al irse a la cocina se sentó dejando a Melog frente al plato de comida y agua.

Este maulló, Catra soltó un fuerte llanto, Adora la miró con tristeza para luego mirar al gato.

—Hey, come ¿Si? —Susurró Adora acariciándolo, estaba delgado.

Melog sin ganas comenzó a tomar agua, Adora se quedó acariciándolo sintiendo aún el llanto de Catra pero ahora mucho más suave.

Este gato ahora estaba comiendo lento y débil pero comía, Adora se levantó yendo hacia donde Catra sentándose a su lado.

—¿Cuando pasó esto?

—... Dejó de comer desde que no llegaste más a casa —Susurró soltando una exhalación temblorosa.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Catra le miró rápidamente haciendo que Adora tragara saliva.

—Te he llamado, te he pedido atención en la universidad, ellos también lo intentaron, fui a cada veterinario de aquí y de alrededor y en todas y cada una de las veces te llamé.

Catra soltó un doloroso suspiro, Adora la rodeó con su brazo apegandola a su hombro.

—Tuvo que ser difícil ver a tu niño morir —Susurró Adora—, lo siento.

Melog vio aquello feliz y comenzó a comer más animado, Adora miró aquello de reojo con felicidad, Catra solo se quedó allí sin reaccionar a esto, este cayó dormido lleno después de tanto comer, comenzó a roncar, Catra al ver esto se separó rápidamente de Adora.

—... Estás borracha —Susurró Catra levantando la guitarra que afortunadamente no se rompió—, gracias de todas formas por venir, no sé quien te dijo de Melog pero dile que le agradezco.

—No vine por Melog, vine por ti —Dijo Adora tomando la mano de la morena.

—Estás borracha, solo por eso me estás hablando, si hay algo que quieras decir dímelo cuerda —Susurró mirándola con desagrado.

—Creo que para cuando ya lo esté tu te habrás ido —Decía mirando las cosas empacadas de Catra.

—Si eso pasa es cosa del destino —Susurró.

—Destino, heh, no sabía que el destino se llamaba: profesora de música de la universidad.

Catra volteó a ver a Adora quién tenía una expresión de enojo.

—Tienes los ovarios para espiarme pero no para hablarme.

—Yo nunca, en ningún momento he dejado de mirarte —Decía Adora viendo como Catra caminaba con un horrible dolor.

—Te estoy agradecida por eso Adora y por ignorarme cada que intento acercarme y por dejarme en la escaleras solas mientras te rodeaban tus super amigas, ah y por dejarme sola en nuestro aniversario haciéndome ver como Melog moría de inanición por la depresión que le causó tu partida —Hablaba Catra aumentando su volumen de voz mientras fruncía su ceño.

Catra rápidamente se fue a la habitación, Adora saltó el sofá tirándose a la puerta antes de que Catra pudiera cerrarla.

—Quiero dormir, déjame tranquila —Pidió llorando— ¿Para que viniste en primer lugar?

Adora se quedó callada, Catra soltó una risa sin ganas mientras destapaba la cama para meterse entre las mantas.

—Por supuesto que si —Susurraba Catra tomando el anillo poniendo sus dedos listos para tirar de él.

Adora la acostó en la cama sentándose arriba.

—¿Estás segura de hacer esto? —Susurró Adora— Te conozco Catra, han sido dos años, sé que si lo sacas lo vas a sacar para siempre.

Catra tembló mirando la expresión de Adora, miró el anillo en aquella temblorosa mano, vio la mano de Adora y soltó un jadeo corto.

—Me pides que me lo deje pero para salir con ellas te lo quitas —Susurró, Adora hizo una expresión de dolor al ver la decisión en su mirada.

Adora tomó las manos de Catra dejándolas a los lados y atrapándolas en las suyas.

—No lo hagas —Susurró abatida, Catra tembló viendo su cuello.

La morena escabulló una de sus manos y la llevó al cuello de Adora tomando aquel colgante dejándolo a la vista.

—Casi lo perdí la primera vez que salí con ellas así que —Susurró, Catra la miró con una leve sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas

—... Me amas —Susurró Catra alegre.

Adora se sonrojó soltando sus manos, con cuidado tomó el delicado rostro de Catra y besó sus labios como tanto había anhelado durante todo el tiempo que no estuvo con ella.


	100. Capítulo C

Al recibir el beso notó como Adora lo había vuelto más intenso que antes, sintió la mano de esta por sobre su piel desnuda.

—Puaj —Exclamó al alejarse del beso— ¿Adora?

—Yo realmente quería estar contigo —Susurró dejándose caer sobre Catra.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—... No podía dormir si no estoy contigo... Bebía hasta quedar inconsciente —Adora decía esto mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre su amada.

—Adora, eso es-

Cuando Catra estaba a punto de regañarla sintió su fuerte ronquido, en una queja se la quitó de encima y fue saltando hacia donde estaba el dormido gato.

Con cuidado lo levantó llevándolo a la cama donde se recostaron cómodamente aún con los fuertes ronquidos de la rubia mujer que los había abandonado.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, con extremo sigilo se fue a la orilla de la cama, miró sus pies, uno había tomado un fuerte color morado, sin importarle mucho se levantó, con miedo pero sin sentir aquel calambre que le impedía pisar puso su pie en el suelo.

La respiración de Catra mostraba lo emocionada que estaba en el momento en que sintió el talón apoyado por completo en el suelo, sentía un horrible dolor pero podía hacerlo, cojeando con una expresión de dolor sin embargo con el radiante brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos fue hacia su celular dejado en la mesa.

Se sentó suspirando aliviada, tomó el celular viendo aquel número de desconocido, extrañada dudó en contestar pero la curiosidad hizo que lo hiciera.

—¿Quién es?

—Oh, Catra, me alegro que contestaras —Catra reconoció de inmediato la voz.

—Eres la mujer casada ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasa algo?

—Uhm, pasó algo, últimamente he salido con Adora desde ya casi un mes para que no se aprovecharan de ella cuando está borracha y ha estado durmiendo en mi casa con nosotras, lo que pasa es que hoy no pude llegar a tiempo y me dijeron que desapareció del grupo —Narraba preocupada—, la voy a buscar, no te preocupes.

—No, ella está bien, vino a casa —Susurró mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Uff, menos mal —Suspiraba llena de alivio— ¿Por qué pelearon? Adora ha estado tomando... Actitudes algo peligrosas para ella misma.

—... No peleamos, ella decidió dejarme un día y así hasta ahora, de todas formas gracias por dejarla quedarse en tu casa —Decía con una voz cálida— pero ya no es necesario, mañana me mudo así que podrá vivir en su casa como corresponde.

—Si haces eso la vas a matar.

—Traté de arreglar tanto las cosas como pude, al final por más que ame todo de ella no puedo estar con alguien que no quiere estar cerca de mí.

—Catra ¿Sabes como tengo tu número?

—Lo sacaste del celular de Adora.

—No, ella lo narra cuando está borracha, me costó recordar los últimos números porque siempre llora al terminarlo —Catra tembló al escucharlo—, nos pide que te llamemos para que vayas por ella.

—Te creería si tuviera alguna llamada.

—Antes de empezar siempre nos dice que si eso pasa no te llamemos.

—Me tengo que ir, no tengo tiempo para esto —Susurró Catra—, gracias.

—Catra, no la dejes-

Catra cortó la llamada soltando una dolorosa respiración, no era fácil para ella aceptar que se iría, aún sentada apoyó sus brazos en la mesa cruzandolos y apoyando su cabeza allí cayendo en un profundo sueño.

El sol llegó a sus ojos a través de esa ventana, esto lentamente la molestó quejándose mientras alejaba su cabeza de los brazos, en su espalda sintió un peso extra sintiendo también varios sonidos mezclados con el cántico de los pájaros.

Aún cegada miró a su alrededor, sus bolsos ya no estaban, vio al gato mucho más animado yendo a comer, soltó toda aquella pena en un suspiro de alivio al sentir como masticaba la comida.

Al sentarse de forma correcta la manta que tenía encima cayó, lentamente apoyó su pie morado en el frío piso sintiendo un hormigueo al ponerse de pie, dio unos pasos pesados hacia la habitación donde la vio con una seria expresión poniendo la ropa de Catra al lugar que correspondía.

—Pensé que te irías al despertar —Comentó Catra dejando el costado de su brazo apoyado en el marco mientras abrazaba sus brazos.

Adora le miró aún con seriedad y siguió con su acción anterior a esa, Catra frunció su ceño.

—Deja las cosas donde las dejé, me iré de aquí para que puedas vivir en tu casa —Dijo acercándose quitando la prenda que estaba sacando en el momento la rubia.

Catra fue empujada contra la cama con fuerza mientras la veía sobre ella aún sin cambiar de expresión.

—¿Qué?

—Esta nunca fue mi casa, siempre, desde el inicio era nuestra casa.

—Este lugar no puede ser nuestro si una escapa a quizás donde —Gruñó Catra intentando sentarse.

La morena sintió la gran mano de Adora sobre su pecho empujándola de nuevo a la cama dejando esta ahí, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza mientras sus ojos se empapaban de lágrimas con una expresión de desesperación en su cara. Esta chica puso su mano sobre la de la rubia soltando una exhalación temblorosa.

—Quédate.

Los hermosos ojos de Adora mostraron la sorpresa de haber escuchado eso, no fue algo dócil, no fue algo demandante, era el orgullo de Catra algo a lo que no había renunciado ahora lo había dejado ir en sólo una palabra, en sus mejillas predominó un suave color rosa sobre sus mejillas.

La rubia dejó caer su cabeza y cabello justo al lado de Catra quién no quiso decir nada más, sintió la incertidumbre ante la respuesta que iba a recibir, solo sintió el suspiro en su oreja, sin saber que hacer la morena tocó el pecho de esta sintiendo su rápido latir.

—Lo siento Catra —Susurró con una expresión de dolor, la morena detuvo su respirar mirándola de reojo.

—Así que sólo será así —Susurró con un gran dolor en su corazón.

Adora trataba de hablar, abría su boca pero ni una sola palabra salía de ella.

—Tu pasado no hizo que dejara de amarte —Susurró desviando su mirada— ¿Por qué entonces tú si dejaste de hacerlo?

La voz de Catra tembló mientras alejaba su mano de la de su prometida y con su mano tapó su boca. La rubia le miró con desesperación al ver como todo parecía acabarse allí, no podía hablar, estaba aterrada.

—No puedo quedarme más en este lugar.

—Catra —Llamó Adora—, Catra, Catra, Catra —La mencionada por aquella vacilante voz temblaba.

Sabía lo que significaba aquello, sabía por qué la llamaba, Adora la necesitaba.

—Te odio tanto Adora —Susurró mientras sus manos se estiraban hasta la espalda de su prometida la cual abrazó apegándole a su cuerpo—, pero todo lo que te odio es opaco a lo mucho que te amo.

Adora soltó fuertes exhalaciones intentando de que el llanto no saliera mientras era acunada nuevamente en los brazos de su amada.


	101. Chapter 101

En aquella solitaria casa saltaba un gato mucho más animado que se subía a la cabeza de Catra quién miraba su celular con duda.

—No puedo comprender lo que siente —Susurró Catra— ¿Debería hacerlo?

Melog miró la pantalla del celular sin entender pero maulló, Catra rió suave mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—Me alegra tanto que estés bien —Susurraba tomándolo y abrazándolo besando su cabeza.

Melog dejó salir ronroneos sintiendo los cariños de Catra quién sonreía con una mirada llena de cariño hacia este feliz animal.

Adora luego de aquel abrazo huyó nuevamente sin olvidar dedicarle una mirada a Catra quién la entendió por completo dejándola ir con una sonrisa, así que así sería, decidió quedarse en la casa con Melog quien recibió un beso de Adora antes de que escapara.

La morena bajó a Melog y fue al baño donde puso una crema desinflamatoria en su morada pierna hinchada.

A las horas después ambos comieron, Catra un simple aperitivo y Melog su comida, luego de eso la morena se fue a bañar con rapidez al ver la hora, no iría a la universidad hoy. Estaba decidida a hacer algo que nunca creyó hacer.

Mientras Adora iba con aquel horrible dolor de cabeza a la universidad aún sentía la calidez de las manos de quien amaba, bajó por las escaleras sin ponerse el traje, todo su cuerpo se empapó sin importarle mucho.

Glimmer la miró preocupada pero la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Hola Adora ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó mirándola.

—Hey Glimmer —Saludó con una leve sonrisa.

—Ya no sonríes huh, no hay duda, eres emo.

—... ¿Qué?

—Que ya no lo puedes ocultar más, Adora, estoy segura que eres emo —Glimmer decía acusándola—, eres emo.

Ambas se miraron con seriedad para luego soltar fuertes carcajadas al recrear la escena y empezaron a caminar.

—... Sé que no quieres oír de ella pero ¿De verdad dejaste de amarla? —Preguntó Glimmer con palidez.

Adora se tensó mirando a su mejor amiga con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué dirías eso?

—... Es lo que todos vemos, fue como si un día ella te hubiera aburrido y la dejaste sola, aprovechando eso tienes que ir a casa cuando no esté, Melog está muriendo —Decía rápidamente en caso de que Adora se negara a escuchar.

—... Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —En el rostro de Glimmer gobernaba la sorpresa.

—Vengo de allá —Susurró.

Glimmer se puso frente a ella saltando una vez tomando sus hombros y tirándole hacia abajo.

—Cuéntamelo todo —Susurró con gran emoción reflejada en aquel titilante mirar.

Catra una vez vestida llamó al número de una vieja conocida, este sonó por un largo tiempo hasta que pudo contestar.

—Catra, estoy en una sesión con un paciente, te llamo más tarde.

—Escuche, necesito un favor, haga una llamada a mi universidad diciendo que cada viernes, sábado y domingo estaré en un grupo de ayuda en la zona del terror.

—¿Qué-

Catra cortó la llamada mirando a Melog con decisión, este brincó en el sofá maullando, la morena acarició su cabeza.

—Tengo que irme, no olvides comer y tomar agua con cuidado, cuídate —Se despedía saliendo.

El fuerte sol golpeó la piel de Catra quién traía un abrigo sobre ella, al llegar a la parte más urbana vio a quien esperaba ver acercándose con una sonrisa.

—Catra querida, vamos atrasados —Decía tomando la silla y yendo con rapidez a una parada de autobus.

Adora en realidad no sabía si Catra iría a la universidad ese día así que hizo lo mismo que siempre, terminó antes que todos y aún en clases se escapaba a escucharla tocar, esta vez no estaba allí.

—Sé que estás ahí Adora, quizás Catra no te nota pero yo si —Dijo la mujer tocando el piano.

Adora quién ya tenía algo contra ella suspiró entrando a la sala, no había nadie más.

—¿Cómo va este día de: ignoro a mi prometida y la espío mientras trata de concentrarse? —Preguntó burlesca.

—No sabía que le gustaban las que se van a casar, profesora —Decía acercándose mientras alzaba su ceja.

—No, me gustan las que tienen el anillo en la punta del dedo, las que están apunto de cancelar todo —Decía con la misma actitud mientras tocaba.

—No te metas con Catra, no sé qué quieres de ella pero-

—Catra me gusta —Le interrumpía con una expresión seria, Adora hizo una expresión de desagrado mientras fruncía su ceño—, le has hecho tanto daño Adora, ella todo el día pensando en ti y tu emborrachándote, quizás cuantas veces la has engañado.

Adora bajó la tapa de las teclas dejándola caer sobre las manos de la mujer quien soltó un quejido de dolor.

—Yo nunca le haría eso a ella, deja de hablar mierda —Susurró de forma golpeada tomando la ropa en su mano.

—De todas formas no puedes hacer nada contra con quien decida quedarse, depende de ella —Sonrió ganadora—, además, se veía interesada en mi propuesta luego de que su prometida ni siquiera viva con ella dejándola sola y sin hablarle mientras su familia se moría de depresión, y como olvidar el hecho de que olvidaste el aniversario.

Adora la empujó con fuerza tirándola de la banca del piano, se escuchó un fuerte sonido que rebotó ampliándose.

—Cuidado estudiante, puede que te quiten la beca si sigues.

Adora estaba furiosa, sintió un grito conocido, pasos pesados y cortos mientras se aferraban a su cuerpo tirándole lejos de aquella profesora quien miraba aquello arreglando su cabello corto.

—Retrocede, detente —Empujaba Glimmer pálida viendo el desastre que había— ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

Glimmer tiró de la mano de Adora sacándola de aquel lugar corriendo viendo a la maestra quien solo sonreía ante el mirar lleno de odio de la rubia.


	102. Chapter 102

Catra entró sola a aquel amplio gimnasio donde vio a las personas sentadas en círculo, estas le miraron logrando que la morena se cohibiera ante las miradas sobre ella.

—Lamento interrumpir —Susurró Catra.

Una mujer ya mayor se puso de pie acercándose a Catra, está vio como se puso detrás tomando la silla de ruedas.

—Oh, gracias —Susurró Catra, vio que un hombre quitaba una de las sillas vacías y la pusieron allí.

—... —Todos le miraban.

—Eh... ¿Qué-

—Tu nombre —Susurró el hombre a su lado, Catra alzó sus cejas asintiendo.

—Mi nombre es Catra.

—Hola Catra —Saludaron todos al mismo tiempo, esta sintió el sudor frío cayendo por su sien.

—Por favor, sigue.

Catra miró a la tímida niña que ponía sus palmas juntas y las apretaba entre sus piernas.

—Cuando ella murió causó en mí un estrés postraumatico —Contaba—, me aterraba la idea de ser testigo de la muerte de alguien a quien amaba, la pena, el miedo, el amor me abrumaba y no era normal la agonía que sentía —Catra miró sus expresiones, esa niña seguía en una fuerte agonía—, mi familia trató de convertirme en ella, quería que ocupara todo hasta sus prendas siendo que yo... Soy gorda —Reía suave—, esto causó que hasta el día de hoy no pueda ver mi rostro en el espejo sin ver a mi madre en lugar de quien realmente soy, comencé a hacerme daño, me enterré un pedazo de vidrio y me rajé el brazo, comencé a tomar actitudes que nunca tuve: salía con personas que no eran de mi agrado, tomaba y comencé a fumar.

Catra escuchaba aquello y eso le llamó la atención, tuvo miedo de que eso era lo que estaba pasando con su prometida.

—Conseguí un novio una vez lamentablemente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando y a medida que el tiempo pasaba yo comencé a necesitarlo cada vez más, quería aferrarme a él, tenerlo siempre junto a mí, solo quería que alguien me amara por quien soy, no por de quien nací —Catra se sorprendió—, supongo que eso fue lo que lo corrompió, eso no terminó bien, por lo menos, no para mí.

Catra le miró su rostro, tenía un corte en su mejilla el cual tocó.

—Y eso, muchas gracias por escucharme —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Es normal sentirse así —Ellos comenzaron a hablar de la situación de la chica.

Pasaron al hombre que estaba a su lado y este juntó sus manos entrelazadas, su ropa estaba gastada.

—Yo no sufrí depresión pero mi bebé si —Confesaba—, no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, nunca creí que la depresión existía porque a mi me enseñaron a golpes y creí no tenerla, mi niña era una niña buena, quizás muy buena para este lugar, era amable y amigable con todos, ustedes saben que hay muy pocos que realmente son así y ella era una, brillante como el sol tiraron tanta agua sobre ella que apagaron su luz, no sé si notan pero nunca fui de tener mucho dinero, con lo poco que ganaba apenas podía comprarle ropa bonita pero en las ferias los domingos, comenzaron a molestarla en la escuela aún así siempre se mostró feliz al llegar a casa, cuantas veces la obligué a ir a ese infierno pensando que todo ahí solo se trataba de unas horas de escuelas y ella sola en el receso, una vez me llamaron para que fuera a buscarla porque la habían hecho caminar en cuatro por toda la escuela con una niña sobre ella hasta que no pudo sostenerla más y cayó la niña sobre su brazo fracturandolo.

Catra escuchaba aquello con un nudo en la garganta, se escuchaban sollozos, no entendía hasta que vio a la niña que habló anteriormente temblando, todos ahí habían pasado por algo así.

—¿Y saben que me dijo? “No puedo esperar a que me pongan el yeso e ir a la escuela para que mis amigos firmen ahí” llegó a la casa el día siguiente con todo el yeso rayado, cuando vi lo que decía me espanté de tantos insultos que le habían puesto, lo denuncié y nadie dijo nada, nadie hizo nada por ella, pasó el año y un día llegó tan alegre a casa y me abrazaba con tanta fuerza.

Una mujer soltó un fuerte sollozo, Catra no entendía pero veía a todos llorando y se escapó una lágrima de ella.

—Me decía: te amo papito y me daba besitos en mi mejilla, me abrazó con tanta fuerza que aún siento sus brazos en mi cara, ese fue su grito de ayuda y no lo noté, pensé que había tenido un mejor día en la escuela, que estaba feliz, se fue a acostar temprano y me abrazó de nuevo con fuerza despidiéndose, la fui a despertar el siguiente día y la vi ahí con sus piecitos colgando.

Catra tapó su boca dejando escapar un sollozo ante el fuerte llanto de aquel hombre a su lado, inconscientemente se acercó poniendo su mano en la espalda de este como consuelo.

—Fui estúpido y no vi lo que tuve que haber visto, no estuve con mi niña lo suficiente, estoy aquí porque quiero aprender y si veo a alguien quien está pasando por lo mismo esta vez si poder ayudar.

Catra miró aquello llena de tristeza porque sabía lo que se siente querer ser capaz de ayudar a alguien, él ya no tenía tiempo para lograrlo, pero ella aún podía aprender del sufrimiento ajeno para lograr evitar que Adora pasara por algo así y si estaba pasando por eso quería ayudarla no solo estando con ella sino que saber que hacer para sanar sus heridas y poder abrazarla con orgullo de verla mejorar cada día más, dejando caer lágrimas mientras tenía a aquel hombre llorando desgarradoramente en su brazo solo pensaba en lo mucho que quería tener a su amada en sus brazos diciéndole que todo estará bien para ella, quería verla nuevamente y que se quedara en casa sin miedo de nada, la quería de vuelta.


	103. Chapter 103

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Catra —Preguntó una mujer viéndola mientras esta limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Catra miró a todos nerviosa y bajó su mirada con vergüenza, inhaló aire y exhaló dejando aquel sentimiento de nervios en este.

—... Hay alguien a quien amo con toda mi alma —Susurró Catra mostrando el anillo de compromiso—, me voy a casar con ella o eso es lo que estoy esperando hacer, hace unos meses pasó algo que trajo a ella viejas heridas y las abrió de nuevo pero mucho más profundo que antes, yo no tengo depresión ni pensamientos suicidas pero vine aquí a aprender como poder ayudarla durante todo este trayecto de su vida. Lo siento no tengo nada que contar.

—Viniste aquí con una buena razón Catra pero cuéntanos de ti, déjanos conocerte.

—Uhm, mi nombre es Catra y tengo veintitrés años, hace dos años y unos cuantos meses trabajaba como prostituta aquí —Se sinceraba con vergüenza—, un cliente me... Me hizo cosas horribles y a mi guardaespaldas que es mi mejor amiga le causó un derrame, conocí a quien les hablé dos días antes de que esto pasara, estuve en su casa cuando mi jefe me llamó para atender a este hombre.

Catra soltó un suspiro, se sentía extraño hablar de esto, tenía su mirada concentrada en el suelo sin querer ver las expresiones de los demás.

—Ella me acogió en casa, tuve un trastorno de estrés postraumático por la situación y nadie podía tocarme ni siquiera yo, a excepción de mi mano que fue la única cosa que él no tocó, me cuidó aún así, me respetó apesar de mi anterior trabajo y me dio amor, me ayudó a mejorar y sigo sin saber porqué, quizás fue la torpeza —Reía suavemente—, me enamoré de ella y luego supe que ella también, mientras pasaba el tiempo esto fue empeorando y me puse en situaciones peligrosas, no sé si oyeron sobre la justiciera de un bar.

—¡Ah! ¡Si! —Dijo una mujer.

—Esa soy yo —Reía—, tenía tanta ira acumulada que comencé a golpear a los que seguían a las chicas del bar, me atrapó y me ayudó a sanar de eso también, fue a la primera persona que pude tocar sin tenerle miedo a su roce —Recordaba con amor—, pasaron tantas cosas malas, pero siempre estuvo a mi lado, lo último que pasó fue que me apuñalaron y dispararon cuando iba a mi empleo en otra ciudad, cuando ya había hecho por fin mi vida, cuando tenía mi anillo puesto y un lugar al que llamar hogar pasó eso, mi boda se canceló porque no quiero no poder caminar hacia el altar o poder darle mi primer vals como su esposa.

Catra los miro y vio cómo le miraban con tristeza, algunos miraron aquella morada pierna.

—Ella me ha dado todo lo que tiene y más, yo nunca tuve algo así que... Si pudieran ayudarme con comprender lo que pasa por su cabeza y decirme como hacer que sane aunque tome los años que tenga que tomar se los agradecería tanto.

—Bueno aunque tu historia de vida fue bastante resumido-

—Créame cuando le digo que no alcanzaría a decirla en esta reunión —Ellos rieron junto con ella.

—Creo que eres una guerrera, Catra —Esta de sorprendió—, eso es lo que son y sí, te podemos ayudar pero tomará más que una reunión, todos estamos buscando sanar y lo haremos juntos, todos tenemos que ser escuchados ¿Por qué no empiezas con eso así como nosotros? —Sonreía amable— Bueno, empecemos con los consejos.

Catra sabía que tomaría tiempo para comprender sobre este tema pero frente a ella podía ver a las personas que lo habían sufrido y las que lo están sufriendo, ellos se veían destruidos y no quería ver a su amada así, no podía.

Cuando la reunión salió vio a George esperándola afuera del gimnasio, le sonrió y este correspondió con una sonrisa tranquila tomándola y llevándola de nuevo a Bright Moon.

Adora mientras Catra estaba en la reunión salía caminando de forma agresiva siendo detenida constantemente por Glimmer.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—¡Qué te calmes! —Exclamó jalandola.

—¡Esa mujer se le propuso a Catra en nuestro aniversario!

—¡¿Catra aceptó el coqueteo?! —Preguntó tratando de calmarla, Adora corrió la mirada, Glimmer dejó de jalar ya que esta se había quedado quieta— ¿Catra aceptó el coqueteo? —Preguntó nuevamente sin creerlo.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —Susurró huyendo de Glimmer con rapidez, era imposible que ella la alcanzara.

Catra llegó a su casa tomando la mochila, aún quedaban horas para que su horario terminara, fue hacia las escaleras y vio cómo la nube que siempre tapaba parecía niebla, aún no reparaban el ascensor así que se bajó de la silla y comenzó a saltar los escalones hacia abajo, estando a punto de llegar se cayó causando gran estruendo al caer su silla también.

—Ugh —Se quejó con dolor, en el suelo trató de tomar la silla de ruedas pero tenía que levantarse apra hacerlo.

Catra sintió aquellas grandes manos envolviendo su cintura levantándola con cuidado, se acercó a la silla de ruedas y la sentó allí.

—Hey Adora —Saludó feliz, Adora solo le miró con seriedad y se fue—, claro, por supuesto.

La morena se hizo camino con dificultad por el césped hacia la oficina de la directiva de la escuela donde normalmente se paga la colegiatura, con cuidado se puso de pie sin apoyar su pierna mala y tocó el timbre esperando que alguien le atendiera.

—Si, diga —Dijo una mujer adulta, ni siquiera su expresión podía mostrar ganas de vivir.

—Hay un problema que quiero reportar con el ascensor para las sillas de ruedas —Decía.

—De todas formas se iba a romper, use las escaleras.

—No puedo porque por algo tengo silla de ruedas —Se quejaba con obviedad.

—Haga su queja aquí y eso sería todo, Adiós.

—¿Es en serio? —Gruñó Catra tomando su celular llamando a Glimmer— Hola, Glimmer ¿Me pasas el número de contacto de tu tía Castaspella? Resulta que el ascensor se arruinó y aquí no me quieren atender como corresponde.

Aquella mujer le miró de reojo tragando saliva nerviosa acercándose a Catra nuevamente.

—¿Podría cortar y hablar esto ahora de la forma correcta?

—No.

Y así la directora llegó a ver a Catra con preocupación notando la pierna morada que tenía, la llevó a la enfermería no sin antes quejarse de la trabajadora.


	104. Chapter 104

Adora nuevamente siguió lo que hacía que era mirar a Catra desde lejos así que pudo ver cómo tenía su pierna tan herida y no pudo notarlo cuando estuvo en casa.

Era el fin de horario para ambas, nuevamente Catra se ponía de pie acomodando su mochila y la silla de ruedas en su mano para luego comenzar a subir con dificultad.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a subir? —Preguntó su maestra apoyando su cabeza en la de Catra.

Esta tembló alejándose un poco de esta mujer, algo extrañada negó mirándola tan cerca.

—Dame la silla de ruedas, la subiré por ti entonces-

—Ella te dijo que no —Susurró Adora empujándola.

—Aquí vienes de nuevo ¿No te basta con dañarle los dedos a una música? —Preguntó mostrando su mano.

Catra palideció mirando a Adora, esta solo se quejó tomando a Catra con cuidado y subiendo con ella sin que esta pudiera reaccionar por completo a lo que había pasado.

—... Te pudieron haber quitado la beca Adora —Susurró preocupada— ¿Te golpeó o algo?

Adora sintió una punzada al sentir la delicada mano de Catra acariciando su mejilla, apoyó su cara en esta mientras dejaba salir una temblorosa respiración, la morena miró aquello sintiendo un vacío en su pecho al ver cómo se aferraba a lo que tenía de ella momentáneamente.

—... Te estaré esperando hoy —Susurró Catra mientras era bajada de los brazos de Adora quien acomodó la silla de ruedas sentándola con cuidado.

Adora al sentir como la mano de Catra se alejaba se sintió desolada, lentamente se alejó aún queriendo quedarse con la que ama con su alma, pudo comprender cómo Catra se sentía aquella vez que huía de ella en la zona del terror, era una desesperación que le comenzó a consumir.

Llamó a su grupo de amigos de la universidad y los esperó fuera del bar donde vio pasar a la bastante agotada Catra quién la miró fijamente.

—... Puedes venir a casa si quieres en lugar de... Ir a beber —Ofreció a lo lejos, Adora le miró con sorpresa pero sólo corrió la mirada—, Melog quiere verte así que... Antes de que te vayas pasa a verlo.

Catra estaba tratando de ser comprensiva, entender lo que Adora sentía, sentía empatia por su situación ya que la vivió pero no podía comprenderla del todo y le desesperaba eso.

Adora se quedó allí viéndola irse con dificultad, le era difícil aún andar en aquella silla, vio llegar a sus amigos y en silencio entre el ruido la vio desaparecer de su vista lentamente.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y miró a sus amigos.

—Hay que hacer esto —Decía integrándose al grupo.

Catra llegó a su casa y vio a Melog acostado patas arriba roncando, el plato de comida que estaba rebasado ahora no tenía nada, se acercó a este y acarició su pelaje, sin mucho que hacer le sirvió al minino más comida y agua.

Adora había salido del bar completamente borracha pero aún más consciente de lo que estaban los demás, todos siguieron a aquel chico que presumía su auto.

—¿Qué tal? Es una joya —Decía abrazándose a él.

—Heh ¿Joya? Hay que probarlo para eso —Dijo Adora quitándole las llaves.

—¡Wooh! —Exclamaron los del grupo, a paso rápido aquella mujer se acercó intentando detenerla pero ya Adora había acelerado.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?! —Gritó asustada tomando su celular.

Era la noche y Catra ya estaba acostada en la oscuridad pero despierta, sintió como su celular vibraba a su lado, con cuidado tomó su celular.

—¡Lo siento Catra, tendrás que venir rápido!

—¿Qué pasó?

—Adora está conduciendo borracha —Catra palideció sentándose de golpe.

—¡¿Por qué la dejaste?!

—¡No lo hice llegué tarde! ¡No lo hagas tú!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó Catra levantándose con un extremo dolor en su pierna, soltó un quejido fuerte cayendo al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Catra? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Dónde están? —Dijo entre dientes con una voz llena de dolor.

—En la parte donde hay literalmente un círculo en la carretera.

—¡¿Qué hacían allá?!

Catra se puso un abrigo y salió con rapidez sin silla de ruedas con pies descalzos, Melog miró aquello alertado.

En poco tiempo llegó en extremo dolor, de ella sólo salían quejidos hasta caer al ver la escena.

Ahí estaba conduciendo a toda velocidad mientras ya no sabían cómo detenerla, con cuidado se puso de pie y se acercó a la pista.

—¡Adora!

La rubia palideció al verla pero no detuvo el carro.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Vas a tener un accidente! —Gritó, Adora tembló pasando por segunda vez a su lado.

Catra apenas el auto pasó por su lado se puso en la pista estirando sus brazos.

—¡Aah! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Gritó uno.

—¡Catra sal de ahí!

—¡Si piensas que me voy a quitar Adora recuerda que no puedo! —Gritó Catra con un horrible dolor en su pierna— ¡No puedo correr, no puedo quitarme! ¡Si intentas chocar contra algo por la velocidad en la que andas el auto chocará conmigo también! ¡En todos los casos ambas vamos a morir!

Adora palideció viéndola por el retrovisor, no detuvo el auto.

—¡Catra! ¡Quítate no se va a detener!

—Que sea así entonces.

Adora estaba en pánico mientras giraba con velocidad en ese auto, cada vez estaba más cerca de chocarla.

Catra cerró sus ojos con fuerza pero aún temblaban, tenía miedo de que Adora no pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, el auto se acercaba cada vez más rápido.

Adora frenó el auto de golpe al estar frente a ella golpeándose con fuerza, su corazón latía tan rápido que dolía, salió del auto agitada viendo lo cerca que estuvo de chocarla, Catra algo cegada por la luz abrió sus ojos mirándola.

—Hey Adora —Saludó con calidez, Adora tembló corriendo hacia ella.

Catra recibió un fuerte abrazo que vino con el llanto de una desesperada chica que ya no sabía que hacer con su vida la cual quería quemar hasta los cimientos.

—Vamos a casa ¿Si? —Susurró Catra besando su mejilla.

Adora asintió entre llantos desesperados mientras se aferraba cada vez más a quien quería dejar atrás.


	105. Chapter 105

Melog maulló alegre al ver quien entró en la casa con la morena en brazos, Adora le miró con lágrimas al verlo tan animado.

Con cuidado llevó a Catra a la cama donde la recostó, está estaba con un fuerte dolor en la pierna, no podía dejarla en reposo sobre su cama, dolía.

Adora prendió la luz y se sentó viendo como el color había empeorado.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital- —Los ojos de Adora temblaban aterrados mientras veía aquella dañada pierna— Lo único que hago es dañarte... Quizás si tengas que ir con ella.

—¿Con mi profesora? —Preguntó alzando su ceja soltando un suspiro dejando caer su cabeza— ¿Quieres que vaya con ella?

La rubia comenzó a llorar mientras se acercaba a Catra tomando su mejilla esta hizo lo mismo que Adora viendo como su mano era tan necesitada por su prometida.

—Lo supuse —Catra la abrazó con fuerza tirándole sobre ella para luego girar cambiando de lados.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, una le dedicaba una mirada llena de amor mientras la otra solo mostraba tristeza.

—Deja de verme como alguien a quien perdiste porque no lo has hecho —Susurró Catra besando sus labios suavemente, Adora tembló—, háblame cuando el alcohol se haya ido, por ahora descansa.

Adora la sintió acomodándose en ella mientras entrelazaban sus piernas, Catra usó aquello para dejar la suya colgando así no tocar nada.

Con temor dudó si aferrarse a ella pero lo hizo, al abrazarla con fuerza sentía aquella ahogante pena que le rodeaba irse tan rápido que le asustaba, lentamente sintió un peso extra sobre ella, al mirar vio al gato ronroneando mientras se acostaba encima de ella.

—He sido atrapada —Susurró con una sonrisa.

—No hay forma de huir —Respondió Catra soltando una risita.

Ambas se miraron besándose nuevamente mientras la calidez les hacía estremecer, el corazón les latía con rapidez y como si fuera la primera vez sentían las mariposas en sus estómagos, aquellas que les hacía reír con torpeza.

Los pájaros eran tan bulliciosos ese día al igual que Melog quien maullaba en su oído, tembló quejándose viendo hacia el frente, rápido subió su cabeza viendo a quien le miraba con seriedad, se quejó cerrando sus ojos con dolor.

—Creo que dormí mal —Susurró alejándose de Adora sin detener aquel temblor— ¿Qué mierda?

Catra sintió todo su cuerpo pesado, temblaba del frío teniendo escalofrío, movió su pierna y soltó un fuerte quejido, Adora le miró preocupada tocando su frente alejando su mano con rapidez.

—Estoy bien —Susurraba para luego sentarse de golpe tapando su boca.

La rubia miró pálida viendo lo enferma que estaba, con cuidado la levantó llevándola al baño tomando su voluptuoso cabello mientras comenzaba a vomitar.

—Okay, quizás no estoy tan bien —Susurró mareada.

Adora le miró llena de preocupación y confusión pero de alguna manera sabía que era lo que estaba causando eso, dirigió su mirada a su pierna, al verla así sabía que faltaría tanto tiempo para que pudiera volver a caminar.

—Te llevaré al hospital ¿Si? —Susurró Adora, Catra asintió suavemente.

La morena luego de lavar su boca fue llevada por la rubia quien la recostó mientras veía los escalofríos que estaba sufriendo, Melog le miraba maullando preocupado.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes pero voy a salir un poco —Susurró Catra a Melog quien al apoyar su cabeza sobre la frente de Catra retrocedió maullando.

La morena fue vestida con sumo cuidado por su prometida quien no decía nada, lo único que se escuchaba era a Melog maullando junto con las respiración agitada de Catra quién tapaba sus ojos cegada por la luz, está fue tomada y dejada en la silla de ruedas, Adora tomó una manta y la envolvió para calmar el frío que estaba pasando y cubrir su cara del sol, la rubia sólo la vio aferrándose a la manta.

—Melog, nos vamos —Avisaba Catra temblando.

Adora se despidió del preocupado gato que maullaba preocupado, esta abrió la puerta sintiendo el fresco viento entrando.

—El mundo conspira contra mí, que sorpresa —Reía suavemente—, ah, espera —Susurró— mi celular.

Adora miró por todas partes, al entrar en la habitación lo tomó al segundo de verlo, se acercó entregándole este el cual Catra tomó.

Ambas salieron siendo miradas fijamente por aquel incallable maullador gato.

Catra tomó su celular mientras se escabullía en la manta buscando entre los contactos que tenía llamando a uno en específico.

—¿Catra?

—Hey maestra —Susurró, Adora se detuvo para luego seguir caminando con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? Nunca me llamas.

—Hoy no podré ir.

—¿Ahora que?

—No lo sé, estoy algo enferma, tuve una recaída —Se escuchó un estruendo.

—¡¿Estás bien?! Dime donde vives, te iré a llevar al hospital.

—... No te preocupes —Reía suavemente, Adora sintió una fuerte clavada en su pecho haciendo una expresión de dolor—, ya tengo a alguien que me está llevando.

—¿Quién?

—... —Catra soltó un suspiro— Mi prometida.

Hubo un ruidoso silencio, Catra tocó su sien con tristeza.

—Lo siento...

—No... No te preocupes —Se sintió un desalentador suspiro—, Hey Catra.

—¿Si?

—Sé feliz y no te distraigas más en mi clase ¿Oíste? —Catra soltó una débil risita.

—Por supuesto.

Catra al cortar la llamada soltó un suspiro de alivio, el andar de la silla de ruedas se detuvo, sintió los pasos y como ella se agachaba en cuclillas frente a ella.

Adora tiró de la manta escondiendo su cara en esta mientras se acercaba a besar a Catra quién tomó su cara con delicadeza, sintió la risa torpe de Adora salir mientras se alejaba con una gran sonrisa.

—Me elegiste —Susurró aliviada.

—... Eres tan idiota —Abrazaba Catra respirando agitada aún sintiendo las risitas que se escapaban de la aliviada rubia—, por supuesto que te iba a elegir, tontita.

Ambas se besaron nuevamente con sus ojos cerrados para luego Adora alejarse para seguir el camino al hospital, Catra se envolvió por completo cerrando sus ojos con calma al poder ver la sonrisa que tanto extrañaba en el rostro de quien tanto amaba por fin.


	106. Chapter 106

—¡Vinimos lo más pronto posible! —Exclamó Bow mientras su voz se quebraba al entrar agitados.

Adora los calló mientras Catra respiraba agitada con sus ojos cerrados, las cortinas estaban cerradas para evitar su dolor de cabeza y aún así lo sentía.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—La herida de su pierna se abrió, tenemos que esperar aquí —Susurró con tristeza.

—¿Qué esperamos? —Preguntó Glimmer acercándose a Catra tocando su frente, está quitó su mano de inmediato— Catra estás hirviendo.

—Me tienen que cerrar la herida con operación —Decía entre respiraciones pesadas.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? Si fue lo de las escaleras puedo decirle a mi tía Castaspella que pague toda la operación jiji —Reía llena de maldad, Catra soltó una risa deteniéndose en seco por mareos.

—Hey Adora —Llamó Catra mirándola— ¿Nos casamos? —Preguntó agitada.

Adora le miró con sorpresa para luego mirar a sus amigos quienes estaban peor que ella, se acercaron rápidamente.

—Catra, no hemos hecho esto porque no quieres casarte así.

—Ya no importa, ya asumí que no me voy a curar, mírame, mi cuerpo está siendo un hijo de puta conmigo, me siento una simple mortal —Decía entre risas— ¿Nos casamos?

—No.

Glimmer y Bow abrieron su boca con sorpresa mirando a Adora quien estaba seria.

—Vas a caminar y bailar el vals aunque te tome años de recuperación.

—Ya oíste literalmente a todos, no voy a poder hacerlo.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan débil? —Dijo Adora con una sonrisa seductora— ¿Qué haces siempre que te digo que no debes hacer algo? Ajá, lo contrario ¿Por qué sería distinto esta vez?

—Eres una idiota muy bonita —Susurró Catra mareada.

Adora sonrió enamorada, sus amigos miraron aquello emocionados irradiando la felicidad que sentían en grandes sonrisas.

—No tienen ni idea de cuánto las extrañaba —Susurró Bow con una voz temblorosa mirando conmovido aquello.

Catra sonrió agotada pero alegre, solo dejó descansar su cabeza por un rato para quedar dormida a los segundos después.

—¿Y? ¿Volverás a casa? —Preguntó Glimmer empujando levemente a Adora.

—No sé qué crees pero no he hablado nada con ella, solo estoy aquí porque no podía dejarla sola.

—¿Así que piensas huir cuando termine la operación? —Preguntó.

—... No lo sé.

—¡Tienes que hablarlo, maldita sea! —Exclamó Glimmer, ambas comenzaron a pelear mientras Bow veía aquello sin saber que hacer.

Al final cuando llegó el doctor a llevarse a Catra las sacó del lugar por el escándalo que habían causado, ambas siguieron peleando mientras salían mientras Bow solo las seguía suspirando.

Fue algo rápido, no tardó mucho de salir de cirugía y estaba totalmente sedada con anestesia, al despertar la vieron desorientada y con incluso más dolor de cabeza que antes.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Adora escuchando los quejidos de Catra.

—Es un efecto secundario, estará bien, le daré Acetaminofeno inyectable para aliviar su fiebre y dolor después de que pase el efecto de la anestesia.

Catra miraba a todas partes sin decir nada, sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza, lentamente comenzó a llorar cegada por las luces sin poder ver a nadie a su alrededor.

—Adora —Llamaba entre lágrimas.

Adora se acercó a ella tomando su mano, recibió un fuerte golpe.

—¡No te atrevas a dejarme de nuevo, maldita sea! —Gritó para luego soltar un quejido.

—¡Ay, ay! —Exclamó Adora con dolor tocando su cabeza.

—Justicia Gatuna —Decía Glimmer orgullosa chocando los cinco con Bow.

Los efectos de la anestesia aún no pasaban del todo pero debía irse ya, la subieron en la silla de ruedas mientras ella miraba perdidamente a Adora.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó esta nerviosa ante su fijo mirar.

Catra soltó una risita torpe girando su mirar con timidez, los tres presentes se sonrojaron al oír aquello.

—... Ustedes no han oído nada —Susurró Adora con seriedad, ellos se miraron y asintieron acordando no hablar de ello nunca más.

Catra se fue viendo todo a su alrededor en cámara lenta, la taparon con la manta para que no pasara frío ni dolor de cabeza al llegarle el sol, Adora era la que la llevaba y realmente no sabía que hacer, quería quedarse pero aún tenía aquella agonía de la cual se sentía incapaz de librarse al no poder hablar de aquello.

—Adora —Susurró Catra acurrucándose entre la manta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me dejas romperte algún diente? —Susurró entre risas.

—¿Por qué quieres romperme un diente? —Preguntó extrañada.

—Para qué cuando vayas al doctor te inyecten anestesia y yo poder grabar un video de eso para extorsionarte para la eternidad a mi lado —Decía riendo malvada para luego soltar un fuerte ronquido.

Adora tapó su cara con vergüenza mientras sentía las carcajadas de Glimmer y las risas de Bow.

Al llegar a casa Melog se subió de inmediato sobre Catra quién despertó asustada hasta que vio a Melog.

—Hey Melog —Susurró con una suave sonrisa—, a dormir.

Catra nuevamente se quedó dormida aún con aquel gato maullandole.

—Melog, Catra está bien —Tranquilizaba Adora, Melog le gruñó para luego seguir maullandole a Catra quién lo abrazó como a un peluche mientras roncaba.

Adora sonrió acomodando la silla de rueda y tomando a Catra en sus brazos con mucho cuidado llevándola a la cama aun envuelta en esa manta, la morena le miró soltando una risita.

—¿Te vas a ir? —Preguntó aún sedada— Es una pena, realmente quería tenerte aquí al despertar.

—Catra —Detuvo Adora.

—Estoy tratando de entender lo que sientes —Susurró mientras miraba a Melog maullarle—, quiero dejar de ser la que tiene que ser protegida y empezar a proteger.

—Creo que has entendido nuestra historia juntas al revés —Susurró Adora recostándola a su lado.

—¿Si? —Susurró cabeceando— Yo he visto como siempre me rescatas no importa donde esté, incluso si la oscuridad me está rodeando siempre eres mi luz, ahora te estoy perdiendo y no soy capaz de ayudarte a seguir.

Adora sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho con un dolor que no podía describir.

—Solo no quiero perder al amor de mi vida por algo que pasó en el pasado, me hubiera gustado tanto callarme en aquel momento y solo haber seguido como estábamos.

—No hiciste mal, Catra-

—¿Segura que no? —Reía desolada— No puedes decirme eso cuando estás esperando a que duerma para poder huir de tu propia casa.

Adora se sentó a su lado tomando su mano.

—No me quiero ir.

—Pero no puedes evitarlo ¿No es así? —Susurró mirándola— Lo sé, pasé por eso.

—Creo que ahora es cuando comprendo mejor que nunca lo que pasaste.

—Nunca quise que pasaras por esto, nunca creí que sería yo la que te dañara así —Catra hizo una expresión de dolor pero apesar de que las lágrimas querían caer no lo hacían.

Adora miró aquello con el dolor invadiéndola al igual que recuerdos pasados que le habían atormentado desde que fueron creados, lentamente dejó caer su cabeza con cuidado en el pecho de la sedada chica quien le envolvió en sus brazos.

—Por favor, quédate —Susurró mientras luchaba contra aquellos pesados párpados, una lucha que perdió rápidamente.


	107. Chapter 107

Catra despertó respirando agitada mientras temblaba de frío, tenía a un gato mirándola mientras maullaba preocupado de la salud de la morena, constantemente ponía su pata sobre ella tocando su cara sudada.

—Hey Melog —Saludaba agitada sentándose soltando un fuerte quejido mientras su cabeza palpitaba.

Catra miró a su alrededor y todo estaba apagado, tocó su cara soltando una risita aireada y sin ganas.

—¿Por qué se quedaría? —Susurró.

Catra se destapó sintiendo el escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, su piel estaba erizada, no podía respirar correctamente, se sentía mareada, lentamente con el pesar de su cuerpo se sentó dejando caer sus piernas, una dolía como la primera vez que la dañó.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó, Catra le miró con cuidado.

—Pensé que te habías ido —Susurró aliviada.

—Solo apagué las luces para que no doliera tu cabeza —Susurró Adora acercándose—, me dijeron que la fiebre se iría al día pero aún nada.

—¿Desde cuando las cosas salen como deberían salir? —Reía Catra cansada— Gracias por estar aquí.

—No podía dejar a mi prometida sola —Susurró con miedo, Catra sonrió alegre—, además no puedo dejar que esa mujer se meta a nuestra casa.

—¿Sigues celosa? —Preguntó coqueta.

—... No —Dudó, Catra soltó una suave risa dolorosa—, voy a encender la luz, necesito limpiarte, no has dejado de sudar.

Adora se alejó, Catra cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el click del interruptor, la luz cayó sobre ella como fuertes puñaladas sobre sus ojos.

—Duele —Susurró tapando sus ojos, Adora le miró preocupada.

Esta salió de la pieza buscando lo que necesitaba mientras Catra temblaba de frío, Melog se hacía cariño en su brazo, aún en dolor la morena lo acarició tratando de calmar a aquel preocupado gato.

Adora llegó a los minutos después con una toalla sumergida en agua muy caliente y dos toallas secas, Catra con cuidado se quitó la ropa humeda por su transpiración sintiendo la fija mirada de la rubia.

—... Necesito que me hables —Pidió Catra.

—¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó con inocencia mientras veía el torso desnudo de su prometida quien temblaba y sufría escalofríos.

—Sobre el porqué me dejaste —Susurró.

Adora detuvo toda acción hecha, recibió una mirada triste de Catra hecha de reojo, nuevamente Adora abrió su boca pero nada de ella salía y le frustraba al punto en que dejó caer lágrimas de la impotencia que sentía.

—Yo entiendo, Adora —Susurró—, te diría que tenemos tiempo pero ya no lo sé.

—... ¿Por qué?

—Si seguías dando vueltas en ese auto en cualquier momento pudiste haber salido disparada de allí en un choque —Temblaba, ya no podía reconocer si era la tristeza, el miedo o la enfermedad—, necesito que saques ese peso de ti porque no sé cuánto más vas a ignorar tu instinto de salir corriendo y no quiero recibir otra llamada diciéndome que te perdí —Catra tomó la mano de Adora quien escuchaba todo mordiendo su labio—, primera vez que esto no de trata sobre mí y estoy aterrada.

Adora se acercó a ella tomando su nuca y lentamente la acercó a sus labios, Catra con su otra mano acarició esa piel que amaba sentir.

—Voy a intentar, lo prometo... —Susurraba temblando— Ahora déjame lavar tu cuerpo para que puedas seguir durmiendo.

Catra asintió sintiendo tranquilidad al oír eso, Adora tomó aquella mojada toalla torsiendola quitando todo resto de agua extra, al terminar de hacerlo puso esa caliente toalla sobre la espalda desnuda de la morena quien se estremeció al sentir el calor, así pasó esa toalla limpiando cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Así que esto sufren los mortales.

—Tu eres una mortal-

—Shh.

Adora sonrió con cariño viéndola, Catra le miró de igual forma correspondiendo al sentimiento.

Adora trajo su pijama y delicadamente se lo puso a la temblorosa chica.

—Iré a buscar el acetaminofeno para inyectarlo —Susurró nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

—Es para que puedas dormir sin fiebre y te recuperes-

—¿Tú me vas a inyectar?

—Si-

—¿Tú?

—Solo es enterrar una aguja, no tiene mucha ciencia —Catra negó pálida.

—Nope, no des un paso más o te juro que te cortaré las ubres.

—Catra ¿Qué sería lo peor que pudiera pasar? Ya sé ¿Vemos como se hace con un tutorial? —La rubia puso un video con loquendo que explicaba todo bastante cutre, ella lo escuchaba con una sonrisa.

Catra miró a Adora con tristeza mientras la veía riéndose de todo.

—¿Sabes? No tienes que esforzarte tanto —Avisó soltando un suspiro.

Adora estupefacta miró a Catra bajando su mirada después.

—¡Lo estaba intentando! —Exclamó frustrada.

—No tienes que —Susurró Catra—, como tu futura esposa notó ese tipo de actitudes y... Me asustan, prefiero verte seria que fingiendo una sonrisa.

Adora se quedó en silencio y solo fue en busca de lo que era narrado en el video bastante cutre.

—Recuéstate y date vuelta —Pidió, Catra obedeció sin decir nada.

Adora hizo una línea diagonal y horizontal en uno de sus glúteos tocando un sector en especifico, poniendo alcohol en el algodón y limpiando el sector, con cuidado puso la aguja en la pequeña botella de medicamento mirando con exactitud la cantidad a poner.

Catra solo le miró hacer todo, quería bromear y tratar de sacarle una risa real pero sabía que no podía pero algo en ella le decía que si quería hacerlo.

—Cuando hagas lo de la inyección puede irte —Susurró Catra con una expresión de dolor que ocultó en la cama.

Adora le miró con sorpresa extrañada por tan repentina oferta.

—Puedo reconocer que no quieres estar cerca de mí y por más que yo necesite estar contigo y poder hablar todo no quiero obligarte a estar en un lugar donde estarás incómoda —Catra le miró con una sonrisa—, supongo que te amo demasiado como para verte sufrir a mi lado.

—Relájate —Susurró Adora poniendo sus dedos en cierto sector dejando un espacio entre ellos donde enterró la aguja como si nada.

Catra soltó un suspiro tranquilizador sintiendo el líquido ser inyectada en ella, al terminar la rubia sacó la aguja mirando la punta, estaba limpia.

—Adiós Adora-

La rubia dejando la aguja tapada y en un sector seguro se acercó a Catra tomando su cara y besando sus labios de forma apasionada, la morena apenas podía seguirle mientras sentía la respiración pesada que salía de su nariz.

—Nunca he querido dejarte —Susurró Adora respirando acelerada mientras veía a Catra agitada con su rostro ardiente.

—Por favor no lo hagas —Susurró Catra abrazándola mientras esta se giraba quedando sobre ella, puso su mano en el estómago de ella mientras seguía besándola.

Adora la abrazó con fuerza luego del besó recostándola en sus brazos en los cuales la morena se sumergió por completo sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y la comodidad del reposo en este, la rubia le miró amándola con toda su alma recordando todo lo que la llevó a irse, parecía algo tan estúpido a su lado y eso era lo que le aterraba: ¿Debía ser capaz de sentir eso? Después de todo lo que había pasado ¿Era natural que al tenerla toda aquella tristeza acumulada desapareciera en su voz? Soltó un doloroso suspiro besándola y amándola como nadie más lo hizo.


	108. Chapter 108

—¿Adora? —Preguntó uno de los dos hombres que estaban fuera de la casa viendo como esta agotada les miraba— No sabía que habías vuelto.

—No lo sé aún, pero no dejaré sola a Catra así —Susurró Adora bostezando—, pasen.

Ellos pasaron viendo el desastre que había en todas partes, Adora mientras entraban recogía todo lo que había alrededor.

—¿Está despierta?

—No, despierta a ratos, de todas formas pasen a verla y no se preocupen, la fiebre no es contagiosa —Avisaba llevando todo a otro lugar.

Lance y George se miraron y pasaron a donde la rubia les indicó, entre la poca luz pudieron ver a una temblorosa chica respirando agitado estando completamente tapada.

—¿Por qué aún no se recupera? —Preguntó acercándose con cuidado, la vio sudorosa.

—No lo sé, me dijeron que iba a bajar pero aún nada, incluso le inyecté lo que me dieron para bajarle la fiebre y aliviarle el dolor pero no baja y ya no sé que hacer, es demasiada fiebre ¿Qué pasa si no baja? —Preguntó en pánico.

—Oye Adora ¿Qué tal si descansas mientras estamos aquí? Se ve que no has dormido toda la noche —Susurró aquel hombre—, no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de todo.

—Hay unas pastillas fuertes para el dolor de cabeza —Balbuceaba tomando todo lo que había en la habitación de ambas que estaba de más— ¿Metamisol?

—Es cierto, George ve a comprar, yo me quedaré aquí ante cualquier cosa que pase.

George asintió saliendo de la habitación y casa con rapidez, Adora le dedicó a Catra una de esas miradas tan desoladoras, Lance miró aquello con pena.

—Catra pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros ahora que no estás aquí en la casa —Comentó mientras la veía salir.

—Que suerte te dio mi partida —Susurró Adora soltando un suspiro.

—Estoy segura de que prefiere estar con su prometida en vez de estar con unos viejos locos que hablan todo el día de hechos históricos.

Adora entró de nuevo ya sin nada en sus manos y se acostó al lado de ella pero alejada.

—Creo que todos...

—No sé porqué te vas —Susurró Lance mirando a la chica que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida—, habla con ella.

Adora buscó la mano de Catra y al tomarla cerró sus ojos para dormir plácidamente a su lado mientras sabía que la cuidarían mientras descansaba.

Catra despertó mirando a su mano, la vio roncar a su lado soltando una débil risita al verla, sintió rápidos y pequeños pasos que subieron a la cama y cesaron sobre su pecho.

—Hey Melog —Este gato aún estaba muy preocupado.

—No sé qué le pasa, ronda por toda la casa maullando —Susurraba George entrando, Catra le miró con sorpresa.

—Están aquí —Susurró Catra encantada.

—Claro que sí querida, no te íbamos a dejar sola —Susurró Lance acercándose depositando un beso en su frente— ¿Te le apetece una sopita de pollo?

—¿Con pollo?

—Con pollo —Confirmaba George.

—Si quiero —Susurró maravillada mirándolos mientras Lance salía.

—¿Cómo salió la operación? Fue bastante corta —Mencionaba poniendo una toalla húmeda en su frente.

—Es que solo fue poner la malla y ya está, aunque siento rara la pierna —Confesaba extrañada.

—¿Me permite su pierna? —Preguntó con cortesía.

—Por supuesto que sí mi caballero —Contestó débil.

George con cuidado encendió la luz y levantó un poco las mantas, Catra con cuidado sacó su pierna.

—Aparte de lo horriblemente morado e inflamado que está no encuentro nada raro ¿Cuál es la sensación?

—¿No debería tirar?

—¿A qué te refieres cariño? —Preguntó Lance llegando.

—Cuando tenía lo anterior no podía poner ni la punta del pie en el suelo porque me tiraba, ahora no siento eso —Susurraba moviendo su pierna con cuidado.

—Quizás fue un mal procedimiento —Susurró George—, deberíamos bajarte la hinchazón de la pierna.

Con su dedo este tocó alejado de la herida sacándolo de inmediato mientras miraba extrañado a Catra.

—Está casi igual a tu fiebre.

—Supongo que eso es lo que está manteniendo mi fiebre —Susurró.

Catra sintió un fuerte abrazo de la rubia a su lado quien la apegaba más a ella entre ronquidos, George miró aquello soltando un suspiro con una expresión de compasión.

—¿Se quedará? —Preguntó Lance apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su amado.

—Ojalá fuera así —Susurró Catra con tristeza—, se irá apenas baje mi fiebre.

—¿Te lo dijo?

—Pasé por eso yo también, tuve sentimientos negativos y la dañé mucho cuando huía de sus brazos pero yo no lo hacía para dañarla y sé que ella tampoco —Catra puso sus manos sobre los fuertes brazos que la abrazaban—, ella se está dañando a sí misma y no es capaz de hablarme de eso porque sabe que llegaremos a una solución que ella no cree merecer.

Catra se sorprendió de golpe para luego mirar hacia el frente viéndolos con la misma expresión que ella.

—Pareces comprenderla más de lo que crees —Comentó George.

—El problema es que no sé cómo arreglar esto, no sé cómo quitarle el miedo a ser sanada, yo pude hablarlo aunque fuera a gritos pero pude y ella lo ha intentado tanto desde que pasó esto pero no puede —Catra comenzó a agitarse mucho comenzando a ver borroso.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me siento mareada —Susurró mientras se escabullía entre los brazos de Adora quien la abrazó aún más.

Lance apagó la luz viendo aquello con tristeza, Adora estaba pasando quizás por el peor momento de su vida y aún así no era capaz de apoyarse en quien más amaba quien intentaba tanto comprenderla que al final está comenzando hasta entender todo su dolor.

Adora se despertó en medio de la madrugada con aquella chica en sus brazos a la cual se aferra, la sentía respirar agitada en su cuello aún sintiendo como su frente ardía, besó su cabeza mientras acariciaba su caliente cabeza soltando una respiración salida con un nudo en la garganta, tenía miedo de que no mejorara, Catra nunca había sentido esto y sabía que estaba asustada tanto como ella y aún así se acunaba en sus brazos para poder dormir plácidamente en los únicos brazos en los que quería estar.

Soltó un leve llanto alejándose de ella mientras luchaba con la horrible sensación de querer huir, su corazón dolía tanto mientras la veía aferrarse a su ropa entre respiraciones pesadas, pero era lo que merecía, todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo Adora sentía que lo merecía.

Besó a Catra en sus labios mientras se apoyaba en ella soltando un suave sollozo mientras tomaba la mano que se aferraba a ella y hacia que la soltara, rápidamente se puso de pie huyendo del lugar, al salir de la habitación vio a ambos esposos acostados apoyados el uno del otro y con una expresión de dolor huyó de la casa, una vez lejos soltó un fuerte llanto... Estaba destruida.


	109. Chapter 109

Catra al despertar vio cómo ambos le miraban con tristeza, dio respiraciones pesadas tensadas por la presión de su pecho, no quiso mirar a su lado porque ya sentía el vacío que había, con un nudo en su garganta soltó un suspiro tembloroso mientras que con su antebrazo tapaba sus ojos de aquella dolorosa luz.

—¿A qué hora se fue?

—En la madrugada —Respondió ante aquella marchita voz.

—Lo sabía... Lo sabía —Se decía a su misma en suspiros para tranquilizarse—, lo sabia pero ¿Por qué duele tanto?

Catra dejó salir un doloroso llanto sin cambiar en la posición en la que estaba, ambos esposos se acercaron a ella rápidamente brindándole consuelo y apoyo para que en ese llanto no se uniera la soledad.

Aquella fiebre comenzaba a sentirse eterna, no estaba sola sin embargo sentía un gran vacío dentro de ella.

—Catra, por favor aunque sea un poco —Susurró Lance preocupado hasta las lágrimas— come.

—¡Ya te dije que- —Catra se mareó al instante dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante, Lance la tomó de inmediato.

Catra estaba pálida, sudaba, sus labios estaban secos y partidos, tenía horribles dolores en todo su cuerpo y últimamente le dolía respirar.

—¡George! —Exclamó Lance preocupado con Catra desvanecida entre sus brazos— ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!

—Estoy bien, esto dura semanas ¿No? —Preguntó mirándola, cerró fuertemente sus ojos con dolor mientras salía un chillido ante la fuerte luz.

—No Catra, esto dura días y ya llevas una semana, se acaba tu licencia y no has mejorado —Decía preocupado, George llegó rápidamente con la silla de ruedas—, voy a lavarte, te vestiremos e iremos ¿Si?

Catra soltó un fuerte llanto mientras era abrazada por aquel hombre quien le miraba con lágrimas, George se acercó abrazándolos a ambos trayendo consuelo.

Con cuidado fue lavada por Lance quien quitó todo rastro de sudor de la mayoría de su cuerpo, la vistió con ropa suelta así era más fácil de poner y sacar para cuando llegaran a casa, Melog miraba todo maullando mientras dirigía sus ojos a la vulnerable morena quien solo respiraba con dolor.

Fue tomada por George con extremo cuidado siendo sentada en la silla de ruedas, Lance tomó una de las mantas y la envolvió rápidamente, esta se protegió de toda luz que podría llegarle, estaba temblando y su cuerpo dolía ante aquello, su piel estaba erizada por los escalofríos que sufría sin aviso, sé quedó allí en silencio mientras era llevada rápidamente al hospital entre el silencio de las calles de la noche.

A las horas después cuando se dignaron a atenderle le quitaron la manta de encima viendo como estaba durmiendo aferrada a su propio cuerpo quizás tratando de detener su propio temblor.

—¿Hace cuanto persiste su fiebre?

—Hace una semana, desde que la operaron —Decía Lance entrelazando sus manos con preocupación sintiendo las grandes manos de George tomando sus hombros por atrás.

El doctor con cuidado tomó la pierna de Catra tomando la temperatura con su dedo.

—Ella ya pareciera no tener su pierna afiebrada, la operación funcionó ¿Me dijeron que no se ha ido la fiebre en ni un solo día?

—Cada vez está empeorando —Informaba George mirando a la dormida Catra.

—¿Ustedes son los padres? —Preguntó tecleando.

—Oh —Ambos se miraron—, no lo somos.

—Entonces necesito que la despierte para que me dé autorización para inyectarle peramivir —Decía.

George mecio suavemente a Catra quién con dolor abrió sus ojos viendo aquel iluminado lugar.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Preguntó desorientada.

—Hola, soy el médico que te atenderá hoy —Saludó aquel hombre, Catra asintió levemente—, ¿Has oído de peramivir?

—No ¿Qué es eso?

—Es una solución líquida que va a tu vena de quince a treinta minutos, sólo es una dosis, esto tuvieron que haberlo hecho a los tres días de fiebre ya que es eso lo que dura normalmente, esperemos que de todas formas pueda bajar los síntomas.

—De acuerdo... —Dudó Catra algo extrañada— Hágalo.

—Antes de eso debo hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

Catra con dolor vio a ambos hombres quienes también estaban extrañados.

—¿Estás embarazada? —Preguntó, Catra hizo una expresión de dolor al instante— ¿Estás amamantando? ¿Planeas tener hijos? ¿Estás planeando quedar embarazada dentro de poco?-

—¡Señor! —Exclamó Catra con una voz ronca— Tiene mi historial médico en su computador, yo no debería decirle esto —Decía tocando su vientre, ambos hombres le miraron sin entender pero aquel doctor revisando la miró con tristeza— me practicaron la histerectomía...

Lance tapó su boca con un nudo en la garganta, George corrió su mirada con dolor mientras veían aquella agónica expresión que tenía tatuada en su cara al contar eso.

—Lo siento mucho...

—¿Eso es todo?

—No, ¿Sufres de depresión? —Catra negó con dolor de cabeza— Pasa que a muchos pacientes en específico niños y adolescentes presentas síntomas peligrosos desde confusión hasta alucinaciones y suicidio.

—Vaya letras pequeñas tenía el medicamento —Dijo con sorpresa—, no creo estar en la categoría de adolescentes de todas formas ¿Esto es todo? El dolor me está matando.

—Vengan por aquí —Les llevaba el médico.

Catra fue llevada por ellos hacia el lugar donde le inyectaron en la vena, mientras pasaba el tiempo allí ella estaba envuelta en la manta temblando hasta quedarse dormida escuchando las voces de George y Lance contándole una historia para tranquilizarla.

—Catra querida —Despertaba Lance tomando su cara, esta aún pálida le miró.

—Hey Lance —Sonreía suavemente— ¿Qué haces en mi manta?

—Estamos en casa ¿Cómo te sientes?

—... Me siento... Como antes, nos estafaron quizás me inyectaron agua —Decía riendo, Lance le sonrió aliviado.

—¿Quieres hacer la prueba?

—... Está bien —Dijo después de soltar un suspiro.

Lance salió de la manta dejándola tapada.

—En tres, dos uno —Catra con cuidado se destapó cerrando sus ojos como reflejo.

Algo temerosa abrió sus ojos, no dolían al ver la luz, su cuerpo aún temblaba pero algo era algo, el estómago de Catra rugio esta avergonzada se escondió entre la manta sintiendo las suaves risas de ambos hombres.

—... Me gustaría tomar una sopa de pollo —Pidió avergonzada.

—¿Con pollo?

—Con pollo —Sonreía mientras le envolvía aquella calidez que nunca había podido sentir cuando más la añoró.


	110. Chapter 110

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Preguntaba por milésima vez Lance mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el traje transparente.

—Es muy tarde para arrepentirse, además no nos iban a dar otra licencia —Decía Catra haciendo el menor movimiento en su pierna.

—Vendremos por ti ¿De acuerdo?

—No se preocupen, puedo irme sola, descansen, George tiene un tick en su ojo ya de tanto estrés —Reía Catra suavemente.

Lance al terminar la dejó en el ascensor, esta mientras subía se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa, una vez se perdió entre las nubes tocó su frente, todo estaba girando, se encontraba confundida, una sensación de desesperación comenzó a sentir al punto que mientras sentía las frías gotas de lluvia dejaba caer grandes lágrimas.

Al bajar del ascensor se quedó mirando el suelo, la vista se movía junto con su agitado palpitar, no podía enfocar bien la vista, con cuidado giró la silla de ruedas y a un lento movimiento se acercaba a las salas.

Cuando llegó a la que correspondía solo entró sintiendo leves gotas caer en el piso mientras ella seguía su camino alguien la tomó fuertemente tirándole hacia atrás, Catra con palidez le miró, era uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué qué pasa? —Preguntó agitado— Estuviste a punto de tirarte contra las escaleras.

Catra desvió su mirada con lentitud y las vio algo borrosas.

—Si, lo siento mucho —Se disculpaba para luego alejarse del chico e irse de ahí.

—¿Catra? —Preguntó una voz conocida para ella, esta se detuvo y miró hacia los pasos— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

Catra le miraba, sus ojos temblaban y no era por pena, no podía enfocarlos, con cuidado tocó la cara de la mujer quien se sonrojó sin saber que pasaba.

—¿Qué te pasa?

La mujer vio aquel punto morado en su brazo y palideció, Catra sintió como tomaba su brazo.

—¿Te estás drogando? —Preguntó, Catra soltó una risita tomando la cara de aquella mujer.

—Ayer fui al hospital y me inyectaron algo por treinta minutos —Susurró aclarando—, me siento rara.

—Vamos, te sacaré esto, no entres a clases hoy pero practica conmigo.

Catra fue llevada por la preocupada joven profesora al baño, con cuidado ayudó a la morena a quitarse el traje mojado y también arrancar aquella ligera capa de plástico que cubría la silla de rueda para no mojarse.

Al marearse se aferró a la profesora quien miraba aquello con un sonrojo, Catra no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba causando en ella porque no podía verlo, no sabía que había pasado consigo misma pero no estaba bien, estaba frustrada, sentía que en cualquier momento algo iba a venir por ella.

Catra fue llevada por esta mujer quien habló con el otro profesor explicándole la situación, todo se veía doble, las personas que siempre veía se volvían siluetas.

—Catra.

—¡¿Adora?! —Exclamó Catra buscando a su alrededor, la profesora le miró extrañada.

—Adora no está aquí —Avisaba, Catra tocó sus orejas.

—La escuché.

—... ¿Qué medicamento dijiste tomar?

—Peramivir o algo así —Respondió confundida.

—¿Por qué te dieron eso? —Susurró preocupada.

Al llegar a la sala de siempre sentó a Catra al lado del piano.

—No puedo ver nada —Decía comenzando a desesperar, sintió un toque en su hombro.

—Afortunadamente la música no necesitas verla, solo oírla.

Mientras la morena entraba en pánico mientras trataba de concentrarse en una sola cosa para tratar de enfocarla sintió el piano ser tocado, una hermosa melodía que comenzó a escuchar en silencio.

—Spring waltz, Chopin —Le informaba ella mientras le miraba, Catra soltó un suspiro tratando de calmar todo lo que sentía concentrada en la música—, cierra tus ojos Catra, descansa.

La nombrada obedeció a aquello en silencio pero sus párpados aún sintiéndose pesados no le dejaban dormir, los cerró pero estaba tan alerta al peligro que temblaban esperando todo.

—Catra —Susurró viendo que no lo lograría— ¿Quieres tocar conmigo?

—No puedo, no veo —Exclamaba temblando frustrada.

Catra vio su silueta frente a ella cuando la música se detuvo, con cuidado la tomó de las manos levantandola, Catra cuidó mucho su pierna.

—No muchos tienen la posibilidad de tener una experiencia como esta en la música.

Con cuidado la sentó poniéndose ella al lado, Catra sin lograr enfocar su vista vio el piano, estiró su brazo y tocó una tecla sin reconocer cuál era por su posición pero pudo reconocerla por su sonido.

—¿Quieres que intentemos? —Preguntó, Catra asintió.

Esta sin ver dónde tocar trataba de localizarse en aquel piano, sentía la voz de ella a su lado susurrando las notas, poco a poco se fue adaptando hasta que asintió nuevamente.

La maestra puso su mano izquierda y Catra la derecha, sintió el susurro que avisaba que comenzaran, bajaron sus manos comenzando a tocar en conjunto, estuvieron así pero aún la morena no era capaz de calmarse, no podía, se desesperaba rápidamente, la mano derecha de la maestra tomó la izquierda de Catra quién la miró sin dejar de tocar.

—¿Qué haces?

—Trato de tranquilizarte.

Catra corrió su mirada mareándose por completo sus notas vacilaron, aquella mujer le sostuvo mientras se iba para adelante.

—Estoy tan cansada —Susurró Catra con el cabello en su cara, comenzó a temblar, la profesora le miró preocupada—, siempre es lo mismo y siempre soy yo el problema ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz?

—Por supuesto que puedes-

—¿Siquiera te gusto a ti? ¿O solo es para llevarle la contraria a Adora? —Preguntó mirándola.

Catra alzó sus manos, ambas sobre el teclado, con ligereza pero tensión tocó un par de notas que aquella maestra reconoció; quinta sinfonía de Beethoven, mientras esta tocaba desvió su mirada hacia el frente.

—Por supuesto que me gustas, yo nunca diría algo así por decirlo, mucho menos a una estudiante.

—Heh, ¿Cómo puedo gustarte si no conoces nada de mí? —Preguntó.

Hace minutos atrás había alguien mirando la escena notando lo extraño que actuaba ella.

—Puedo aprender de ti-

—No puedes —Decía mientras tocaba el piano con su ceño fruncido—, solo ella puede y sabe todo de mí incluso yo desconociendo todo de mí ella parecía saberlo todo pero en cambio yo no sé ni una mierda de ella —La canción cada vez se volvía más agresiva—, todo tengo que averiguar porque no soy capaz de entender nada, no sé cómo se siente... ¿Qué más tengo que hacer? ¡¿Qué más tengo que hacer?! —Gritó mientras depositaba todo en aquellas notas— ¡¿Es que tengo que dañarme a mi misma?!

—¿Catra?

—¡Si tengo que hacerlo lo haré, te juro que-

La maestra tomó sus ante brazos en pánico y acercándose besó los labios de la alterada morena, no puso resistencia al no notar que estaba pasando, todo se sintió tan lento, pero el dolor de su pecho se hizo más al cada vez darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, los músculos entre sus cosquillas se contrajeron causando que no pudiera respirar, su cuerpo tembló, al fin reaccionando comenzó a rechazar a la mujer tratando de que está soltara sus muñecas, pero su beso y sus manos eran insistentes, lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no se sentía bien, lo odiaba, se alejó con fuerza intentando golpear sin embargo al no poder ver no pudo atinar.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Preguntó con una voz temblorosa.

—¡Entraste en pánico, yo entré en pánico! —Exclamó nerviosa.

Catra soltó un fuerte y aireado llanto, sintió la mano de aquella mujer sobre ella y se alejó temblando.

—... No me toques, estoy asustada, solo déjame ir.

La maestra palideció al ver algo a lo lejos que Catra no podía ver.

—... Lo siento Catra.

—Jódete —Susurró temblando mientras se subía a ciegas a la silla de ruedas alejándose del lugar mientras temblaba.

Sin saber el lugar exacto de donde estaba soltó un fuerte llanto y no era la única que estaba sintiendo esa fuerte agonía en su corazón, la que fue testigo podía verla y escucharla llorar mientras limpiaba sus labios de forma repetitiva, la rubia se alejó de aquel paisaje desolador y una vez lejos soltó un fuerte llanto aferrándose a la tela de su ropa tratando de detener aquel agónico y desesperante dolor de haber visto los labios de su amada siendo besado por otra.


	111. Chapter 111

Adora estaba sentada apoyada en la pared mientras soltaba un fuerte llanto sin saber a quien culpar de lo que había pasado, ¿Aquella llamada que escuchó fue una mentira? Sentía tanta pena e ira que no sabía a quién dirigir más que así misma ¿Debía culpar a alguien más? Tratando de recomponerse se puso de pie, sus piernas temblaban sin fuerza alguna, sólo fue al gimnasio limpiando sus lágrimas pero aún con el dolor tan latente en su corazón que le era difícil hasta el respirar, al llegar a este se unió a los primeros que encontró jugando, nunca le decían que no.

Con fuerza hacia rebotar ese balón, el sonido era tan fuerte que espantada hasta a sus compañeros de equipo, recordando todo soltó un gruñido tirando la pelota de donde estaba anotando uno de tres puntos de inmediato.

—No puedo jugar esta mierda —Decía saliendo de la cancha.

Quería explicaciones pero no podía hablar con ella, quería tener un brazo amigo pero no podía contarle a nadie, le irritaba recordar la escena donde ella se limpiaba su boca, Adora creyó saber que la morena había recibido el beso, pudo haberse defendido como siempre pero nada, si ella lo logró, si ella en su momento débil pudo defenderse ¿Por qué Catra no podría?

—¡Ngha! —Gruñó Adora pateando el piso con su ceño fruncido, su respiración temblaba, no sabía que hacer, la agonía le rodeaba.

Todo de repente se veía tan oscuro, como un día donde el sol se había escondido por completo, la desesperación no lograba hacer que pensara bien, no entendía que debía hacer ¿Qué fue todo eso? Quería volver a casa ¿Debía volver a casa? ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Fingir no haber visto nada y seguir con su vida de pareja? No podía, incluso en sus brazos sabía que no podía calmar la agonía ¿Debía seguir huyendo de todo? No quería dejarla, la amaba ¿Debía dejarla ir? Deseaba verla feliz pero le dolía tanto.

_Quizás solo debería morir._

Al pasar por detrás de la universidad escapando de esta por el camino largo vio un grupo de amigos probablemente tomando alcohol ahí en grupo, le irritaba las voces y sólo pasó por ahí en silencio con las lágrimas rebasando sus apagados ojos.

—Es que, viejo —Reía aquel chico—, te juro que Catra estaba completamente drogada —Adora solo pasó por allí—, no sé qué habrá probado pero que me dé.

El grupo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Adora se detuvo de golpe sin mirar al grupo.

—Podríamos hacer negocios allí, a ver que tiene la latina que ofrecer.

Adora se acercó al tipo tomándolo del cuello y golpeandolo contra la pared, este soltó un fuerte quejido, lágrimas de dolor salieron de este mientras los demás se alejaban asustados, este soltó su vaso probablemente con vodka.

—Catra no es así, ahora dime de que mierda estás hablando —Exigía llena de odio, estaba abrumada sin estar conscientes de sus propias acciones.

El rostro de aquel chico comenzó a tomar un color rojo intenso hasta que Adora lo soltó, este cayó al suelo tosiendo.

—¡Habla! —Gritó en un gruñido, el chico le vio aterrado temblando con dolor en su cuello.

—¡La encontré y casi se tira por las escaleras de nuestra sala! —Exclamó sin aire y con voz ronca este estaba temblando al ver el mirar de la rubia— ¡Tenía un pinchazo en su brazo y apenas me miraba!

Adora palideció alejándose dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, tantos pensamientos rondaron por su cabeza, ya ni podía pensar en nada más que en ella, quería verla, necesitaba verla, rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba antes ella pero ya no estaba ahí, corrió buscándola en silencio cuando escuchó su voz llamándola en un suave llanto, al encontrarla corrió con rapidez antes de que pudiera caer por las escaleras que llevaban al otro sector de la universidad, rápidamente la abrazó con silla incluida y la tiró hacia atrás.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Exclamó agitada tomando su cara.

Catra se alejó de ella cayendo de su silla pero aún así no moviendo su pierna recién operada.

—No me toques, hice algo horrible —Susurró temblando cegada, no podía verla, le desesperaba. 

Adora le miró con dolor, con cuidado la levantó dejándola en la silla, Catra trató de huir pero chocó contra una pared, la rubia se acercó preocupada aún con lágrimas cayendo.

—Te engañé —Confesaba, al decir eso sintió una punzada que recorrió s cuerpo, soltó un llanto suave mientras temblaba—, lo siento tanto —Su voz temblaba tanto como ella, aquella disculpa terminó en llanto.

Catra de inmediato trató de sacar su anillo con sus manos temblorosas sin ver nada pero Adora le detuvo al instante palideciendo al ver el primer instinto de Catra, ella no sentía merecer tener aquel anillo al que tanto siempre se aferraba.

—No me has engañado —Negaba desesperada, su voz también temblaba.

—Si lo hice, soy una perra —Decía confundida deseando ver la expresión que ella mostraba hacia su persona.

—No me engañaste Catra —Susurró abrazándola con fuerza—, se aprovecharon de ti cuando no podías defenderte.

Catra respiró agitada soltando un fuerte llanto al encontrar consuelo en su amada, se aferró a Adora quien tembló escuchándola disculparse por algo que no había podido controlar, tal como Adora le llamaba cuando necesitaba de ella Catra se disculpaba anhelando escuchar la voz de Adora.

—Vamos a casa, no te puedes quedar aquí así —Susurró Adora besando su cabeza—, no sé qué te pasó pero... Todo va a estar bien.

Catra la miró, aún solo veía la silueta, sonrió suavemente aún cayendo lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Se supone que soy yo la que te debo apoyar ahora —Susurró para luego ahogarse en su propio llanto.

—... Apesar de que me fui seguimos siendo prometidas, estamos para apoyarnos mutuamente.

—... Si —Susurró Catra dejando salir un tembloroso suspiro mientras era llevada por su amada—, ojalá escucharas eso.

Adora hizo una expresión de dolor para luego seguir llevándola a las escaleras, en el momento en el que llegó a casa Adora sintió al preocupado Melog mirando atento hacia la entrada, maulló al verlas entrar.

—Ven, tienes que acostarte.

Catra fue tomada por los brazos de Adora con mucho cuidado, esta se mareo aferrándose con fuerza a la rubia quien a paso lento se la llevó a su cama.

—... Gracias —Susurró Catra limpiando sus labios secos.

Adora se recostó a su lado dejando la cabeza de Catra en su pecho, está la abrazó con fuerza mientras temblaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí?

—... ¿Estuviste viendo? —Preguntó, el corazón de Adora se aceleró.

—Si.

—Tu creíste que yo te había engañado ¿Verdad?

Adora se quedó en silencio, Catra soltó un suspiro mientras limpiaba sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, no podía detenerse, los sentía sucios.

—Detente —Pidió Adora viendo aquello, Catra no se detuvo— ¡Detente! —Exclamó alejandola, Catra cayó acostada, Adora se subió sobre ella tomando sus muñecas— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

—Mis labios-

—¡Lo odie! —Gritó Adora, Catra se cayó tratando de poder verla pero todo se veía desenfocado— ¡Odie verla besándote! ¡Dolía como la mierda!

—¿Por qué no hiciste nada? —Preguntó susurrando.

—¿Cómo podría? Es tu decisión.

—¡¿Mi decisión?! —Exclamó Catra llena de dolor mientras trataba de escapar de Adora— ¡Nunca quise besarla! ¡Te lo dije, te elegí a ti!

—¡¿Si?! ¡O quizás la maldita te crió para que lo hicieras! —Gritó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Catra se quedó estupefacta al escuchar aquello, no podía verlo pero podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo sobre ella.

—... ¿Es por eso que no quieres estar conmigo? —Preguntó sin fuerza cesando su escape— ¿Por ella?

—¡¿Por qué lo dices tan simple?! ¡Todo lo que soy, todo lo que eres fue por ella! ¡No puedo escapar de esto! ¡No contigo a mi lado!

Catra hizo una expresión de dolor mientras fruncia su ceño.

—¡¿Crees que fue Shadow Weaver la que me hizo amarte?! ¡No fue así!

—¡¿Cómo mierda sabes?! ¡Ella se metió en nuestras cabezas! —Exclamó aterrada— ¡¿Cómo puedo saber si te amo si ella lo orquestó por ti?!

—¡¿Qué mierda Adora?! —Exclamó Catra golpeandola con fuerza al dejar escapar su mano, aquel golpe resonó por la habitación.

Adora rápidamente tomó la mano de Catra quién no podía fijar su mirada en la rubia.

—¡¿En serio vas a dejar que todos estos años juntas se vayan por la hija de perra?! —Exclamó Catra con dolor.

—¡Todo fue mentira!

—¡Para mí nunca lo fue! ¡No me enseñaron a amar Adora! ¡Me enseñaron a abrirme de piernas y a obedecer y satisfacer a mi cliente! ¡Nunca me enseñaron a que mi corazón latiera sin control mientras me besabas! ¡Nunca me enseñaron a que me sintiera segura solamente en tus brazos!

—¡¿Cuanto tiempo practicaste esa frase?!

—¡DEJA DE SER TAN ESTÚPIDA Y ESCÚCHAME DE UNA VEZ ADORA! —Gritó Catra, Adora se sorprendió— ¡YO TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡Cada momento de cada día te amo! ¡Aunque no quieras verme te amo! ¡Amo todo de ti, incluso esta parte de ti!

Adora soltó a Catra mientras soltaba respiraciones temblorosas, la morena tomó sus manos entrelazándolas con las de la rubia quien dejaba caer lágrimas sin control.

—Nadie me obligó a sentir nada por ti nunca, traté de no amarte de hecho —Susurró soltando una leve risita—, sé que estás aterrada princesa, no sé qué es lo que te aterra de todo lo que ha pasado pero tienes que saber que nunca he dudado de lo que siento, sé lo que hemos vivido juntas, sé en el momento en que ambas sentimos latir nuestro corazón por aquel sentimiento, aún recuerdo la primera vez que sentí aquellas cosquillas tan desesperante, recuerdo también la primera vez que supe que te amaba.

Adora comenzó a dejar un leve llanto salir entre sus respiraciones, tenía un nudo en su garganta.

—Entiendo como se siente querer escapar de todo, ven aquí, no puedo verte —Susurró Catra, lentamente sintió como Adora se acomodaba en sus brazos, con cuidado la abrazó soltando un suspiro que aliviaba su pena—, sé lo que se siente al momento en que te das cuenta de que quieres huir de quien amas pero te prometo que no hay sensación más reconfortante que sentir como todo se va en los brazos de quien amas.

Adora soltaba respiraciones pesadas intentando que su llanto no saliera de ella pero cada vez se escapaba más en sus exhalaciones, Catra acarició su cabello.

—Deja de negarte a sanar, mereces sanar princesa, está bien si te aferras a mí... No temas —Susurró besando su cabeza— Adora realmente te amo.

Adora sentía el acelerado palpitar de Catra al decir eso e hizo una expresión de dolor dejando escapar un leve llanto con sus manos envolviendo a la morena con miedo como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de porcelana tan frágil.

—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.


	112. Chapter 112

Era la mañana del día siguiente, Adora se quejó de tanto ruido y luz en la habitación, con dolor de cabeza se quejó sintiendo el palpitar ajeno, cegada y con dolor miró hacia arriba palideciendo al ver aquella acción de aquella chica.

—No puedes--¡No puedes solo curarme el maldito trauma y dejarme! —Exclamó con palidez, Catra cerró sus ojos con fuerza y la miró hacia abajo.

—Yo no he curado nada Adora —Susurró mirando el anillo entre sus dedos el cual brillaba intenso con la luz del sol.

—Ya no tengo miedo —Susurró temblando, Catra alzó una ceja.

—¿No?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué quieres?

—Estaba pensando muchas cosas que me aterraron ayer, me aterraba no ver nada, me aterraba estar mareada, no poder ver las teclas del piano... No poder defenderme —Lo último lo dijo con una voz apagada mientras tocaba sus heridos labios—, pero me di cuenta que lo que más me aterraba fue sentir tu dolor.

Adora le miraba atenta sin saber que pasaba allí, quería saber pero no podía preguntar porque estaba inmersa en lo que la morena decía.

—Me di cuenta de todo el dolor que he traído a tu vida, toda la inseguridad que he traído a tu alma, el amor no es fácil conmigo, sé que aún no puedes sanar y no sé si realmente pueda ayudarte ya que cada vez que puedo me lanzó al peligro, ya no quiero que pases por eso —Susurraba con seriedad—, tengo que entregarte esto.

Adora con palidez vio como le pasaba el anillo que recibía inconsciente, lo miró y miró a Catra temblando.

—No pienses mal —Susurró—, te amo pero tienes que saber que si te quedas conmigo todo será difícil para ti como ahora, como desde que me conociste.

—... Catra-

—Te lo entrego porque quiero que elijas nuevamente si entregármelo o arrepentirte, si seré tu futuro o parte de tu pasado —Sonreía acariciando la mejilla de Adora—, en todos los casos respetaré tu decisión.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —Preguntó Adora al instante, Catra se sorprendió viendo cómo ofrecía el anillo que había quitado hace tan poco.

—Piénsalo-

—No hay nada que pensar, quizás dudé de lo que sentías pero nunca de lo que yo sentía por ti, te amo tanto, ponte el maldito anillo, tu mano sin este me dará pesadilla por meses.

Catra soltó una risita poniendo su mano, con rapidez y cuidado Adora lo puso soltando un suspiro aliviado.

—Mucho mejor —Dijo mirándola.

—Ven acá tontita —Susurró Catra abrazándola con fuerza.

—Oh... Wow —Exclamó en un susurro mientras sentía aquella calidez que añoraba—... ¿Puedo ser feliz?

—Es lo que todos esperamos —Susurró Catra con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura de que puedo serlo? —Preguntaba llena de temor tratando de no aferrarse a esa calidez que amaba.

—Adora, por mi culpa descubriste algo horrible y hablaste con aquella maldita mujer, haz sufrido lo necesario, ya es tiempo de que vengas aquí y seas feliz.

La rubia le miró con aquellos ojos brillantes, conmovida se apegó más a Catra.

—Vamos a trabajar con tu depresión y pensamientos suicidas —Susurró—, este no es el final así que no hay descanso.

—... ¿Segura? —Preguntó Adora haciendo ojitos.

—... Quizás un poco —Susurró avergonzada mientras Adora dejaba salir una torpe risa.

Adora comenzó a quejarse de dolor, Catra le miró preocupada mientras la veía quejarse y reír.

—Es que mi cuerpo se relajó tanto que ahora duele.

Catra soltó una carcajada mientras aún la tenía entre sus brazos, Adora le miró con una sonrisa ladeada viendola con sus mejillas ardiendo, su corazón palpitante y estómago sintiendo aquella sensación que ya no le parecía molesta.

Sintieron unos rápidos y cortos pasos hacia ellas y Adora se quejó al sentir al gato saltan con violencia sobre su espalda.

Melog comenzó a maullar enojado mientras tiraba el cabello de la rubia con sus dientes.

—¡Auch! ¡Catra, tu hijo me maltrata!

—Nuestro hijo —Corregía— y te lo mereces.

Melog saltó sobre la cabeza de Adora comenzando a estirarse y masajear aquel bulto de cabello de su peinado logrando que la rubia gritara tratando de quitarlo, Catra reía al ver eso y tomó al gato quien ronroneó.

—Ya todo está bien —Susurró Catra, Melog juntó su lengua con la punta de la nariz de la morena esta dejó de reír y sólo se quedó sonriendo.

—Mierda, la universidad —Se quejó Adora levantándose— ¿Irás?

—No puedo —Confesó—, todo sigue dando vueltas y aun no puedo verte bien.

—Llama a Lance para que te cuide —Le decía acercándose mientras volvía a ella para besar su frente—, ya no tienes fiebre.

Catra se levantó con cuidado, últimamente no movía su pierna para casi nada, con ayuda de Adora saltaba hacia el sofá donde se tiró tomando la guitarra.

—Esto es mucho más fácil —Decía aliviada.

—¿Te preparo desayuno? —Preguntó la rubia.

—Sólo come una barra nutritiva —Decía tocando unas notas.

—¿Eso has estado comiendo? —Preguntó preocupada.

—No tengo apetito —Confesaba—, hey Adora.

—Dime —Decía abriendo el vacío refrigerador lleno de barras de extraño color.

—Te dedico esta canción —Decía con una sonrisa, puso sus dedos en el acordé G— _Adora ya sé_ —Cambió la posición a D— _que estuve mal, te descuidé_ —Decía haciendo una transición de D a Em— _y ahora no estás_ —Cambiaba a C, luego hizo tres notas juntas G, D, Em— _Adora, lo lamento, te olvidé y no pensé que te iba a perder_ —Cantaba con una sonrisa, Adora la miraba con vergüenza—, _ahora me dejaste sola, estoy sin ti, tu voz es música si pienso en ti, vuelve a casa pronto, vuelve a mi_ —Cantaba intentando no reír, soltó con cuidado la guitarra y puso las manos al costado de su boca—, _Adora vuelve a mí_ —Susurró.

Adora soltó una fuerte risa mientras la veía tomar la guitarra y ponerse a tocar de nuevo, se acercó a ella comiendo una de las barras la cual le gustó.

— _Adora tu no ves que yo estaba ciega_ —Cantaba tocando y paró mirándola de reojo— literal —Adora aguantó su risa— _y no sé qué hacer por tenerte de nuevo_ —Cantaba tocando animada.

Adora con una gran sonrisa se acomodó mirándola tocar aún sin ver nada.

— _Más que una mascota, mi prometida, eres mi familia, no te olvidaré vuelve a mí_ —Melog se subió al sofá mirando como Catra cantaba y tocaba—, _no tengo perdón por haberte olvidado el ritmo bajo en mi corazón, espero que esto entiendas y en casa pronto estés._

Adora finalmente lo había entendido y entre risas Catra tocaba una nota.

— _Adora vuelve a mí, Adora vuelve a mí_ —En el acorde de sol pasó lentamente su pulgar por las cuerdas dándole el final.

—Entonces... ¿Quieres que vuelva? —Preguntó Adora, Catra reía mirándola.

—Por supuesto que quiero que vuelvas tontita, eres mi prometida y quiero estar contigo.

Catra recibió un suave beso en su mejilla, sonrojada cerró sus ojos mientras la comisura de sus labios se extendía alzando sus mejillas acaloradas, Adora al alejarse le dedicó aquella mirada que no le había dedicado durante tanto tiempo y sólo sonrió completamente enamorada.


	113. Chapter 113

—¿Qué debería ponerme? —Preguntó Adora mientras tenía su cuerpo envuelto en la toalla.

—Quizás ropa —Reía Catra con tranquilidad tocando la guitarra aún pero esta vez para Melog.

—Si, pero ¿Qué ropa? —Preguntó Adora confundida— Hace tiempo no tenía una elección distinta a la misma ropa de siempre.

—Dile a... La mujer que volverás a casa.

—¿Lo haré? —Preguntó Adora bromeando.

—Estoy lista y dispuesta en perseguirte cantando la canción Gary vuelve a casa —Amenazaba tocando los acordes, Adora reía al escuchar eso.

—Ella se llama Amelia por cierto —Informaba.

Adora cuando salió posó coqueta, Catra le miró sonrojada.

—Tu cabello —Tartamudeo.

—Pensé que sería bueno innovar —Decía acercándose, seguía teniendo su peinado pero había dejado dos mechones fuera.

—Se ve bien —Susurraba Catra.

—Dejé la mochila en la universidad, así que... Me iré.

Ambas se quedaron mirando en silencio para luego soltar un suspiro nervioso.

—Sabía que se volvería incómodo.

—Que te vaya bien y... Vuelve.

Adora se acercó y besó la frente de Catra para luego mecer su mano e irse, la morena suspiró dejando escapar una sonrisa mientras tocaba su frente.

Catra se vistió con dificultad y subió a su silla de ruedas, Melog salió con ella alegre a jugar por el bosque mientras ella se hacía paso hacia la ciudad concentrada en todo ruido, su vista mejoró bastante pero aún le faltaba, dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y vio a una pareja que reconoció.

—Oh, Okay, eso es raro —Salió de su boca cambiando el rumbo de la silla de ruedas con rapidez.

—¡Hey Catra! —Gritó aquella voz conocida para ella mientras se acercaba rápidamente riendo.

Catra detuvo la silla de ruedas y volteó suspirando mientras la veía acercarse animada mientras el otro le seguía.

—¡Finalmente te encuentro! —Exclamó alegre saltando frente a ella— Supimos que estabas aquí.

—Si, me pregunto para que usó esa información —Susurró Catra mirando a Hordak—, sigues siendo fugitivo ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Oh, cierto! ¡Mira! —Exclamó mostrando su mano mientras chillan a emocionada.

—¿Te casaste? —Preguntó tomando la mano de Entrapta— ¿Te casaste con Hordak?

—¡Así es! ¡¿No es bonito?!

—... Estoy sin palabras —Decía alzando sus cejas para luego suspirar y sonreírle a Entrapta—, felicitaciones por tu matrimonio.

Entrapta con una sonrisa le dio suaves palmaditas a su cabeza, Catra solo sonreía apenada.

—Recibimos tu invitación pero luego vi que la cancelaron —Decía rodeando la silla de ruedas— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no sé cuál de los dos hermanos me mandó a matar —Decía mirando a Hordak quien no titubeó ni un segundo ante esto.

—¿Por eso estás en silla de ruedas?

—Si, pero me voy a recuperar y cuando lo haga voy a patear tu maldito trasero —Decía con su ceño fruncido.

Catra sintió como Entrapta levantaba la silla de ruedas como si nada, rápidamente se tomó a los apoyabrazos.

—¡Entrapta! ¡¿Podrías no revisar mi silla de ruedas cuando estoy en ella?! ¡Muchas gracias! —Gruñía entre dientes, ella la dejó caer haciendo saltar a Catra quién se quejó de dolor.

—¡Es cierto! ¿No conocerás algún lugar donde vendan comida pequeña por aquí? —Preguntó mirándola de cerca.

—Por aquí.

Catra les guió con dificultad mientras ambos caminaban rápido ella no podía hacer lo mismo, Hordak retrocedió tomando la silla de ruedas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Eres lenta y gastas mi preciado tiempo.

—Chinga tu madre —Gruñó Catra cruzandose de brazos mientras seguía enojada.

Al final ella les terminó guiando, con cuidado de bajó de la silla sentándose en la del establecimiento y de inmediato Entrapta comenzó a investigarla, cuando se acercaron a ofrecerles el menú ella se calmó y se sentó.

Pero una vez pedido volvió a jugar con la silla de ruedas hasta romperla, Catra soltó un quejido.

—Entrapta esa es la única silla de ruedas que tengo —Susurró tratando de calmarse.

—Oops, Hordak ¿Trajimos dinero?

—No voy a invertir en una prostituta-

Catra lo golpeó con fuerza, Entrapta siguió viendo la silla de ruedas como si nada mientras este gruñía enojado.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?!

—¡Tú empezaste!

Ambos se miraban enojados pero sentían las risas de Entrapta y realmente opacaba el odio que había allí, solo corrieron su mirada pero Catra seguía teniendo una expresión de disgusto.

Al final se quedaron allí comiendo mientras la mayoría de las veces Catra golpeaba a Hordak quien gruñía devolviendo el golpe, ambos se quejaban mientras sentían los chillidos de felicidad de Entrapta al ver la pequeña comida.

—¡Lo siento por tu silla de ruedas! —Exclamó Entrapta siendo tirada por su esposo— ¡Te compraremos una!

—¡No lo haré!

—¡No te preocupes Catra! —Se despedía Entrapta, Catra soltó un pesado suspiro mientras veía como caía la noche y la sacaban del negocio con lo que quedaba de la silla.

—Gatita —Catra soltó otro quejido.

—¿Qué carajo? —Preguntó mirando a Double Trouble riendo— ¿Qué quieres?

—Que amable recibimiento-

—Jódete, que hayamos hecho un trato antes no significa que seamos amigos.

—¿Vas a esperar que Adora salga de la universidad para llamarla? ¿Acaso va a volver o se irá con otras mujeres musculosas?

—¿Qué te pasa? En serio, tengo un número de contacto para una psicóloga, deja de creer ser malo, es ridículo como tu disfraz de Flutterina.

Catra lo miró de reojo, este la miraba, ambos luego de un silencio comenzaron a reír.

—¡Oh, Adora, soy tu fan! —Exclamó haciendo la voz de Flutterina.

—¿Qué hacías siguiendo a mi prometida por cierto?

—Molestarte —Dijo sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

—Caes tan mal —Gruñó la morena.

—Oh querida, tu me amabas —Dijo tomando su mentón, Catra de inmediato lo golpeó con fuerza..

—Espero que no hayas tenido ni una sola droga porque no estoy de humor y si despierto te voy a matar —Narraba enojada mientras aquel chico reía tocando su mejilla golpeada.

—Me lo merezco.

—Lo malditamente haces —Dijo bruscamente.

Double Trouble se puso de pie para luego agacharse frente a ella.

—Sube.

—¿Qué haces?

—Que subas, te llevaré a tu casa.

—¿Qué carajo les pasa a todos?

—Te cobraré como un taxista, incluido el tiempo en que no te subes.

Catra se quejó y con cuidado se subió a su espalda mientras era levantada con dificultad por ese y se fue caminando a paso pesado.

—La silla-

—Deja esa chatarra aquí —Decía acomodándose.

—¿Qué hacías aquí?

—No es como si fuera normal que Hordak viniera a Bright Moon, pensé que venía a terminar el trabajo.

—Heh, menos mal soy yo la que te ama —Se burlaba enterrandole las uñas.

—Típico gato salvaje —Se quejaba—, solo estaba buscando el mejor puesto para la función.

—Si, si —Susurró Catra guiándolo.

Al abrir este la puerta con cuidado vio a tres personas dentro de la casa mirando la escena.

—Hoy tenemos público.

—Oh oh —Susurró Catra escuchando los gritos.


	114. Chapter 114

—¡Suelta a mi prometida!

—Está bien —Decía soltando sus piernas, Catra comenzó a caer.

—¡No me sueltes! ¡Ngha! —Exclamó Catra trepando a Double Trouble quién se quejaba afirmándose del marco de la puerta.

—¡¿Qué haces con elle?! —Exclamó Adora tomando a Catra en brazos mientras Double Trouble suspiraba.

—¡La golpeaste, mira su brazo Adora! —Exclamó Glimmer mirando el morado brazo de Catra tirándose sobre él.

—¡No fue elle! —Gritó Catra agitada por tanto.

—¡Ajá, entonces ¿Quién fue?! —Preguntó sin creerle

—¡Hordak! —Todos la quedaron mirando.

—Bueno, ahora que no soy parte de la ocasión me retiro- —Glimmer le golpeó con fuerza sin mirarlo y le tiró dentro de la casa encerrándolo.

—No hemos terminado contigo ¿Dónde está tu silla de ruedas?

—Entrapta la destruyó —Se quejaba.

—¡¿Vino a la casa?!

—No, la encontré al salir.

—¡¿Por qué saliste si sigues mal?! —Exclamó Adora en pánico.

Catra fue dejada en el sofá mientras Adora se acercaba a Double Trouble haciendo sonar sus dedos.

—¿Cuál es el plan de Hordak?

—Oh ¿Por qué lo sabría?

—¡Quizás porque vendiste a mi prometida a él anteriormente! —Exclamó Adora intentando golpearle— ¡¿Qué quieres de Catra?!

—¿Por qué querría algo de ella? Pobrecita, no tiene nada más que a ti.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo —Se quejaba Catra acostándose en el sofá.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? Pienso que te has arrepentido de haberla entregado porque si la querías y ahora estás buscando una segunda oportunidad con ella —Atacaba Glimmer—, nunca tuviste amigos así que perder a una creíste que sería fácil ¿No te dio miedo? Que Catra podría haber estado enojada, le hizo eso a Prime ¿Por qué no lo haría contigo?

Catra subió su cabeza viendo con pena cómo acorralaban a DT pero se quedó callada hasta que sintió el maullo de Melog, todos le quedaron mirando.

—Que Melog dé el veredicto —Decía Catra, este saltó del sofá y camino en silencio hacia DT con autoridad.

Estos abrieron paso para que fuera hacia Double Trouble quién se quedó mirando atento al gato, este se hizo cariño en su pierna y luego le rasguñó la pierna haciendo que este se quejara con dolor.

—Ese es su veredicto ahora, fuera —Dijo Catra acostándose en el sofá de nuevo.

—¿Cuando admitirás que me amas? —Preguntó DT coqueto acercándose al sofá.

—Cuando tu admitas que tú me amas, idiota —Dijo Catra golpeándolo con un cojín.

—Serían diez dólares —Decía estirando su mano.

—Eres una mierda ¿Sabías? —Se quejaba Catra— Princesa trae mi cartera por favor.

—Nuh uh, no le voy a pagar nada —Decía enojada.

—Es tan malo hacer negocios con ustedes ¿Ya ves por qué te traicioné? —Preguntó recibiendo una fuerte cachetada de Catra.

Hubo un gran silencio, Catra le tomó del cuello sentándose quedando frente a él.

—Ese día no sólo me pusiste en riesgo, pusiste en riesgo a Lonnie, a Rogelio, a Kyle, a Entrapta y a mi prometida, no creas que puedes faltarme el respeto así —Decía con una voz que expresaba su enojo—, entiendes lo que digo ¿Verdad?

—Quizás si me sueltas puedo contestar —Decía casi sin aire.

—¿Verdad?

—Si —Asintió, Catra lo soltó.

—Dilo.

—... Lo siento —Susurró.

Todos le miraron con sorpresa al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Catra, DT solo la quedó mirando con una sonrisa apenada.

—Ya vete, otro día te pago —Reía, DT tomó su mentón.

—Más te vale primor —Decía besando su mejilla.

Adora abrió su boca ofendida completamente mientras fruncía su ceño, DT la miró y escapó hacia la puerta mientras se reía burlesco.

—Adiós gatita, adiós mujer gigante y adiós par de tragedias, es el fin del show —Se despedía huyendo.

—Es una completa perra —Decía Glimmer viéndole.

Catra soltó una fuerte risa para luego sentir como ambos chicos le rodeaban abrazándola.

—Supimos lo que te hizo esa vieja desgraciada —Decía Glimmer besando su mejilla, Bow también lo hizo.

—¡¿Podrían dejar de besar a mi prometida?! —Exclamó Adora abrazando a Catra por detrás.

Catra solo sonrió cerrando sus ojos mientras todos se acurrucaban en ella hasta quedar dormidos en el sofá.

Al despertar sintió a los tres roncando abrazados a ella, Catra se quejó viendo en sus piernas al gato también roncando, parecía una competencia de quien lo hacía más fuerte, sólo sonrió quedándose allí un poco más.

Lentamente y luego de horas estos despertaron babeando, se miraron viendo a la dormida Catra a quien la acomodaron en el sofá dejándola dormir allí.

Catra al despertar sintió la manta sobre ella y miró a su alrededor, tenía a alguien en frente y lo veía borroso, con su mano lo alcanzó tocando su cara.

—Ah eres Bow —Susurró bostezando mientras se estiraba.

—Roncas como si fuera un ronroneo —Decía maravillado.

—¿Dónde están las demás?

—Salieron a comprar y me dejaron cuidándote —Decía sentándose en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el sofá.

—¿Puedo hablarte de algo Bow?

—Uh, charla, amo charlar —Decía emocionado, Catra sonrió acariciando el cabello del chico para luego acostarse de espalda y poner el antebrazo en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no pasas tiempo con tus padres? —Preguntó, Bow se puso serio al instante.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nunca estás con ellos, ellos te extrañan mucho —Decía, Bow la miró preocupado.

—¿Lo hacen?

—Por supuesto, eres su hijo ¿No? —Susurró mirándolo.

—Hay una explicación —Confesaba girando hacia Catra cruzando sus brazos subiéndolos en el sofá y apoyó su cara ahí.

Catra se ladeó para escuchar todo atenta.

—George y Lance son unos padres geniales pero me adoctrinaron durante toda mi vida con esto de los historiadores, los amo pero cuando les dije que era otra cosa que quería estudiar solo me ignoraron siguiendo con el sueño de tener un hijo más historiador —Le narraba a Catra quién escuchaba con tranquilidad.

—¿Has pensado en hablarlo con ellos? Pero ahora de forma seria —Decía preocupada—, son algo insistentes con el tema de lo de ser historiadores, hasta a mí me ofrecieron eso.

—¡¿A ti también?! —Reía Bow— Si eres mi hermana huh.

Catra miró a Bow con sorpresa mientras sus mejillas ardían, corrió su mirada sintiendo una grata calidez.

—Lo único que sé es que si lo hablas con ellos van a comprender, son buenos hombres.

—Lo sé —Dijo luego de soltar un suspiro.

—Ve —Impulsaba Catra, Bow le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Ahora?

—Si no lo haces ahora no lo harás nunca —Reía Catra—, ve.

Bow asintió decidido y abrazó a Catra antes de salir corriendo, esta buscó su celular, al tomarlo se tiró al sofá de nuevo y marcó a alguien.


	115. Chapter 115

—Ugh ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve ahora? —Fue lo primero que dijo, Catra reía.

—De hecho venía a preguntarte si querías salir conmigo mañana.

—¿Debería llamar a Adora y decirle que tendremos un noviazgo?

—No ese tipo de salida —Se escuchó la risa floja de Mermista.

—Si, como sea, ¿A que hora?

—Temprano, quería hacer una cena, invité hace un tiempo a Scorpia a casa y aún no he podido traerla.

—Claro, le diré a Sea Hawk que saldré —Se escuchó la voz del nombrado a lo lejos— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Ugh! ¡No molestes a mi papá! Catra me tengo que ir.

—Pareces ocupada ¿Segura que puedes?

—Hablamos por mensaje, fue bueno escucharte.

—Adiós Melanocetus johnsonii —Rió Catra.

—¡Lo busqué y ahora sé lo que es te juro que mañana-

Catra cortó soltando burlescas risitas cuando vio entrar a las chicas las detuvo lentamente.

—¿Y Bow?

—Fue con sus padres —Avisaba dejando el celular a un lado.

—Bueno Catra, ahora si tienes que comer —Dijo Adora dejando bolsas en la mesa.

Catra se quejó sentándose con cuidado, Melog hace bastante tiempo que la miraba.

—Supongo que está bien.

Adora sonrió con cariño para luego alzar sus prendas, Glimmer también ayudó mientras Catra no podía hacerlo al no tener silla de ruedas.

A los muchos minutos después llegó Bow conmovido hasta las lágrimas, Catra le miró con preocupación al igual que Glimmer quién corrió hacia él.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó?

—Catra tenía razón —Susurraba abrazándola con cuidado—, ellos me aceptaron tan rápido y yo viví con él miedo de ser rechazados por ellos tanto tiempo.

Catra sonrió aliviada al escuchar eso mientras Bow se abrazaba a quien amaba con una sonrisa, Adora se acercó a la morena e hizo lo mismo que ellos, se abrazó a ella con una suave sonrisa logrando que esta se acurrucara en sus brazos escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la rubia.

—Oye Catra —Susurró Adora mirándola.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Quieres cambiar de carrera? —Preguntó, Catra se alejó de ella mostrando como alzaba su ceja extrañada.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Siento que te va mejor la psicología —Reía, Catra volvió a ocultar su cara en el cuello de su amada.

—Me gusta la música, me divierto tocando —Confesaba—, quizás si tengo la posibilidad y dinero podría estudiar psicología.

—Bien —Susurró abrazándola con fuerza sintiendo los quejidos de Catra.

—Agh, tanto músculo apretándome ¿Qué es esto? ¿El paraíso? —Los tres miraron esto soltando fuertes risas.

Los amigos se sentaron a comer lo que ambas chicas habían preparado cuando sintieron un insistente golpeteo, Catra tragó saliva al ver que Bow se levantaba a abrir la puerta, con lentitud lo hizo y pasó una chica rápidamente en silla de ruedas.

—¡Tada! —Exclamó, Catra soltó un quejido tocando su frente.

—¿Entrapta? —Preguntó Adora.

—¡Oh! ¡Hey Adora! ¡Ayer destruí la silla de ruedas de Catra y compre otra la cual modifiqué! —Exclamó emocionada mostrando su creación.

—Pensé que Hordak no te dejaría —Decía entregándole uno de los bollos que Glimmer hizo.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¿No tienen versiones pequeñas? —Decía pero de todas formas comió— Hordak no es tan malo, me dio el dinero para comprarlo justo después de irnos.

—No es tan malo dice —Gruñó Adora mientras comía—, casi mató a mi prometida.

—Es alguien que fue fácil de manipular —Decía con tranquilidad.

Catra sintió aquel incómodo silencio, cuando Adora iba a voltear a decirle algo la morena le detuvo.

—¿Cuando se casaron? —Preguntó Catra, esto sorprendió a los tres.

—Oh, fue hace poco, dos meses y trece días específicamente.

—¿Hubo luna de miel? —Preguntó con una sonrisa interesada.

—¡Claro que sí, fuimos a CES, habían cosas fascinantes ahí! —Narraba emocionada.

Bow fue el único que le entendió y se pusieron a hablar como si nada emocionados creando una amistad de la nada en el momento, Adora solo suspiró agotada.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Catra viendo cómo Entrapta se sentaba al lado de Bow quién le daba bollos.

—Esto, ¿Cómo puedes enfrentar el pasado tan rápido? Literalmente no hace mucho su esposo trató de matarte y tu amigue te vendió, aún puedes mantenerte estable frente a ellos —Decía estresada— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?

—Dejé mi pasado atrás hace mucho tiempo, desde que te conocí de hecho —Sonreía—, no puedo vivir ahogada en lágrimas de cosas de mi pasado que me dañaron si ahora puedo ser feliz... Deberías intentarlo.

—... Lo intentaré pero siguen sin agradarme —Decía dándole un gran mordisco a su bollo mordiendo de paso su dedo— ¡Auch!

La morena soltó fuerte carcajadas burlescas al ver aquello, Glimmer la imitó de inmediato, ambas reían hasta que fue doloroso para ellas seguir.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Entrapta saliendo de debajo de la mesa, la llamada saltó hacia atrás asustada.

—¡¿Qué hacías ahí?!

—Investigaba tu mesa, por cierto a lo que venía ¡Súbete!

Entrapta tomó con fuerza a Catra quién sólo se quejaba siendo sentada por esa mujer, Adora abrió su boca con sorpresa al ver aquello.

—¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué tal?! —Exclamaba brincando por el alrededor de la silla.

Catra se acomodó sintiendo que había almohadillas en el respaldo y silla, miró a las ruedas extrañada.

—¿Dónde están?

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó acercando su cara a la de Catra pestañeando múltiples veces esperando la respuesta.

—Las cosas que están al lado de las ruedas para que yo pueda tomarlas y andar —Decía, Entrapta se alejó comprendiendo.

—No lo necesitas, tiene motor —Susurró emocionada mientras sus ojos brillaban— aprieta aquí.

Catra con miedo lo hizo, esta comenzó a moverse con rapidez haciendo que la morena se estrechara contra la pared.

—¡Catra! —Exclamaron todos.

—¡Oops! ¡Olvidé cambiar la velocidad!

—¡La idea es algo para andar no un maldito auto de carreras! —Se quejaba Catra con dolor.

—¡Catra ¿Por qué te cierras a las muchas posibilidades?! —Exclamó Entrapta tomando su cara y aplastando sus mejillas— ¡Ahora podrás participar en carreras de sillas de ruedas!

—¡Lo haría si tan solo existieran!

—Oh, fascinante, podría crear un nuevo deporte, hmm —Decía caminando hacia otra parte concentrada en sus pensamientos.

—Entrapta solo ayúdame a aprender a usar esto —Decía Catra confundida.

—¡Aye! —Exclamaba acercándose a Catra.


	116. Chapter 116

—Y aquí viene la profesora Charles Xavier ¿Seré reclutada para los X-men? —Preguntó Mermista riendo— ¿De dónde conseguiste dinero para eso?

—Me lo regalaron-

—No puede ser, el beso de la profesora fue tan radiactivo que te convirtió en esto —Catra la empujó soltando una risa— ¿Quién te regaló esto?

—¿Por qué no mejor vamos? —Dijo alegre.

—¿Qué estás planeando, Catra? —Preguntó Mermista extrañada tomando la silla de ruedas.

—No tienes que hacerlo ahora —Decía Catra.

—Me gusta hacerlo —Confesó— ¿Qué necesitas comprar?

—Estaba pensando hacer una cena e invitarlos a todos —Confesaba algo avergonzada.

—¿Es la cena que le prometiste a Scorpia? —Preguntó Mermista con una floja sonrisa mientras caminaba llevando a Catra.

—Si, pensaba hacer algo hoy porque ya es fin de semana —Dijo señalando la tienda.

—¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿Algo hogareño?

—No sé tú pero yo estaré con mis mejores prendas —Retaba Catra mirando hacia arriba.

—No retes a alguien si sabes que perderás —Decía casi saboreando la victoria—, Yo y Sea Hawk, tú y Adora, no se pueden repetir trajes.

—... ¡Eso es injusto!

—Tu rugiste gata, no es mi culpa.

Catra comenzó a llamar a Adora quien acostada tenía sus ojos en el techo sin poder cerrar sus ojos, no podía dormir sin tenerla entre sus brazos, al sonar la melodía de su celular estiró su brazo sin ganas y contestó sin ver.

—¿Alo?

—La pez aquí me retó a hacer algo, vamos a comprar algunas cosas así que... ¿Podrías hacer aseo?

—Catra —Dijo feliz escuchando su voz—, por supuesto que puedo... Creo.

—Solo recuerda que la parte del cepillo es con la que se barre, no con el palo —Mermista soltó fuertes carcajadas mientras Catra solo reía suavemente—, volveré en poco tiempo.

—De acuerdo reina, no te demores.

—No lo haré, ten cuidado y... Llámame si me necesitas, incluso si sientes que no ¿Si?

—... Te necesito —Susurró Adora cerrando sus ojos, Catra sintió arder sus mejillas tragando saliva.

—Iré lo más pronto posible, lo prometo —Susurró, Adora sonrió.

—Sé que si.

Adora cortó la llamada dejando caer su celular nuevo sobre la cama soltando un suspiro, se levantó y comenzó a limpiar, al poner música en su televisor vio que no sabía que tipo de música escuchaba Catra pero si sabía las que cantaba.

Puso aquellas canciones románticas que le cantaba para relajarla y no tenían el mismo efecto si no era su voz.

Catra mientras hacía las compras junto con Mermista la miraba de reojo, cuando esta le miraba ella desviaba sus ojos y se iba en busca de más cosas, estuvo así durante toda esa hora.

—Okay, ¿Qué está pasando? Digo ¿Qué haces? Hace tiempo que me estás mirando y no dices nada, estás asustándome —Decía interrumpiendo el camino de Catra poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

—Me preguntaba si estás bien —Corría su mirada avergonzada.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Preguntó confundida.

—Porque... Eres la que más ha estado junto a nosotras en los momentos difíciles y has visto muchas cosas que no creo que te dejen sana —Se explicaba mientras miraba todo menos a Mermista—, quería saber como llevabas todo y si no estás bien te puedo ayudar a conseguir la ayuda que necesites.

Mermista le miró con una sonrisa y soltó una risa de ternura hacia Catra.

—Si, todo esto fue bastante impactante para mí y sí me afectó mucho en su momento —Confesaba tomando más cosas para comprar—, pero no estuve sola y conseguí ayuda para mejorar y así.

—... Me alegro —Sonrió con una gran honestidad que irradiaba, Mermista sólo se quejó avergonzada.

—Además, esto me ha ayudado a escribir —Confesaba.

—¿Esa es tu pasión? No combina muy bien en tu hogar bajo del mar pez.

—Es mi hobby, cállate —Decía avergonzada peleando con Catra— ¿Me llamaste para comprar solo por eso?

—Estaba preocupada, solo eso —Confesó escapando avergonzada.

—Hay que volver, Adora debe estar cansada de esperar o limpiar.

Adora si estaba ordenando lo más que podía, mientras lo hacía no tenía expresión alguna en su cara, estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, la música se había detenido durante eternos minutos y no lo había notado, comenzó a temblar mientras limpiaba cada vez más fuerte la mesa hasta dañarse, miró sus dedos, estaban tan rojos.

Distintos rostros venían a ellas sonrisas que se convertían en llantos, no escuchó sus gritos pero los podía sentir latentes en su cabeza, tantos niños a los que conoció, tantos a los que ella les dio fin, comenzó a respirar agitada sintiendo un fuerte pitido en sus oídos ahogador, miró su alrededor y todo se veía tan solitario.

Comenzó a llamar su nombre casi rogando que volviera a casa, entre la desesperación, sus respiraciones, el pitido y su soledad se aferró al respaldo de la silla con fuerza apoyando su cabeza ahí, la agonía cada vez se hacía más intensa e incontrolable, se escapó aquel grito en un llanto que aumentó su volumen, el dolor en su corazón no se aliviaba, no se iba.

—Catra, Catra, Catra- —A pesar de que anhelaba llamarla se detuvo.

La agonía se hizo más fuerte cuando sus ojos se fijaban en la puerta, podía escuchar la voz de Light Spinner en su cabeza llamándola, diciéndole que volviera a casa.

La agonía que sentía era indescriptible, su rostro la mostraba, su voz la mostraba, su llanto, sus lágrimas y el temblor de su cuerpo lo hacían, se aferraba a la madera para no salir por aquella puerta, se aferraba al que Catra volvería para calmar su dolor.

Quería morir, necesitaba morir, no había forma de calmar aquella culpa, el peso de los pequeños cuerpos sobre sus hombros, fueron a la única que le dedicaron su última sonrisa, era su culpa, por su culpa estaban muertos, debía morir, su muerte haría que alcanzaran la paz, debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Desorientada entre respiraciones agitadas y vista nublada miró hacia la cocina viendo aquel mueble con los cuchillos, solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón soltando con lentitud aquella silla con la esperanza de que alcanzara a ser rescatada por ella aunque sabía que no lo merecía.


	117. Chapter 117

—Un poco más —Rogaba luchando contra todo su anhelo de morir—, ella va a llegar, ella-

Su mente le decía que no lo haría, que la abandonaría por hacerle sufrir, la voz bulliciosa y ensordecedora le decía que ella no le amaba, aquella voz se convirtió en el amargo recuerdo de las palabras de Shadow Weaver.

Con aquello llegaba la desesperanza como si sólo tuviera dos opciones sentía que debía elegir si vivir en el recuerdo de Catra o vivir con ella odiandole por dejarla, ¿Podría vivir viéndola con otra siendo feliz y dedicándole las sonrisas y canciones que le dedicaba a ella?

Adora miró hacia la cocina temerosa de su propio pensamiento que le impulsaba a hacerlo, a paso lento, muy lento camino hacia la cocina cuando escuchó las voces en la puerta y como esta se abría.

Catra al ver el temblor de Adora quien miraba hacia la cocina dándole la espalda le pidió que le dejara sola con ella, cuando Mermista dejó todo en la entrada salió cerrando la puerta.

—Princesa...

Adora no podía escucharla, Catra se acercó poniéndose frente a ella paralizadose al ver cómo la rubia susurraba rogando por más tiempo.

—... Ya estoy en casa —Susurró, Adora abrió sus ojos temerosa y soltó un fuerte jadeo, como si no hubiera respirado en tanto tiempo.

Adora le sonrió alegre aún cuando sus ojos gritaban y rogaban por darle fin a su vida, Catra estaba aterrada sin saber que hacer o a quien llamar, como impedirlo, no lo sabía.

La morena tomó su mano y la llevó a la habitación, con cuidado se subió a la cama y tiró a Adora en esta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Adora fingiendo inocencia.

Catra la abrazó con fuerza con sus brazos temblorosos, Adora no podía reaccionar aunque quisiera aferrarse a ella.

—Perdón por irme —Susurró.

La rubia se sorprendió mientras las lágrimas se formaban tan rápido y caían sin detenimiento, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, respiraciones golpeadas salían de ella mientras trataba de retener el llanto.

—No hagas eso, no lo hagas —Susurró Catra apegandola más a ella—, déjalo salir, todo, no retengas nada.

Adora entrecerró sus ojos logrando que más lágrimas cayeran y soltó un leve llanto.

—Catra, Catra, Catra... —Llamaba entre llantos fuerte.

—Estoy aquí, princesa —Decía tranquilizándola—, no me iré.

Aquel llanto se volvió uno más fuerte y desgarrador, uno que gritaba mientras salía el nombre de su amada, la morena comenzó a llorar sin saber que hacer más que tenerla en sus brazos.

Luego de horas completas en que Adora solo lloraba a gritos y calmas se quedó dormida, Catra suspiró aliviada mientras temblaba, soltó el cabello de Adora y lo quitó de su cara la cual estaba llena de lágrimas las cuales limpió.

Mermista en silencio abrió la puerta de la habitación, Catra le miró con tristeza recibiendo los pañuelos que había traído y esta salió.

Catra se acomodó en los brazos de Adora quien aún durmiendo la apegó a ella anhelando sentirla, en medio de la noche despertó gritando aterrada, la morena la sostuvo con fuerza sin alejarse en ningún momento de ella.

—Catra —Salió de un llanto aferrándose con alivio a ella.

—Estarás bien, estaremos bien te lo prometo —Consolaba entre lágrimas.

—Quiero morir —Susurró débil, Catra quedó atónita ante aquello.

—No, no —Negaba Catra—, esto es difícil y no sé cuánto pero puedes con esto, has podido con todo, no te rindas, nunca te has rendido con nada en la vida, ni siquiera conmigo... —Catra soltó un suspiro tembloroso mientras se aferraba a ella— No te atrevas a empezar ahora.

Adora sintió consuelo en aquellas palabras y soltó respiraciones que cada vez se hacían más lentas, con cuidado se alejó lentamente de Catra mirándola con su rostro lleno de lágrimas al igual que el de ella.

—Te amo —Susurró.

La piel de esta se erizó logrando que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer, Adora tomó su rostro y besó sus lastimados labios, Catra no se quejó porque apesar del dolor que sentía el consuelo le envolvía al punto en que ambas querían dormir en sus labios.

—Vas a poder salir de esto Adora —Susurró Catra alejándose levemente para luego seguir juntando sus labios con los de su amada.

Adora con cuidado quitó la ropa de Catra quién no dijo nada sobre eso, solo la dejó ser, una vez destapado el torso la rubia mudó sus labios al pecho de su amada depositando un beso allí para luego recostar su cabeza sintiendo el latir de la morena.

—¿Adora?

—Solo... Déjame quedarme aquí... Un poco más.

Catra sonrió acariciando su casco, esto siempre sacaba una sonrisa de Adora y lo hizo.

—Puedes quedarte toda la vida ahí si quieres.

—Eso sería raro —Susurró Adora soltando una risa— ¿Cómo comeríamos? ¿Cómo iríamos al baño?

—No hay nada que no tenga solución princesa —Sonreía Catra aliviada de escucharla reír.

Adora besó el pecho de Catra pegando su frente allí, Catra la abrazó con fuerza.

—Hey Adora, traje chocolate —Le avisaba— ¿Quieres?

—No —Negó.

—Yo si quiero —Adora soltó una risita— ¿Vamos a buscarlo?

—De acuerdo —Susurró la rubia.

Ambas se levantaron y vieron a Mermista acostada en el sofá comiendo viendo una película, ella las miró fijándose en el torso desnudo de Catra.

—Dime que no te comiste el chocolate —Dijo Catra acercándose a ella apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

Mermista buscó entre la basura que tenía y le pasó la barra de chocolate, Catra le agradeció guiñando su ojo y se llevó a Adora quien se dio cuenta bastante tarde que la chica había visto desnuda a la morena, con rapidez la abrazó tapando sus pechos causando risa en ambas chicas.

—No sé si recuerdas que fui yo la que te llevé a verla bailar esa vez —Decía entre risas—, ya casi la había visto desnuda.

Adora de todas formas se llevó a Catra colgando entre sus brazos mientras esta tenía el chocolate, se encerraron en la habitación nuevamente, la de cabello azul soltó un suspiro con una sonrisa floja en su cara sabiendo que era lo que Catra haría con este dulce.


	118. Chapter 118

Adora al abrir sus ojos vio a Catra mirándola dormir con una sonrisa, todo estaba iluminado era de día.

—Buenos días —Sonreía, la piel de Adora se erizó sintiendo sus mejillas arder con su corazón acelerado.

—Buenos días —Contestó con una gran sonrisa que alegró a Catra.

—Oye —Susurró desviando su mirada—, creo que necesitas ayuda —Seguía diciendo— así que me preguntaba si querías que llamara a nuestra psiquiatra de confianza.

Adora tembló alejándose un poco de Catra quién la miró con sus pupilas dilatadas y brillantes ojos mirándola fijamente.

—No, ya basta —Se quejaba Adora tratando de dejar de mirarle pero no podía—, no —Decía tapando sus ojos con las manos abriendo sus dedos para seguir viéndola—, ay, está bien.

Catra la abrazó soltando un chillido mientras la besaba múltiples veces con dolor en sus labios.

—Y quiero que conozcas a algunas personas, así que hay que bañarnos y salir.

Adora alzó una ceja con confusión al verla tan animada, aún en la cama comenzó a buscar ropa para ponerse al salir de la ducha y salió con rapidez para luego devolverse y mirar a la temblorosa Adora.

—Ven conmigo —Estiró su mano, la rubia asintió tomándola mientras se acercaba a ella.

Al salir sintieron los ronquidos de Mermista dejándola dormir un poco más se fueron a bañar, no al mismo tiempo pero ambas estaban juntas.

—¿A dónde quieres llevarme?

—Tengo unos amigos que presentarte —Confesaba.

—¿Hiciste amigos?

—Me ofendes Adora, si yo quisiera sería la más popular en la universidad.

Adora sonrió con cariño para luego mirar al espejo que comenzaba a empañarse, Catra miró aquello preocupada en silencio al ver cómo la expresión de Adora era de odio aclaró su garganta.

—¿Cómo te llevas con tus nuevas amigas? —Preguntó desviando su mirada al ver cómo Adora giraba su cabeza hacia ella.

—... Son distintas a lo que acostumbro —Confesaba.

Cuando ambas salieron del baño Catra se acercó a Mermista tocando su mejilla llamándola en un susurro para no despertarla mal, al abrir sus ojos lentamente vio a Catra sonriendole.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Iré a la zona del terror con Adora, me pregunto si podía dejarte lo de la cena a ti —Preguntó haciendo ojitos, Mermista tiró su cabeza hacia atrás quejándose.

—¡Ugh, si, como sea! —Se quejaba, Catra sonrió cerrando sus ojos y fue a vestirse mientras Adora le miraba.

—¿A la zona del terror?

—¿Qué? ¿Eres una cobarde? —Preguntó Catra sacando la lengua.

Adora la tomó en sus brazos mientras Catra reía siendo llevada a la habitación, Mermista dejó salir una sonrisa.

Al salir ya vestida Catra fue sentada en la silla de ruedas que ahora disfrutaba bastante, mientras esperaba a Adora tomó el celular llamando a alguien.

—George, hola —Saludaba Catra con una sonrisa—, solo llamé a avisarles que iré con Adora desde ahora... Espero.

—¿Al grupo de apoyo?

—Así es, no sé cómo nos irá pero espero y le ayude.

Adora la quedó mirando mientras Catra sonreía cálida al hablar con aquel hombre, lo hacía con naturalidad y al parecer con gusto.

Al estar listas ella se despidió cortando la llamada, Mermista aún acostada se despidió dedicándole una sonrisa que se volvió bostezo, ambas se despidieron y salieron.

Luego de un largo viaje llegaron a ese muerto lugar, no había casi nada ya, muy pocas personas, todo se veía muy tétrico.

Al llegar al gimnasio Adora vio a las personas juntas, aún no estaban sentadas.

—¡Catra, si viniste! —Exclamó un hombre acercándose a abrazarla con fuerza mientras esta correspondía.

—Hola a todos, les presento a mi prometida —Decía Catra señalando a Adora quien estaba a su lado.

—Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Adora.

Catra sonrió alegre acercándose al grupo mientras Adora le perseguía confundida.

—¿Estos son tus amigos? —Preguntó incrédula.

—Vine a un grupo de apoyo y los conocí —Decía, Adora se sorprendió.

—¿Grupo de apoyo? ¿Para qué?

—¿Por qué no empezamos? —Preguntó la mujer, todos comenzaron a sentarse.

Adora confundida fue tomada de la mano por Catra quién la sentó a su lado sin soltar su mano.

—Hoy tenemos a otra participante de este pequeño grupo de apoyo a la depresión, su nombre es Adora.

Todos la saludaron, Adora palideció mirando a Catra quién también la saludó pero entre risas.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu historia? —Preguntó.

Adora miró a Catra quién asintió, giró su mirada hacia el suelo aferrándose a Catra.

—No tuve familia —Fue lo primero que dijo sintiendo las miradas sobre ella—, estaba en un orfanato cuando me adoptó una... Hija de perra —Salió de Adora quien tapaba su boca temblando, Catra acarició su mano con tranquilidad—, ella me hacía ver como golpeaba a niños y- Catra no puedo hacerlo, sácame de aquí.

Todos miraron llenos de pena el incesante temblor de su cuerpo, Catra comenzó a tararear algo besando la mano de su amada quien cesaba su temblor dejando caer unas lágrimas y miró hacia el frente tomando aire.

—Hace poco supe algo horrible, pero incluso antes de esto yo comencé a ser afectada por la situación pensando que era mi culpa que ella maltratara a los niños, traté de no jugar con ellos pero solo era una niña —Adora hizo una expresión de desesperación mirando a Catra quién le pedía que respirara lentamente—, comencé a sentir que era yo la que merecía estar ahí en lugar de ellos pero esa maldita mujer cuando trataba de entrometerme entre los golpes nunca me golpeó.

Catra miró a Adora tratando de mantenerse tranquila pero esto también le estaba afectando.

—Comencé a necesitar hacerme daño pero esa mujer me detenía, trataba de escapar de ella pero siempre sabía donde estaba, cuando logré escapar por fin ese sentimiento se aligeró tanto —Confesaba—, hasta que pasó esto y-

Adora soltó la mano de Catra con miedo a hacerle daño, esta solo puso sus manos en su brazo dándole calidez a esa erizada piel.

—... Quiero huir —Susurró pero la reverberación hizo que se escuchara—, comencé a necesitar escapar de Catra, lo hice, la evitaba haciéndole daño y dañándome a la vez, quería que doliera porque siento que no merezco felicidad, no merezco alivio... No merezco nada ni siquiera la vida.

Catra palideció temblando mientras su piel se erizaba, miró a los demás y éstos estaban igual de afectados que ella pero en ellos se mostraba otra cosa: comprensión. Ellos no eran empaticos, ellos entendían cada palabra de Adora y ella aún no podía entender nada sobre su dolor.


	119. Chapter 119

Luego de una muy larga charla la reunión terminó, una mujer tiró de la silla de ruedas de Catra alejándola de Adora quien sintió una fuerte punzada, una vez completamente lejos aquella mujer tomó sus hombros.

—Tu prometida está en una cuerda floja —Advertía, Catra palideció—, necesita ayuda urgente.

—¿Por qué-

—Usted también lo notó —Dijo aquel hombre pasando yendo hacia Adora a quien saludó.

—Consíguele ayuda lo más pronto que puedas y no la dejes sola, lo más probable es que se sienta desesperada sin ayuda.

Catra asintió tragando saliva mientras aquel hombre intentaba ayudar pero Adora se alejaba de él, Catra cambió la velocidad yendo hacia Adora con rapidez, al llegar le sonrió.

—Hola preciosa, se te cayó el papel.

Adora sorprendida buscó en el suelo extrañada, Catra soltó una risita.

—En el que venías envuelta bombón —Decía entre risas, Adora sonrió suave acercando a besar sus labios anhelando aquello desde hace horas.

—¿Acaso robaste mi libros se piropos boomers? —Preguntó aún muy cerca de Catra mientras alzaba su ceja seductiva.

—Puede ser ¿Quién sabe? —Susurró coqueta besándola nuevamente sin alejarse.

—Se está haciendo tarde, hay que volver-

—Nuh uh —Susurró Catra juntando sus narices— Quiero ir a otro lugar primero, hay algo que debo ganar.

Adora se alejó confundida mientras Catra al hacer andar la silla de ruedas soltó un grito al tener la velocidad muy rápida, la rubia soltó una risa delicada para luego seguirla.

En el camino Catra se quedó mirando a cierto lugar, de ahí se abrió la puerta viéndolo.

—Sigues aquí huh —Se burló, DT dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

—Gracias a ustedes dos no tengo clientes.

Ambas se miraron, Catra estiró su mano hacia Adora quien extrañada la estrechó.

—Felicitaciones por su buen trabajo, Señorita Adora, su servicio a la comunidad será agradecido —Decía coqueta guiñando su ojo, Adora se sonrojó tragando saliva.

Catra volvía a ser quien era al estar en aquel horrible lugar que alguna vez pensó era su hogar, al llegar vio que aún estaba abierto entrando chilló alegre.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó Adora siguiéndole mirando los trajes.

—Puede que haya hecho una competencia con Mermista y tengamos que comprar unos buenos trajes, si quieres un vestido podemos ir también-

Adora comenzó a revisar en silencio, Catra suavizó su mirada al ver aquello mientras ella también revisaba aquellos, luego de unos minutos recibió una llamada la cual contestó.

—¿Qué están haciendo? Ya casi es la hora, hasta Frosta está aquí.

—Oops —Susurró Catra—, iremos pronto, adiós.

—¿Era Mermista? —Preguntó Adora aún mirando los trajes.

—Así es, ya llegó Frosta —Adora se sorprendió.

—Frosta, hace muchísimo tiempo que no la veo —Decía con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya eligieron? —Preguntó el que atendía.

Catra y Adora se miraron para luego mirar al hombre.

—Yo sí ¿Tú?

—También.

Ambas se miraron entrecerrando sus ojos y mostraron los que habían elegido.

Adora había elegido uno blanco por completo con detalles de color dorado mientras el de Catra era oscuro también con detalles dorados.

—Bien, parece que lo hicimos bien —Susurraba Adora alegre.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Zapatos? —Preguntó Catra.

—Allá en la esquina hay —Decía llevando los trajes a la caja.

—No los empaque, los llevaremos puestos —Avisó Catra sonriendo.

Ambas se fueron a ese lugar probándolos, al tenerlos Catra llegó a pagar rápidamente casi escapándose de Adora.

Adora la siguió viendo como sacaba una tarjeta que no había visto antes, era dorada, aquel hombre tragó saliva asintiendo, Catra la guardó para luego mirar a la rubia.

—Ve a vestirte —Dijo entregándole todo.

La rubia algo pálida asintió, al salir luego de unos minutos vio cómo Catra estaba completamente roja mirándole abriendo levemente su boca.

—... No puedo creer que me voy a casar con esta mujer —Salió de su boca, Adora se avergonzó.

—Tu turno —Decía, Catra asintió llevándose todo.

Al salir luego de mucho más tiempo que Adora esta vio como tenía su cabello amarrado, lentamente y con extremo cuidado se puso de pie mostrando aquel precioso traje que se ajustaba a su cuerpo con una precisión increíble.

Adora sintió latir su corazón rápidamente sintiendo todo su cara arder, con cuidado se acercó a ella y tocó su cara.

—Te ves hermosa —Susurró, Catra se sonrojó sonriendo.

—No más que tú.

Catra se sentó en la silla y se fueron como si nada, Adora una vez lejos de ahí miró a Catra con seriedad.

—¿Qué era esa tarjeta?

—La tarjeta de Prime —Decía con normalidad, Adora se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? Tengo dinero ahí —Decía.

—Catra, no vi que pagaras.

—No funciona así Adora —Reía—, todo va a la cuenta de Prime.

Adora le miró confundida pero sólo se quedó callada mientras iban camino a casa.

Al llegar afuera Catra se puso de pie con cuidado tomándose del brazo de su prometida quien le miró preocupada.

Melog corrió hacia ellas viéndole llegar y se acercaron con cuidado mientras Catra cojeaba, al abrir la puerta con cuidado sintieron un quejido.

—Por fin llegan-

Melog fue el primero en pasar, ambas entraron con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras las veían con sorpresa, Adora traía un hermoso traje blanco con detalles dorados casi como si fuera de una pieza pegada a su cuerpo, traía un blazer blanco también con detalles de oro con su cabello tomado pero los mechones sueltos. Catra traía un traje de pantalón tiro alto y una camisa arremangada por encima de sus codos, sobre sus hombros tenía un blazer oscuro largo también con detalles de oro.

Ambas se miraron victoriosas para luego sonreír a los demás seductivas mientras Melog posaba orgulloso frente a ellas.

Todos estaban vestidos formales también pero se levantaron al verlas tan radiantes como estaban, Frosta se acercó corriendo hacia ellas maravillada al verlas y se abrazó a Catra con fuerza.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Catra mirando hacia todos lados poniendo su mano recta en su frente palma hacia abajo buscando algo— Siento que algo me abraza pero no puedo verlo, oh espera —Dijo bajando la mirada viendo a Frosta— es una mini enana.

Frosta avergonzada solo reía mientras la mantenía abrazada hasta que Catra correspondió al abrazo.


	120. Chapter 120

—¡Woah, Catra! —Exclamó Scorpia poniéndose de pie caminando hacia ella mientras Frosta iba a abrazar a Adora quien la levantó.

—¡Scorpia! —Exclamó Catra caminando con torpeza e incomodidad hacia ella.

Hubo un silencio, Catra miró a su alrededor parando en seco, todos le miraban con sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—... No, nada —Dijo Scorpia abrazándola con fuerza levantándola haciendo aquello, Catra se quejó corriendo su mirada con una sonrisa.

Adora luego de saludar a Frosta fue por la silla de ruedas donde la sentaron.

—¡Que acogedora casa tienen! —Decía Scorpia maravillada.

—Así es —Decía Adora saludando a Scorpia quien la abrazó con fuerza, mucha fuerza—, ayuda, es una trampa, una adorable trampa —Se quejaba con dolor.

Catra reía mientras veía a ambos hombres acercándose maravillados.

—Te ves tan hermosa Catra —Dijo Lance conmovido abrazándola.

—Comparto la opinión de mi esposo —Decía George esperando su tiempo para abrazarla.

Catra sonreía cálida a esto, Bow se acercó a ella sonriendo.

—¿De dónde conseguiste esto hermanita?

—No me llames así, me da escalofríos —Dijo haciendo una expresión de asco que hizo reír a los que le miraban.

—Bueno ahora que llegaron finalmente podemos cenar, muero de hambre —Gruñó Mermista.

Catra le ayudó a servir todo mientras Adora atendía a los invitados llevando los platos a la mesa, Frosta puso música en la televisión mirando a la chica de pie que servía la comida tramando algo.

Una música comenzó a sonar, Catra detuvo todo lo que hacía para luego seguir lo que hacía algo avergonzada, Frosta la miraba tanto que todos lo hicieron, Catra sintiendo la mirada sobre ella los miró avergonzados gruñendo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Estos corrieron la mirada sin saber que pasaba, Catra se quejó viendo la mirada de Frosta.

— _Yo sé que tienes un nuevo amor sin embargo, te deseo lo mejor_ —Cantaba junto con la cantante, Adora le miró con sorpresa al escucharla—, _si en mi encontraste felicidad tal vez alguien más te la dará._

—¡Cómo la flor!

— _Con tanto amor me diste tú, se marchitó_ —Seguía Catra mirando a la emocionada Frosta—, _me marcho hoy, yo sé perder pero ah ah ay como me duele_ —Cantaban ambas, Frosta se acercó a Catra con rapidez tomando sus manos.

Frosta se puso a bailar, Catra reía al ver eso y le siguió con mucha delicadeza.

— _Si vieras como duele perder tu amor_.

—Con tu adiós te llevas mi corazón —Cantaba Frosta moviéndose emocionada, Catra le miró con cariño.

— _No sé si pueda volver a amar_ —Decía moviéndose un poco más mientras reía alegre.

—Porque te di todo el amor que pude dar —Cantaba emocionada.

— _¡Cómo la flor! ¡Con tanto amor!_ —Cantaban ambas con compañía de Bow quien se acercaba a bailar con ellas.

Catra soltó una fuerte risa, sus ojos brillaban de alegría, amaba bailar y cantar y la música, amaba estar con sus amigos y... Amaba estar con Adora.

Esta algo impresionada vio la mirada de Catra quién la invitaba a acercarse.

Al final todos se acercaron a bailar y a cantar con ellos, Catra estaba cómoda con el leve movimiento que hacía, no dolía, Adora la miraba encantada ser tan feliz, hubiera deseado tener esa felicidad en ella.

Todos cantaban algunos sin saberse la letra, Frosta parecía estar en el cielo mientras bailaba ahora con Glimmer quién la hacía girar.

Al terminar Catra soltó risas agitadas, sus ojos brillaban llenos de felicidad mientras veía a Adora mirándole con una suave sonrisa.

Se sentaron a cenar hablando normalmente, Catra sirvió vino pero Mermista negó esto, la morena alzó su ceja extrañada.

Al terminar Sea Hawk alzó su copa para hacer un brindis.

—¡Hoy quiero brindar por la salud de Catra y Adora, por la salud de todos, gracias a Frosta por venir te extrañaba mucho! —Lloraba Sea Hawk, Frosta le miró conmovida— y quiero brindar también por la salud y bienestar de mi hijo que viene en camino!

Glimmer fue la primera en reaccionar al ver cómo Mermista corría su mirada avergonzada mientras era abrazada por Sea Hawk.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó Glimmer.

La piel de todos se erizaron, Catra se puso de pie emocionada mirándola alegre mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa.

—¡Felicidades! —Exclamó emocionada.

Mermista le miró con una sonrisa floja, Glimmer corrió hacia Mermista dándole un fuerte abrazo chillando en su oído mientras la de cabello azul se quejaba riendo.

Catra miró aquello llena de felicidad, Adora le miró con tristeza, no era la única que le miraba así, ambos hombres también lo hacían al ver la emoción que mostraba por la maternidad sin poder ser madre.

La morena le miró sonriendo para luego eliminar esa sonrisa al ver su expresión, aclaró su garganta bajando sus manos sentándose y dejándolas sobre sus piernas juntandolas.

Catra lo había olvidado y aquellas miradas se lo recordaron de golpe, se sintió como un frío golpe de agua congelada.

Sin mostrarse muy afectada sonrió de manera moderada preguntándole cosas a Mermista sintiendo la pesada exhalación de Adora que la hizo temblar.

Esta tocó su vientre apenada, no quería ser madre, no quería tener un bebé en su vientre pero sabía que Catra si, se podía ver su anhelo.

—¿Y cuando se casan?

—PFF, no seas ridícula-

Sea Hawk se arrodilló frente a ella, Catra sacó su celular comenzando a grabar la reacción de Mermista.

—Mermista, mi sirena —Catra aguantó su risa sabiendo que usaría aquello en alguna broma a futuro—, amor de mi vida, reina de los siete mares de mi corazón ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Mermista sonrojada desvió su mirada tartamudeando.

—... Como que me da vergüenza decirlo pero... Acepto —Decía dando vueltas hasta decirlo por fin.

—¡DIJO SI! —Gritó emocionado tomando la mano de Mermista y poniendo el anillo en su dedo.

Bow chilló agudamente sacando por fin la risa de Catra, Mermista también reía mientras era abrazada por su, ahora, prometido.

Ambos se besaron mientras Sea Hawk ponía su mano en el vientre de ella con un sonrojo.

—¡Que vivan los novios! —Exclamó Frosta chillando.

—No te nos adelantes —Detuvo Mermista soltando una carcajada floja.

Todos juntaron sus copas con felicidad tomando y comiendo en aquella cálida cena.


	121. Chapter 121

En ese vals que pusieron los prometidos comenzaron a practicar este, Sea Hawk era un apasionado del baile y se movía con agilidad mientras Mermista le seguía.

—Me voy a decepcionar mucho si la sirena no sale del mar hacia el altar —Exclamó Catra molestándola.

Esto saco carcajadas fuertes mientras Mermista se quejaba.

—Hacen un perfomance de la sirenita.

—Bien ¿Quieres ser Ursula? —Preguntó contra atacando.

—Esa le queda mejor a Scorpia —Dijo subiendo sus hombros.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Scorpia dolida para luego soltar una risa.

—Mermista saltando a la arena como pez fuera del agua mientras Scorpia le quita la cola de pez, le tiran agua y se va mojada al altar —Bromeaba, Mermista cruzada de brazos escucha eso soltando risitas.

—¡Amor! ¡Hay que hacerlo! —Exclamó emocionado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Exclamó Mermista empujándolo.

—¡Lo haremos y yo cuando vengas al altar te cantaré una aventura! —Exclamó emocionado tocando la guitarra que le dio a Catra.

Esta riendo aplaudía a ritmo a la vergonzosa historia que cantaba Sea Hawk, todos hicieron lo mismo mientras Bow hacia las armonías, Adora abrazó a Catra por la espalda envolviendo en sus brazos su vientre, la necesitaba.

—Catra, Catra —Llamaba en un hilo de voz.

Catra miró hacia el grupo de amigos y suspiró tomando las manos de Adora.

—Vamos a la habitación —Susurró.

Ambas se fueron en silencio bajo la mirada de lo hombres que terminaron por unirse a la gran celebración.

Adora se sentó y con cuidado sentó a Catra sobre sus piernas, esta con cuidado puso las manos sobre su cara acariciando sus mejillas con el pulgar, lentamente se acercó besando suave sus labios sintiendo como ella pasaba sus manos por su espalda apegándole más a su cuerpo.

—¿Catra? —Llamó mirándola, esta dirigió sus hermosos ojos a los brillantes ojos de ella.

—¿Si princesa?

—¿Quieres que te dé mi útero? —Preguntó, Catra se alejó de ella.

—¿Qué? —Salió de su boca mientras la miraba tocarse el vientre.

—No quiero ser madre y me refiero a que no quiero tener en mi vientre un niño, así que... Podemos optar con trasplante de útero.

Catra tapó su cara con su mano alejándose de Adora tratando de mantener la calma.

—No es algo tan simple y no- Primero debemos concentrarnos en la boda ¿O acaso no quieres? —Preguntó Catra tratando de calmar la situación.

Adora dejó de mirarla desviando su mirada, hubo un gran silencio en la habitación mientras que en las afueras se celebraba un bebé y compromiso, Catra soltó un jadeo mientras sentía aquella punzada en su pecho.

—Adora ¿Ya no te quieres casar? —Preguntó Catra nuevamente, Adora seguía sin mirarle a los ojos y sin contestar, la morena comenzó a desesperar.

Pusieron más música mientras se sentían múltiples pasos, estaban bailando alegres mientras la morena sentía allí que toda su vida se estaba cayendo en pedazos.

Con tanto en su cabeza, Adora no le miraba, la felicidad que expresaban todos afuera y la agonía de su corazón tomó una decisión.

Catra con lentitud quitó su anillo y fue la única manera en la que Adora le mirara y esta estaba aterrada.

—No, queda-

—Ya basta ¿Qué crees que soy? —Preguntó Catra tomando su cara enojada pero susurrando golpeada— ¿Un oso de peluche al que abrazar para cuando te sientas mal?

Catra la empujó con una expresión de dolor pero estaba completamente enojada.

—Intenté todo para comprenderte, aún lo hago, intenté seguir tu nuevo ritmo pero ¿Te has preguntado cómo me siento yo? —Preguntó aún susurrando— Lo siento Adora, no voy a jugar más a esto.

Catra dejó caer el anillo dejando caer así también unas lágrimas al igual que Adora quien le miraba con desesperación.

—Te lo ruego, no me dejes, no diré eso nunca más te lo prometo —Lloraba Adora aterrada tomando la mano de Catra.

Catra hizo una expresión de dolor mientras sentía las punzadas en su pecho dejando caer aún más lágrimas.

—No puedes jugar así conmigo y pensar que estarás bien solo porque estás mal —Susurraba—, mi intención en ese tiempo nunca fue hacerte daño sin embargo ahora... Ahora parece que lo haces a propósito, nunca te olvides de quien soy primero: soy la reina y no voy a permitir que me pases a llevar.

La morena soltó un suspiro liberando la presión de su pecho dándole la espalda a Adora, limpió sus lágrimas y caminó hacia la puerta abriendola mostrando una sonrisa uniéndose a la fiesta.

Adora sin embargo se quedó allí con el dolor en su pecho que no pudo soportar quería gritar, se tiró al piso en busca del anillo de Catra, limpió sus lágrimas y salió sin poder sonreír.

—Lo siento, tengo que salir —Decía mirando a Catra quién corrió su mirada.

—Ten cuidado —Dijo Frosta sonriendo viéndola huir.

George fue el primero en notar como Catra no tenía el anillo en su delicada mano y la abrazó con fuerza, la morena aún actuando contenía el llanto respirando con dificultad.

Adora sin saber que hacer corrió hacia el bosque sin mirar su camino hasta caer golpeándose contra un árbol, agitada comenzó a hacer aquella expresión de dolor cada vez más intensa soltando un fuerte grito desgarrador aferrándose a su propia ropa como si de eso dependiera su vida, entre llantos llamaba a su nombre rogando que apareciera y se aferrara a ella, que besara sus labios y calmara sus penas con su dulce voz. Estaba muriendo, aquellas flores blancas que le acunaban la sumergía en el pesar, el viento agitaba las hojas arrancándolas con violencia de las ramas cortandole la vida.

En otro grito dedicado a su nombre dejó salir un desgarrador llanto aferrándose a aquel frío anillo que prefería no haber tenido en sus manos, su corazón sufría una horrible agonía que no tenía fin, quería morir en ese instante, que en un grito su vida se escapara pero no lo haría, estaba mal, necesitaba ayuda y se aferró tanto a la única que tenía en su vida que escapó de sus brazos, quizás fueron todas las veces donde le ignoraba para dañarse a sí misma, no lo entendía, la depresión le cegaba pero nunca quiso perderla porque la amaba tanto, tanto.

Adora entre respiraciones agitadas dejó salir un suspiro viendo como todo se iba a negro.


	122. Chapter 122

—Mara querida, es hora de despertar.

Adora lentamente abrió sus ojos con dolor, miró a su alrededor desconociendo el lugar, al sentarse vio a la anciana moviéndose por aquel pequeño hogar.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Escuché unos gritos y cuando fui a investigar te vi desmayada sobre las flores, te traje hacia aquí —Decía con simpleza sirviendo una sopa en un plato hondo de greda—, toma, debes comer algo.

Adora algo confundida tomó esto con sus manos y bebió arrugando su cara ante el mal sabor, Madame Razz le golpeó con su bastón.

—No seas malagradecida —Decía con su ceño fruncido.

Adora asintió calmada y dejó el plato de greda a un lado mirado su mano, al darse cuenta miró a su alrededor y tocó su cuerpo buscando algo.

—¿Y el anillo? —Preguntó mirando a la anciana que le miró confundida.

—¿Cuál anillo?

—El que tenía en mi mano-

—Cuando te traje no tenías nada —Decía, Adora salió corriendo de inmediato— ¡Mara!

La anciana le siguió con rapidez mientras los ojos de la rubia se movían con velocidad en aquel bosque hasta encontrar esa intacta cama de flores blancas, se arrodilló al llevar y buscó sin dañar las flores pero con desesperación, la luz de la luna rebotaba en aquel diamante y al hacerlo fue como si llamara a Adora para que lo encontrase, al ser cegada por su luz la rubia supo donde estaba estirando su mano para alcanzarlo, ante la mirada de Madame Razz Adora envolvió el anillo en sus manos llevándolo a su pecho, la comisuras de su labio se desviaron hacia abajo en un puchero mientras su expresión no mostraba más que un intenso dolor que dejó salir en un leve llanto.

—Estás cometiendo el mismo error Mara querida —Golpeó Madame Razz con su bastón sacando un hueco sonido.

—Mi nombre no es Mara-

Adora volteó con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras veía a la anciana sentándose a su lado.

—Solías venir a llorar mucho aquí por ella —Decía, Adora se quedó en silencio escuchando—, siempre trataste de dar el impulso para tenerla pero nunca pudiste convencerle, ahora por fin tienes la oportunidad de tenerla y aquí estás llorándole a un simple anillo.

—Yo no soy Mara, no tengo nada que ver con Mara —Negaba Adora temblorosa.

—Pero aún así estás repitiendo la tragedia —Susurraba con tristeza.

—No tengo la fuerza para ir por ella.

—No, la fuerza la tienes, te falta la valentía de enfrentar todo.

—¡¿Enfrentar todo?! —Exclamó con dolor— Estoy viviendo con el dolor en mi alma y mente cada día de mi vida mientras veo como algo que no puedo controlar destruye todo lo que construimos durante dos años.

—¿Vas a dejar que eso te arrebate la vida?

—¿Cuál vida? Si ella ya se fue —Susurró mirando el anillo con un agónico dolor.

—Mi pregunta sigue siendo la misma ¿Vas a dejar que esto acabe con tu vida?

Adora miró a la anciana llena de dolor en su corazón mientras esta le dedicaba una mirada seria.

—Catra es alguien que vale la pena, no la pierdas —Sonrió la anciana.

Adora abrumada se puso de pie mirando dándole la espalda a la cama de flores y salió corriendo aferrándose al anillo, era noche aún y no sabía cuando había pasado, en el ruido de la noche sintió unos gritos llamando a su nombre.

La rubia se detuvo a ver a la morena frente a ella a punto de gritar su nombre otra vez, ambas se quedaron en silencio mirándose queriendo expresar tanto sin poder expresar nada.

Cuando la morena estaba a punto de romper su orgullo Adora le detuvo llorando.

—Estoy jodida, me quiero matar tanto que el solo pensamiento me nubla la cabeza, quiero recibir ayuda pero esto se ve tan desesperanzador, si quiero casarme contigo pero si eso significa que tengas que estar a mi lado mientras yo estoy haciéndome pedazos entonces no quiero hacerlo, no eres mi psiquiatra, eres el amor de mi vida.

Catra la miró en silencio mientras el viento agitaba su ropa suavemente al igual que a la ropa de Adora.

—No sé si tengo cura, las palabras de ella siguen rondando en mi cabeza y me hacen tanto daño Catra —Decía aterrada, Catra solo le miraba conteniendo toda expresión.

—Que estuvieras pasando por un mal momento no significa que tenías que destruirme.

—No lo entiendes-

—Si, si lo entiendo si hay alguien que se ha esforzado por entenderte he sido yo, si hay alguien que entiende lo que es necesitar huir soy yo porque Adora, yo también pasé por algo así —Susurró—, esos niños eran mis amigos, jugaba con ellos y de un día para otro desaparecían, las palabras que decía de niña carcomen mi cabeza cada día: Que envidia, ya los adoptaron, ojalá me toque a mí. Pues adivina, resulta que desde niña han abusado de mí.

Adora soltó un jadeo.

—¿No pensaste que yo también te necesitaba, Adora? —Preguntó Catra con un hilo de voz— Yo anhelaba sentirte cerca de mí para sanar este dolor que me carcome cada día. Adora no sólo te torturaste, también me torturaste a mí.

Catra limpió la lágrimas que caía mientras mantenía su cabeza en alto, el dolor que sentía lo mantenía neutralizado, guardado dentro de ella.

—Así es el destino, quizás no me mató pero me hizo algo peor —Decía bastante afectada—, adiós Adora.

Catra al empezar a irse sintió como Adora tomaba su mano con desesperación, estaba aterrada de dejarle ir y no sabía que decir, se quedó allí soltando llantos silenciosos aferrándose a la morena quien escuchaba su dolor y se convertía en el de ella.

—Te amo tanto —Susurró Adora—, lo siento tanto por no poder estar bien, lo siento mucho por hacerte tanto daño, estoy... Estoy enferma Catra y no sé cómo curarme, si te quedas probablemente vas a sufrir tanto estando conmigo, pero si te vas...

Adora soltó una fuerte respiración desolada.

—Por favor no te vayas de mi lado —Rogó.


	123. Chapter 123

Catra sintió como su mano era llevada al rostro de Adora quien se aferraba a esta, Catra miró a Adora viendo como tenía sus ojos cerrados.

—Esto no se solucionará tan fácil.

Adora le miró destrozada, la morena tembló acercándose a la rubia como reflejo.

—Te odio tanto Adora.

La rubia se aferró a Catra abrazándola con fuerza, estaba temblando sin control, hasta el respirar se le dificultaba y dolía.

—No quiero morir Catra —Confesaba, los ojos de Catra comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—, quiero verte feliz, quiero tener una familia contigo, quiero verte caminar al altar.

La morena dejó caer una lágrima mientras la rubia se aferraba más a su cuerpo, la de ojos celestes balbuceaba algo ahogado en el pecho de Catra.

—Realmente te amo, te amo tanto —Confesaba entre llantos incontrolables.

—... _Hoy se cumple un mes que ya no me ves, te fuiste nada más, quisiste renunciar a querer y como dueles_ —Cantaba Catra abrazando con suavidad a Adora— _Mientras pienso en ti y en lo que perdí quisiera evitar haberme permitido amarte para perderte y me dueles... Como dueles_.

La rubia miró a Catra con tristeza, está no le miraba pero la mantenía entre sus brazos, Adora buscó su mirar con desesperación pero Catra no quería verle.

—Llévame a casa.

Pidió Catra, Adora notó como estaba parada en ambos pies por completo, con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos apegandola a su torso, la morena se abrazó a ella mientras era acomodada.

Cuando por fin llegaron la mayoría se había ido, George y Lance estaban despiertos ordenando mientras se sentían los ronquidos de Bow quien estaba completamente borracho, estaban durmiendo en el piso, Glimmer estaba apoyada en su pecho babeando.

Lance al verlas se acercó con la silla de ruedas, Adora no quería soltarla, lentamente sintió como la respiración de Catra se relajaba, le miró de reojo notando como se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, el de cabello largo abrió la puerta a la habitación donde entró cerrando la puerta.

Adora intentó acostar a Catra pero está se estaba aferrando a ella con fuerza, las uñas estaban siendo enterradas en su piel, sin querer quejarse se acostó con ella, sin negarse a su anhelo besó sus labios, sus manos tomaron su cintura, la morena en el sueño correspondió para luego alejarse agotada y pegar su cara al cuello de Adora quien la sintió acomodándose y seguir durmiendo, hizo lo mismo.

La morena despertó agitada tocando su pecho este estaba brincando acelerado, miró a Adora quien la miraba con una expresión de dolor, al notar sus uñas palideció tratando de revisar a Adora quien se negó.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, el tiempo se detuvo en sus ojos, nada más importaba en es lugar, como si se necesitaran, como si ellas fueran el aire de su vida se besaron, Catra se subió sobre la rubia quien se sentó apegandola más a su cuerpo.

—Te amo —Susurró Adora, Catra se estremeció pasando sus manos entre el cabello desordenado de la rubia.

—Maldita relación tóxica —Susurró Catra siendo besada en su cuello—, también te amo Adora.

Adora dejó caer lágrimas mientras volvía a besar su boca desabotonando la camisa de Catra quién sólo sentía la calidez de los roces de su amada.

—¡Buenos días! —Decían ambos entrando a la habitación.

Catra tapó su cara avergonzada mientras Adora les miraba con su rostro ardiendo, Bow y Glimmer se sonrojaron y nerviosos salieron disculpándose.

—... Me gustaría tener mi anillo de vuelta... Por favor.

Adora soltó un jadeo mientras le miraba estupefacta, una ladeada sonrisa incrédula salió de ella, a los segundos después pudo reaccionar soltando un grito fuerte tirando a Catra hacia atrás y acostandose sobre ella.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Exclamaron ambos entrando viendo la nueva posición.

Hubo un silencio, Catra tocó su frente con la palma de su mano soltando una fuerte risa por la situación.

Adora abrió la mano que no había abierto hasta ahora mostrando el anillo, Catra lo tomó poniéndolo en su mano.

—Me sentí desnuda sin él.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Ambos corrieron hacia las chicas, Glimmer de tiró contra Adora dándole cachetadas.

La rubia comenzó a pelear con Glimmer mientras se gritaban, Bow tomó a Catra alejándola preocupado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada en realidad —Mentía mirando al anillo.

—¡Ajá, si, como no! —Exclamó Glimmer— ¡Catra nunca se sacaría el anillo si no fuera por algo serio! ¡Adora ¿Qué hiciste?!

—¡Auch, ¿Por qué tienes que culparme a mí siempre?! —Exclamó con dolor.

—¡Como si Catra tuviera la culpa de algo! —Seguía golpeando.

Ambas siguieron así mientras la morena sólo soltaba un suspiro, con cuidado Bow la tomó en brazos llevándola a la silla de ruedas.

—Bow ¿Puedes traerme mi celular? —Preguntó acomodándose en la silla de ruedas.

Los tres estaban con resaca, Bow asintió y al pasarlo Catra buscó un número poniendo su celular en su oreja luego de marcar, sonó por poco tiempo y fue contestado.

—Catra ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó rápidamente.

—Requiero de tus servicios a domicilio —Decía andando hacia la cocina.

—¿Para ti?

—Para Adora, no está bien y necesita atención urgente.

—... Iré de inmediato —Susurró.

—Muchas gracias.

Catra al voltear vio que los tres estaban escuchando la llamada en silencio, soltó un leve quejido cortando la llamada.

—¿Acabas de llamar a la psiquiatra?

—No es como si no la necesitaras, no creas que lo de ayer se acabó con esto —Decía con seriedad.

Adora le miró con tristeza, Catra se hacía paso a la mesa donde se quedó marcandole a alguien.

—Profesora —Susurró Catra aliviada—, necesito hablar algo con usted.

—No es... ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Nos podemos encontrar?

—Claro, si, por supuesto, ¿Dónde?

—En mensaje, porque me están escuchando.

—... Tienes una voz muy bonita —Catra se sonrojó avergonzada.

—¿A que viene eso? —Reía suave ablandando su mirada.

—Nos vemos Catra.

—Nos vemos profesora.

Catra al cortar soltó un suspiro sin dirigir su mirada a Adora recibiendo un mensaje de inmediato el cual respondió.

Glimmer y Bow miraron aquello con palidez dirigiendo lentamente y con cuidado a Adora quien sólo miraba aquello con un fuerte dolor en su pecho, se rindió sin decir nada, no podía decir algo contra eso.


	124. Chapter 124

Cuando llegó la psiquiatra Catra habló con ella explicándole la situación a detalle, esta escuchó todo atenta asintiendo, al terminar le deseó suerte.

—Ayudela por favor —Susurró Catra preocupada.

—Haré lo posible.

Catra llamó a ambos chicos quienes salieron junto a ella dejándolas solas, Glimmer llevaba la silla de ruedas hasta llegar a la esquina.

—¿Y? ¿A dónde te llevamos? —Preguntó fingiendo inocencia pero con dobles intenciones.

—No se preocupen, déjenme aquí —Decía sonriendo también fingiendo inocencia.

—Hmm, insisto~

—Hmm, yo creo que no.

Ambas se miraban con sonrisas que aterraban a Bow quien tomó a Glimmer de la mano llevándosela rápidamente dejando sola a Catra quién suspiró yendo a aquel lugar acordado.

Al verla tembló recordando la sensación de su beso, ignorando aquel sentimiento se acercó con una sonrisa.

—Hola Catra —Sonrió.

—Hola —Catra recibió un suave beso en su mejilla que sintió lento.

—¿Paseamos? —Preguntó.

—Claro.

Ambas comenzaron a hablar de bastantes cosas, fue un paseo bastante entretenido cosa que sorprendió a Catra, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar de cosas normales con ella, subió su mirada para verla y ella bajó la suya sonriendole, se detuvo cuando comenzaba a oscurecer.

—Ahora sí —Susurró.

Catra vio cómo soltaba la silla de ruedas e iba hacia adelante sentándose en una banca mirándola.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que no me trajiste para ver el atardecer contigo —Decía—, no es algo que harías... Al menos no conmigo.

Catra le miró con sorpresa y estiró su mano alcanzando la de la apenada mujer que le miró.

—No eres mala mujer —Decía con una sonrisa—, eres genial y me agradas mucho... Mucho.

—Pero no te gusto ¿De qué sirve eso?

—No me gustas —Confesaba sintiendo la mano de aquella mujer tensarse.

—¿Es porque no te conozco? —Preguntó mirándola, Catra tembló.

—No es por eso... No del todo.

—Es por Adora, si hubiera llegado antes que esa chica ¿Me hubieras querido?

Catra abrió la boca queriendo decir algo pero no sabía la respuesta.

—Oye... Te gusta una prostituta —Confesaba con una sonrisa dolorosa.

La maestra le miró con sorpresa, Catra desvió su mirada.

—Así la conocí, fue mi cliente, aunque ya no soy una esa parte de mí sigue latente y es la que me ha dañado tanto.

—... No lo sabía —Catra sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

—Eso es bueno.

Mientras ellas hablaban habían dos chicos escuchando todo desde lejos, la habían seguido.

—¿Eso cambia tu forma de verme? —Preguntó la morena mirando a sus ojos, esta mujer sintió como si todo su interior fuera visto por aquellos hermosos ojos.

—Si —Confesaba.

—¿Eso cambia tu sentimiento hacia mí?

—No —Decía con sinceridad.

—Eres difícil de apartar —Reía Catra suave sacando un sonrojo de la maestra—, vine a pedirte algo.

—No, no subiré tu nota —Decía bromeando, Catra le miró con cariño.

—Ojalá fuera eso —Susurró preocupada.

—Esto es por Adora ¿No es así? —Preguntó, Catra mirándole a los ojos asintió.

—Supe que te golpeó o algo así —Susurró Catra corriendo su mirada con pena—, sé que no debo disculparme por ella pero lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes, yo la provoqué.

—Quería pedirle que por favor no denuncie eso —Esto sorprendió a todos los que escuchaban—, esa beca es lo único que tenemos, nos dio un hogar y nos lo quitarán si la beca se va.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras se sentía el viento chocar contra las hojas.

—... Puedo hacerlo —Susurró—, pero lo siento, requiero algo de ti.

Aquella profesora le miró, Catra se tensó para luego bajar su mirada.

—Lo que sea.

El mentón de Catra fue alzado mientras acariciaba su mejilla, Catra le miraba con normalidad.

—... Sígueme la corriente.

Catra sintió los labios sobre ella, sin poder alejarse correspondió el beso con sus ojos abiertos, sus párpados temblaban, aquella mujer puso sus manos en la nuca de Catra intensificando el beso, sin poder negarse la siguió sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho intentando que sus ojos no se llenarán de lágrimas.

Tenía una de sus manos apretadas con fuerza, al alejarse ella de Catra se puso de pie con su corazón acelerado.

—... Lo siento Catra.

—La veo en clases —Susurró con una voz temblorosa.

La maestra vio lo afectada que estaba Catra, hizo una expresión de dolor y huyó de ahí, al escuchar los pasos alejándose se encorvó limpiando sus labios ya dañados, soltó un leve llanto mientras temblaba tensa, lo odiaba, se sentía ahogada.

Luego de un tiempo se volvió un llanto desgarrador que escapaba de ella al dañar su boca, sintió unos pasos hacia ella, Glimmer la abrazó con fuerza, ella también estaba llorando.

—Está bien, está bien —Tranquilizaba Glimmer con una voz temblorosa—, ya pasó.

Bow tomó las insistentes manos de Catra que dañaban sus labios al punto de sacarle sangre, de Catra salió un grito se frustración que se convirtió en un llanto desgarrador ahogado en Glimmer quién lloraba a su lado.

Aquella mujer corría tomando su celular marcando a la universidad alentando su paso.

—Hola, si, soy yo, quiero cancelar mi querella contra Adora —Decía con tranquilidad—, es solo una niña, no merece eso... Si, me alegra haber recapacitado a tiempo, muchas gracias, adiós.

Esa mujer cortó tocando sus labios, aún estaba agitada por aquel beso que hizo vibrar todo de ella, se sintió mal pero aquella sensación no se iba de su cuerpo, se estremeció soltando una sonrisa.

—Así que ya habías denunciado —Dijo una voz a su espalda, la maestra volteó extrañada.

—¿Y tú quien eres? —Preguntó alzando su ceja.

—Al principio quería ver que pasaba si subía esta foto en la red —Decía mostrándole una foto del beso de ambas— o quizás ir a casa de Adora y mostrarle esto a ver si se suicida o iba a golpearla hasta matarla.

La maestra tembló alejándose extrañada.

—Pero me di cuenta de algo, dañaste a una vieja amiga —El dejó de mostrar la foto— y creo que la que en realidad la hemos dañados somos algo recelosos de cuando nos dañan a alguien a quien solo nosotros podemos dañar —Susurró soplando sus uñas.

—¿Eres uno de los que anda tras ella?

—No ¿No me recuerdas maestra? —Preguntó con la voz de Flutterina, esta se sorprendió— Pasa que hace mucho mucho tiempo que dañé a mi gatita traicionándola solo yo puedo hacerlo.

—Fue un acuerdo.

—Si, sus acuerdos apestan como cuando me dijo que la golpeara para salvar a Adora de que le quitaran la beca —Esta se sorprendió—, que suerte que ya no voy en la universidad... Así puedo hacer esto.

Double Trouble golpeó con fuerza a la maestra quien cayó sentada al piso tocando su mejilla.

—Uff, Adora estaría orgullosa de mí —Decía moviendo su mano con dolor.

—¡Hey, basta! —Exclamó una chica interviniendo— ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Llamo a la policía?!

La maestra miró a aquella chica con sorpresa y solo bajó la mirada.

—No, me lo merezco...

—Oh querida, me alegro que puedas admitir.

—Aysh, vete —Dijo la chica agachándose a ver a la maestra a quien le sangraba la nariz.

Double Trouble se retiró mientras borraba por completo la imagen del beso, aquella chica sacó un pañuelo el cual le entregó.

—Hola por cierto, me llamo Gaby ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Sonreía cálida, la maestra conmovida solo la miraba parando el sangrado con el pañuelo dado.


	125. Chapter 125

Cuando Catra llegó con sus labios destrozados la psiquiatra y Adora le miraron con sorpresa, la rubia supo de inmediato que había pasado.

Glimmer la llevó al baño de inmediato para tratar la heridas de sus labios poniendo gasa médica sobre este, Adora se quedó afuera de este pero ansiosa salió rápidamente por la puerta, la psiquiatra y Bow le siguieron para calmarla al ver esa mirada de odio.

Bow tomó su brazo, Adora rápidamente se soltó del agarre soltando un grito de frustración.

—Díganme ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Me quedo aquí con mis brazos cruzados o voy y le rompo el hocico a esa perra?! —Exclamó llena de ira.

—Adora-

—¡Adora! ¡Deja de hacer cosas que pongan en peligro la beca! —Gritó Bow con seriedad— ¡¿Acaso no logras entender lo importante que es?! ¡Te quedarás sin estudiar, te quitarán la casa de estadía tendrás que volver a la zona del terror!

—¡La besó!

—¡La besó porque tú no dejas de hacer cosas estúpidas! —Exclamó con su ceño fruncido.

Adora tembló quedando en silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Catra hizo un trato para que no te denunciaran y no te quitaran la beca —Explicó Bow apenado.

Adora soltó un grito de frustración, la psiquiatra se acercó a calmarla mientras le hablaba tocando su hombro.

—¡La quiero matar!

—Tomé la delantera —Decía Double Trouble acercándose caminando delicadamente.

—Bien, llegó el saco de boxeo —Dijo Adora lista para golpearlo.

—No te pongas brava cachorrita, creo que merezco un abrazo, golpeé a la maestra —Decía con orgullo.

Adora le miró con aprobación mientras veía que era verdad por el nudillo rojo de este.

—¿Cómo está la gatita? —Preguntó DT mirando a la casa.

—Glimmer está atendiendo sus labios —Informaba Bow suspirando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu bar.

—Lo cerré, estoy pensando que instalarme aquí, fui a ese bar que tienen aquí y el barman hace los tragos asquerosos ¿Viste la calidad de los tragos?

Adora soltó una risita mientras miraba a la casa.

—Catra siempre dice que huele a trago barato.

Double Trouble escuchó aquello aprobando los gustos de Catra.

—Espera ¿Tu no eres el que traicionó a Catra? —Preguntó la psiquiatra.

—Ese soy yo —Decía orgulloso sintiendo el golpe de Adora—, auch.

—Tenía que desquitarme —Reía sin arrepentimiento.

Catra salió de la casa algo abatida mirando a Adora quien sólo le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí —Sonreía, los ojos de Catra se abrieron mientras el sol reflejaba su luz en las lágrimas de esta morena.

Catra ladeó su cabeza mostrando una radiante sonrisa cerrando sus ojos, luego la quitó por el dolor mientras la gasa mostraba la sangre.

Adora sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, sonrió alegre para luego reír ante los gritos de Glimmer al ver la sangre mientras Catra se quejaba.

—No hemos comido ¿Quieren que les prepare algo para comer? —Preguntó Catra— Ambos están invitados.

La psiquiatra miró a Double Trouble quién la miró también siguiendo a Catra.

—Hey brillitos —Llamó Catra, esta se acercó a ella de inmediato— ¿Me compras una papilla?

—¿Te duele tu estómago? —Preguntó Glimmer preocupada.

—Tengo mi estómago algo revuelto, algo pesado me haría mal —Decía con dolor.

—Claro, iré.

—Bow ayúdame a cocinar.

Bow fue de inmediato, con cuidado fue a la cocina y se puso de pie, mientras picaba zanahorias Catra sintió unas delgadas manos rodeandola mientras sentía el peso en su hombro.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Exclamó Adora enojada.

Catra le miró de reojo mientras esté sonreía con maldad esta solo siguió cocinando sin importarle el peso extra.

—Vaya gatita, hace dos años esto se veía impensable ¿Eh? —Decía coqueto.

—Si te golpea Adora realmente es porque te lo buscaste —Le comentaba con tranquilidad— ¿Borraste la foto?

—Oh, me viste.

—Tenía los ojos abiertos, te veía posar para sacar la mejor y más clara toma, desgraciade.

Double Trouble reía aún abrazando a Catra quién hacía todo con agilidad.

—Toda una ama de casa ¿Para cuando el bebé?

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ser tío? —Decía concentrada.

—Así es, le enseñaré a actuar y a entender que el dinero lo es todo-

—Por favor aléjate de mi futuro hijo.

Double Trouble reía con maldad, Adora veía eso con sorpresa, ese reptil estaba pasando buen tiempo con Catra quién le hablaba con normalidad.

Al ser soltada Catra comenzó a ordenar todo rápidamente cocinando las verduras, Bow le ayudó a sofreír mientras Catra picaba la carne, al hacerlo fue de inmediato a la barra donde limpió poniendo harina, hizo un hueco en el centro y rompió bastantes huevos ahí.

Mientras todos le miraban extrañados ella comenzó a hacer una masa, la dejó reposando y empezó a hacer una salsa. Al terminar el tiempo de reposo le quitó el paño y la masa había aumentado de volumen, DT la abrazó de nuevo haciendo lo mismo que antes mientras miraba intrigado.

Catra partió la masa en dos, con cuidado sacó un rodillo para amasar, tomó un cuarto de la masa comenzando a estirar, Glimmer llegó y vio a todos mirando a Catra quién no paraba de estirar hasta que lo consiguió, la masa se encogia pero era estable, poniendo harina sobre una plana de la masa comenzó a doblarla como pergamino, está tomó un cuchillo cortando hasta terminar con toda la parte, los desenvolvió y ahí tenía pasta.

—DT, ponlos a secar un poco —Este asintió mientras Catra seguía con los otros.

Al terminar vio que voy tenía lista la carne, Catra tomó la pasta y la metió a cocer en el agua previamente calentada, puso sal, aceite y tapó luego de revolver.

—Bow te toca servir —Dijo Catra agotada.

Double Trouble aplaudió pero un chillido salió de Glimmer.

—¡Sus trajes nuevos! —Exclamó, ambas se miraron y efectivamente estaban muy sucios.

Bow les sirvió a todos, estos comenzaron a comer y a hablar animadamente, Adora aún encontraba extraño ver a Double Trouble en la mesa hablando con normalidad a todos pero todos parecían tan bien con su presencia que al final fue como si hubiera dejado aquella traición atrás.

Luego de que se fueron Catra fue la última en meterse a bañar, con cuidado salió para no resbalarse, al entrar a la habitación la vio allí jugando con Melog quien se veía bastante feliz, aún se sentía extraña a su lado, no se sentía como normalmente, se acostó a dormir a su lado luego de secarse y vestirse, se quedaron mirando en la oscuridad, con cuidado se acercaron, Adora besó su frente con cuidado y se acostó allí, Catra se escabulló entre su brazo para acostarse en el pecho de la rubia quien sonrió cálida, Melog también se unió y se quedó dormido en el vientre de esta.

En medio de la noche un celular comenzó a vibrar, Catra se levantó quejándose, con cuidado salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y aún con sus ojos sin querer abrir del todo tomó el celular que estaba en la mesa de centro, sentándose contestó sin ver quién era.

—Habla Catra.

—Catra, es el momento —Dijo aquella voz conocida para la morena quien abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa palideció—, tienes que venir.


	126. Chapter 126

> _“Hemos decidido no meter a Adora en esto”_

Aquellos pasos sin vacilación se escuchaban sobre la madera rebotando en el silencioso lugar.

> _“Pero te necesitamos Catra”_

Un suspiro salió de la boca dejando todos aquellos nervios en este.

> _“Llevar a Adora podría ser contraproducente pero tú...”_

Las puertas se abrieron dándole el paso a aquel lugar el cual miró viendo cada uno de los rostros.

> _“Tú lo tienes todo, sabes todo, eres la única que puede hacer esto”_

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Mi nombre es Catra.

> _“Eres la única que puede ganar el juicio contra Shadow Weaver”_

—¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—... Lo prometo.

Catra se sentó ahí escuchando las risas de aquella mujer que tanto odiaba pero se mantuvo firme y concentrada, no titubeó, ahí estaba siendo firme.

Aquella noche de la llamada Catra al recibir la llamada estaba abrumada, tenía que traer cada recuerdo de vuelta a ella escuchando cada palabra que aquel conocido decía.

—Iré por ti ahora —Informaba.

—De acuerdo.

Catra soltó un pesado suspiro mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, camino cojeando hacia esta y se sentó al lado de Adora acariciando su cabello.

—Hey Adora —Susurró despertandola.

Adora sonrió torpe ante las caricias de la morena quien sonrió.

—Necesito contarte algo.

Adora borró la sonrisa de su cara abriendo sus ojos por completo preocupada, con cuidado tomó a Melog mientras se sentaba.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Me acaba de llamar el agente —Decía.

—¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó Adora.

—Tengo que participar en el juicio de Shadow Weaver —Informó, Adora palideció.

—No, no puedes —Susurró tomando su mano.

—Por lo menos sé que tú no estarás involucrada, eso me alivia —Decía con una sonrisa.

—No puedes ir-

—Adora, recuerda por quien hacemos esto —Catra le miró con decisión, Adora sintió su nariz picar también sintiendo el nudo en su garganta.

—Lo hacemos por ellos...

—Lo hacemos por ellos.

Adora miró a Catra preocupada aún y esta la abrazó calmándola.

—De todas formas... Tengo que vestirme, Dereck viene pronto.

—Espera ¿Ahora? —Preguntó Adora pálida— No, es muy repentino.

—No, el juicio no es hoy pero tengo que prepararme ante todo —Tranquilizaba.

Catra se comenzó a vestir con cuidado poniéndose un abrigo al terminar y amarrar su cabello.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —Preguntó, Catra soltó una risa.

—No puedes.

Adora confundida soltó una respiración pesada.

—Esto se siente... Distinto —Confesaba—, normalmente tú hubieras huido de mí sin contarme nada.

—He metido la pata muchas veces, no estamos pasando un buen momento, yo aún me siento rara estando contigo pero estamos intentando hacer las cosas bien, quiero hacer esto bien.

Catra estiró su mano la cual fue tomada por Adora quien se acercó a ella abrazándola con cuidado besando su frente.

—Vamos a estar bien —Susurró Catra.

Adora asintió suavemente besando nuevamente su frente sin querer dejarla ir.

Catra se escapó al sentir la bocina del auto y se fue cojeando, Adora se puso de pie siguiéndole, al Catra abrir la puerta vio a Dereck pero atrás habían muchos autos y adelante también.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Catra, Adora de inmediato se puso entre ambos.

—Eres testigo, probablemente la más valiosa, tenemos que transportarte con seguridad.

—Permiso —Dijo tomando su celular y llamando—, Si, lo siento sé que es tarde pero necesito un favor, ven por Adora, llévala a tu casa no la puedo dejar sola, llévate a Melog también-

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Solo hazlo, por favor.

Catra cortó la llamada con preocupación para luego mirarlos a ambos.

—Adora, tengo que irme, lleva a Melog, no lo dejes aquí —Dijo seria, fue al baño y con cuidado retiró la gasa médica de sus labios viendo las múltiples cicatrices—, estoy lista.

Catra salió cojeando, Dereck miró aquello preocupado.

—¿Y tu silla de ruedas?

—Ya no es transportable, me regalaron una que es mas tecnología que otra cosa.

Catra recibió otro beso de Adora pero esta vez en la mejilla, Melog le maullaba sin saber que pasaba, la morena se despidió y entró al auto con ayuda del agente.

Mientras se la llevaban vio a Glimmer mirando los autos con sorpresa para luego comenzar a correr a la casa.

—Buena chica —Sonrió aliviada.

—Muchas gracias Catra —Dijo Dereck.

—Quiero verla muerta, es lo único que aceptaré.

—Es lo que queremos lograr, por cierto ¿Qué fue de ustedes luego de que se metiera a Shadow Weaver a prisión preventiva?

—Oh, fue una completa mierda, salió del edificio y no la volví a ver hasta el día siguiente en la universidad, no llegó a casa, no me hablaba y creo que hasta ahora estamos teniendo problemas pero... Estamos solucionando todo —Contaba agotada.

—Ustedes son la pareja más fuerte y unida que he conocido, una pareja de guerreras, han pasado por tanto pero siguen aferrándose a su amor y eso es amor verdadero, ese que vale la pena vivir, amar y sufrir, y por sobre todo luchar por él.

—Alguien anda enamorado ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Es la de la llamada? —Preguntó pícara, Morgan rió.

—No, no es García.

—Hmm, que pena —Decía, ambos reían.

Al llegar bajaron a Catra con cuidado y la llevaron caminando, Dereck terminó optando por tomarla y dejarla sobre su hombro.

—Te odio.

—Si, si.

Catra al ser bajada se sentó en el asiento, todos comenzaron a reunirse allí.

—Te vamos a explicar tu papel en el juicio, eres la testigo, significa que tienes que dar tu testimonio relacionado a la Horda, Prime y como se involucra Shadow Weaver en todo esto.

—Entrarás cuando sea tu turno y esto sería luego de que el patologo salga, te preguntarán tu nombre y dirán el juramento a la verdad, una vez lo digan tienes dos opciones: decir; lo juro, esto sería religioso, y lo prometo.

—Habrán abogados para la acusada y para ti, ellos al terminar tu testimonio empezarán las preguntas, al momento en que te den una pregunta no respondas de inmediato, espera, si se encuentra algo mal en la pregunta el juez o el abogado le darán un paro a esto.

—Trata de no ser específica con detalles, por ejemplo como: el once de mayo de dos mil diecisiete era un día soleado. Si haces esto y el día en realidad estaba lloviendo va a bajar tu credibilidad, solo di lo necesario para poder trabajar con esto.

—Si falta detalle el abogado defensor te hará preguntas más específicas.

—Trata todo el tiempo de persuadir al juez, eres la sobreviviente, la única sobreviviente de todos los que fueron con Shadow Weaver, si hay algo que puedes hacer es retratar lo que pasaba en ese lugar.

Catra escuchaba todo abrumada tratando de recordar todo, el abogado pasó y le saludó estrechando su mano, ellos comenzaron a hablar con Catra mientras la madrugada se hacía más larga e intensa de lo que debería dando cada detalle de sus memorias, y así fue durante días hasta llegar a aquel lugar a unos cuantos metros lejos de la que había arruinado la vida de ambas desde que eran pequeñas.


	127. Chapter 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia:
> 
> El tema que será tratado durante estos capítulos es un tema sensible, si los temas como la pedofilia, trata de niños, pederastia, violación, etc. Son temas que no soportas leer por favor no lo hagas.
> 
> Cómo siempre estoy tratando de tomar este tema con el mayor respeto y realidad posible, no olviden que esto lamentablemente pasa cada día en cada país y se está luchando contra esto, por favor tener discreción y respeto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia:
> 
> El tema que será tratado durante estos capítulos es un tema sensible, si los temas como la pedofilia, trata de niños, pederastia, violación, etc. Son temas que no soportas leer por favor no lo hagas.
> 
> Cómo siempre estoy tratando de tomar este tema con el mayor respeto y realidad posible, no olviden que esto lamentablemente pasa cada día en cada país y se está luchando contra esto, por favor tener discreción y respeto.
> 
> Este tema fue tomado para mostrar netamente el pasado de un personaje para hacer pagar a la culpable de todo, no fue escrito con morbo ni quiero ser parte de eso, es un tema delicado al cual le tengo respeto, si no te gusta este tema tanto como a mí por favor no lo leas.

—Esta es la historia de mi vida completa porque durante toda mi vida desde que la recuerdo estuve con Light Spinner o como la conocí yo: Shadow Weaver, compartí mi vida en la Horda con muchos niños a los que alguna vez vi partir para no volver, esta es historia de la vez en que casi fui una.

Catra estaba completamente decidida a contar cada parte de su vida, entre el público habían personas a las que conocía escabullidas en ese lugar.

—Fui encontrada en una caja de cartón vieja de applesauce, fui entregada al orfanato de la Horda cuando se pensaba que en realidad era un buen lugar, niños que encontraban familias cuando todo era lo mismo, clientes haciendo pasarse como gente inocente deseando una familia cuando en realidad estaban comprando niños, no adoptando un hijo. En ese lugar crecí, ya sabes al principio era: limpia la habitación donde vivíamos casi veinte niños en literas, recoge todo, etc. Después crecimos, al cumplir los cinco años empieza tu educación donde conocimos a Shadow Weaver.

Catra soltó un suspiro lista para contar todo lo que vivió.

—Shadow Weaver, así la conocíamos, una maestra, nos educaba a golpes y escupitajos, quemando nuestra piel y encerrandonos hasta desmayarnos por falta de aire, éramos alimentados por una barra nutritiva al día, nos enseñaron a leer y a escribir, luego nos separaron segregandonos en grupos distintos, a los más fuertes fueron a un grupo, a los más débiles en otro, las niñas todas juntas.

Catra tomó un trago de agua, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—Cómo ya habrán imaginado estuve en el grupo de las niñas, las clases eran lo mismo hasta que trajo a una niña mayor que nosotras al frente de nosotros, estaba desnuda llena de heridas, esa niña ya no tenía luz en su mirada, fue cuando Shadow Weaver mostró su real profesión, tiró del cabello a la chica quien no lloraba e iba hacia donde está asquerosa mujer le llevaba, la hizo subirse a su escritorio —Catra comenzó a temblar—, le abrió las piernas a la niña y nos dijo: esto es para lo que sirven, esto es lo que tienen que hacer. Obligó a la niña a tocarse frente a nosotros, con su varilla le golpeó la vuelva hasta dejarla roja, le obligaba a gemir porque decía que esa era la forma de satisfacer a un cliente. Era una niña de siete años.

—Oh, recuerdo esa clase —Decía con burla.

Catra frunció su ceño al escuchar aquello con palidez, tratando de tranquilizarse tomó más agua.

—Nos dijo que esa sería nuestra vida ahora, que los clientes nos preferían quietas y tranquilas, que no gritaramos pero que quizás lloraramos, si no podíamos cumplir con sus expectativas nos lastimaba la uretra hasta el punto donde no podíamos ir al baño y enfermabamos, tuvimos que aprender rápido.

Catra limpió la lágrima que caía de la ira y frustración del momento mientras movía su pierna como un tick nervioso.

—A los 6 años nos... Nos —Catra se aferró a su ropa sin poder hablar, escuchó las risas de aquella mujer.

—Si quieres Catra, puedo continuarlo yo —Decía con educación—, a los seis años penetrabamos a las niñas con dildos.

Catra se encorvó tapando su boca mientras temblaba sintiendo las risas de aquella mujer.

—Orden en la sala —Pedía la asqueada juez.

—Nos obligaban a meternos dildos porque ya era hora de empezar a ganar la estadía —Dijo dejando caer lágrimas sintiendo la voz de Shadow Weaver.

—Pues claro, nada es gratis.

—¡Se orinaban del dolor! —Gritó Catra— ¡Pero estaban más aterradas de que tú las golpearas que de sufrir ese dolor!

Catra golpeó el vaso sin querer cortando su mano al este destruirse, el policía fue de inmediato a recoger el vaso mientras le pasaba pañuelos para que detuviera el sangrado.

—Fuimos unos cuantos los que no pudimos hacerlo, en aquel dormitorio uno entraba y podía vernos intentando ingresar eso en nosotras para que Shadow Weaver no nos quemara la piel, nos enseñaron defensa personal, nos enseñaron todo de saber como le gusta a un cliente, nos enseñaron que no éramos nada. Fue en este tiempo en el que ellos comenzaron a desaparecer.

Catra miraba su mano y como los pañuelos se teñian de un rojo carmesí.

—Aún en mi inocencia y no conociendo nada más que esa realidad pensé que ellos habían sido adoptados, tenía amigos que fui perdiendo, desaparecían y una vez sentí envidia de ellos porque pensé que habían encontrado a una familia cuando en realidad a donde iban a parar era a la casa de esta maldita, como no pude penetrarme con el dildo a mis seis años fui mandada a ese lugar, nos dejaba libre un tiempo para luego castigarnos como en la escuela hasta cortar nuestra piel con su varilla, me llevó a una habitación arriba donde me amarró con una soga gruesa y rasposa comenzando a hacer andar ese mecanismo donde la cuerda apretaba y era jalada causando un roce, aún tengo marcas en mis brazos y espalda de esas quemaduras, caí drogada el primer día por error, fue el primer día en que me salvé.

—Creo que deberías atenderte la mano —Dijo el policía al ver la sangre gotear.

—No, tengo que acabar con ella aquí.

El policía se sorprendió y retrocedió una vez tomó cada pedazo de vidrio.

—A la siguiente semana volví, nuevamente me golpeó pero se negó a quemarme la piel porque dijo que a este cliente no le gustaban heridas, no tuve la suerte de ser drogada esta vez —Susurró temblando.

Catra miró a aquella persona tapada en un abrigo con tristeza para luego mirar a Glimmer, esta entendió y sacó a la que obviamente era Adora, le dedico una mirada de amor mientras ella le miraba aterrorizada siendo sacada por completo de la sala.

Soltó un suspiro ya más relajada y siguió con aquella mirada, no iba a titubear, no debía hacerlo, este era el momento de soltar todo lo que nunca pudo, recuerdos que fueron tatuados en su mente y alma.


	128. Chapter 128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA:
> 
> El tema que será tratado durante estos capítulos es un tema sensible, delicado y que merece completo respeto.
> 
> Sí los temas como la pedofilia, trata de niños, pederastía, violación, etc. Son temas que no soportas leer, por favor no lo hagas.
> 
> Cabe aclarar que el contenido escrito aquí se está tomando con realismo de mi parte para informar una parte del pasado de unos de los personajes para profundizar y castigar los actos de nuestro antagonista.
> 
> Lamentablemente esto pasa en el día a día de cada rincón de nuestro planeta, le hacemos oídos sordos, ojos ciegos, pero está pasado, así que respeto por la situación y por las víctimas es lo que pido.
> 
> Recordar que desde un principio esta historia no era para menores de edad, de todas formas recordar que no depende de tu edad para ver si te afectan más o menos estos temas.
> 
> Les recomiendo no leer este capítulo porque ni yo puedo leerlo en este momento.
> 
> Sin más que decir en este momento y con la advertencia ya dicha procedo a mostrar el capítulo sin censura.

En el silencio se mostraba la necesidad de Catra de encontrar la valentía para palabras que no salían de su boca.

—Era la primera vez que veía ese lugar, estaba muy abajo, mis oídos se taparon y no sabía por qué, cada que me llevaba ella acariciaba mi cara tratándome con el cariño que nunca me daba y yo, quien solo la conocía a ella, caía siempre por eso, la primera vez que bajé sentí un olor extraño, no era tan fuerte y como todo era húmedo pensé que era como el moho de los baños, había una mesa ahí y un mueble blanco de madera gastada con cinco puertas y un espacio que servía de mesa —Catra recordaba todo, absolutamente todo y cada detalle de esa habitación pero no podía dar tanto detalle—, me hizo acostarme ahí mientras me explicaba que hacer, me dijo: No uses tus uñas, no grites a este cliente no le gusta que griten pero puedes llorar, afortunadamente le gustan vírgenes. Era una niña y no entendía lo que pasaba pero me amarró las manos y sentí los pasos que se acercaban, levanté mi cabeza y pude ver a ese hombre de traje como si estuviera listo para comer, me aterré y comencé a llorar, ella me presentó: Ella es Catra, tiene seis años y es virgen completamente, es algo rebelde como puede ver pero no es algo que no pueda manejar.

Catra hizo una expresión de dolor con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, tenía un nudo en su garganta.

—Ese asqueroso hombre cuyo nombre no supe hasta que fui mayor sacó su pene flacido y comenzó a romper mi ropa, ella estaba ahí, ella veía todo y te encantaba ¿No es así?

—Es así de hecho.

—Una vez su pene se puso duro tiró de mí, astillas se enterraron en mi espalda y sentía su pene pasando por encima de mi vuelva frotándose ahí gimoteando diciéndome gatita hasta que sin aviso me penetró, sentí como se desgarraba mi interior, el dolor era tanto que no pude gritar, sentí que tanto se rajó que me había roto hasta el ano, comenzó a moverse mientras no podía gritar, cuando salió el primer quejido de mi boca ella la tapó para que no espantara a su cliente, me dolía tanto, tanto —Catra soltó un llanto tratando de mantenerse estable—, al terminar la felicitó mientras se metía su pene ensangrentado en su calzoncillos, la felicitó porque había creado a la prostituta infantil perfecta, pero eso no te gustó ¿Verdad?

Catra la miró directamente, esta tenía su cara por fin completamente descubierta, estaba seria.

—Tu querías deshacerte de mí por eso intentaste con otro más y otro más luego de mandarme a lo único que conocía como hogar ¡Eres una hija de puta! —Gritó destrozada— ¡Me viste desangrandome, me viste con un prolapso, me viste inconsciente en tu maldita mesa y te quedaste mirando esperando a que muriera pero no lo hice! ¡Querías que muriera!

—¡Si, quería que murieras! ¡Y voy a esperar hasta que lo hagas para escupir en tu tumba!

—¡Orden en la sala! —Exclamó la juez temblando por todo lo que oía— Prosiga.

—Mi vida se fue cuando conocí a Prime a los dos años después de eso, me reclutó para educarme y servirle, aprendí idiomas, psicología, finanzas, me enseñaron a tenerlos a todos a mis pies algo que era contrario a lo que enseñaban en la Horda, ahí conocí a niños también pero no era como lo que vivía en la Horda, estos parecían haber sufrido tanto que ya no tenían deseo propio más que el de Prime, fui mandada de vuelta a ese lugar al año, ella estaba allí esperándome diciéndome que tenía un regalo de bienvenida, a mis nueve años aún tenía esperanzas de que me vieras como una hija, pensé que él tiempo sin mí te había hecho recapacitar y me llevaste a un lugar donde me desnudaron en un cuarto oscuro y solo sentía los flashes a mi alrededor, me cambiaste de posiciones mientras estos seguían, el piso estaba helado y sucio, hombres orinaron sobre mí mientras tu reías, me dijiste que era crucial soportar los fetiches que tuviera el cliente, me mantuviste tanto ahí que me oriné y me golpeaste tan fuerte que me fui a negro, cuando desperté seguía ahí y seguiste y seguiste hasta que ya no podía más y te rogaba que me dieras comida, te rogaba por agua, te rogaba por una manta, fue solo cuando Hordak abrió la puerta que te detuviste disculpandote.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos a quien sentía una agonía en todo su cuerpo el cual recordaba de forma vívida todo el dolor, tanto que aún podía sentirlo en ella en el instante que contaba todo.

—Conocí a Scorpia gracias a ti cuando me mandaste a las calles por primera vez, tenía dieciséis años y lo hice, salí porque no soportaba verte un día más, así me abrí paso en el mundo, comencé a ganar y ganar, tú te quedabas todo, cuando ya no soporté más todo me rehusé a estar en las calles y ser lo que querías, te di la gran noticia, aún recuerdo tu expresión cuando Hordak te decía que había salido de tus redes.

—¡Tu nunca saliste de mis redes!

—Resulta que si criaste a la mejor prostituta, a esa que te superó en valor y te obligó a irte, tenía un sueño que tú y la Horda destruyeron ahora lo único que espero es que pagues lo que nos hiciste a todos los que fuimos a tu casa y los que aún están haciendo su vida apesar de todo el dolor que les causaste.

Catra soltó un suspiro sintiendo como su pecho se presionaba dándole un fuerte dolor, soltó un llanto al sacar todo de ella, todo lo que mantuvo cerrado en su corazón.

—He terminado.

—Procederemos a pasar a las preguntas de los abogados.

Catra miró a la abogada de Shadow Weaver, ambas se conocían la había visto porque ayudó a Adora con el caso de la universidad, con dolor soltó todo papel.

—Con el valor de decir esto aquí, diré que no quiero defender a una asesina, no hay incongruencias en el testimonio de Catra, todo y cada uno de los puntos ha sido tapado con pruebas que imagino tiene el buró en sus carpetas, no hay caso aquí, Shadow Weaver se declara a sí misma culpable de todo los cargos.


	129. Chapter 129

—En los archivos extraídos de la casa de Shadow Weaver encontramos lo que Catra narra como flashes, estas eran fotos que fueron guardadas por ella —Dijo mostrando una carpeta, sacó las fotos de esta mostrándola.

Catra la miró temblando, esa pequeña niña era ella.

—Procedo a entregar evidencia —Avisó el abogado del buro acercándose a la juez quien tomó las carpeta revisando todas las imágenes con una expresión de terror.

—También se encontró vídeos de la violación, no sólo de Catra sino de todos los niños que sabemos ahora están muertos.

Catra palideció mirando al abogado quien mostró el video de Goyim, Catra se puso de pie temblando.

—¡Quitalo! —Gritó desgarradoramente— ¡No!

Los videos tenían audio, Catra tapó sus orejas al escuchar sus llantos aterrados soltando un fuerte grito desgarrador, todo el mundo sintió el terror que expresó su voz sufriendo de escalofríos, la juez ordenó que pararan la grabación, Catra cayó desvanecida sentada soltando respiraciones agitadas.

El policía a su lado la sostuvo para que no se cayera, algo había cambiado en todos con aquel video y el grito de Catra, todo se hizo muy real.

—Procederemos entonces a mostrar el resultado de las autopsias, mencionar también que los cuerpos encontrados tenían ciertas diferencias de los que Catra mencionó, es decir, habían cuerpos que eran nuevos, en total se encontraron diez cuerpos mencionados por Catra en la casa de Light Spinner, y otros quince cuerpos más en otras ubicaciones reveladas por ella en una declaración con el FBI.

Catra miró a Shadow Weaver con sus pupilas insanamente pequeñas, sus ojos estaban abiertos y las lágrimas caían sin detenimiento.

—Asesina hija de puta —Salió de Catra.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse agresivamente el policía le detuvo sin mirarla.

Aquel hombre al lado del abogado era el fiscal, el comenzó a leer cada uno de las autopsias, unas estaban más vacías que las otras por la poca evidencia en los cuerpos.

Catra comenzó a hiperventilarse, veía todo borroso y ya no tenía fuerzas para estar un segundo más allí cuando lo vio.

Todos lo vieron caminar desde el lado de Catra hacia Shadow Weaver tomando su pistola, nadie dijo nada, al cargar el arma Catra se puso de pie.

—¡No le des la muerte que quiere! —Exclamó, el policía le disparó la pierna al escuchar el grito de Catra— ¡Déjala que se pudra en la cárcel, que le hagan todo lo que les hizo a esos niños y que luego muera en inyección! ¡Ella no merece una muerte tan piadosa!

El policía le miró escuchando los quejidos de dolor de Shadow Weaver, guardó su pistola y fue al lado de Catra.

—La testigo se puede retirar —Dijo la juez haciendo ojos ciegos a lo que acababa de presenciar.

El policía tomó a Catra con cuidado y la sacó del lugar viendo como Shadow Weaver se retorcía del dolor.

Al salir fue de inmediato al baño donde vomitó temblando al escuchar todo lo que no quería oír, una vez terminó de lavarse por completo incluso la sangre de su mano herida, en el momento de salir vio a la rubia corriendo hacia ella, con fuerza la abrazó soltando un llanto, Catra se aferró a ella imitándola mientras manchaba su ropa con la sangre de su mano.

—Catra, Adora hay que ir al hospital a ver la herida de tu mano —Dijo Morgan acercándose rápidamente.

Adora la tomó en brazos y corrió al lado de este.

—¿Qué pasará con Shadow Weaver?

—La llevarán en ambulancia.

—¿Qué pasó con Shadow Weaver? —Preguntó Adora.

—Le dispararon.

Adora dejó salir una leve sonrisa que eliminó en poco, Catra miraba su mano y sólo suspiró siendo llevada por ambos al hospital.

Mientras le ponían los puntos tenía a Dereck en el celular escuchando toda la resolución moviéndose de lado a lado hasta que se quedó completamente quieto escuchando.

Ambas le quedaron viendo al igual que el doctor terminando con los puntos de Catra.

—¿Dereck-

—Shh —Le callaba.

Los tres de le quedaron viendo hasta que vieron como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y daba un gran salto gritando alegre.

—¡Le dieron pena de muerte!

Adora salto emocionada con las ganas de dar un fuerte grito al cielo pero sólo salían lágrimas de ella, miró a Catra y vio cómo un gran suspiro salió de ella.

—Lo hicimos —Susurró Catra con una sonrisa— Goyim lo hicimos.

Catra soltó un fuerte llanto dejando salir toda la pena que se había guardado, Adora y Morgan se acercaron a abrazarla dejando caer lágrimas también hasta sentirla caer desmayada.

—Vamos a casa reina —Susurró Adora tomándola con cuidado—, gracias Doctor.

Adora al verlo vio como este lloraba también aliviado sin saber porque, solo asintió y abrió la puerta para que salieran con libertad.

Al volver a casa vieron a todos sus amigos esperándolos, Catra aún estaba desmayada en sus brazos.

Hubo un silencio mortificante en todo el grupo, hay también estaba Scorpia viendo a la chica en los brazos de Adora, con cuidado se acercó pidiéndole a la rubia a la morena, con cuidado se la pasó y ahora esa gran chica la acunaba, la rubia buscó las llaves con facilidad y abrió la puerta con esta, ahí estaba el gato maullando al ver cómo entraba Adora quien abría la puerta por completo para que entrara Scorpia, esta peliblanca fue directo a la habitación dejando a Catra acostada, se veía tan agotada.

—Así que... Fue pena de muerte —Susurró Scorpia con la voz temblorosa.

—Lo es.

—Estoy tan feliz —Susurró con un hilo de voz soltando un leve llanto mientras veía a la morena acostada ahí.

Perfuma fue a su lado abrazándola como consuelo, Scorpia le miró y le sonrió aún con lágrimas cayendo.

—No hay que llorar, esto se celebra, por fin esa maldita va a morir —Se detuvo—, me hace sentir mal esa frase aunque sea para la maldita de Shadow Weaver.

Perfuma le miró con una sonrisa dejando caer lágrimas también, de los hombros de ambas prometidas había caído la más pesada de las culpas que tenían, con la muerte de Shadow Weaver la muerte de todos serían vengadas.


	130. Chapter 130

—Catra —Decía aquella voz que no escuchaba hace tiempo.

—Agente Dereck Morgan, que sorpresa escucharlo de nuevo —Respondía Catra con una sonrisa calmada mientras tenía a su prometida entre sus brazos.

—Si ¿Cuanto ha pasado desde la gran noticia? —Preguntó cálido.

—Princesa ¿Hace cuanto arrestaron a Shadow Weaver?

—... Hmm —Pensaba— ¿Ocho meses?

—Cierto, Mermista ya está por dar a luz —Recordaba Catra—, ocho meses querido amigo.

Adora se acercó al celular escuchando la conversación.

—Hola —Saludó Adora.

—Hola Adora ¿Cómo va todo?

Catra puso el altavoz haciendo que Adora se acomodara en ella nuevamente.

—Está todo... Genial de hecho, me extraña tanta paz —Decía riendo.

—Bueno, si, la verdad todo está genial allá, como viajo siempre estoy donde está el peligro afortunadamente no hay nada allá.

—Es muy tranquilo aquí —Comentaba Catra.

—Oigan ¿Para cuando la boda? —Preguntó, ambas rieron suavemente— No me digas ¿Ya se casaron?

—No, porque estarías invitado si fuera así.

—Aw~ ¿Entonces?

—Resulta que estoy mejorando de mi pierna y las puñaladas, ahora puedo dar pasitos en largos tiempo pero nada más me duele aún —Comentó—, entonces Adora prefiere esperar y poder caminar, no me queda mucho según mi fisioterapeuta.

—Me alegra oír eso, vaya, como ha mejorado todo —Decía Morgan lleno de felicidad— ¿Qué hacen?

—Oh, estamos en la universidad, nos encontramos con unos amigos míos y pedimos la cancha prestada para que pudieran jugar —Decía mirando a los tres chicos.

—¡Hey Adora, ven a jugar! —Exclamó Lonnie limpiando su sudor.

—Ya la oíste —Decía Adora quejándose al levantarse y fue a jugar.

Catra quitó el alta voz soltando un suspiro.

—¿Es sobre Shadow Weaver?

—Si, no había podido informarte antes por el tiempo pero ahora puedo, están intentando asesinarla.

—No esperaba menos.

—Si, pero tienen que mantenerla viva hasta que pague con la inyección letal, con esto la están aislando de toda la prisión, por ende, está disfrutando.

—Siempre astuta —Dijo Catra enojada— ¿Sigue en la cárcel de siempre?

—Si, pero están pensando en cambiarla.

—No lo hagan, es lo que quiere —Decía con simpleza—, lo siento por ella pero ahora lo único que podría hacer para aliviar todo es morir.

—Tienes razón pero hierba mala nunca muere.

—Dereck ¿Y pudiste encontrar a todos los familiares?

—Faltan algunos aún que encontrar pero sí... Hemos encontrado a la mayoría.

—Bien... Sería una pena si esos niños se van a fosas comunes espero que no exista eso para los cremados.

—Para los cremados créeme que al final se vuelven polvo en el suelo o polvo en el desagüe —Contó con tristeza.

—Eso es muy triste —Susurró apenada.

—¿Con quien hablas? —Preguntó Glimmer llegando pegando su oreja en el celular.

—Ya me tengo que ir, espero que las cosas sigan así y que estés bien —Decía Catra.

—Claro que sí, gracias Catra, Adiós.

—Adiós —Ambos cortaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Era el agente? ¿Pasó algo?

—Shadow Weaver dando problemas, ya sabes, Shadow Weaver siendo Shadow Weaver.

—¿La quieren matar?

—Ajá.

—Quizás en aislamiento sea mejor, esa mujer es un peligro para la sociedad.

—Quizás vaya a verla a prisión —Contaba su idea sin problema.

—¿Para que? —Catra le sonrió con maldad, Glimmer sólo reía— Hablalo con Adora, si quieres voy también, quiero desquitarme un poco.

—Hecho.

Ambas comenzaron a reír cuando escucharon los quejidos de unos pasos pesados.

—Oops, ha llegado nuestro pez globo favorito.

Catra se levantó con cuidado, ambas se acercaron ayudando a Mermista a sentarse con ellas, está soltó otro quejido más tocando su espalda.

—Odio salir embarazada, me dan ganas de ir al baño cada cinco minutos —Se quejaba.

—Por lo menos está sano y grande —Dijo Catra mirando su gran vientre.

—Me está sacando estrías —Decía mostrando.

Ambas se acercaron a ver cuando notaron una patada, Mermista se quejó con dolor.

—Lo hace todo el tiempo ¿Debería denunciarlo por violencia intrafamiliar? —Bromeaba entre quejidos.

Catra se quedó viendo eso maravillada, sus pupilas se expandieron y miró a Mermista con ojos titilantes, esta le miró para luego quejarse.

—Puedes hacerlo.

Catra suavemente puso la mano en el vientre de Mermista sintiendo las pataditas emocionada, ambas sonrieron al ver la emoción en su mirar.

—¡Ah! ¡Están jugando! —Exclamó Sea Hawk— ¡Aventura! —Gritó corriendo hacia ellos.

Catra sintió una fuerte patada mientras salía un fuerte quejido de Mermista, la morena soltó una fuerte risa al ver que había reaccionado a la frase célebre de su padre.

—¿Estás lista para que tus días de tranquilidad se acaben? —Preguntó Glimmer riendo.

—Te compraré una crema para las estrías, no te preocupes —Decía Catra con una sonrisa.

Mermista tomó la mano de Catra con fuerza, está se acercó preocupada.

—Uno; o acabo de orinarme o dos; de rompió la fuente.

Catra palideció al igual que Glimmer quién miró a Mermista preocupada.

—Mermista ¿No te habían calculado para el próximo mes?

—Se supone que si, me estoy asustando —Susurró— ¡Ugh! ¡Definitivamente si es!

—¡Sea Hawk! ¡Adora! —Exclamó Catra llamándolos.

Estos miraron acercándose rápidamente, Sea Hawk se sentó al lado de Mermista mientras Catra se alejaba siendo lentamente levantada por Adora.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Se rompió la fuente —Avisaba.

—¿Qué fuente mi amor?

Adora soltó una carcajada al igual que Glimmer y Catra, de hecho, Mermista también reía.

—¡No entiendo!

—La bolsa amniótica, Sea Hawk.

—Sigo sin saber que es.

—Cuando se tiene a un bebé y vas a dar a luz esta se rompe —Explicó Glimmer.

Sea Hawk al entender soltó un grito de pánico, Bow y los demás se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

—Los hemos reunidos aquí, mis hermanos, para ser testigos de la maravillosa vida y como crea otra, podemos ver aquí a la madre María Melanocetus Johnsonii a punto de dar a luz al niño Jesús Jr. Melanocetus Johnsonii híbrido —Bromeaba Catra.

—Amén hermanos.

Mermista comenzó a reír y más salía líquido, se quejó.

—Sea Hawk, Adora, subanla a la silla de ruedas, Bow traela —Mandó Glimmer—, hay que revisar algo así que llévenla al baño.

Catra se alejó de la multitud tomando su celular marcando al sistema de urgencias, mientras Mermista se quejaba, se preocupó de que fuera un bebé prematuro pero estaba felices por ellos.


	131. Chapter 131

—¡Si es! ¡Hay que irnos ya! —Exclamó Glimmer pálida subiendo los pantalones sueltos de Mermista.

Catra estaba esperando en las escaleras, al llegar todo el grupo corriendo con Mermista esta tomó la silla acomodándola en el ascensor el cual empezó a subir con ella, Adora tomó a la morena y comenzaron a subir rápidamente por las escaleras donde la ambulancia les esperaba.

—¿Cómo conseguiste una ambulancia? —Preguntó Mermista extrañada.

—He estado tanto en el hospital que ya tengo amigos —Reía Catra siendo bajada y caminando hacia el lado del conductor, esta recibió un beso en su cara—, los veo allá —Le decía a la conductora quien sonrió.

Unos enfermeros tomaron a Mermista con cuidado subiéndola, Glimmer y Sea Hawk se subieron con ella, Catra cojeó hacia ellos.

—Las llaves de su casa y el auto —Pidió, Sea Hawk se las entregó rápidamente—, iré a buscar las cosas del bebé.

—Gracias Catra —Dijo Mermista quejándose dejando salir una lágrima.

—Todo va a salir bien —Tranquilizó alejándose con cuidado mientras los enfermeros cerraban la puerta.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó Adora.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar la ropa de Mermista y el bebé, vamos a estar horas allí así que comprar comida o algo para calmar los nervios del padre del año —Decía planeando mientras se alejaba cojeando al auto estacionado allí.

—¡Ey Catra, no! —Detenía Bow mientras esta se apuraba y subía al auto.

—Yo llegué primero, yo conduzco, acomódense donde puedan todos.

Bow fue su copiloto, atrás se sentó Adora, Lonnie y Rogelio sentó en sus piernas a Kyle.

—Chica, ¿Lista para esto? —Preguntó Lonnie desafiante.

—Oh claro que si —Dijo Catra emocionada, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, casi podías escuchar un ronroneo.

—Tengo miedo —Dijo Bow.

—Pónganse los cinturones pasajeros porque no me voy a detener si uno sale disparado por la ventana.

Al decir esto al instante todos se pusieron los cinturones menos Kyle que tenía los brazos de Rogelio envolviéndolo.

—¡No conduzco hace tanto tiempo! ¡Copiloto, guíame!

Catra encendió el auto con facilidad riendo, Bow tragó saliva, Adora corría la mirada con un sudor frío recorriendo su sien y el auto comenzó a andar con rapidez.

Mientras Bow le guiaba Catra conducía con seriedad, sus ojos se movían hacia todos lados con rapidez concentrada en su alrededor.

—Había olvidado eso —Reconoció Adora mirándola por el retrovisor.

—¡Copiloto! —Bow chilló del miedo— ¡Pon música de atraco!

Lonnie reía fuerte, Kyle le miró con cariño, le sorprendía que pudieran estar juntas y aún así entretenerse, todo había cambiado tanto en Catra, en todos pues nunca había imaginado ver a la morena siendo feliz con un anillo en su mano formando una familia y nunca creyó que serían capaces de salir de la zona del terror.

Al llegar a la casa de Mermista los tres que nunca la habían visto miraron hacia arriba con sorpresa de lo grande que era, Catra entró cojeando, Adora la tomó como paquete y la llevó a la habitación de Mermista, al ser bajada tomó ropa de la nombrada anteriormente, ropa cómoda y suelta, también ropa interior.

Bow entró corriendo viendo el bolsón que tenían preparado para el bebé y Adora alzó su pulgar, Catra tomó su celular llamando a Glimmer quién contestó al instante.

—¿Qué más necesitan?

—¡Uhm! Los documentos de identificación de Mermista, la libreta esa de control de embarazo o como se llame —Decía Glimmer muy nerviosa.

Bow le pidió el celular a Catra y se alejó con este cuando se lo entregó hablando con su novia tranquilizándola, Catra buscó todo y al encontrarlo salieron corriendo con todo, la morena obviamente fue tomada por su alta novia.

Todos se metieron al auto luego de acomodar todo en el maletín del auto y Catra condujo hacia el hospital, al estacionarse todos bajaron rápidamente.

Lonnie ayudó a llevar el bolsón del bebé mientras Catra llevaba las cosas de Mermista en sus brazos, al llegar al sector de parto vieron a Glimmer esperando a que llegaran mientras se paseaba por todas partes llena de estrés.

—¡Ay ya llegaron menos mal! —Exclamó Glimmer aliviada para ser abrazada por Bow.

—¿Y Mermista?

—Está siendo atendida porque al parecer será prematuro —Dijo con pena.

Catra se sorprendió y miró hacia las puertas de la entrada al sector de partos.

—Hay que hacerlo al estilo Adora —Dijo arremangando su camisa—, quédense aquí.

Catra cojeando entró al lugar cerrando la puerta de inmediato, Lonnie reía.

—Sigue siendo la misma perra —Decía alegre.

—¡Disculpe no puede entrar allí- ¿Catra?!

—¿Molly?

Adora palideció queriendo entrar pero Lonnie le detuvo obedeciendo a Catra.

—¿Qué haces trabajando... Aquí?

—Solo soy enfermera, me mandaron aquí hoy —Decía abrazando a Catra con fuerza—, no puedes estar aquí ¿Tu prometida está aquí?

—Oh, no, tengo a un par de amigos aquí, Mermista y Sea Hawk —Decía, ella revisó la lista.

—Si, están por aquí, sígueme —La llevaba— ¿Les traes los documentos?

—Si —Le mostró—, el bebé quería salir antes de lo que debería así que vengo a ser apoyo emocional.

Catra fue detenida por la mujer quien la abrazó besando su mejilla, esta se sorprendió algo extrañada llevando la mano a la espalda de aquella mujer.

—... Vengaste a mi bebé, te vi ahí dando la cara, supe lo que sufriste, eres una verdadera guerrera —Susurró temblando—, Goyim no lo logró... Pero me alegro que tú si.

Catra cerró sus ojos con tristeza y se aferró a la mujer quien buscaba consuelo en la calidez del cuerpo de la morena, la única que había sobrevivido aquello.

—Pasaron ocho meses desde eso y no dejó de escuchar tu grito al escuchar el video de mi hijo, gracias por detenerlo, no hubiera podido soportar eso —Susurró dejando caer lágrimas para luego alejarse y sonreírle temblorosa a Catra—, muchas gracias Catra, gracias a ti y a tu prometida pude tener algo de él que enterrar, vengué a mi niñito, puedo seguir adelante.

—¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

—Me casé —Le mostró—, se llama Noelle.

Catra besó su mejilla con una sonrisa para luego abrazarla nuevamente.

—Te deseo toda la felicidad del universo —Dijo Catra sonriendo radiante.

Y así fueron hasta llegar y ver a ambos bastante abatidos, Molly se retiró mientras Catra entraba a aquella zona de guerra.


	132. Chapter 132

—¿Cómo están los embarazados favoritos? —Preguntó entrando, ambos le miraron aliviados.

—Nos dijeron que podía ser prematuro, pero les estoy diciendo que tengo treinta y ocho semanas —Se quejaba Mermista frustrada.

Catra se acercó a ambos, tocó el brazo de Sea Hawk y tomó la mano de Mermista.

—No importa que, no importa si el niño será prematuro, lo que importa es que será sano, no duden de eso —Calmaba Catra sintiendo el sollozar de Sea Hawk, miró a Mermista y está estaba llorando.

—¿Qué pasa si no soy buena madre? —Preguntó mirándola— ¿Y si no puedo darle lo que necesitan?

Catra miró a Sea Hawk quién se acercó a Mermista, la morena le entregó la mano a este y salió.

—Molly, una pregunta —Se acercaba Catra, esta le miró— ¿Un bebé de treinta y ocho semanas se considera prematuro?

—Uhm, según lo que sé desde las treinta y siete semanas para arriba se considera que es un tiempo ideal para parto —Decía ordenando papeles.

—¿Por qué saldría antes?

—¿A dar a luz? Hmm, hipertensión, diabetes, infección vaginal, que la placenta esté en una posición anormal y se separe del útero, que su útero tenga forma anormal, que tuviera bajo peso y no haya podido subir durante el embarazo, que se drogue, fume o beba alcohol durante el embarazo.

Catra arrugó su cara ante las tantas razones posibles.

—¿Otra?

—Si, pero es casi imposible que no lo sepa, se causa por también estar embarazada de más de un bebé-

—Que hija de perra —Chilló Catra saltando rápidamente en un pie hacia la habitación de Mermista, Molly sonrió.

Los vio tener un momento romántico, cuando se alejaron Catra interrumpió.

—Sea Hawk dame un minuto completamente a solas con Mermista —Dijo aclarando su garganta, este asintió preocupado saliendo.

Al sentir cerrarse esa puerta Catra se acercó a ella cojeando sentándose en su camilla.

—¿Cuando nos ibas a decir? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, Mermista se quejó para luego sonreír.

—Me sorprende que hayan veces que eres tan astuta e inteligente y otras donde su inteligencia baja a nivel Adora —Decía riendo—, quería que fuera una sorpresa incluso para Sea Hawk.

—Por eso tu vientre era tan grande —Decía cálida tocando—, premio doble.

—Voy a ser más ojeras que persona, Nhgm —Se quejó Mermista con dolor, tomó la mano de Catra con mucha fuerza.

—¿Una contracción? —Preguntó, Mermista asintió quejándose de dolor— No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien —Calmaba Catra quejándose por el fuerte agarrar de Mermista.

Catra a los minutos después salió a informar la situación a los ansiosos que esperaban afuera, al salir Glimmer se abrazó a ella diciendo tanto que a la vez no se entendía nada.

—Mermista y Sea Hawk están bien, dicen que puede que el bebé salga prematuros pero por lo que me dijo la enfermera Mermista está entre las semanas que son ideales para dar a luz —Decía tranquilizando a Glimmer quién susurró aliviada.

—Catra ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? A solas por favor —Pidió Adora, Catra asintió mientras se alejaban sintiendo la mirada de todos.

Al estar bastante lejos Adora suspiró mirándola.

—¿Era Molly? —Preguntó Adora preocupada.

—Si, se casó de hecho —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Adora tomó su cara, Catra apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos mirándola.

—Me agradeció por vengar a Goyim, nos agradeció de hecho —Se corregía con una sonrisa.

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más —Decía sincera recibiendo un abrazo de Adora.

—Me alegro —Susurró besando su cabeza múltiples veces.

—Ya, ya —Decía Catra entre risas alejándose de Adora, al lograrlo la miró.

Ambas se besaron suavemente, Adora besó su mejilla luego sonrojando a Catra.

—Llévame de vuelta —Pidió brincando sobre Adora quien la tomaba riendo.

Al volver vieron a Glimmer gritando de los nervios, Catra al ser bajada se sentó con los demás.

—De todas formas tenemos mucho tiempo aquí, las contracciones están muy separadas —Informó Catra.

—Catra, ¿Cuando te casarás? —Preguntó Kyle con una sonrisa.

—Maldita sea Kyle si no me caso es tu culpa —Decía, Lonnie y Rogelio soltaron fuertes carcajadas.

—Nunca se vuelve viejo —Decía Lonnie sonriendo alegre.

—No me puedo casar porque mi prometida insiste en que tengo que recuperarme de la pierna, ya puedo caminar, no sé qué más quiere.

Rogelio se puso de pie frente a esta y comenzó a actuar arrastrando su pierna, Catra avergonzada gruñó sintiendo las risas de todos.

A las horas llegaron los padres de Bow casi corriendo, Catra los miró extrañada.

—¡¿Ya tuvo al bebé?!

—No ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Bow.

—Glimmer me llamó gritando diciendo algo del bebé —Dijo George limpiando su sudor.

La puerta se abrió, salió Molly sacando su cabeza.

—Catra —Llamó—, Mermista te llama.

Catra se puso de pie saludando a ambos hombres para luego irse con Molly, esta le dedicó una sonrisa a Adora quien la correspondió.

Al llegar vio como gritaba su nombre en plena contracción, se acercó esperando a que está se calmaba.

—¿Cada cuando ya? —Preguntó Catra a Sea Hawk.

—Cada veinte minutos —Dijo sudando.

—Ve a tomar algo de azúcar, afuera tenemos comida, yo me quedó con Mermista —Decía calmada, Sea Hawk asintió saliendo mareado—, ya casi.

Catra sonrió a Mermista quien sudaba tanto, la morena sacando pañuelos limpió el sudor de su cara.

—Estoy asustada —Decía con dolor—, además quería tener un parto en agua, no aquí.

—Tómalo de alguien que sabe como es la vida, las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, pero mientras todo vaya bien no hay nada de que preocuparse.

—¿Y si necesitan incubadora? —Lloraba— ¿De dónde conseguiste dinero para eso?

—Nosotros te vamos a apoyar, creo que tengo suficiente ahorro para comprar una —Tranquilizaba.

—¡Odio que estés tan calmada! —Gruñía teniendo otra.

—Estos no son veinte minutos... —Susurró Catra— Abre las piernas.

Mermista en dolor le obedeció, Catra al mirar palideció.

—Mermista estas entrando en labor de parto —Decía viendo lo dilatada que estaba.

—... Sea Hawk —Susurró mirando a la puerta.

—Yo voy —Decía caminando lo más rápido que podía y tomó los hombros de Molly—, Mermista está teniendo contracciones cada cinco minutos.

Molly con sorpresa fue de inmediato a su habitación mientras Catra salía con rapidez teniendo una sonrisa en su cara, ahí estaba Sea Hawk pálido y agitado.

—¡Sea Hawk! —Exclamó feliz saliendo.

Todos le miraron con sorpresa al ver lo radiante que estaba, este asustado la miró.

—¡Mermista está entrando en labor de parto, ve! —Exclamó, este se puso de inmediato de pie corriendo hacia Mermista.


	133. Chapter 133

Los chillidos de Glimmer era lo único que se escuchaba, Catra solo sonreía emocionada esperando lo mejor para los bebés, Molly nuevamente salió ahora algo apenada y avergonzada.

—Catra...

Catra soltó una risita entrando nuevamente, antes de hacerlo le pusieron un camisolin desinfectando también sus manos, al llegar vio como estaba Sea Hawk desmayado en el suelo.

—Permiso.

Catra sacó su celular tomando fotos del momento exacto mientras sentía los quejidos de la de cabello azul.

—Toma mi mano —Pidió Mermista.

—Oh no —Susurró Catra sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Catra se acercó y su mano fue fuertemente tomada, se quejó de inmediato.

—¿Te pusieron anestesia? —Preguntó entre quejidos de dolor.

—No quise —Mermista soltó un quejido mientras los doctores le decían que ya comenzara.

Catra miró a Sea Hawk sentándose mareado y pálido aún, Mermista comenzó a pujar soltando gritos y quejidos con una voz forzada al hacer esta fuerza.

—Duele, duele, pónganme anestesia —Decía, Catra le miró preocupada.

—Es muy tarde, ya está saliendo —Dijo el doctor.

—Mermista, mi amor —Dijo Sea Hawk levantándose, Catra sin embargo no fue soltada por Mermista.

Luego de minutos intensos y llenos de dolor se sintió un fuerte llanto, esto relajó a todos, Mermista comenzó a llorar abatida soltando a Catra.

Con cuidado luego de cortarle el cordón umbilical y amarrarlo se lo entregaron al tembloroso padre quien lloraba al verlo en sus brazos, este movía sus brazos, su piel era morena y estaba con sus ojos cerrados dando sus primeros respiros, Catra sintió el agarré de nuevo de Mermista quien siguió pujando.

—Aún falta el otro, tu puedes —Animaba Catra con dolor.

Sea Hawk se quedó mirando a Mermista quien pálida jadeaba para luego gritar pujando.

—¿Otro? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Son gemelos —Decía el doctor—, veo su cabecita, sigue.

Catra vio lo mareado que estaba Sea Hawk quien se acercó a ella entregándole el bebé, está con dificultad lo tomó en el único brazo libre que tenía y el padre de los niños cayó desmayado nuevamente.

—¡¿Sea Hawk?! —Exclamó Catra sin saber que hacer— Oh, mierda.

—¡No digas groserías frente a mis hijos! —Gruñó Mermista pujando.

Catra soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir su dedo siendo esguinzado por el fuerte agarre sin misericordia de Mermista.

—Oye, párate —Dijo Catra pegándole pequeñas puntadas con su pie.

Sea Hawk apenas reaccionando se puso de pie apoyándose en Catra.

Se sintió otro llanto, Mermista soltó una respiración aliviada cayendo completamente agotada, la mano de Catra fue soltada y está acomodó rápidamente al niño que tenía en sus brazos mientras con cuidado le entregaban al otro a su padre.

—Déjame ver a mis bebés —Pidió Mermista entre jadeos.

Catra con cuidado se lo entregó, este de inmediato tocó su cara quedándose tranquilo, el otro en los brazos de Sea Hawk también estaba tranquilo, la morena con cuidado se alejó yéndose agotada quitándose también el camisolin, estaba sudando y su dedo esguinzado dolía mucho.

Al salir de ahí quedando frente a todos los espectadores se tiro al piso alzando su brazo y pulgar.

Todos comenzaron a celebrar, Catra respiraba agitada con una sonrisa alegre.

—Eso fue largo, estuvieron horas allí —Susurró Lance acercándose a Catra quién se sentó limpiando su sudor.

—Estoy agotada y no he hecho nada —Decía entre risas aireadas negando—, Adora acompáñame después a urgencias.

—¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Mermista me esguinzó el dedo —Mostró, todos hicieron una expresión de dolor.

—¡Llegué lo más rápido que pude! —Exclamó Frosta corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Frosta espera! —Exclamó Perfuma llegando con Scorpia agotadas.

—¿Quién les avisó? —Preguntó Catra, todos miraron a Glimmer quién seguía chillando.

—¿Qué más falta?

—Mermista tiene que expulsar la placenta —Informó—, Mermista es demasiado fuerte, chingadamadre —Dijo quejándose del dolor—, dio a luz sin anestesia.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ah, lo olvidé, voy al baño estoy llena de... Liquido amniótico —Catra hizo una arcada.

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras la veían dar pequeños rápidos pasitos para ir al baño justo al lado, al limpiar todo con su mano salió tomando su celular.

Los juntó a todos para mostrarle a Sea Hawk desmayado, estos comenzaron a reír.

—Hey Catra, creo que deberías ir a ver su mano —Susurró Adora preocupada.

—Aún no, quiero quedarme a ver —Decía tranquila.

Catra recibió un beso de la preocupada chica, está correspondió con una sonrisa hasta que Catra fue empujada por Lonnie.

—¿Presumiendo pareja?

Catra se tiró sobre ella comenzando a pelear mientras Lonnie reía, Kyle preocupado trató de quitar a Catra de ahí, ambas de quedaron quietas, Catra con cuidado puso su dedo en la frente del pálido chico y lo empujó suavemente, este casi se cae, ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Adora la ayudó a ponerse de pie, a los minutos llegaron también Castaspella y Angella, Catra al mirar a esta última tragó saliva algo avergonzada, la rubia vio aquello palideciendo al sentir celos nuevamente luego de tantos meses.

—¿Cómo está Mermista? —Preguntó la alta mujer.

—Está bien, es bastante fuerte.

Molly golpeó el vidrio de al lado, todos se acercaron con rapidez a este, ella les saludó y corrió las cortinas llamando a Catra.

Catra fue rápidamente con una sonrisa animada había conseguido pase directo al mejor puesto en la orquesta.

Molly le mostró a los bebés ya estaban vestidos y limpios, Catra tomó a uno maravillada y con mucho cuidado, este estaba completamente dormido.

—Eres precioso —Susurró encantada.

—De hecho, ella es mujer —Dijo Molly tomando al otro bebé—, él es el hombre, bueno, por ahora.

Catra sonrió alegre para luego sentir la pequeña mano del bebé tocando su mentón, mirándolo pronto sintió la tristeza de no poder tener esa oportunidad pero aún así sonrió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, con cuidado la llevó a la cuna que estaba allí, al alejarle de su cuerpo esta comenzó a quejarse.

—¿Qué hago?

—Déjala en tus brazos —Decía riendo.

Molly dejó al bebé en la cuna y corrió la cortina dejándolo a la vista de todos los que estaban allí, Catra vio la reacción de todos mientras se ocultaba hasta que Molly hizo lo mismo con la otra cortina, la morena les mostró a la bebé en sus brazos, se sentían los gritos de emoción de todos mientras apuntaban a los bebés saltando de alegría.

La bebé se quejó, Catra vio que estaba a punto de llorar y comenzó a mecerla con una sonrisa cantando una suave canción, esta dejó de quejarse dejando caer su bracito, la morena le miró llena de amor casi olvidando donde estaba.

—Es muy bonita ¿No es así? —Preguntó mirándolos con una cálida sonrisa.

Catra miró a Adora viendo cómo caía una lágrima de su ojo, un nudo se formó en la garganta de la morena quien dejó a la pequeña en la cuna con delicadeza, Molly y todos los que sabían también le habían dedicado esa mirada.

Catra al acercarse a la salida vio a Sea Hawk mirándola, esta le felicitó y fue abrazada por este con fuerza, la morena no supo cómo reaccionar ante la acción.

—Mermista me dio el poder de hacer esto así que... ¿Quieres ser la madrina de nuestra bebé?

Catra soltó un jadeo aún en los brazos del chico, temblando asintió soltando un leve llanto abrazando a Sea Hawk quien también lloraba conmovido ante la reacción.


	134. Chapter 134

—¿Qué tal la sorpresa? —Preguntó Catra saliendo ya sin lágrimas.

—¡Yo sabía que era muy grande su vientre! —Exclamó Glimmer abrazando a Catra.

—Me acabo de enterar hace unas horas —Decía Catra—, Sea Hawk cuando supo que venía otro me entregó al bebé y se desmayó de nuevo.

Catra reía burlesca con los demás cuando fue tomada por Adora.

—Tienes que ir a urgencias —Decía Adora sin mirarla.

—Nos vemos —Se despedía Catra.

Mientras pasaban por los pasillos Adora dejó caer unas lágrimas que por como fue tomaba Catra no podía ver.

—Puedo tener un bebé si quieres —Susurró, Catra soltó una risita.

—No, no podemos mantener a uno y tal como tú respetas mi cuerpo yo respeto al tuyo, sé que no quieres tener uno dentro de ti —Decía con una sonrisa.

—Pero más adelante querré-

—Entonces más adelante te llevamos a una clínica, trabajamos y trabajamos hasta que podamos mantener a uno —Decía con simpleza.

—Te veías tan hermosa con un niño en tus brazos —Susurraba apegandola más a su torso.

—Princesa, yo soy hermosa —Decía intentando cambiar la situación.

—Si, lo eres —Reía Adora suave.

—De todas formas vamos a tener que cuidar de esos bebés durante un largo tiempo —Reía Catra—, Sea Hawk me hizo madrina de la nena.

Adora le miró con sorpresa mientras Catra sonreía alegre.

—¿Madrina? ¿Para que sirven?

—Creo que es para que le den dinero o algo, no importa, de todas formas nos íbamos a involucrar allí.

Al llegar Adora bajó a Catra quién fue atendida.

—¿Cuál es su situación?

—Me esguincé el dedo.

—¿Fue un accidente de trabajo, caída?

—Una embarazada lo hizo —Reía suave.

La mujer cambió su rostro riendo también al recibir una sonrisa, Adora también sonrió viendo esto.

Catra fue atendida rápidamente, se quedaron unas cuantas horas más cuando Sea Hawk salió con la coja Mermista.

—Oye no, la única coja aquí soy yo —Decía Catra sacando una risita de la agotada Mermista.

—Catra, Glimmer, llévense a mis bebés, no confío en Sea Hawk se desmaya cada cinco segundos.

Catra y Glimmer entraron entre risas tomando a los bebés de la cuna, Castaspella entró también a buscar el bolsón de los bebés sacando las mantas y envolviendo a estos en ellas.

Al salir Mermista suspiró aliviada, comenzaron a caminar con lentitud todos mirando a los bebés.

—¡Desde ahora todos los días serán una aventura! —Exclamó Sea Hawk, la bebé se quejó pero el bebé levantó su mano como reflejo.

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Sea Hawk veía aquello conmovido desmayándose nuevamente.

—¡Ugh!

Adora solo miraba a Catra con la bebé en sus brazos durmiendo cómoda ahí, se veía tan hermosa, sus ojos brillaban al ver a la bebé, lo tomaba como si fuera el más frágil cristal del mundo, Mermista estaba viendo eso con una sonrisa.

—Ah, si, Glimmer o como sea, te nombro madrina del bebé, Catra la madrina de la bebé —Decía como si nada.

Ambas se miraron, Glimmer soltó un chillido que despertó a la niña quien lloraba pero hizo que el niño alzara su brazo como reflejo.

Catra comenzó a tararear mirando el camino al ver cómo Sea Hawk ya se levantaba, la niña lentamente se quedó dormida haciendo a todos suspirar aliviados.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó Glimmer— Alguien va a tener que conducir-

—Catra —Concordaron todos.

—Nos vemos entonces —Dijo Catra besando a Adora.

—Yo voy también —Avisaba Glimmer alegre.

Al salir al estacionamiento taparon a los niños de viento, Sea Hawk y Mermista con dolor se sentaron en la parte de Atrás, Catra le entregó a su bebé, lo mismo hizo Glimmer quién se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

Catra fue hacia el grupo antes de irse.

—Uhm, gracias por estar aquí, Mermista necesita descansar pero pueden ir a verla de todas formas para ayudar, esto fue muy ¡Muy! Sorpresivo —Decía nerviosa—, de todas formas me quedaré allá así que los espero.

Catra les sonrió y camino coja hacia el auto el cual al entrar y cerrar la puerta encendió, retrocediendo y siguiendo el camino que Glimmer decía mientras los padres estaban mirando a sus bebés dormir, Mermista dejó caer lágrimas de felicidad que fueron limpiadas por Sea Hawk quien besó su sien abrazándola.

Al llegar a casa de Mermista esta caminó hacia su habitación con sus niños en brazo, se veía frustrada, lloraba, Sea Hawk le siguió, Glimmer con Catra solo le miraron con preocupación.

En silencio se acercaron a la habitación donde Mermista tenía a sus bebés mirándolos sin parar de llorar, Sea Hawk trató de acercarse pero fue inútil pues ella lo alejaba.

—Teníamos un plan, quería construirles una cuna, se supone que la sorpresa estaba planeada bien pero todo lo tenía para el próximo mes, me duele todo y todo es tan abrumador, ugh, ¿Siquiera puedo cuidar de mis bebés siendo así?

Ambas le miraban con tristeza, Sea Hawk se acercó a ella abrazándola con fuerza así esta no podría negarse.

—No soy el mejor hombre para ser padre, nunca me puse a pensar en cómo tenía que ser, lo único que he pensado es en cómo hacer feliz a mi hijo, ahora sé que son dos y ahora lo único que me preocupa es como hacer felices a mis hijos y a mi prometida —Le confesaba—, Mermista, ellos no necesitan una cuna, una sorpresa, ellos necesitan ser felices ahora, eso es lo único que debería preocuparte ahora, descansa, hiciste un buen trabajo.

—Ugh ¿Por qué eres así? —Se quejaba entre lágrimas.

—Porque te amo Mermista —Sonreía suave mirando a la madre de sus hijos con un amor inexplicable en palabras.

Mermista dejó salir un suave llanto abrazándose a su prometido mientras tenían a sus bebés en la cama durmiendo lado a lado, dos pequeños seres que debian proteger con su vida completa y que sin haber sido vistos antes los amaban con su vida completa y más, ambos estaban asustados del futuro y presente pero al amor invadía cada parte de ellos relajando sus miedos y pesares.


	135. Chapter 135

A Mermista le dieron una licencia por maternidad de cuatro meses pero ni Sea Hawk, ni Glimmer ni nadie tenía esa posibilidad así que tenían que seguir con el día a día.

Catra estaba tocando el violín acompañada por el piano de la maestra que tanto odiaba Adora, estaban pasando un buen momento, desde que Catra podía pararse podía tocar mejor el instrumento, la maestra aún le miraba con cariño.

El celular de Catra se puso a vibrar, esta de inmediato dejó el violín sobre el piano y contestó la videollamada.

—Catra, no se quiere quedar dormida —Lloraba Mermista agotada.

Catra le miró con tristeza, sus llantos eran ensordecedores.

—Acercale el celular —Pidió Catra, Mermista lo hizo, la morena comenzó a cantarle con tranquilidad, lentamente los llantos comenzaron a cesar, hasta que que se durmió por completo.

Mermista subió su celular comenzando a cabecear, el celular cayó en su cara aún así se quedó dormida aprovechando cada segundo de tranquilidad, Catra corto la llamada soltando una risita.

—¿Cuanto ha pasado? —Preguntó la maestra.

—Ya dos meses tienen los bebés —Decía guardando el celular y tomando el violín con una sonrisa.

—Eres madrina de la niña ¿No?

—Así es, aunque sigo sin saber que es eso —Reía tocando en el violín Canon de Pachelbel.

—Básicamente es ser una tía, pero con ayuda monetaria.

La maestra vio a Catra ponerse a bailar suavemente tocando el violín con una sonrisa, maravillada le siguió con el piano mientras transmitía la alegría que ella tenía en el instante, la rubia había llegado con Glimmer y Bow viendo la escena con sorpresa hasta que terminó con un vibrato que por fin logró controlar, lentamente alejó el arco de las cuerdas escuchando las últimas notas del piano, miró a quien le miraba e hizo una reverencia.

Catra le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la maravillada mujer quien también le sonrió, Catra guardó aquel violín y fue con sus amigos con ayuda de la silla de ruedas.

Todos los que la miraron incluso al pasar quedaron con la sonrisa formada en su cara, últimamente ella estaba muy feliz, agotada por los bebés ya que iba siempre a cuidar de ellos y había armado la cuna con Sea Hawk, pero estaba feliz aún así disfrutaba.

Catra fue con el grupo al gimnasio cuando un balón iba a llegar directo a ella Adora lo interceptó con ayuda de sus reflejos, corrió con este rebotando y esquivando a todos saltó haciendo una clavada.

—¡Woah! —Exclamó Catra aplaudiendo, sus amigos le siguieron entre risas— ¡Yo quiero!

Adora tiró el balón el cual ella tomó con rapidez acercándose a la cancha tiró la pelota desde la silla de ruedas, esta cayó dentro, la rubia y ella chocaron los cinco con una sonrisa.

La alta de la pareja fue a jugar mientras Glimmer tomaba la silla de ruedas de Catra y se iban a las gradas, ahí la vieron jugar llena de alegría, también eran tiempos tan buenos para todos incluso para Mermista aunque estuviera todo el día comiendo helado tratando de que la depresión post parto se vaya obviamente estaba con la psiquiatra de confianza.

Catra seguía en rehabilitación por la pierna pero cada vez más era capaz de pisar el piso con talón incluido, estaba sanando y finalmente Huntara pudo darle una buena noticia a Catra, al hacerlo se conmovió abrazándola con fuerza.

Parecía que ambas estaban danzando nuevamente en la vida y aunque sabían que la caída siempre era baja ellas estaban disfrutando cada momento de felicidad aferrándose a ello.

Y así pasaron cuatro meses, los bebés tenían que separarse de Mermista pero no había nadie que les cuidara, Scorpia realmente no podía porque los niños no le querían así que así sin opciones llego Mermista con un coche doble quejándose.

—¡Mis bebes! —Exclamó Catra luego de una inhalación exagerada haciendo andar rápidamente la silla de ruedas hacia ellos.

—Son mis bebés-

—Cállese usted —Decía Catra tomando al animado bebé sintiendo la risa de Mermista— ¿Qué pasó? ¿No tienen niñera?

Del bebé salió un sonido conocido para todos, Catra comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras la cara de Mermista se llenaba de orgullo y vergüenza, el bebé se había quejado como ella en uno de sus balbuceos, la morena lo abrazó con cariño para luego acostarlo y tomar a la niña quien se aferró a su cara.

—Buenos días princesa —Saludaba alegre mientras recibía suaves cachetadas de la niña que se movía animada— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —Preguntó Catra a Mermista ya más seria.

—No tengo ni idea, no conozco a nadie que los cuide, podría pedirle esto a Angella pero está muy ocupada, mi padre está enfermo, Sea Hawk... Es Sea Hawk no puedo dejarlos con él —Reía suavemente.

—No conozco a nadie, quizás Lonnie y los dos pero la verdad no sé qué tan bien puedan cuidarlos así que nop —Decía jugando con la niña.

—Madame Razz está un poco loca, probablemente aunque la dejemos en casa se vaya con los bebés al bosque —Aportaba Adora.

—¿Le preguntaron a George y Lance? —Preguntó Bow.

Mermista se sorprendió al nunca plantear la idea antes.

—Les preguntaré ya mañana, ahora a estar todo el día con mis bebés gastadores de pañales —Decía agotada.

—¿Me puedo quedar con uno? —Preguntó Catra expandiendo sus pupilas mientras le hacía ojitos a Mermista quién se quejó.

—Sabía que me lo pedirías, toma —Dijo entregándole un bolso morado—, separé las cosas de ambos.

—Mermista ven, acércate —Pidió Catra, está quejándose caminó hacia ella acercándose, Catra besó su mejilla —, gracias.

—Si, solo cuídala o lo que sea —Susurró avergonzada tocando su mejilla.

—Hoy será un día agotador —Decía Catra mirando a la bebé quien animada se movía en los brazos de la morena quien miró a Adora.

Esta siempre se ponía nerviosa ante los niños y simplemente huía de ellos la mayoría del tiempo, ahora en ese instante sentía las miradas sobre ella, miradas llenas de maldad en su interior, sabía que le harían pasar todo el día con los bebés hasta que ya no pudiera más.


	136. Chapter 136

Cuando se separaron Catra llevó a la niña en sus brazo andando en silla de ruedas hasta llegar a la sala llena de estudiantes que la miraban con sorpresa.

—Y aparentemente nuestra compañera tiene un bebé —Dijo el profesor riendo, Catra le siguió, puso la silla de ruedas donde siempre y se sentó ahí calmada cuando la niña comenzó a golpear la mesa— y tiene el ritmo en las venas, que mejor que eso.

Catra la miró con una gran sonrisa, esta con su vista más desarrollada la imitó alegre moviendo sus manos.

—Mira, ves a ese profesor de ahí —Preguntó señalando al profesor quien saludo a la alegre niña— es un profesor que es el circo completo.

La bebé escuchó las risas a su alrededor así que también imitó aquello sacando un suspiro de ternura de muchos.

—Bueno, comencemos con la clase —Decía el feliz profesor.

A los minutos la niña cayó dormida en los brazos de Catra quién prestaba atención en clases, cuando esta terminó ella despertó llorando pegando su boca en uno de los pechos de Catra buscando alimentarse.

—Solo un poquito y la alcanzo —Decía Catra tratando de alcanzar la silla de ruedas—, _corriendo voy soy muy veloz, aquí hay un líder y ese soy yo, debo correr correr correr, correr a gran velocidad si quiero ganar_ —Cantaba Catra la niña alegre comenzó a moverse.

La morena vio como Adora le dejaba el bolsón de la niña en la mesa.

—Princesa ¿La sostienes? Tengo que hacerle leche —Pidió, Adora tembló negado nerviosa—, por favor.

Adora con cuidado se acercó a la animada niña tomándola con torpeza, la niña la miró extrañada.

Catra con rapidez preparó la fórmula con el agua caliente que había traído Mermista, agitó la mamadera y pidió a la niña de vuelta que golpeaba a Adora mientras esta se quejaba.

Una vez de vuelta con la niña en brazos le dio la porción de leche que le tocaba, esta comenzó a beber calmándose, Catra se puso de pie caminando cojeando hacia la silla de ruedas donde se sentó.

Adora miraba a la niña quien tenía sus ojos clavados en ella mientras tomaba leche, esta corrió su mirada nerviosa, la rubia la llevó al gimnasio para jugar un poco, la niña dejó de tomar leche e inquieta miraba las pelotas.

—No puedes porque están sucias —Negaba Catra tomando un paño que puso en su hombro, levemente le dio palmaditas en su espalda mientras la apoyaba en su hombro.

Adora miraba aquello con un sonrojo, cada que la veía ser madre anhelaba tener un bebé parecida a Catra y vivir cada día a su lado animando sus días.

Con cuidado la bebé dejó salir los gases que le causó beber leche, al terminar Catra quitó el paño limpiando su boca con este.

—Adora ¿Vienes? —Preguntó uno invitándola a jugar.

La rubia miró a Catra y luego al chico decidiendo quedarse, se sentó al lado de Adora viendo a la bebé que tanto se parecía a Mermista.

—Ya sabemos de quien es el gen dominante —Dijo Adora sonriendo, la bebé le imitó haciendo sonrojar a la rubia que se escondió en Catra.

—¿Por qué te dan tanto miedo los bebés? Son inofensivos, ve —Decía acercando la niña a Adora, esta algo confundida se acercó.

La niña tiró el mechón que escapaba de su rubio cabello y está se quejó, Catra comenzó a reír.

—Bueno, es la excepción —Decía entre risas, la niña le miró tomando su nariz— y eta tabie.

Adora soltó fuertes carcajadas al ver aquello, la niña soltó a Catra haciendo sonidos raros.

—Adora, tu especialidad —Dijo Catra entregándole a la niña.

—... Bien —Susurraba tomando el bolsón de la niña y llevándola al camerino donde cuando terminó de hacer, le cambió el pañal.

La niña le miraba siempre muy atenta esto ponía incómoda a Adora quien no sabía cómo tratar a los niños.

—Uhm, ¿Te gusta la voz de Catra? —Preguntó Adora, su cara comenzó a arder de la vergüenza— Amo su voz, siempre me calma así que... Tenemos algo en común.

La niña sonrió algo cansada mientras Adora terminaba de cambiarle pañales, al volver ya listas vieron a Catra, la bebé estiró sus brazos a ella.

—Parece que a alguien le dio el mal del puerco —Dijo tomando a la niña en sus brazos.

Ambas salieron del gimnasio ya era hora de volver a las clases, Adora dejó a Catra en el lugar, se agachó a besar sus labios suavemente durante un tiempo corto pero suficiente, la morena cerró sus ojos correspondiendo, al alejarse ambas se sonrieron llenas de amor aún el corazón latía, aún sentían las mariposas en el estómago, andes de volver a su posición normal Adora miró a la niña y depositó un beso en su pequeña cabeza.

La niña le miró fijamente, Adora algo nerviosa le dedicó una sonrisa, los ojos de la bebé se llenaron de lágrimas, las dos se sorprendieron al ser tan repentino aquello, la bebé sonrió imitando a Adora aún con lágrimas.

—Aw~ —Salió de Adora quien le miraba con sus ojos titilando poniendo su mano en el pecho.

—Nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos en los próximos descansos —Se despedía Catra, con cuidado hizo que la niña se despidiera de la rubia que se iba mirándolas para luego chocar y caer por un pilar que no vio al caminar de espaldas.

Catra rió con cariño en su mirar mientras la veía reírse de dolor, ella entró viendo a la maestra mirarla desde el piano, al juntarse sus miradas ella se escondió.

—Buenas tardes profesora —Saludó riendo silenciosa.

—Buenas tardes alumna, veo que —Aclaró su garganta— trae a una mini persona.

—Así es, no molestará —Dijo Catra con una sonrisa mirando a la niña calmada por haber comido—, ¿Tocamos algo ligero?

—Acepto tu propuesta —Dijo la maestra.

Catra se puso de pie dejando a la niña en la silla de ruedas amarrándola a esta con sus mantas en caso de que se fuera hacia adelante.

La morena tomó el violín que siempre le estaba esperando ahí, la niña miró aquello interesado.

—¿Vamos con Braveheart? —Preguntó sonriendole, la profesora tragó saliva asintiendo encantada.

Catra comenzó a tocar dándole inicio, ambas se coordinaron mientras veían como la bebé mostraba sorpresa escuchando aquello.

Había pasado un año de tranquilidad y Catra cada vez mostraba como florecía llena de colores, facetas, no habían caras largas, siempre sonreía, se había vuelto algo tan brillante como Adora era, ninguna opacaba a la otra, eran felices, brillaban juntas, juntas lo eran todo y más.


	137. Chapter 137

—Rápido, rápido —Susurraba Glimmer sintiendo los nervios en su cuerpo.

—Auch —Se quejaba Adora yendo con ella.

Se escuchaban los múltiples pasos mientras ellas se encontraban vestidas formalmente, habían llegado tarde, la orquesta había llegado, el director también estaba allí, este dio la bienvenida a dos personas, allí estaba entrando la profesora vestida de traje elegante y mangas tres cuartos, al llegar al piano hizo una reverencia al público.

El grupo de amigos de Adora no estaban muy feliz de verla.

La pianista dio la bienvenida a otra chica estirando su brazo hacia al lado izquierdo, desde fuera del escenario pasaba una chica de pies cubiertos por aquellas medias de malla negras pegadas a la figura de sus piernas, tan delgada era que se podía ver la herida del disparo. Se escuchaba ruido, murmullos al verla descalza, los escuchaba pero siguió caminando con simpleza, traía un vestido de gala, otro regalo de Prime, ese color era el de siempre; burdeo. Traía su cabello suelto, desde sus patillas se hacía una trenza que se juntaba en el centro terminando en una coleta y en su cara había un antifaz.

Adora se sonrojó por completo al mirar su andar, cojeaba pero no era como antes, ya casi podía caminar, se veía tan hermosa ahí aunque su cara era tapada por este antifaz.

—¿Por qué trae antifaz? —Preguntó Glimmer susurrando.

—Luego te digo-

Unas ruedas se escucharon, algunos pocos se voltearon Catra miró hacia allá y vieron a esos ya más grandes niños inquietos que la reconocieron de inmediato.

—Ti ah —Decían repetitivamente balbuceando.

Mermista los sacó del coche tomándolo, Catra los saludó especialmente a ellos tirándoles un beso, estos hicieron lo mismo sacando una gran sonrisa en la morena quien al llegar frente al director y a la pianista les saludó haciendo una reverencia leve, hizo una reverencia al público y luego a la orquesta cosa que no debía pasar, ellos sin saber que hacer la devolvieron.

El palo del director sonó, todos se pusieron en posición, Catra subió aquel violín tan hermoso que le regalaron George y Lance.

Aquel director no guió a la orquesta, guió solamente a ambas chicas, el piano comenzó a tocar Nuvole Bianche de Ludovico Einaudi, Catra le siguió una vez el director le indicó, mantenía un perfil bajo a diferencia del piano.

Todo era silencio, incluso los ruidosos niños se callaron, la intensidad de la música aumentó, Catra dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos, se veía tan deslumbrante en el escenario que parecía que eso sólo se trataba de ella, su violín vibraba en la intensidad de las notas creciendo, el vibrato, todo se repetía en el acústico sector, cuando el piano parecía ser el principal el violín tomó ese lugar, la pianista le miraba con una sonrisa viendo como disfrutaba cada segundo de cada nota que salía de aquel precioso instrumento hasta que hizo una nota larga con vibrato alejando el arco y bajándolo con lentitud quedándose en la misma posición en la que estaba hasta el piano terminar.

Catra bajó lentamente el violín para luego mirarlos, Adora como reflejo se puso de pie aplaudiendo, la morena le sonrió con un sonrojo mientras los demás le imitaban, hasta los revoltosos niños que se escaparon de los brazos de su madre caminando a pasos descoordinados, completamente llenos de torpeza y poca capacidad motriz hacia ella.

Mermista soltó un quejido mientras los veía intentar subir al escenario, de algunos salieron risitas, Mermista al irles a buscar hizo que estos encontraran la forma de subir al escenario.

Aquel director ignorando aquello dio la señal nuevamente, el piano nuevamente empezaba, la pianista miró a los revoltosos niños caminar hacia Catra quién sonrió poniéndose en posición, la canción era: River Flows in You de Yiruma.

La violinista comenzó a tocar calmada con una sonrisa, los niños que le habían pedido que los levantaran se quedaron mirando el tocar de Catra con la boca abierta y no eran los únicos, Lance tapó su boca emocionado con George a su lado mirando como aquel violín que había pasado por generaciones por fin estaba a manos de alguien que valía la pena, alguien que sacaba hermosas melodías de él.

Adora dejaba caer lágrimas mientras veía aquello conmovida al igual que el grupo de amigos le miraban en silencio, Mermista no tuvo oportunidad de ir por sus dos hijos de un año escuchando con sorpresa aquel cántico que sacaba de aquel hermoso instrumento.

La maestra se quedó impresionada, nadie miraba al director, todas las miradas estaban en ella quien miraba a los pequeños niños que le miraban con lágrimas en sus ojos, esta les sonrió terminando así la canción junto con el piano.

Catra bajo con cuidado el violín tomando a ambos pequeños niños que se abrazaban a ella, Mermista entre los aplausos de todos fue a buscarlos a las escaleras donde la morena los llevó.

—Creo que es primera vez que te escucho tocar —Decía Mermista con sorpresa—, tocas hermoso.

Catra le tiró un beso a los tres y volvió está vez hizo una reverencia retrocediendo junto con los demás de la orquesta, le habían otorgado dos canciones de solo, pero lo demás debía ser como orquesta.

Con cuidado se sentó junto con el grupo de violines primero, fue ahí en que cambió el violín guardando el que se le fue dado por la familia de Bow y continuó con el que se le había prestado en la universidad, una vez con este se puso sentada calmada a la espera de una orden, frente a ella estaban las partituras que prefería no leer, el director le miraba acomodarse cuando esta terminó comenzó a guiar a los violines que empezaron de forma inmediata a tocar Allegro de Mozart.

Y aún escondida entre todos los de la orquesta, tocando lo mismo que ellos ella destacaba, quizás fue porque desde el principio fue vista o quizás era por la sonrisa que mostraba al tocar, sus ojos algo opacado por el antifaz brillaban llenos de emoción, disfrutaba tocar, se sentía feliz estando allí en el escenario haciendo algo que amaba.


	138. Chapter 138

—Te dije que había que comprar ropa de invierno —Se quejaba Catra temblando llevando muchas bolsas en sus manos rojas por el peso de estas.

—Perdón —Reía torpe llena de cajas de regalos.

Ambas caminaban a su casa en plena nieve, Catra seguía cojeando, le estaban esperando, había una cena esta tarde y lo habían olvidado por completo, ellas no celebraban esas cosas cuando están juntas, sólo se quedaban en cama disfrutando del día libre quedándose juntas, al Catra abrir la puerta vio a Mermista con sus dos niños en sus piernas sentada frente al calentador leyéndoles algo.

Catra se acercó a la mesa dejando las bolsas en esta, rápidamente ayudó a Adora con las cajas dejándolas debajo de aquel árbol de pino, agotadas soltaron un suspiro, Mermista cerró el libro y los niños comenzaron a caminar hacia ellas, la niña se aferró a Catra siendo levantada por esta.

La niña le tiró un beso, Catra hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa, Adora subió al niño quien balbuceaba mucho, está reía nerviosa sin entender nada.

—¡Garrgh! —Exclamó el niño haciendo algo con su dedo.

—Oh —Entendió Catra— pirata.

El niño le miró emocionado asintiendo, Adora no supo que hacer con la información.

—Desde que Sea Hawk le habla sobre los piratas y el mar no deja de hacerlo —Reía Mermista—, Niord ¿Cómo es la canción que los piratas cantan?

El niño alzó sus brazos golpeando a Adora, Mermista quién reía con maldad mientras este balbuceaba, lo había hecho a propósito.

—Grrahg —Hacía sonidos raros con su voz.

—Catra canta, pídele a ella los piratas —Decía Mermista atacando, el niño miró a la morena quien tragó saliva desviando su mirada.

Esta tomó la guitarra al bajar a la niña que se abrazó a su pierna buena, con cuidado se sentó en una de las sillas mientras ambos niños y ambas chicas le miraban con una sonrisa.

—¡Vengan a bordo pequeños piratas! —Exclamó Catra con una sonrisa, los niños se sorprendieron— Siempre decido lo que quiero hacer, somos piratas —Decía tocando la guitarra— ja, ja, somos así, ser un pirata me hace feliz, siempre decido lo que quiero hacer, somos piratas.

Los ojos de los niños brillaban emocionados mientras miraban a Catra hasta actuar mientras cantaba.

—Y tenemos un mapa~

—¡Un mapa! —Exclamó Adora emocionada al recordar.

—Al tesoro nos guiará y muy escondido está~

—¡Lo está!

—Vamos a cavar, aquí tiene que estar —Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos buscando algo, ellos la imitaron emocionados entre risas— el tesoro ¡Y sus joyas! ¡Y el candado romperás! ¡Y vas a celebrar!

—Ja, ja, somos así —Seguía Mermista mirando a sus hijos con una sonrisa tierna— si navegas por el mar eres pirata.

—¡Eleven anclas! —Exclamaron las tres, los niños gritaron balbuceos con ellas— ¡Ja, ja, somos así, ser un pirata me hace feliz, siempre decido lo que quiero hacer somos piratas! ¡Ja, ja a levantar, nuestra bandera tenemos que izar, en el mástil más alto estar! ¡Somos piratas!

Las tres cantaron mientras los niños sin saber hablar querían ser parte de la canción balbuceaban cosas emocionados, a Mermista se le escapó una risita de ternura al ver a sus hijos tan felices.

Catra dejó de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando al mismísimo pirata.

—He llegado hijos míos —Exclamó dramático, estos chillaron entre risas caminando hacia él.

Catra dejó la guitarra a un lado sonriendo, Adora se acercó abrazándola con amor.

—Entonces hay que rellenar el pavo —Decía Catra con una sonrisa correspondiendo al abrazo.

En poco tiempo comenzaron a llegar todos, se supone la fiesta era en la noche sin embargo llegaron todos horas antes, estaba nevando afuera.

—Catra —Llamó Adora, esta le miró.

—¿Dime?

—Tengo que ir a hacer algo, voy y vuelvo —Avisaba poniéndose algo más abrigado esta vez.

—Ve con cuidado —Pronunció extrañada, Adora le besó con una sonrisa para luego salir.

Adora salió de la casa temblando por el cambio de temperatura tan grande y se metió en aquel blanco bosque, al llegar a aquella cama de flores comenzó a gritar un nombre.

—¡Mara querida! —Exclamó la anciana apareciendo alegre.

—Madame Razz —Sonrió aliviada—, venga conmigo.

Adora estiró su mano, Madame Razz le miró con sorpresa y su delgada mano tomó la fuerte mano de ella, ambas se fueron caminando en silencio.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos a mi casa —Decía con una sonrisa.

La anciana solo sonrió mientras iban, estaba con harapos tan delgados y aún así no temblaba y tenía sus manos cálidas, al llegar con ella todos le miraron, la casa era tan pequeña con tantas personas a su alrededor.

—Les presento a Madame Razz, la señora que secuestró a Catra el primer día cuando llegamos —Recordaba Adora, Catra volteó y vio a la anciana acercándose con una sonrisa.

—Madame —Decía como saludo abrazándola, esta reía correspondiendo al instante.

Catra con ayuda comenzó a hacer la cena mientras los demás acomodaban todo, era navidad y todos estaban felices, ellas también, Madame Razz entró al baño a bañarse con ayuda de Adora, llena de alegría esa anciana chapoteaba en el agua, al salir estaba vestida con ropa de la morena, Perfuma se acercó a ella poniendo en su cabeza una corona de flores.

—¿Qué deberíamos cocinarle a los niños? —Preguntó Perfuma.

—No se preocupen, comen todo lo que yo —Confesó, Sea Hawk le entregó una galleta, Mermista al darle una mordida las manos de ambos tomaron la galleta partiendola y metiendola a su boca.

Esto sacó varias risas de los que presenciaban aquello, se sentaron los que podían, al notar que faltaban sillas el valiente de Bow se sacrificó a ir a comprarlas, llegó tan rápido con todo el cuerpo tibio excepto su desnudo ombligo.

Ahora si con ya todos sentados en la mesa comenzaron a comer, los niños sólo comieron lo blando y en pocas cantidades mientras balbuceaban hablando con Madame Razz quién de hecho podía entenderles y les respondía con coherencia recibiendo respuestas de los niños quienes antes de quedarse completamente dormidos abrieron los muchos regalos que les habían traído, Catra junto con quien se uniera comenzaron a cantar villancicos para los niños quienes jugaban incluso prestando sus juguetes, Mermista con una sonrisa cuando los vio a punto de dormir los tomó pidiendo prestada la cama de las prometidas, ahí se acostó con ellos narrando historias hasta que se durmieron profundamente.

—Hola —Tartamudeo Scorpia aclarando su garganta—, oh wow, esto es más difícil de lo que creía —Decía nerviosa.

Mermista salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, todos estaban mirando a Scorpia quien hablaba nerviosa.

—Cómo se hizo... Una tradición, yo —Tartamudeó arrodilladose sacando una cajita con torpeza frente a Perfuma.

Esta se sorprendió viendo como Scorpia abría la caja revelando aquel hermoso anillo con forma de flor teniendo un diamante en su centro.

—Has estado conmigo incluso sin conocerme, me cuidaste como nadie lo hizo y sin nada a cambio, me acompañaste, hiciste de tu hogar un lugar donde yo podía vivir, te quise cada día en que ibas a estar conmigo cada que sentías mi llanto, te amé cuando me sonreías y me tratabas como tu igual, me ayudaste a sanar, me aceptaste como era, sanaste mi corazón y alma, hasta ahora estoy tan agradecida por haberte conocido, muchas gracias por todo lo que me has dado, espero que la vida me alcance para poder agradecerte cada cosa que me has dado... Perfuma, te amo ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Perfuma dejó caer lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras la veía a los ojos y asintió.

—Si, si quiero —Lloraba aceptando con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Scorpia dejando caer lágrimas tomó aquel pequeño anillo para sus manos y lo puso en la mano de la morena de cabello rubio ceniza, Scorpia se puso de pie y la abrazó alzándola y girando con ella en brazos, al detenerse se besaron para luego comenzar a llorar temblando entre todos los aplausos y felicitaciones por el compromiso.


	139. Chapter 139

—Bien Catra —Susurraba Huntara conmocionada viendo los primeros pasos sin dolor de Catra, quien luego de veinte hizo una expresión de dolor.

Catra sonrió aliviada soltando risitas, Adora corrió hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza soltando un llanto, ambas estaban tan felices, Huntara también sonreía alegre, lamentablemente esto había tomado mucho más de lo esperado, de él incidente habían pasado ya tres años y la morena seguía en silla de ruedas manteniéndose estable de pie pero cojeando todo el tiempo, el traumatismo que dejó la herida de bala fue más dañino de lo que se esperó.

En el complicado camino para la silla de ruedas ambas comenzaron a hablar animadas, les parecía tan extraño estar celebrando veinte pasos pero ahí estaban con una sonrisa radiante, el celular de Catra vibró al verlo de sorprendió.

—Es Dereck —Catra contestó en alta voz—, buenas tardes.

—Buenas Catra, Adora.

—Buenas agente —Saludaba Adora.

—Hoy era tu cita del año de la fisioterapia ¿No? —Decía.

—Buena memoria, así es, hoy fue.

—¿Qué tal te fue?

—Pues... Di veinte pasos sin dolor —Dijo Catra alegre.

—¡Felicitaciones! Habían pasado tres años del incidente, por fin estás sanando —Felicitaba con notable ánimo.

—Por fin —Susurraba aliviada.

—Eso significa que queda cada vez menos para la más esperada boda —Reía, la pareja le siguió.

—Ya se han casado todos, mi mejor amiga, Scorpia se casó hace poco, unos dos meses atrás y siguen sin salir de su luna de miel —Reía Catra alegre.

—Oh, si me llegó invitación pero no pude ir, estaba ocupado —Se lamentaba— ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Hay una forma de literalmente describir toda la fiesta: Flores.

—Es cierto, donde mirabas habían flores, de repente me pregunté si yo era una flor, el pastel, reina ¿Recuerdas el pastel? —Hablaba Adora.

—Ah, si, era un pastel en forma de flor.

—Recuerdo que pensé que era hecho de flores.

—... Si sabía a flor de hecho —Recordaba con asco.

—¡Pensé que era la única que pensó eso! —Dereck soltó una risa escuchando eso.

—Por cierto Dereck, tengo una pregunta del día del juicio —Decía Catra, Adora le miró preocupada.

—No soy religioso, no sabría explicarte —Adora reía mientras Catra solo sonreía— ¿Qué es?

—El policía que le disparó a Shadow Weaver... ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Ah, está en prisión, por más que hiciéramos oídos sordos a esto no podíamos, está en prisión sin embargo el tema de Shadow Weaver es controversia en todo el mundo, quizás es un prisionero pero tiene el respeto de todos policías y prisioneros...

—¿Qué? Me gustaría ir a ver ¿Donde está?

—En la misma prisión de Shadow Weaver —Ambas se sorprendieron.

—Eso es simplemente... Cruel...

Catra miró a Adora con tristeza, se escuchó un suspiro.

—Catra, tu tienes el pase libre a esa prisión, puedes ir a verlos... Si vas a ver a Shadow Weaver... Ten cuidado.

—Estaré bien, mientras mi cabeza hueca llamada Adora no vaya conmigo no habrá problema.

—¡¿Md vas a dejar afuera de esto?!

—¡Si! —Exclamó Catra seria— Morgan gracias por decirme, adiós.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Llevábamos años de felicidad y tranquilidad!

—... Esa mujer tiene que dejar de existir, pero si voy contigo... No quiero que se meta en tu mente de nuevo por exactamente lo mismo, estamos felices, tranquilas.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? Vamos a casa, nos acostamos, nos besamos, nos tocamos, lloramos para aumentar la musculatura y dormimos —Susurró en la oreja de Catra coqueta.

—... Acepto —Susurró avergonzada.

—Mucho mejor.

Al llegar a su hogar dulce hogar vieron a dos niños ya de dos años corriendo hacia ellas alegres.

—O mejor nos quedamos cuidando a nuestros bebés adoptados —Reía Catra tomando al niño en sus brazos—, hola Niord.

—Madina —Abrazaba con fuerza.

—Dime Catra —Decía abrazando al niño de igual manera.

Adora nuevamente estaba recibiendo la mirada de aquella niña, desde bebé le miraba así.

—Uhm ¿Hola Astarté?

—Madrina —Saludó la niña quitando a su hermano de los brazos de Catra y subiendo a abrazarla—, Catra es mía.

—¡No! ¡Es mía!

—Oh vaya —Se sorprendía Catra.

—¡Es mía, me voy a casar con ella así como nuestros papis! —Gritó abrazando más a Catra.

—Oh... Oh vaya —Susurraba mirando a Adora—, Adora no.

—La única que se casará con Catra soy yo y ella es mía, tenemos un anillo que lo indica —Mostraba Adora orgullosa.

Ambos niños miraron esto con pena comenzando a llorar con fuerza, Adora se quejó al igual que Mermista quien estaba en el cuarto de las prometidas.

Catra se puso de pie caminando coja hacia la guitarra, estos miraron aquello quedándose callados mientras se acercaban a ella sentándose en el sofá tranquilos pero ella no la tomó, solo se puso frente a ellos algo avergonzada.

— _Soy una taza_ —Posó, ellos le siguieron imitando— _una tetera, una cuchara, un cucharón, un plato hondo, un plato llano, un cuchillito, un tenedor_ —Bailaba junto con los niños que la veían animados.

Ambas jugaban con los niños a cualquier tipo de juegos que les entretuviera, incluso logrando hacer un barco en la casa donde ambos pequeños aventureros se montaron a jugar a ser piratas sintiéndose los fuertes ronquidos de Mermista, cuando estaba muy agotada viajaba a dormir en la cama, al final terminaban durmiendo los cincos apretados en la cama.

Catra les dio leche y algo para comer cuando ya los vio adormilados, estos peleando comenzaron a tomar de la leche, agotados después de esto se fueron a acostar al lado de su madre, ellas le siguieron y los cinco se acurrucaron a dormir en esa pequeña cama.

Los dos niños estaban en medio, Mermista a un lado y las dos dormían abrazadas de cucharita, así se quedaban dormidas siempre para que los niños no cayeran por las orillas porque siempre eran inquietos para dormir, envidiaba a Mermista quién se acostumbró a poder dormir incluso con los niños tocando su cara tan insistente aún dormidos.

Ambas cerraron sus ojos quedando dormidas en un sueño ligero en caso de que algún niño despertara y así Mermista pudiera descansar, pero algo se escuchaba a lo lejos, la agitación de la vegetación era anormal, Catra abrió sus ojos sentándose extrañada en silencio escuchando como aquel ruido se acercaba junto con una voz, Adora también había despertado y tenía sus ojos abiertos escuchando concentrada, la madre de los niños se sentó al sentir más fuerte el ruido y la voz.

—¡Mara querida! —Gritaba esa aterrada mujer saliendo del bosque golpeando la puerta agitada.

Adora se levantó rápidamente corriendo hacia la puerta, ambas también fueron viendo a la mujer pálida y cansada.

—¡Mara querida! —Exclamó aliviada— ¡Las frutas del pay! —Tiraba de Adora para luego salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

—Mermista quédate aquí —Indicaba Catra saliendo rápidamente junto Adora persiguiendo a la anciana.

Fue aquel día a las dos de la mañana cuando tuvieron que renunciar a la vida tranquila que habían abrazado mientras seguían a la anciana.


	140. Capítulo CXL

Bajo ese estrellado cielo de múltiples colores se escuchaban los pasos acelerados, las respiraciones de las dos quienes eran guiadas por la anciana seria durante eternos minutos, la morena caía múltiples veces por su pierna la cual intentaba no dañar, esto le hacía lenta pero nunca se detuvo, el viento chocaba contra ellas moviendo las hojas de los árboles, no sabían que esperar, aunque fuera algo molesto ambas esperaron que fuera solo otra locura de Madame Razz pero su expresión decía lo contrario. Corrieron todo el bosque, la rubia no parecía cansada pero Madame Razz si lo estaba, al llegar vieron el embarque deteniéndose jadeantes, Catra cayó al suelo con dolor en su costado.

—Las frutas para mi pay —Decía Madame Razz acercándose.

—No, espere, esto es peligroso ¿Qué hacía aquí?

—No hay tiempo para hablar de eso, hay que ir por la fruta de mi pay —Se escapaba.

Catra con dolor soltaba quejidos levantándose débil para seguirla, Adora preocupada solo siguió a Madame Razz, ambas se fueron juntas entre respiraciones dolorosas para la morena.

La anciana se escabulló hasta quedarse en un sector oscuro de pie mirando algo en el suelo, Adora y Catra miraron.

En aquella oscura madrugada del día catorce de septiembre la conocieron, tan pequeña escondiéndose en una caja de vino chileno de marca "Gato", temblaba de frío y de miedo, sus ojos azules miraban aterrados a las tres mujeres, su piel estaba erizada y herida, sucia, sobre ella tenía un harapo blanco desgastado también sucio, salía un llanto leve paralizada sin poder huir.

Catra se vio a sí misma en aquella escena, con cuidado se agachó sentándose, la mirada atenta de la niña le siguió, estaba tan asustada que no podía llorar porque significaría sacrificar su vista clara.

—Ven querida —Dijo la anciana acercando su mano, la niña respondió soltando respiraciones finas.

—No, detente, la estás asustando —Detuvo Adora—, tomemos asiento.

Las dos mujeres restantes se sentaron con cuidado, la pequeña niña miraba a su alrededor respirando agitada viendo como escapar.

—Mi nombre es Adora —De la niña salió una voz al asustarse.

Catra se sorprendió notando sus características y soltó un suspiro.

— _Tu me entiendes así ¿No?_ —Habló Catra, todos le miraron, la niña aún con su boca seca tragó saliva— _Mi nombre es Catra Applesauce Meow Meow._

La niña más relajada miraba a Catra asintiendo aún sentada en la caja, no tenía más de tres años.

— _Ella es mi prometida su nombre es Adora_ —Le mostraba, Adora solo saludo con torpeza— _y ella es Madame Razz, una amiga._

— _Hola querida_ —Saludaba, Catra le miró con sorpresa pero sonrió tranquila.

— _Ella fue la que te encontró, no queremos hacerte daño_ —Susurraba con calma mostrando su palma a la niña que miraba todo— _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—... Finn.

Su voz estaba reseca, marchita, herida.

— _Un gusto en conocerte Finn_ —Sonreía Catra radiante, aquella pequeña niña dejó que las lágrimas cegaran su mirar— _¿Quieres venir con nosotras? Tenemos que atender tus heridas._

La niña temblorosa y llena de duda tomó la mano de Catra saliendo de la caja, tenía su cabello muy corto, con cuidado Catra la acercó a ella y sus pequeños temblorosos brazos abrazaron su cuello, la morena suspiró aliviada poniendo con cuidado su mano en la espalda.

— _Voy a levantarte para llevarte a casa ¿Si?_ —Avisaba, sintió como esta asentía, estaba tan delgada y fría.

Catra con cuidado y ayuda se levantó con la niña en sus brazos yéndose de aquel lugar adentrándose en el bosque nuevamente.

Mientras más caminaban sentía como la pequeña se arrepentía tensándose al ver tanto bosque.

— _No te preocupes, aquí estamos rodeados de bosques pero así es el pueblo donde vivimos_ —Tranquilizaba Catra, la niña en sus brazos solo asintió aún tensa temblando de frío.

Al llegar a casa vieron a Mermista preocupada, esta les miró con sorpresa al ver a la pequeña personita en los brazos de Catra.

—Princesa, enciende el calefactor —Mandó Catra.

La morena con cuidado dejó a la niña en el sofá sentándose en el suelo frente a ella.

— _Esta es mi casa, aquí vivimos_ —Susurró Catra limpiando con cuidado las lágrimas que caían de la pequeña— ¿ _Puedo darte un baño? Tienes muchas heridas y estas sucia, se pueden infectar_.

Finn dudó por completo, Adora le miraba sin saber que hacer.

—Llama a Dereck —Pidió Catra sin dejar de ver a la pequeña, su prometida asintió tomando el celular— _¿Entonces?_

Finn asintió temblorosa, Catra sonrió poniéndose de pie.

— _¿Quieres que te tome o puedes caminar?_

Finn con cuidado se puso de pie tomando la mano de Catra caminando temblorosa por donde ella le guiaba.

Se escuchaba la voz de Adora hablando por celular nerviosa, la morena llenaba la tina con agua tibia.

— _Prueba el agua_ —Pidió Catra a Finn— _Me dices si está bien o si lo quieres más caliente o más frío._

Finn temblorosa metió su sucia mano, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la calidez.

— _¿Está bien?_ —Preguntó, Finn asintió— _Bien... ¿Te quitarás la camisa sola?_ —Finn asintió temblorosa sacándose esto, no tenía nada debajo y estaba llena de golpes—... _Te subiré a la tina_.

Catra la tomó con mucho cuidado y la puso de igual manera en el agua, tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro que intentaba ocultar para no preocupar a la pequeña niña que movía sus manos debajo del agua.

— _Voy a lavar tu cuerpo con esto_ —Mostraba Catra la esponja pasándola con cuidado a sus manos para que sintiera las texturas— _¿Qué olor te gusta más?_

Finn miraba y olía todo a su alrededor, Catra la estaba familiarizando con las cosas de la ducha para que no se asustara, probaba las cosas en su cuerpo antes de hacerlo sobre ella, no sabía que había pasado con ella pero había notado los rasgos que ella tenía cuando se miraba en el espejo luego de que Shadow Weaver le golpeaba.

Catra comenzó a lavar a la temerosa Finn, estaba temblando, luego de un tiempo se relajó al sentir la suave voz de Catra hablándole, apenas tocaba su piel con sus manos, al terminar con su dañado cuerpo siguió con su cabello corto y castaño, al terminar cortó el agua quitando el tapón.

Con cuidado le mostró la toalla a Finn, esta la tocó asintiendo, Catra la rodeó con esta por completo y la tomó el brazos, al salir vio a los dos niños despiertos con Mermista quien miró a la morena con preocupación.

—¡Catra! —Exclamaron los niños alegres de verla, Finn se sorprendió y miró a los niños que se acercaban a abrazarla.

—Estoy algo ocupada ahora mis amores —Se disculpaba con una sonrisa mientras Mermista y Adora los alejaban—, _perdón, son algo chillones_ —Reía Catra suavemente hablando con Finn quien la quedó mirando.

—Catra, en el bolsón de Niord hay ropa que puede que le quede —Avisó Mermista.

—Muchas gracias.

Catra entró en la habitación y sentó con cuidado a la niña en la cama.

— _¿Cierro o dejó abierta la puerta?_

—... _Cierra_.

Catra con cuidado cerró viendo la mirada de todos, al volver a ella comenzó a secar su cabello y cara, su piel era trigueña clara y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules.

— _Todo va a estar bien Finn_ —Tranquilizó Catra vistiendo a la niña quien dejando caer lágrimas se abrazó a Catra soltando un delicado llanto.

La morena con sorpresa correspondió al abrazo de la delicada niña, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sintiendo el tembloroso abrazo.


	141. Chapter 141

Catra salió con la niña ya vestida y tapada en sus brazos, Adora le miró preocupada mientras se sentaba frente al calentador.

—¿Ella es una pirata? —Preguntó Astarté mirando a la niña que se escabullía en Catra.

—No lo sé —Reía Catra.

—¡Tripulación! —Exclamó Niord emocionado.

Finn los miraba de reojo sin entender que hablaban.

— _Finn, me están preguntando si eres pirata_ —Traducía Catra con una sonrisa—, _Niord quiere que seas parte de su tripulación_.

Finn miró a Catra y puso su cara en el cuello de la morena mientras cambiaba de posición cerrando sus ojos para dormir, esta la envolvió en sus brazos con cuidado apoyando su cabeza en ella, la meció con cuidado tarareando una canción cualquiera, como si fuera un hechizo ambos niños se recostaron en el sofá para seguir durmiendo.

—Catra ¿Qué pasará ahora? —Preguntó Mermista apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

—Voy a ir con ella, el FBI se la va a llevar y probablemente hagan lo de siempre: interrogar.

—Iré contigo —Dijo Adora, Catra sonrió tranquila.

—Sé que sí princesa —Susurró mientras sentía a la pequeña niña roncar suavemente.

Se podían ver las luces del auto de Morgan quien las apagó y entró como si nada en silencio, ahí vio la escena, saludo a las dos chicas y luego se acercó a Catra.

—¿Esa es la niña?

—Si... Se llama Finn —Susurró Catra viendo como se quejaba.

—¿Dónde la encontraron?

—En un lugar donde estaban haciendo un embarque justo al final del bosque.

—Tenemos que llevarla ¿Vendrás?

Catra besó la frente de la pequeña con cuidado, esta abrió sus ojos lentamente y la miró adormilada.

— _Tengo que presentarte a alguien_ —Susurró Catra, Finn asintió mirando a su lado con tranquilidad—, _él es el agente Morgan, del FBI, iremos con él a las oficina, voy a estar contigo en todo momento._

Finn miró a Catra dedicándole una sonrisa débil mientras cabeceaba, la morena sintió su corazón latir con emoción, miró al agente Morgan mostrando el encanto que sentía en el momento, este sonrió sabiendo que algo bueno saldría de todo esto.

Mermista ayudó a envolver a la pequeña en la manta de Astarté y ambas salieron entrando al auto con rapidez por el frío viento que corría.

Adora besó a Catra al verla tan preocupada por la nena que tenía en sus brazos, esta dormía plácidamente en ellos, tenía ojeras oscuras así que probablemente no había sido capaz de dormir en mucho tiempo.

Al llegar entraron y como si fuera costumbre fueron con normalidad a la sala de espera, estaba completamente vacía, Adora encendió la luz mientras Catra se sentaba en el sofá mirando a la niña.

—Es muy bonita —Susurró Catra, Adora la miró con una sonrisa.

—Lo es —Afirmaba.

Pasaron toda la noche ahí, ninguno de los agentes quería interrumpir el sueño de la pequeña niña, el agente Dereck se quedó a dormir con ellas en la sala de espera, habían hablado y acordaron llevarla a un hospital.

Era la mañana, Catra sintió un leve movimiento y vio la pequeña mano de Finn tocando su cara mientras le miraba fijamente.

—Hey Finn —Saludaba cálida.

—... Catra —Susurró con una voz seca como saludo.

La nombrada sonrió un sus mejillas cálidas, con cuidado besó la frente de Finn quien se sorprendió tocando el lugar besado.

— _Buenos días_.

Finn sonrió con un cálido color en sus mejillas, Adora había despertado y vio aquello encantada.

—¿ _Bu-Buenos días_? —Decía tartamudeante y de manera errónea, ambas le miraron, Catra sonrió dejando salir una suave risilla.

Finn miró a la rubia y se sentó acercándose a ella, Adora algo nerviosa se acercó a esta y la niña tocó su cabello maravillada de su color.

—Buenos días a todas —Dijo, todas dirigieron su mirada hacia este.

— _Él dijo: Buenos días a todas_ —Le tradujo a Finn—, _Finn, tenemos que ir al hospital para que te revisen._

Finn le miró negando, Catra suspiró tomando su manito.

— _Estamos preocupados por tu salud ¿No te sientes mal? Tu estómago sonaba mucho_ —Le hablaba, Adora miraba esto maravillada a pesar de que no entendían lo que hablaban Catra hablaba hermoso.

Finn tocó su estómago con su mano sintiendo eso también, miró a Catra sin poder negarse.

—... _Me siento mal_ —Confesaba.

— _Vamos ahora_ —Susurró Catra besando nuevamente la frente de Finn quien sonreía por la cosquillas que le daba— _¿Quieres caminar?_

Finn asintió quitándose la manta mientras las manos de Catra rodearon su pequeño cuerpo y la bajaron, se quejó al ver los zapatos que tenía, sentándose los quitó y salió caminando por el lugar investigándolo.

— _Ponte los zapatos_ —Dijo Catra tomándolos.

—No —Negaba tomando los juguetes que había ahí.

—Finn —Llamaba Catra, esta le miró y huyó al ver que se acercaba—, _ponte los zapatos, te vas a resfriar._

Finn comenzó a sonreír, escaló a Adora escondiéndose entre sus brazos, esta sin saber que hacer detuvo a Catra quién le miró ofendida.

—No pasará nada, estaremos poco tiempo con los pies en el suelo —Decía nerviosa, Finn no entendía pero por la expresión de Catra sabía que no era algo a su favor.

—Vámonos —Dijo Morgan sonriendo al ver la escena, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

Finn era muy inquieta, apenas vio la puerta abierta huyó por esta mirando todo a su alrededor, ambas le persiguieron con Catra quejándose.

— _Finn, es por aquí_ —Llamó Catra, ella le miró y fue a paso rápido hacia la morena alcanzando su mano con dificultad.

Adora se acercó a la otra mano y la tomó quedando Finn flotando.

—¿Ves? Ya no más problemas con que esté descalza —Dijo con simpleza mientras Finn colgaba con una sonrisa.

El agente las llevó riendo de cómo discutían sobre los zapatos de Finn mientras esta se mecia como si de un columpio se tratase, bajaron por el ascensor y subieron al auto en el cual irían al hospital, Finn miraba todo, no descansaba su mirada, al final agotada y esperando se apoyó en el brazo de Adora quien le miraba sonrojada, esta miró a Catra quién sonreía a la imagen que veía.


	142. Chapter 142

Al llegar al hospital usaron la placa de Dereck para entrar más rápido con la niña que miraba todo temerosa caminando tomando el pantalón de Adora escondiéndose detrás viendo a todo el personal mirando el caminar del grupo.

Al llegar a la atención Adora subió a Finn en la dura camilla, esta miraba todo a su alrededor viendo a aquella doctora acercándose.

—Hola a todos, hola pequeña —Saludaba, Finn no entendía que decía.

— _Dijo: hola a todos, hola pequeña_ —Tradujo para Finn, ella entendió moviendo su mano hacia la mujer.

—Bueno, empezaré con un vistazo superficial a su cuerpo, pediré muestras de orina y de excremento, haremos también radiografía en su cuerpo para ver si hay algo fuera de lo común —Informaba.

— _Finn, te van a revisar el cuerpo ahora, no te asustes, no te harán nada_ —Le hablaba, Finn asintió temerosa.

Catra vio desde lejos como la enfermera revisaba su cuerpo, Dereck había salido para darle privacidad pero ambas se quedaron viendo como revisaba sus heridas anotando todo lo que veía, con miedo revisó también su zona íntima, Catra fue tomada del hombro por Adora viéndola palidecer preocupada y aterrada.

—No hay señal de desgarre ni heridas —Avisaba.

Catra soltó un suspiro de alivio al igual que Adora, ambas le miraron con una sonrisa alegre, ella como reflejo las imitó sin saber que había pasado.

—Bien, terminé, notó traumatismos en la espalda probablemente causados por un cinturón, ya está sanando, su estómago suena mucho así que necesito que la acompañen al baño saquen una muestra de orina y de excrementos para mandarla a los laboratorios —Decía la doctora quitándose los guantes y llevándolos a un depósito.

Le pasó dos frascos a Catra pero Adora los tomó mientras Catra iba a vestirla de nuevo.

— _Estarás bien_ —Susurró Catra con una sonrisa.

Finn cerró sus ojos y acercó su cabeza a Catra, está sonrió dándole un suave beso en su frente mientras Finn sonreía con calidez .

—Yo la llevaré al baño —Dijo Adora tomandola en brazos con una sonrisa.

— _Finn Adora te llevará al baño, tiene que tomar tu orina en el frasco y en el otro tu excremento así que no te asquees si la ves haciendo eso_ —Le informaba, Finn soltó una risita.

Ambas la miraron con encanto, era una niña muy alegre, Adora fue guiada al baño por la doctora quien luego volvió a hablar con Catra.

—Cuando vuelvan la llevaremos a hacerle las radiografías, está sufriendo de deshidratación, está muy delgada para el peso que debe tener así que le recomiendo que le dé comida pero ligera.

—De acuerdo... ¿Algo para tratar sus heridas?

—Crema cicatrizante y ya —Decía con una sonrisa.

Catra asintió aliviada, a los minutos llegaron ambas con las muestras bien selladas, Finn le sonrió a Catra corriendo hacia ella, sus pasos descalzos sonaban en el suelo y abrazó la pierna herida de la morena quien hizo una expresión de dolor, con delicadeza la tomó en sus brazos alzandola.

Dereck entró viendo eso con ternura al ver cómo la bajaba y besaba su frente dejándola en sus brazos.

—Hay que llevarla a tomarse las radiografías y estaríamos listos, serían más o menos una semana y tendrían los resultados —Sonreía—, denle agua mineral y sopa.

— _Finn ¿Te gusta la sopa de pollo?_

—¿ _Pollo_? —Preguntó mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, Catra sonrió alegre.

— _Esa es mi niña_ —Abrazó, Catra se dio cuenta y miró a Adora con un sonrojo.

Adora sin embargo se unió al abrazo con fuerza mientras ambas se quejaban entre risas.

Se llevaron a Finn a tomarse las radiografía, Adora avisó lo que pasaba ya que estaba repleta de mensajes de sus amigos.

Al salir Finn abrazó las piernas de Catra sonriendo con cariño, esta le sonreía igual, sus ojos brillaban, Adora quien hablaba por celular vio esto sin poder hablar más, se quedó sin palabras, se dio cuenta de que esta podía ser la posibilidad que buscaban.

—Dereck ¿Crees que podríamos pasar por un restaurante? —Preguntó Catra tomando a la niña en sus brazos.

—Por supuesto, vamos a comer —Dijo alegre.

— _Vamos a comer sopa de pollo con pollo_ —Avisó Catra a Finn quien sonrió alegre.

Al llegar al restaurante se sentaron en un lugar tranquilo al final de la sala, pusieron a Finn en una silla para bebés esto la molestó un poco así que la quitaron, se sentó en las piernas de Adora, ordenaron lo que querían hasta que la camarera miró a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—¿Y usted que va a querer señorita? —Preguntó, Finn sabía que le hablaba a ella pero no entendía.

— _Te preguntó qué vas a querer para comer_ —Tradujo suave, Finn abrió su boca.

— _Sopa de pollo con pollo_ —Sonrió alegre.

Catra apoyó su frente en la mesa con un nudo en la garganta, estaba tan feliz que tenía ganas de llorar, pronto sintió unas palmaditas en su cabeza.

— _Ya, ya_ —Dijo Finn mirándola.

Catra la miró volteando su cabeza hacia ella sin quitar su posición anterior, recibió una sonrisa y esa sonrisa hizo que lo deseara ya con toda su vida, quería ser madre de esa pequeña.

Trajeron todo lo que pidieron, Catra puso la servilleta de tela en la ropa de Finn, esta tomó la cuchara mal y tomando un poco de sopa la metió en su boca, desparramó todo.

Al final Adora estaba comiendo con una mano y con la otra alimentaba a Finn quien abría grande la boca para recibir la cucharada.

Los tres estaban hablando, Catra a veces le traducía a Finn para que supiera de que hablaban y ella solo escuchaba feliz hasta terminar su plato.

Al terminar Adora limpió su boca y la ropa que se manchó quitando la servilleta, volvieron a la agencia Finn llegó dormida en los brazos de Adora, estaba tomando una siesta luego de comer, Catra le sacó una foto por lo tierna que se veía.

En la tarde estuvieron ahí, la dejaron jugar, no querían presionarla más de lo que debía, nuevamente cayó dormida pero esta vez fue en la noche.

En la oscuridad de la noche la niña estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Adora envuelta en la manta, los nervios de Catra se sentían en la habitación, muchas veces abrió su boca para hablar sin lograr decir nada, la rubia le miraba de reojo también nerviosa, la morena soltó un suspiro tratando de relajarse y dirigió su cuerpo hacia su prometida mirándola con decisión y aún así llena de dudas, aún temerosa abrió su boca.

—Sé que sonará descabellado y que probablemente no te guste la idea pero esto lo haré sola si no me apoyas-

—Quiero adoptarla —Decía Adora con una sonrisa mientras la miraba, estaba nerviosa y con miedo de que se haya equivocado de tema.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con sorpresa relajando su miedo— ¿Tu también?

—Por supuesto, además se parece mucho a ti, es todo lo que quería —Decía mirando a la niña que babeaba al dormir con la boca abierta.

Catra suspiró aliviada, tomó la mejilla de Adora y besó sus labios tan suave, tan corto pero tan cálido, Adora correspondió con una sonrisa.

Ambas se durmieron apoyadas la una de la otra mirando a la pequeña niña que dormía cómoda entre sus brazos.


	143. Chapter 143

—No puedes entrar con ella Catra —Negaba Dereck mientras veía a la niña entrar a la oficina del jefe del equipo.

—Pero-

—Tenemos traductora y tú estás comprometida, sé que vas a detenernos si decimos algo que no te guste.

—Duh, por supuesto —Dijo con obviedad—, sé cómo son sus interrogatorios.

—Deja de quejarte —Decía Dereck tomándola en sus hombro, Catra se quejó moviendo sus piernas sujetadas por Dereck.

—¡Ngha, bájame! —Se quejaba, Finn se pegó a la ventana viendo eso preocupada— _No es nada Finn, estamos jugando, pórtate bien._

Catra le tiró un beso, Finn pegó su frente al vidrio haciendo sonreír a la morena quien se despedía siendo secuestrada por Dereck.

Este la llevó a una oficina con mucho computadores, ahí había una rubia tecleando casi sin notar la presencia de ellos ahí en la habitación.

—¿Encontraste algo preciosa?

Ella volteó viendo la escena con sorpresa al ver solo las piernas de la morena.

—¿Esa es...? —Susurró señalándola.

—Es Catra —Dijo dando vuelta mostrándole la cara tapada por su cabello.

La rubia de lentes le saludó apenada, Catra hizo lo mismo mientras era bajada.

—Catra... ¿Vas a adoptar a la niña? —Preguntó Dereck con seriedad, hubo un silencio.

Catra le miró extrañada mientras sacaba el cabello de su cara y lo ordenaba.

—... Si, queremos adoptarla —Confesaba algo nerviosa— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Si —Decía la rubia apenada—, primero es el hecho de que no podemos darte la custodia de la niña, hay que completar un proceso para adopción y eso lleva al problema número dos, no hay cupos en Bright Moon en el orfanato que era en donde más fácil podían adoptarla, intenté ingresarla pero nada, traté con todas las demás ciudades donde ustedes podían adoptar pero nada excepto en La zona del terror...

—No —Dijo de inmediato—, Dereck no puedes llevar a la niña a ese lugar.

—No otra manera-

—Sé lo que es estar en un lugar así en la zona del terror, Adora lo sabe y no ha terminado bien para nosotras, no puedo- no puedes dejarla ahí —Decía golpeado con una voz temblorosa sus manos temblaban y se paseaba por el lugar.

—Catra-

—Traigan a Adora, no quiero tener esta conversación sola —Pidió, Dereck asintió saliendo.

Catra se acercó a la rubia con peso de más mirándola, esta trago saliva nerviosa ante la mirada de la morena, acomodó sus lentes aclarando su garganta.

—¿No hay forma de hacer un plazo más? En Bright Moon.

—Nada, te juro que intenté, no quiero que se vaya a ese lugar —Decía con tristeza mientras tecleaba.

—¿Hay alguna manera en que se pueda saltar el proceso?

—Nada, podría ser como custodia pero ambas son huérfanas.

—Ambas somos latina ¿Un examen de sangre podría tomar eso como ADN similar?

—No, lo siento además tu eres de México, ella según lo que sé es Chilena.

Catra se quejó soltando un suspiro lleno de frustración, Adora llegó con Dereck sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Dime rubia —Dijo Catra suspirando— ¿Cuáles son los requisitos de adopción ahí?

—... No les va a gustar.

—Catra ¿Qué pasa?

—No podemos adoptar a Finn al parecer —Decía frustrada—, la llevarán a un orfanato en la zona del terror.

Adora palideció y fue de inmediato hacia la mujer de la computadora tomando su hombro.

—¿Cuál?

—Esta —Mostró—, la he visto y está con todo al día, no hay malas reseñas, la inspección está bien, creo que Finn estará bien allí —Trataba de tranquilizar a la pareja.

—No la voy a dejar en un orfanato, no por mucho tiempo ¿Cuáles son los requisitos?

—Uhm, si, a ver, deben ser mayores de veinticinco años y menores de sesenta, que haya una diferencia mínima de veinte años con el niño al que van a adoptar —Decía, Adora estaba calmada pero Catra no—, que hayan estado física, mental, psicológica y moralmente idóneos, la pareja debe tener cinco años de matrimonio, deben presentar un certificado de infertilidad, tener trabajo estable con un salario de arriba del mínimo, tener casa propia.

—¿Es en serio? —Susurró Catra con una expresión de dolor— Incluso si nos hubieramos casado hace tres años todavía tendríamos que esperar dos años.

Catra tenía una expresión de dolor, estaba frustrada, Adora la abrazó con fuerza siendo un apoyo para ella.

—¿Cuando se la llevan? —Preguntó Catra dejando caer una lágrimas.

—Cuando lleguen los resultados del hospital... —Ambos les miraron con tristeza, Catra realmente estaba soportando no empezar a llorar.

—Adora, hay que conseguir lo que podamos, no voy a dejar que Finn vaya a ese lugar —Susurraba con voz temblorosa mientras caían las lágrimas.

—Podemos sacar el certificado de infertilidad tuyo en el hospital, podríamos casarnos por el civil pero-

—¡Pero miren quien llegó! —Exclamó Dereck, Catra le dio la espalda rápidamente a Finn quien venía acompañada de alguien y limpió sus lágrimas.

— _¿Cómo te fue, Finn?_ —Preguntó Catra con una sonrisa, sus pequeños pasos fueron directo hacia ella quien la abrazó al tomarla en brazos..

Catra la mantuvo un rato ahí mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y presionaba sus labios para no dejar salir ni una sola lágrimas, Adora limpió las suyas que caía siendo testigo de aquella escena.

— _Ben_ —Respondió Finn sonriendo.

— _Me alegra mucho_ —Dijo Catra mirándola— ¿Puedo llevarla a casa en estos días o la van a dejar atrapada en la sala de espera mientras hablan de asesinatos? —Preguntó agresiva, Finn no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

—... Haré lo posible para que te dejen —Decía Dereck con tristeza.

Catra recibía la intensa mirada de la niña de hermosos ojos y piel, la morena besó su frente sacando una risita de ella.

La pareja se fue con la niña en brazos mientras Dereck las guíaba, Adora miró hacia atrás viendo a la mujer que les miraba con algo en mente, ambas voltearon siguiendo sus caminos.

Dejaron a la pareja llevarse a la niña a casa durante esos tres días con la vigilancia de un agente, en este caso: Dereck.

Calmando esa tristeza que tenían pasaron todo el día con ella haciéndole feliz y ellas siendo felices, al final del día la acostaron en cama, Catra se quedó allí hasta que la sintió roncar, salió soltando una respiración temblorosa y tapó su boca dejando caer lágrimas, sus amigos estando allí la abrazaron apoyándola en ese momento, no querían dejarla sola, era tan pequeña, tan feliz, merecía tener un hogar algo que podían darle sin embargo no cumplían con todo lo que pedían y eso les desesperaba cada segundo un poco más.


	144. Chapter 144

A primeras horas de la mañana Catra se levantó poniéndose un abrigo y salió cojeando aún en pijama hacia el sector más urbano, las tiendas estaban abriendo, los trabajadores de campo yendo a sus trabajos y ella se puso frente a uno que subía la reja que les cerraba.

—¿Catra? Querida, tanto tiempo, mírate, estás de pie-

Catra hizo una reverencia dejando todo orgullo de lado, tembló.

—¿Podría hacerme un favor, señor?

Aquel hombre le miró preocupado y la hizo pasar a sentarse, con rapidez le sirvió algo caliente para que se tranquilizara.

—¿Qué pasó? Cuénteme mi niña —Decía al ver sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—Hay una niñita, tiene tres añitos —Catra hizo una expresión de dolor, las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y dolía—, es una niñita muy linda y no la podemos adoptar porque no cumplo con los requisitos —Catra limpiaba sus lágrimas—, estoy en silla de ruedas y aunque me pueda mantener en pie la sigo necesitando, lo de infertilidad lo tengo pero no tengo empleo y no importa si no me puede dar uno... Quería pedirle que por favor mintiera —La voz de Catra tembló— decir que he trabajado aquí desde la primera vez y que me paga más que el mínimo.

—¿Por qué es tan urgente? —Preguntó consolándola.

—Porque en dos días más se la van a llegar a la zona del terror y no quiero- Después de todo lo que pasé ahí tengo miedo de que le pase lo mismo y se le borre la sonrisa de su rostro —Confesaba limpiando las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

Aquel hombre le vio con tristeza y asintió.

—Eres una luchadora de la vida, déjame al menos ayudarte con esto —Catra lo miró aliviada abrazándolo con fuerza, este soltó leves risitas de gusto dando palmadas en su espalda.

—Muchas gracias —Susurró con una voz temblorosa.

—Gracias a ti por confiarme esto Catra, has hecho las cosas bien.

Catra se despidió caminando hacia el hospital, buscó a la asistente social y tomó número, al llegar al suyo pidió los papeles que probaban su infertilidad, al salir tomó su celular mientras iba camino a casa.

—¿Catra? Tu nunca me llamas —Decía Huntara sintiendo su respiración temblorosa—, no creo que a Adora le guste esto pero me halagas.

—¿Puedo verte ahora? —Preguntó Catra— Ahora.

—... Voy en camino ¿Dónde?

—La casa de Perfuma, donde siempre.

Catra cortó, al llegar a casa ellas seguían durmiendo abrazadas, dejó los papeles y salió de nuevo ahora un viaje largo a la casa de Perfuma, se metió al patio y fue a ese lugar, al llegar comenzó a estirar como siempre lo hacía, cuando se agachó a estirarse hacia abajo vio a Huntara mirándola.

—Estás más entregada de lo que creí.

—Necesito un favor —Dijo volviendo a su posición normal.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó guiando a Catra en los estiramientos.

—Falsifica unos papeles para mí —Pidió mirándola, Huntara se detuvo.

—¿Cuáles?

—Los que dicen que no puedo caminar —Dijo subiendo a esa pasarela.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero adoptar a una bebé —Confesó caminando sin cojear, al sentir dolor se detuvo pero se forzó a seguir.

—¿Adoptar? Aquí no te piden esos papeles.

—En la zona del terror si —Decía—, necesito aprender a fingir a caminar y necesito esos papeles.

—¿Por qué tan urgente? —Preguntó.

—La niña está ahora en mi casa durmiendo al lado de mi esposa y las dos están babeando, en dos días más se la van a llevar y si yo no obtengo todo ella se va a quedar mucho tiempo ahí y no voy a soportar si un día la voy a ver y no tenga la sonrisa que me enseña cada que le beso en su frente —Decía frustrada comenzando a caminar con dolor dejando caer lágrimas.

—Bien, lo haré —Dijo Huntara tomando cosas de su bolsón.

Mientras Catra caminaba por toda la pasarela intentando no cojear Huntara estaba creando los papeles con precisión.

La morena cayó rendida con un sudor frío recorriendo su sien, tomó su celular y entre quejidos llamó a alguien.

—¿Catra? Es super temprano, nunca despiertas a esta hora ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó con una voz adormilada.

—Necesito un favor.

—¿Hmm? ¿Cuál?

—¿Tiene los papeles de nuestra última consulta médica? —Preguntó Catra— Los de ambas.

—Si, por supuesto, ¿Qué pasó?

—Los necesito, son la prueba de que podemos criar un bebé.

—¿Van a adoptar? Espera un segundo, voy a tu casa, es otro tipo de evaluación que necesitan.

La psiquiatra cortó, Catra vio como Huntara tenía papeles en sus manos.

—Listo, según por lo que vi hoy puedes caminar y hacer cosas cotidianas sin embargo no puedes correr —Recordaba.

Catra se puso de pie tomando los papeles, abrazó a Huntara y empezó a caminar con lentitud pero caminaba yéndose así durante todo el camino, en la parada de autobuses vio a la psiquiatra salir acomodando todo.

—Hey —Llamó Catra, la psiquiatra le miró con sorpresa al ver cómo caminaba.

—¿Ya puedes hacerlo? ¿Ya puedes caminar?

—No, estoy en un fuerte dolor ahora mismo —Dijo volviendo a cojear sintiendo alivio.

Ambas se fueron juntas a la casa, en silencio ella dejó su bolso en el sofá y fue a ver a la niña quien dormía con la mano en la cara de Adora, Catra sonrió para luego sentir las lágrimas querer aparecer de nuevo, le dolía.

La psiquiatra comenzó a hacer todo haciendo preguntas a Catra quién las contestaba de forma sincera, en medio de esta evaluación se escuchó un quejido.

—¿Catra? —Preguntó aquella vocecita, esta se puso de pie yendo hacia ella.

Catra le sonrió al ver cómo se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza, con cuidado la llevó al sofá encendiendo el calefactor, sentándose con ella en sus brazos siguió haciendo la evaluación psicológica sintiendo como la pequeña se quedaba dormida abrazada a ella, Adora despertó a los momentos después al dejar de sentir la pequeña mano sobre su cara, al salir vio como Catra había conseguido casi todo sola, besó su cabeza al acercarse e hizo lo mismo con la pequeña niña que tuvo la misma reacción que ella cuando acariciaban su casco: rió torpe.


	145. Chapter 145

Ambas comenzaron a vestirse una vez terminaron la evaluación psicológica, la pequeña niña seguía durmiendo calentita frente al calefactor, se pusieron aquellos trajes que maltrataron en su primer día, Mermista había llegado con sus dos bebés y con un bolsón más grande de lo común.

—Traje el desayuno para Finn —Decía poniéndolo en la mesa— ¿A que hora es?

—A las ocho —Decía Adora tomándole el cabello a Catra quién arreglaba su camisa.

—Se han demorado tanto en hacerlo —Decía Mermista viendo a la pequeña niña dormir a gusto— y ahora lo harán por ella tan rápido.

—Creo que vale la pena sacrificar esa ceremonia por ella —Susurró Adora sonriendo.

Catra se miró al espejo soltando un suspiro, los niños estaban tan adormilados que sólo se sentaron en el sofá apoyados entre ellos quedándose dormidos de nuevo en la tibieza del calefactor.

Esta morena con cuidado fue hacia donde la pequeña Finn y tocó su carita.

—Hey Finn —Susurró Catra, esta con cuidado abrió sus ojitos.

—Catra... —Sonreía adormilada al verla, Catra soltó una respiración temblorosa.

—Ven a tomar desayuno —Le dijo besando su frente, ella hizo lo mismo de siempre y cada vez le parecía más hermoso.

Finn con cuidado se sentó viendo a los dormidos niños con curiosidad, con cuidado caminó hacia la mesa aún con sueño, se sentó quedando con la cabeza por debajo de la mesa, las tres chicas rieron suave, con cuidado la morena se sentó por debajo de ella para dejarla a la altura, Finn empezó a comer encantada con el cereal con yogur que le habían dado.

A los minutos llegó Glimmer con Bow agitados.

—Nos costó mucho pero los trajimos —Decía Glimmer sacando la cajita.

Finn no entendía que hablaban pero se fijó mucho en el objeto que mostraba, Adora lo tomó viéndolos.

—Son hermosos —Sonreía.

—Y aquí está la documentación que necesitan para la boda —Mostraba Bow.

—¿Boda? —Repitió Finn.

—Boda es _boda_ —Tradujo, Finn asintió.

—¿ _Casarse_? —Preguntó mirándolas.

— _Así es_ —Susurró Catra besando su cabeza, Finn reía torpe tocando el sector besado.

Glimmer vio con tristeza, Catra se veía tan feliz con la pequeña entre sus brazos, sus ojos mostraban el anhelo de ya no sólo ser una madre sino que ser su madre, la madre de Finn.

Cuando esta terminó de comer Catra limpió su cara y ropa, Mermista subió a sus hijos al coche doble saliendo primero, Adora tomó a la pequeña y la subió a sus hombros cuando salieron, esta reía.

Catra miró hacia aquel auto blindado y siguió andando al lado de su prometida, mientras iban Adora hizo cabalgar a la pequeña juntando sus labios para hacer el sonido y abrirlos lograndolo, la niña reía a carcajadas, era la primera vez que conectaba tan bien con un niño.

Al llegar Finn comenzó a correr por todas partes inquieta al bajarla pero no hacía destrozos, sólo miraba todo sin entender nada, mientras esperaban Catra recibió una llamada, alejándose la contestó.

—¿Quién es?

—Catra, soy García, la de ayer, siento haber tomado tu número de tus archivos y me van a matar por hacer esto pero creo que puedo ayudarte con la adopción —Susurraba, Catra se sentó de inmediato.

—¿Cómo?

—El requisito de los años casadas, puedo cambiar el registro y que quede registrado legalmente hace tres años, no puedo más por sus historias no coinciden con más —Decía tecleando—, estás en el registro civil ¿No? Cásate, yo me encargo de lo demás.

Catra soltó una exhalación aliviada sonriendo, escuchó unos pasos y vio a Finn mirándola con curiosidad.

—Muchas gracias —Susurró Catra.

—No es nada, felicitaciones por la boda —Felicitó para luego colgar.

Catra tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos dándole múltiples besos sacando muchas risas de ella.

Cuando pasaron a aquel lugar comenzó la boda sin preparación, tantas palabras vacías pero aún así siento que el pensamiento de ambas estaban en salvar a Finn sentían el nerviosismo de lo que estaban haciendo, luego de tantos años por fin se estaban casando y lo estaban haciendo por ella, separaron sus bienes y listo, no había nada especial ahí más que la mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos azules que miraban a ambas desde abajo, Adora tomó a Finn, besó a Catra en sus labios, el primer beso como casadas y luego ambas besaron las mejillas de la pequeña quien sonreía con sus mejillas ardiendo.

Se pusieron el anillo con nervios sacándose el de compromiso para luego poner ese arriba del de casamiento, se sentía tan extraño tener que sacarse el de compromiso y tener otro allí que siempre anhelaron ver.

Lo habían hecho tan fácilmente por ella, dieron todo lo que habían pospuesto para tenerlo perfecto solo por la pequeña niña que ahora les sonreía con sus ojos llenos de vida, ambas se miraron pensando que había valido cada segundo, estaban felices y orgullosas con su decisión aunque eso les hubiera quitado lo que en un principio quisieron tener.

Se fueron rápidamente porque Adora estaba arriesgando su beca, fueron a la universidad, en el camino Catra recibió una llamada, la rubia le miró, eran demasiadas llamadas para un día. Catra estaba intentando con todo lo que tenía salvar a la niña que la más alta tenía en sus brazos.

—¡Lo hice! ¡Felicidades Catra, estás casada hace tres años! —Chilló la mujer— Por favor no le digas a mi jefe que hice esto porque es ilegal.

Catra sonrió aliviada tocando su frente suspirando.

—Tengo los papeles de mi fisioterapeuta, de la psiquiatra, tengo también mi certificado de infertilidad, Adora tiene veintiséis años ¿Basta?

—Esperemos, hay que apelar para que les dejen, de todas formas... Hay una lista de espera para adoptar de doce a treinta meses.

—... No vamos a poder huh —Susurró con una voz temblorosa—, no importa cuánto lo intentemos... No voy a poder salvarla de eso.

Catra corto la llamada cabizbaja mientras sus amigos la miraban con tristeza, la morena estaba abrumada de tanto sentir.

Al llegar a la universidad le pusieron el traje a la niña quien bajando en los brazos de la más fuerte estiraba sus manos queriendo tocar la nube pero sólo su cara de mojaba con esto., estaba maravillada, Mermista se quedó arriba esperando a Lance quien dijo que iría a buscar a los niños.

Las tres fueron al baño a quitarse el traje mientras la pequeña movía sus manos riendo con maldad al tirarles las gotas que en el traje se quedaron, ambas rieron.

Al salir ya del baño tranquila la dejaron correr por los pasillos, Catra sintió el brazo de Adora rodeándola y apegándole a ella.

—Quizás el lugar no sea tan malo —Trataba de tranquilizar.

—Es de la zona del terror ¿Cómo podría ser no malo?

La pequeña se acercó a Catra al ver a otra persona y se escondió atrás.

—Adora ¿Quieres llevarla a tu clase o la llevo a la mía? —Preguntó Catra mirándola.

—Pregúntale, puede elegir —Decía Adora.

— _Finn ¿Quieres escuchar música o ver a Adora jugar en deportes?_ —Preguntó Catra.

Finn sin dudarlo se fue con Adora, respuesta inmediata, esto sacó una risa en ambas, la pequeña niña no era una persona tranquila.


	146. Chapter 146

Catra estaba tocando el violín acompañada por una de sus compañeras y el piano cuando unos golpes pequeños descalzos se escucharon, ninguno de las tres presentes escucharon al estar tocando Adagio de Albinoni.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó Finn llegando,el violín de Catra se detuvo haciendo una nota desafinada.

Catra dejó el violín a un lado y miró a aquella niña que corría con pies descalzos hacia ella, a los segundos llegó Adora.

—¡¿Está aquí?! —Preguntó acelerada— Es muy rápida.

Catra miró como la niña se escondía tras ella riendo, Adora trató de acercarse pero cada vez que intentaba Finn daba un grito mientras reía.

—¿Qué hizo? —Preguntó Catra entre risas.

—Se robó una pelota, con la que jugábamos y al pedírsela un chico de la tiró en la cara —De Catra salió una risa llena de maldad, Finn la miró imitándola.

— _Finn, eso no se hace_ —Le habló Catra.

— _Cho ni si hache Catra_ —Repetía Finn moviendo su dedo hacia ella.

Catra se sentó en el piso tomando sus mejillas, Finn sonreía aún así esto hizo reír a Adora.

— _Finn te amo_ —Confesó Catra sonriendo radiante.

La pequeña al escuchar eso tembló, Catra soltó sus mejillas y recibió un fuerte abrazo de la niña quien no se soltó más, si había algo que todos habían escuchado en español aparte de “Hola” era un “Te amo”.

Adora lentamente se acercó ayudando a levantar a Catra, esta las abrazó besándolas, Finn soltó una risita mientras lloraba.

—¿Cómo se dice: Quieres que volvamos al gimnasio? —Preguntó Adora.

—¿ _Quieres que vayamos al gimnasio_? —Le susurró en su oído.

—Ajam —Aclaró su garganta llamando la atención de la niña— _¿Queres... Queres que vai... Vayamos al yimnasio?_

Finn le miró para luego mirar a Catra y negó recostándose en su cuerpo abrazándola.

—Bueno, parece que es hora de la siesta —Dijo Catra sonriendo—, nos vemos después —Susurró besando a Adora quien al acabar el beso se despidió.

—¿Catra? ¿Quién es esa personita? —Preguntó la compañera de esta mirándola con ternura.

—Es Finn, mi hija —Presentó con una cálida sonrisa—, bueno... Eso espero.

—¿La van a adoptar? —Preguntó ella.

—Si, eso queremos pero...

Catra hizo una expresión de dolor, Finn la miró poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la morena, esta le miró recibiendo una enorme sonrisa de parte de la pequeña, la de ojos hetero cromáticos sonrió apenada.

— _¿Has tocado piano alguna vez?_ —Le preguntó Catra.

— _Nono_ —Negó.

— _¿Quieres?_ —Ofreció, los ojos hermosos de esa pequeña niña brillaron asintiendo.

Catra fue hacia el piano, la maestra acomodó la banca de este al ver que Catra quería sentar a la niña.

—¿En serio la vas a adoptar? —Preguntó la profesora estupefacta.

—Eso es lo que deseo —Decía con una gran sonrisa, Finn sin saber que pasaba hizo lo mismo a la maestra.

—... Son idénticas —Susurró encantada—, espero que lo logres.

La morena se sentó al lado de la niña al acomodar la silla esta con miedo tocó una tecla, al sentir el sonido siguió tocando varias maravillada.

Catra solo le miraba con cariño mientras la veía reír tocando teclas al azar, con cuidado puso su mano izquierda sobre el piano tocando unas notas, la niña le miró maravillada y trató de imitarla sin éxito alguno pero ella creía que sí y chillaba.

A los minutos salió corriendo hacia los demás instrumentos, la maestra le miró preocupada de que los rompiera pero ahí la vio tocando el tambor con sus manos.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste? —Preguntó la maestra sentándose a su lado.

—La van a mandar a un orfanato allá en la zona del terror, no quiero que esté allí, tengo miedo...

Tanto la maestra como su compañera se acercaron a consolar su llorar mientras ella solo veía a la niña jugando alegre corriendo a todo lo que encontraba interesante.

Catra al final de la clase se fue con Finn quien se despidió con una sonrisa de las dos personas en la sala siguiendo a la morena, el pasillo se comenzó a llenar, Finn tomó la mano de la chica y cambiaron de lugar, la pequeña niña sintió el césped en sus pies comenzando a revolotear, Adora las miró llegar con una sonrisa corriendo hacia la pequeña que hizo lo mismo, fue tomada y levantada por la rubia quien giró con ella en sus brazos haciéndola reír, la acercó besando su frente para abrazarla finalmente.

—¡Adora no te salgas del juego! —Exclamó la entrenadora— Holis Catra.

Catra sonrió viendo a Adora correr con la niña en brazos yendo a jugar con ella, la morena solo se sentó a verlas jugar siendo rodeada por sus amigos.

—Lo vas a conseguir ¿De acuerdo?

—... ¿Cuando? ¿Cuando le hayan hecho de todo y yo haya estado durmiendo en casa? —Preguntó con una voz temblorosa mientras era abrazada.

Los ojos de la morena sólo estaban en ambas quienes jugaban alegres, al llegar a casa Finn se acostó con Catra para tomar una siesta, la pequeña le miró todo el tiempo acostada de espalda con su carita hacia el lado, soltó un bostezo mientras sus párpados caían, antes de quedarse dormida le sonrió cerrando sus ojos lentamente la sonrisa se fue al quedarse dormida.

Catra salió de la habitación en silencio viéndolos a todos, estaban todos ahí haciéndole un espacio en el sofá, esta soltando un suspiro se sentó, en la mesa de centro estaban todos los papeles que necesitaban, Adora estaba a su lado, ambas tomaron sus manos necesitando calmarse, era ahora o nunca, Dereck entró también con el celular en su mano, ambas se miraron, Catra estaba tan asustada de que eso no funcionara.

—¿Están listas? —Preguntó este listo para marcar.

—No —Susurró temblorosa.

—Todo va a estar bien —Calmó Adora sonriendo, Catra le miró asintiendo tomando respiraciones para calmarse.

—Vamos a estar contigo ¿Si?

—Lo sé, lo sé —Trataba de calmarse—, chicos yo de verdad quiero ser su mamá...

—Y yo también Catra, pero para hacerlo tenemos que tomar ese celular y llamar ¿Si?

Dereck marcó al ver la señal de Catra, puso el altavoz y dejó el celular en la mesa.

—Está comunicándose con el orfanato _Druxmed ourhmed nachundgedundfam_ —Decía con normalidad— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?


	147. Chapter 147

Todos estaban en pleno silencio, Catra abrió su boca tratando de hablar pero se paralizó.

—Hola, buenas tardes —Saludó Adora abrazando a Catra quién se escondió en ella—, llamamos porque dentro de poco unos días llegará una pequeña a su orfanato.

—Finn, si, estamos muy ansiosos por su llegada, es muy exótica —Decía, Catra soltó un jadeo al escuchar eso.

—Queremos adoptarla —Informaba Adora.

—Claro, imagino que ya sabe los requisitos —Decía tecleando.

—Tenemos los papeles aquí.

—Bien, dígame su nombre.

—Adora, solo Adora.

—¿Nombre de su esposo o esposa?

—Catra-

—¿Esa Catra? —Preguntó entre risas.

Todos palidecieron al escuchar eso, Catra alejó a Adora mirando a aquel celular.

—¿Está ahí? —Preguntó, todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Quién eres-

—No sabía que las prostitutas tenían derecho a adoptar.

Dereck quiso a hablar pero Catra le detuvo negando.

—Estoy viendo aquí que se casaron hace tres años, vaya parece que les faltan dos años.

—Tenemos todo lo demás-

—Entonces quedarían en la lista de espera de treinta meses ahí cumplirían con todo, espera ¿No estabas en silla de ruedas? No cumples con lo moral ni con lo físicamente idóneo, gata salvaje.

—¿Puedo adoptarla sola? —Preguntó Adora buscando solución mientras Catra escapaba de la casa.

—¿Para qué? Ya están en lista de espera, adiós, espero los papeles mañana, ya saben donde encontrarnos, gracias por llamar.

La llamada fue cortada, hubo un silencio tan tenso, nadie podía decir nada, los hombres fueron tras Catra al sentir su sollozo en el exterior.

Adora dejó caer lágrimas al sentir el desgarrador llanto de la chica que amaba, lo único que quería era ser madre y ahora en una voz burlesca le pisotearon su sueño y anhelo de mantener a aquella pequeña niña para salvarla.

—Tienes que hacer algo —Dijo Glimmer llorando abrazando a Adora quien soltaba respiraciones con dificultad.

—No puedo hacer nada, las cosas no funcionan así-

—¡Lo único que queremos es darle un hogar a esa niña! —Exclamó Adora para luego callarse al sentir los pasos de la pequeña en la habitación— No puedo verla ahora...

Se sintió como abrían la puerta con dificultad viendo a las personas que desconocía, asustada soltó un llanto, Catra entró de inmediato abrazándola para tranquilizarla.

— _Está bien, son mis amigos_ —Le informaba, Catra hizo un puchero tratando de no llorar, no cuando la tenía en sus brazos.

Adora con el nudo en su garganta las veía llorar en silencio dejando caer lágrimas.

—Esto es lo que estás haciéndonos —Dijo Adora frunciendo su ceño mirando al agente, este con tristeza salió tomando su celular.

— _¿Te despertó Adora? ¿Vamos a dormir?_ —Preguntó Catra, Finn asintió aún llorando por el susto.

Catra la llevó a dormir, esta vez la niña la abrazó para que la morena no se fuera de su lado, ambas se durmieron abrazadas una primero que la otra.

Mermista llevó a Adora a comprarle ropa a Finn para no tenerla vistiendo con la misma ropa el resto de los dos días que les quedaban.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Mermista mirándola de reojo.

—... Odio verla sufrir —Confesaba limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Pero ¿Tu si quieres tener a la niña?

—La amo —Sonrió con cariño, Mermista se sorprendió—, y sí, estoy frustrada y quiero llorar pero Catra es la que está sufriendo más aquí, necesita alguien en que apoyarse y quiero ser yo, voy a disfrutar lo que me queda con Finn, no sé cómo le voy a explicar que se tiene que ir.

Adora tembló soltando un llanto tapado por su mano, Mermista con lágrimas la consoló, ahora más que nunca sabía lo que significaba perder a un niño y le ahogaba el solo pensarlo.

—Tienen que ser fuertes, esperar lo que sea necesario para tenerla pero lo harán —Susurraba apoyándola sintiendo los sollozos de la rubia quien recibía la mirada de las personas de la tienda.

—Eso espero... Espero que no le pase nada —Susurró temblorosa.

—Va a estar bien, tranquila —Calmaba con un puchero.

Cuando todos se fueron para dejar a la pareja tranquila Catra acomodó a la niña en los brazos de Adora quien vio como se levantaba con seriedad tomando su celular.

—¿Qué haces?

—No voy a dejarla sin hogar, lo siento Adora —Susurró marcando—, Double Trouble.

—Gatita, que sorpresa, vi que tienes nueva integrante de familia —Decía coqueto.

—Necesito un favor.

—No hago favores preciosa- —La respiración de Catra era temblorosa— ¿Qué es?

—Tengo que esconder a la niña —Susurró entre lágrimas, Adora hizo una expresión de dolor y se quedó callada—, ayúdame.

—... Creo que deberías llamar a Hordak para esto —Decía con seriedad.

—El FBI lo tiene en la mira, también a nosotras y no podemos hacer nada, se la van a llevar —Decía temblorosa.

—... En el embarcadero, llévala ahí, pensaremos en algo.

—Te veo en dos días.

Catra cortó la llamada soltando un suave llanto acostándose nuevamente, Adora le miró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Así que... Así será.

Catra se acurrucó a ambas soltando suaves llantos mientras se disculpaba, Adora sólo entrelazó su mano con su esposa quien parecía sufrir tanto, sólo ella sabe porqué.

Al día siguiente Finn despertó mirando a ambas chicas abrazándola, soltó risillas acomodándose ahí mirándolas maravillada, estaba feliz entre sus brazos, por fin había encontrado una familia.

Catra al abrir sus ojos vio la inmensa sonrisa en la niña que le miraba, tembló al ver eso.

— _Beno día_ —Le dijo animada.

—... _Buenos días Finn_ —Respondió abrazándose más a ella quien reía acomodándose aún mirándola maravillada.

Adora abrió sus ojos viendo la escena, Catra estaba sufriendo mucho, ya sólo quedaban dos días a su lado y no sentía que fuera suficiente, sin embargo ahí estaba la feliz niña mirándola.

— _Beno día_ —Le dijo estirando sus brazos hacia ella.

—Buenos días Finn —Sonreía alegre abrazándose a ambas.

— _Sandwich de Finn_ —Dijo ella riendo.

Hablaba mucho a comparación de otros días, Catra trataba de calmar la pena para poder sonreír con ella en los últimos pero estaba saturada en ella y no podía evitar querer soltar un llanto que no saldría mientras estuviera cerca de ella.

La vistieron con lo que Adora había comprado y ella encantada posó frente a ellas quienes la miraron con una gran sonrisa, ella las abrazó a ambas entre risas.


	148. Chapter 148

Ella hablaba tanto con Catra y le preguntaba cosas a Adora que no sabía cómo responder pero Catra ayudaba a traducir lo que podía traducir, pasaron un buen tiempo juntas divirtiéndose, riendo, aprendiendo a amar cada vez más a esa pequeña niña que les hacía el trabajo tan fácil con sus hermosas expresiones y forma de actuar, hasta el último día la pequeña mostró una sonrisa quedándose dormida.

— _Finn... Finn_ —Despertaba Catra susurrando.

— _¿Qué pashó?_ —Preguntó mirándola adormilada.

— _Ven, vístete, te voy a llevar a un lugar_ —Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

—... 'E Noche ¿A dóde mamo? —Preguntó sentándose mientras limpiaba su ojo con su mano.

— _Ven_ —Tomó con una sonrisa—, _te voy a sacar de aquí._

Adora miraba todo preocupada mientras seguía acostada en la cama, Catra le puso el abrigo a la pequeña y sus zapatos.

— _Por aquí_ —Tomaba su mano—, _no hagas ni un solo ruido_.

La niña algo preocupada asintió mientras era tomada por la chica que abría la ventana y la pasaba por ahí, rápidamente pasó ella sin hacer ruido, Adora cerró sus ojos con fuerza temblando.

Catra con la niña tomada de la mano se metió en el bosque escondiéndose allí, la niña miró hacia atrás viendo como se alejaban de la casa cada vez más.

—¿ _A dóde_? —Preguntó caminando con rapidez.

— _Si no te saco de aquí te van a llevar-_ —Catra se quedó quieta inhalando al sentir el ruido de una pistola siendo cargada en su espalda—, _Finn, no voltees._

La niña asustada asintió temblando sabiendo que había alguien atrás de ella.

—Un paso más y te juro que disparo Catra —Dijo el agente apuntándola con el arma, Catra con su cabeza en alto se quedó quieta—, muchas madres optan por esto ¿Sabías? Secuestrar a sus propios hijos cuando se los van a quitar pero siempre termina en lo mismo, la madre presa y el niño con su otra familia o en este caso en adopción, sueltala.

—No lo haré —Dijo con voz temblorosa, Finn la miró, estaba dejando caer lágrimas.

—Catra suelta a la niña, no me hagas hacer esto —Pidió Morgan temblando al ver a la niña aferrándose a la mano de Catra.

—Catra —Llamó temblorosa mientras dejaba caer lágrimas, Catra le miró con tristeza.

— _Lo siento mucho Finn, no pude evitarlo_ —Susurró con un hilo de voz.

— _¡Ya, déjala_ —Decía Finn al agente—, _etás atutandola déjala_!

Catra soltó un sollozo mientras Finn sin soltar su mano le gritaba al agente mientras lloraba.

— _Está bien Finn, fue mi culpa_ —Admitía.

—¡No! —Exclamó llorando abrazándose a ella mientras temblaba asustada.

—No puedo dispararte Catra pero si te escapas, si secuestras a la niña te juro que no voy a descansar hasta que te atrape y te pondré tras las rejas yo mismo —Decía tembloroso bajando el arma—, dame a la niña.

—... Ella no sabe nada Dereck —Lloraba Catra—, ella no sabe que tiene que irse, no lo comprende, no quiero dejarla ir.

—Lo sé-

—No sabes Dereck, no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente estar en un lugar así —Negaba aún sin moverse sintiendo el llanto de Finn—, solo tiene tres años, merece amor, merece una familia, una que yo puedo darle.

Catra dejó salir un llanto entre respiraciones entrecortadas, el agente trató de acercarse pero la niña le detuvo.

— _¡Aléjate! ¡Vete!_ —Gritaba llorando— _¡La etá hatiendo llora, vete!_

Catra cayó al suelo soltando un fuerte llanto mientras tocaba su vientre, el agente retrocedió al ver eso dejando salir lágrimas.

— _No le haga nada_ —Pidió la niña llorando.

Catra la miró acercandola a ella tratando de relajarse, limpió sus lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus hermosos ojos.

— _Hey, Finn_ —Le hablaba débilmente— _ellos te van a llevar a un lugar lejos de aquí_ —Avisaba tomando su cara—, _no voy a poder estar contigo y lo siento mucho_ —Se disculpaba con una voz temblorosa al ver la pena en su cara—, _no quiero dejarte ir pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo._

— _No quero ir_ —Lloraba Finn aferrándose a las manos de Catra quién bajó la cabeza soltando un llanto profundo y agónico.

— _Y yo no quiero que te vayas Finn, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para recuperarte_ —Prometía Catra besando su frente con sus temblorosos labios.

— _No quero ime, no quero_ —Negaba en llanto.

Catra la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo temblar mientras de ella salía un llanto.

— _Te amo Finn_ —Susurró Catra sosteniendo su cabecita.

— _Te amo Catra_ —Dijo en un llanto.

El agente se acercó mientras ambas se aferraban entre ellas.

—Catra-

—Te lo ruego, no te la lleves —Rogaba una última vez entre llanto.

Dereck miró la escena temblando sin saber que hacer, sin saber si debía dejarla huir con la pequeña o llevársela, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza tomó una dolorosa decisión sintiendo el llanto de la pequeña niña.

—Catra, devuélveme a la niña —Pidió con una voz temblorosa mientras tomaba el brazo de Finn.

Catra se aferró a la niña quien lloraba aferrándose con el otro brazo a ella, Dereck la tomó con fuerza quitándola del agarré de Catra quién volteó con agonía a verlo mientras se alejaba con la niña.

— _¡Catra! ¡CATRA! ¡NO! ¡SUETAME! ¡CATRA!_ —Gritó Finn en fuertes llantos estirando su mano hacia ella.

Catra hizo lo mismo tratando de pararse pero sus piernas no tenían fuerzas, arrastrándose estiró su mano intentando tomar la de Finn pero fue apartada por completo de ella quien gritaba su nombre mientras golpeaba al agente para que la soltara pero no lo hizo, soltó un suspiro tembloroso y la metió al auto haciéndolo partir viendo a Catra tratando de alcanzarlo pero nada, no pudo, cayó al suelo soltando un gran grito de frustración mientras golpeaba al suelo llorando a gritos viendo cada vez más como el auto se la llevaba, Finn se apegó al vidrio golpeandolo mientras gritaba entre llantos, Dereck limpió sus lágrimas con su mirada llena de decisión, no había vuelta atrás y sabía que probablemente su decisión haya sido la más acertada aunque tuviera que escuchar los gritos de ambas que mostraban el dolor de ser separadas.


	149. Chapter 149

Catra sintió los pasos que de acercaban y se sentó aún llorando.

—Así que fuiste tú —Susurró— ¿Por qué sigo confiando en ti? Después de todo lo que me hiciste ¿Por qué-

Catra recibió un fuerte abrazo de quien le traicionó, soltó un fuerte llanto sin tener fuerzas suficientes para alejarle.

—Te hice un favor —Susurró apoyando su cabeza en la de ella—, estabas siendo impulsiva, si hacías eso ibas a arruinar la vida de la pequeña.

Catra se apoyó en elle soltando fuerte llantos, Double Trouble con tristeza acarició su cabello sosteniendo su cuerpo al momento en que se desvaneció sin fuerza, sin consciencia.

—No sé por qué te ocultas detrás de la puerta pero es tiempo de que des la cara y la lleves a cama, traidora número dos —Decía Double Trouble viendo como se abría la puerta.

Adora se arrodilló a su lado, estaba igual que destruida que ella pero sentía culpa, Double Trouble tenía razón, la había traicionado.

Con cuidado la tomó llevándola a la cama viendo como sus párpados temblaban y sus ojos no paraban de llorar, con cuidado la dejó acostada en esa solitaria cama, incluso si estuviera ella en esta aún se sentiría tan vacía.

Double Trouble se acomodó en el sofá viendo como Catra había olvidado ponerle la pequeña bufanda que le habían comprado, Adora miró lo mismo agachándose en cuclillas soltando un fuerte llanto.

—No podía verla como fugitiva solo por querer ser madre, no lo merecía, incluso si toma treinta meses vamos a poder tenerla en nuestros brazos después —Decía con una voz temblorosa.

—Sigue repitiendo eso hasta que calme la culpa —Dijo burlesque—, me sorprendió que cuando llamara el agente me haya dicho que ya sabía, que bajo de tu parte.

Adora se acercó a Double Trouble tomando su cuello, este solo sonrió.

—Yo amo a esa niña, lo hice por ambas ¿Y tú por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué querías molestar a Catra? —Preguntó agresivamente.

—Lo hice porque dije en serio que quiero ser tíe —Susurró—, si se llevaba a Finn quizás a dónde no sólo te hubiera alejado a ti de ella por completo, nos alejaría a todos y no podría confiar en nadie, no son formas de vivir, muchos menos para una niña de tres años.

Adora lo soltó soltando ya exhalación temblorosa intentando calmarse mientras elle tocaba su cuello con sus manos.

Pasaron las horas y Adora no podía cerrar sus ojos para dormir, estaba sentada al lado de Double Trouble cuando sintieron sus pesados pasos, ambos miraron a la puerta viendo como se abría lentamente mostrando a Catra completamente destrozada, sus ojos no brillaban, los miró a ambos y sólo fue directo al baño.

Ambos temblaron al ver aquello, es como si le hubieran arrebatado la vida, Adora dejó caer lágrimas viendo eso y miró a Double Trouble quién palideció.

—Pequeña gatita querías ser madre y protectora, te arrebataron la vida en unos segundos —Susurró DT con tristeza.

Catra al salir del baño ya bañada y envuelta en toallas los miró de nuevo sin cambiar su semblante volviendo después a la habitación donde se encerró.

Nuevamente salió viendo a ambos en silencio subiéndose a su silla de rueda la cual había dejado de ocupar hace una semana, puso su mochila y salió de la casa sin decir nada.

—¿La vas a dejar ir sin más? Es muy temprano para la universidad —Decía Double Trouble.

—No, estará allá —Susurró Adora—, cuando acabó el juicio Shadow Weaver se encerró en la sala de música toda la mañana.

—De todas formas deberías ir —Dijo mirándole de reojo.

—No puedo pararme —Susurró—, no tengo fuerzas para caminar y me duele hasta respirar.

Double Trouble con sorpresa miro a Adora bien, lo que más brillaba de sus ojos eran las lágrimas, sus labios temblaban, estaba sufriendo en silencio casi sin respirar para no sacar el llanto que tenía en su interior.

Este se paró y fue tras Catra, al salir sintió el llanto de Adora, un llanto desgarrador lleno de culpa, arrepentimiento, lleno de tristeza y agonía.

Catra quién era seguida por DT subió al ascensor sin ponerse traje, se mojó por completo pero no le importó en absoluto, estaba distraída mirando su lento viaje hasta abajo donde bajó yendo a velocidad lenta por la universidad, goteaba y no le importaba, no había nadie ahí que le molestara, entró a la sala de música y cerró ambas puertas.

Una vez ahí sacudió sus manos dirigiéndose hacia el piano, al mirar el banco vio que no lo habían arreglado, seguía acomodado para Finn, una punzada se sintió en su pecho y cada nervio lo sintió, ya no tenía las fuerzas para llorar, quería verla sonreír de nuevo pero en sus oídos solo escuchaba sus gritos llamando su nombre.

Catra golpeó su pierna con fuerza soltando un quejido no del dolor sino de la frustración de haberla dejado, la podía sentir gritando incluso en el auto su nombre ¿Cómo estaba ahora? Quería saber y estar ahí para ella.

—Mi bebé- —Salió de su boca mientras abrazaba su mojado cuerpo haciendo una expresión de dolor.

—¿Qué fue lo que te amarró la niña? —Preguntó DT entrando y cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con una voz temblorosa— Aléjate no quiero verte.

—Lamentablemente vengo a ponerte en el lugar donde deberías estar.

—¡No quiero verte! —Gritó viendo como se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

—Entonces cierra los ojos —Dijo tomando la silla del apoyabrazos golpeando esto logrando que Catra cerrara sus ojos.

—Me traicionaste —Susurró temblorosa.

—No lo hice —Dijo con normalidad— ¿En serio pensaste que era una buena idea escapar con una niña de tres años? —Atacaba a la temblorosa chica— Tu lo oíste, te perseguirían hasta encontrarte, era una caza, quizás tú puedes adaptarte rápido pero ¿Y la niña, Gatita? Ibas a poner a esa niña escapando toda su vida sin poder hacer una vida normal, con todo el estrés le quitarías la vida ¿Eso era lo que querías? Catra ¿Eso querías para ella?

—Cállate, por favor, cállate...

—Tuviste la oportunidad Catra —Susurraba Double Trouble en su oreja— Dereck te dijo que no te podía disparar y aún así no huiste porque lo sabias ¿No es así? Gatita tu sabías que pasaba si huías, supiste que debías hacer y lo hiciste, te quedaste, se la diste pero la niña no sabe eso ¿Querías que no supiera que la diste para que se la llevaran? Para que no te odiara.

—... Basta... Ya, detente —Rogó Catra sin fuerzas tomando la ropa de Double Trouble—, no la dejé ir, no tuve fuerzas...

—Así que dime ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo que la quisieras solo a ella? ¿Lo latina? O quizás fue que la encontraron como a ti —Atacaba sin piedad a la débil Catra quién lo quedó mirando.

—... Fue su sonrisa —Susurró sonriendo suavemente para luego caer apoyada en el hombro de DT inconsciente.


	150. Capítulo CL

—¿Catra? —Preguntó la maestra soltando todo de sus manos corriendo al verla dejándose caer hacia delante— ¡Hey, Catra! —Movió la mujer asustada.

Catra no abría los ojos, no quería hacerlo, con cuidado la tiró hacia atrás viendo como su cabeza caía hacia el lado, estaba completamente inconsciente.

—¡Catra despierta me estás asustando! —Exclamó la profesora meciéndola con fuerza mientras gritaba, Catra con dolor abrió sus ojos tocando su cuello— ¡No me asustes así!

Catra la miró extrañada aún con todo dando vueltas, se afirmó de la silla soltando jadeos pesados.

—¿Hoy no trajiste a Finn? —Preguntó preocupada al verla tan pálida.

—... Finn —Susurró enfocando su vista.

—¿Quieres tomar el día libre?

—No puedo, no puedo estar en esa casa —Negaba mientras todo volvía a la normalidad sintiendo una fuerte jaqueca.

—¿Peleaste con Adora? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Metase en sus propios problemas, maestra —Dijo cortante.

—Bien, si eso quieres, ponte de pie vas a tocar el violín —Decía volviendo a ser estricta.

Catra temblando se puso de pie, sus piernas no pudieron, no tenía fuerzas y cayó al suelo temblando, recordó que pasó lo mismo cuando no tuvo que haber pasado y soltó respiraciones temblorosas mientras trataba de pararse entre quejidos.

La maestra miró aquello preocupada, trató de acercarse pero Catra le miró llena de enojo y retrocedió viendo cómo sacaba las fuerzas para levantarse y apoyarse en una de las mesas, con cuidado tomó el violín poniéndose en posición.

—Hoy vamos a tocar Kiss the rain —Dijo pasando hacia el piano.

Catra pudo ver como desacomodaba la banca y bajaba el alto con dolor, se puso en posición viendo como llegaba su otra compañera, mientras tocaban más recuerdos llegaban a ella y más se tensaba poniendo eso en el arco y sacando un horrible sonido del violín del cual no era consciente puesto que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Catra! ¡No estás tocando bien y ese maldito celular no deja de vibrar! —Exclamó la maestra estresada, Catra bajó el violín de inmediato mirando hacia su celular.

Se quedó mirando perdidamente hacia este para luego sentir como paraba, subió el violín para tocar otra vez cuando nuevamente comenzó a vibrar.

—Contesta el maldito celular, por favor —Pidió la maestra extrañada.

La morena dejó el violín a un lado, no tenía expresión en su rostro, como si fuera una marioneta tomó el celular mirando quien era, veía y veía pero no entraba en su cabeza quien era, solo contestó poniendo el celular en su oído.

—Catra lo siento tanto —Decía la voz a través del celular, se escuchaba un leve llanto de fondo, la nombrada abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¡¿Finn?! —Exclamó Catra, el llanto cesó.

—¡Catra! —Se escuchó en la distancia.

Catra tembló tapando su boca dejando caer lágrimas.

—Devuélveme a mi niña, Dereck —Exigió Catra.

—Catra, es lo que anhelo, es lo que más anhelo en este momento y te prometo que vamos a hacer lo posible para subirte en la lista de espera lo más rápido que podamos, no te vamos a abandonar, a ninguna de las dos, te quiero Catra, lamento haberte hecho esto, Adora y tu amigo, todos hicimos esto por tu bien y el de la pequeña —Decía con sinceridad.

—Déjame hablar con ella, pasale el celular —Pidió temblorosa con la sorpresa de haberse enterado, ellas dos le miraban con tristeza.

—¡Catra! —Lloraba la niña— _Teno miedo_...

—Hey Finn —Susurró Catra con su voz temblorosa— _¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te han tratado bien?_

— _No té dóde, teno miedo_ —Decía errática mirando a todas partes.

— _Tienes que estar calmada cielo, no desobedezcas, si te piden que limpies, si te piden que no te muevas y que no llores o grites obedece ¿Si? Iré a buscarte cuando pueda, te lo prometo vas a volver a estar con nosotras..._

— _Catra, teno miedo quero volve_ —Lloraba temblorosa, Catra cerró sus ojos frunciendo su ceño llena de tristeza mientras caían las lágrimas.

— _Yo también quiero que vuelvas a mí mi niña_ —Susurraba— _pero no puedo hacer nada para tenerte, no ahora, por favor espérame..._

— _Catra te quero_ —Decía la pequeña con una voz agotada, su respiración sonaba temblorosa.

— _Shh, tranquila_ —Susurró—, _y siempre estaré cerca de ti, me veas o no me vas a sentir en cada duda y en cada temor_ —Cantaba Catra tranquila con una voz temblorosa sintiendo como la respiración de ella se calmaba, a los minutos sintió un ruido.

—Se durmió —Avisó Dereck.

—¿Están allá? —Preguntó Catra.

—La estamos instalando, su habitación es... Pequeña pero suficiente para ella, tiene unos cuantos juguetes y le voy a comprar unas mantas más abrigadas para que se quede —Cada que decía algo sentía la respiración dolorosa de Catra y le dolía a él también.

—Ella no sabe inglés Dereck —Susurró temblorosa— ¿Cómo se va a comunicar si no sabe inglés?

Catra soltó un llanto tapando su boca tratando de mantenerse.

—Dime que puedo ir a verla.

—Puedes una vez al mes...

—¿Una sola vez? ¿Una? —Catra soltó un fuerte llanto.

—Y sólo por dos horas.

—Te aborrezco Dereck, a ti, al FBI, a Double Trouble y... Y a ti Adora —Susurró mirándola, la rubia hizo una expresión de dolor estando en la entrada de la sala—, si algo le pasa a esa niña y que quede claro para todos los que me están escuchando: esto es una amenaza, si algo le llega a pasar a Finn, si veo una marca en su piel, una sola, soy capaz de quemar el mundo por completo ¿Me estoy dando a entender, Agente?

—Si algo le pasa yo te ayudaré a quemarlo Catra, yo no soy tu enemigo-

—Si, lo eres, lo eres desde que arrebataste a esa niña de mis brazos y te la llevaste mientras gritaba, la gente que tiene un mínimo de corazón no hace eso, no tuviste piedad por ninguna de las dos, me la quitaste como si se tratara de quitarle un dulce a un niño —En cada palabra sacaba su ira y su pena, nadie podía estar enojada con ella, solo con escucharla se podía saber que aquella morena de ojos hetero cromáticos estaba por completo destrozada—, lo único que te pediré es que la cuides el resto de los días en que no estoy con ella.

—Lo haré, lo juro.

—Eso espero Dereck, no me decepciones... Ya no más.


	151. Chapter 151

—Catra- —Llamó Adora con una voz apagada.

—No me hables, no quiero verte, no quiero oírte, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en ti —Decía Catra al cortar la llamada.

—Se supone que debemos estar juntas en esto —Catra soltó crueles carcajadas tomando su vientre.

—¡¿Juntas?! —Exclamó mirándola— ¡No te vi junto a mi cuando me apuntaban con una pistola mientras ella estaba allí! ¡No te vi escuchándola gritar! Oh espera, es porque no estabas y en lugar de eso le dijiste todo al agente.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Catra, no podías llevarte a la niña, era secuestro —Su voz temblaba tratando de que su esposa entrara en razón.

—Cállate, cállate —Repetía tapando sus oídos.

—Catra, creo que deberías tomarte estos días de descanso —Pidió la profesora mirando como Catra se corrompía frente a sus ojos, en los de la morena no había más que ira.

—¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Estoy harta de que me digan que tengo que hacer y que no! —Exclamó Catra temblando estirando su brazo con violencia causando que todos los presentes se alejaran por reflejo.

—Estás siendo ruda- —Trato de decir la estudiante quien fue interrumpida por la ferviente mirada de Catra sobre ella, su piel se erizó al sentir el escalofrío por su cuerpo.

—¡Pues Boohoo! —Exclamó Catra mirando a su compañera— ¡¿Qué esperabas de mí?!

—Que fueras menos perra —Pronunció con una voz ronca, Adora quiso acercarse pero no pudo viendo solo la figura de su amada.

Catra se tiró contra ella golpeándola con toda la fuerza que le faltaba a sus piernas, Adora corrió hacia ella mientras era tirada del cabello y golpeada por la compañera, la morena envolvió el cuello de esta con sus piernas ahorcándola, la compañera golpeó sus piernas con fuerza incluso en la herida de Catra quién no suavizó el agarre de sus piernas hasta que ella quedara inconsciente, ni Adora ni la profesora pudieron quitarla de ahí, al terminar con cuidado se puso de pie con normalidad agitada ordenándose ahora más calmada pero aún con la ira carcomiendo su alma.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —Exclamó Adora enojada.

—En qué esa chica eras tú, ahora apártate —Susurró hostil alejándose de su esposa.

—Estás asimilando todo de la peor manera posible —Interrumpía su paso aquella rubia más alta que ella.

—Claro Adora, ahora dime como tengo que asimilar todo, porque aparentemente todos aman decirme como tengo que actuar o sentir —Su voz y actitud eran bruscas con su amada a la cual evitaba mirar por el dolor que traía aquella acción.

Adora la tomó del brazo sin saber que más hacer para tranquilizarla, apegandola a su cuerpo juntó sus labios de forma forzosa, de Catra salió una respiración fuerte e intentó alejarse pero a los momentos dejó de intentar al sentir la calidez de las manos que le sostenían, le calmaba, cuando la rubia aumentaba la intensidad del beso la maestra cabizbaja corrió su mirada intentado no ser testigo de aquello pero aún escuchando todo.

Al alejarse de Adora Catra perdió fuerzas en sus piernas desvaneciéndose por completo siendo tomada por su esposa quien apenada la tomó en sus brazos.

—Tienes que ir a casa, descansa pero por favor si vas a ahorcar a alguien con tus piernas que sea a mí, no me quiero perder esa experiencia —Catra se aferró a Adora con fuerza enterrando sus uñas en su espalda respirando con dificultad.

—Tengo que esperar un mes para verla, un mes-

—Tenemos que esperar, Catra —Corrigió—, quizás yo no podía hablar con ella pero si la quiero y mucho aún puedo sentir su risilla en mi oído mientras me hablaba cosas que no entendía y se frustraba pero terminaba abrazándome.

Catra temblaba en sus brazos sin calmar su agarre, Adora no quiso quejarse sólo la dejó aferrarse a ella mientras sufría.

—Lo sé... Lo siento —Susurró escondiéndose entre los fuertes brazos de su amada.

—Por favor deja de ahorcar a las personas con tus piernas —Pidió con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Hmmm no —Reía suave aún entre sus brazos.

Entre peleas y calmas fueron yendo pasando cada día, Catra no dormía en las noches, no podía, se sentía culpable sin saber que estaba pasando por la mente de su pequeña o si pasaba frío, odiaba pensar en Finn durmiendo solamente después de llorar, no podía comer, solo tomaba agua y algunas veces una barra nutritiva, así es que se abrieron camino hacia el primer día en que podían verla, podían llevarle postres, ropas y juguetes pero nada más, Adora subió a Catra a su espalda y corrió hacia el lugar con emoción una vez bajaron del autobus, al llegar entraron viendo la recepción llena de personas sin sonrisas en sus rostros, tan apagado todo.

—Heh, no te rindes eh, Catra —Pronunciaba aquella recepcionista mirándola directamente reconociéndole de inmediato.

Catra la miró siendo bajada por Adora quien se puso frente a ella protegiéndola, ambas tenían la cara en alto, la morena no reconocía a aquella mujer.

—Venimos a ver a Finn —Avisaron, la mujer comenzó a usar el computador registrando la visita.

—Tienen dos horas, nada más —Informaba tecleando—, pasen a los dormitorios, la cuarta habitación.

Catra caminó hacia el lugar soportando el dolor que le estaba causando caminar más de veinte pasos, no pudo relajarse hasta ver la puerta la cual golpeó suavemente, luego de unos vacilantes pacitos la puerta se abrió con cuidado mostrando a una pequeña niña somnolienta.

—Hey Finn —Saludó Catra conmovida, la niña abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mirando hacia arriba.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó abrazándose a ella dejando salir un fuerte llanto.

La morena la tomó en brazos e ingresaron a aquella pequeña habitación tan tétrica, Adora cerró la puerta uniéndose al abrazo justo después.

— _No pudimos venir antes, lo siento_ —Susurró Catra con una voz temblorosa.

— _¿Puedo ime?_ —Preguntó llorando.

— _Aún no, aún no_ —Susurró Catra limpiando sus lágrimas y sentándola en la cama—, _tenemos poco tiempo así que no más lágrimas, hablemos y juguemos, hagamos lo que podamos en estas dos horas._

Finn con tristeza asintió, el problema es que las tres lloraban con un nudo en sus gargantas sin poder parar, la pequeña niña vio cómo se sentaban en el suelo mirándola con detenimiento y decidió sentarse en las piernas de Adora quien la envolvió en sus brazos soltando un suspiro tembloroso.

— _Te trajimos algo para que comieras hoy y unos juguetes, te compramos ropa también_ —Decía Catra temblorosa.

—... _No me guta quí_ —Susurró Finn—, _me da mucho miedo_.

Catra detuvo su movimiento mirándola dejando caer lágrimas.

— _¿Te han hecho daño?_

— _No... Pero me tatigan, no puedo habar, no entendo nada_ —Lloraba con un puchero—, _quero ime._

—... _Te prometo que si fuera por mí tu ya estarías fuera durmiendo en casa pero estamos en una lista de espera para tenerte y no se cuando va a durar... Tengamos paciencia_ —Le informaba Catra, Finn negó.

— _Quero ime de quí_ —Susurró con una voz apagada.

Catra se frustró sin saber que hacer, solo podía venir a verla una vez al mes, con cuidado tomó su celular entregándoselo en silencio y a escondidas por si había alguna cámara.

— _Si te sientes sola llama a Adora_ —Susurró, Catra se acercó a ella enseñándole como hasta que aprendió—, _no le muestres a nadie que lo tienes, mantenlo en silencio, no recibas llamadas de nadie ¿Entiendes? Te van a castigar si te ven con esto._

Finn asintió tomando el celular y escondiendolo con rapidez, las tres hablaron abrazadas mientras la pequeña niña comía el postre que le habían traído, poco después comenzó a cabecear luchando por mantenerse despierta hasta el último momento el cual llegó pronto siendo avisado por un golpeteo en la puerta cerrada.

—Ya es hora de que se vayan.

—Ya vamos —Avisó Adora viendo a Catra acostar a la pequeña en esa ruidosa cama tapando la con las nuevas mantas que Dereck le había comprado.

— _Duerme bien, el próximo mes vendremos a verte_ —Susurraba Catra viendo como los ojos hermosos de aquella adormilada niña se llenaban de lágrimas.

— _No quero que se vayan_ —Susurró con tristeza.

— _y nosotras no queremos irnos_ —Susurró Catra mientras veía a Adora acariciar su corto cabello con su gran mano.

Finn comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba al toque de Adora, ambas le miraron con una suave sonrisa que ella imitó.

— _Te amo Catra, te amo Adora_ —Decía con una voz temblorosa y débil, estaba cayendo dormida.

— _Y nosotras te amamos a ti_ —Respondió Adora sacando sorpresa en Catra pero Finn solo sonrió sonrojada.

— _Te amamos pequeña, descansa_.

Ambas besaron a Finn quien sonrió como solía hacerlo al despertar pero ella se durmió, tomando la basura salieron de la habitación y del orfanato ante todas las miradas, el párpado de Catra a penas se cerraba intentando que aquellas lágrimas no salieran de ella, a la cuadra después ambas comenzaron a dejar salir sollozos mientras se tomaban de la mano entrelazando sus dedos buscando contacto para consolar la tristeza que sentían al solo haber salido ambas de ese lugar.


	152. Chapter 152

Aquel día en la noche recibieron una llamada algo torpe de la niña nuevamente adormilada hablando entre balbuceos que a penas Catra entendía y así fue cada noche desde que le entregaron el celular, ella se quedaba dormida escuchando sus voces, el primer día al salir de allí a los minutos Adora recibió una llamada.

—Dime que no es Finn —Susurraba.

—Es un número desconocido.

—Contesta —Le pidió, Adora asintió haciéndolo.

—¿Hola?

—¡Adora! ¡Soy García, no pude comunicarme con Catra! ¿Estás con ella?

Adora miró a la chica que ladeó su cabeza y le entregó el celular algo extrañada.

—¿Tu le pasaste mi número? —Preguntó susurrando.

—¿Quién es? —Susurró tomando el celular y poniéndolo en su oreja— Habla Catra.

—¡Catra hola!

—Ah, rubia ¿Cómo estás?

—No contestabas tu teléfono así que tuve que buscar el de Adora.

—Oh, si... Se lo pasé a Finn —Confesó como si nada.

—¡Me encanta la idea! Espero que no se lo confisquen, bien, para lo que te llamaba, ¡En cada visita que le hagas a Finn vas a subir en la lista!

—¿Cuanto? —Preguntó deteniendo su caminar y jalando de Adora quien la miró preocupada.

—Bueno, con unos cuantos tecleos te acabo de quitar un año de espera —Los ojos de Catra se llenaron de lágrimas al oír aquello, su piel se erizó—, voy a hacer lo mismo el próximo mes, no sé si pueda hacerlo en el próximo próximo porque ya estarías siendo visible para el orfanato y si te subo de repente-

—Gracias —Susurró alegre.

—Estamos haciendo lo posible para ayudarte, esa pequeñita las quiere y necesita, eso es todo Catra, adiós —Cortó la llamada con una voz feliz.

Catra le entregó el celular a Adora quien sin saber que estaba pasando lo guardó, a los segundos de esta acción Catra saltó a sus brazos siendo tomada por la confundida rubia a quien besó múltiples veces.

—Wow —Decía encantada correspondiendo cada uno de los besos—, pero quiero saber que pasó.

Catra le dio un beso largo que llenó de calidez y paz a las chicas que estaban abatidas por dejar ahí a la pequeña.

—Subimos doce meses de lista de espera, ya no tenemos que esperar casi tres años, y el próximo mes que vengamos subiremos doce meses más y ya veremos como funcionará todo —Susurró Catra con una radiante sonrisa, Adora la besó haciéndola girar.

—¡Cada vez más cerca! —Exclamó Adora alegre— Tienes que enseñarme español, casi no puedo hablar con ella.

—Lo intentaré —Susurró tomando con sus manos y besando sus labios suavemente.

—Vamos a casa, tienes que comer algo, no has comido mucho hace un mes —Dijo Adora caminando con Catra en sus brazos.

—Sigo sin tener hambre pero un vaso de agua estaría bien —Decía feliz.

Cada día recibían llamadas de ella cuando estaba quedándose dormida, le hablan hasta escuchar sus ronquidos y cortaban la llamada, cada mes que iban la veían tan animada de verlas, las abrazaba con cariño y disfrutaban cada segundo a su lado cada vez más amando más a la pequeña que les dedicaba la más grande sus sonrisas, que les dedicaba palabras de amor a ambas aunque una a penas pudiera entender lo que hablaba, así fue hasta que una vez abrió la puerta casi sin fuerzas.

—Catra, Adora —Saludó con una débil sonrisa cayendo sobre sus piernas.

Adora la tomó de inmediato, Catra se quedó un tiempo afuera antes de entrar al escuchar las risas, con cuidado miró de reojo girando su cabeza hacia atrás, al ver quien era las hizo entrar rápidamente.

Ahí Catra quitó la ropa de Finn con rapidez viendo los moretones y traumatismo en su espalda, ambas temblaron al reconocer el tipo de marcas.

— _¿Fue Octavia?_ —Preguntó Catra tomando su carita, estaba ardiendo.

— _Si..._ —Susurró— _Le etaba pegando a un niño y yo... Él etaba atutado._

Catrs le sonrió suavemente besando sus mejillas, Finn sonrió soltando una risita torpe.

— _Eres una heroína_ —Dijo Catra sonriendole—, _como Adora_.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó Adora mirando a Catra, ambas estaban enojadas pero no querían mostrarlo, no frente a ella.

— _Finn, come esto_ —Le dieron un postre, ella algo débil comenzó a comer.

Ambas se alejaron de ella al verla y se fueron hacia un rincón, Catra le quitó el celular a Adora y marcó.

—Al habla García.

—... La golpearon ¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos adoptarla antes? —Preguntó Catra susurrando.

—Oh no, déjame ver, están en la lista de espera... No han subido, de hecho... Ustedes ya deberían haber sido capaces de adoptarla, creo que ya lo saben, no están anotando sus visitas en el sistema, ya pasó un bendito año.

Catra soltó un suspiro pesado, estaba muy enojada pero tenían la mirada de la pequeña encima.

—Haz lo que puedas hacer, por favor.

Catra cortó y se acercó a Finn sentándose en el suelo frente a ella, como si fuera costumbre ella bajó de la cama y se sentó sobre sus piernas para ser abrazada.

—¿Conoces a la que la golpeó?

—... Si, le destruí su ojo en una pelea en la Horda cuando era niña —Susurró abrazando a Finn con necesidad—, no pensé que mi pasado afectaría a Finn...

Catra besó su cabecita sacando una risita sobre ella.

— _Finn_ —Llamó Adora, está pequeña niña le miró—, _feliz cumpleaños_.

Finn hizo una expresión de dolor mirándolas a ambas dejándose caer en el pecho de Catra.

— _Muchas gracias_ —Sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— _Te amamos pequeña_ —Susurró Catra besando su frente, Finn subió sus manos—, _muy pronto podrás estar en casa, te lo prometo_.

—¿ _Si_?

— _Si_ —Dijo Adora sentándose a su lado.

Ambas la abrazaron con fuerza sintiendo su pequeño llanto que pedía algo: quería irse de ese lugar.

Catra hizo una expresión de dolor mirando a Adora quien besó debajo de su ojo tranquilizándola.

— _Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer para sacarte de aquí Finn, lo prometo._

Finn cayó desmayada por la fiebre, aún no se acababan las dos horas así que Adora fue a comprarle un remedio para las heridas y su fiebre, al salir miró hacia la mujer que le sonreía, hizo una expresión de enojo y salió por completo.


	153. Chapter 153

—¿No puedes hacer absolutamente nada? —Preguntó Catra mientras Adora ponía a Finn boca abajo teniendo su espalda descubierta.

—No sé qué hacer, no podemos decirles: no han registrado las visitas de Catra y Adora. Porque van a notar todo y si notan que estamos haciendo esto por ustedes, nos van a cortar los lazos con Finn —Explicaba Dereck preocupado por celular— Catra tienes que relajarte, piensa en algo, una posibilidad de cómo poder registrar tu entrada.

—¿Tiene que ser de forma legal? —Con seriedad preguntó aquello la morena.

—Si piensas en meterte en la noche no se puede —Negó.

Catra frunció su ceño viendo como Adora calentaba aquella crema con sus manos antes de ponerla en el cuerpo herido de Finn.

—Pensaré en algo pero probablemente incluya terceros —Susurraba avisando.

—Con tal de que no sea entrando a mano armada al orfanato y sacar a Finn todo bien.

—Maldita sea Dereck arruinas todo —Gruñó Catra sacando una risita de ambos en el celular.

La puerta fue golpeada con violencia, Finn tembló al escuchar eso.

—¡Fin de la hora de visita! ¡Fuera!

—Cómo la odio —Gruñó Adora—, quiero golpearla ¿Cómo se atreve a-

—No podemos hacer nada —Susurró Catra mordiendo su labio apretando sus puños con frustración.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó con sorpresa sin comprender.

—Si le golpeamos, si hacemos algo en su contra ¿Tu crees que parará? —Susurró con una voz llena de sentimientos acumulados— No, la vida no es así, si hacemos algo contra ella y se queda aquí la próxima vez que veremos a nuestra pequeña será sangrando y no solo con moretones y fiebre.

Los ojos de Catra temblaban, ambas le miraban con preocupación, al final Catra se quedó viendo como Adora hacia el tratamiento más rápido, Finn estaba triste al ver que ya debían irse.

— _Hey Finn_ —Susurró Catra—, _te sacaremos muy pronto, ya sabes que hacer si te sientes mal o si vuelve a pasar esto, llámanos._

Finn asintió asustada.

— _Te amo_ —Susurraba Catra agachándose a besar su frente.

Adora la vistió una vez terminó y le dio agua con una pastilla de aspirina para niños, la abrazaron con fuerza y salieron despidiéndose.

Frente a ella estaba aquella mujer, ambas pasaron sin siquiera mirarla saliendo del lugar, al salir y estando ya lejos ambas apretaron sus puños dejando que salieran las lágrimas de frustración.

—Quiero quemar ese lugar hasta los cimientos —Masculló Catra llena de ira.

—Piensa antes de hacer algo Catra, primero saquemos a Finn y a los niños y pum, quemamos todo —Trataba de calmar la situación.

—Dame tu celular —Exigió, Adora obedeció viendo como marcaba a un número no registrado.

—Depende de quién llame depende quien soy.

—¿Qué tan bueno eres con los disfraces?

—Mi gatita-

—Golpearon a Finn —Avisó llena de ira acumulada.

—¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Te voy a dar el dinero suficiente para comprar lo que necesites, quiero que reemplaces a la señora un día completo del próximo mes, el día de mi visita, me inscribirás y podré adoptarla.

—Se oye complicado y me encanta estar en tremendo drama-

—No me traiciones Double Trouble.

—Primera vez que no quiero hacerlo, gatita.

Catra cortó mirando a Adora quien tenía su rostro lleno de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo piensas tan rápido? —Preguntó con sorpresa.

—Si no lo has notado en estos seis años de relación, princesa, soy una estratega.

Catra fue alzada en los brazos de su amada quien la besó con cariño dejándola en sus brazos mientras caminaba.

—Eres la reina completa entonces —Susurró, Catra dejó salir una risa torpe mientras besaba nuevamente los labios de Adora—, creo que hay que empezar a comprarle cosas a Finn para la casa entonces.

—Finalmente —Chilló Catra abrazando a Adora con fuerza—, como amo a esa niña, debería ser ilegal.

—Me siento igual —Decía Adora con una gran sonrisa— ¿Deberíamos comprarle una cama aparte? —Preguntó.

—Es muy pequeña, tiene cuatro años —Decía con simpleza—, además quiero acurrucarla en la noche —Confesaba feliz— ¡Adora vamos a ser mamás! —Chilló meciéndola con insistencia manteniendo una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ya basta! —Exclamó Adora conmovida— ¡Te ves muy feliz y muy linda y mi corazón ya no puede con tanto! —Catra soltó fuertes risas.

—Hey Adora —Llamó Catra, esta le miró.

—¿Dime?

—Te amo mucho —Susurró juntando la punta de su nariz con la de Adora.

Adora viendo aquello con sorpresa se puso a llorar dejando caer lágrimas sin detenimiento mientras le miraba.

—Hace tanto que no escuchaba eso que pensé que ya no me amabas.

—Te amo pero eres muy tontita y me enojas mucho a veces —Susurró besándola—, bueno, eso es algo que también amo de ti.

—¿Es tiempo de acosar a Mermista para ver como ser madres? —Preguntó Adora coqueta alzando su ceja.

—Me parece buena idea.

Ambas se fueron riendo pero aún con el miedo de que algo más le pasara a la pequeña niña a quien tanto querían proteger.

En la noche recibieron la llamada de siempre, Finn estaba jadeando afiebrada aún.

— _Finn, ¿Qué color te gusta?_ —Preguntó Adora con dificultad.

— _¿Para que?_ —Preguntó con dolor soltando una tos seca.

— _Quizás pintar la habitación de ese color para cuando vengas_ —Respondió Catra.

— _O la ropa_ —Añadió.

— _¿Y ti nunca salgo de quí?_ —Preguntó la deprimida niña.

— _Entonces te sacaremos a la fuerza, no subestimes a Adora, quizás es tonta pero tiene mucha fuerza_ —Dijo Catra apoyándose en ella.

— _¿Po qué no lo han hecho? ¿No me queren?_ —Preguntó dejando caer lágrimas.

— _Yo no te quiero, te amo y estoy seguro que Adora si supiera de que hablamos diría lo mismo_ —Susurró calidamente.

— _¿Entonces por qué?_

— _Porque queremos estar contigo para siempre y por siempre, no queremos que nos separen de nuevo como lo hicieron una vez._

— _Quiero irme, tengo mucho frío Catra._

— _Falta poco, te lo juro_ —Susurró Catra con tristeza.

— _¿Cuanto más?_

— _Muy pronto..._

Catra sintió el leve llanto de Finn y como golpeaban su puerta con violencia.

—¡Cállate maldita!

Catra frunció su ceño llena de ira sintiendo los susurros de Finn quien tapaba sus oídos diciendo que tenía miedo.

Los golpes se fueron y sintieron sus dolorosos respiros que daba para no llorar.

— _Yo sé cuanto cansa sufrir, descansa mi amor, respira, aguanta un segundo y respira, cierra los ojos y duerma, muerde la rabia y respira, la vida, a veces no es justa la vida, hoy solo hay velas caídas, mientras te duela respira conmigo el dolor_ —Cantaba Catra mientras Adora le veía tranquilizando a su niña aún cuando la ira le carcomía la cordura.

Ambas pudieron sentir su respiración más calmada que se volvió un ronquido, Catra cortó la llamada soltando un respiro ahogado.

—Adora, necesito tiempo a solas-

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me vas a quitar el derecho a destruir mi propia almohada? —Preguntó Adora, Catra comenzó a llorar apoyándose en ella.

—Quiero que esté en casa Adora.


	154. Chapter 154

—¡Oh, querida, que hermosa eres! ¿Acaso son las botas de Licenciado Valeriano? —Preguntó Double Trouble pasando por al lado de aquella mujer que salía recién del orfanato.

—Muchas gracias y ¿Quién? —Preguntó extrañada siendo tocada por Double Trouble tan leve que no lo sintió.

—Me equivoqué de marca pero sí, están divinas ¿Dónde las compraste? —La mujer bostezó viendo borroso— Cariño te ves agotadísima, te dejó ir, si nos encontramos de nuevo me dices donde.

Ambos separaron sus caminos, la mujer caminó hacia su auto adormilada y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto sin dar más.

—¿Qué mierda? No trabajé tanto hoy... —Susurró cabeceando hasta quedar inconsciente.

Al hacerlo Double Trouble entró al auto desnudando a la mujer y tapándole con una manta, le robó toda la ropa y accesorios huyendo después.

A los largos minutos después llegó a la casa de las eternas prometidas viendo al agente del FBI sentado preocupado.

—¿Salió bien?

—Si, estará inconsciente hasta que le pongamos la ropa de vuelta, es hora del show estoy tan emocionade —Exclamó chillando— y volveremos con niña en brazos.

—Esa es la idea, desnúdate, hay mucho trabajo que hacer —Dijo Catra con una sonrisa tranquila.

Llegó la llamada, ambas fueron de inmediato a encerrarse en su habitación.

—Hey Finn-

—¡Catra-

—¡Deja de llamarla, ella no vendrá! —Se escucharon los golpes, Catra soltó un jadeo, estaba estupefacta escuchando aquello.

— _¡Teno miedo! ¡Suéltame me duele!_ —Gritaba Finn llorando y quejándose.

Catra se puso de pie de inmediato saliendo de la habitación hacia la puerta de inmediato.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Voy a ir a matar a una hija de puta —Dijo Catra llena de ira y tristeza.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Dereck poniéndose de pie viendo salir también a Adora que estaba incluso peor que Catra.

Pero Adora salió de inmediato sin pensar en nada más, Dereck las persiguió al igual que Double Trouble que detuvo a Catra golpeándola contra la pared con fuerza, Dereck detuvo a Adora quien soltó un grito de frustración.

—¡Están golpeándola!

—¡Yo me encargo de esto, apeguense al plan! —Tranquilizó Dereck subiéndose al auto— Quédense aquí.

Partió con rapidez, DT vio a Catra llorar de frustración sin fuerza ni siquiera para alejarle.

—Catra, hay que hacer esto.

Catra le miró y asintió entrando con ayuda de este a la casa, Adora estaba realmente frustrada, no podía llorar y se quedó afuera escuchando la llamada en su celular, los llantos de la niña seguían hasta que se escuchó un fuerte portazo luego de muchos minutos.

—¡¿Finn?! —Exclamó Adora.

—Suelta a la niña, Octavia.

Finn dejó de llorar al escuchar la voz escabulléndose y abrazándose al agente.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Denunciaron gritos, vete de aquí antes de que te arreste por maltrato a menor —Dijo Dereck serio.

Con cuidado luego de unos minutos se escuchó otro portazo y pasos acelerados.

—¡Adora! —Exclamó Finn.

— _¡¿Estás bien?!_ —Preguntó Adora relajada al sentir su voz.

— _¡Si!_ —Exclamó Finn— ¿Oh?

Adora sintió un ruido para luego silencio.

—Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que lleguen, no se preocupen.

No durmieron en toda la noche, era la mañana y DT estaba irreconocible.

—Dime algo.

—Quizás si no hubieras sido prostituta a Finn no le hubiera pasado nada —Imitó su voz a la perfección.

Ambas se quedaron calladas.

—Seh, está buena —Reía Catra—, en marcha.

—Espera, tienes que-

—Lo hice hace un mes, ya vayámonos —Dijo Catra sonriendo radiante.

—No puedo creer que me casé con alguien que no ha comido durante un año y se ha alimentado de barras nutritivas, agua y sol y que también no ha dormido nada y aún así se vea tan hermosa —Lloraba Adora.

—¡Hoy es el día y si todo sale mal me chingo a todos con la pistola que robé a Dereck, vayámonos! —Gritó Catra entre risas mostrando el arma.

—... Es tan hermosa —Suspiraba enamorada mirándola con una mirada llena de amor mientras DT la perseguía para que no hiciera nada con la pistola.

—¿Qué harás? —Preguntó Catra riendo.

—¿De qué?

—Cuando Dereck te arreste ¿Qué harás?

—Oh, tengo la forma perfecta de escapar —Decía coquete.

Catra suspiró aliviada y asintió, sus caminos se separaron, la morena fue a la universidad y él a hacer turno completo, Adora la persiguió corriendo hacia ella.

El plan era usar a DT durante el turno completo de la mujer mientras ellas seguían su día a día, en el momento en que debían ir a ver a Finn quedaría registrada la visita, van a seguir con la visita normalmente hasta que el sistema deje iniciar el trámite de adopción en cuyo caso se tornaría esto con un especialista que vería los papeles actualizados de la familia que quiere adoptar, DT se iría, le pasaría la ropa a la mujer y huiría en caso de que pueda escapar de Morgan.

Pasaron las horas tan lento que dolía, Catra estaba perdida mirando hacia el frente tocando el violín sin mirar nada.

—¡Catra! ¡De nuevo! ¡Si no te concentras ahora te voy a sacar de la orquesta de pasado mañana! —Era mentira pero tenía que poner un límite.

Catra le miró sonriendole, lentamente se acercó a ella besando su mejilla haciéndolo sonar, al alejarse le sonrió de nuevo.

—¡Uh~! —Molestó la orquesta viendo la escena.

Catra volvió a su posición volviendo a tocar definitivamente muy mal con la profesora en pleno ataque al corazón de lo acelerado que estaba.

—De todas formas concéntrate —Dijo la maestra en un tartamudeo.

Catra la miró pestañeando lento, la maestra alzó su ceja extrañada teniendo un escalofrío al verla tan... Torpe.

—Sabía que este día llegaría pero esto es... Muy pronto —Decía ella con expresión de desagrado.

Sí Catra estaba así Adora estaba peor, se caía a cada que tenía que tocar la pelota haciendo perder a su equipo.

—Adora, si sigues así te vamos a quitar del campeonato del próximo mes —Dijo un compañero.

—¿Quién es Adora? —Preguntó Adora luego de haber soltado una torpe risilla para luego sorprenderse por completo— ah caray, soy yo.

Esto soltó risas de todos quien les escuchaba, ambas no dejaban de pensar en la pequeña niña que tendrían pronto en sus brazos.


	155. Chapter 155

—Venimos a ver a Finn —Dijo Catra con la misma seriedad de siempre.

—¿En serio crees que van a dejar a una prostituta adoptar a una bebé? —Preguntó la mujer tecleando, las que estaban alrededor miraron aquello dejando caer una gota de sudor frío— Ya saben donde está.

Catra se fue con Adora de inmediato golpeando la cuarta puerta, escuchándose pequeños pasos la puerta de abrió.

—¡Adora, Catra! —Exclamó la niña.

Catra de inmediato la abrazó metiendola a la habitación aferrándose a la pequeña quien con pesar en su corazón comenzó a llorar, Adora entró cerrando la habitación viendo a Dereck en la cama de la pequeña sentado con mucho sueño.

— _¿Cómo estás pequeña?_ —Preguntó Catra sentándola en la cama tocando su cara con insistencia.

— _Me lele mucho_ —Confesaba alzando su playera, Morgan desvió su mirada de inmediato.

Catra miró sus heridas aún rojas en su costado y tomó su cara besando su frente.

— _Ya no vamos a soportar esto ¿De acuerdo?_ —Susurró Catra, Finn asintió aferrándose a su cuello.

El agente recibió una llamada la cual contestó de inmediato haciendo un gesto con su dedo, las dos le miraron atentas mientras la pequeña latina miraba esto confundida.

—¡Ahora! —Exclamó Dereck poniéndose de pie.

Adora con torpeza aceleró paso chocando con la puerta, Finn quien estaba deprimida soltó una fuerte risa burlesca al ver lo que pasaba.

— _¿Qué etá patando?_

— _Es algo que estamos haciendo, no te preocupes, quédate aquí, te traje muchos postres hoy no te los comas todos rápido_ —Decía Catra con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la niña quien asintió.

Catra la sentó en la cama entregándole todo despidiéndose los tres de ella mientras salían y cerraban la puerta.

Los tres llegaron a la recepción a ver a la mujer cansada.

—No se han acabado las dos horas ¿Qué quieren?

—Revisar la posición en la lista de adopción, queremos ver cuanto hemos avanzado ya ha pasado un año.

—Si, un año, te dije, una prostitu- ajam —Aclaró su garganta llamando a alguien.

Se acercaron muchas personas a ver eso, todas miraron a la pareja con palidez.

—... Tal parece que están... Listas para adoptar ¿Quieren proceder ahora con el proceso de adopción? —Preguntó la mujer.

—De inmediato.

—... Ugh, traiganla, yo no quiero ver esta mierda, una prostituta nunca debería ser capaz de ser madre —Decía yéndose saliendo como si nada.

Una mujer llamó por teléfono informando la situación para luego cortar.

—Espere aquí por favor.

Ambas no podían ni mirarse de lo nerviosas que estaban, Dereck soltó una risa para luego salir del lugar en busca de cierto personaje que se había perdido o escapado.

Catra juntó sus manos entrelazandola mientras con su pulgar acariciaba el otro, Adora sin embargo estaba temblando y no podía quedarse quieta en el lugar así que comenzó a moverse.

—Adora y Catra ¿Son ustedes? —Dijo una mujer con cara seria— Pasen por aquí, por favor.

Ambas se miraron tragando saliva completamente nerviosas, Adora pidió su mano y la morena se la entregó sin dudarlo, en aquel pasillo que siempre habían pasado caminaron hacia un lugar solitario, en pasos vacilantes se acercaron a aquel salón donde había un ordenado escritorio.

—Por favor siéntense —Pidió la mujer sentándose ella en su propia silla.

La pareja lo hizo también agradeciéndole, ambas estaban cohibidas.

—Deben hacer entrega de los documentos que son pedidos, imagino que los han traído —Dijo la mujer juzgandolas con la mirada.

—Por supuesto, aquí están —Entregó todo y cada uno de los papeles de forma organizada.

—Bien... Vamos a ver.

Ella se quedó callada un buen tiempo leyendo todo con lujo de detalle hasta soltar un suspiro.

—Dice aquí que usted está infertil al practicar una histerectomía ¿Por qué la practicó?

—Tuve un incidente violento que destruyó mi útero, no fue mi elección —Informó Catra.

—Veo aquí también que dice que sufriste de TEPT —Decía— ¿Cómo sabes si eso sanó por completo?

—Porque puedo tocarme, puedo tocar a otras personas y no tengo miedo de que me toquen como antes me aterraba, sané —Decía con una gran sonrisa.

Estuvieron así, la mujer no paraba de atacar a Catra quién respondía todo con tranquilidad.

—... Bien muchachas, las veo en una semana en el juzgado de familia para comenzar el proceso final de adopción, eso más las visitas a la casa y tendrán a su bebé.

La mujer vio como los ojos de Catra se iluminaban llenos de felicidad que se convertían en lágrimas, miró hacia su lado viendo a Adora quien le miraba radiante llena de alegría, ambas se besaron suave aún sostenidas de sus manos.

—¿Podemos hablar con ella antes de irnos?

—Adelante, prácticamente ya es parte de su familia, dudo que se las nieguen en el tribunal —Confesaba la mujer.

Catra le sonrió radiante mientras se ponía de pie chillando, Adora le siguió y ambas salieron despidiéndose de aquella mujer que sólo les miraba con una sonrisa.

Golpearon la puerta de la habitación de Finn pero esta no abrió, con cuidado la abrieron ellas viéndola llorar acostada en la cama tratando de llamarlas.

—¿Finn? —Preguntó Adora preocupada— ¿Qué pasó?

Esta volteó rápidamente viéndolas con sorpresa.

— _Penté que me odiaban..._ —Lloraba temblorosa— _poque se fueron..._

Catra se acercó a ella limpiando sus lágrimas sentándose frente a ella, Adora le imitó.

— _Tenemos que hablar de algo pero tienes que estar tranquilita o nos pondremos a llorar todos_ —Susurró Catra, Finn asintió—, _perdón por irnos pero traemos buenas noticias..._

— _¿Cuáles?_

— _Dentro de una semana iremos al juzgado de familia para ver si ya puedes venir a casa con nosotros para siempre y por siempre_ —Susurró Catra feliz.

Finn miró a Adora incrédula esperando confirmación, Adora sin saber de qué hablaban alzó sus pulgares sonriendo ampliamente nerviosa para así mirar a Catra de reojo.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Masculló Adora riendo nerviosa.

Catra reía suavemente mirándola con cariño, Finn siempre disfrutaba ver aquello.

—Le dije que dentro de una semana iremos al juzgado para adoptarla —Le informó con una sonrisa, Adora se sorprendió mirando a Finn asintiendo.

— _¿En terio?_

— _Si preciosa_ —Susurró Catra.

Finn se abrazó a Adora estirando su otro brazo hacia Catra quién se acomodó en este uniéndose al fuerte abrazo brindado por la alegre niña.


	156. Chapter 156

—Eso fue aterrador pero esto lo es más —Dijo Adora temblando.

—Deja de estar tan nerviosa nos van a descontar puntos —Empujó Catra.

—No, tú eres la que está nerviosa —Empujó Adora.

—¡Mentira! —Ambas comenzaron a empujarse, Adora la acercó a ella mientras esta tomaba su cara alejándola— ¡Aléjate!

—Solo un besito-

—Ajam —Aclaró su garganta una mujer que apareció de la nada.

Ambas detuvieron lo que hacían mirándola con palidez, tragaron saliva separándose y quedando frente a ella.

—Hola, bienvenida a nuestro hogar —Dijo Adora nerviosa.

—Bien, lo primero que noto es que está muy alejada de todo y están en la entrada de un bosque, puede ser peligroso para la nena —Anotaba, ambas se miraron sonriendo.

—Pase por aquí por favor —Guió Catra.

Adora abrió la puerta de la casa mostrando a la mujer que veía todo con cuidado viendo lo que era o no potencialmente peligroso para los niños pero ambas habían cubierto cada una de las cosas que eran peligrosas.

—... Bien, se han preparado bien ¿Dónde dormirá la niña?

—Aún no dormirá sola, le preguntamos y no quiere, de todas formas planeamos hacer una ampliación, eso o mudarnos —Dijo Catra, Adora asintió.

—Bien, me gustan los planes a futuro, veamos su habitación —Pidió.

Catra abrió la puerta con cuidado mostrando la habitación que estaba pintada de manera distinta.

—El amarillo no combina con el rojo y burdeo —Dijo la señora como detalle.

—Princesa, te dije que no combinabas —Se burló Catra, Adora se acercó a hacerle cosquillas sacando fuertes carcajadas de ella.

La señora mirando todo a detalle sonrió ante la pareja, vio también que tenían un mueble para la pequeña llena de ropa, también una canasta llena de juguetes, se habían preparado bien para tenerla.

—¿Qué fue lo que les gustó de la niña? —Preguntó la mujer mirándolas.

—Sus ojitos, la forma en que sonríe-

—Amo su voz aunque no le entienda nada y sus gestos-

—La forma en que es tan animada y feliz-

Ambas comenzaron a chillar hablando de la niña frente a la mujer quien solo ladeó su sonrisa aliviada, esa familia sería muy feliz con la pequeña.

—Esto sería todo... Mañana acérquese al orfanato a recogerla —Informó con una sonrisa.

Catra la abrazó de inmediato con fuerza, la mujer se sorprendió para luego también ser abrazada por la gran chica.

—Muchas gracias...

Una vez la mujer se alejó vio como la pareja celebraba entre lágrimas y grandes sonrisas para luego ver cómo un gran grupo de amigos salían del bosque tirandolas al suelo, sin saber que acababa de presenciar soltó una risita yéndose del lugar.

—¡Lo lograron! —Exclamó Glimmer besándolas en las mejillas para luego chillar.

Toda esa felicidad luego se convirtió en un llanto que entre todos consolaban, habían pasado por tanto que era un fuerte alivio aquella noticia.

—¡Catra! —Exclamaron dos niños corriendo hacia ella.

Catra quitó a todos de encima viendo llegar a la pareja de recién casados con los niños, ella los abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Cómo están mis sirenitos? —Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Bien! ¡Te extrañé! —Exclamó la niña tomando la cara de Catra besando sus labios levemente ya que Catra por reflejo se quitó.

Catra alejó a la niña soltando una risita avergonzada.

—¡Já! ¡Te dije que me iba a casar con Catra! —Exclamó la niña victoriosa.

El niño se avalanchó contra Catra estirando sus labios hacia ella mientras esta lo alejaba riendo.

—Si siguen acosando así a Catra los voy a demandar —Regañó Mermista.

Catra recibió un beso de Adora mientras le mostraba el anillo a los niños con burla.

—¡Yo ya me casé con ella! No tienen oportunidad contra mí —Exclamó victoriosa.

Adora recibió una patada en la canilla de la niña de tres años, está se quejó con dolor.

—Yo voy a crecer y me voy a casar con ella y nadie me dirá que no, ni mi mamá —Le sacó la lengua abrazándose a Catra quién reía animada.

—¿Cómo qué no? —Preguntó Mermista.

—Voy a ser gande así que no podrás conta mí —Decía para luego ocultarse tras Catra al ver cómo se acercaba su madre.

Catra tomó a ambos en brazos y los llevó a la casa mientras les hablaba animada cuando hubo un tiempo en que no podía ni siquiera verlos por el dolor de haber dejado a Finn, ahora todo estaba bien aunque luego de aquel incidente Morgan se la llevó arrestada por cómplice de Double Trouble, pero como este escapó no tenían cargos contra ella y la dejaron ir.

—De todas formas —Comentó Glimmer horas después cuando todos habían entrado— va a ser una tortura eh.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Adora quién tenía a Catra envuelta en su brazo.

—Ya saben, no podrán hacer el cuchi cuchi —Decía entre risas.

—¡Glimmer! ¡Mis niños están acá! —Le golpeó logrando que riera más.

—No creo que haya problema —Dijo Adora tranquila.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Glimmer desde que pasó el incidente no nos hemos acostado —Reía Catra.

Todos le miraron con sorpresa, incluso Mermista.

—¿Nada? ¿Nada durante seis años? —Preguntó incrédula.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó cómo si nada.

—Las dejamos solas entonces, hoy es ahora o nunca —Dijo Mermista tomando a sus adormilados hijos subiendolos al coche.

Y así todos se fueron dejando la casa sola, ellas solo se quedaron ahí en el silencio escuchando sus corazones latir.

—... Esto es... Incómodo —Comentó Adora.

Catra cerró sus puños mientras se avergonzaba, Adora miró aquello preocupada.

—¿Pasa algo-

—Adora ¿Quieres hacer el amor? —Preguntó con sus mejillas ardiendo.

Adora parpadeó sin saber que pasaba, lentamente se dio cuenta de la situación, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder tomando un cálido color, algo nerviosa y sin saber que decir se quedó callada mirando a la morena.

—¿Tu quieres hacerlo?

—... Esta es la última oportunidad y ya han pasado seis años de todo eso... Quiero creer que ya sané... ¿Tu no quieres hacerlo?

Adora sintió la profunda mirada de Catra, una mirada que parecía descubrir cada detalle de la verdad en sus ojos, con cuidado dejó de rodearla con su brazos y tomó sus manos.

—Catra... Sería un honor intentar —Susurró con una sonrisa.

Catra sonrió aliviada acercándose a ella depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios mientras se abrazaban.


	157. Capítulo CLVII

—Okay... Esto es...

Ambas estaban completamente sonrojadas la una frente a la otra en el sofá.

—¿Cómo se hacía esto? —Susurró Catra sacando una risa de Adora quien prendió la televisión— ¿Ya te vas a rendir?

—No, voy a poner música de ambiente —Susurró besándola.

Adora sentía el corazón de Catra palpitar con fuerza, era increíble, al alejarse la vio completamente sonrojada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¡Ngha! —Se tapó quejándose— ¡Me da vergüenza y ya!

Adora puso una canción que Catra reconoció de inmediato, quitó las manos de su cara mirando la televisión.

—Siempre fuiste la que dio el primer paso —Susurró Adora—, recuerdo incluso la primera canción que pusiste mientras dejabas caer tu abrigo.

Catra sonrió con cariño acercándose a Adora, ambas comenzaron a besarse, los labios de ambas eran suaves, al sentir el roce de estos sintieron una buena sensación de calidez, la morena se apegó más a Adora quien fue recostada en el sofá por ella quien se alejó del beso sonriendo seductiva.

—¿Por qué no empezamos sacando esa inútil ropa tuya? —Preguntó Catra acercándose a Adora apoyando su pecho en el de ella quedando tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban.

Adora se sonrojó al sentir las manos de Catra quitando su camisa, con cuidado la quitó dejando su torso a la vista.

—Hey Adora —Susurró Catra seductiva en su oreja, Adora se estremeció— gracias por llamar.

Catra fue tomada por Adora quien hizo que cambiaran de posición, ahora la morena estaba acostada en el sofá.

—No puedo creer que tú creas que yo me voy a soportar un segundo más de esto —Decía quitando si camisa por completo viendo a Catra quién sonreía mordiendo su uña— ¿Es en serio?

Adora quitó su sujetador para dejarlo caer, Catra alzó su ceja sonriendo desafiante, la rubia se estremeció por completo al ver la fija mirada de la chica a la que amaba, con lentitud quitó la playera de Catra quitando también su sujetador, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices y era tan diferente a la primera vez que vio su cuerpo... Era mucho más hermoso.

—No mires tanto si puedes tocar —Susurró Catra seductiva.

Adora se dejó caer sujetándose del apoyabrazos del sofá con fuerza, Catra se sorprendió al ver sus ojos llenos de deseo acumulado por años, se estremeció corriendo su mirada, estaba completamente sensible.

—Catra estoy tratando de mantenerme quieta, no me provoques —Susurró para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja, Catra soltó una respiración entrecortada.

Catra comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de Adora metiendo su mano escabulléndose entre su ropa, Adora soltó un jadeo al sentir el toque de la morena quien con la otra mano soltó el cabello rubio mientras movía su mano lentamente en su clítoris.

—Te amo —Susurró Adora, Catra quitó su mano y bajó los pantalones de Adora con rapidez.

La morena sentó a Adora sacando toda su ropa por completo sentándose en el frío piso, con cuidado separó las piernas de esta.

—Esto me trae muchos recuerdos, ven aquí —Pidió Catra, ambas se besaron apasionadamente, la rubia sintió la mano de ella masturbandola en el beso soltando leves jadeos.

La morena alejó a Adora mordiendo su labio con cuidado hasta alejarla por completo, con sus manos acomodó a la rubia casi recostándola en aquel sofá, Catra comenzó a besar sus piernas haciendo un camino de besos al lugar donde quería llegar, una vez cerca sintió el espasmo que tuvo la mujer que amaba.

Catra besó su clítoris mirando hacia arriba viendo directamente a la de ojos celestes quien tembló al sentir la lengua de ella lamiendo sin quitar la mirada su rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Nmngf —Adora tapó su boca al sentir la succión de Catra quién se ponía en otra posición, estaba ahora de rodillas con sus piernas abiertas con su espalda curvada hacia abajo.

—Satisfacer a mi novia y mirar su bello rostro —Susurró Catra volviendo a lo que hacía.

—Eso es- hah —Adora soltó un jadeo mientras se estremecía respirando cada vez más costoso— Mnmgf.

Catra desabotonó sus propios pantalones sin parar lo que hacía y con mucho cuidado metió su mano comenzando a masturbarse, Adora se estremeció por completo al ver aquello sintiendo la succión de Catra quién se alejó jadeando, con su otra mano insertó uno de sus dedos cuya uña cortó en poco.

—Hah... No- —Gimió Adora temblando— Ah, mierda Catra-

Catra aumentó la velocidad de su mano soltando una voz costosa y suave, se detuvo poniéndose de pie mientras frente a Adora sacaba sus pantalones y ropa interior sentándose en una de sus piernas.

—¿Catra?

Esta comenzó a mover sus caderas usando la pierna de Adora para masturbarse mientras ella con su mano la masturbaba también, la rubia se estremeció soltando jadeos que se mezclaban con los de Catra, con cuidado acarició uno de sus pechos tomando el pezón y masajeandolo, la morena aumentó el suelto e hipnótico movimiento de sus caderas y de su mano comenzando a soltar gemidos suaves al igual que Adora quien masajeó sus propios pechos sin despegar su vista de la estremecida y excitada Catra. Con cuidado tenso su pierna haciéndola más dura, la morena tembló siguiendo el movimiento.

—Adora, Adora... —Llamaba entre gemidos cosa que encendió por completo a la nombra— Mnfg —Catra mordió su labio intentando que los gemidos no salieran de ella.

Adora comenzó a tener espasmos ante el constante movimiento de Catra en su clítoris, soltó algunos gemidos viendo como Catra sonreía seductiva al ver aquello, con su otra mano corrió todo el cabello que estaba en su cara por el movimiento para luego abrir su boca al comenzar a tener su orgasmo, sus piernas y manos temblaban estremecidos, Adora también llegó a este punto junto con ella sintiendo los espasmos.

—Mierda esto de siente bien —Salió de Catra para luego dejar salir gemidos apretando la pierna de su amada con sus muslos para luego dejar de moverse respirando agitada.

Adora también soltó algunos pero estaba tan concentrada en Catra que no quería opacar su voz con la de ella.

Catra se apoyó en el hombro de su amada soltando una risita mientras le miraba con el cabello en su cara.

—¿Qué?

—Nada... Solo había olvidado lo bueno que se sentía —Susurró seductora.

Catra con cuidado acostó a Adora en el sofá poniéndose sobre ella con una sonrisa, la rubia sonrió de igual forma, ambas se besaron mientras la morena alzaba una de las piernas de su esposa acomodándose entre estas.

—¿Estás segura? —Susurró Adora con la sangre en su cabeza.

—Lo estoy —Sonrió.

Catra comenzó a moverse con delicadeza encorvada hacia la rubia quien tomando su nuca la acercó a ella para besarla, Catra aumentó la velocidad de aquel movimiento fluido, temblaron al aún estar sensible pero se sentía tan bien que no querían parar, sentándose comenzó a moverse sin detenimiento alguno, su largo cabello se mecía con el movimiento durante su acción se aferró a la pierna de Adora quien abría su boca soltando gemidos aferrándose al sofá.

—Catra-

—Oh maldita sea —Gemía Catra completamente estremecida con su cara completamente roja.

El choque de sus pieles, el movimiento y sus gemidos hacían toda la situación más de lo que debía ser, Catra se detuvo al tener un fuerte espasmo al igual que Adora, ambas soltaron fuertes gemidos aferrándose a lo que tenían a mano, al detenerse aquella sensación ambas respiraba agitadas y de forma entrecortada.

—Te amo —Susurró Catra sonriendo, Adora le sonrió también dejando caer su cabeza tratando de relajarse—, nos volvimos viejas.

—Tu quizás, yo pienso seguir —Dijo mientras la tiraba hacia el otro lado del sofá con cuidado.

—Mal momento para encender tu interruptor sexy Adora —Susurró Catra siendo besado, la rubia alzó su ceja con una mirada seductora.

—Yo creo que no hay mejor momento que este —Susurró abriendo con cuidado las piernas de Catra—, dime si te duele.

Catra asintió sintiendo los labios de Adora sobre su clítoris, con cuidado recogió su largo y dorado cabello en su mano para que no interrumpiera en la acción de la rubia quien succionaba haciendo soltar jadeos de la morena quien sintió la mano de Adora quien miró hacia arriba, Catra tomó una profunda inhalación y lo soltó todo a los segundos lentamente para luego asentir.

Adora con cuidado metió un dedo en ella viendo su reacción mientras lamía el clítoris, con cuidado presionó aquel sector blando sacando un gemido de Catra quién asintió con tranquilidad.

La rubia siguió el movimiento con cuidado mientras estimulaba el clítoris de su amada mirándola, Catra soltaba leves gemidos con su mano en su pezón masajeandolo durante la acción de su esposa.

Catra soltó un fuerte gemido tapando su boca con sorpresa mientras sus caderas seguían el movimiento de Adora quien sonrojada lo hizo más rápido e insertó otro dedo.

—No- —Gemía Catra temblando excitada tirando del cabello de Adora quien se estremeció— Me voy a-

Adora sintió como sus dedos eran cada vez más apretados y siguió presionando completamente cautivada por la voz de Catra quién estaba teniendo fuertes espasmos.

—¡Adora- —Exclamó en un gemido que hizo temblar a la rubia.

Adora subió una pierna de Catra entrelazándola con las de ella juntando sus clítoris, rápidamente comenzó a moverse rápido haciendo presión en el lugar.

—¡Mnfmg! —Catra tapó su boca dejando caer lágrimas entre gemidos.

Adora comenzó a gemir con ella, buscando su mano la entrelazó con ella mientras temblaban y sus pieles rozaba.

—¡Te amo, maldita sea! —Exclamó Catra soltando un leve grito entrecortado, su cara estaba completamente roja.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo —Gemía repetitiva entre jadeos y espasmos dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas por la excitación.

Sintió el espasmo en su vagina, palpitaba, rápidamente llenaba la necesidad de Catra con sus movimientos sintiendo sus gemido en donde llamaba a su nombre, esta abrió su boca sin que nada saliera de esta y arqueó su espalda en el orgasmo, ambas se vinieron, durante esto Adora se encorvó hacia Catra dejando descansar su cabeza allí luego del orgasmo y aún teniendo espasmos incontrolables en todo su cuerpo al igual que Catra quién se abrazó a ella enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

Ambas estaban respirando de manera entrecortada aún saliendo gemidos leves de ellas, sus piernas temblaban y sus cuerpos estaban sudados, se miraron con una sonrisa besándose suavemente realmente agotadas.

—... Estoy oficialmente sanada entonces —Susurró Catra teniendo a su esposa en sus brazos.

—... Catra.

—¿Si princesa? —Preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, necesito seguir —Susurró besando su cuello, Catra soltó una risita.

—Me molestaría si no lo hicieras.


	158. Chapter 158

—¡Pfft! —Una risa aireada y comprimida similar al sonido de una tetera salió de Glimmer quién estaba encorvada con sus manos en cada pierna algo flexionada— ¡Está usando silla de ruedas! —Gritó entre risas.

Catra tapó su cara avergonzada al ver tremendo acto que Glimmer estaba haciendo en medio de la calle.

—¡Bow! —Llamaba apoyándose en él sin poder respirar de la risa para luego mirarla con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¡¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?!

—¡No es eso! ¡Estoy tan emocionada que no tengo fuerzas!

—¡Pfft! ¡Imagino que Adora también y que por eso le tiemblan las piernas! —Exclamó entre bulliciosa carcajadas.

—Te odio —Susurró completamente roja.

Adora le sonrió apenada con sus mejillas rojas, ambas se quedaron viendo sonrojándose por completo como dos adolescentes enamoradas y desviaron su mirada.

—Ahora, en serio ¿Cuanto lo hicieron?

—... La última vez fue cuando salimos del baño —Aceptó Adora.

—Espera... ¿Toda la noche? —Preguntó Glimmer sonrojada.

—Eran seis años sin hacerlo ¿Qué esperabas?

—Quizás deberías tomar nota, Bow —Dijo Catra coqueta, Bow se sonrojó por completo bajando su mirada.

—Hay que ir por Finn —Dijo Adora alegre.

Catra llevaba una mochila vacía entre sus brazos mientras era llevada por su esposa, al estar afuera los cuatros soltaron un suspiro tratando de relajarse, la morena con cuidado se puso de pie, sus piernas temblaban, Glimmer nuevamente comenzó a reírse al igual que Bow, Adora se acercó a ella ofreciendo su brazo y entraron.

Al llegar vieron a todos en silencio y cuando llegaron vieron a la real mujer completamente abatida.

—No sé cómo lo lograron pero lo hicieron, tú no deberías tener el derecho a un bebé porque eres retorcida, siempre lo has sido —Decía la mujer llena de ira.

—Venimos a buscar a nuestra hija —Dijo Catra victoriosa.

La mujer sin poderle negar nada les dio el paso, ambas pasaron caminando a paso lento, afortunadamente sería la última vez que la irían a ver en ese lugar, golpearon la puerta con delicadeza y la pequeña niña adormilada abrió.

—¿Catra? ¿Adora? —Preguntó con sorpresa.

— _Ven, entremos_ —Dijo Adora tomando su mano y las tres entraron con todos mirando aquello.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ —Preguntó la niña perdida mientras a Adora se le era entregada la mochila.

— _Hoy es un día muy especial pequeña_ —Susurró Catra mirándola con una sonrisa—, _empaca todo, nos vamos de aquí._

— _No- ¿Es mentira_? —Preguntó insegura.

— _No lo es, por fin podremos ir a casa_ —Susurró alegre, Finn con sorpresa se abrazó a ella soltando un fuerte llanto ahogado en Catra quién la abrazó con fuerza—, Adora toma mi celular también —Recordó Catra.

— _Te amo Catra_ —Confesó repentinamente, ambas chicas se miraron con una sonrisa—, _te amo Adora, las amo_ —Terminó en un llanto.

Catra besó su cabecita múltiples veces que terminó sacando risitas de ella quien besó la mejilla de Catra.

—Creo que ya está —Dijo Adora con la mochila llena y con el celular de Catra en la mano.

—Salgamos de aquí —Dijo Catra levantando a Finn al pasar esto Adora le siguió poniendo la mochila en su espalda.

Las tres salieron de allí ante las muchas miradas, Finn miraba todo aún sin creer que saldría de allí pero lo hizo, vio la recepción y como todos le miraban mal.

— _¿Po qué etán enojados?_ —Preguntó apenada.

— _Porque sólo piensan en lo que ellos consideran correcto, no te preocupes Finn, no volverás a ver estas caras_ —Tranquilizó Catra, Finn asintió viendo hacia adelante, cerró sus ojos con fuerza al ser cegada por la luz.

—¡Felicidades Finn! —Exclamó Glimmer mirando a la pequeña.

Finn la miró desconociendola pero le sonrió alegre, Glimmer conmovida se sonrojó mientras sus ojos brillaban.

—Es tan hermosa —Susurró alegre.

—Te lo dije —Reía Catra—, _Finn hoy es tu día, dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

— _Ir a casa_ —Susurró mientras se abrazaba a la morena descansando su carita en el cuello de esta.

— _A casa se ha dicho_ —Avisó Catra sentándose en la silla de ruedas acomodando a la niña en sus brazos.

Finn no se quiso soltar de Catra y la miraba todo el tiempo, la morena le miró con una sonrisa mientras la acunaba.

— _¿Estás muy cansada? Deberías descansar, es un largo viaje_ —Susurró con una sonrisa.

— _¿Esto sinifica que ahora son mis mamás?_ —Preguntó Finn, Catra y Adora se detuvieron.

— _No te sientas obligada a llamarnos así_ —Susurró Catra—, _pero si, ahora legalmente somos tus madres_ —Sonrió radiante.

Finn con sorpresa soltó risitas torpes con sus mejillas sonrojadas alejándose de Catra dedicándole a ambas una sonrisa igual a la que la morena le mostró.

— _Tengo mamás_ —Celebró mirándolas.

Adora rompió en llanto de inmediato con lágrimas que no pudo soportar, Finn se sorprendió y miró a Catra quién tapaba sus ojos.

— _Lo siento pequeña, estamos algo felices, vamos a llorar por un tiempo más_ —Se disculpaba Catra dejando caer lágrimas.

Finn las miró con sorpresa, ambas estaban tan felices que no había forma de calmar aquello.

— _No sabemos cómo ser mamás pero vamos a dar lo mejor que podamos de nosotras porque te amamos ¿Si?_ —Susurró Catra sonriendole, Finn sintió su nariz picar con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y acumulándose ahí.

— _Si_ —Dijo asintiendo cerrando sus ojos dejando caer las lágrimas.

Catra la abrazó con fuerza siendo correspondida de inmediato por la pequeña quien tenía un puchero en su pequeño y hermoso rostro.

Se fue así todo el camino hasta notar que estaban llegando a casa por fin, miró a su alrededor recordando lo que pasó y tembló.

— _¿Y si me llevan de nuevo?_

— _Cómo una buena amiga enana dijo alguna vez: Los golpearemos en la cara_ —Dijo Catra de inmediato, Finn maravillada asintió.

Finn bajó de la silla de ruedas caminando hacia la puerta, Adora se acercó y la abrió con cuidado, la pequeña niña al entrar sintió los gritos.

— _¡Bienvenida Finn!_ —Exclamaron, la niña se asustó escondiéndose en Adora quien reía nerviosa.

Luego de que sintiera las risas se relajó y miró a su alrededor lleno de globos rojos y blancos, habían niños también jugando con ellos, lentamente se acercó a las personas quienes le miraron atentamente, Finn les dedicó una gran sonrisa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— _¡Muchas gracias!_


	159. Chapter 159

Finn algo nerviosa volvió a Adora mientras Catra entraba viendo todo con sorpresa parándose con cuidado de la silla.

—Se lucieron eh-

—¡Catra! —Exclamaron los niños corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola con fuerza.

Finn vio aquello escondiéndose detrás de Adora quien miró aquello algo preocupada.

—Oigan, quiero presentarles a alguien —Les habló a los niños—, _Finn, ven acá_ —Catra estiró su mano hacia ella, la pequeña de ojos azules temerosa tomó la mano de la morena acercándose.

—¡Es la niña pirata! —Exclamó Niord, el niño.

—Buena memoria, ella se llama Finn, es mi hija —Dijo algo avergonzada, todos le miraron con ternura—, _Finn ellos son hijos de una amiga, ella se llama Astarté y él se llama Niord_ —Presentó a Finn.

—¡Hola! —Exclamaron los niños— ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Finn entró en pánico sin entender lo que decían.

—Oh, cierto, ella no habla nuestro idioma —Informó Catra—, habla español.

—¿Entonces como habamos? —Preguntó Astarté acercándose a Catra con sus labios estirados, la morena la alejó y fue tomada por Adora.

—¿Quieres un beso? Ven, yo te doy uno —Estiraba Adora sus labios mientras Astarté gritaba empujándola sacando risas de Finn.

—No sé a quién salió tan- —Dijo Mermista interrumpiéndose al ver a su esposo estirando sus labios hacia ella de la misma manera— No dije nada.

—¿Queres juegar? —Preguntó Niord rodeándola con una juguetona sonrisa, Finn le miró para luego mirar a Catra.

— _Preguntó qué si quieres jugar con él_ —Tradujo Catra, Finn avergonzada asintió mirándolo y este tiró de su mano sacándola de casa.

—¡Aventura!

—¡Niord! —Exclamó Astarté corriendo hacia ellos.

—Pero acaba de llegar —Se quejó Adora.

—Déjala divertirse, tendrá toda la vida con nosotras —Susurró Catra besándola.

Al alejarse ambas se sonrieron la rubia la envolvió en sus brazos abrazándola cálida viendo a la niña jugar sin entender lo que parloteaban ambos chicos quienes encontraron la forma de comunicarse con ella al tomar una rama y dibujar en la tierra.

Los tres niños se metieron a jugar al bosque, Catra suspiró mirando a sus amistades.

—No puedo creer que soy mamá, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? —Preguntó Catra entrando en pánico— ¿Debería dejarla con George y Lance? Mierda tengo que trabajar.

Mermista soltó una risita acercándose a Catra poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Bienvenidas a mi vida.

—Tengo que enseñarle inglés sino no va a poder ingresar a kinder —Susurró Catra—, eso es el próximo año-

—Cálmate reina, Finn es bastante inteligente, va a aprender rápido —Decía Adora con tranquilidad.

Sintieron unos pasos rápidos y vieron a Finn corriendo hacia ellas con algo entre sus manos.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —Preguntó Catra.

Ella estaba ya completamente sucia pero alegre mostrándole a la rana que tenía entre sus manos.

— _¡Un sapo!_ —Exclamó alegre.

Catra soltó fuertes risas al ver la cara de Adora quien se alejaba.

— _Déjame y le saco fotos_ —Dijo Catra tomando el celular de Adora.

Alejándose levemente les sacó una foto a ambas y Finn volvió al bosque entre risas mientras ambos chicos le esperaban.

—¡Adora querida! —Exclamó Madame Razz llena de felicidad— ¡Las frutas de mi pay está en el bosque jugando!

—Ella se llama Finn Madame Razz —Reía Catra— y es oficial y legalmente nuestra hija ahora.

— _¡Ah! ¡Un león!_ —Chilló Finn corriendo hacia ellas ocultándose tras Adora.

Catra miró y vio a Melog correr tras ella ambas soltaron fuertes carcajadas.

—Melog ¿Dónde estabas? Desapareces y vienes de la nada ¿Conseguiste otra familia gato traidor? —Preguntó Catra tomándolo y besándolo.

— _¡Es un león!_ —Gritó Finn señalándolo.

— _Es algo grande pero no es un león_ —Reía Catra tomando la patita de Melog con cuidado y meciéndola como si estuviera saludando—, _su nombre es Melog y es familia._

—¡Ah! —Chilló Finn alejándose, Melog maulló tranquilo escapando de los brazos de Catra caminando lentamente hacia Finn quien retrocedía.

— _Finn, no te hará nada, solo acaricialo_ —Reía Catra junto con los demás.

Finn se detuvo confiando en lo que Catra dijo y con cuidado puso su mano con la palma hacia el frente cerrando sus ojos mientras temblaba, Melog maulló haciéndola saltar acercándose a la trigueña niña quien sintió el pelaje del gato quien se hizo cariño en su mano ronroneando, lentamente abrió sus ojos viendo la escena dejando de temblar.

— _Oh... Lindo león_ —Susurró acercándose a él y acariciarlo sintiendo más su ronroneo, sus ojos brillaron encantada.

Finn lo tomó en brazos a penas y huyó con él hacia el bosque entre risas, Catra tocó su corazón tomando la ropa que estaba ahí mirando aquello encantada, miró a Adora quien tenía sus ojos brillantes conmovida.

—Dame mi celular por favor —Pidió Catra.

Glimmer al ver cómo Adora se lo pasó gritó quitándole el artefacto tirándolo a Bow quien chillando con una voz entrecortada lo tiró hacia afuera rompiéndolo por completo.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?! —Exclamó Catra con un ceño fruncido.

—¡No mas celular para ti! —Exclamó Glimmer pálida— Cada que tocas el celular algo malo pasa.

—Maldita sea Glimmer —Se quejó yendo a buscar lo que quedaba de su celular—, tenía la foto del compromiso y de Finn cuando llegó, te odio.

Catra lo tomó abriendo el dispositivo y quitándole la memoria aliviada, los señaló a ambos.

—A la próxima que me hagan esto le voy a pedir a Adora que los tome y los tiré como lo hicieron con mi celular, era el regalo de Adora, maldita sea y chinguen a su madre —Decía dolida haciendo un puchero.

—Puedo comprarte otro-

—¡NO! —Gritaron todos.

—Maldita sea —Se quejó Catra entrando a casa—, los odio.

Finn llegó corriendo entre risas gritando algo que Niord le había enseñado en inglés.

—¡Adventcha! —Exclamó alzando su brazo mientras era tirada al suelo por ambos hermanos quienes reían agitados.

Sea Hawk miró aquello completamente conmovido limpiando la lágrima que caía por su ojo, se estaba haciendo tarde y ellos no volvían, algo preocupados entraron en el bosque, caminando un tiempo los vieron durmiendo abrazados en un árbol.

—Bueno, esto me trae recuerdos —Dijo Glimmer sonriendo.

Mermista, Sea Hawk y Adora se acercaron a los niños tomándolos en sus brazos para llevarlos dentro de la casa.


	160. Chapter 160

Ahí estaban ambas bañando a sus adormilados niños quitándoles todo rastro de tierra, Finn con sus párpados pesados miraba a Catra con una sonrisa torpe.

— _¿Qué?_ —Preguntó Catra con una sonrisa durante la limpieza del cuerpo de su hija.

— _Te amo_ —Decía riendo torpe, Catra sonrió alegre viéndola cabecear.

Mermista miró a Catra con una sonrisa limpiando a sus dos pequeños que se quejaban por el insistente baño de su madre, al terminar los enjuagaron y secaron, la pareja se fue luego de un rato al ver que sus hijos ya no podían más, se despidieron de todos quienes también decidieron irse luego de esto.

Al estar la casa con estas tres tomaron a la agotada chica llevándola a la habitación, Catra destapó la cama mientras veía a su esposa acostarla ahí.

—¿Dormirán conmigo? —Preguntó Finn, Adora miró a Catra.

—Si, iremos de inmediato, cierra tus ojitos —Susurró Catra besando su frente.

Ambas salieron al taparla y apagar la luz, la niña les miró insistente pero en completo silencio.

—Tengo que conseguir trabajo —Susurró Catra preocupada.

—Por ahora no necesitamos nada, tranquila-

—Necesito trabajar, Adora —Dijo insistente—, tenemos que pagarle a George y Lance para que cuiden de ella también.

—No es necesario.

—Adora, ese lugar no se mantiene sólo —Decía nerviosa.

—Está bien, ven —Abrazaba Adora a Catra quién la abrazó delicada soltando un suspiro relajándose en los brazos de su esposa.

—La mejor medicina —Susurró Catra avergonzada.

— _¿Catra?_ —Preguntó Finn mirándolas desde la puerta— _¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Me tengo que ir de nuevo?_

Catra le miró preocupada y negó.

—Adora, vamos a dormir con Finn —Le susurró acercándose a la pequeña quien la abrazó—, _nadie vendrá por ti, eres nuestra pequeña._

Finn asintió siendo acostada nuevamente por Catra quién fue por su pijama cambiándose dándole la espalda a la niña quien se acercó tocando las cicatrices de la morena.

— _¿Fuite como yo?_ —Preguntó Finn.

Catra tembló para luego mirarla apenada, Finn se sorprendió.

— _Nunca quise que pasaras por eso, fue poco el tiempo en que te conocí pero me cautivaste con todo lo que hiciste_ —Susurró Catra tocando su mejilla—, _no quería que fueras como yo._

Finn tragó saliva abriendo sus ojos y boca con sorpresa, Catra besó su frente.

— _Espero ser buena para ti, Finn._

Finn con cuidado se abrazó al torso desnudo de Catra aferrándose a este mientras Adora miraba desde la entrada con una sonrisa y mirada de ternura aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban.

— _Ahora tengo que vestirme, permiso_ \- —Dijo Catra notando como Finn se aferraba más a ella.

Catra la tomó en sus brazos para luego buscar su pijama y ponerlo por encima de Finn quien reía soltando a la morena quien le sonrió suave. Una vez fue liberada se cambió por completo llevando a Finn a la cama y acostándose a su lado.

—¿Y Adora? —Preguntó Finn mirándola.

—Hey Adora ¿Vienes? —Preguntó Catra sonriendo, Adora entró con su cabello suelto y asintió.

Con cuidado se vistió como Catra lo hizo pero en lugar de sentir una pequeña mano sintió una grande y una pequeña.

—¡Woah! —Tocaba Finn la espalda de Adora— _¡Es como una roca!_

Catra reía para luego atacar a ambas haciéndoles cosquillas, ambas soltaron fuertes carcajadas hasta no poder más, Adora se vistió y tomó a ambas en sus brazos acostandolas, con rapidez fue a apagar las luces y se acostó en la cama, Finn estaba en el medio.

— _Buenas noches Finn_ —Susurraba Adora besando su sien.

— _Descansa pequeña_ —Susurró Catra besando su mejilla.

Ambas estaban algo alejadas de ella por miedo a incomodarla, Finn estaba acostada mirando al techo sin saber cómo dormir.

—¿Adora? ¿Catra? —Llamó nerviosa.

—¿Hmm? _¿Quieres ir al baño?_ —Preguntó Catra.

— _¿Sandwich de Finn?_ —Susurró apenada.

Ambas se miraron con sorpresa y le sonrieron abrazándola rápidamente, Finn se sorprendió.

— _No queríamos incomodarte_ —Susurró Catra besando su frente.

Finn sintió los brazos de ambas rodeándola y sonrió cálida, trató de relajarse pero a pesar de tener sueño no podía dormir, pasó horas así mirándolas a ambas sin saber que hacer.

—Hey Finn —Susurró Catra mirándola, la niña tembló ante la profunda mirada de la morena—, _no has dormido nada ¿Qué pasa?_

—¿Catra? _¿Estás despierta?_

— _Si, de hecho, ambas_ —Susurró golpeando a Adora quien abrió sus ojos como si nada.

—Oh, hey Finn —Saludó alegre.

— _Estábamos esperando a que hablaras pero... Nada_ —Susurró Catra acariciando su cara— _¿Hay algo que te preocupe?_

— _No_... —Mintió hasta sentir los ojos insistentes de ella que la hizo temblar evitando su mirada, Adora reía.

— _Bien, no te obligaré a decir nada que no estés lista a decir_ —Susurró besando su sien para luego acomodarla en sus brazos—, _solo duerme._

—... _Tengo miedo_ —Susurró— _¿Y si desperto y de nuevo etoy en ete lugar?_

—Dijo que tiene miedo, que que pasa si despierta y está en ese lugar de nuevo —Tradujo Catra preocupada.

Adora miró a la pequeña mostrándola su mano derecha la cual cerró dejando su meñique afuera.

—Te prometo que eso no pasará —Dijo Adora sonriendo—, promesa de meñique.

Catra sonrió y miró a Finn traduciendo lo que decía, esta con torpeza imitó a la rubia quien tomó su pequeño meñique con el suyo para luego cantar algo que ninguna de las dos entendió pero la pequeña solo asintió.

— _Ven, toma nuestras manos, cuando despiertes será lo primero que notarás_ —Susurró Catra besando su mejilla.

Finn con cuidado tomó un dedo de cada chica y se relajó, ambas le miraban con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras balbuceaba cosas que ni Catra podría entender, su agarre era fuerte pero cada vez se suavizaba más, al hacerlo su carita se iba hacia un lado dejándola caer con sueño, lentamente se quedó dormida con su boca levemente abierta, ambas se miraron con una sonrisa tierna, con cuidado se acercaron y besaron sus labios suave, al alejarse se acostaron a dormir junto con la pequeña a la que apreciaron un poco más antes de cerrar sus ojos y acomodarse a su lado sintiendo aquella pequeña mano envolviendo su pulgar.


	161. Chapter 161

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana molestando a aquellos cerrados ojos con su intensidad, era cálido, con cuidado trató de mover sus manos sintiendo el peso sobre estas, miró y sonrió alegre soltando risitas torpes mientras las miraba dormir a su lado.

Catra y Adora quienes aún dormían por no haber podido dormir en todo el día de ayer le imitaron, Finn con cuidado liberó sus manos al sentir ganas de ir al baño, con cuidado bajó de la cama y caminó a pies descalzos hacia el lugar, vio todo aún con la decoración sonriendo y fue directo al baño, al salir se puso a jugar con los globos persiguiéndolos por toda la casa hasta sentir los pasos de alguien, miró hacia atrás viendo a Catra adormilada estirando sus manos.

— _Buenos días Finn_ —Saludó Catra sonriendo somnolienta— _¿Quieres tomar algo para desayunar?_ —Finn asintió emocionada.

Catra se acercó a su lado y besó su cabeza para luego seguir su camino a la cocina.

— _Bien ¿Quieres yogur o leche?_ —Preguntó mostrándole.

— _¡Leche!_

— _¿Galleta o cereales?_

— _Galleta po favo_ —Sonreía alegre, Catra correspondió la sonrisa y le sirvió todo.

— _Siéntate_ —Pidió, Finn asintió y a paso apresurado se subió a la silla con algo de dificultad—, _hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer y tenemos poco tiempo para hacerlas._

— _¿Qué cosas?_

— _Tienes que aprender inglés para comenzar la educación aquí_ —Indicaba Catra acercándose a la mesa con el vaso de leche y el plato de galletas—, _aquí está el menú que pidió señorita._

— _¡Muchas gracias!_ —Exclamó alegre.

—¡¿Por qué me dejaron sola durmiendo?! —Exclamó Adora desde la pieza, Catra reía y Finn sin entender también lo hizo.

Adora salió haciendo un puchero y corrió hacia Catra levantándola mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, Finn sonrió alegre.

—Oh, cierto —Dijo Catra entre quejidos—, oh m- —Al momento en que iba a decir aquello miró a Finn— Princesa ¿La hora?

—¿Hmm? —Adora fue por su celular para luego correr al ver la hora— Son las 9:15am

Catra palideció y fue a tomar una rápida ducha mientras Adora vigilaba que Finn estuviera bien.

— _Estoy tratando de aprender español_ —Le dijo a Finn.

— _Tengo que sabe inglé_ s —Sonrió Finn para luego seguir comiendo.

Adora le quedó mirando con cariño hasta sentir a Catra saliendo rápido y encerrarse en la habitación.

— _¿Qué pasa con Catra?_ —Preguntó ladeando su cabeza.

—Uhm... _No sé qué significa eso_ —Susurró apenada, Finn hizo un puchero para luego terminar de comer.

Catra salió a los minutos ya vestida con una larga bolsa de tela gruesa que cubría algo.

—Adora báñate —Mandó, esta asintió—, _Finn ven aquí, no tenemos mucho tiempo._

Finn bajó de la silla y fue hacia Catra quién la metió en la habitación.

— _Bien, hoy tengo orquesta así que probablemente no voy a estar contigo todo el día, otra cosa es que como no conoces a nadie tengo que llevarte a la universidad_ —Dijo sonriendo apenada.

— _¿Oquesta?_

— _Si ¿Quieres ir?_ —Preguntó Catra.

— _Si quero_ —Susurró emocionada.

— _Primero a vestirse_ —Dijo Catra poniendo una mano sobre el nuevo mueble—, _esta es tu ropa, aquí tienes ropa interior_ —Señaló el primer cajón—, _aquí hay playeras, aquí hay pantalones, aquí hay pantalones cortos, aquí hay vestidos y en el último hay abrigos._

Finn se sorprendió y abrió los cajones viendo como estaban repletos de ropa.

— _¿Todo eto es mío?_

— _Claro que sí_ —Susurró cálida, Finn sonrió alegre buscando entre las cosas lo que más le gustaba.

Al tener todo sacó a Catra de la habitación y se encerró allí, la morena solo reía ante eso, Adora salió de la ducha y fue abrazar a su esposa quien se quejó.

—¡Agh, estás mojada! —Le alejaba, Adora sonriendo se acercó a su oreja.

—Antier eso no te molestaba —Susurró coqueta, Catra la alejó avergonzada mientras ponía sus manos en su cara—, te amo.

Catra se detuvo avergonzada y se apoyó en ella suspirando acalorada.

—Y yo a ti Adora —Sonreía cálida mientras era abrazada por su esposa.

La puerta sonó y salió una pequeña mirando su ropa con sorpresa, ambas vieron aquello impresionadas.

— _Te ves muy hermosa_ —Dijo Catra sonriente— _¿Te queda bien?_

— _Si_ —Decía estirando sus brazos y piernas.

—Me visto y nos vamos —Susurró Adora besando a Catra quién la miró llena de amor y la abrazó siguiendo el beso—, Catra, la niña-

Luego de un tiempo dejó de luchar contra Catra recibiendo ese tierno y cálido beso que le daba su amada esposa, Finn miró aquello con sorpresa, ellas realmente parecían una verdadera familia, al alejarse Catra sonrió radiante caminando hacia la niña que algo extrañada se acercó siendo tomada por la alegre mujer.

—¡Finalmente! —Exclamó Catra alzando a Finn quien se sorprendió sin saber que pasaba— ¡Estamos completas! Ahora todo parece tan real, por fin la tenemos —Decía rápida girando abrazando a la delicada niña.

— _¿Qué etá patando?_ —Preguntó Finn sonrojada.

Adora alzó sus hombros sin entender nada de la emoción de Catra que parecía contagiarla.

— _Ayer estaba tan cansada que casi no pude estar contigo y no pude celebrar, dime que quieres de regalo de bienvenida y te lo compro_ —Sonrió radiante.

—... _Quero etar con utedes... Para siempre_ —Susurró avergonzada— _y que me dejen juegar en el boque, po favo._

Catra soltó una suave risita para luego besar la mejilla de la pequeña quien reía suave.

—Adora —Susurró Catra mirándola con sus pupilas dilatadas— ya somos madres —Avisaba emocionada.

Adora las abrazó con fuerza besando la cabeza de Finn quien hizo lo mismo que aquellas veces en que había llegado, tocó el sector besado mientras soltaba risitas avergonzadas, la rubia luego besó los labios de Catra quién correspondió cerrando sus ojos, la pequeña niña aprovechó el momento para besar las mejillas de ambas riendo casi con maldad.

—Tenemos que irnos porque llegaré tarde al ensayo general —Avisó Catra bajándola—, princesa llévale ropa extra por favor, alguien parece ser un demonio de tasmania.

Finn entendió eso y sacó su lengua para luego huir hacia fuera de la casa donde vio al gato quien se hizo cariño en ella quien lo tomó en brazos con cariño viendo el bosque que tanto quería recorrer.


	162. Chapter 162

Adora le puso el traje de plástico a Finn mientras Catra se ponía el suyo y envolvía su traje en otro a parte, bajaron con cuidado tomando la mano de Finn quien reía con las gotas de lluvia chocando su cara, al bajar por completo se sacudió como si de un perro se tratase.

—Vamos al baño —Tomó Catra su mano con rapidez y las tres fueron.

Con cuidado se sacaron el traje que a Finn le quedaba muy grande, se llevaron muchas miradas de los que las notaban.

— _Vas a tener que quedarte con Adora_ —Informó Catra tomando su rostro con rapidez y besando sus mejillas—, _Adiós, Adora cuídala, que no se escape_ —Pidió Catra besando sus labios para luego irse con rapidez.

—¿Catra? —Preguntó Finn preocupada.

—Ella va a tocar el violín —Dijo haciendo los gestos, Finn salió corriendo tras ella escapándose de la rubia.

Al llegar a aquel lugar vieron a la orquesta completa ya tocando, la profesora se quejó al verla llegar tan tarde quitándole el vestuario.

—Ve con los violines primeros —Dijo ella, Catra con rapidez asintió tomando el violín y yéndose a sentar.

Finn miró aquello con sorpresa al sentir la orquesta completa, en silencio miró a la única que le interesaba ver notando cómo se posicionaba con el violín y cerraba sus ojos repitiendo las notas que escuchaba con seriedad, con rapidez hizo una nota larga junto con el grupo de violines, la pequeña niña se sorprendió de golpe miró a la mujer que le miraba con orgullo para luego volver a ver a la morena.

Adora miró a Finn preocupada sin saber cómo llamarle para que fueran a su clase, esta le miró con sus ojos titilantes señalando a Catra, la rubia dejó salir una risa silenciosa y sonrió con ternura mientras asentía, sin que Finn desviara su atención le preguntó si se iría con ella o se quedaría ahí, esto lo hizo con sus manos, la pequeña dio su decisión: se quiso quedar, la alta se despidió y corrió hacia su clase.

Finn se sentó en aquel piso de madera frente a la posición donde la morena estaba, la profesora lo notó dejando caer la batuta de su mano, con ella toda la orquesta se detuvo.

—¿Ese es Finn? —Preguntó atónita mirando a Catra quién miró a su hija.

—Si, lo es —Dijo con simpleza—, oh, olvidé avisarles.

—¡Oh por Diosa! —Exclamó la maestra corriendo hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza— ¡Felicidades Catra! —Chillaba.

Los demás también la rodearon abrazándola felicitándola, Finn entró en pánico al ver a tantas personas a su alrededor, chillando corrió hacia ella tirando de su brazo y alejándola de todos estirando sus brazos de lado a lado frente a ella.

Catra miró aquella con una sonrisa, agachándose la envolvió en sus brazos besando su cabeza.

— _Estoy bien, ellos solo están_ _felicitándome_ —Reía Catra abrazándola aún más.

Fin aún así se mantuvo ahí protegiéndola de quienes la miraban riendo con ternura.

— _Pues ahora tengo dos princesas que me protegen parece_ —Reía suave Catra quién la abrazó hasta que se tranquilizó.

—Hay que seguir con el ensayo, tomen asiento —Puso orden la maestra tomando la batuta del suelo.

Catra se alejó de Finn y volvió a su lugar como todos, esta terminó sentándose al lado de ella en caso de que alguien se volviera a acercar, la morena solo sonrió al ver lo sobreprotectora que era, le recordaba a Adora.

Al terminar la pieza Catra dejó el violín y tomó a Finn levantándola.

— _Tienes que ir con Adora ahora_ —Le indicó, Finn se quejó.

— _Quero etar aquí_ —Reprochó.

— _De hecho creo que la pasarás mejor con ella, aquí si sigues como sigues te dará tortícolis de tanto mirarme_ —Reía Catra suave—, profesora, iré a dejar a Finn con Adora.

—No te demores, debes practicar tu solo.

Catra le guiñó el ojo sonriente, Finn miró aquello ofendida y corrió hacia la maestra empujándola.

— _¡No mire a Catra señora!_ —Exclamó enojada.

Todos comenzaron a reír, Catra tapó su cara avergonzada soltando leves risas, era idéntica a Adora.

— _Ven aquí, vamos con Adora_ —Llamó Catra estirando su mano siendo testigo de la mirada enojada que la pequeña le daba a la maestra.

Con rapidez fue hacia Catra tomando su mano para volver a mirar a la maestra quien soltó carcajadas de lo igual que era a Adora.

La morena vio como se relajada la niña al alejarse por completo de la sala.

— _¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí?_ —Preguntó, Finn hizo un puchero caminando enojada.

Al llegar vieron a Adora con su uniforme corriendo en la cancha pateando la pelota con fuerza y esquivando.

—¡Hey Adora! —Llamó Catra, Adora al mirar cayó al piso, Finn se escapó emocionada tras la pelota corriendo con velocidad— ¡Cuida de Finn!

Adora sonrió parándose corriendo hacia la pelota, Finn corrió con la pelota siendo pateada con sus pies, sin saber que hacer los compañeros del equipo contrario la persiguieron.

—¡Finn! ¡Aquí! —Exclamó Adora, Finn agitada la pateó hacia Adora quien corrió un poco más y la pateó con fuerza haciendo el gol cayendo de cara al piso— ¡Woah!

Adora corrió hacia Finn chocando sus manos, la pequeña soltó risas abrazándose a la rubia quien la tomó en brazos, el equipo de Adora se acercó a celebrarle a la niña quien no paró de reír emocionada.

La entrenadora dejó jugar a la energética niña con su madre quien la miraba y cuidaba de todo aún así jugando bien con ella, los del equipo se veían bastante cómodos jugando a su lado sobretodo al tener ventaja ya que sabían que sí algo le pasaba a la bebé el culpable quedaría a un suspiro de dejar de existir, lamentablemente pasó a manos de su propia madre, un pelotazo golpeó la cara de Finn ya dañada, todos se acercaron preocupados a verla pero en su rostro tenía una sonrisa.

— _Et_ _o fue ¡Increíble!_ —Exclamó alegre mirando con brillantes ojos a la rubia quien reía apenada.

Finn se pasó todo el día con Adora quien rápidamente fue a vestirse junto con la pequeña quien veía a la morena caminar con un vestuario completamente distinto al que traía, la pequeña tiró a la rubia señalando a la de traje.

—Lo sé, tenemos que ir rápido antes de que empiece la orquesta —Dijo tratando de representar sus palabras con sus manos, Finn entendiendo apresuró su paso viéndola con un leve sonrojo.


	163. Chapter 163

—A ver —Decía Catra en cuclillas arreglando al incómodo Finn—, creo que ya estás —Terminaba de arreglar su cabello y besó su frente.

Finn aún con un puchero tocó su frente riendo, Adora suavizó su mirada al sonreírle, la pequeña le miró igual y la abrazó con fuerza sacado risas de la rubia quien la tomó en brazos y se levantó.

—Finn —Le habló sacándola del baño, esta le miró—, vamos a ir a ver a Catra pero tenemos que estar muy, muy calladas —Dijo poniendo su dedo en diagonal sobre sus labios, Finn asintió imitándola.

—Vamos~

Adora la llevó en brazos, ambas estaban estaban bañadas luego de estar prácticamente todo el día jugando, la mayor miraba a la pequeña algo preocupada de que se durmiera y no pudiera ver a Catra en el escenario.

Rápidamente subió viendo como la pequeña se acomodaba en sus brazos descansando su cabeza poniéndola sobre el hombro de la rubia, siempre miraba su Cabello el cual ahora tenía suelto y húmedo aún así se mecía con cada movimiento de Adora, Finn soltó una torpe sonrisa y escondió su cabeza en el cabello de esta.

Los ojos celeste se movieron para mirar que hacía la niña de cuatro años pero no lo entendió así que solo siguió caminando hasta llegar, estaban al otro lado de la universidad llegando a la ciudad de Mystacor, donde había mucha más gente que en Bright Moon, Finn miró todo con sorpresa dejando de esconderse en el cabello de Adora, era su primera vez allí, muchas personas se acercaban a saludar a Adora al punto en que casi no podían caminar fluido sin toparse con alguien.

—Lo siento, estoy algo ocupada-

—¡Nhgr! —Exclamó Finn alejando a todos enojada.

Adora sonrió y se despidió de todos corriendo con su hija en brazos quien mordió su mejilla con una expresión de enojo.

—¡Ay! ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué-

Finn la soltó dándole una lengüetada al lugar que mordió y se abrazó a ella acomodándose tranquila, Adora sonrió espasmada sin saber por qué le había encontrado tanto parecido a Catra en ese momento.

Con cuidado la bajó ante un enorme lugar, Finn se escondió atrás de ella protegiéndose de aquel lugar.

—Vamos a ver a Catra y recuerda —Dijo Adora mirándola— shh —Puso su dedo en sus labios, Finn hizo lo mismo.

—Shh.

Adora tomó su mano y entró con la pequeña a ese gran lugar de piso blanco y negro, habían medianas estatuas ahí y la gente vestía muy elegante, Finn se miró a sí misma cohibiendose al no estar vestida para la ocasión pero la rubia se veía tan normal también y no le molestaba en absoluto.

—¿Quieres ir al baño? —Preguntó Adora con mala pronunciación.

Finn asintió repetitivamente, Adora la llevó de la mano con cuidado, al llegar Finn se soltó mirando todo con sorpresa, era un baño de lujo.

—No tenemos tiempo Finn —Decía Adora tomando su mano y entrandola a una de las cabinas de donde fue expulsada por la niña quien se encerró ahí.

Adora se miró en el espejo acomodando su ropa, y su cabello, lo miró extrañada, quizás tenía algo que Finn encontraba gracioso.

Cuando lo iba a tomar en una cola sintió un chillido, asustada miró a su lado viendo a Finn que negó al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿No quieres que me tome el cabello? —Preguntó sin entender lo que pasaba.

—¡No, no, no, no! —Negaba— _Adora mala._

Adora bajó las manos con una suave sonrisa y levantó a la pequeña para que lavara sus manos, al terminar salieron yendo a la entrada principal donde frente alguien quería entrar pero le negaron la pasada.

—Su vestimenta no cumple con el código estipulado para esta orquesta.

La persona se quejó saliendo rápidamente del lugar, ambas fueron detenidas también.

—¡Adora! —Saludó el mismo que dijo eso— Hace tiempo no te veía, oh, hoy toca Catra ¿No?

—Si, creo que ya estamos algo atrasadas —Reía nerviosa.

—¿Quién es esta pequeña? —Preguntó mirándola, Finn se escondió tras de Adora.

—Ella es mi hija —Decía con una cálida sonrisa, Finn miraba aquello encantada, no sabía que había dicho pero era algo bonito de seguro.

—Está por empezar, vayan a sus asientos —Les dio el pase libre.

Adora se despidió entrando ambas en aquel lugar, todo se hizo oscuro y sintió el temblor de Finn, con cuidado se detuvo tomándola en brazos hasta llegar a aquel lugar donde la bajó, dejando el miedo de lado abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mirando a su alrededor.

— _¡Mira!_ —Señaló hacia arriba, Adora soltó una risita mirando hacia arriba.

El techo tenía una parte que era hundida en forma de la mitad de un círculo, allí con adornos de oro había una obra de arte pintada era amplia, Finn bajó su mirada mirando el gran lugar donde estaban, todo era nuevo para ella y señalaba todo tirando de la ropa de Adora quien solo miraba los hermosos ojos azules de la pequeña titilar de la emoción.

Con cuidado caminaron por el centro y vieron a Glimmer alzar su mano saludando, Adora sonrió aliviada acercándose con Finn de la mano, había un espacio para ambas, la niña al llegar vio a ambos niños amarrados a la silla soltando una risita.

— _¿Po qué_ _lo_ _tienen amarrados?_ —Preguntó sin que nadie pudiese entenderle.

—Mamá ya —Se quejaban ambos queriendo jugar con Finn.

—Shh —Los calló Mermista al ver cómo las luces se volvían leves.

Finn tomó la mano de Adora como reflejo tensandose, está besó su pequeña mano y le pidió que mirara hacia el iluminado escenario lleno de sillas en la misma posición que como en la universidad la diferencia fue que el piano estaba en un costado del escenario y había una peana frente a todos los demás.

Lentamente se sintieron pasos por sobre la madera, primero pasaron los de percusión yéndose al final de lado izquierdo para ellos frente al escenario, pasó el grupo de timbales y percusión, luego las trompas, trompetas, trombones y tubas quedándose delante de los grupos pasados anteriormente, siguiendo esto pasó otro grupo de trompas que se puso adelante pero junto con el otro grupo, un chico pasó solitario siendo el único al arpa y se puso primero que las flautas, pasaron el grupo de los instrumentos de viento madera, clarinetes, fagotes, contrafagot, flautas que quedaron frente a los otros grupos oboes y corno inglés.

A los segundos pasaron los violines primeros, se comenzaron a sentar donde Catra se había sentado y esto llamó la atención del atento Finn quien miraba entre las personas para ver si estaba pero no, dejaron su asiento libre.

—¿Y Catra? —Preguntó Finn jalando de la ropa de Adora quien sonrió.

—Mira atenta y shh —Susurró besando su frente, Finn rió con torpeza para luego callarse y mirar sin haberle entendido del todo.

Entró el grupo de los violines secundarios, las villas y los violonchelos, como últimos en llegar entraron los contrabajos.

Todos estaban sentados hasta que el director de la orquesta entró, todos se pusieron de pie y el público comenzó a aplaudir su caminar hacia la peana, Finn y los niños aplaudieron siguiendo a los adultos, en este caso la directora de la orquesta era la profesora quien al subir volteó haciendo una leve reverencia al público, de inmediato presentó con sus manos a alguien que pasaba vestida formal, Finn creyó reconocerla así que aplaudió de todas maneras como el público, ella traía una viola en sus brazos, está hizo una reverencia y dio la bienvenida a alguien más.

A penas dio su paso en el escenario Finn se sorprendió sonrojandose, Adora sonrió también con sus mejillas ardiendo, el grupo completo aplaudió fuerte viéndola entrar con aquel traje con detalles de oro, su cabello estaba tomado y traía su antifaz puesto, los niños inquietos ya querían ir al escenario con ella, esta a paso lento se acercó mirando al público y saludando a los niños tirándoles besos, al ver a sus dos personas favoritas les sonrió con un sonrojo que su antifaz tapaba, en sus manos traía aquel hermoso instrumento que siempre trataba con delicadeza.

Al llegar donde la directora hizo una reverencia hacia ella y su compañera, una al público y otra a la orquesta algo característico de ella, Finn hipnotizado se acercó al escenario mirando a su madre más de cerca, Catra le miró con una sonrisa para luego ir a su posición.


	164. Chapter 164

La directora bajó yendo hacia el piano junto con las chicas al llegar de pusieron en línea dando una reverencia más, la maestra fue al piano, ambas acomodaron su atril frente a ellas, miraron a la pianista quien lentamente comenzó a tocar el opus cinco: Andante molto cantabile de Max Bruch.

Ambas se pusieron en posición comenzando al mismo tiempo, Finn miraba aquello encantado, aquella mezcla se oía muy bien, Adora con cuidado tiró de su brazo aún sentada y la acercó a ella alejándola del escenario, la niña con cuidado escaló a Adora sentándose en sus piernas mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de esta mirando atenta a Catra, la rubia abrazó a Finn acomodándose y la imitó mirando a la chica quien tocaba llena de emoción.

Finn miró a los niños tratando de escapar del amarre de Mermista pero ella miraba victoriosa al saber que no podrían salir, nuevamente se acomodó en los cálidos brazos de aquella mujer a la que miró hacia arriba embobada.

—Mejor mira a Catra —Susurraba en bajo volumen, Finn dejó salir risitas sin entender a lo que la rubia decía pero miró a Catra con un sonrojo aferrándose a la calidez de una de sus madres.

El sólo pensarlo le sacaba una enorme sonrisa de ella, Catra muchas de las veces dirigía una mirada hacia sus seres más amados viendo los ojos de ambas en ella, siempre se encontraban sus miradas y sonreían.

Aquel violín se mezclaba con las melodías del cello y el piano, aún así en el escenario no había más reina que ella, de colores apagados pero todas las miradas sobre ella, se movía suavemente sintiendo cada nota vibrar esto tranquilizó a los niños quienes dejaron de moverse solo para ver a Catra.

Al terminar Andante molto cantabile la pianista se puso de pie con lentitud mientras Catra bajaba el arco con delicadeza dejando el violín sobre el piano, ambas se quedaron mirando frente a frente, la mujer le sonrió con cariño a quien solo asintió con cuidado, la pianista tomó el violín y Catra se sentó en la banca frente al piano acomodándose lista para tocar Op. 5: II. Allegro Assai.

Adora se sorprendió al igual que todos, Finn recordó que habían jugado en el piano en uno de esos cinco días y tuvo un escalofrío que erizó su piel.

Catra comenzó a tocar notas rápidas y con agilidad seguidas por el cello y luego el violín que era tocado por la maestra, Finn se estremeció escuchando miró a Adora quien estaba completamente sonrojada mirando a la morena, la pequeña niña sonrió sonrojándose también para luego desviar su mirar a la morena tocar en armonía y sin error aquel hermoso blanco piano.

Finn se escapó de los brazos de Adora corriendo emocionada sin subir al escenario, sólo se quedó ahí mirándola tocar el piano, Catra se sorprendió y le sonrió algo avergonzada mientras la maestra soltaba risitas silenciosas sin detenerse.

— _Woah, tengo una mamá muy genial_ —Dijo emocionada con sus ojos brillantes.

Catra le miró al escuchar eso, sus ojos brillaron llenos de lágrimas, sin dejar de tocar le sonrió alegre hasta dar las últimas notas de Allegro Assai.

Se llenó de aplausos aquel lugar, Finn también aplaudió viendo como Catra se ponía de pie sentándose frente a ella, Finn se sorprendió sin saber que hacer, con cuidado Catra se agachó hacia la orilla del escenario donde estaba su pequeña y besó su mejilla.

— _Yo también tengo una hija muy genial_ —Susurró sonriendo alegre, Finn sonrojada tocó su mejilla con sus labios temblorosos comenzando a dejar caer lentas lágrimas—, _ve con Adora, aún falta mucho._

Catra se puso de pie mientras veía a la niña correr hacia Adora quien la tomó al verla llorar escondiendo su cara en el torso.

Para finalizar con el trío la directora le entregó el violín a Catra para luego ir a sentarse a la banca del piano, se miraron ya en posición y comenzaron de inmediato, después de una nota se sumaron ambas, un inicio fuerte para el tercer movimiento llamado Presto del opus cinco de Max Bruch.

Finn limpiaba sus lágrimas pero seguían cayendo, Adora le miró preocupada sin saber que hacer ante aquel llanto silencioso así que sólo la abrazó acariciando su corto cabello.

Los niños quedaron mirando a Finn aferrarse a Adora mientras sollozaba con preocupación al igual que todos porque la pequeña no paraba de llorar y aunque no hiciera ruido alguno... les preocupaba verla así.

Al terminar aquella intensa música se escucharon los plausos, Adora aprovechó ese momento para alejar con cuidado a Finn limpiando sus lágrimas.

— _¿Qué pasó?_ ¿Te duele algo? —Lo primero lo dijo en español pero lo otro en inglés.

— _Catra me dijo que era su hija_ —Lloraba aferrándose a Adora de nuevo.

—Ah, rayos —Cambiaba la última palabra al estar con Finn— ¿Qué hago? No entiendo lo que dice.

Los ojos de Adora se llenaron de lágrimas sin saber que hacer mientras Catra les miraba preocupada viendo llorar a Finn y viendo a su esposa entrar en pánico poniéndose a llorar con su hija.

Quiso acercarse pero la maestra negó con su cabeza para luego subir a la peana tomando la batuta en su mano, Catra se sentó mirando a ambas llorando y sólo suspiró lista para tocar esta vez junto a la orquesta completa la obra de Tchaikovsky: el lago de los cines, el primer movimiento era uno tranquilo que espero que calmara la pena de ambas.

Entre aquella hermosa melodía salida de la orquesta ambas personas lloraban mientras los de su alrededor no sabían que hacer y solo las miraron abrazarse hasta que una cayó rendida en un profundo sueño que relajó a Adora también quien suspiró completamente aliviada al no sentirla sollozar más, Catra quién no quitó su mirar de ellas también suspiró aliviada concentrándose por fin en la orquesta.

Luego de treinta y un minutos de orquesta esta terminó, al hacerlo la directora hizo una reverencia hacia la orquesta, Catra con respeto se puso de pie y estiró su mano dejando el arco en la otra, ambas juntaron sus manos y se sentó de nuevo al separarlas, la maestra destacó a ciertos músicos de la orquesta mientras los demás se quedaban allí y en lugar de aplaudir pisaban el piso, la maestra destacó a Catra quién se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia, el grupo de amigos gritó aplaudiendo con fuerza despertando a Finn quien miró a su alrededor aplaudiendo sin saber que pasaba, Adora soltó una risita al igual que Catra quién vio eso del escenario para luego sentarse otra vez, la directora salió dejándolos ahí, la gente comenzó a irse una vez la luz dejó de ser tenue.

Finn estiró sus brazos abrazándose al cuello de Adora acomodándose ahí, la rubia la envolvió en sus brazos aliviada, Catra sonrió cálida a eso.

Cuando al fin salieron de ese lugar todo el grupo espero a Catra quién llegó siendo rodeada por sus compañeros quienes la felicitaban tocando sus hombros y manos, Finn y Adora vieron esto con enojo.

—¡No, no! —Exclamó escapando de los brazos de Adora quien también se acercó a ellos alejándolos de su esposa.

Catra miró aquello entre risas y se agachó a ver a Finn enojada con todos lista para golpear a alguien.

—Está bien, ya se alejaron.

— _¡No! ¡Tenen que irse a la chucha!_ —Gritó, ninguna de las dos entendió lo que dijo pero Catra con su dedo golpeó su sien.

— _No sé qué dijiste pero no digas groserías_ —Dijo, Finn hizo un puchero—, _vamos a casa, estoy agotadísima, tienen que contarme que le pasó en la cara a Finn._

Catra se puso de pie con ayuda de Adora, Finn tomó la mano de ambas y así, tomadas de las manos, se fueron a casa, a su tranquilo hogar.


	165. Chapter 165

— _Finn, ya, es mucho, ven_ —Llamó Catra desde la puerta de la casa hacia el bosque.

Catra escuchó los quejidos a lo lejos que no se acercaban, la morena dejó salir una suave risa, estaba atardeciendo y Finn no quería salir del bosque.

—cuchitucuchituchitucuchitu —Susurró rápidamente solo dejando salir el sonido de las consonantes.

Melog llegó de inmediato lleno de barro, Finn llegó después abrazando a Melog tirándose al suelo con este.

— _No es justo_ —Se quejaba Finn lleno de tierra y lodo.

— _Si, si es, estás sucia y pronto llegará Adora-_

—¡Adora! —Exclamó Finn corriendo hacia esta quien se acercaba agotada a la casa abrazándola con fuerza y llenándola de suciedad.

—Que cálida bienvenida —Dijo Adora riendo viendo cómo estaba hecha un desastre, Finn se abrazó a su pierna.

La rubia caminó hacía su amada a quien besó con delicadeza, al alejarse besó su mejilla y la abrazó.

—No hay nada mejor que esto —Susurró Adora aferrándose a Catra.

—Bienvenida a casa princesa —Susurró Catra abrazándola con una sonrisa.

—¿Sigo siendo princesa? ¿Cuando seré la reina? —Preguntó Adora alejándose con una sonrisa.

—Aquí solo hay una reina y soy yo amor —Susurró besándola corto con sus mejillas ardiendo.

— _¡Sandwich de Finn!_ —Pidió Finn aún abrazada a la pierna de Adora.

— _No porque no te quisiste bañar y ahora estás sucia, te dije que te bañaras antes_ —Regañaba Catra mirándola.

Finn hizo un puchero que iba empeorando cada vez más con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Te toca lavar Adora —Reía Catra tomando a Finn en sus brazos.

Ambas la abrazaron con fuerza besando sus mejillas durante el beso Finn las abrazó a ambas entre risas.

 _—Ahora si, empieza la misión: a bañar a Finn_ —Dijo Catra secuestrando a Finn quien chillaba estirando su mano hacia Adora.

—¡No! —Exclamó dramática.

Ambas soltaron una risita al escuchar eso, Catra la bañó con cuidado escuchándola quejarse.

— _Te has juntado mucho con los hijos de Mermista_ —Reía Catra.

— _Los quero_ —Decía Finn.

De inmediato comenzó a hablar mucho y mucho sin parar, Catra solo le escuchaba con una sonrisa mientras lavaba su cuerpo.

Habían pasado pocos meses desde que la adoptaron pero se había adaptado bastante bien y aprendía lento pero seguro.

— _Mamá ¿Pudo quedame con utede hata noche?_ —Preguntó envolviéndose con la toalla al salir.

Catra se sonrojó avergonzada corriendo la mirada bajando su cabeza, Finn hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta.

— _La respuesta es: no, tienes que estudiar y dormir_ —Dijo Catra avergonzada.

— _¡Pero quero etar con Catra y Adora!_ —Reclamó con tristeza— _Tiempre, tiempre se van._

Catra le miró con tristeza tomando la cara de la niña.

— _No estamos así porque queremos pequeña, nosotras tenemos que terminar nuestros estudios si queremos mantenerte y tú tienes que saber inglés o no vas a poder comunicarte aquí, sí o sí tienes que estudiar._

— _¿Po qué todo es tudiar y tudiar?_ —Preguntó frustrada.

— _Para qué tengas un futuro mejor_ —Susurraba Catra tomándola en brazos—, _te quiero Finn, lo siento por no poder estar más contigo._

— _No se pongan tristes_ —Lloraba Adora acercándose.

— _No toy triste_ —Lloraba Finn abrazando a Catra.

—Mi bebé —Lloraba Adora abrazándola.

—No lloren, las amo —Decía Catra con voz temblorosa.

Las tres se abrazaron llorando levemente, Catra besó la mejilla de Finn para causarle risas cosa que funcionó.

— _¡Ya, no!_ —Paraba Finn con lágrimas pero sonriendo.

—No más lágrimas, es demasiado tiempo gastado, solo hoy descansemos, solo por hoy —Repitió, Finn no entendió mucho pero asintió.

Las tres salieron del baño hacia la pieza, Finn amaba ser cuidada por sus madres, había pasado poco pero ellas hicieron lo que podían para hacerla sentir como en casa y lo habían logrado, Catra salió de la habitación dejando que Adora le vistiera, fue a hacer comida por mientras ella se arreglaba.

Sintió como golpearon la puerta frenéticamente, Catra tragó saliva reconociendo este toque, con cuidado se acercó a la puerta en silencio y abrió levemente.

Entrapta abrió la puerta de golpe riendo, Catra cayó al suelo quejándose, miró a ella esperando no ver a alguien a sus espaldas pero ahí estaba.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—¡Felicitaciones por tu boda! ¡Y por tu hija! ¡¿Dónde está?! —Buscó Entrapta entrando, Catra con cuidado se puso de pie siendo jalada por Hordak.

—... Gracias.

Hordak solo chasqueó su lengua entrando, Catra limpió su ropa para luego ver salir a ambas, Finn miró a los dos desconocidos y se puso frente a Catra como reflejo protegiéndola de aquel amargado hombre.

Adora tomó a Finn de inmediato en sus brazos alerta de aquel hombre, Entrapta la quedó mirando con una sonrisa.

—¡Fascinante! —Exclamó mirándola— ¡Ojos azules, piel trigueña! ¡La mezcla perfecta entre ambas!

Finn miró a Adora asustándose al tener la mirada pegada en aquel hombre que sólo miraba a la morena.

—¿Catra?

— _Estoy bien._

Hordak miró a la niña fijamente, Adora frunció su ceño.

—No olvides que yo también te he salvado, Catra —Dijo Hordak yendo al lado de su esposa.

La piel de Catra se erizó ante el mal recuerdo y vio cómo ambos hablaban con normalidad.

—Ya la viste, vámonos.

—Pero Hordak-

—Siéntense —Dijo Catra contra los deseos de Adora.

—¡Yey! —Exclamó Entrapta yendo al sofá tirando de Hordak quien vio pasar a su lado a la agotada Catra.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —Exclamó en un susurro golpeado.

—Ve a bañarte, sé lidiar con ellos —Dijo quitandole a la niña.

—¡¿Qué-

—Hablaremos de esto cuando Finn duerma —Dijo en un susurro.

Adora se fue enojada al baño encerrándose allí, fue con Finn a sentarse lejos de esos dos.

—Ella es latina ¿Verdad? ¡Puedo hacer un dispositivo de traductor al instante para ella! —Exclamó alegre— ¡Mi nombre es Entrapta, es un gusto en conocerte Finn!

Finn al oír su nombre se escondió entre los brazos de Catra quién sonrió apenada.

—No es muy habladora con la gente que recién conoce —Aclaró Catra.

—Eso es una pena, no te preocupes Finn, te ayudaré a que nos entiendas —Susurra llena de emoción.

— _Entrapta dice que te ayudará a que puedas entender a los demás a tu alrededor_ —Tradujo Hordak, madre e hija le miraron con sorpresa—, _hará un dispositivo de traducción para que al momento de hablar puedas traducir lo que quieras al idioma que desees._

Finn asintió mirándolo con sorpresa, este solo hizo una sonrisa corta para luego cruzar sus brazos y mirar hacia cualquier otro lugar.


	166. Chapter 166

Al irse la pareja Finn se relajó soltando a Catra a quien se aferraba, Adora salió del baño mirando a Catra completamente enojada.

Finn tembló al ver eso, la morena sin darle mucha importancia tomó la guitarra comenzando a tocar con delicadeza para llamar la atención de la preocupada pequeña a quien le contaba historias con la guitarra de fondo, se las contaba en inglés y se detenía para que la pequeña comentara y lo hacía llena de ánimo, poco a poco comenzó a entender más el inglés pero cayó dormida, Adora salió viéndola y la tomó en brazos llevándola a la habitación donde la recostó besando su frente y tapándola.

Al salir cerró la puerta con cuidado viendo a Catra acomodar la guitarra, con rapidez se acercó con su ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?! —Exclamó en un susurro, Catra la miró calmada— Tu más que nadie sabe lo que ese hijo de perra te hizo y aún así lo dejaste ver a nuestra hija ¡A nuestra bebé!

—Sé lo que hice Adora.

—No quiero que Finn esté relacionada con tu mundo —Susurró aún enojada, Catra se sorprendió mirándola con dolor.

—¿Pero el tuyo si está bien? Sé lo que hice y sé por qué lo hice, no me trates de bajar porque en mi tiempo fui prostituta, también puedo tener amigos y sí, la gente cambia.

—No lo estoy haciendo-

—¿Por qué mis amigos no pueden conocer a nuestra hija? —Preguntó Catra marcando la palabra nuestra con su voz— ¿Porque crecieron en un mundo como el mío?

—Si- Hordak te hizo tantas cosas-

—¿Lo hizo? —Preguntó Catra alzando su ceja.

Adora empujó a Catra contra la pared, este golpe despertó a Finn, la rubia acorraló a la morena contra esta.

—No pongas en riesgo a nuestra hija porque crees que todas las personas pueden cambiar como tú lo hiciste.

—Adora-

—No quiero que mi hija confíe en caras que tú le acostumbraste a ver —Exigía—, no quiero que viva en un mundo donde tiene que protegerse de tus enemigos.

Catra hizo una expresión de dolor tocando su cara con la palma de su mano.

—No es fácil para mí tenerlo todo, incluso esto me es difícil de mantener, no soy como tú Adora, si le sonrió a alguien no es tomado como si quisiera hacer una amistad, es como si estuviera siendo una perra en busca de víctimas, a mi no me rodean las personas, me juzgan, es difícil para mí hacer amigos, los únicos que tengo sin contar a tus amigos son Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio y Entrapta e incluso así sé que ellos no me quieren —Susurró soltando un suspiro—, para aceptar a mis únicos amigos tengo que aceptar cada parte de ellos y si Entrapta cree que Hordak ha cambiado, si Entrapta cree que él ha mejorado yo le voy a creer.

—No involucres a Finn en eso.

—Nunca pensé en hacerlo.

—Maldita sea Catra —Dijo Adora apoyando su antebrazo en la pared mirando fijamente a Catra.

—¿Sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Eso fue caliente.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó avergonzada.

—El que me tiraras así a la pared —Susurró coqueta.

Adora soltó leves risitas acercándose a Catra depositando un beso en sus labios, al alejarse ambas se miraron, la morena abrió y cerró sus ojos agachando su mirar.

—Te odio tanto —Se quejó Adora apegándose a ella.

Catra soltó una risita besando a su esposa aumentando la intensidad del beso, sintió como la pierna de Adora se posaba entre sus piernas sintiendo también la mano de esta en su piel por debajo de la ropa escabulléndose entre su sujetador comenzando a masajear, la morena soltaba respiraciones entre cortadas hasta abrir sus ojos al sentir algo en su pierna.

— _No se pelien_ —Lloraba Finn.

Catra miró a la avergonzada Adora quien escondió su cara en el cuello de su amada bajando su pierna y retirando su mano de la forma más disimulada posible.

— _Mi niña, no estábamos peleando, no se preocupe_ —Dijo Catra sonrojada sonriendole a la niña.

Finn comenzó a balbucear entre llantos siendo tomada por Catra quién miró a su avergonzada esposa sin querer mirar a la pequeña que lloraba.

— _Vamos a dormir princesa_ —Tranquilizaba a Adora y a Finn quien se aferró a ella—, _perdón por asustarte, no era mi intención_.

—Soy mala madre —Susurró Adora con su cara acalorada.

—Vamos a dormir —Reía Catra levantando su mentón y besándola, Finn miró eso feliz.

— _¡Si!_ —Exclamó llena de alegría, ambas se miraron con una sonrisa y la abrazaron con fuerza.

Terminaron por ir a la cama con ella donde a penas al acostarla se quedó dormida entre sus madres quien ya al sentirla roncar se sonrojaron llenas de vergüenza.

—Lo siento —Susurró Catra tapando su cara—, no tuve que provocarte.

—No, no, yo lo siento mucho, no tuve que haber dicho esas cosas y definitivamente no tuve que- —Susurró deteniéndose por la vergüenza.

—Tenemos seis años juntas y aún así te da vergüenza —Reía Catra suavemente.

—Aún así todo esto es nuevo para mí, nunca creí ser madre, nunca creí que sólo con ver a la persona que amo me haría sentir cosquillas en mi vientre, felicidad, alegría, amor, tanto amor que crece cada día un poco más y más y no se detiene.

Catra le miró con sorpresa viendo su suave sonrisa, los hermosos ojos de ambas brillaban al mismo sentimiento, ambas sentían lo mismo al verse.

—¿Por qué estás tan romántica, princesa?

—Estuve pensando muchas cosas en la universidad, muchas, por fin estamos bien, sanas y juntas, ahora tenemos una familia más grande de lo que creímos tener, de hecho sinceramente pensé que Melog llevaría nuestros anillos pero ahora tenemos un pequeño ángel que nos puede dar el anillo y nos puede llevar al altar.

—¿Adora?

—¿Nos casamos, reina? Ahora si que nada de tener que hacerlo, ahora estamos juntas y podemos celebrar nuestra boda como corresponde.

—Pero, princesa, eso es- —Catra estaba completamente sonrojada.

—¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

—Por supuesto que quiero, ya soy tu esposa pero hay tanto que hacer, estamos terminando nuestra educación, Finn tiene que empezar la suya, hay tantas cosas que debemos decidir, cosas importantes y-

—Catra.

—Si quiero Adora —Dijo de inmediato con su cara ardiendo.

—Esa es mi reina —Susurró Adora levantándose de la cama y yendo al lado de Catra.

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza mientras se daban un cálido beso, Catra se escondió en Adora mientras la rubia le envolvía con sus brazos.

—Te amo mucho mucho —Susurró Catra.

—No tanto como yo a ti, eso de seguro.

—No retes a una reina a nada, amor —Dijo Catra haciéndole cosquillas sacándole risas silenciosas a Adora quien no quería despertar a Finn.

—Vamos a dormir, mañana hablamos todo esto mejor —Susurró la rubia mirando a la morena quien solo asintió recibiendo un beso en su sien.

—Buenas noches princesa.

—Buenas noches reina.


	167. Chapter 167

Los pájaros cantaban en la mañana mientras la calidez del sol se hacía notar, la pequeña niña se despertó, estirando sus manos estirándose miró a su lado notando que Adora no estaba, lentamente se sentó mirando hacia el otro lado viéndolas abrazadas.

Entre risas escalaba a Catra y al subirse se acomodó entre ambas aún riendo con ternura.

—Sandwich de Finn —Susurró juguetona.

Catra besó su frente con sus ojos cerrados y la acomodó bien, lentamente los párpados de la pequeña comenzaron a caer sin poder resistirse a esto quedando dormida abriendo su boquita cada vez un poco más.

Catra abrió sus ojos y miró a Adora quien la imitó, ambas se sonrieron y miraron a su pequeña niña durmiendo entre sus brazos.

—Estoy nerviosa —Confesó Adora.

—No es como si no nos hubiéramos casado antes —Reía suavemente Catra, Finn durmiendo la imitó.

—Lo sé pero fue tan rápido todo que hay veces en que siento que no nos hemos casado porque ambas estábamos preocupadas por adoptar a Finn —Susurró Adora.

—Estaremos bien, cálmate —Tranquilizaba Catra con una sonrisa.

—Quiero chillar-

—Por favor no lo hagas —Reía Catra mirándola con cariño.

—Te amo Catra.

—Y yo a ti Adora.

La puerta fue golpeada, Adora se quejó sabiendo quien era, con cuidado se alejó de ellas disolviendo el abrazo y fue hacia la puerta, al abrir Madame Razz entró buscando a la pequeña.

—Aún está durmiendo —Tranquilizaba Adora a la anciana—, siéntese, le serviré desayuno.

—Gracias Adora querida —Agradecía con ternura.

—Es cierto... Usted antes me decía Mara ¿Por qué se detuvo? —Preguntó yendo a la cocina.

—Porque llegaste a donde Mara nunca pudo llegar, ¿Dónde está mi pequeño pay? —Preguntó entrando en la habitación, Catra le sonrió— Catra querida, te ves deslumbrante hoy.

—Muchas gracias Madame —Sonreía viendo como la pequeña en sus brazos se quejaba abriendo sus ojos—, Buenos días pequeña.

—Mamá —Sonreía adormilada aún.

Catra la abrazó con fuerza al escuchar eso con una gran sonrisa, Finn soltó risitas entre quejas.

—Ay —Decía entre risas—, ya, ya, no —Reía fuerte—, mamá mala, no —La alejaba sonriendo.

Catra la alejó mirándola, rápidamente la atacó besando sus mejillas, Finn comenzó a patalear soltando fuertes carcajadas.

—Tantas risas por aquí —Decía Adora entrando poniéndose atrás de Madame Razz viendo la escena.

—Oops, mamá número dos entra a la escena ¿Qué pasará con la pobre e indefensa Finn?

—¡No! —Exclamó entre risas estirando sus brazos hacia Adora para alejarla.

Adora se acomodó a su lado mientras ambas le miraban en silencio, Finn sin saber quién sería la primera en atacar la miraba a ambas atenta, sin alerta ni señal las dos comenzaron a hacer reír a Finn quien empezó a llorar de la risa.

—Uff, Okay, creo que es suficiente —Reía Catra agotada— ¿Quieren tomar desayuno?

—Oh, yo hice, está hirviendo el agua en este momento —Decía Adora quien recibía un beso de Catra.

—Yo serviré entonces, viste a Finn por mientras —Pidió bajando de la cama—, vamos Madame, deje que mi niña se vista.

Ambas salieron cerrando la puerta, comenzaron a hablar como si nada sobre Finn contándole lo que hacía cuando estaban juntas, Madame Razz hablaba español por lo que era la única que podía comunicarse por completo con su hija y ella le cuidaba.

Catra sirvió el té para las tres y a Finn solo una taza de leche tibia más cereales, al salir esta corrió hacia su morena madre quien la abrazó con fuerza.

—A tomar desayuno —Dijo sentándola en la silla—, Madame Razz usted también siéntese.

Al final luego de tomar desayuno la pareja se vistió tomando lo que necesitaban para ir a la universidad y siempre odiaban la parte final que era despedirse de Finn.

—Nos vemos Finn —Susurró Adora.

Finn las miró con un puchero y lágrimas en sus ojos con un nudo en su garganta y se acercó a ellas, Catra odiaba verla así.

—No nos tardaremos, te lo juro-

—Mamá no...

—Ya bebé —Calmaba Adora abrazándola también con un pucherito en su rostro.

—No será por mucho, te traeremos algo para que comas al regresar —Se unía Catra al abrazo— ¿Qué quieres?

—Mamá —Lloraba Finn.

—Ay —Susurró Adora sin saber que hacer—, Catra cántale.

—No funciona así, la haré llorar más —Susurró Catra con tristeza.

—Mamá no —Lloraba Finn aferrándose a Adora.

—Catra me voy a poner a llorar-

—No te atrevas, la harás llorar aún más —Decía Catra con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No quiero eso —Chillaba Adora.

Catra le quitó a la niña de los brazos a la cual sentó en el sofá y ella se sentó en el suelo frente a frente.

—Finn, tenemos que irnos pero vamos a volver —Dijo Catra con una sonrisa— como siempre lo hacemos.

—No Quero —Lloraba Finn—, mamá.

—Mi niña hermosa, falta super poco para que salgamos de la universidad y estar un poco más contigo ¿Si? Ahora Madame Razz te cuidará.

—Mamá no —Lloraba Finn tratando de alcanzarla al ver cómo se alejaba.

—Nos vemos preciosa, no llores ¿Si? —Se despedía Catra junto con Adora.

Finn comenzó a llorar corriendo hacia la puerta que se cerraba, Madame Razz la tomó en brazos y se sentó con ella hasta que parara de llorar.

En el camino a la universidad ambas iban llorando en silencio, odiaban pasar por eso cada día, la universidad ya estaba por terminar, ahora era el momento en donde se decidía que harían con sus futuros y carreras, tenían que estar ahí, les faltaba tan poco que sería tonto aplazar todo, a muchos de los compañeros de Catra ya le habían ofrecido oportunidades pero a ella no le llegaba absolutamente ninguna, no le importaba ya que podría trabajar en todo lo que ella quisiera trabajar pero aún así se sentía aislada del futuro que todos tenían, era tan distinta a Adora quien incluso en el instante en que pensaba eso le llegaban ofertas de trabajo, eso era bueno, con tal de que una tuviera la oportunidad de un futuro brillante era todo lo que necesitaba.


	168. Chapter 168

—¿Qué?

—Que si quieres ser parte de nuestra orquesta —Repetía la chica—, sé que puede que haya coqueteado contigo hace seis años pero ya no y reconozco tu talento, así que quería preguntarte eso.

Catra se sorprendió mirando a aquella chica que le coquetea a en su primer día y sonrió con calidez.

—Muchas gracias por la oferta, por favor déjame pensarlo un poco más —La chica se sonrojó y solo se fue asintiendo.

—Primera vez que te ofrecen trabajo eh —Decía la maestra—, Catra, quiero que vengas conmigo después de clases.

—¿Hice algo mal? —Preguntó preocupada.

—No, solo quiero hablar contigo después, nos vemos en la sala.

Catra algo preocupada entró al salón donde se sentó donde siempre, el profesor llegó con un montón de cosas en sus manos las cuales dejó en su escritorio.

—Siéntense todos, estamos a muy poco de salir de clases, algunos empezaron su tesis desde hace unos tres años pero otros creen tener la suerte de ser los elegidos y poder terminarla a tiempo, pasaré por sus escritorios entregando una hoja con lo que pediré.

Catra soltó un suspiro, ella no tenía ni idea de qué era una tesis y todos parecían muy preocupados por eso, cuando el profesor pasó a su lado no le entregó una hoja, la morena le miró extrañada con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy? —Masculló frustrada cruzándose de brazos.

El profesor al volver a su escritorio comenzó a hablar.

—Todos tendrán que elegir un tema e informarme de cuál será para anotarlos, todos excepto Catra.

Todos fijaron su mirada en ella quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y comenzaba a frustrarse.

—¿Ahora que hice? ¿Voy a repetir año?

—No hiciste nada y no, es exactamente por eso que lo digo, tu no podrás elegir un tema porque ya elegí uno para ti, todos tus compañeros han hecho al menos una canción original pero tu no tienes absolutamente nada por ser la favorita de la profesora, así que ese es tu tema, tráeme una canción original con estos requisitos.

El profesor camino hacia ella y le entregó el papel guiñando el ojo, la morena tomó su brazo.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?

—No lo sé, no haré la tarea por ti.

—¿Tiene que ser música clásica? ¿Cómo voy a tocar eso?

—Tráeme música, si me traes reggaeton moveré cielo, mar y tierra para que repitas año.

Catra le miró ofendida soltándolo viendo al profesor reír. Al salir de clases alguien se acercó a ella.

—Sería mucho más fácil para ti decir que no a la orquesta —Dijo la chica, Catra alzó su ceja—, no me caes bien, no quiero compartir mi trabajo contigo.

La morena dio la vuelta como si nada sabiendo que ahí iba la oportunidad de trabajo, la única que le habían dado.

—Hey Catra —Saludó la maestra.

—Esa frase tiene copyright, pagueme.

La maestra soltó leves risas ofreciendo su brazo el cual Catra tomó, ambas se fueron a la sala.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿Ya sabes como hacer la canción?

—¿Estuviste tras eso?

—No, de hecho no —Reía suavemente—, pero si lo habló conmigo, te puedo dar algunas ideas, hay programas de computador que te van a facilitar la creación de la canción.

—Maldita sea esto va a ser muy complicado para mí —Se quejaba sentándose en el piano comenzando a tocar el vals de las flores.

—Aprendes rápido, comienza desde ahora, te puedo mandar algunos nombres por mensaje.

—Olvidé eso, no tengo celular.

—¿Alguna red social?

—No, ninguna.

—Catra, pareces más vieja que yo.

—Es lo que pasa cuando tienes un pasado que te persigue, no redes sociales, no fotos, no vida pública, antifaces para que no te reconozcan o comparen fotos y así —Decía con tristeza.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Si, ayer peleé con Adora-

—Que sorpresa —Catra le golpeó levemente sacando una risa de la maestra.

—Y lo que dijo tenía razón, si alguien me reconocía o si me ven con mi hija... No lo sé, no quiero que pase por cosas malas por mi culpa.

—No le va a pasar nada, solo cuídala-

—No soy omnipotente, no puedo estar cuidando de ella todo el tiempo —Susurraba agotada—, hay veces en que pienso que no debí haberla adoptado, que quizás ellas tenían razón.

—Ser madre no es tarea fácil ¿Qué esperabas de eso? —Preguntó la maestra con una sonrisa— No dejes que la debilidad te inquiete, actúa con decisión y valor, no te rindas ante un mínimo obstáculo, esa niña te ama y te protege mucho, no la defraudes pensando en eso.

Catra la golpeó de nuevo para luego sonreírle con una suave mirada.

—Muchas gracias —Al oír eso la profesora también sonrió— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

—Conocí a una chica, de hecho la conocí porque uno de tus amigos me golpeó en plena calle —Reía—, ha estado conmigo desde entonces, creo que me gusta.

—Déjame adivinar, es menor que tú.

—Bingo —Ambas comenzaron a reír.

—No seas asalta cunas ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Qué te importa? —Empujó la maestra.

Ambas comenzaron a empujar de entre risas sintiendo como alguien aclaraba su garganta insistente, dirigieron su mirada hacia el frente viendo a Adora con su ceño fruncido.

—Hola esposa de mi alma.

—Hola princesa ¿Qué tal?

—Buscándote por todas partes ¿Qué tal tú? —Preguntó Adora con una falta sonrisa alejando las manos de la maestra de ella— Quite sus sucias y asquerosas manos de mi esposa vieja asalta cunas.

La maestra se reía junto con Catra viendo como Adora tomaba a la anterior nombrada y la sacaba de allí con su ceño fruncido.

—¿A ti te pidieron tesis?

—Si, pero es toda en aire libre así que no me complico mucho ¿Y a ti?

—Una canción original ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo haré eso? —Entraba en pánico.

—Como siempre lo haces, saliendo victoriosa de cada cosa que creían que no podrías hacer —Besaba Adora.

—Ngha —Alejaba Catra avergonzada—, odio esto.

—¿Mis besos?

—No, la tesis.

Adora soltó una leve risita besándola nuevamente esta vez siendo correspondida por la relajada Catra.


	169. Chapter 169

—Uhm, ¿Tema de la canción?

—No lo sé, “tengo una esposa muy genial y es deportista, si se me acercan los va a hacer trizas” —Cantaba desafinado Adora.

—¡No, no! —Exclamó Finn tapando sus orejas, Catra soltó una carcajada.

—Intentemos con... Am —Susurró tocando la nota— F —Cantó Catra tocando— Okay, esto es algo —Finn le entregó la libreta que trató de alcanzar y el lápiz—, gracias pequeña.

Finn sonrió sonrojada y asintió alegre viendo a Catra anotar las notas que había tocado.

—E estaría bien aquí, no sé si debería estar componiendo en una guitarra —Susurraba tocando la nota—, necesito una letra, no puedo hacerlo.

—Uhm, una palabra que se venga en mente cuando piensas en la familia o en nuestro grupo de amigos —Trataba de ayudar Adora.

—...

Catra se quedó en silencio mucho tiempo, sus ojos cerrados y con tantos recuerdos que le causó dolor de cabeza, dos memorias vinieron a ella abriendo sus ojos con una sonrisa.

—Guerreras —Sonreía con un sonrojo.

Tanto Finn como Adora le dieron el visto bueno alzando el pulgar.

—Bien, creo que tenemos algo —Reía Catra escribiendo algo al principio de la hoja— “Warriors”

Catra dejó la guitarra a un lado y estiró sus manos, una frente a su esposa y otra frente a Finn, ambas chocaron los cinco con ellas.

—¡Yey! —Exclamó Finn alegre, esta traía algo en su cuello.

—¿Cuando me dijiste que te lo entregaron? —Preguntó Adora tomándolo con cuidado— Finn es la mejor hija del mundo —Dijo en el dispositivo apretando un botón, al soltarlo esperaron.

— _Finn es la mejor hija del planeta_ —Salió la voz del dispositivo.

Finn se sonrojó de golpe tocando sus mejillas y abriendo la boca con sorpresa, esta le quitó el dispositivo a Adora.

— _Mamá buena_ —Dijo al dispositivo dejando de apretar el botón.

Catra sonrió alegre escuchando eso, Adora también entendió lo que dijo pero fingió sorpresa al escuchar al dispositivo traducirlo.

—¡Aww, hija! —Adora la tomó en brazos haciéndola girar.

—Al salir de la universidad, estaba el trío de la muerte, Double Trouble, Hordak y Entrapta esperándome en las escaleras, pensé que me iban a empujar de hecho —Reía Catra.

—Eso no es chistoso reina, eso es triste y peligroso —Regañaba Adora.

—¿Quieres que te cuente o no? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Si quiero pero sin chistes que no son chistes —Pidió Adora, Finn asintió escuchando lo que el traductor decía de lo que había dicho la rubia.

—Bien, Entrapta me dijo que sabía que Hordak no era bienvenido en nuestra casa así que no vendría con él otra vez, por eso fueron a entregarme esto a la universidad —Decía algo apenada recordando aquello ya que no pudo decir lo contrario—, esa es toda la historia.

—¿Y DT? —Preguntó.

—Oh, está haciendo un bar en Mystacor, me pidió que tocara el primer día, nada importante.

—Hmm ¿Y por qué no vino a acosarte como siempre?

—No quiere ver a la niña —Decía con normalidad—, mejor para nosotras ¿No?

—Si, de hecho mucho mejor —Reía Adora besando los labios de su amada.

—Es hora de que Finn tome su once y vaya a dormir —Dijo Catra mientras el traductor era pegado a su boca.

Finn lo puso en su oído después escuchando lo que decía y se quejó pataleando.

— _¡No quero!_

—Hija mala —Dijo Catra cruzando sus brazos haciendo un puchero, Finn le miró preocupada estirando sus brazos hacia ella.

— _Hace tuto_ —Dijo abrazándola.

Catra miró a Adora quien alzó sus hombros sin saber que significaba “Tuto”.

— _¿Tutorial?_ —Preguntó Catra.

—Tuto —Dijo mirándola.

—¿Tuto de pollo? —Preguntó Adora.

—¿Pollo?

—¿Tuto de pollo?

Las tres se miraban ladeando sus cabezas sin entender lo que decían, al final se rindieron en entender, Catra se puso de pie caminando hacia la cocina sintiendo como su esposa le seguía con la niña en brazos.

—¿Qué querrán de once? —Preguntó mirándolas— _¿Qué qui-_

—¡No, no, shh! —Ponía su mano pequeña en los labios de Catra callándola, después puso el traductor cerca de su morena madre.

—¿Qué quieres para comer? —Preguntó Catra en el traductor, Finn sonrió soltando risillas poniendo el artefacto en su oreja— Ama ese cacharro.

—Déjala, a ella le gusta eso.

—¿Pero y si atrasa su educación?

—Le está dando oportunidad de comunicarse reina, no la forces a aprender tanto, se frustrará después —Susurró besando sus labios.

—Si aprende lento te voy a culpar a ti —Susurró estricta.

—Castígame en la luna de miel —Reía suavemente.

—Tenlo por hecho —Reía besándola.

Miraron hacia un lado viendo como Finn había pegado el artefacto a ellas para escuchar lo que habían hablado, Catra se lo quitó completamente avergonzada borrando lo que acababa de grabar para que no lo tradujera.

— _¡¿Po qué?!_ —Exclamó Finn.

—¡No, no! —Exclamó Catra con su cara ardiendo.

Adora soltó fuertes risas para luego besar la sien de Finn quien de pasar a enojada comenzó a reír alegre abrazando a su rubia madre.

—Vayan a sentarse —Susurró Catra besándolas a ambas para volver a lo que hacía.

Y obedeciendo se fueron a sentar mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Mamá —Jalaba la ropa de Adora—, habla.

Adora fue golpeada con el artefacto por Finn quien sonreía llena de inocencia, la rubia adolorida solo le miró suspirando.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día con Madame Razz? —Preguntó al traductor, Finn entre risitas puso esto en su oreja oyendo el significado.

—' _Tuvimos juegando en la tieda_ —Dijo alegre y pegó esto en el oído de Adora quien rió nerviosa.

—Tuvimos _juegando_ en la _tieda_ —Tradujo eso, Catra soltó fuertes risas.

—En realidad dijo que estuvieron jugando en la tierra —Tradujo de forma correcta Catra con una sonrisa.

—Eso, eso —Dijo Finn asintiendo.

Catra se acercó con dos tazas, una con leche tibia y otra con té a la perfecta temperatura, volvió trayendo el pan y cereales, luego trajo su propia taza para sentarse allí.

Comenzaron a hablar con ese dispositivo en mano para que Finn estuviese tranquila escuchando lo que decían mientras comía hasta que el único celular de la casa sonara.

Adora se levantó pidiendo permiso y fue a buscarlo, al contestar miró aquel número de nuevo extrañada.

—¿Scorpia? ¿Qué pasa?

—Pasame a Catra —Pidió con una voz extraña.

Adora obedeció mirando a Catra extrañada, esta le preguntó quién era moviendo su boca sin emitir sonido.

—Scorpia —Susurró, Catra puso el celular en su oído tomando más té.

—Hey grandulona —Saludaba Catra alegre.

—Catra, necesito ayuda —Dijo con rapidez.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó cambiando de postura con preocupación.

—No es una situación peligrosa pero- hicimos algo Catra.

—Scorpia me estás asustando —Dijo poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la entrada tomando un abrigo— ¿Dónde estás?

—Yo estoy... Afuera del... Castillo —Cabeceaba Scorpia.

—Mantente despierta, iré —Dijo cortando la llamada.

Catra se puso el abrigo mientras recibía la mirada de sus dos amadas chicas.

—Le pasa algo a Scorpia, voy a verla —Avisó acomodándose.

—Espera iré contigo, déjame abrigar a Finn.

Catra le miró con cariño asintiendo, Finn fue tomada por Adora con rapidez y le puso zapatos abrigandola también, con rapidez se la entregó a su esposa quien abrió la puerta al ver cómo la rubia se ponía el abrigo, así ambas salieron en la oscuridad de la noche.


	170. Capítulo CLXX

Catra fue la primera en salir de casa, estaba ansiosa sintiendo el frío de la noche mientras el viento revoloteaba las hojas de los árboles causando una bella melodía, se puso su abrigo acomodándolo viéndolas salir al estar a su lado Catra comenzó a caminar rápido casi arrastrando su pierna para no lastimarla por el ritmo.

—¿Hacia dónde? —Preguntó Adora sintiendo sus mejillas heladas.

—Al castillo —Dijo caminando con rapidez.

—¿Mamá? —Llamó Finn preocupada.

Catra le miró con una sonrisa leve quitándole el artefacto en su cuello, Finn no sabía que haría su madre.

—No te preocupes, no está pasando nada malo, hoy vamos a conocer a alguien que es muy importante para mí, no la habías visto antes pero ahora lo harás, es mi mejor amiga —Decía en el artefacto apretando el botón, al soltarlo se lo entregó a su hija quien lo puso en su oído de inmediato.

Mientras caminaban con rapidez hacia aquel lugar lo pudieron ver a lo lejos aquel castillo, Adora la miró con preocupación, pudo ver su alivio al verla sentada en un barandal, Catra se acercó con rapidez hacia ella agachándose a su lado.

—Scorpia ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó tomando su cara, estaba completamente subida de copas.

—Gatita —Susurró alegre abrazándola con fuerza y sentándola en sus piernas.

—Scorpia ¿Qué pasó? —Repitió de nuevo la pregunta.

—Estábamos tomando con Perfuma, ya sabes, celebrando nuestro mesiversario —Dijo acunando a Catra entre sus fuertes brazos—, y que empezamos a hablar de ti y de tu bebé.

—¿Pelearon? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Al contrario, me dijo hay que hacerlo y de eso pasó a esto otro —Dijo cabeceando.

—Dime que no lo hicieron —Pidió Catra con palidez.

—No lo hicimos pero si fue así —Susurró sonriendo y obedeciendole.

—¿Dónde está Perfuma?

—Ahí preparando todo —Levantó su mano sin fuerzas apuntando hacia un lugar de forma momentánea dejándola caer.

—¡Par de irresponsables! —Exclamó Catra cacheteando a Scorpia.

Esto asustó a Finn y se escondió en Adora quien miraba todo sin comprender.

—¿Mamá? —Llamó Finn temerosa.

—Catra, no estoy entendiendo nada.

—Dime que no han pasado de la lista de espera —Pidió enojada.

—Está todo listo, yo vine a esconderme aquí sin saber que hacer hasta que recordé que tú tenías una bebé y podías... —Scorpia miró a la niña que se escondía en Adora, sus ojos se expandieron llenos de sorpresa.

—No importa, vamos por Perfuma —Dijo, pero no hubo reacción en Scorpia.

—... Ella es igual a ti —Susurró llenando sus ojos de lágrimas.

Finn le miró con sorpresa dejando de esconderse, Catra solo suspiró saliendo de sus brazos.

—Vamos, levántate, tienes que dar la cara.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Tuvieron sexo? —Preguntó Adora sin entender nada.

—¿Sexo?

—No le enseñes palabras malas a mi hija chingadamadre —Dijo entre quejas levantando a Scorpia.

—No es eso, nunca le haría eso a Perfuma —Susurró abatida.

—¿Chingadamade? —Preguntó Finn.

—¿Entonces qué?

—... Fuimos a adoptar a una niña —Lloraba en desesperación por lo que acababan de hacer—, estábamos borrachas y aún así nos la entregaron.

—Que perra injusta vida la verdad —Se quejaba Catra sintiendo un fuerte dolor en sus gemelos comenzando a temblar.

—Mamá —Llamó Finn preocupada.

—Levántate Scorpia —Pidió Catra.

—No tengo fuerzas.

—Se responsable y ve con tu esposa, maldita sea —Se quejaba con dolor.

Scorpia con cuidado se puso de pie algo mareada y Catra cayó al suelo tocando su pierna.

—Parece que tenemos nuevo integrante en la familia —Se quejaba Catra masajeando el lugar.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó Finn huyendo de los brazos de Adora corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola.

—No me pasa nada mi amor, estoy bien —Susurraba Catra besando su mejilla.

—Lo siento Catra, lo había olvidado —Scorpia trató de acercarse pero Finn le empujó con fuerza.

—¡No! —Catra la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo como trataba de zafarse del agarre.

Adora solo suspiró y tomó a Catra en sus brazos mientras está tenía a la pequeña en los suyos.

—Vamos a ver el desastre que hicieron —Decía acomodando a ambas en sus brazos.

Con cuidado se fueron con Finn acostada en el pecho de Catra quién estaba en los brazos de su esposa, Scorpia miraba mucho a la pequeña quien prefería evitar su mirada.

Y llegaron a aquel lugar iluminado, completamente lleno de colores, se veía tan distinto al lugar donde estuvo Finn.

Catra fue bajada con cuidado teniendo a Finn en sus brazos, con cuidado nuevamente le quitó el artefacto.

—Finn, no te asustes, vinimos aquí por una amiga, esto es un orfanato, luego nos iremos a casa —Decía al traductor pero pudo ver cómo su rostro cambiaba al escuchar la palabra orfanato.

Con cuidado de lo pasó y Finn lo puso en su oído asintiendo mientras escuchaba, tragó saliva y tomó la mano de sus madres.

—Entremos.

Las tres entraron mientras la pequeña niña caminaba mirando todo a su alrededor, ahí había una mujer a quien parecía que el alcohol le había bajado de golpe, Scorpia se fue a su lado de inmediato.

—Scorpia —Susurró aliviada abrazándola— ¿Qué hicimos?

—La cagaron —Respondió Catra acercándose a la recepción—, disculpe, la pareja aquí estaba borracha, me pregunto si eso anula el proceso de adopción.

—No, de hecho, cumplen con todos los requisitos para ser madres, incluso borrachas sería un honor para un niño ser adoptados por ellas, aunque la pequeña que eligieron es algo...

—¿Podemos verla? —Preguntó Adora preocupada.

—Claro, por aquí —Indicaba la recepcionista viendo a la pareja casi quedándose dormida abrazadas.

La pareja pasó junto con Finn viendo a la niña a través del espejo, parecía menor a su hija, su piel definitivamente era morena y tenía unas pálidas marcas de blancura en ella, su cabello eso sí era blanco y sus ojos completamente oscuros.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Tres años —Informó la mujer.

—¿Qué hicieron? —Se quejaba Catra tratando de ver cómo arreglar la situación, movía mucho la punta de su pie que golpeaba al suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene la niña?

—No tiene nada, solo no quiere irse porque no los conoce y no habla con nadie —Explicaba, la niña miró por la ventana viendo a la pareja.

—Es albina ¿No?

—Si, necesita más cuidado del normal así que no la adoptan por eso, es una bendición que puedan adoptarla, es una buena chica —Decía la mujer con emoción.

—La pareja está borracha, son buenas personas y sí, tienen toda la capacidad para mantener a esa niña pero tienen que pensarlo bien —Explicaba Catra tocando el brazo de la mujer.

Finn quien graba la conversación la puso en su oreja escuchando la traducción con sorpresa, con cuidado se escabulló en silencio entrando con dificultad al lugar donde estaba la niña y se sentó frente a ella en silencio.

La pequeña le miró algo asustada notando su atento mirar, miró hacia la pareja que hablaba con la mujer recepcionista.

—Finn —Saludaba poniendo su mano en su pecho.

—... Ahoda soy Flora.

Finn le sonrió alegre acercándose un poco más para jugar con ella, la pequeña algo avergonzada le siguió sin decir nada más, a los minutos hicieron un desastre en aquella sala dejando lleno de juguetes los cuales cambiaban entre risas.

Adora miró por la ventana y se atoró con su propia saliva, tosiendo jaló la ropa de Catra quién miró con sorpresa. Luego de un tiempo después salieron ambas, Finn y Flora, tomadas de la mano mirándose con una sonrisa.


	171. Chapter 171

Finn con cuidado antes de salir del lugar donde estaban se quitó su bufanda poniéndola de manera errónea a la pequeña quien reía suave ante esta acción.

Catra miró aquello preocupada viendo a su esposa levantar a Scorpia llevándola a la salida, la morena jaló de la mejilla de Perfuma quien se quejó llorando mirándola.

—Vamos a mi casa, levántate —Pidió, tomó su mano ayudándola a levantarse.

Catra estaba completamente enojada viendo como dos de sus amigas de forma tan irresponsable y espontánea pudieron adoptar tan fácil a una niña que ni conocían, hubiera querido lo mismo con Finn, la nombrada tomó de la mano a la niña quien sonreía con un sonrojo, la morena se acercó a la pequeña arreglando su bufanda y acomodando su ropa.

Así se fueron camino a casa, Catra tenía tomada la mano de su hija y su hija tenía tomada la mano de la pequeña.

Al llegar al lugar Catra soltó a su hija para abrir la puerta, Adora fue la primera en entrar para sentar con cuidado a Scorpia y Perfuma se sentó a su lado agitada.

— _Finn, amor, por favor ve a la habitación con tu nueva amiga_ —Pidió Catra tratando de mantener la calma.

Finn asintió corriendo con la chica a la habitación la cual cerró, Catra soltó un quejido jalando a Perfuma hacia afuera, Adora le miró inmediatamente preocupada al notar la frustración de su mirar.

—¿Qué estabas pensado? —Pronunció al salir.

—En nada, estábamos borrachas-

—¿No tienes sentido propio? ¿No tuviste límite? —Preguntó enojada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó estupefacta.

—Es una vida, Perfuma, adoptaste a una niña que ni siquiera sabe quienes son, están tan borrachas que no se le van a acercar así, no mientras estemos nosotras mirando, vas a esperar hasta mañana, vas a hablar con la pequeña y te harás responsable de la mierda que hicieron —Catra puso en Perfuma un dedo en su hombro empujandola levemente.

—Nosotras si queríamos ser madres-

—Fueron y buscaron a una niña como si fuera perro en una perrera, no me digas esa mierda, no es forma de adoptar —Se quejaba viendo a Melog llegar maullando—, ve a dormir en el sofá, nosotras nos encargaremos de la niña, maldita sea más lo pienso más ganas tengo de agarrar a Scorpia y a ti a golpes.

Catra entró enojada junto con Melog, le abrió la puerta al gato a la habitación de las niñas y entró emocionado de ver a otra con quien jugar, al terminar esa acción caminó hacia la cocina abrazándose a Adora soltando un grito de frustración relajándose en sus brazos, Perfuma había entrado llorando sentándose con la casi dormida Scorpia abrazándose a esta.

—Si seguimos así arreglando los problemas de los demás nunca nos casaremos —Susurró Catra acurrucándose en los brazos de su amada quien la calmaba acariciando su cabello.

—Entonces hay que detenernos, no tenemos que arreglar nada más, ya es tiempo de que pensemos en nosotras, hay tanto que tenemos que hacer amor —Besaba su cabeza con cariño.

—No es como si hubiera podido evitar esta exacta situación, estoy tan enojada que tengo ganas de llorar —Susurró Catra aferrándose a Adora.

—¿Qué es lo que te enoja?

—Nos tomó meses y con ayuda de alguien del gobierno para tener a Finn, lloramos cada día sin ella en casa, no podía comer, no podía dormir y tu estuviste ahí para calmar mi dolor pero ellas —Pronunciaba Catra con un nudo en su garganta— fueron borrachas quizás con que papeles y en minutos le entregaron a una niña, ni siquiera lucharon por ella, no la conocieron y ahí está.

—... Catra, siempre hemos sabido como es la vida con nosotras —Susurró calmandola.

—No es justo... Estoy tan cansada de todo esto Adora —Susurraba Catra comenzando a llorar— ¿Por qué la vida no nos puede sonreír como a todos los demás?

—Mi reina —Susurró Adora con tristeza, Catra no se había quejado de su vida hasta ahora.

—Todo es difícil para nosotras, tenemos que esforzarnos más de lo que los demás deben, te amo tanto pero aún así todo hace que sea imposible mantenerme contigo siendo feliz —Hablaba Catra con una temblorosa voz casi inaudible—, lo único que quiero es ser feliz a tu lado con nuestra bebé, es lo único que pido.

Adora la mantuvo en sus brazos escuchando su leve llanto calmando su pena hasta que Catra se alejó limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Que lamentable soy —Susurró avergonzada.

Adora tomó su cara con cuidado e hizo que le mirara, la morena dirigió sus hermosos y ahogados ojos en lágrimas hacia su esposa quien le dedicaba una sonrisa suave.

—Gracias por mostrarme esa parte de ti, no eres lamentable, te amo tanto Catra, yo también lo sentí pero ahora creo que la vida nos está sonriendo, ¿Qué más es lo que falta para ser felices? Ya lo tenemos todo, nadie nos quitará lo que somos ahora —Susurró besando su frente con delicadeza—, creo que ya es momento en que... Puedas ser feliz.

Catra hizo una expresión de dolor mirándola, antes de que siquiera pudiera esconder su rostro Adora le besó con suavidad.

—¿Segura que puedo? —Preguntó Catra con un hilo de voz.

—Ya es tiempo de dejar todo atrás, seamos felices —Susurró Adora con un nudo en la garganta—, ah, maldita sea no quería llorar.

Adora la envolvió en sus brazos dejando caer lágrimas, ambas se quedaron allí aferrándose al calor que sus cuerpos emitían, un calor tan cálido que envolvía la pena de sus almas y la calmaba, solo con eso ellas podían sanar la pena que les agobiada.

Aquella hermosa escena fue interrumpida por los fuertes ronquidos de ambas en el sofá.

—Bien... Hay que arreglar un bolsón para darle ropa a la niña, los vestidos que a Finn no le gusta usar —Especificaba Catra más calmada.

—Vamos —Ambas entrelazaron sus manos y abrieron la puerta con cuidado.

Vieron la escena con ternura, Finn tenía envuelta a la pequeña en sus brazos quien dormía, ambas dormían y aquel gato de había acomodado entre el espacio que dejaron en sus cuerpos.

En silencio sacaron toda la ropa que Finn no le gustaba, de hecho, nunca abrió el cajón de los vestidos, era demasiado animada como para estar cómoda con uno.

Al arreglar todo taparon a los niños con una manta y llevaron otra para tapar a la pareja quienes dormían con una expresión de tristeza.

Ellas se quedaron despiertas cuidando a las niñas que dormían hasta que la primera despertó, Catra le sirvió té a Scorpia para que la resaca se fuera.

Catra despertó a Perfuma también sirviéndole té, tenían tanto dolor de cabeza que no podían abrir sus ojos.

—En serio... ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo están tomando? Desaparecieron del mapa por meses —Se quejaba Catra sentándose en la mesa de centro.

—Luna de miel... —Dijo entre quejas.

—¡Han estado en Luna de miel por meses! ¡Se supone que eran tres días! —Exclamó Catra enojada.

—No quería que fuera así, quería que estuviéramos hasta el primer aniversario, teníamos todo planeado pero-

—Pero volvieron a adoptar por un impulso —Siguió con lo que iba a decir Perfuma.

Adora se acercó preocupada tocando el hombro de Catra quién detuvo su ataque al sentir el toque.

—Tienen que hablar con la niña, hagan un vínculo y solucionen lo que hicieron —Aconsejó Adora con tranquilidad.

—¿Y si la niña no nos quiere? —Preguntó Scorpia temerosa.

—Solo-- solo muestren la mejor parte de ustedes y las querrá —Gruñó Catra cruzando sus brazos.

Se sintieron pasos y la puerta se abrió mostrando a ambas niñas con el gato, seguían tomadas de las manos y somnolientas.

— _Mamá, Flora tiene hambre_ —Avisaba en un bostezo mientras limpiaba su ojo.

— _De acuerdo_ , hola Flora, buenos días —Saludaba Catra con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te gustaría tomar? —Preguntó Adora acercándose a ella con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Yogu? —Susurró nerviosa.

—Yogur será —Sonreía Catra ambas yendo a la cocina.

Scorpia y Perfuma miraron a la pequeña quien se escondía tras Finn tomando sus hombros al sentir la mirada de estas chicas. La morena y la rubia solo miraron aquello con preocupación sirviéndole el desayuno a las niñas.

Finn sólo las miró llevándose a Flora a la mesa donde la ayudó a subirse a la silla lo cual fue difícil pero lo lograron, era pequeña así que quedaba igual que la primera vez que la de ojos azules.

Catra con Adora llegaron con el desayuno de ambas, Flora trató de alcanzarlo pero era muy pequeña.

—Te traeré unos cojines ¿Si? —Avisó Catra, Flora asintió alegre.

La morena fue por estos tomando los más suaves, al volver Adora tomó con cuidado a la pequeña mientras su esposa ponía los cojines, al sentarla Flora se acomodó comenzando a comer con Finn quien la había esperado.

Catra jaló de la oreja a Scorpia sacándola de la casa, Perfuma preocupada les persiguió, Adora quiso hacerlo pero tenía que vigilar a las pequeñas que hablaban sin entenderse pero de todas maneras hablaban.

—¿Qué haces Catra?

—Los papeles de adopción ¿Quién los tiene? —Preguntó de inmediato.

—Yo- ¿Por qué?

—La niña tiene albinismo —Susurró golpeada—, quiero ver de que tipo es.

—Ah, si, aquí —Entragaba Perfuma, la pareja se acercó a leer lo que decía el papel que ahora Catra leía.

—Albinismo parcial, eso es bueno —Celebraba Catra— eso no significa que no necesite muchos cuidados, hablen con ella cuando termine de comer y llevenla al hospital.

—Si... No creo que pueda hablar con ella —Dijo Scorpia desviando su mirada—, soy muy grande y la voy a asustar.

Catra solo entró a la casa en silencio mientras esas dos se quedaban hablando afuera, a penas entró sintió la conversación de la que era parte su hija, casi parecía balbuceo pero la sorpresa es que era una conversación con sentido, carente de tema y vocabulario pero tenía sentido.

Al terminar de comer Flora estiró su plato hacia Adora con sus oscuros ojos mirándola emocionada.

—¿Q-quieres más? —Tartamudeó Adora sin saber cómo actuar, la niña asintió.

Adora nerviosa tomó el plato de Flora y fue a servirle más.

—Flora, tengo unos vestidos para ti por si quieres verlos después de comer —Le dijo Catra sonriendole, Flora le miró encantada asintiendo.

La pareja al entrar vio como Flora recibía su desayuno nuevamente y sólo suspiraron aliviada al ver que tendrían más tiempo para prepararse.

Finn miraba a la pequeña con una sonrisa, Catra le dio un codazo a Adora que asintió dándole uno a ella mirando ambas la escena.

—Lito —Dijo Flora alegre al terminar su plato, tenía una voz muy tierna.

Catra aclaró su garganta, Perfuma y Scorpia saltaron de donde estaban yendo hacia la niña.

—... Hola Flora —Saludó Perfuma con una voz temblorosa meciéndose su mano de lado a lado—, Uhm, somos las que... Te adoptaron...

—Q-q-queríamos hablar contigo —Continuó Scorpia sin poder hablar bien.

Flora miró a Finn quien alzó sus hombros sin saber que pasaba tampoco.

—Weno —Dijo Flora tratando de bajar.

Scorpia con cuidado reaccionó tomando su torso y bajandola con cuidado, Flora miró con sorpresa esto y le sonrió radiante.

Con cuidado se fueron a la habitación donde se encerraron, Finn miraba la puerta preocupada sin entender que estaba pasando.

Pasaron minutos y minutos en los que se escuchaban conversaciones pero no las palabras, Finn fue tomada por Adora al querer irrumpir en la habitación.

A los treinta minutos de esto Perfuma abrió la puerta saliendo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Qué-

Scorpia salió con la niña abrazándola con fuerza, las dueñas de casa soltaron un suspiro aliviado al ver aquello, Flora no estaba llorando, tenía una suave sonrisa con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Ya nos vamos —Avisó Perfuma sonriendo alegre.

—Esperen, hace frío afuera —Dijo Adora entrando a la habitación.

Scorpia bajó a la niña quien fue tomada por Finn de las manos, ambas comenzaron a balbucear cosas, Flora sonreía alegre.

Adora llegó con un abrigo de Finn y la bufanda que le había pasado en la noche, Perfuma con cuidado se la puso teniendo delicadeza con su piel.

Cuando se iban a ir Flora se detuvo frente a Finn, algo avergonzada bajó su mirada, la pequeña ladeó su cabeza viendo como la pequeña ponía su pequeña mano derecha sobre sus labios besándola y luego poniéndola sobre la de ojos azules huyendo avergonzada.

Catra miró a Adora quien miraba aquello aguantando la risa, Finn corrió a esconderse tras su morena madre completamente avergonzada despidiéndose desde lejos de la familia que se iba.


	172. Chapter 172

—Pero hay tantos lugares Adora ¿Tiene que ser ahí? —Preguntó Glimmer con sus ojos tristes.

—Catra me dijo que podía elegir y ahí será —Decía con decisión—, quiero casarme ahí.

—¿Ese no es el lugar del sueño donde moría? —Reía Catra mientras escribía las invitaciones.

—Catra.

—Está bien, está bien, es tu decisión —Decía con una suave sonrisa.

—Mamá, mamá ¿Puedo juegar con Nio y Ataté? —Preguntó Finn jalando la ropa de Adora insistente.

—No sé mi amor, pregúntale a tu madre —Respondía con normalidad Adora mirando las fotos.

Finn corrió hacia Catra jalando su ropa.

—Mamá, mamá ¿Puedo ir a juegar?

—No sé, pregúntale a tu mamá —Dijo Catra, ambas se miraron riendo, Finn hizo un puchero—, claro que sí pequeña.

Catra recibió un difícil beso de Finn quien la había escalado para besarla, luego bajó saliendo corriendo de la casa abrazándose a los niños que a penas llegaban, huyeron juntos al bosque.

—Tu hija acaba de secuestrar a mis hijos —Se quejaba Mermista entrando.

—¡¿Quién está listo para la aventura?! —Exclamó Sea Hawk entrando animado.

—Yo no, se quiere casar en el bosque, aquí —Lloraba Glimmer decepcionada.

—Oye, vamos a ver el lugar, seguro que se ve mejor que en las fotos —Reía Adora.

Catra se quedó terminando las invitaciones por su parte y las vio salir en grupo con Mermista quejándose.

Adora las guió viendo a su hija jugar con los dos niños, luego de un tiempo llegaron a aquel lugar lleno de flores blancas, Glimmer miró al mural e hizo una expresión de incomodidad.

—Adora, lamento decir esto otra vez pero no quiero que la boda sea aquí —Informaba Glimmer.

—¿Por qué no? Hay flores, árboles, es amplio —Dijo señalando todo.

—Quizás porque hay un mural aquí que muestra a dos mujeres muertas, puede que sea por eso y porque si haces algo aquí dañarás el ecosistema —Pronunció de forma hostil.

—Ah...

—Ah.

Adora sabía que Glimmer tenía razón pero aún así estaba frustrada, soltó un suspiro hostil dirigido a la idea de tener que pensar en otro lugar.

—Quizás una iglesia estaría bien —Tranquilizaba Glimmer nerviosa.

—Nunca hemos sido religiosas pero aquí estamos, preparando una boda cristiana —Se quejaba devolviéndose—, no quiero las iglesias dan miedo y no es como si pudiera decirles: Oigan, bajen a San Expedito porque me da miedo —Mermista y Glimmer comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al oír eso.

—¿Algún lugar donde te gustaría verla?

—En la cama, desnuda, yo sobre ella pero no hablemos de eso ahora —Dijo con normalidad.

—Me refiero a paisaje, Adora.

—Uhm... En todos, esto es muy difícil —Se quejaba Adora apenada.

—La iglesia sigue en pie —Susurró coqueta.

—Déjame pensar Glimmer —Adora revolvía su cabello sintiendo las risas de Glimmer.

Adora sintió un movimiento a su lado y vio a su hija mirando el mural atenta, la rubia se acercó a ella poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

—... Pobetita —Susurró Finn mirando a ambas mujeres muertas en las flores.

—Pero por fin lograron estar juntas, no creo que hayan sido más felices que en ese momento —Susurraba Adora, Finn le miró con sorpresa.

—¿La conote? —Preguntó ladrando su cabeza.

—Si... Algo así, vayámonos —Susurró levantándola en sus brazos y subiéndola a sus hombros.

Catra vio llegar a Adora ante un fuerte sonido, se sorprendió poniéndose de pie al ver cómo su hija se había golpeado la frente con el marco de la puerta en la parte de arriba.

—Oops, Finn ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Adora preocupada.

Glimmer comenzó a reír a carcajadas al oír eso, Catra corrió hacia ella tomándola en brazos, Finn reía torpe tocandose el sector golpeado.

—Oh no, se volvió como Adora —Susurró Catra.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Si, se volvió tonta —Finn soltó fuertes risas al oír eso.

—¡Finn! ¡Encontamos un dagon tiquitito! —Exclamó Astarté tomando su mano y huyendo con ella no sin antes tirarle un beso a Catra y guiñarle el ojo.

Catra soltó fuertes risas viendo eso, la madre de la pequeña niña solo corrió la mirada avergonzada.

—¡Catra! ¡Ya llegué! —Exclamó Scorpia entrando con su hija abrazada a ella.

—Bien, mi tiempo ha llegado —Suspiró poniéndose de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Adora viéndola pasar por su lado.

—Hoy me toca elegir el traje —Avisaba con una sonrisa.

Scorpia bajó a su pequeña quien buscó con su mirada a Finn.

—¿Finn?

—Está jugando en el bosque, quédate aquí, yo lo llamo —Dijo Catra saliendo con Scorpia.

Catra vio como Flora salía con ellas buscando a Finn acercándose al bosque.

—¡Finn, llegó Flora! —Exclamó Catra.

A los segundos llegó la pequeña agitada quedándose frente a ella sonrojada.

—Oh vaya —Reía Catra.

—... Flor —Entregaba Finn a Flora quien juguetona se acercó abrazándola— juegar- ir-

Catra soltó fuertes risas tapadas por su mano para luego ver como ambas entraban al bosque a jugar.

—Parece que tu hija ya tiene novia —Avisaba Catra tomando el brazo de Scorpia.

—Si, bueno, no dejaré que Finn pida su mano hasta los veintidós —Pronunció estricta.

—Creo que no deberías preocuparte por Finn —Reía caminando a su lado.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi hija será la que se proponga? —Preguntó Scorpia seria.

—Totalmente.

—... Tienes razón.

Ambas se miraron soltando fuertes carcajadas camino a Mystacor donde entraron a la tienda.

—Adora, no es por cuestionar todo de la boda pero... ¿Segura que no quieres ser tú la que camine al altar? —Preguntó Glimmer sentada a un lado de Adora— Digo, en tu caso alguno de nosotros puede llevarte al altar pero... Catra...

—... Ella me lo pidió así que así se hará, yo feliz de verla caminar hacia mí —Sonreía suave, pero la verdad era que también estaba preocupada por eso.

Catra salía del probador avergonzada, Scorpia sonreía algo apagada, la morena supo que no era el vestuario que deseaba al notar su expresión pero de todas formas se miró y Scorpia tenía razón.

—Se te ve muy bien... —Mentía.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes grandulona.

Estuvieron en aquel lugar por horas y horas, la dueña del local estaba completamente agotada viendo como salía con cada traje de la tienda, incluso trataba de animarla en vestuarios que no le quedaban bien pero aún así ella podía saber que era mentira, fue en un momento exacto cuando tomó aquel traje ya agotada vistiéndose en qué ambas sabían que sería el último.

Catra salió suspirando con sus ojos cerrados con miedo al ver la reacción de Scorpia, lentamente los abrió al sentir el silencio.

—Vaya, este debe ser el peor hasta ahora-

La morena detuvo su mirada en los ojos oscuros de su amiga quien lloraba sin detenimiento mirándola.

—Te ves hermosa —Susurró con un hilo de voz mirándola con un sonrojo.

—Pero no llores —Pidió Catra tartamudeando conmovida.

La dueña de la tienda también se había emocionado y esperó su reacción al verse al espejo, fue indescriptible aquella mirada que salió de ella.

—... Scorpia, todo se volvió tan real de repente —Susurró tapando su boca.

Su mejor amiga fue hacia ella con rapidez y la abrazó con cuidado sintiendo su sollozo logrando que la grande también llorara.

—... Estoy tan feliz por ti, mi preciada gatita.

—Por fin salimos de todo Scorpia, por fin tenemos derecho a ser felices —Susurró Catra soltando un llanto.

—Siempre tuvimos eso, pero ahora por fin podemos serlo, después de todo... Ya podemos ser felices.


	173. Chapter 173

—Catra...

—¿Hmm?

—Dime si te duele.

—Si.

—Un dos tres, un dos tres.

Catra con miedo se aferró a la mano de aquel hombre que le sostenía, la morena dio los primeros pasos temblando, no era el dolor, era el miedo.

—Relájate, estás muy tensa —Susurró George preocupado, Catra se detuvo.

—No puedo hacerlo, lo siento.

La morena volteó alejándose del hombre viendo a su prometida viéndola preocupada, corrió su mirada sin querer tenerla en el paisaje.

—Siento decepcionar —Susurró Catra tratando de huir pero Adora le tomó de la cintura.

—Nuh uh, te amo y respeto tu decisión pero esta la estás tomando por el miedo —Decía mirándola con una tranquilizadora sonrisa—, probemos, ambas juntas y perdón si te piso.

Su esposa solo suspiró sin poder decir que no poniéndose en posición, tomaron sus cálidas manos soltando un suspiro.

—¿Lista reina?

—No, por favor necesito que pares si me duele o me molesta —Pidió Catra con palidez en su rostro—, quiero por lo menos llegar caminando.

—Lo harás y vale un comino si no —Reía suavemente— yo solo quiero verte ir hacia mí en el altar.

Catra la besó suavemente apoyándose en ella.

—Uno —Susurró Adora.

Ambas comenzaron a paso lento, Catra estaba apegada a su cuerpo calmando todo aquel negativo sentimiento sobre ella.

—Sigues estando tensa amor —Hablaba con calma.

—Si, bueno, quiero caminar —Se quejó.

—Si te tensas así vas a tensar el músculo desgarrandolo en la acción, es mejor que te relajes —Informaba.

Catra se alejó de ella con su ceño fruncido mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi esposa? Maldita sea eres DT ¿No? —Preguntó Catra tirando la cara de su esposa.

—¡Auch! ¡No! —Exclamó Adora tomando sus manos.

Catra saltó hacia ella lamiendo su cara y viendo su lengua, no había maquillaje.

—Ah, eres mi esposa-- Espera un segundo ¿Te estás volviendo inteligente? Oh no, me estás robando las neuronas, aléjate.

—Solo investigué un poco nada más —Reía Adora limpiando su mejilla—, por favor, no vuelvas a lamer a nadie porque crees que es Double Trouble.

—No prometo nada —Dijo Catra entre risas—, bien señorita deportista médica esposa, dígame que debo hacer.

—¿Qué tal si te dejas llevar por la música como siempre mi reina? —Preguntó Adora tomando su cadera apegándose a ella.

—Sorprendeme con tu música —Susurró Catra seductiva.

—Oops, las cosas se empezaron a colocar candentes por aquí —Dijo Lance poniendo la música.

No era música de vals, para nada, era una salsa, Catra sonrió animada Adora sólo le sonrió besando sus labios.

Sin saber cómo se bailaba vio el movimiento de caderas de Catra quién la alejó con cuidado.

—Ahora si, como el vals pero no tan desplazador —Reía Catra indicándole los pasos que Adora imitó—, eso, eso —Celebraba Catra haciendo girar a Adora—, _bien tu amor me hace bien_ —Cantaba junto con la canción.

Ambas comenzaron a bailar, Adora sin entenderle se frustró comenzando a bailar algo que no encajaba ni siquiera con el ritmo haciendo reír a los presentes.

—Ugh, ¿No se supone que ustedes debían estar practicando vals? —Preguntó Mermista en un quejido.

Catra miró viendo correr a su hija hacia ella riendo, con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos besando su mejilla.

— _¿Cómo la pasaste en la casa de_ _Mermista?_

—Hay —Finn hizo un gesto con sus manos indicando que eran muchos— pececitos en el agua.

Catra sonrió cálida bajando a Finn ya completamente relajada.

—Finn, Flora, Niord, Astarté, empiecen a practicar también, es tiempo de ponernos serios —Ordenaba Catra—, hagan parejas.

Catra fue acosada de inmediato por dos niños pero más por la insistente pequeña.

—Yo me voy a cashar con Catra —Empujaba Astarté a su hermano hablando erróneamente—, yo voy a baila.

Catra reía nerviosa mirando a Adora, Mermista soltó un quejido tirando a sus dos pequeños.

—Astarté ¿Podrías dejar de ser lesbiana por cinco segundos?

—¡No! —Exclamó tratando de correr hacia Catra.

La morena soltó fuertes carcajadas al oír eso yéndose al centro de la biblioteca poniéndose en posición.

—Ustedes dos juntos —Ponía Mermista en posición a los niños que entre quejas aceptaron.

—Mermista mi amor, ¿Me permite esta pieza? —Preguntó Sea Hawk.

Entre quejas Mermista tomó la mano de su esposo llevándolo a otro lado de la pista, Flora quedó mirando a Finn quien estaba completamente avergonzada.

—Men —Llamó Flora estirando su mano hacía Finn.

Finn asintió tomando a Flora como su madre Adora tenía tomada a su madre Catra.

—Finn, ten cuidado con su piel —Pidió Catra.

Finn asintió, su agarre era ligero, miró a la pequeña niña frente a ella viendo como en su piel morena tenía partes blancas, Flora sonrió.

—Que lindos se ven todos, aquí viene la música —Avisaba Lance emocionado—, ven a bailar George.

Lance al poner la música tiró de su esposo apegándolo poniéndose en posición.

Catra miró a Adora soltando un suspiro, la rubia le dedicó una amorosa mirada con cuidado empezaron el paso, ambas estaban perdidas en sus miradas siguiendo el vals, los pasos rápidos de Adora que la desplazaban con facilidad por la pista sosteniendo su cintura, la morena tenía pasos ligeros que mantenían el ritmo.

A pesar de que los demás también bailaban las miradas estaban sobre ellas quienes estaban inmersas en su mundo en el instante, Finn las miró maravillada siguiendo los pasos de Adora con lentitud al ver a Flora mucho más acomplejada por sus cortas piernas.

Adora levantó a Catra haciéndola girar, lentamente pudo ver las lágrimas en su esposa, no sabía de qué eran hasta que vio su aliviada sonrisa, lo estaban logrando, la bajó girándola con cuidado, cuando seguirían la morena le detuvo.

—Este es mi límite, está comenzando a molestar —Avisaba entre lágrimas.

—... Eso fue bastante más de lo que creí...

Adora soltó un grito de emoción haciendo girar a su esposa tomada en sus brazos quien, Catra la abrazó con fuerza soltando leves sollozos de alivio, los que presenciaron aquella escena sintieron la felicidad fervientemente en sus cuerpos, habían visto tanto sufrimiento que a la más mínima alegría podían sentirla en todo su cuerpo como si fuera suya.


	174. Chapter 174

Catra estaba caminando al lado de Glimmer quién la miraba con emoción al pasar por cada calle, la morena estaba incómoda siendo acosada por la intensa mirada.

—¿Qué me ves? Enana.

—Falta tan poco, tan poco —Chillaba—, un día para la boda.

—Ngha —Empujaba Catra completamente avergonzada—, ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo.

—Hoy toca ir por el traje e ir a ordenar todo —Saltaba emocionada.

—... Me hubiese gustado haberlo logrado a tiempo —Susurró algo decaída.

Catra sintió unas manos en su espalda, soltó un chillido alejándose viendo a Glimmer.

—¡¿Cómo carajo haces eso?! —Exclamó asustada— ¡Estabas al lado mío!

—¿Cómo hago qué? —Preguntó Glimmer caminando a su lado— Por cierto, no te preocupes por eso, llegue tarde o temprano podrán cambiarlo luego.

—Pero, solo imagina su cara de sorpresa al convertirse literalmente en eso en plena boda —Explicaba Catra, Glimmer reía.

—Definitivamente puedo ver eso —Reía pero se detuvo al sentir un celular vibrar— ¿Trajiste el celular de Adora?

—Solo un poco —Reía tomándolo—, al habla Catra.

—Yo, Catra —Saludaba una voz sorprendiendo a Catra.

—Lonnie, milagro oír de ti —Sonreía la morena.

—Vine a preguntar algo, ¿Podemos ir con jeans y playera?

—Chinga tu madre, no, no pueden —Regañaba Catra con su ceño fruncido—, les di meses.

—Ugh, todo está caro, ni que fueras de alta clase para exigir trajes —Se quejaba Lonnie.

—Tienes dinero, no te quejes —Catra estaba bastante calmada, Glimmer la miraba con cariño.

—Ugh, bien, creí que podríamos ahorrar dinero en estas cosas.

—¿Por qué no lo rentan y luego ya los devuelven y les devuelven el dinero?

—Espera ¿Se puede hacer eso? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?!

—Es culpa de Kyle —Dijo con seriedad soplando sus uñas.

—¡Maldita sea Kyle!

Catra soltó una risa burlesca al oír los quejidos del nombrado a lo lejos, la llamada fue cortada y guardó el celular.

—... Invitaste a Hordak ¿No es así?

—Lo hice —Aceptaba con cabeza en alto—, me van a odiar toda la vida pero si.

—No lo haremos, Adora nos contó la discusión que tuvieron y... Si está peligroso por como era él antes pero si le consideras tu amigo nosotros le aceptaremos, de lejitos pero lo haremos.

Catra soltó una delicada risita con una sonrisa ladeada siguiendo su camino a la tienda, al llegar la señora de la tienda la reconoció de inmediato y emocionada las guió al lugar donde se encontraba el traje.

—Es primera vez que veo a una novia tan hermosa como tu, no puedo ni imaginar como es tu esposa —Fantaseaba la mujer, Catra solo soltó unas leves risas.

—Así que este es el tan hablado traje —Susurró Glimmer, no podía verlo al estar en su funda original— ¿Te lo puedes probar?

Catra negó golpeando leve a Glimmer quién comenzó a gritarle jugando, tomaron el traje y se fueron directamente a la biblioteca de George y Lance, estaba cerrada, la razón era que la sala estaba llena de cosas de la boda, ahora también estaría el vestido ahí.

—¡Ya llegaron! —Exclamó Lance acercándose a Catra— ¡¿Qué tal estás para mañana?!

Catra se sonrojó corriendo su mirada nerviosa mirando a su alrededor lleno de regalos envueltos para los casados, estaba lleno de papeles para la boda.

—Estoy bien... Supongo —Susurró nerviosa.

—No puede ser que estés nerviosas, tuviste años para prepararte mentalmente para esto —Reía Glimmer.

—Cállate brillitos —Empujó Catra avergonzada.

—Oh no, me ha dicho brillitos —Decía con falsa dolencia.

—Catra, llegó esto —Mostró George acercándose, los tres tenían la mirada en aquel sobre que se acercaba a la futura novia.

La morena la tomó emocionada abriéndola con cuidado, los tres le rodearon viendo si lo había logrado, la carta era inmensa, llena de códigos que no entendían, entre tanto blah blah blah con términos legales pasaron a la siguiente hoja que contenía lo mismo esta vez contradiciendo lo que decía, pasaba de decir que no era algo correcto a decir que por las circunstancias era algo correcto, así siguió hasta llegar a la parte final de la carta.

—... Se ha aprobado el cambio de nombre de Catra a Catra Applesauce Meow Meow... —Hubo un silencio, los tres miraron el rostro de la morena viendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Pero-

De Catra salió un chillido, abrazó a Glimmer con fuerza girando sin soltarla, la más baja la abrazó también con un sonrojo y una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

—Me alegra tanto Catra —Susurraba Glimmer aún siendo abrazada.

—¡Hay que ir con el sacerdote! —Exclamó Catra tomando la cara de Glimmer con una inmensa sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Glimmer ardían mirando en silencio la felicidad de Catra y asintió levemente, la morena se alejó saltando hacia los hombres que la abrazaron con fuerza.

Glimmer tocó sus mejillas tratando de detener el ardor sin poder quitar la sonrisa torpe que tenía en su rostro, la más baja corrió hacia el abrazo uniéndose.

—¡No puedo creer que lo conseguí! —Exclamó Catra entre risas llenas de alegría contagiosa— ¡Hay que ir, hay que ir! —Exclamó Catra tirando las manos de los hombres y llamando a Glimmer caminando hacia la puerta.

Los tres miraban aquello miravillado siguiendo los pasos de la morena quien no paraba de reír imaginando la expresión de Adora al saber que realmente será Meow Meow.

Al ir con el serio sacerdote este entre caras extrañas cambió el discurso añadiendo el nombre completo de Catra quién saltó de alegría agradeciéndole a aquel hombre a quien se le fue imposible quedarse serio al ver la felicidad de la mujer a la que casaría.

Glimmer se despidió para seguir organizando las cosas de la boda de mañana, se fueron a paso lento a la casa de Catra, esta ya más tranquila comenzó a sonrojarse tratando de decir algo múltiples veces pero su voz no salía, miró a cada uno quienes corrían su mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraban, el nerviosismo de Catra se estaba contagiando tanto como su alegría.

—Uhm, Catra ¿Pasa algo? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

Toda la cara de la morena ardía, viendo la casa cerca la tomó como excusa de escapar, se despidió con una torpe sonrisa y a paso rápido se escapó de la pareja que miraba todo confundidos.


	175. Capítulo CLXXV

Era ya la madrugada, los pájaros y sus cantos se sentían tan suaves a comparación de cada día, por las cortinas se escapaba una suave luz fría como la mañana, el sol comenzaba a iluminar todo aún sin mostrar los primeros rayos de sol que teñirían la habitación de calidez, entre ellas tenían a su pequeña hija que babeaba abrazada a Melog quienes habían sido bañados el día anterior, faltaba bastante para aquella ceremonia especial, la habitación estaba llena de suspiros que trataban de aliviar los nervios de la pareja que no podía dormir, sabían que ambas estaban despiertas pero aún así no podían mascullar palabras ni dedicarle miradas, el techo parecía nunca ser más interesante que en ese instante.

En aquel silencio podían oír las respiración fina de Finn quien no parecía querer soltar a Melog y este estaba cómodo entre los delgados brazos de la pequeña, ella tenía un papel importante para la boda y era la entrega de anillos los cuales tuvieron que sacarse, ambos.

En cada segundo una parte de su vida llegaba a Adora como si de balas de nostalgia se tratase, cada laberinto que cruzaron llegaba a ella, Catra sintió el dificultoso respirar de su amada girando lentamente su cabeza hacia ella viendo su puchero.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy tan feliz...

Catra sintió el picor en su nariz y sonrió aún cuando en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas.

—Yo también.

Ambas se miraron fijamente deteniendo el tiempo en sus miradas, así en la calma pudieron cerrar sus ojos por fin aunque sabían que no sería por mucho tiempo disfrutaron cada segundo de descanso.

En el fondo sonaba una melodía pero sus párpados pesaban sin poder abrirlos, ambas seguían ahí acostadas hasta que la rubia sintió unos pequeños dientes siendo enterrados en su mejilla y la morena sintió una rasposa lengua lamiendo su nariz, quejándose comenzaron a abrir sus ojos viendo a una niña y al gato respectivamente aún con la vista borrosa.

—¡Mamás! —Exclamó Finn emocionada— ¡Es hoy!

Catra abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir tantos golpes en la puerta, rápidamente se puso de pie caminando hacia esta, al abrirla vio a todos aliviados.

—¿Cuánto estamos atrasadas? —Preguntó de inmediato.

—Solo una hora, vayámonos, no hay tiempo tenemos que irnos —Jalaba Glimmer a Catra sacándola incluso sin zapatos de la casa.

—No me he despedido de Adora-

—No se pueden ver antes de la boda, vayámonos —Exclamó Glimmer.

Catra miró hacia atrás viendo cómo los demás amigos entraban a la casa encerrándose allí, con dolor en sus pies siguió el camino a la biblioteca, al entrar vio a los hombres preocupados.

—¡Catra! ¡Menos mal! ¡Falta tan poco! —Exclamó Lance aliviado tomando a Catra— ¡Tienes que ir a bañarte!

La morena se sonrojó de inmediato asintiendo, de nuevo la pareja notó aquello sin saber que pasaba.

La guiaron y ahí se bañó con los nervios recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, su estómago era el que más estaba sufriendo, en la ducha no se escuchaban más que suspiros que tenían la intención de tranquilizarla pero no supo cuando parar. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos con el agua cayendo sobre ella sintiendo su corazón vibrar de la emoción, estaba sintiendo gran conmoción en el instante, agarrando valor para caminar hacia el altar tenía que tomar valor para otra cosa más.

Salió de la ducha una vez lista tomando su cabello con la toalla mientras en su cuerpo ponía una bata la cual amarró saliendo así viendo a los que le esperaban, secaron su cabello sentandola frente a un gran espejo.

—Este es el gran día, Catra —Susurraba Glimmer peinando su cabello.

—... Heh —Salió de Catra mirando a Glimmer a través del espejo—, realmente lo es.

Glimmer le miró con cariño, aquella dulce mirada de convirtió en sorpresa al ver cómo las lágrimas caían de la morena sin está hacer ninguna advertencia de que caerían.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntaba preocupada, la de ojos hetero cromáticos negaba limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Después de todo... Si pude tener mi final feliz —Catra hizo una gran sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados.

Glimmer la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda sintiendo las delgadas manos de Catra sobre sus brazos.

—Te lo mereces, ustedes tres más que nadie se merecen un final feliz —La voz de Glimmer era temblorosa apegándose aún más en el abrazo—, estoy tan feliz por ti, Basura hordiana.

Catra soltó una leve risa aireada, entre estas se sintió conmovida teniendo un nudo en su garganta, su nariz tomó un color cálido, sin poder controlarlo salió un sollozo de ella sintiendo también el de Glimmer.

—Siempre te he deseado la felicidad Catra, pero realmente espero que durante estos próximos años se te olvide lo que era sentir el dolor —Murmuraba con una inestable voz—, sé feliz querida amiga.

La morena asintió siendo soltada por ella, miraron hacia el espejo mirándose a si mismas, al verse rieron con ligereza.

—Bien, ahora tomaré tu cabello y estamos bien en cuanto el peinado.

—Gracias brillitos —Susurró Catra viendo como Glimmer hacia lo que dijo.

Al terminar la morena se puso de pie y a pasos descalzos fue por su vestuario.

—Te daremos espacio querida —Dijo Lance, los tres salieron dejando sola a Catra.

Tomando aquel traje envuelto en la funda lo dejó en la mesa donde le quitó lo que le envolvía con facilidad, ahí estaba la prenda que llevaría en el comienzo del fin de toda pena que pudo haber sufrido y sufrió.

Encorvada comenzó a llorar sobre este, ya no sabía que era el sentimiento que causaba tanto llanto, pero podía saber de seguro que en el instante en que cruzara aquellas puertas todo aquello se iría pero en el instante no podía evitar necesitar llorar.

Sin detener sus lágrimas comenzó a vestirse, lentamente prenda tras prenda en aquella camisa burdeo el color que tanto amaba, el color del vestido de cuando la conoció, recordando aquello su corazón latió emocionado, la ropa encajaba en ella como el anillo de compromiso la primera vez que lo tuvo en su dedo, con delicadeza se sentó poniendo en ella aquellos zapatos con un poco de tacón y arreglos de oro al igual que la pieza que va sobre su hombro.

Se quedó allí mirando al espejo aquella figura que se veía tan ajena a lo que alguna vez fue, el dolor de su corazón había sanado y estaba lista para dejar entrar en su vida la felicidad por completo.

El golpeteo de la puerta se escuchó junto con la voz fina de la de cabello corto quien avisaba que entraría, al hacerlo la miró tapando su boca, sus labios temblaron al mirarla.

—Catra...

De Glimmer salió un sollozo suave sin poder acercarse a la chica, a su mejor amiga y confidente que en ese momento se veía tan inalcanzable.

—Glimmer, hazme un favor —Pidió con tranquilidad volteando con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—, trae a Lance y George.

—Por supuesto —Asentía saliendo aún llorando.

Catra tomó un gran suspiro girando por completo mirando a la puerta viendo como estos entraban mirándola con sorpresa.

—Catra, te ves tan hermosa —Apreciaba George, Lance abrió su boca sin poder decir nada, ambos estaban conmovidos a lo que veían ahí.

—Estuve pensando tanto tiempo en esto que ya no sé cómo decirlo por más que lo haya incluso escrito en hojas que terminaron en el basurero —Susurró Catra acercándose a ellos a paso lento—, recuerdo la primera vez que los conocí y me miraron extrañados al ver que les pedí un trabajo en la biblioteca, aún así con mi cara lesionada me dieron un lugar que no existía y crearon para mí, me enseñaron a respetar cada palabra de cada párrafo, que incluso una historia tan lenta podría ser apreciada por los ojos perfectos, me enseñaron lo bueno que era ir de expediciones, hicieron de este lugar un segundo hogar para mí, estuvieron conmigo en mis penas y calmas cuando nadie lo hubiera hecho, no por alguien como yo.

—Te amamos Catra, eres nuestra pequeña —Susurró Lance llorando quitando sus lentes limpiando sus lágrimas y poniéndolos de vuelta a su lugar.

—Estuvieron conmigo cuando pasó lo de incidente, me apoyaron para que estudiara y cuando tomé la decisión me dieron un hermoso regalo, algo que aún no creo merecer —Catra se detuvo al estar frente a ellos y tomó con sus manos la de ellos—, ustedes me enseñaron algo que anhelé mucho durante tantos años cuando pequeña, me enseñaron una calidez nueva para mí, se convirtieron en parte importante de mi vida, ustedes son mi familia... Ahora en unas horas pasará algo que marcará mi vida por completo y no quiero no estar con ustedes así que les quería pedir... Si me pueden llevar al altar.

La morena no paraba de llorar y al pedir eso su voz disminuyó con miedo a ser rechazada, a los segundos sintió el llorar de ambos mirando sus rostros.

—Sería un honor para nosotros llevarte al altar, Catra —Aceptaba George.

Catra abrió su boca levemente entre cerrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y les sonrió radiante recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de ambos hombres quienes lloraban también con una cálida sonrisa y brindándole también aquella calidez a la temblorosa morena.


	176. Capítulo CLXXVI

El sol aún mantenía aquel cielo iluminado, el mismo iluminaba aquellos hermosos ojos del cual las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, las miradas de unos cuantos estaban sobre ella quien parecía no poder detener las lágrimas, su cabello largo y tomado se mecía con él viento al igual que su blazer blanco tomado por una hombrera de oro.

—Es tiempo de dar el paso Catra —Susurró George mirándola lleno de cariño en ese suavizado mirar.

La morena agitó levemente su cabeza viendo como las puertas de aquella iglesia se abrían, sus temblorosas manos tomaron el antebrazo de ambos y asintió.

Glimmer quién esperaba la señal alzó el pulgar, al subir los peldaños camino a la entrada del lugar pudo sentir la música que Adora eligió para aquel momento de su llegada, soltó una débil risita llegando a la entrada.

Allí vio al arreglado Melog quien estaba vestido de traje y se puso frente a ella liderando el paso con gran distancia, de cada lado llegó una pequeña, estaba su pequeña hija vistiendo un blanco traje a su lado derecho, juntaron sus miradas, los ojos de Finn se llenaron de lágrimas al ver lo hermosa que su madre estaba en el momento en que la vio con claridad por primera vez en aquel hermoso traje y giró su mirada hacia el frente, hacia el altar, al otro lado estaba la pequeña que no paraba de llorar desde antes, traían una canasta llenas de pétalos de flores en sus pequeñas manos, tenía un puchero en su rostro.

Catra le sonrió suavemente y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente viéndola perpleja en la distancia, la morena le sonrió con su nariz tornándose rosa.

A paso lento Catra fue llevada por ambos hombres quienes conmovidos miraban su seguro caminar, sin vacilación ni cojeo, era un paso prolijo, Flora y Niord se posicionaron atrás una vez Catra iba más avanzada en el lugar tirando pétalos animados, una de las protagonistas de la boda quien era acompañada miraba a su alrededor viendo a todos de pie mirando su camino al deseado lugar, entre ellos vio a su jefe que la apoyó incluso cuando no tuvo por qué hacerlo, ahí estaba Entrapta moviendo su brazo energética llamando la atención de quien ahora le sonreía como saludo, atrás estaba Hordak quien también le miraba, en otro lugar vio a Kyle saludándole animado al igual que Rogelio y Lonnie, estaba él, el mismísimo que siempre estuvo para apoyarle, Dereck estaba presente con todo el equipo aplaudiendo su pasar con una gran sonrisa, sintió emoción, de cierta manera agradeció que el tiempo pasara ya que estaba segura que aquel lugar que le correspondía llenar de la iglesia estaría vacío, sin embargo ahora estaba por completo lleno.

La morena movió sus labios cantando la canción que la impaciente chica esperando había elegido, tenían la mirada fija en sus hermosos ojos perdiéndose en estos viendo cada detalle de ellas, Adora vestía un vestido blanco largo que tapaba sus pies, tenía detalles dorados en su cintura, en los hombros y en sus pechos tenía una parte hecha de oro que sostenía aquella hermosa capa que quedaba a ras de piso, su cabello descansaba en sus hombros teniendo en su frente una tiara dorada, la música parecía opaca, todo parecía ir con tanta lentitud, su corazón brincaba al sentirla cada vez más cerca y también al ver aún más cerca su belleza, las lágrimas parecían ser cosa del pasado aún siendo que había pasado tan poco desde que las últimas cayeron, al llegar al altar Catra recibió un beso en cada mano por aquellos hombres que con honor le habían llevado.

—Es un honor para nosotros haberte entregado a tu princesa —Susurró George con una inmensa sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que me han brindado durante estos largos años —Susurraba Catra imitando viendo como ambos se retiraban.

Finn y Astarté separaron sus caminos, la última fue abrazada por su madre quien la sentía llorar por la primera vez que le rompían el corazón y Finn fue hacia Madame Razz quien le sonreía viendo como al instante giraba a ver a sus madres.

En aquella corta canción Catra fue entregada a la rubia quien tomó su mano ayudándole a subir al altar, miraron al sacerdote haciendo una leve reverencia y se pusieron frente a frente tomando sus manos.

—Te ves tan hermosa —Susurró Adora conmovida al punto de tener sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Creo que deberías mirarte al espejo primero princesa —Respondió con una risita avergonzada.

Ambas se sonrojaron y miraron al sacerdote quien les sonreía con ternura asintiendo levemente para avisar a ellas el inicio de la ceremonia, las personas que estaban de pie se sentaron para escuchar.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión entre Adora y Catra Applesauce Meow Meow, quienes han venido aquí a unirse en Santo matrimonio ante los ojos de Dios —Pronunciaba el sacerdote soltando una leve risilla junto con todos los que les escuchaban decir el hombre de Catra.

La anterior nombrada sintió como el agarré de la rubia se volvía más fuerte y le miró con una sonrisa notando como las lágrimas no podían dejar de caer de sus ojos dejando un camino por sus mejillas.

—¿Te cambiaste el nombre? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Si —Asintió Catra.

—¿Si? —Preguntó Adora de nuevo asintiendo— ¿Voy a ser Adora Meow Meow? —Preguntó nuevamente casi sin voz.

—Si princesa —Sonreía Catra con ternura viéndola dejar caer lágrimas haciendo un puchero.

—Y yo pensando que no podías seguir haciéndome más feliz en este momento —Susurró limpiando sus lágrimas, a pesar de que sus labios temblaban sonrió radiante.

Perfuma se puso de pie pasando a aquel púlpito de madera con un micrófono, trayendo un papel en sus manos el cual estiró de camino a este, ambas le miraron con una suave sonrisa escuchándola aclarar su garganta.

—Cómo familia y amigos nos hemos reunido aquí para ver la unión de ambas de nuestras amigas, dos chicas que han traído el dolor en cada parte de ellas tanto cuerpo y alma, pero mírenlas ahora, formaron una familia y fueron contra el destino siempre juntas, no pude decir que estuve allí apoyando pero puedo decir que vi el dolor, ellas son unas guerreras, lucharon por amor, lucharon por su vida para vivir este exacto momento —La voz de Perfuma tembló—, y yo y todos estamos tan felices de que ustedes lo hayan logrado ¡Las amo chicas!

Perfuma se apoyó en el mueble soltando fuertes llantos, tanto Adora como Catra sonrieron con ternura ante esto.

—Bien —Tartamudeó Perfuma calmándose—, el verso bíblico que leeré es de: Jeremías 31:2... Con amor eterno te he amado, por eso te sigo con fidelidad.

Perfuma se bajó de aquel lugar limpiando sus lágrimas, a su lado pasó Bow también llorando.

—Las amo chicas —Dijo apenas llegaba, Adora le miró con ternura— Corintios 13:8 “El amor nunca acaba”

Pasó la siguiente persona quien era Sea Hawk, Catra reía sabiendo que pasaría.

—¡Chicas, espero que sus vidas desde ahora sea una aventura de las buenas! —Exclamó alegre, sus hijos alzaron sus brazos gritando con él— ¡Ahora cantaré!

—Lo sabía —Reía Catra suave, Adora le dedicó una mirada llena de amor.

—¡La medida del amor es amar sin medida! —Cantaba lleno de emoción, Catra aplaudió entre risas— Es de San Agustín, no me sé los versículos.

La morena tapó su mano escondiendo su risa, Adora también reía sin saber de qué pero también vio reír al sacerdote.

—No hay ni siquiera un apócrifo con ese nombre —Aclaró el hombre.

—Oh... ¡Que viva el amor! —Exclamó Sea Hawk saliendo victorioso del lugar sentándose al lado de su esposa.

Esta se puso de pie caminando sin ganas junto a sus hijos.

—... Todos dijeron algo aquí así que me siento en la obligación de decir algo también... Duren.

Adora soltó una fuerte carcajada tocando su vientre, Mermista se avergonzó tomando a Astarté a sus brazos.

—Si, como sea, el texto bíblico es: El que ama a su esposa se ama a sí mismo, Efesios 5:28-

—¡Adora! —Chilló Astarté tomando el micrófono— ¡Solo esta vez ganaste!

Adora le sacó la lengua viendo como la pequeña fruncía su ceño imitándola, todos miraron aquello con ternura.

Catra miró a alguien pasar a su lado con sorpresa, no recordaba que ella se había ofrecido a decir un texto bíblico mientras Mermista salía del lugar.

—Hola, wow, sé que es un mensaje corto el que tengo que decir... Supongo que será corto a la manera de Scorpia —Reía nerviosa, Catra le miraba atenta—, desde que te conocí marcaste en mí que eras especial, cambiaste tanto mi forma de ver las cosas que en realidad quería hacer esto contigo, ahora yo soy feliz y lo he sido durante un largo tiempo pero ahora, en este instante lo único que quiero es que tu felicidad sea eterna hasta que tus párpados de abuelita se cierren y ya descanses en paz y aun así en sueños también seas feliz.

—Gracias grandulona —Susurró Catra, Scorpia le sonrió.

—Más valen dos que uno, porque obtienen más fruto de su esfuerzo. Si caen, el uno levanta el otro. ¡Ay del que cae y no tiene quien lo levante! Si dos se acuestan juntos entrarán en calor; uno solo ¿Cómo va a calentarse? Uno solo puede ser vencido, pero dos pueden resistir ¡La cuerda de tres hilos no se rompe fácilmente! —Narraba con pasión, ambas chicas se miraron al escuchar aquello entrelazando sus manos— Eclesiastés 4: 9-12.

Scorpia bajó con una sonrisa mirando a la pareja quienes se miraban con amor disfrutando de aquella larga ceremonia, ellas miraron al sacerdote quien sonreía con orgullo a pesar de que todo fue bastante desordenado.

—De aquellas hermosas palabras sacadas de las escrituras comienzo a explicar a ustedes lo que significan.

Entre las palabras de aquel hombre quien dirigía la ceremonia Catra sintió movimiento que pasó a su lado escabulléndose frente al sacerdote quien miró a la niña que pedía ser subida por su madre.

Adora en silencio la subió sintiendo su abrazo, la niña estaba llorando.

—Adora y Catra Applesauce Meow Meow ¿Vienen a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libres y voluntariamente? —Preguntó a ambas con seriedad.

—Adora ¿Te están coaccionando por estar conmigo? —Preguntó Catra alzando su ceja.

—Quizás son esos hermosos ojos —Susurró coqueta, el sacerdote avergonzado aclaró su garganta.

Ambas se pusieron serias al oír aquello y se miraron con complicidad.

—Si, venimos libremente —Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Están decididas a amarse y respetarse mutuamente siguiendo el modo de vida propio del matrimonio durante toda la vida? —Era una pregunta religiosa.

Catra alzó su mentón asintiendo, Adora hizo lo mismo, fue discreto a comparación.

—En este momento las novias procederán a leer sus votos —Avisaba el sacerdote dando un paso hacia atrás.

Ambas giraron levemente para quedar completamente frente a frente, Finn dejó de abrazarse a Adora mirando a su madre morena quien le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Desde el primer día en que te conocí me enseñaste cosas que... Nunca pensé que haría, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar dedicado hacia ti desde la segunda vez que te vi, cuando pasó aquello lo único que quería era quedarme a tu lado y me lo permitiste, fui tan feliz en ese instante incluso ahora recordando el momento en cuando me dijiste que irías conmigo a casa siento vibrar mi corazón de emoción, aunque también me preocupa... —Catra soltó una suave risita— Pasamos por muchas cosas juntas, en algún momento yo realmente creí que no lo lograríamos, que el amor no ganaría esta vez, que nos rendiriamos lanzandonos por la borda pero nos aferramos al amor, a la felicidad que tuvimos por momentos y no me arrepiento de nada, cada exacto momento nos llevó al lugar en donde estamos, tenemos amigos —La voz de Adora tembló—, tenemos familia, tenemos un futuro, tenemos un hogar, tenemos a un gatito y tenemos a nuestro más preciado ser al que amaremos toda nuestra vida e incluso más que ella.

Finn recibió un beso en la mejilla de la rubia, sin poder evitarlo la pequeña niña rió con torpeza aún con sus hermosos ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

—Tuve todo lo que no imaginé merecer aunque el precio fuera el dolor, estoy agradecida por haberte conocido, estoy agradecida por verte todos los días despertar a mi lado porque amo cada parte de ti cada día más y más que parece que no podré con más, amo tu sonrisa, amo tu voz, amo tus ojos, amo tu risa, tus chistes y sarcasmo, amo cada parte de ti y tenlo por seguro, mi amor, que este sentimiento será inmortalizado porque no hay forma en que lo que siento por ti se acabe cuando nuestras vidas acaben, quiero pasar la eternidad a tu lado, por favor reina dame ese placer.

Catra escuchaba aquello con un nudo en su garganta con las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, asintió conmovida limpiando las lágrimas que caían, a los segundos le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

—... Catra.

—Si... Si- —Catra se quedó en blanco por completo— Oh no.

Adora sonrió a aquella escena con ternura viendo a la morena preocupada, encontró uno de los papeles que tenía de refuerzo para los votos, pero mirándolos los rompió sorprendiendo a todos.

—Me entregaste algo sincero, déjame hacer lo mismo por ti —Dijo para luego sonreír sonrojada.

En silencio de quedó cerrando sus ojos, todos le miraban esperando a ver que haría.

—Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas, amo lo que muestras o insinúas, amo lo que eres o imagino, te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío, amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes, amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas, yo amo tu dudas y certezas, te amo en lo simple y lo compleja —Cantaba Catra besando la mano de la rubia al hacer una pausa, Finn comenzó a llorar en silencio— Amo lo que dices, lo que callas, amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos, amo tus olores, tus fragancias, te amo en el beso y la distancia.

Adora tembló escuchando la voz de su amada dedicándole cada palabra y cada respiro.

—Amo lo que amas, yo te amo, te amo por amor sin doble filo, te amo y si no pudiera amarte, tengo claro que te amaría aún lo mismo —Expresaba llena de emoción con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas las cuales parecían tener un brillo propio, su corazón vibraba del amor que dejaba en cada palabra—, y amo lo que amas ¡Yo te amo! —Exclamó con un sonrojo apegándose a la rubia— Te amo por amor a dar lo mío, te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido...

Adora la abrazó con fuerza soltando un llanto aferrándose a Catra y Finn, ambas también lloraban abrazándose.

Al alejarse Finn fue llamado por Glimmer quién le mostraba una almohadilla, esta bajó rápidamente caminando hacia allá, ambas le miraron ir con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la pequeña se acercó ahora con esto en sus manos, allí estaban los pulidos anillos los cuales ahora tenían un mensaje tallados dentro, cada una tomó el anillo que le corresponde a la otra.

—Adora, yo te recibo como mi esposa —Narraba pidiendo la mano de la temblorosa rubia— tanto en la prosperidad como en la adversidad, en la salud como en la enfermedad, prometo amarte cada día más y enamorarme de cada gesto que salga de ti, estaré contigo en tus victorias pero estaré contigo aún más en tus pérdidas para sostenerte y no dejar que caigas, voy a respetarte como tú me has respetado desde el primer día y cuidaré de ti toda mi vida hasta el final.

La rubia hizo una expresión de dolor asintiendo dejando caer las lágrimas que no podía detener sintiendo como Catra colocaba aquel anillo de nuevo, sus manos temblaban.

—Catra, yo te recibo a ti como mi esposa tanto en la prosperidad como en la adversidad como lo ha sido siempre, en la salud te amaré y en la enfermedad acunaré tu cuerpo para que no pases frío, prometo amarte en cada respiro que dé y en cada uno encontrar una razón para amarte más y hacerlo, estaré contigo en tu dolencias y en tus bailes, te voy a respetar tanto como tu has honrado cada parte de mí cuidando de todo lo que soy y seré a tu lado, te amaré hasta en mi último suspiro.

Catra le sonrió, las comisura de sus labios temblaban aún así mantenía aquella radiante sonrisa cerrando sus ojos con las lágrimas haciendo un camino sobre sus mejillas, bajó su mirar sintiendo a aquel anillo entrar en su dedo tal como el anillo de compromiso había encajado tan bien.

—El señor confirme el consentimiento que han manifestado delante de la iglesia y realice sobre ustedes lo que si bendición promete: que el hombre no separe lo que Dios a unido —Declaraba conmovido ante las palabras de amor de las esposas— Con el poder que me ha otorgado la iglesia... Les declaro esposas, Adora Meow Meow puede besar a la novia.

Mirándose ya más tímidas se acercaron entrelazando sus manos mirando sus ojos los cerraron juntando con suavidad sus labios suaves, Adora soltó las manos de Catra sosteniéndola de la cintura y haciéndola bajar entre sus brazos dejándola inclinada, la morena se abrazó a su cuello mientras sus mejillas ardían, al volverla a su posición original se alejaron abriendo sus párpados lentamente sintiendo los gritos y aplausos de los invitados.

Con suavidad besaron sus labios una vez más sonriéndose alegres.

Saltándose la parte de la eucaristía los testigos y ellas firmaron en el altar un acta, al terminar el fotógrafo les sacó una foto justo después.

Catra fue tomada por Adora quien la acomodó en sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó entre risas.

—Llevo a mi esposa hacia fuera de la iglesia en mis brazos.

Catra besó nuevamente a Adora dedicándole una sonrisa llena de amor como las que siempre les dedicó. Finn y Niord corrieron a su lado tirando pétalos a la pareja que salían llenas de emoción siendo recibida por una lluvia de pétalos que sus amigos y conocidos tiraban sobre ellas, había un auto esperándolas frente a la salida, antes de ir directo a este la pareja saludó a todos agradeciendo por haber ido.

Adora bajó a Catra quién entró al auto, la rubia subió a la pequeña para luego subir ella cerrando la puerta, las dos se miraron sonriendo radiantes en el momento, Finn las imitó tomando sus brazos llena de felicidad, así fueron anunciando en aquel bullicioso auto con latas atrás que eran recién casadas, la gente salía a saludarles y ellas también lo hacían incluida Finn a quien apenas se le veía su bracito.

Así Finn comenzó a hablar animada de lo que pasaba, mezclaba mucho el inglés con el español al tener vocabulario pobre pero había mejorado mucho en poco.

El cielo se oscurecía con rapidez cuando andaban por toda la ciudad presumiendo su casamiento, estaban nerviosas, avergonzadas, sus corazones latían con rapidez, Finn las miraba tener la mirada alejadas de la otra y las llamó, estas la miraron juntando sus miradas, al instante sus caras ardieron como si de un puro amor adolescente se tratase.

Ambas se acercaron dándose un suave beso y cálido con Finn mirándolas encantada, al instante en que ellas se separaron besaron las mejillas de Finn, el auto se detuvo estacionándose. Adora salió con rapidez y abrió la puerta de Catra quién le sonrió riendo.

Tomando la mano de la rubia salió con cuidado, ambas ayudaron a salir a la pequeña quien miraba aquel lugar con sorpresa al verlo tan arreglado, ambas tomaron las manos de Finn y caminaron hacia la puerta, al abrirla vieron a la mayoría de invitados sentados ya, aplaudieron al verlas.

Ellas saludaron a todos con una gran sonrisa, Perfuma se acercó a Catra a quien le entregó un ramo de flores, se miraron con complicidad de manera corta y las esposas siguieron el camino a la mesa que les tocaba donde también estaba el sacerdote que las casó.

A penas lo hicieron comenzaron a servir las comidas, quitaban el plato que había en la mesa poniendo tres más, con cuidado sirvieron todo incluso los vinos.

—Mamá ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Finn señalando su copa de vino tinto.

—Algo malo que no tomarás hasta que tengas veintidós años —Respondió Catra, Adora vio aquello entre risas.

—Uh, yo quero —Dijo Finn tomando una de las copas con rapidez huyendo corriendo.

Ambas se pusieron de pie yendo tras ella quien reía hasta chocar con alguien.

Adora se detuvo de inmediato viendo preocupada la situación sin saber que hacer, vio a Catra pasar por su lado suspirando con normalidad.

Finn miró a aquel hombre y retrocedió, Hordak le quitó la copa de vino entregándole esto a Catra quién se acercaba.

—¿Te manchó el traje? —Preguntó tomando la copa.

—No dejes cosas tan peligrosas a su alcance —Dijo estricto—, y no, no me manchó.

—Te dije que no vas a tomar de esto hasta mucho después —Regañaba Catra.

—Pero se ve yico —Susurró haciendo un puchero.

—No lo es, esto mata el alma y la envenena si eres pequeño —Advertía, Hordak soltó una risa profunda alejándose no sin antes desordenar el cabello de Finn—, gracias por venir, Hordak.

Este detuvo su caminar y sólo hizo un gesto con su mano para seguir caminando, Catra sonrió tomando la mano de Finn.

—Pudiste haberte dañado, te castigaré cuando volvamos de la luna de miel —Decía estricta.

—Pero mamá-

—Ve a sentarte, no puedes ir corriendo con un vaso de vidrio.

Finn se quedó parada deteniendo el caminar de Catra quién le miró, su hija le miraba con un tierno mirar, la morena soltó una risa.

—Eso no funciona en mí.

—¡¿Po qué?!

—Porque, querida, yo los inventé —Sonreía con superioridad.

—Dayos —Exclamó yendo hacia Adora haciendo lo mismo, esta de inmediato comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué quieres? Te puedo dar hasta mi alma —Pronunció conmovida.

Los que eran testigo de aquello comenzaron a reír, Catra solo se fue a sentar con una sonrisa calmada.

Comenzaron a comer, en la mesa principal que era donde la pareja recién casada estaba también estaban sus amigos y los niños, Finn no paraba de balbucear cosas junto con los demás que parecían entender lo que decía, los demás hablaban también de todo riendo también de lo que pasó con Astarté que parecía haber olvidado por completo que estaban en la boda de ambas.

Al terminar con el postre la maestra de música llegó con un micrófono, Catra le miró con cariño recibiendo una amplia sonrisa mostrándole algo en su mano.

—No hay manera-- —Susurró Catra poniéndose de pie acercándose a ella mirando su mano— Es de quien me hablaste ¿No? —Preguntó Catra con sorpresa tomando su mano.

—Si... Fue sorpresa para mí también y casi no entendí lo que me dijo porque reía a carcajadas, pero sí, me comprometí —La maestra guiaba su mirar a una chica de cabello como melena de cabello castaño y en su rostro tenía un lunar en su mentón, ella le saludó alegre, Catra correspondió al saludo en la distancia aún estupefacta ante la situación.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado Catra la abrazó con fuerza haciéndola girar, la maestra sonrió correspondiendo.

—Me alegra tanto que hayas encontrado tu lugar —Decía Catra con una inmensa sonrisa mirando sus ojos llena de emoción.

—Sí, yo también estoy feliz —Ambas se alejaron despidiéndose, Catra se sentó al lado de su esposa quien le sonreía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó entre risas, con delicadeza tomó la mejilla de su amada y la besó, un beso corto pero suficiente para calmarla.

—¡Bien! Ahora como madrina yo hablaré sobre mis queridas amigas —Dijo Glimmer poniéndose de pie con el micrófono en mano—, cuando conocí a Adora ella era alguien que le temía hasta a su propia sombra, incluso la primera vez parecía que la habíamos secuestrado, acosada por la sombra del pasado no se daba cuenta de muchas cosas y costó un tiempo pero fuimos convirtiéndonos en el escuadrón de mejores amigos.

—Muy literal lo de la sombra eh —Reía Catra mirando a Adora quien sonreía escuchando atenta.

—Más gente comenzó a unirse a nuestro grupo, creamos una familia, pensé conocer todo de mi mejor amiga hasta que por curiosidad quise saber que era lo que le gustaba, refiriéndome obviamente si a los chicas o chicos u otros, ahí la conoció, bien, conocí otra parte de ella pero cuando Catra llegó a su vida fue como si hubiera una parte que nuestra rubia de dos neuronas nunca nos mostró y yo... Y yo te estoy tan agradecida Catra —Su voz tembló en la última frase dicha mirandola—, estoy segura de que no tenías ni idea pero le diste una vida a esos bonitos ojos de Adora, sé que han sufrido pero yo nunca había visto tan feliz a mi querida amiga, incluso cuando todo era felicidad a nuestro alrededor siempre parecía que algo faltaba y nunca creí que ese algo eras tú; el amor de su vida.

Catra sorprendida escuchando eso miró a la también sorprendida Adora quien miraba aquello con su nariz de un color rosa pálido, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos a sus mejillas cayendo por su mentón terminando así su camino.

—Las amo a ambas con todo mi corazón, realmente necesito un abrazo ahora —Pedía Glimmer soltando el micrófono y estirando sus brazos.

Ambas se pusieron de pie de inmediato yendo hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza, Adora soltó un suspiro evitando soltar su llanto.

—Se merecen todo chicas, por favor sean felices el resto de su vida a pesar de las inconveniencias —Susurró Glimmer, un mensaje que era solo para ambas el cual recibieron asintiendo.

Se alejaron lentamente recibiendo un beso en sus mejillas antes de irse a su lugar de nuevo durante su camino Glimmer le entregó el micrófono a la gran chica que se ponía de pie, nerviosa casi dejaba caer el micrófono, al verlas sentarse se preparó.

—Hola a todos, hola chicas —Saludó completamente nerviosa— cuando conocí a Catra ella era lo que todos me describieron como perfección, fue por un trabajo en el que me hicieron conocerla y sigo agradecida por tenerla en mi vida, al principio era salvaje e indomable incluso con el más fuerte castigo ella seguía de pie sin quitar los ojos, sin bajar su cabeza, su cabello era frondoso tan indomable como ella, la acosaba a preguntas y a abrazos nunca contestaba bien en ninguna de las dos técnicas así que solo me quedé escuchándola en aquellos mínimos momentos de tranquilidad en todo el día, aprendí su canción favorita, aprendí que valoraba el trabajo de todos pero era incapaz de demostrarlo así que solo agradecía a todos por su trabajo y se iba, la odiaban pero era incomprendida hasta que ese día se escapó de mí con su auto, llegó a las horas después quizás su rostro no demostraba mucho pero su mirar si, ella estaba alegre, ese día fue a verte Adora.

Catra tapó su miraba completamente avergonzada, Adora le miró coqueta dándole un leve empujón con su brazo, Scorpia sonrió al ver eso.

—No pude disfrutar mucho de esos momentos por lo que pasó con nosotras y tomó tiempo en que nos volviéramos a ver en persona pero cuando la vi aunque estaba herida ella era distinta, era feliz con lo que tenía ante todo lo que pasaba, correspondía a mis abrazos, mostraba sus emociones y sé que aunque lo hubiera intentado nunca pude haberlo logrado pero, Adora, tú lo lograste, ¿Recuerdan aquella vez en navidad cuando Catra me regaló aquel hermoso bloc de dibujo? En él había un dibujo, mi dibujo en sus trazos, nunca aceptaron mi arte, era estúpido y ridículo así que un día en un simple ensayo de Catra comencé a dibujar una escena, la que siempre me daba felicidad que era tener a Catra en mis brazos mientras se quejaba entre las risas de Entrapta, recuerdo tener tanto miedo de que lo vieran así que mi mano temblaba, definitivamente mi peor dibujo —Catra soltó una risita negando al recordar aquello con una sonrisa de nostalgia—, lo tiré a la basura después de arrugarlo, fue entonces un día en que Catra no estaba en casa cuando hicieron la inspección y ahí estaba mi dibujo en su mueble para la ropa pegado con cinta adhesiva con la hoja aún arrugada pero más estirado que antes, lo había sacado de la basura lo había pegado en su cuarto —Scorpia soltó un suspiro corto con sus labios presionados para no mostrar sus labios temblorosos pero sus lágrimas se acumulaban cada vez más mostrando en realidad cómo se sentía—, yo nunca había recibido eso de nadie, fue el mayor tesoro que tuve en mis recuerdos porque... Fue la primera vez que alguien apreció algo mío y cuando tomé ese bloc de dibujo y lo vi ahí plasmado con tus trazos dije que no podía ser posible la felicidad que estaba sintiendo y me di cuenta que no era solo yo la que estaba siendo feliz, tú también lo eras, conociste a alguien que respetaba quien eras y supo bien tenerte entre sus brazos y estoy tan feliz querida amiga porque eres lo único que alguna vez tuve y eres una de lo más importante que hay en mi vida —Pronunciaba mirándola, su voz temblaba, Catra hizo un gesto de dolor dejando caer lágrimas queriendo abrazarla para consolar su llanto, Scorpia tranquilizando su pena miró a la rubia quien se sorprendió—, sé que peleamos muchas veces, fui cruel contigo y tú lo fuiste conmigo, no fuimos las mejores amigas sin embargo aún espero arreglar eso, con todo eso en mente yo tengo que reconocer que nunca vi a Catra tan libre en su vida más que a tu lado, no la ataste, ella te eligió a comparación de todos los demás que la elegían como mercancía, tú fuiste y serás su única elección, ella te ama como nunca amó a alguien, ahora tienen una familia que cuidar juntas, sé que serán felices y por todo lo que le has dado te doy las gracias, gracias por lograr hacer que sus ojos brillaran, gracias por acompañarla cuando no pude, gracias por amarla como ella te ama, gracias por la felicidad que le has dado y muchas gracias por darle lo que nadie pudo... Una familia.

Catra soltó un sollozo suave mirando a Scorpia quien le sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos, la morena correspondió a la sonrisa con sus ojos ahogados en aquellas hermosas lágrimas que caían sin detenimiento, el nudo en su garganta dolía, quería decir algo pero nada salía de ella.

—Te quiero mucho Scorpia —Susurró Catra con una voz temblorosa—, gracias por todo.

Scorpia sin poder evitarlo fue a su lado abrazándola con fuerza comenzando a llorar en un llanto suave al sentir las cálidas manos de su mejor amiga rodeándola, la podía sentir llorar en su oreja de una forma tan suave que parecía una suave melodía.

—No olvides que toda la felicidad y lo bueno que pase en tu vida te lo mereces, la vida te debe tanto, sé que te devolverá la felicidad que alguna vez te negó, te quiero mucho también gatita salvaje.

Catra asentía alejándose, le sonrió otra vez a la grande chica quien la imitó alejándose y yendo al lado de su esposa a la cual besó antes de sentarse.

—Me duelen los ojos de tanto llorar —Reía Catra limpiando sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

—¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Finn preocupada, está recibió una gran sonrisa.

—Nunca he estado mejor —Finn al recibir esa respuesta se sorprendió sonriendo alegre.

—¡Yey!

Al terminar aquello las esposas se pusieron de pie junto con todos quienes se dirigieron a otra parte del salón completamente amplia, sabía lo que tocaba hacer pero estaban nerviosas.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a rodear el lugar, ambas tomaron sus manos nerviosas caminando hacia el centro.

—Así que este es el momento —Susurró Adora mirando con anhelo a la morena.

—Voy a poner mi mente y alma aquí en esta pista, en este baile, por favor —Susurraba Catra poniendo sus manos en posición— correspóndeme.

Adora se acomodó tomando su cintura y su mano sonrió alegre.

—Lo haré.

Ambas miraron a Glimmer quién asintió poniendo aquella hermosa música llamada Mariage D'amoure escrita por Paul de Senneville, eran pasos lentos pero seguros, al empezar las notas de la escala alta Adora tomó a Catra alzándola no mucho del suelo y la hizo girar en el lugar, a paso lento bailaban sobre este, el vestido de Adora se mecía al igual que su cabello y capa. La pareja no podían dejar de mirar sus ojos, se perdieron en estos recordando cada dolor, la primera vez que escucharon sus voces, su primera vez con ella, su primer beso, la primera vez que tuvieron sexo sin ser trabajo, recordaron aquella vez en la cama cuando Adora curó sus pies luego de una rutina exhaustiva, recordó sus corazones latiendo en aquella despedida, recordó la tragedia.

Catra se tensó de repente entorpeciendo sus pasos, Adora la tomó levantandola levemente del piso sin detener sus pasos mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó en un susurro, la morena le miró con una sonrisa relajando su pesar.

Fue bajada con cuidado bailando nuevamente al recordar aquel momento en que se le fue ofrecido un hogar, sonrió alegre aligerando sus pasos, Adora hizo lo mismo, la música tomaba un tiempo entre notas cada vez más cortos, los pasos de Adora le siguieron el ritmo, la música envolvía sus sentidos mientras para los demás no había nadie más que ellas en su mirar.

Ambas giraron con una sonrisa dejando en cada paso el dolor, en ambas sentían aquel sentimiento de alegría vibrar en cada nervio de ellas, soltaron unas risas suaves al seguir con los pasos llenos de seguridad, no había molestia ni dolor en su pierna, no había nada ahí, se había acabado, se había ido.

Adora soltó la mano de Catra poniendo su mano sobre la cintura, así la levantó girándola con una gran sonrisa.

Finn miró aquello emocionada, puso las manos sobre sus mejillas sin saber por qué quería llorar.

Sonaron unas cuantas notas delicadas y ahí bajó a Catra con cuidado, empezó otro ritmo más conciso, ambas pusieron un brazo en la cintura de la otra apegándose más, el otro brazo libre lo pusieron hacia atrás así comenzando a dar pasos más amplios girando con facilidad, la capa de Adora se mecía como si el viento le golpearse bailando junto a las dos.

Ellas estaban flotando sobre la pista, sus movimientos eran tan fluidos que parecía que no tocaban el piso, al acabar aquel ritmo Catra acarició el rostro de Adora con la mano que dejó atrás, la anterior nombrada tomó aquella mano con la cual había agarrado la cintura, un movimiento tan delicado de transición que pasó casi desapercibido al ellas comenzar con aquel paso de vals nuevamente.

Catra fue soltada por Adora, esto le sorprendió, la rubia sonriendo giró rodeándola, una vez en su espalda apoyó su torso en su espalda mientras tomaba sus manos, siguiendo el paso así, la morena sonrió suavemente siguiéndolo hasta soltar su mano derecha y girar hacia la izquierda, rieron suavemente apegándose está vez torso contra torso bailando con pasión, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, quedaba poco de la canción y lo sabían pero aun así se quedaron disfrutando cada segundo hasta detenerse entre jadeos de forma suave, lentamente Catra acomodó a Adora en sus brazos y la dejó caer, su vestido y capa tocaron el suelo mientras su hermoso cabello rubio caía con delicadeza quedando ahí vacilante entre las respiraciones de ambas en las últimas notas.

—Te amo mucho —Susurró Catra a Adora quien le miraba con una sonrisa.

—Tanto como yo a ti, Reina —Correspondió al sentimiento.

Catra se acercó cerrando sus labios, Adora la imitó, al sentirlos juntos sintieron una vibrante emoción, ya no era emoción, era el amor que sentían en cada roce, en cada mirar, en cada parte de ellas, se amaban tanto que ya no dolía, se amaban tanto que sabían que la eternidad juntas sería tan poco a comparación de lo que sentían, sus mejillas ardían, con cuidado la morena volvió a la rubia a su posición normal separándose del beso.

Adora sin poder contenerse abrazó el cuello de Catra con emoción besándola de nuevo, la morena tomó su cintura aceptando aquel beso que en el momento disfrutaba.

Al alejarse se sonrieron alegres, Catra fue tomada en brazos por su amada quien la hizo girar logrando sacar risas de la morena quien fue bajada momentos después.

Finn corrió hacia ellas con emoción ante los aplausos y les aplaudió de cerca con su nariz rosa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Bravo! —Exclamaba mientras aplaudía, dejó caer lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasó Finn? ¿Te duele algo? —Preguntó Adora agachándose a su altura.

—Nhn, estoy bien —Decía sonriéndole radiante—, estoy muy feliz.

Ambas se miraron con una suave sonrisa limpiando las lágrimas de la pequeña quien fue por Flora rápidamente.

Catra fue llevada por ambos hombres, sus figuras paternas y Adora fue levantada tanto por Angella como por Madame Razz.

Empezó otro vals, el primero en bailar con Catra fue George, la primera en bailar con Adora fue Angella.

—Lo has hecho bien hasta este momento Adora —Decía la mujer compartiendo el vals con su estudiante—, me alegro que lo hayas logrado hasta aquí, ahora todo será más fácil.

—Muchas gracias por todo Angella, gracias a ti tuvimos la oportunidad de salir de ese lugar, gracias a ti tenemos un hogar —Decía Adora siguiendo el paso.

—No hay manera en que no te merezcas la felicidad y paz que estás teniendo en este momento, eres una de las dos cosas que me llenan de orgullo cada día Adora —Hablaba Angella con una cálida y calmada sonrisa, Adora tembló sintiendo aquella calidez que algún día Catra le explicó haber sentido con Lance y George.

—... Muchas gracias...

Ambas al bailar giraron manteniendo el paso, a su lado paso Catra quién solo miraba al hombre con cariño, también giraban.

—Te ves hermosa hoy, radiante como nunca antes —Susurró George tomando la mano de Catra haciéndola girar en su lugar—, espero que desde ahora así sea tu vida entera.

—No tengas dudas que así será —Respondió Catra conmovida, ambos bailaban en perfecta sincronía.

A la mitad del vals las hicieron girar siendo recibidas por la otra pareja de baile, Adora fue recibida por la pequeña Madame Razz mientras Catra era recibida por Lance quien la tiró de inmediato hacia atrás al tomar su cintura y mano en esa posición su cabello caía libremente dirigiendo su mirar hacia la rubia quien le miró con una risita, la morena la veía al revés hasta volver a su posición.

—Siempre eres bienvenida en nuestro hogar, eres nuestra pequeña, siempre tendremos cosas que enseñarte y enseñarle a tu hija —Le informaba Lance con una sonrisa.

—Estoy muy agradecida por eso —Sonreía con ternura—, le hace falta leerle un poco a Finn, creo que nadie cuenta mejor las historias que ustedes.

Lance le miró conmovido girando con ella en baile. Adora bailaba un poco con Madame Razz sin embargo esta se quejó deteniéndose.

—Amo esta canción pero este baile es- ¡Hay que movernos querida! —Comenzaba a bailar animada tomando las manos de Adora quien entre risas le siguió.

Luego de aquello todos comenzaron a bailar en la pista, los dos hermanos juntos y Finn con Flora quien abrazaba más a la niña de lo que bailaba, la hija de las recién casadas solo la movía en el lugar teniendo un leve sonrojo, Flora era muy cariñosa a comparación de los dos hermanos y no estaba acostumbrada a tanta cercanía que no fuera las de sus madres.

Flora fue tomada por su madre Perfuma para bailar con ella dejando a Finn sola, las personas a su alrededor eran desconocidas, con cuidado se hizo paso tratando de encontrar a sus madres pero no lo hacía, comenzó a desesperarse lentamente al igual de lento que el color rosa teñía la punta de su nariz.

—¡Finn! —Exclamó Adora caminando hacia la niña que arrugaba su traje.

La pequeña volteó a ver a su alta madre con una sonrisa aliviada siendo tomada por la rubia.

—Te estábamos buscando —Sonreía Adora a Finn quien la miraba maravillada.

Finn hizo lo que hizo una vez en los brazos de su madre, se escondió en su cabello usándolo como peluca.

—¿Te gusta mi cabello? —Preguntaba viendo aquello de reojo.

—¡Si! —Exclamó emocionada para luego tomar la punta de sus cabellos con tristeza.

—Cuando seas más grande podrás tenerlo como yo si deseas —Decía con tranquilidad, Finn le miró emocionada besando la mejilla de su madre y abrazándose a ella.

Adora llegó al lugar donde su esposa se encontraba, Finn la miró con una sonrisa adormilada.

—Oops, parece que la princesa Finn agotó sus energías —Dijo Catra mirándola con ternura—, vamos a un lugar tranquilo para que duerma.

Las recién casadas salieron de pista caminando entre esa fuerte música con la pequeña quedándose dormida, se sentaron en un lugar apartado donde la rubia acunó en sus brazos a su hija quien se acomodó abriendo su boca levemente cerrando sus ojos.

Catra le miró con cariño a aquella mujer quien dedicaba la misma mirada a su niña, lentamente la morena besó su mejilla sacando un sonrojo de su esposa.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

—Cuando te miro solo puedo pensar en lo afortunada que fui en conocerte a pesar de todo lo malo —Decía con amor en cada palabra—, inmortalizar nuestro amor será algo que definitivamente querré hacer a tu lado.

La morena fue besada sorpresivamente por la rubia quien sonreía alegre aunque sus ojos mostraran lágrimas.

—Te amo tanto Catra —Susurró Adora—, _llevamos el récord del mundo en querernos_ —Cantó con torpeza.

Ella recibió una tierna mirada de su esposa quien la besó múltiples veces sacando risas de la rubia.

—Dejen eso para la luna de miel o para después —Decía Mermista viendo la escena—, es tiempo —Señaló hacia atrás moviéndose a un lado señalando la silla que habían puesto atrás.

Adora se sonrojó por completo tapando su cara viendo la expresión de lujuria que tenía su esposa al saber lo que venía en el momento.

Finn fue dejada acostada en dos sillas, con cuidado Mermista quitó la capa de la rubia y con ella taparon a la pequeña.

—¿Cómo puede dormir con la música tan fuerte? —Preguntó extrañada— Sea Hawk tuvo que sacarlos para que se durmiera.

—El súper poder de los latinos querida, no lo entenderías —Respondió riendo, Mermista sonrió floja a esto.

Catra tomó la mano de Adora llevándola corriendo hacia la silla entre las risas de todos pero silencio de algunos quienes se habían acostumbrado a una morena incapaz de caminar mucho menos de correr.

Adora sonrió llena de lágrimas que no salieron y llegaron hacia el lugar con los invitados mirando aquello entusiasmados.

La rubia se sentó con cuidado acomodando su vestido, pusieron una música erótica de fondo sacando risas de todos incluso de las esposas.

—Esto es incómodo —Reía Adora subiendo su vestido con lentitud hasta muy arriba.

—Alguien se pondrá celosa —Reía Glimmer diciendo eso juguetona.

Catra brincó al ver aquello por completo sonrojada, la rodeó como si se tratara de un animal rodeando a su presa, cuando la rubia dejó al descubierto aquella liga granate la morena se paró a su lado.

—¡Quiero que todos miren esto! —Exclamó Catra con una gran sonrisa estirando sus manos hacia Adora quien tenía el vestido subido mostrando sus piernas— ¡¿Ven esto?! ¡¿Si?! ¡Bueno, lo que acaban de presenciar es lo que me voy a comer el resto de mi vida!

Adora tapó su cara completamente avergonzada escuchando las fuertes carcajadas de todos, en eso Catra bailaba en su lugar emocionada.

—Con permiso mi reina, procederé a quitar la liga —Avisaba Catra sonriendo.

—¿Reina?

—Ya ganaste tu título —Susurró besando su mejilla.

Adora chilló de emoción y ese ruido cambió de sentimiento al ver cómo Catra se sentaba en sus piernas.

—Normalmente soy yo la que hace la performance en la silla —Susurró coqueta.

—OhDiosMioSantisimoCieloMeVoyAMorirAquí —Narró Adora avergonzada viendo la expresión de Catra.

—¿Quieres que me baje, esposa? —Preguntó coqueta acercándose a sus labios.

—Por favor quédate así toda mi vida —Rogaba Adora cuyos labios fueron besado y mordidos.

—Hmm... Así me gusta.

Catra fue abrazada por la rubia que sacó su cabeza a un lado señalando a los invitados.

—¡Les recuerdo que esta es mi boda así que prohíbo que se enamoren de mi esposa! —Exclamó para luego reír junto a los demás.

Catra besó sus labios quitando su corbata con facilidad, los invitados comenzaron a gritar aumentando la situación Adora escuchó el zumbido que salió de esta al ser sacada viéndola tomar su mano y amarrarla a la silla al igual que la otra mano.

—¡Frosta, no veas! —Exclamó Perfuma tapando sus ojos.

—¡Tengo veintiún años, ya soy mayor! —Exclamó en respuesta a eso.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Adora mirando aquello.

—Me hago camino libre —Susurró besándola de nuevo apegándose a su cuerpo, Adora forcejeó tratando de tocarla.

Catra aumentó la intensidad del beso, Adora unos segundos después se alejó girando su cabeza mirando sus manos amarradas, la morena aprovechó eso para morder el lóbulo de su oreja logrando estremecer a su esposa, bajó su mano por uno de sus pechos deslizándose hacia abajo, con cuidado besó su cuello bajando a su pecho, al besarlo pudo sentir el corazón de la rubia latir agitado, la miró hacia arriba viéndola completamente sonrojada.

Catra se bajó de las piernas de su amada besando su torso bajando por una de sus piernas, la que no tenía la liga, con cuidado se sentó entre estas.

—¿Por qué siento que le activaron el lado sexy a Catra? —Preguntó Bow avergonzado.

Adora la miró sonrojada viéndola subir por la pierna de la liga entre besos, al estar cerca la rubia tuvo un espasmo cerrando sus piernas, Catra solo reía entre besos tomando la liga con sus dientes sin ambas quitar la mirada de ellas, lentamente lo bajó sacándolo por completo.

Catra lo tomó mostrándolo a los invitados quienes aplaudieron y gritaron, luego la morena se sentí nuevamente en las piernas de su amada para soltarla del amarre de sus brazos.

—¿Estás lista? —Susurró Catra en su oído.

—Si —Asintió con complicidad.

Catra la soltó, al instante de hacerlo Adora se tiró sobre ella cayendo ambas al suelo entre risas.

—No me vuelvas a amarrar.

—¿Segura que no? Tenía tantos juegos que hacer con esa corbata —Susurraba seductiva poniendo la punta de su dedo en la punta de su nariz, Adora besó sus labios para luego levantarse con cuidado—, hay que hacerlo.

Ambas una vez de pie se besaron alejándose quedándose frente a todos pero de espaldas, Perfuma le entregó el ramo a Catra quién guardó la liga, durante esta acción Adora recibía algo también.

—¡Por favor todos juntos para que veamos quien recibirá la liga y el ramo! —Exclamó Frosta juntándolos a todos.

Catra miró a Adora, Adora miró a Catra asintiendo.

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora! —Exclamó Perfuma emocionada.

Todos dieron unos pasos atrás mientras las esposas giraban con tranquilidad caminando hacia dos personas en especial, una no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba pero él sí.

Catra se acercó a Glimmer tomando su mano dejando su palma hacia arriba donde dejó el ramo de flores.

—¿Qué? —Salió de Glimmer mirando aquello con sorpresa— ¿Qué está pasando?

Catra miró a su lado, Glimmer la imitó viendo como Bow se acercaba, al llegar hacia ella se arrodilló con una cajita en manos que Adora le entregó.

La morena retrocedió con una gran sonrisa yendo hacia su esposa quien la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda para ambas ver esa propuesta.

—Has sido mi compañera del alma desde que te conocí, has estado conmigo y apoyado en cada momento en los cuales quise rendirme apoyándome a ser como soy y no tratando de cambiar la forma en la que actúo, de hecho ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue que me enamoré de ti, quizás este sentimiento fue desde siempre cuando te veía jugando en los jardines con tu padre y madre tan radiante y llena de alegría —Glimmer tapó su boca con cuidado mirando a su novio con lágrimas en sus ojos—, amo tu cabello, amo la forma de tu cuerpo, amo la manera en la que te ríes, amo la forma en la que apareces de la nada, amo como corres, como caminas, como hablas, como murmullas antes de quedarte dormida, amo todo de ti incluso aquellos momentos en que no te comprendo, quiero compartir contigo toda mi vida y es por eso que estoy aquí arrodillado frente a ti listo para preguntar: —Bow abrió la cajita mostrando el anillo el cual tenía una forma de pequeñas alas que sostenían el diamante el cual brillaba intensamente como los ojos de Glimmer— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Glimmer tapó su cara soltando un chillido tembloroso por sus ganas de llorar y asintió.

—¡Por supuesto que si! —Exclamó quitando las manos de su cara con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ah! —Gritó Bow, su grito se quebró mientras se ponía de pie— ¡Dijo que si!

Glimmer lo abrazo con fuerza soltando un suave llanto, Bow la abrazó con cariño soltando un suspiro aliviado.

—Me tiemblan las piernas —Confesó sacando una risa de Glimmer quién se alejó.

—Estás olvidando un paso —Dijo Glimmer estirando su mano.

—No lo olvidaría, he soñado con verte con el anillo puesto.

Glimmer vio como el anillo fue puesto de manera torpe, Bow estaba muy nervioso, sonrió torpe al ser testigo de aquello y al recibir el anillo ambos se besaron abrazándose.

—¡Que vivan los prometidos! —Gritó Frosta emocionada.

Al alejarse se sonrieron con un sonrojo hasta sentir los pasos hacia ellos, al mirar a su lado vieron como las esposas corrían hacia ellos, Glimmer fue abrazada por Catra y Bow por Adora quien lloraba llena de felicidad.

—¡Felicidades por su compromiso! —Exclamó Adora sin soltar a Bow.

Ambas fueron abrazadas con fuerza por los recién comprometidos.

—¡Que vivan las novias! —Gritó Glimmer apoyada en Catra— ¡Traigan el pastel!

Catra con Adora reían mientras se iban con los prometidos a la mesa principal al igual que los invitados, hicieron paso a que llegara el pastel, las esposas al ver quien llevaba esto soltaron una risita.

—¿En serio tienen a Kyle llevando el pastel? —Reía Catra fuerte al ver sus delgados y temblorosos brazos sosteniendo una parte de la plataforma que llevaba ese postre.

Por sorpresa Kyle lo soportó dejándolo en el centro de la mesa, Lonnie fue la primera en aplaudir orgullosa del rubio.

—¡Ese es mi chico! —Exclamó entre aplausos, Rogelio se unió también lo hizo Catra y luego Adora.

Ahí estaba aquel pastel de seis pisos frente a las chicas quienes lo miraban a detalle encantadas, en el último piso de este habían tres figuras, una era Adora en el centro había una figura pequeña y a su otro lado estaba Catra, todas tenían sus manos hacia arriba sosteniendo el símbolo del infinito.

Kyle suspiró aliviado, al irse con cuidado chocó levemente la mesa logrando que las figuras cayeran acostadas.

—Maldita sea Kyle —Exclamó Lonnie desde lejos.

Catra soltó fuertes risas ante esto apoyándose en Adora quien la vio reírse burlesca.

—¡Llegó la hora de partir el pastel! —Exclamó Frosta llegando con un cuchillo de forma rara.

Catra lo miró con atención dirigiendo su mirada después a su esposa que la desvió con culpa.

—¿Un cuchillo en forma de espada? —Preguntó Catra incrédula.

—Siempre quise una espada, empúñala conmigo —Dijo con sus ojos titilantes, Catra sonrió besando su mejilla.

Ambas tomaron el cuchillo con sus manos derechas, se miraron con una gran sonrisa luego de esto y dieron el corte a ese pastel besando sus labios.

Catra se quedó con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor viendo a un grupo rodeando a Melog, la mayoría eran chicas, las conocía ya que trabajaba con ellas, la más alta era blanca de cabello negro y miraba atenta al gato.

—Joder, quisiera- —Dijo la alta acercándose al gato.

—¡No! ¡Ah! —Empujaba otra una con sobrepeso chillando, ahí en el grupo también estaba Gaby quien reía.

—¡Pfft! —Otra chica también de tez blanca de cabello más lacio que ondulado de reía a carcajadas apoyándose en la alta.

—Ya, si seguimos así vamos a espantar a todos —Reía la de cabello claro y de lentes, tenía su vientre al descubierto por su traje, en este tenía una marca.

Todo el grupo era risas y entre ellas la morena y la de cabello corto con sobrepeso se miraron, se habían visto antes y lo sabían, ella ladeó su cabeza sonriendo alegre.

—Estoy tan feliz por tu final feliz —Susurró, Catra solo leyó sus labios asintiendo con una sonrisa, todo el grupo en ese instante la miró con gran emoción.

Tantas cosas pasaron en esa larga noche, tantas emociones, tanta unión, parecía eterno, una noche que no olvidarían, algo que no podían olvidar porque en aquella noche todas sus heridas sanaron, cada huella del mal pasado se esfumaron con toda la tristeza y angustia que quedaban en sus corazones, ya no habría nada de eso, el futuro les sonreía por primera vez en todos esos años, habían conseguido una familia más grande que sólo ellas, estaba aquel gato que las unió muchas veces ahí revoloteando en las mesas sacando risas por su hermoso traje y su listón amarrado, estaba ahí también su pequeña hija adormilada que apoyaba su cabeza en la mitad de pastel que le dieron para seguir durmiendo, estaban también sus borrachos amigos bailando en la pista sin control completamente borrachos y ahí estaba el traidor sirviéndole tragos, todo estaba donde debía estar, estaban juntos, estaban felices, ya no deseaban solo que la felicidad les alcanzara hasta sus últimos días de sus vidas y le acompañara a su pequeña hija, ellas ya tenían claro que serían felices, incluso si hubieran contras que digan lo contrario sabían que eran lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo porque lucharon tanto, tanto, por su felicidad que no había nada que les impidiera abrirse paso nuevamente en esta. Se amaban, ese amor lo era todo, amaban cada cosa de ellas e incluso lo que no era, se amaban al mirarse, se amaban al estar, se amaban en la distancia y amaban a todo aquello que significaba ser quienes eran.

Con la niña en sus brazos dirigieron sus miradas de una a la otra sonriendo con torpeza, Adora recogió su cabello de un lado sonriéndole avergonzada.

—Adora.

—¿Si?

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que me has dado —Susurró con una voz temblorosa.

—Tu eres la que me lo ha dado todo Catra —Susurraba mirándola llena de amor—, Te amo.

—... Hey Adora —Llamó con aquella misma voz de la primera vez, la piel de la rubia se erizó con la emoción brotando también de sus ojos— yo también te amo.

Ambas depositaron un beso en sus labios, uno tan suave, uno tan cálido, tan lleno de amor como nunca antes, así estaban despidiendo el día y así caminaron a casa, a su hogar donde se mantendrían cálidas por el resto de sus vidas y hasta el fin de estas.

_Y está historia incluso tan larga como es no tiene un final, **sólo una continuación.**_


End file.
